L'échange de l'année
by Ayla Pendragon
Summary: FINI : Voldemort était assis à côté de Harry et Sirius-chien. Ils ne se disaient pas un mot. Aucune insulte. Aucun secret révélé. C'était fini, ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur corps respectif. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ?
1. Introduction

_**L'échange de l'année  
l'intro**_

  
  
Titre : L'échange de l'année  
**Auteur :** ~Ayla Pendragon~  
**Résumé :** Harry a trouvé le moyen de débarrasser le monde des sorciers de Voldemort pour sa cinquième année. Cela tourne mal, il se retrouve dans le corps de Voldemort et ce dernier dans le sien. Il faut qu'ils retrouvent une personne qui aurait le pouvoir et la formule pour les aider. Est-ce que le Survivant et Celui-Possédant-Le-Nom-Le-Plus-Long-Au-Monde devront unir leur force ? Arriveront-ils à le faire sans s'entretuer ? Et pourquoi cette personne, Lulou G. Rou, semble si intéressé en la personne de Remus Lupin ?  
**Type :** surnaturel, fantastique  
**Rating :** R  
**Avertissement :** morts violentes, slash, gros(vilains) mots  
**Personnages :** Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Arabella Figg, etc.  
**Commentaires :** Oui, si elles sont constructives   
**Betas :** non et j'en cherche peut-être, mais c'est pas pressant  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et compagnie, tous ces droits reviennent à sa créatrice incontestée J. K. Rowling. God Bless Her !   
**Notes de l'auteur :** La situation dans l'histoire de Aoe, The Harmonic Arc, m'a donné l'idée pour le sort à utiliser dans mon histoire, son site : Bleeding Hearts. Le personnage de Shuldich de Shwartz, propriété de Project Weiss, m'a grandement donné le thème sur lequel glissé ma 'fic. Il y a aussi, si vous êtes observateurs et connaisseurs, Dragon Ball Z, j'vous dis pas quel personnage, mais l'idée était trop tentante.  
Je ne vais pas oublier ceux qui m'ont aidé à écrire cette histoire, ma première fic de Harry Potter. Alors, pour chaque commentaires ajoutées, il y aura une page spéciale de remerciements. 

**Autre chose :** Je ne sais pas si vous allez le lire, mais la série n'a pas allongé d'un coup, j'ai juste coupé en deux mes chapitres pour une meilleure lecture. Je ne sais réellement pas si ça va vous aider, mais je voulais l'essayer comme ça. C'est moins décourageant, j'trouve. Dire que je les trouve pas si long mes chapitres ! 


	2. 1

**Chapitre 1  
Severus ? Mais n'était-il pas dans son bureau ?**   
  
"Cesse de hurler, sale bouquin ! Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre... Enfin, j'espère pour moi !" marmonna la voix sombre en refermant sèchement le grimoire de magie noire.   
  
Au fond de la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite, un adolescent au coeur emplie de haine, les yeux voilés par des larmes de frustration cherchait une solution à son dilemme. Il était fatigué des efforts constants qu'il faisait pour maîtriser ses expressions faciales et ses émotions. L'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles. Ce qu'il recherchait, une formule qui pourrait l'aider à sa cause. La fin de l'année dernière fut un fiasco et cet été, une horreur. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient frappé à plusieurs reprises et à cause de qui : Harry Potter, le fameux bon à rien qui attirait le malheur sur ceux qui l'approchaient et osaient l'aimer un tant soit peu. Il n'avait rien pu faire cet été, pour aider son entourage, il allait mettre un terme à ce sentiment d'impuissance, maintenant.   
  


Flash-back 

  
  
Après la mort de Cédric, Harry était sûr qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre qui pourrait lui ronger le coeur et lui faire monter la bile à la gorge. C'était oublié Voldemort et ses capacités infinies de méchancetés. Au début des vacances, pendant qu'il endurait sa soi-disante famille, le maître des Ténèbres et sa troupe avaient tué des moldus qui se trouvaient à faire du camping dans une forêt. Ils les avaient éviscérés et avaient laissé leurs entrailles à l'air libre. Le fameux signe du crâne avec son serpent flottant dans les airs averti le Ministère de la magie de cette tragédie. Un message était laissé au Survivant sur les lieux du crime : **"Surveille tes arrières, petit. Tu ne sais pas quand tu seras le prochain à te retrouver avec cette grimace hideuse à ton enterrement."** Ce fut la grande panique et le quasi branle-bas de combat. À la grande horreur des Dursley, les sorciers du Ministère de la magie vinrent rendre visite à Harry, discrètement, pour lui expliquer en douceur ce qui se passait. Cornelius Fudge et ses comparses ne croyaient toujours pas à la réapparition de Voldemort, mais ils étaient sûrs que de mauvais plaisantins étaient dans le coup.   
  
Alors, un jeune homme provenant du département des mystères, qui se disait appeler "Balthazar", fut envoyé pour s'occuper de la sécurité de l'enfant. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le vrai nom du jeune homme, tout ce dont il était sûr, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, d'après une lettre que ce dernier lui envoya, et il semblait avoir passé tous les tests du Ministère, du directeur et des professeurs de Hogwarts. "Balthazar" avait, selon ce qu'il dit à Harry, 24 ans, il avait une taille moyenne, des yeux bruns intelligents et malicieux, un nez mince et petit, un petit menton rond, un haut front caché par des cheveux blonds cendrés en broussailles. Il avait une pâle cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue et lui fendait légèrement la lèvre supérieure. Il était devenu le garde du corps de Harry qui trouvait toute cette attention vraiment exagérée. Sans que les Dursley ne s'en rendent compte, il s'installait, pour la nuit seulement, dans sa chambre et veillait au sommeil du garçon. Le reste de son temps, il retournait chez madame Figg et ses chats pour se reposer, mais cela Harry ne le savait pas. "Balthazar" avait créé un mince lien entre lui et le garçon juste au cas où il se passerait quelque chose pendant qu'il se reposait. Parfois, tard l'après-midi, lorsqu'il se sentait en parfaite forme, il visitait Harry, au grand malheur des Dursley qui essayèrent de lui mener la vie dure pour le faire fuir, mais il réussit à les convaincre de se tenir tranquille. Lorsque Harry était en sa présence, le garçon essayait en vain de faire la conversation, l'adulte ne voulait pas répondre, il était toujours silencieux. Mais un jour, c'était l'anniversaire d'un ami de Dudley, donc la famille était absente voulant se retrouver loin du petit sorcier, il décida de parler. Après que la nouvelle d'une attaque contre une famille sorcière qui appréciait les moldus lui fut parvenue -il n'en parla pas à Harry- "Balthazar" ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose :   
  
"Harry, je sais que tu penses que tout ceci, cette surveillance, ma présence, n'est pas nécessaire, mais elle l'est, crois-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont appris à Hogwarts, mais... Est-ce que tu serais intéressé à t'améliorer dans la magie, à obtenir un niveau supérieur à celui que tu détiens, en ce moment ? J'ai vu comment ces gens te traitent, je trouve cela indigne et scandaleux, tout sorcier doit pratiquer !  
- Merci beaucoup ! J'aurais moins l'air idiot devant les nouveautés. Mais... et le Ministère de la magie ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, je leur ai écrit à propos de cette idée, hier. Ce matin, il m'ont envoyé leur accord. Ce n'est que de l'amélioration, n'est-ce pas, il n'y là aucun mal ?  
- Super ! On commence quand ?  
- Tu vas d'abord finir les devoirs d'été que tes professeurs t'ont donnés, avec mon aide bien sûr. Si tu en as de besoin.  
- D'accord ! On commence avec mon cours de potion, okay. Il faut que, pour moi, ce soit parfait, j'ai un professeur très... comment dirais-je ?...  
- Difficile, chiant et excentrique ? Je l'ai déjà eu, à mes trois premières années à Hogwarts."   
  
Harry fut surpris par cela et lorsqu'il vit le rictus amusé de Balthazar, il éclata de rire et acquiesça. Il n'osa pas demander de clarifications sur les années qu'il passa à Hogwarts, une base de l'amitié venait de se construire, il ne voulait pas que cela redevienne comme avant ; quand Balthazar restait dans son coin, silencieusement, sombrement à veiller sur lui. Après cela, ses journées avec les Dursley et Balthazar ne furent plus aussi glauques. Au début, il était question de maîtrise de certains charmes et sorts qu'il connaissait déjà. Il concocta des potions avec les ingrédients que Balthazar réussit à lui apporter. Ensuite, il passa à un niveau supérieur, le niveau qu'il aurait dû avoir après six mois en cinquième. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et, même, s'il daignait le montrer, Snape seraient surpris à sa rentrée. Il voulait s'améliorer et surtout apprendre à se défendre, il était quand même l'Enfant De Lumière du monde sorcier. Et comme lui dit Balthazar un jour, le visage sombre, il allait devoir faire un face à face avec Celui-Qui-Ne-Possède-Pas-De-Nom-Et-Que-Cela-Prend-Une-Éternité-À-Nommer. Harry lui avait tout raconté et le jeune homme ne prit pas trop de temps pour être convaincu que l'adolescent lui disait la vérité, il n'eût même pas besoin de lui donner du veritaserum, mais qui était-il pour aller à la face de Fudge et lui dire ses quatre vérités ?   
  
Ce que pouvait bien penser un petit agent faisant parti du ministère des mystères n'était pas vraiment pris en compte. Ils, ses collègues et lui, devaient jouer aux espions, aux gardes du corps et amener, ou envoyer selon la disponibilité, un rapport à toutes les semaines pour tenir au courant leurs supérieurs. Alors, il prit la décision de resserer son attention sur la sécurité d'Harry et le peu d'innocence qui pouvait bien lui rester, mais c'était dur, il devait avoir une carapace efficace autour de ses émotions. Pourtant, le mardi 18 juillet, il paniqua, mais Harry ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué la maison de madame Figg, ils découvrirent par un moyen que tout le monde ignorait, qu'elle était la gardienne qui empêchait Voldemort de rejoindre Harry par ce petit lien de sang qui les unissait pour le pire. Balthazar était dans la chambre de Harry et ne vit rien arriver, mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa bienfaitrice et parenté. Il abandonna le jeune garçon un instant pour aller voir ce qui se passait chez Arabella Figg. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sonner, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé trop tard, le signe de Voldemort apparut, soudainement devant son regard horrifié, au-dessus de la maison. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, mais il était arrivé trop tard, le cadavre grotesque de la vieille dame était au sol dans son salon entouré de ses nombreux chats avec lesquels les mangemorts avaient fait une partie de _liquéfactio_. Il ne perdit pas de temps, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les morts, mais il pouvait toujours tout pour les vivants. Il apparut dans la chambre de Harry pour s'assurer de son bien-être, il le réveilla et lui dit de s'habiller, ils allaient ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la chance aux mangemorts d'avoir main sur le jeune homme. Il écrivit un mot à Dumbledore et envoya Hedwige qui s'inquiéta juste un peu de toute cette excitation avant de finalement s'envoler vers Hogwarts. Balthazar sous le regard ébahi d'Harry mit son index et son pouce dans sa bouche, le bout de sa baguette touchant son petit doigt, il siffla une note qui ne sortit pas de la pièce.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?  
- J'appelle un ami.  
- Qui... ?"   
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un faucon entrait dans la pièce sans émettre le moindre bruit. L'oiseau avait été enchanté, par son maître, pour entendre son appel où qu'il puisse se trouver, mais, Harry l'apprendra plus tard, l'oiseau était toujours proche de Balthazar lors de ses missions. Balthazar écrivit un mot rapidement et le donna à BoltLightning qui se rendit au Ministère de la magie. Il se tourna vers Harry qui lui demanda ce qui se passait, mais il ne reçut pas de réponse. L'homme le poussa à faire ses bagages, ils s'en allaient, les moldus n'étaient pas non plus en sécurité, il devait les avertir doucement de ce qui se passait et à quel point c'était grave.   
  
"Je ne bouge pas tant que l'on ne m'aura pas dit ce qui se passe, pourquoi quitter les Dursley, sont-ils en danger ? Si c'est cela, je...  
- Madame Figg est morte, ta gardienne viens d'être assassinée par des mangemorts et nous devons te trouver un autre logis. Voilà ce qui se passe Harry. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais tout d'abord, je vais parler à ta famille et leur dire de ficher le camp immédiatement, Privet Drive n'est pas plus sûr pour eux que pour toi, en ce moment.  
- Madame Figg...?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment Harry, dépêche-toi, je t'en prie."   
  
Harry se dépêcha de remplir sa malle de ses effets. Une chance que son oncle n'avait rien enfermé, la présence quasi constante de Balthazar avait aidé. Surtout que l'homme avait menacé le gros tas de le faire exploser devant sa femme et son enfant s'il continuait de les importuner, lui et Harry. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que venait faire madame Figg dans le portrait. Elle était innocente, une moldue normale, peut-être un peu folle avec sa centaine de chats... alors comment et pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avait-il pu voir qu'elle faisait partie de son monde aussi ? Il allait poser des questions à Balthazar et il allait lui répondre quoi qu'il doive faire pour obtenir ces réponses. Tout fut fait rapidement, Balthazar avait amené avec lui un portoloin qui le reliait à une de ses maisons. C'était une vieille chaussure qu'il avait cachée dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry, sous les escaliers. La famille Dursley, sous les cris d'angoisse de Pétunia et les gémissements de pourceaux de Dudley, partit en trombe. Vernon, rouge de colère et de peur, n'oublia tout de même pas d'insulter Harry, sa famille et ses ancêtres pour ses malheurs avant de partir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry regarda autour de lui, ce n'était pas une maison cossue, plutôt petite et elle était la seule dans les environs. Enfin de ce qu'il pouvait voir dans cette nuit sans lumière et lampadère. C'était sûr, ils n'étaient pas en ville. Il fronça des sourcils en entrant, l'intérieur était très différent de ce qu'il connaissait des maisons de sorciers.   
  
"Ce n'est pas une maison de sorcier Harry. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, en ce monde. Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes même plus en Angleterre, nous avons traversé l'Atlantique.  
- Whoa ! Les portoloins arrivent à nous transporter... aussi loin ?  
- Oui, celui-ci a été fait par Dumbledore lui-même, alors tu comprends sa puissance. Je crois que tu veux des réponses à tes questions. Va plutôt t'installer dans la première chambre que tu verras en haut des escaliers et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine qui est là. Je te prépare quelque chose de chaud."   
  
Harry apprendra, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud tout à fait délicieux, la vraie identité d'Arabella Figg, qu'il pleura amèrement, lui qui la connaissait si peu, mais à ses yeux, elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il entendit pour la première fois quel serait le rôle de certaine personne qu'il connaissait et ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix. Il en apprit un peu plus sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et sur Balthazar qui ne voulut pas révéler trop de chose sur lui. Cette nuit, il ne dormit pas, il avait trop d'informations qui circulaient dans sa tête, trop d'émotions qui chamboulaient son coeur, trop d'idées qui assombrissaient son esprit. Après cette soirée mouvementée, après cette attaque qui s'était déroulée beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il n'aurait souhaité, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il n'allait pas avoir la paix, il allait donc se la créer. Il n'était pas un sorcier pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il était Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, cela était peut-être prétentieux, mais cela était vrai. Quel était ce proverbe moldu, combattre le feu, par le feu ! Si cela marchait pour les pompiers, cela marcherait encore mieux pour un "héros" sorcier. Magie noire contre magie noire ! Celui-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Nommer saura de quel bois se consumait l'Adolescent-Qui-Survécut !   
  


Fin 

  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas dans ce livre. Si au moins je me rappelais le titre du livre, cela aid...  
- Il y a quelqu'un ?"   
  
Madame Pince venait d'entrer. Il fallait croire que les cris qui s'étaient répercutés dans la pièce se retrouvaient d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la chambre de la bibliothécaire. Malgré le charme de silence qu'avait lancé Harry à l'entrée de cette section, elle savait qu'une personne qui n'aurait pas dû être dans cet endroit y avait pénétré. Il n'était pas visible, aucune lumière ne pouvait trahir sa présence. Une chance pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lampe, ses lunettes avaient été enchantées pour lui permettre de lire et voir dans le noir, comme dans ces films d'espionnage qu'il avait vu cet été. Un truc que lui avait appris Balthazar, cela ressemblait aux infrarouges des 007, mais sans le rouge, une vision nocturne peut-être en gris, mais il voyait quand même. Harry referma le livre qu'il avait entre les mains rapidement et le redéposa à sa place sur son étagère. Il devait retourner dans son lit avant que les préfets ne viennent fouiller dans leurs salles respectives pour voir qui aurait pu être le trouble-fête. Il courut dans les corridors et les escaliers, ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé de Hogwarts ne faisant aucun bruit. Harry, sous sa chère et utile cape, réussit à se rendre dans la maison des Gryffondors et dans son lit sans anicroche et sans réveiller ses camarades de chambre qui dormaient profondément. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les ronflements de Longbottom était profond : _"Il devrait aller voir un médisorcier,"_ pensa notre jeune ami avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Échoué, il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile, depuis le début. Il soupira frustré, demain, le 14 septembre, sera le grand jour, finalement. Il faillit sursauter quand la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête du préfet de septième, Lee Jordan qui, malgré sa verbalité au Quidditch et ses coups avec les jumeaux, méritait son poste. Il fit semblant de dormir et faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en entendant la porte se refermer. Demain, serait le jour J. Il avait bien pris ses leçons de Balthazar et était toujours aussi reconnaissant envers le jeune homme pour sa supervision et ses conseils, malgré le fait qu'il était redevenu silencieux et quasiment monotone après la mort d'Arabella Figg. Harry ne se posa pas la question plus à fond, ni n'essaya de revoir son plan pour demain. Le gryffondor qui était en lui ne voyait pas le danger, il ne voyait que le bien que cela allait faire. Il allait continuer son petit périple au sein de l'école, demain.   
  
"Oui, durant le dîner, je serai à la bibliothèque sous la forme d'un adulte et je pourrai ouvrir les livres sans problème. Et quoi de mieux que l'adulte que j'ai choisi, personne ne se doutera de rien en voyant Snape entrer dans la section interdite. Ha !" murmura-t-il doucement, en souriant largement.   
  
Il n'avait pas la brillance et le génie de son amie, Hermione, mais il arrivait à trouver de bonnes idées. Elle lui levait un peu le coeur cette idée, mais à la guerre, comme à la guerre. Il avait trouvé la solution à son problème, elle avait l'air un peu trop facile, mais le noiraud ne s'attarda pas à la non complexité de son plan, car il n'avait qu'un but, la chute de Voldemort, et pour de bon cette fois. La fin de Voldemort et des massacres méritaient tous les moyens selon le jeune homme de quinze ans, tous les moyens.   
  
Donc, au lendemain, après son cours d'Herbologie avec madame Sprout où eville reçut de nombreuses félicitations de la femme replète pour son succès avec les plantes du jour, Harry Potter se retrouvait au deuxième étage dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en train de boire le polynectar qu'il avait commencé à préparer vers la fin de son été lorsque l'idée lui vint. Balthazar comme toujours avait su lui procurer les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait pour sa potion, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions et Harry lui en était très reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu lui mentir s'il avait posé une question embarrassante. Il poussa un soupir en se souvenant des airs sombres et mélancoliques de son ami, il osait réellement s'aventurer vers cette direction de pensée. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient été de vrais amis, avant la mésaventure de madame Figg. _"Je suis sûr qu'il pense qu'il aurait dû faire plus pour la pauvre femme, mais il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois quand même,"_ pensa le Futur-Sauveur-Du-Monde-Des-Sorciers en retirant ses lunettes en sortant de la stalle. Mimi poussa un petit cri, en le voyant sortir.   
  
"J'aimais mieux Goyle. Pourquoi tu as repris le polynectar ? Tu veux te servir de ton apparence pour humilier Snape ?  
- Non, jamais je n'oserais ! s'écria incrédule Harry devant une telle idée.  
- Ah bon ! C'était une bonne idée pourtant.  
- Toi, tu devais être de la maison des Serpentards.  
- Nahn ! J'ai fait parti des Serdaigles, je suis intelligente, est-ce que tu penses que parce que l'on m'appelle Mimi Geignarde tout le temps que je serais une idiote ?  
- Oh noonn !"   
  
Harry n'était pas dubitatif ni sarcastique, c'était seulement qu'il venait de se remarquer dans le miroir, donc il ne prêtait plus beaucoup attention au fantôme. Il fronça des sourcils en se regardant, tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour voir ses profils. Le professeur ne serait pas si laid s'il laissait son visage se détendre un peu, comme en ce moment. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un grimace en croisant les yeux, montrant des dents jaunes et en retroussant ses narines avec ses doigts. Mimi et lui éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air ridicule qu'il avait réussit à avoir. Harry s'arrêta de peur que des élèves, ou pire, Peeves, entendent la voix d'un professeur Snape riant dans des toilettes de filles inutilisées, ne viennent. Il se redressa, lissa sa robe et essaya d'avoir un air austère, mais n'y arriva pas car il craquait un sourire devant le ridicule de la situation, et sortit sans se retourner. Il décida qu'il pouvait faire le parcours jusqu'à la bibliothèque sous sa cape d'invisibilité, cela aurait été sa chance s'il était tombé nez-à-nez avec le vrai Snape. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en serait remis, il en était sûr. Cela avait quand même du mérite d'être dans la peau de Severus Snape, il pouvait entrer sans problème dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Il ne rencontra que Lupin durant sa route et vu qu'il était sous sa cape, le loup-garou ne le vit pas. Pourtant, l'adulte s'était arrêté un instant, troublé. Car, il n'y avait pas dix minutes qu'il sortait du bureau du professeur Snape, qu'il avait voulu voir à propos de Lucius Malfoy qui ne voulait pas lâcher Severus du regard.   
  
Remus se demandait depuis quand Snape voulait passer inaperçu ? C'était bien son odeur qu'il venait de reconnaître flotter proche de lui. Son odorat affiné grâce au loup, lui avait permis de reconnaître cet odeur typique du professeur, un mélange assez forte de masculinité, un parfum plus insidieux des ingrédients des potions avec lesquels le professeur travaillait constamment et son eau de cologne haute gamme. Ce qui était étrange. Il avait réussi à trouver parmi toute cette odeur de grande personne, un air, une odeur de jeunesse qui s'imprégnait avec celle de l'adulte usé par les mauvais traitements et l'âge. Il casa cette rencontre bizarre avec l'odeur de Severus et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était en retard, mais on pouvait bien lui pardonner son inquiétude pour un collègue de travail, malgré ce que ce même professeur lui avait fait deux ans plutôt. Sirius n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pardonné à cet imbécile d'avoir accidentellement -"mon oeil"- révélé ce qu'il était en réalité à un de ses groupes d'élèves. Mais Remus n'était pas du genre à être rancunier, le monde était déjà assez laid et son côté loup le rendait déjà assez terrifiant aux yeux de certains élèves qu'il n'allait pas perdre son temps à réchauffer son coeur de haine. Il préférait mieux garder sa chaleur pour sa voix et ses yeux pour que les élèves n'aient pas trop peur de lui. Il était heureux que Dumbledore ait réussi à convaincre le Ministère de la magie de le réengager. Il n'appréciait tout de même pas la condition que Fudge avait exigée en contrepartie, ce boulet qu'il mettait au pied du directeur. Il poussa un soupir en ouvrant la porte de la Grande Salle. Il salua tous les membres du corps d'enseignement de Hogwarts avec un petit sourire et un signe de tête, pour aller prendre sa place aux côtés d'Isobella Clutch, la première assistante du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, et Charlie Weasley qui était ce nouveau professeur et qui glissait de la nourriture en douce à Snuffles, sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Ronald Weasley se renseignait sur la présence de Harry. Personne ne savait où pouvait bien se trouver leur camarade de classe. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça, il avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami avait des agissements étranges et qu'il gardait quelque chose pour lui. Hermione et lui en avaient discuté avec Remus, Sirius et Charlie, cette fin de semaine, ils étaient tous tombés d'accord que l'année dernière avait été dure pour lui et que peut-être il voulait être seul et réservé pour un certain temps.   
  
"Mais, il n'agissait pas comme ça l'été, chez nous.  
- C'est vrai, à notre rencontre, il était de bonne humeur, ajouta Hermione.  
- Il passe par un mauvais moment, dit Charlie d'un air sombre, laissons le venir à nous de son plein gré.  
- Okay !" firent les deux adolescents hésitants.   
  
Cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'inquiéter. Hermione se tourna vers Ron et doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, lui dit qu'ils devraient confronter Harry dès qu'ils le pourraient. Ron tomba d'accord avec elle, toutes ces bizarreries débutèrent vers la dernière semaine de vacances. Ron poussa un soupir en regardant la table des professeurs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son frère était venu prendre la place de Hagrid qui n'était plus là pour une raison qui lui était toujours inconnue. Mais les trois amis ne s'inquiétaient pas, ils avaient tous reçu une lettre de lui pour les rassurer de sa non-présence à l'école pour cette année. Hermione et lui trouvaient aussi étrange que Malfoy fils n'ait rien tenté contre eux depuis le début de l'année, il leur avait juste dit quelque chose sur Harry qui n'avait pas mérité une rétorque de leur part. Il n'avait plus son air supérieur en ce moment, depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu monter dans le Hogwarts Express, au fait. Ils se demandaient si cela n'était pas en rapport avec la présence de Malfoy senior au sein de l'école, ou du fait que Voldemort était de retour. Hermione se fichait éperdument des états d'âme du jeune homme, mais n'eût pas le coeur de voir Ron et ses frères essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds avec des blagues idiotes. Elle essaya de les arrêter à plusieurs reprises, mais non, Fred et George ne voulaient pas écouter, au moins Ron avait cessé pour lui faire plaisir. Draco Malfoy ne voulait toujours pas réagir aux plaisanteries douteuses des jumeaux Weasley, ce qui était le plus étrange aux yeux de Hermione et Ron. De plus, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'Harry se soit rendu compte de cette étrangeté. À la surprise de tous, et surtout de ses deux amis, il était avancé dans ses cours. Il arrivait à réussir du premier coup les activités des professeurs. Il n'expliqua rien et restait silencieux pendant que ses notes montaient. Il était devenu très concentré dans ses cours et très sérieux, comme s'il se préparait pour quelque chose.   
  
"Pour dire vrai, je suis étonné, Potter s'est finalement rendu compte de ce qui l'attendait," leur avait dit une fois Malfoy en passant à leurs côtés maussadement et sombrement regardant droit devant lui.   
  
Harry n'avait pas été présent á ce moment. Hermione et Ron comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire ; Harry se préparait pour Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Murmurer-Le-Nom. Leur décision était prise, ils allaient confronter Harry avec leurs inquiétudes dès ce soir, dans la salle des Gryffondors, comme ils le faisaient autrefois, avant que leur ami ne s'éloigne petit à petit d'eux.   
  
Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque, il ôta la cape de ses épaules après un petit tour d'horizon, le mit dans le petit sac noir qu'il s'était acheté dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet été, et fit un pas vers son destin. _"Est-ce que je peux être plus mélodramatique ? Je sonne comme Parvati et Lavender,_ pensa le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils. _Et je me demande bien ce que pouvait bien faire Remus dans les corridors de l'école. Il devrait être dans la Grande Salle."_   
  
Un problème à la fois, il devait régler le cas de Voldemort. Grâce à ce professeur détesté et une potion qui lui avait déjà été utile durant sa deuxième année, il allait sauver le monde et trouver une paix bien méritée. Il salua d'un petit sourire stressé et nerveux madame Pince qui le regarda grandement surprise de voir qu'elle était finalement un être vivant aux yeux de Severus Snape. Harry faillit se frapper la tête de la main, en se souvenant que Snape ne saluait pas, il faisait un signe de la tête et ignorait par la suite la plupart des personnes qui ne lui étaient pas d'une grande importance dans le moment, ce qui voulait dire, tous ses élèves et la plupart du personnel de l'école. Harry s'en fouta et retourna sur ses pas pour saluer proprement une dame, il lui prit la main, délicatement, la lui baisa galamment et lui fit un large sourire, malgré les dents jaunes. Madame Pince en devint rouge de confusion et de plaisir devant ce jeune homme qui, après toutes ces années, osait, enfin, lui faire ces gentillesses, elle une vieille dame, excentrique et, surtout, il n'était pas laid avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la section interdite, il ne devait pas perdre de temps, la potion ne durait que deux heures et il n'avait qu'une seule autre fiole au cas où il n'aurait pas trouvé le livre assez rapidement, en moins de trois heures. Il avait essayé de prolonger les effets de la potion, mais Balthazar l'avait averti de ne pas trop forcer la dose, surtout s'il n'avait pas une connaissance profonde de cette potion. En d'autre mot, il devrait faire le plus rapidement possible pour retrouver cette formule à la langue bizarre qu'il avait trouvé par "hasard".   
  


Flash 

  
  
Il avait découvert ce grimoire tout à fait par "hasard", en ce perdant encore une fois avec la poudre de cheminette, durant ses derniers jours chez les Weasley. Il était apparu brusquement dans le fond d'un magasin sombre, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Durant son atterrissage, il avait fait une boulée et s'était cogné contre une boîte poussiéreuse. Un livre lui était tombé entre les mains, s'ouvrant par "hasard" sur le sort. Un sort qui pouvait lui permettre de chasser ses gros soucis et de changer le regard des autres face à lui, ce qu'il représentait et sa popularité, non mérité selon lui. C'était parfait, mais il n'eût pas le temps de lire la formule en profondeur, car il devait partir rapidement, le propriétaire avait entendu du bruit. Il éteignit sa baguette avec un _Nox_ et s'en fut. Tout ce qu'il retint fut le prénom de l'auteur, Lulou. Dommage ! L'Allée des Embrumes était toujours aussi peu accueillante et dangereuse. La cicatrice sur son front n'était pas de bon augure -quand est-ce qu'elle le fut ?- pour lui, dans cet embranchement du Chemin de Traverse. Mais comme à sa deuxième année, il fut sauvé par une connaissance. Il se cogna contre un Remus Lupin éberlué de le voir dans les parages. Il avait Snuffles à ses côtés et le couinement qu'il poussa et le fait qu'Harry reçut l'énorme chien noir dans les bras prouvait à quel point Sirius était content de revoir son filleul. Remus ne lui expliqua pas tout de suite ce qu'ils faisaient ici et il ne leur révéla pas sa découverte, il voulait d'abord peser le pour et le contre de cette graine d'idée qui germait dans sa tête. Ils retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour retrouver Charlie, Ginny, Ronald et Hermione avec qui ils avaient décidé de sortir, prendre l'air, faire du lèche-vitrine, quoi ! Ils allèrent prendre une crème glacée chez madame Florean pour discuter un peu et ce fut à ce moment que Charlie et Remus annoncèrent leur grande nouvelle ensemble.   
  
Pourtant, Harry les écoutait à moitié, son idée venait de germer en une grande fleur, un peu fripée par le manque de fond et sans couleur par le manque de profond jugement. Il savait où chercher pour retrouver la formule sur laquelle il était tombé par hasard, il n'allait pas mettre sa vie en danger dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais il ne savait pas quel moyen employé pour entrer dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque sans se faire prendre. Il se rappela de sa deuxième année, comme tout de cette journée la lui rappelait. Le polynectar ! Il se souvenait au moins quoi faire pour le début et peut-être que Balthazar pourrait l'aidé, mais l'attente serait longue, 21 jours ! Il aurait peut-être le temps de trouver une autre solution d'ici là, en attendant, c'était sa meilleure option, prendre la forme d'un professeur pour pouvoir ouvrir un livre dans la section interdite, il allait réfléchir profondément à quel professeur il voulait ressembler. Il devait donc commencer dès maintenant. Il devait s'acheter les premiers ingrédients qu'il pourrait trouver pour débuter sa potion polynectar, à moins que Balthazar n'ait encore quelque chose pour l'aider, pour les poils, sa cape d'invisibilité et une paire de ciseaux allaient régler ce problème. Cela le gênait atrocement de ne rien dire à ses meilleurs amis, mais il voulait le moins de monde dans le coup juste pour ne pas attirer trop de problèmes sur eux. Il ne fallait pas oublier à quel point il pouvait attirer des ennuis aux autres... Non, ses amis ne seraient pas au courant, il était mauvais menteur, mais s'il le devait, il leur mentirait : lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, on le peut. Tout avait été tracé dans sa tête en moins de temps qu'il lui fallait pour dire La-Laideur-Que-Personne-Ne-Nomme-De-Peur-De-Faire-Dans-Ses-Pantalons-Allait-Crever-Et-Il-Allait-Retrouver-Enfin-La-Paix. Il vit du coin de l'oeil un Balthazar drôlement déguisé assit sur un banc, pas trop loin de là. Harry poussa un soupir en se rappelant qu'ils étaient légèrement à froid et retourna à la conversation pour féliciter à temps les deux hommes. Remus revenait en tant que DCFM et Charlie revenait aussi, mais cette fois en tant que professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Et pour une raison bizarre, ils allaient tous les deux avoir des assistants, Remus ne voulut rien dire. Charlie dit à la blague que c'était une fille qu'il attendait de voir avec impatience.   
  
C'était à leur retour que Ron remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu d'aller dans leur chambre, Harry décida, après mille excuses, d'aller passer la nuit dans la tente de ce type qu'il trouvait louche. Il se disait appelé Balthazar et il était parfaitement certain que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Il disait travaillé pour le Ministère de la magie, mais son père ne l'avait pas reconnu après que Fred lui eut demandé si c'était vrai. Ginny pour une certaine raison le trouvait de son goût, trop hilarant, le type pouvait avoir le même âge que Charlie.   
  
"Tu n'y connais rien, Ron. C'est son air de mystère.  
- Son air de mystère, pff ! Quoi, il est trop vieux... et de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fais de Harry ?"   
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle ne fit que devenir rouge prouvant ainsi que son petit quelque chose pour son ami était toujours présent. Ron n'aimait pas ce Balthazar et n'aimait pas le temps que passa Harry, cette dernière semaine de vacances, avec lui.   
  
Fin   
  
La patience d'Harry fut grandement récompensée. Il trouva le livre, après avoir bu sa deuxième fiole, assez rapidement. Le livre avait été écrit par une certaine Lulou G. Rou et d'après l'image, elle était une jolie femme avec un drôle de regard vert, pas aussi drôle que madame Hooch, et un énorme tatouage d'un loup se battant avec un dragon qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage gauche. L'image de la couverture arrière le regarda en haussant un sourcil et, comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses, lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui tira la langue. Harry eut un petit rire, il la trouvait drôle et elle était l'auteure de ce livre de magie noire, bizarre ! D'habitude, ils avaient l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Il ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta et vit la formule, son sourire s'élargit encore plus en sortant de la section interdite. La formule était bien là, dans cette langue bizarre, ce soir il allait commencer à concocter la potion qui allait avec. En sortant, il sourit à madame Pince et madame Trelawney qui était justement descendu pour voir Snape à la bibliothèque. Elle se tourna vers lui les yeux vitreux et lui dit :   
  
"C'est une grande chose que tu as, une grande idée que tu suis et une plus petite taille que tu possèdes. Une course folle sera nécessaire car le miroir peut être renversé par moment.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Mmmm ? Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ? Oh professeur Snape ! Mais n'étiez-vous pas dans votre bureau à l'instant ?  
- Bien sûr...! Mais cet instant a passé depuis bien longtemps, Trelawney.  
- Vous avez raison, comme toujours, et si on reparlait de ce dîner que vous m'avez refusé tout à l'heure, mmm ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, madame, j'ai un cours a donné dans... Oh Merde !! Dans moins de cinq minutes... !?"   
  
Harry était horrifié, il partit en courant dans les corridors et mit en vitesse la cape pour ne pas être vu et reconnu. Il entra dans la tour des Gryffondors, cacha son livre dans sa malle, prit son sac et repartit en course pour sortir du dortoir, pour se rendre compte d'une chose... Il était toujours Snape et il restait encore de nombreuses minutes à sa transformation. Pour son malheur, son cours était une double potion, avec les Serpentards, en plus. Il allait faire perdre une énorme quantité de point aux Gryffondors. Ah ! Mais que cela ne tienne. Il allait les reprendre après dans ses autres cours en se forçant comme jamais à répondre aux questions. Il devait exceller pour que personnes ne se rendent compte de ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit que la potion s'efface de son système. La fin de Voldemort justifiait tous les moyens, même la perte de quelques points pour sa maison. De toute façon, dans une semaine serait le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles, encore des points en perspective pour sa maison. Tout le monde allait lui pardonner pour aujourd'hui, lorsqu'ils auront compris ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui veut dire dans une semaine, d'après le livre. Éliminer de la surface de la Terre et du monde des sorciers, le plus grand mage noir après Grindelwald. Ils allaient lui pardonner cette perte de point légère.   
  
"200 points de retirer aux Gryffondors pour ce retard monstrueux Potter et une retenue avec moi, demain huit heures pour vous apprendre la ponctualité, cria Severus Snape à l'entrée d'Harry.  
- Quoi !! s'écria horrifié Harry sous les rires des Serpentards. _Personne ne me pardonnra ça !_  
- Vous m'avez bien compris, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Arrivé près d'une heure en retard à votre cours, c'est le plus grand manque de respect que vous pouviez faire en début d'année, Potter. Et dire que vous étiez bien parti, allez vous asseoir avec Malfoy qui s'est avancé dans sa potion."   
  
Les joues en feu et sous les regards fâchés, désapprobateurs, inquiets et déçus de sa maison, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Malfoy qui ne lui dit rien, mais qui se tourna, après un moment de mortification pour le jeune noiraud, vers Blaise Zabini pour lui dire de se taire. La préparation de sa potion méritait calme et toute sa concentration.   
  
"Alors je ne veux pas entendre ton ricanement de hyène."   
  
Sous le regard surpris de ses camarades de classes, celui de son professeur et surtout d'Harry, il se tourna vers ce dernier pour lui expliquer où ils étaient rendus dans la concoction de la potion et ce qu'il restait à faire pour que cette mixture soit parfaite. Harry fronça des sourcils et se concentra sur ce que disait Draco. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Balthazar, c'était un antidote compliqué, mais rapidement préparé, pour un poison à effet lent, douloureux et mortel. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa connaissance antérieure de la potion, il attendrait que le professeur tente de le coincer avec des questions, à la fin du cours. Leur potion reçut un signe de tête ravi de Snape qui fit la remarque que Potter n'y était pour rien, Malfoy de le soutenir dans cette idée. Le chaudron de Neville n'explosa pas, ni ne fondit, la potion avait pris la couleur verte recherchée, mais d'un ton trop pâle. Severus le félicita, si quelqu'un aurait été empoisonné, l'antidote de Neville l'aurait aidé, mais avec un plus grand dosage que les autres. Zabini et Parkynson avaient, tout comme Hermione et Ron, Parvati et Lavender, réussit leur potion. Il nota tout sur un parchemin et regarda Potter avec un peu d'intérêt, un méchant sourire apparut sur ses lèvres minces. Vers les dernières trente minutes du cours, Severus circula parmi ses élèves en posant des questions sur la potion qu'ils venaient de voir à des buts de récapitulation et pour tester leur mémoire. Il fut horriblement surpris de voir qu'Harry eut toutes les bonnes réponses sur les quatre questions qu'il lui avait posées. Le jeune homme récolta ainsi donc 20 points pour sa maison. Zabini en récolta 35 pour ses bonnes réponses, Hermione, seulement cinq puisqu'il ne voulait pas que la petite ait le bras qui parte dans les airs. L'heure de les laisser partir arriva, mais il les retint une minute, il avait quelque chose à leur dire :   
  
"Mes chers élèves, ce début d'année m'a apporté de nombreuses surprises, des bonnes, dit-il en regardant Harry et Draco, mais surtout des mauvaises. Je faisais les comptes de mes armoires à ingrédients, hier soir, pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien manquer pour mes prochains achats, quand j'ai remarqué une baisse significative de certains ingrédients. Peut-être est-ce de la faute d'élèves qui dûrent recommencé leur potion à plusieurs reprise, marmonna-t-il clairement, en tournant un regard stupéfait vers un Neville Longbottom livide de gêne. Mais je ne crois pas, je ne veux pas aventurer mon esprit sur le fait qu'il y ait un voleur ou une voleuse dans cette école. N'ayez crainte vous n'êtes pas le seul groupe à qui je fais ces remarques, toutes mes classes y passeront. Albus ne croit pas que ce soit un mauvais calcul de ma part ou un vol qualifié, mais je vous avertis quand même : gare à celui ou celle qui "reviendra" dans mes armoires sans mon consentement. Après les événements de... l'année dernière, nous n'avons pas besoin de plaisantins semant le trouble à Hogwarts en tentant de jouer avec des ingrédients pouvant faire de dangereux "cocktails". Ceci dit, prenez note de votre lecture pour votre prochain cours. Ces demoiselles seront ravies de savoir que nous allons concocter une potion Charmis, beaucoup plus légère de sens que celle d'aujourd'hui."   
  
"Il en aurait bien d'besoin de sa potion," marmonna doucement Ron à Harry en sortant de la salle de classe.   
  
Une chance pour lui, Severus ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant. Albus lui avait demandé d'y aller plus doucement avec les enfants, cette année. Après ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, les élèves ne méritaient pas d'être trop bousculés. Il ne trouvait rien à redire des méthodes de travail de Severus, oh non ! Mais il connaissait le jeune homme, pour savoir qu'il pouvait être très dur avec ceux qu'il voulait protéger.   
  
"Cela voudrait dire quoi, directeur, que je voudrais protéger ces mioches qui ne savent même pas apprécier les cours que nous leur donnons. Ces imbéci...  
- Severus.  
- Ces enfants qui sont si méchants entre eux et envers leurs aînés. Ces élèves si irrespectueux des règlements de l'école.  
- Severus...  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, directeur.  
- Je veux juste que tu y vas moins fort sur ceux qui ont de la difficulté et sur les maisons autres que la tienne, Severus.  
- Albus, après la nouvelle d'hier, comment voulez-vous que j'y aille plus doucement. Au contraire, je devrais être plus vindicatif que jamais avec Lucius dans les parages.  
- Je sais...  
- Si vous n'aviez pas engagé ce loup-garou aussi.  
- Severus, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je sais que les événements d'il y a deux ans prouvaient le danger de Remus, mais avec Snuffles...  
- Pff ! Black ! siffla Severus dégoûté.  
- Snuffles, toi, Severus, monsieur Weasley, madame Clutch et monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir sur lui ne prenant pas sa potion ou qu'il l'oublie dans un moment... de précipitation.  
- Si vous le dîtes, directeur.  
- Bien, un peu de thé, Severus ?"   
  
Severus Snape se secoua légèrement, il avait encore deux autres classes d'une heure avec des sixièmes, cette fois. Il ne devait pas penser à la réaction assez violente qu'il eut à l'annonce du retour de Remus Lupin dans les abords de l'école. Il n'allait pas penser, une seconde, au fait que Lucius était soupçonneux de sa loyauté envers leur maître et que lui aussi était présent au sein d'Hogwarts. Et il n'allait surtout pas penser à Voldemort qui était revenu et vers qui il était retourné en tant qu'espion pour le bon côté.   
  
Une heure plus tard, rendu en transfiguration, Dean posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de leur groupe à Harry. Pourquoi était-il en retard ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été présent durant le dîner ?   
  
"J'étais allé à la bibliothèque pour réviser mes notes sur le cours de potion et je me suis senti si fatigué que je suis retourné dans notre dortoir pour somnoler un peu. Je me suis réveillé en retard, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les 180 points en moins.  
- Tu oses penser que l'on va gober cela, s'écria Parvati, fâchée. Tu es en train de nous mentir, effrontément, Harry, mais je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi. Tu t'es excusé et tu as droit à ta vie privée.  
- C'est vrai, tu n'avais qu'à nous dire que ce n'était pas de nos affaires," dit sombrement Seamus en retournant à sa place comme les autres gryffondors en voyant entrer McGonagall.   
  
Harry se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient intensément, mais qui refusèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils lui sourirent et ils purent débuter le cours de transfiguration avec les Serdaigles. McGonagall, comme tous les autres professeurs d'ailleurs, avait remarqué les changements de caractère de Harry. Il était devenu plus sombre et beaucoup trop à ses affaires, ses notes étaient un peu plus fortes et sa connaissance des matières mieux acquise. Ils savaient que pour les premières impressions, ce qui lui était arrivé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'avait marqué et les expliquaient. Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas en totalité ces différences d'ordre pédagogiques. Elle était sûre qu'Albus savait quelque chose, mais le leur cachait. _"Il nous en dira peut-être plus lors de la sixième réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la fin du mois,"_ pensa le professeur avant de se racler la gorge.   
  
Après ce cours, Harry et ses deux amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle des Gryffondors pour discuter. Il leur devait bien cela. Cela faisait une quasi éternité qu'il ne s'était pas installé à une table pour plaisanter avec ses amis. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'air était lourd, il savait qu'ils allaient lui poser des questions et qu'il mentait aussi bien qu'un enfant devant ses parents en colère. Il devrait suivre les conseils de Seamus et leur dire que ce n'était peut-être pas trop de leurs affaires, il allait les blesser, ça c'était sûr. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé en cours de potion et se dit que cette réserve lui était à jamais interdite, il ne voulait pas savoir quel sort avait jeté Snape pour protéger ses ingrédients. Il allait devoir écrire à Balthazar, comme il le faisait presque à tous les deux jours pour lui dire comment tout allait, depuis son arrivé à Hogwarts. Il l'aiderait peut-être.   
  
"Harry... je sais que tu vas peut-être nous dire que ce ne sont pas de nos affaires, mais sache que nous nous inquiétons énormément pour toi, commença Hermione en se tournant vers son premier ami.  
- Oui, même Charlie, Remus et Snuffles ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Hermione, Ron, posez-moi la question qui vous brûle directement, je n'ai jamais été fort sur les préliminaires.  
- J'espère que tu sais dans quel contexte on utilise ce mot, marmonna Hermione en rosissant, devant les regards vide de ses copains. Huh-ummm ! fit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Assoyons-nous d'abord, je sais que tu vas te sentir sous interrogatoire, mais je t'en prie, réponds à nos questions avec sincérité.  
- Je ne te promets rien, je...  
- Est-ce que tu essaierais de nous protéger de quelque chose, Harry ? demanda Ron, en s'assoyant en califourchon sur sa chaise.  
- De moi-même ?  
- Quoi !!  
- Écoutez, après ce qui est arrivé à Cédric, l'année dernière...  
- Harry ! s'écria Hermione. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.  
- Je sais, dit Harry sur le même ton qu'il avait commencé. Mais vous ne devez pas vous cacher le fait que Voldemort me veut, moi. Et qu'il fera tout en son pouvoir pour me tuer, me blesser, me détruire. S'il doit passer par ma famille, mes amis, les professeurs d'Hogwarts, il le fera. Je suis une source de danger et...  
- Tais-toi ! s'écria fortement Ron, en colère. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu as dit... tu disais que le fait de ne pas prononcer son nom, ne faisait que l'aider dans sa propagande de la peur. Alors ne tombe pas dans son jeu, ne t'éloignes pas de ceux qui tiennent à toi, de "peur" de les perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Hermione, Si..., Snuffles, Remus, Dumbledore, ma famille, les professeurs, Hagrid, nos copains les gryffondors, nos copains de classes, ne veulent pas te perdre. Pas parce que tu es le Survivant, mais parce que tu nous es cher, parce que tu es un innocent, parce que tu es un étudiant, parce que tu es un camarade de classe, parce que... tu es notre ami, merde ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider si oui ou non nous voulons mettre nos vies en danger pour toi. Tu le fais bien, et cela sans t'en rendre compte, tu mets ta vie en danger pour tout le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus. Personne ne te demande de le faire... c'est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs attentes sur tes épaules, mais, toi, tu le fais parce que tu as bon coeur, non pas pour des idéaux que tu n'as pas pu apprendre, dû au fait de ta vie moldue. Je risquerai ma vie un millier de fois pour toi parce que je t'aime, tu es mon ami. Cela va surprendre, dit Ron en riant un peu, il prit un respire et reprit... Je le dirai pour la première fois, mais, je le jure, ce ne sera pas la dernière que tu entendras ce mot, ce nom, cet horreur sortir de ma bouche : V... et merde ! Vol... VOLDEMORT !  
- Ron..." murmura Hermione ébahie.   
  
Le premier cri de Ron, qui voulait le silence de son ami, avait attiré une foule de gryffondor qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre les trois mousquetaires. Nombreuses parmi eux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Le silence qui suivit ses paroles disparut sous les acclamations des gryffondors, sous les cris, les applaudissements, les hourras et les bravos de leur camarade de classes et de maison. Lee et Sonya Muraska, leur préfète de sixième, laissèrent passer. De toute façon, ils étaient de ceux qui hurlaient le plus fort. Les jumeaux fiers des paroles de leur petit frère le prirent sur leurs épaules. Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan et Dean soulevèrent Harry sur les leurs. Ils ne cessèrent de scander les noms de leurs compagnons. Harry avait eu des larmes aux yeux à un moment durant les paroles flamboyantes de Ron, de même qu'Hermione. Il souriait de voir que, malgré cette fin de journée désastreuse, les gryffondors ne lui en voulaient pas trop et appuyaient les dires de son meilleur ami. Il allait, finalement, leur expliquer, du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui se passait dans sa vie.   
  
Ces festivités se terminèrent de façon abruptes lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre près du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'était ouvert, il y avait plusieurs minutes, pour laisser passer Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy et Isobella Clutch qui avaient tous l'air presque apeuré de voir tous ces gryffondors pousser des cris, fêter haut et fort et soulever deux des leurs. Severus qualifiera cette vision d'anarchie, Isobella de folie passagère, Lucius dira que ce n'était que le barbarisme des gryffondors qui se montrait à jour.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda gentiement, mais fermement le directeur Dumbledore.  
- Nous fêtions notre solidarité, directeur, dit Lee qui tenait toujours Harry au-dessus de lui.  
- Oui, nous montrions notre amitié à Harry, monsieur, dit Neville timidement, mais sans se cacher.  
- Nous félicitions les sages paroles de Ronald Weasley, monsieur le directeur, dit Parvati, un large sourire sur le visage les yeux brillants de larmes.  
- Je vois, murmura Dumbledore. Vous pouvez redéposer vos camarades au sol, messieurs.  
- Oui, directeur.  
- Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.  
- Directeur... ! s'écria Seamus en se mettant devant ses trois camarades.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, messieurs, demoiselles, ils ne seront pas punis pour quoi que ce soit. Je trouve votre solidarité très émouvante, même, dit le professeur McGonagall qui ricana doucement des soupirs de soulagement de ses pupilles.  
- Maintenant, grogna Severus, retournez dans vos dortoirs, vous couchez. À ce que je sache, il n'y a pas congé demain, même si c'est vendredi."   
  
Personne ne retourna se coucher, ils attendirent le départ du super trio. Les trois amis sortirent après les professeurs sous des sifflements d'encouragements et des applaudissements. Harry rit de bon coeur en entendant Snape maugréer. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur murmura :   
  
"Demain, je vous dirai... presque tout. Où j'étais et ce que je faisais, et dans une semaine, je vous dévoilerai tout le plan, d'accord ?  
- Mmm ! Je crois que l'on peut attendre une semaine avant de savoir quel est le grand plan.  
- Plan pour quoi, jeunes gens, les surprit madame Clutch.  
- Un cri de victoire pour les gryffondors en quidditch, dit Hermione d'un ton égal.  
- Mmm ! fit la jeune femme en regardant Harry du coin de l'oeil.  
- Merci, messieurs, dames, mais je vais pouvoir poursuivre avec eux.  
- Albus... commença Remus soucieux.  
- Ne vous en faîtes donc pas, je ne vais pas les manger, n'est-ce pas les enfants ?"   
  
Le trio dynamique rirent de bonne humeur et de soulagement en voyant Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et Isobella Clutch s'éloigner. Ils n'aimaient pas vraiment Snape, n'avaient pas confiance en Malfoy senior et... Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de madame Clutch, lors de son introduction en début d'année, elle avait été bizarre.  
  


Flash 

  
  
Ron fronçait des sourcils, son frère ne s'était pas assis avec eux dans le Hogwarts Express. Il n'avait pas voulu et là, il était en retard, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Il y avait quatre places de vide au lieu de deux, comme leur avait dit Remus Lupin et Charlie Weasley. Il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses deux frères qui jasaient vivement plusieurs parchemins entre leurs mains. Leur affaires avaient débuté cet été, il n'avait jamais su comment ils avaient trouvé l'argent, mais il avait sa petite idée. Il poussa un soupir en entendant Dumbledore énumérer les restrictions pour les premières années. À la liste s'était ajouté un couvre-feu : tous les élèves devaient être à l'intérieur de l'école pour 19 heures et dans leur maison pour 20, une chance que les professeurs n'avaient pas interdit la sorti au Pré-au-Lard. Des infractions aux règlements, comme aller dans la forêt interdite, seraient punies sévèrement : la perte de 200 points par personnes et une exclusion de la communauté de Hogwarts durant un mois. Ces dernières instructions furent dites d'un ton sec et claquant comme un coup de fouet par le directeur. Après avoir dit tout cela, Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, tout le monde dans la salle pouvait voir à quel point il avait vieilli ces derniers mois. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit son sourire de bon grand-père en regardant ses élèves. Il devait présenter les nouveaux arrivés dans le corps enseignant de Hogwarts.   
  
"Avant que vous puissez finalement commencer à manger, mes chers élèves, il est temps pour moi de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Ils sont en retard, mais ne seront pas long, j'en suis sûr. Tout d'abord, je vous demande de ne pas paniquer et de vous rappeler si, à aucun moment, il y a deux ans...  
- Quoi ! s'écria Robertha Meskal, une sixième de Poufsouffle. Vous l'avez réengagé.  
- On doit leur donner cela, ils sont vite de la comprenure, marmonna Snape, un vilain sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Mademoiselle Meskal, je vous prie. Le Ministère de la magie a approuvé mon choix, de plus, personne d'autre ne voulait du poste.  
- Et Moody, demanda, avec curiosité, Sacha Daysun, un quatrième de Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Crouch avait pris sa place. Il ne pouvait pas revenir ?  
- Il a eu une traumatisante année et cela n'a pas aidé. Il ne veut pas, lui non plus, revenir à Hogwarts.  
- Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi je suis revenu alors, hein ? grogna Joshua Seil, un septième de Serpentard. J'aurais dû écouté mes parents...  
- Personne t'a demandé de revenir, aboya Fred Weasley, en se levant rapidement.  
- Ouais !!"   
  
Après cette réplique, la plupart des élèves se levèrent pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation. La plupart d'entre eux avaient apprécié les cours de Remus Lupin, mais ils n'allaient pas accepter que leurs vies soient mises en danger de cette façon, même s'ils semblaient oublier que rien ne leur était arrivé, il y a deux ans. Les tentatives des professeurs, qui s'étaient levé, au contraire d'Albus qui se rassit déçu de ses élèves, ne portèrent pas fruit. Les têtes de maison décidèrent eux-mêmes d'aller arrêter les cris de leur pupilles respectifs. Mais ils ne purent rien faire, le silence revint lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser passer Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Isobella Clutch et... un chien noir. Harry se tourna tout de suite vers sa deuxième némésis, comme tout le monde, et le vit pâlir d'horreur. Comme si le fait de voir son père franchir la porte d'un pas décidé avait finalement réussit à prouver les dires de Lucius sur sa présence à l'école. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit et aucun élève n'osait bouger ; Lupin, le loup-garou, et Malfoy senior, un membre de la haute aristocratie, un membre du ministère étaient tous deux présents.   
  
"Je vous l'avais dit, directeur, marmonna Snape très clairement, en retournant à sa place. L'un d'eux aime à faire une entrée remarquée.  
- De qui veux-tu parler, Severus ? demanda hautainement Lucius en restant où il était, un peu en avant des autres adultes.  
- Directeur, j'ai l'impression que d'après les cris de colère que j'ai entendu, commença Lupin doucement, que...  
- Directeur, interrompit soudainement la femme qui était aux côtés du loup-garou. Nous sommes désolés de ce retard, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour pouvoir discuté d'un plan.  
- Un plan ? demanda Albus en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Quel... commença Charlie.  
- Oui! dit-elle en tournant un regard vide vers Lucius qui avait un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Plan qui vise à nous assurer la protection des élèves du loup-garou.  
- Mais... s'écria Remus.  
- Nous étions en plein débat, lorsque je me suis rendu compte de l'heure, interrompit Lucius. Finalement, nous n'avons pas pu nous entendre à nous quatre sur ce qu'il fallait faire.  
- Pourquoi seulement vous quatre ? demanda McGonagall. Nous aurions pu avoir un mot à dire là-dessus.  
- Parce que, dit Charlie en comprenant, nous sommes les responsables des cours permettant la réussite de ce plan : le cours des soins aux créatures magiques et la défense contre les forces du mal.  
"Merci, murmura, inaudible de leur auditeur, Remus.  
"Ce n'est pas pour toi, loup, grogna Lucius, en se tournant vers le petit groupe qu'ils formaient un sourcil levé.  
"Ce n'est rien, Remus, dit Charlie en souriant.  
"Pff ! " fit seulement la nouvelle venue.  
- Cela a l'air très intéressant, commença Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur. Et je crois que Severus pourrait vous aider dans votre "plan". Élèves de Hogwarts, je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs. Monsieur Charlie Weasley et, son assistante, madame Isobella Clutch s'occuperont de vos cours sur les soins faites aux créatures magiques. Et monsieur Remus Lupin et, son assistant, monsieur Lucius Malfoy s'occuperont de vos cours de défense contre la magie noire. Venez prendre vos places messieurs, dame, votre discussion a dû vous affamer.  
- Il ne faut pas exagérer, Dumbledore," dit Lucius en avançant, sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux élèves.   
  
À ce moment, Harry se demanda quelle était la vraie raison de leur retard. Madame Clutch ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, elle avait un air d'affinité avec Malfoy senior qui le dérangeait. Elle était grande, plus grande que la plupart des femmes à la table des professeurs, elle n'était pas laide, mais elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, les cheveux noirs suie, les yeux gris aciers, une bouche trop grande, un teint brûlé par le soleil, un menton rond avec une petite fossette au milieu et un petit nez droit. La coiffure qu'elle avait ne l'aidait pas non plus, les cheveux longs, mal soignés, coupés en dégradé, cela se voyait malgré la multitude de tresses qu'elle avait. La tenue qu'elle portait était très garçonnière et n'avantageait, alors pas du tout, ses formes féminines si elle en avait. Ron se dit en la voyant que Charlie était mal parti, s'il voulait tant la rencontrer. Elle s'assit entre Charlie et madame Orna Sinistra et se tint droite et raide sur sa chaise.   
  


Fin   
  


Dumbledore regarda les trois adolescents assis devant son bureau. Il savait que les deux amis étaient inquiets pour Harry, mais Balthazar lui avait expliqué de laisser faire le "gamin". Il ne savait pas, lui non plus, ce que mijotait notre jeune héros, mais il était sûr que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance qu'il ne ferait rien de trop dangereux. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit madame Pince sur Severus Snape lorsqu'il était allé à la bibliothèque. C'était donc à cela qu'avait servi le polynectar de Harry. _"À transgresser une règle, de façon brillante, mais une transgression tout de même. Et je ne peux même pas leur révéler comment je l'ai su sans détruire le statut de Balthazar. Je me demande vraiment quel livre Harry avait tellement besoin qu'il doive enfreindre une règle et de la pire des manières. Dommage pour Severus, il va avoir madame Pince accrocher à ses visites irrégulières à la bibliothèque, maintenant." _   
  
"Hum ! Je vais aller droit au but. Harry, Balthazar m'a envoyé une lettre, il y a deux semaines, pour me parler de tes comportements caractériels qui risquaient de changer.  
- Balthazar ?  
- Qui c'est, ce type au fait ? grogna Ron, fâché.  
- C'est vrai, Ron et Ginny m'en ont parlé dans leur lettre, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui il est.  
- Hermione, Ron, si Harry ne vous a pas expliqué le lien qui les unissait, lui et Balthazar, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.  
- Alors dîtes-nous quels sont les liens qui vous unisses, vous ? rétorqua Hermione sourire en coin.  
- Marqué ! dit Dumbledore en riant. Je l'ai proposé au ministères des mystères, pour qu'il puisse s'assurer de la protection de notre cher ami Potter.  
- C'est ton garde-du-corps ?  
- Oui, après la première attaque, cet été, le Ministère de la magie me l'a assigné comme protecteur.  
- Oh ! murmura Ron.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit au juste ? demanda Harry soupçonneux.  
- Il m'a clairement spécifié de ne pas te déranger dans quoi que tu sois en train de faire, mais de garder un oeil sur toi, sur ta protection. Donc, si tu ne veux pas parler du "projet" que tu es en train de faire, c'est ton choix.  
- Mais directeur...  
- Hermione, j'ai grande confiance dans le jugement de Balthazar et dans les capacités d'Harry. Tu sais ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire, Harry, tu choisiras sagement les avenues que tu utiliseras pour réussir tes plans.  
- Oui, directeur, fit doucement Harry, mort de honte, mais cela personne ne le vit. C'est pour cela que vous vouliez nous parler ?  
- Je n'avais pas prévu, cette petite discussion, c'est quand je vous ai entendu dans la chambre des Gryffondors que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je vous parle.  
- Pourquoi nous, Hermione et moi, directeur ?  
- Parce que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis et que vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Je vous demande de ne pas trop le pousser à vous révéler tout de suite ses plans.  
- Vous avez raison, de toute façon, Harry avait prévu de tout nous dire dans une semaine, dit Hermione.  
- Bien, je crois que l'on peut se quitter sur ceci dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Oh ! N'oubliez pas, si vous devez faire de telles ovations à l'amitié, attendez donc que le soleil soit levé. Vous avez fait peur à madame Clutch qui a entendu le nom de Voldemort crié.  
- Oups !" fit Ron en rougissant.   
  
Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres en riant doucement. Les garçons laissèrent Hermione à la porte de sa chambre, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Tout était redevenu plus sain entre eux. Ron et Harry furent reçus par des rires complices, dans leur chambre, Neville, Seamus et Dean les avaient attendus. Ils discutèrent des paroles de Ron et de l'importance que les gryffondors y avaient donné. Ils tombèrent, tous les trois, d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous un peu hypocrites vu la façon que tout le monde traitait Harry lorsque quelque chose de mal ou en relation avec Voldemort survenait dans les murs de l'école. Harry les assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, le lien qui l'unissait avec Voldemort, lorsque celui-ci tenta de le tuer et lorsqu'il le kidnappa l'année dernière, n'avait rien de rassurant pour personne. Le fait qu'il ait été élevé par des moldus, qu'il ait des caractéristiques serpentard n'aidait pas non plus, dans ses relations avec le monde des sorciers. Le passé était le passé, ils n'avaient qu'à en retenir les leçons pour ne pas répéter les même erreurs. Ils allèrent tous se coucher pour être en forme demain, il y avait pratique de quidditch et une retenue avec le prof de potion pour Harry. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, notre magnifique et indestructible trio eurent presque en même temps cette pensée : mais pourquoi diable madame Clutch était si proche de la chambre des Gryffondors, cette nuit ?   
  
Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé et pourquoi il était couvert de sueur. Il prit un respire pour calmer ses nerfs, poussa ses draps et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Oh oui ! Les éclairs. Pourtant, les météosibyls n'avaient pas prévu d'orage pour aujourd'hui. L'homme passa sa main veineuse dans ses cheveux bruns dorés et alla se faire une tasse de thé pour se calmer les nerfs, il aurait cru qu'à son âge, il n'aurait plus peur des orages. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et soupira, il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à partager son lit, que personne ne viendrait entrer sans frapper sur eux, mais non. Sirius était, sous sa forme animagi, couché sur la carpette proche de son lit. Remus grogna, la paranoïa de son ami l'attristait. Les annnées que son dernier meilleur ami passa à la prison d'Azkaban lui avait appris la méfiance et qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, personne. Il apporta un drap pour recouvrir la forme noire et se redirigea vers sa petite table pour prendre sa boisson. Il sirota son thé au gingembre, doucement pour ne pas se brûler. Le loup était excité en lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le seul moment où il se souvint que son alter-ego ait réagi de la sorte remontait à cet été, le jour où il avait fait la rencontre d'un semblable. Pff ! Un loup-garou à Hogwarts... Remus ne finit pas cette ligne de pensée, il était bien ici, non. Il appréciait tellement qu'Albus l'ait repris et comment Charlie, Lucius et Isobella s'étaient mis de son côté, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, en y repensant même maintenant.   
  
"Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, le Ministère a enfin compris, après la mort de madame Figg et celle d'une famille entière de moldus...  
- Albus, et les enfants, Severus...  
- Les enfants doivent être prêts pour ce qui risque d'arriver. Leur nombre sera moindre et je leur dois protection.  
- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils seront moindre, leurs parents se disent qu'ils ne peuvent plus avoir confiance en celui qui engagea un loup-garou...  
- Remus, il faut que vous revenez, vous êtes mon seul espoir, personne d'autre ne veut prendre la place.  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous compreniez bien, vous et le Ministère de la magie, dans quoi vous vous embarquiez avec des reporters comme Rita Skeeter, si cela se savait avant terme...  
- Alors ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai vraiment apprécié d'être dans les souliers du professeur.  
- Merci. Passons à la mauvaise nouvelle, mon ami.  
- Mmm ?  
- On me tord le bras, Remus..."   
  
Les réminiscences de Remus s'interrompirent brusquement, pour laisser place à l'hurlement de douleur quasi inhumain qui retentit dans toute l'école. Un hurlement emplit de désespoir, de total incompréhension et, aussi, d'une terreur sans nom. Snuffles se redressa rapidement et se tourna, paniqué, les pupilles dilatées, vers son ami. Remus dit d'une voix étranglé de peur et d'horreur :   
  
"C... c'était Harry !?!" 


	3. 2

**Chapitre 2  
Harry, c'est toi qui criait comme une banshee ? **   
  
Définir un sentiment comme l'amour est vraiment difficile, voir impossible, à faire. Il faut d'abord l'avoir connu, de plusieurs façons, la vie réelle, les livres et l'imaginaire. Il y a l'amour platonique l'amour filial, l'amour agape et l'amour passionné, ceux que l'on connaît le mieux. Alors dans quelle catégorie pouvait se retrouver l'amour de cette chère amie pour son maître, c'était ce qu'elle se demandait, en le regardant dormir. Elle l'aimait, elle le savait, mais ce n'était pas sensé être un sentiment "fait" pour elle. Elle siffla un peu en se souvenant de ce qu'elle devait faire pour le bien de cet homme. Son maître s'était réveillé en hurlant, il y a plusieurs heures. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de son maître, c'était comme si elle avait été lacée avec celle d'une autre personne. Cela faisait plus de douze heures de cela, ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais cela faisait trop longtemps pour elle. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé ? Elle se recoucha légèrement et s'éloigna, elle devait trouver un moyen de ramener son maître adoré dans le monde des vivants, malgré leur sinistre entourage. Qu'est-ce qu'un animal pouvait bien faire dans ce cas là ? Surtout lorsque personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre son langage.   
  
_"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû insister pour savoir... Je..." _   
  
"Ron !  
- ...Hermione ?  
- Je... est-ce que ça va aller ?  
- Oh... ! Hermione, je devrais te poser la même question, c'est ton ami, aussi, qui est couché là.  
- Je sais, mais tu as tellement l'air plus atteint que moi... et...  
- tout ceci a pu se passer ?  
- Je n'en sais rien R...  
- Hermione, c'est le temps d'aider notre ami comme il se doit. Comme on l'a toujours fait.  
- Tu as raison, il faut se mettre à chercher. Quel était son plan ? Que faisait-il à la bibliothèque ?..."   
  
Ron se leva et suivit son amie vers la sortie de l'infirmerie de madame Pomfrey, ils eurent un dernier regard plein de regret, de colère, mais surtout de chagrin. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à aider leur ami. Ils furent plutôt surpris de voir qui voudrait les aider par la suite. Leur meilleur ami restait dans un état comateux, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il "dormait". Personne, pas même Dumbledore, n'avait réussi à le réveiller et personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, enfin peut-être pas. Snape avait repris la petite fiole qui traînait sur le sol à côté de Harry inconscient et avait dit au directeur qu'il allait essayer de savoir ce que c'était. Dumbledore ne fit que le remercier. L'homme ne resta pas longtemps pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire du garçon, il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Il ne savait pas ce que Harry Potter avait tenté de faire, mais il allait essayer de le découvrir. Sirius faillit mourir en voyant le corps froid de son filleul, il faillit se transformer en larmes, mais Remus réussit à le consoler en lui disant que le garçon n'était pas mort. Remus Lupin fut le premier sur le lieu d'où il avait entendu provenir les cris déments.   
  


Flash   
  


"C... c'était Harry... ?!?"   
  
L'angoisse agrippa le coeur de Remus Lupin qui se redressa de sa chaise avec précipitation et courut, Sirius à ses côtés. Ils se servirent de leur fin odorat pour repérer le jeune homme. Le professeur ne pensa même pas à se revêtir d'une robe de chambre pour se couvrir. Il ne pensa qu'à courir et retrouver Harry le plus rapidement possible. Il espérait que Vous-Savez-Qui-Ne-Pas-Nommer n'était pas derrière tout cela, il ne saurait pas comment supporté la mort d'un autre être cher. Surtout, il espérait que Lucius n'ait rien à voir. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ce "type", qu'il avait plusieurs cartes dans sa manche, s'il était au sein d'Hogwarts, c'était pour une bonne raison. L'aristocrate n'aurait pas accepté aussi facilement le poste "d'assistant" à un loup-garou pour l'enseignement à l'école que fréquentait son fils. Non, cela cachait quelque chose. Il y avait ensuite madame Clutch. Sirius n'aimait pas trop l'odeur qui était la sienne, cela sentait la fausseté. Ils avaient tous deux essayé d'en parler à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci leur avait dit de lui faire confiance, cette femme était sûre. Il ne fallait pas oublier cette impression qu'avait ressenti Remus avant que les cris ne se répercutent dans l'école. Cette impression de déjà-vu, son côté loup qui semblait vouloir prendre le dessus de son côté humain, le loup qui venait de trouver grand intérêt pour une situation ou pour une personne. La dernière fois, il y avait eu la présence de son alter-ego un autre loup-garou, une femelle. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui c'était passé, mais une chose était resté, l'odeur et le goût du sang. Remus n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées là-dessus, il venait d'arriver à une impasse. Il n'y avait rien dans ce corridor du troisième étage de l'école, pourtant, l'odeur de Harry était très forte, ici. Snuffles renifla le plancher et continua à chercher. Le garçon devait avoir sa cape d'invisibilité, comment avait-il réussi à le garder sur lui dans un moment, assumèrent-ils, d'agitation ? Remus fit comme son ami de toujours et essaya sentir l'air autour de lui pour savoir où pouvait se trouver le fils de James. Le parrain réussit à le retrouver sur le plancher proche d'une fiole avec une trace de liquide argentée qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de leur arrivée précipitée. Il grogna et tira sur un survêtement. Harry avait transformé sa cape pour qu'elle puisse rester en place et le permettre de bouger, comme les capes à capuchon que l'on retrouvait aux Gladrags Wizardwears. Remus retira proprement la cape d'invisibilité sur Harry et le jeta dans un coin en entendant des pas de course. Ils avaient découvert un Harry inconscient au même moment que le directeur, les professeurs et plusieurs élèves arrivaient, toujours dans leurs habits de nuits.   
  
"Harry ! s'écria Charlie en se jetant à leurs côtés.  
- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda horrifiée Minerva.  
- Je n'en sais rien, nous venons juste de le trouver... Calme-toi, Snuffles, il est en vie, dit Remus qui avait trouvé le poul lent du gamin.  
- Vite ! Pomfrey ! dit avec urgence, professeur Flitwick.  
- Écartez-vous, laissez-moi passer !!  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius Malfoy en se redressant la petite fiole entre les doigts.  
- Mmm ? fit Severus en s'approchant de lui.  
- Harry !!" hurlèrent Ron et Hermione, qui venaient d'arriver.   
  
Severus demanda la permission au directeur de se retirer pour pouvoir se mettre à l'étude de cette fiole, permission qui lui fut accordée rapidement et avec gratitude. Dumbledore dû, par la suite, ordonné aux préfets de toutes les maisons de diriger les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Leur chef de maison, excluant Severus, Lucius allait le remplacer, allait les compter. Ce fut dur de pousser les gryffondors à suivre leur préfets, qui étaient tout aussi accablé que les autres. N'était-ce pas la semaine dernière qu'ils fêtaient, bruyamment, la loyauté, l'amitié des gryffondors pour Harry ? C'était trop, plusieurs d'entre eux pleuraient, Hermione, les jumeaux Weasley et Ginny essayaient de tirer Ron qui, s'il n'avait pas été giflé par un Charlie en colère, serait tombé dans l'hystérie.   
  
Charlie n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état, il avait dû le gifler, il s'était excusé.; Ron ne fit que cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux qui avaient allongé cet été, en suivant ses camarades. Les autres professeurs allaient sortir et faire une fouille des sols de l'école, juste au cas où. Dumbledore ne dit pas tout haut cette dernière pensée, il ne voulait pas de panique générale. Ils devaient garder la tête froide et découvrir le plus rapidement ce qui était arrivé à un de leurs élèves. Il devait écrire à Balthazar aussi, il devait venir le plus rapidement, le jeune homme saurait apprécier l'information, s'il était toujours le garde-du-corps de Harry. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant Clutch se diriger vers madame Pomfrey pour offrir son aide qui fut accepter rapidement. Elles transportèrent magiquement le corps de Harry et s'éloignèrent rapidement pour voir ce qu'il avait. Dumbledore allait devoir revoir les dires du garde-du-corps de Harry sur cette femme. Il faisait confiance en le jugement du jeune homme, mais... Il fallait être prudent dans les temps qu'ils vivaient tous. Il forma des groupes pour fouiller le plus d'endroit en le moins de temps possible.   
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Poppy Pomfrey et Isobella Clutch essayèrent toutes les incantations, tous les sorts, pour réanimer Harry, mais elles ne purent rien. Elles étaient sidérées de voir qu'elles étaient impuissantes. Même Severus vint leur rendre une brève visite avec une potion qu'il avait en magasin pour essayer de le réveiller pour avoir les paroles de Harry sur cette potion qu'ils avaient retrouvée à ses côtés. Il s'était attendu à un silence inconscient du gamin alors il ne fut pas déçu lorsque rien ne se produisit. Il retourna à ses grimoires et à ses potions en leur faisant un signe de tête, le regard de Clutch suivant ses pas. Elles constatèrent, lorsque Pomfrey se calma, que la respiration du jeune sorcier était normale, qu'il n'y avait pas d'anomalie corporelle flagrante. C'était comme s'il dormait, alors peut-être allait-il se réveiller normalement. Seul le temps allait le leur dire.   
  
Réflexion qui ne fut pas acceptée facilement par plusieurs élèves le lendemain matin, vendredi 22 septembre. Presque aucun élève ne dormit cette nuit, la plupart préoccupé par Harry ou de leur sort futur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait empêcher ceux qui avait attaqué Harry Potter, de les attaquer eux ? Tout le monde pensait à une attaque à ce moment, alors ils furent très choqués le lendemain. Les Serpentards étaient plus méchants que jamais. Plusieurs bagarres éclatèrent à cause d'une remarque des membres de la maison du serpent dite à un gryffondor. Pour une fois, pour les serpentards, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait exception échappant à la règle, Draco restait silencieux quant au sort bizarre de Harry Potter. Il était allé voir son père pour des explications, des informations, mais ce dernier lui avait dit avec joie d'aller se coucher avant qu'il ne lui retire des points. Il était, ce matin, assis à sa table entouré de ses acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, il regardait la table des professeurs, son cousin lui avait toujours dit être perspicace avec le langage corporel, il allait voir si c'était le cas pour aujourd'hui. Ron ne fit rien, ne parla pas, ne mangea pas ne se bagarra pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Une chance pour lui, ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir et tenter d'alléger son sentiment de culpabilité mal placé. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait aider Ginny qui ne cessait de pleurer, pourtant, elle avait ses propres sentiments à... vivre et exprimer. Que devait-elle faire ? Les renier pour aider les autres, qui allait l'aider, elle ? Charlie, ce vendredi, resta avec eux le plus souvent qu'il pouvait. Il tenta de les consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voyait bien la peur que ce soit Celui-Qui-Devait-Être-Silencieusement-Nommer qui soit l'attaquant, mais il connaissait mieux. Il ne leur dit rien de ce qu'avaient discuté les professeurs, ce matin. Avant les déclarations de Dumbledore, il y avait eu une réunion d'urgence entre le personnel de l'école, Snape était là, il n'avait pas dormit non plus.   
  


Fin   
  


"Je sais que cela ne se fait pas, mais j'ai donné ordre à nos hiboux d'intercepter les lettres des élèves, débuta Dumbledore. Nous ne voulons pas que des journalistes éditent des rumeurs. Nous ne voulons pas de panique.  
- Qui voulez-vous convaincre, Dumbledore, vraiment ? demanda hargneusement Lucius.  
- Taisez-vous, Malfoy ! dit Charlie fâché, tentant de retenir Snuffles d'attaquer.  
- Pff !  
- Écoutez, commença Snape, Albus a eu raison.  
- Severus, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Remus, les traits tirés.  
- Rien du tout, alors voilà pourquoi le monde extérieur ne doit rien savoir pour le moment. Il faut attendre de voir si je trouve quelque chose ou si Potter se réveille de lui-même. Si après tout cela, nous n'arrivons à rien, nous devrons avertir l'extérieur pour demander de l'aide. J'ai remarqué autre chose... madame Clutch n'est pas parmi nous, grogna-t-il en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux.  
- Je sais, dit Albus.  
- Et nous sommes tous là, alors je ne comprends pas.  
- Elle nous a laissé une lettre," dit Pomfrey.   
  
En effet, après leur tentative infructueuse pour réveiller Harry, elle avait laissé Pomfrey s'occuper du garçon et retourna dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre. Elle fit ses bagages légèrement, elle n'emporta pas trop de chose, elle alla remettre la lettre sur le bureau de l'infirmière et s'en alla discrètement, mais rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Lucius pour se taire et ne pas la défendre aux yeux de tous, il en dépendait de sa crédibilité. Lorsque le soleil se leva, la pauvre infirmière crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque en lisant les premières lignes, elle ne finit même pas la lettre qu'elle se retrouvait au bureau du directeur qui avait écrit à Balthazar, plus tôt cette nuit, pour l'informer de la situation. Après la lecture de la lettre, Albus lui dit de se calmer, que ce n'était rien de trop grave, enfin pas vraiment, il y avait tout de même cet aveu qui le chiffonnait et le dégoûtait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il réécrit une lettre à Balthazar le sommant de venir au plus tôt. C'était après cela qu'il décida de faire une réunion d'urgence, tout le personnel de l'école devait y être. Ils allaient d'abord savoir ce qui se passait avec Isobella Clutch et, ensuite, ils allaient tous revoir les événements qui auraient pu amener le jeune Potter dans ces tracas, pour pouvoir mieux l'aider. C'était pour cela que Pomfrey se retrouvait devant tout le corps personnel de Hogwarts pour lire la missive de madame Clutch :   
  
**"Albus Dumbledore,   
  
Je suis désolée de vous quitter aussi vite, mais les affaires m'appellent. Je dois partir le plus vite possible, je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider Harry Potter, mais je vais essayer ailleurs. Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas responsable de l'état comateux de Harry. Je n'ai pas pu prévenir cette attaque(?), je dois me retirer donc de cette mission pour chercher d'autres avenues. Je crois que Voldemort est derrière tout ça, comment je n'en sais rien, c'est un "feeling", comme vous dîtes, vous les anglais. C'est pour cela que je pars, cela me sera facile de le retrouver puisque je travaille pour lui, en contrepartie seulement. Laissez-moi vous expliquer avant que vous ne me lanciez la première pierre. Cet été, je fus engagée comme espion pour Voldemort grâce à un Mangemort, je ne dirais rien quant à l'offre, seulement qu'elle était alléchante. Ils surent par un moyen que j'ignore que j'allais travailler pour vous, ils vinrent à moi, et non le contraire. Je n'ai pas été trop dangereusement testée. Le Mangemort en question porta sa vie en garantie pour moi. Qui suis-je ? Agente "Isobella Clutch" du Ministère des mystères du Canada. Cela, il ne le sait pas, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. J'ai été chargé par "Ingrid Toothlock" de veiller à la sécurité de votre Survivant. N'oubliez pas que vos histoires voyagent assez rapidement. Je suis donc venue ici que pour cette raison, et pour celle qui est d'espionner pour Voldemort. Je joue à double tranchant, je le sais, mais vous le comprendrez plus tard, c'est pour la seule cause de Harry, et personne d'autre.   
  
Humblement vôtre, "Isobella Clutch"**   
  
Ils restèrent tous silencieux, pendant un long moment, assimilant ce qui venait d'être lu. Severus fronça des sourcils, il n'avait pas eu connaissance de cette nouvelle recrue au sein des Mangemorts et qui aurait pu porter sa vie en garantie de la bonne foi de la jeune femme ? Personne d'assez stupide n'aurait fait cela. À moins qu'elle ne soit sûre de son coup, mais face à Voldemort, combien de temps cette personne espérait-elle continuer cette mascarade ?... Il pouvait retourner cette question vers lui-même... Remus était horrifié. Une Mangemort ! Comment pourraient-ils croire qu'elle ne fut en rien dans cette tragédie, si elle avouait... C'était là le hic, non, elle avouait elle-même qu'elle jouait les double-espionnes pour le camp de Voldemort et celui du monde des sorciers. Il ne la croyait pas, il ne pouvait la croire. Albus Dumbledore était dégoûté, il allait parler à Balthazar de cela, dès que le jeune homme pourra se libérer pour venir. Personne ne pouvait savoir lorsqu'une mission l'envoyait à l'autre bout du monde. En tout cas, Balthazar allait en entendre parler jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles en chauffent et plus. Minerva McGonagall ne comprenait rien à rien, elle attendrait que Albus s'explique, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit que l'on pouvait se fier à elle ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'à chaque année, qu'il y ait une catastrophe venant d'un professeur fraîchement engagé ? Charlie était sidéré, il sursauta légèrement en entendant le couinement attristé et mortifié de Sirius. Il le comprenait, elle avait eu l'air si sympathique, selon lui, alors pourquoi ? Elle avait aidé Remus en début d'année. Tout cela n'était qu'un leurre ? Il devait peut-être revoir leur première rencontre pour savoir... mais à quoi cela servirait, "Isobella Clutch" n'existait pas... Lucius avait un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres, il était sûr que la jeune femme serait de retour rapidement pour besoin de protection. Il la connaissait bien, mais connaissait surtout Voldemort. Il savait que leur maître n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle si elle advenait à ses oreilles. Il poussa un soupir irrité en se disant que cette personne qui mit sa vie en danger pour Isobella devait soit être un imbécile ou amoureux.   
  
Hermione entra dans la chambre des garçons suivit de Ron. Elle poussa un soupir en voyant Neville appuyer contre la fenêtre un livre ouvert sur son lit. Il se tourna doucement vers eux, le regard triste. Il leur sourit en disant qu'il allait les laisser seul. Hermione l'arrêta et lui demanda s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre les jours précédents les événements d'hier. Non, enfin... Tout le monde avait remarqué les changements de personnalité d'Harry. Comme tout le monde, il avait remarqué la quasi obsession de Harry de se retrouver à la bibliothèque après les cours, il ne passait plus son temps à relaxer avec ses amis. Oh ! Il continuait à leur parler, il ne les ignorait pas totalement, il continuait ses entraînements de quidditch, mais la bibliothèque était devenu un lieu plus connu du garçon. Hermione le remercia d'un sourire et se tourna vers Ron qui était assis sur le lit de Neville, un air troublé au visage, lisant le livre.   
  
"C'est quoi ça Nev ?  
- J'ai... Et bien... je... vous allez trouver ça idiot, mais...  
- Crache le morceau, Neville, grogna doucement Ron.  
- J'ai décidé de chercher un peu. Vous vous rappelez, pour son retard en potion jeudi passé, il nous avait dit qu'il avait été à la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher.  
- Vrai, dit Hermione, le front plissé par la réflexion.  
- Je suis allé voir madame Pince et elle m'a dit ne pas se rappeler l'avoir vu cette journée là.  
- Ah bon ! dit Ron.  
- Oui, alors je me suis dit pourquoi il nous aurait menti, encore, j'ai... décidé de fouiller, un peu. J'ai commencé par sa malle, je sais, c'est très mal et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il se fâ...  
- Neville ! s'écria Hermione, en riant.  
- Nous allions le faire de toute façon, expliqua Ron en souriant.  
- Oh !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ça, Hermione, c'est de la magie noire, dit Ron, dégoûté.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit Neville, en fronçant des sourcils. L'auteur a l'air bizarre, regardez."   
  
Neville ferma le livre pour leur montrer la couverture arrière. Ils virent la jeune femme noire aux yeux verts qui les regardait surprise, elle cligna les yeux, haussa des épaules et regarda ailleurs. Hermione s'interrogea tout de suite sur les raisons du tatou et son symbole. Ron essaya de voir s'il se souvenait d'une certaine Lulou Rou. Neville ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas se mettre les pieds dans les plats, il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais il avait déjà vu son nom dans les annales de l'école. Elle avait été chez les Gryffondors au début de l'année 80. Elle était restée moins d'un mois avant de partir et disparaître, d'après ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le livre. C'était au moment du règne de Voldemort peut-être avait-elle été tuée. Il se racla la gorge pour leur dire cela quand la cloche de l'école sonna. Et la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre dans toute l'école :   
  
"S'il vous plaît, rendez-vous tous dans la Grade Salle, le professeur Snape a du nouveau."   
  
_"Enfin !"_ pensèrent en même temps les trois amis. Neville les retint un peu pour leur dire ce qu'il savait sur cette Lulou. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller voir tout cela en profondeur après avoir entendu ce que Snape avait de plus à dire. Ils se rappelèrent de ce matin, de ce qu'avait dit le directeur.   
  


Flash   
  


"Mes chers élèves, Madame Poppy Pomfrey n'a pu réveiller Harry Potter, mais n'ayez crainte, il n'a rien. Il semblerait qu'il soit dans un profond sommeil.  
- Quoi ! Comme la Belle au bois dormant ?" dit, en riant, Blaise.   
  
Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant Draco se redresser légèrement de sa chaise et frapper Blaise, qui était en face de lui, sur le dessus de la tête rapidement et légèrement, en lui chuchotant de se taire et d'écouter. Lucius, à ses côtés, ne fit que ricané malicieusement, fier ou non cela Severus se le demandait. Le professeur Snape se leva et retira 100 points -tous les serpentards en eurent presque la nausée- à Blaise Zabini pour remarques désobligeantes en situation de crise. Toutes les autres maisons, tous les professeurs et même le directeur furent horriblement, honnêtement, grandement, heureusement surpris, ébahis ou ravis. Le professeur continua en disant que personne dans cette salle ne pouvait se permettre de faire des plaisanteries douteuses et de mauvais goûts lorsque l'heure était grave. Après la mort de Cédric Diggory, la communauté de Hogwarts n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre élève soit victime d'un acte criminel. Il finit en disant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, pour l'instant. Il fut interrompu par plusieurs cris furieux des gryffondors.   
  
"Silence ! grogna Charlie, devant les regards surpris des gryffondors. Je veux savoir, et je suis sûr que vous aussi, ce que le professeur Snape peut nous dire.  
- Merci, monsieur Weasley. Comme je le disais, je n'ai rien trouvé de significatif. Je suis présentement en train de faire des recherches avec madame Pince et les professeurs Lupin et Malfoy sur des potions de couleur argentées, avec la saveur de gingembre et l'odeur de soufre, ce qui n'est pas commun. Voilà.  
- Merci Severus, dit Albus en se relevant. J'ai autres chose à vous dire. J'aimerais que vous n'essayiez pas d'envoyer de lettre...  
- Directeur ! s'écria outragé, Courtney Blink, troisième de Serdaigle. Serions-nous mis en quarantaine à cause de Potter ?  
- Pourrions-nous dire une phrase sans que vous nous interrompissiez ? demanda fortement Lucius Malfoy, toujours assis les bras croisés. Laissez-le parler, cela prendra moins de temps pour l'écouter et cela vous donnera plus de temps pour lui poser des questions après. Ne vous a-t-on rien appris chez vous ?  
- Merci bien, Lucius, dit Dumbledore, souriant doucement. Pour répondre à votre question, oui, vous l'êtes. Vos préfets respectifs vont vous remettre, après ceci, les lettres que j'ai interceptées. Comme je le dis à mes collègues, nous ne voulons pas attirer trop d'attention sur le cas de monsieur Potter. Il y aurait autre chose, mmm... madame Clutch n'est plus ici.  
- ...  
- Elle, reprit Albus après que le brouhaha de voix se tut, serait partie, essayer de trouver elle-même ce dont souffrirait Harry Potter. Elle nous aurait, je vous dois la vérité, avouer être une... Mangemort..."   
  
Les élèves furent sidérés, plusieurs poussèrent des cris de rage, d'autres demandèrent à retourner chez eux pris de panique, plusieurs gryffondors accusèrent leur directeur de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Beaucoup de serpentards restèrent silencieux, surtout les plus vieux, ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils se foutaient pour la plupart de Potter, alors... Ron et Hermione se regardèrent horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'aurait pu faire cette femme, mais une seconde !   
  
"Elle vous l'aurait avouer, monsieur, et aurait dit qu'elle chercherait la solution elle-même ?  
- Oui, mademoiselle Granger. Elle dit que la solution se trouvait à sa portée avec Voldemort.  
- Serait-elle une double-espionne, directeur ?  
- Je ne suis pas apte à vous dire cela, mais je le crois, mademoiselle Chang.  
- Elle travaillerait pour Vous-Savez-Qui et pour le bon côté ? demanda Ginny, timidement. Donc, peut-être que ce ne serait pas elle qui...  
- Je ne crois pas, mademoiselle Weasley. Mais nous ne pouvons pas être certain, c'est pour cela que les professeurs et moi-même allons faire des recherches. Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, nos recherches ne porteront peut-être pas fruit, "Isobella Clutch" n'est pas son vrai nom."   
  


Fin   
  


La créature continuait son périple pour trouver quelqu'un pour aider son maître. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne tombe sur un visage "ami", son maître n'aurait pas dit cela, il se méfiait de cette humaine, mais elle était la seule dans les parages. Aucun des autres ne s'étaient pointés depuis très longtemps. Depuis leur dernière attaque, il fallait dire.   
  
"Hé ! Ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de ton maître ? demanda une voix asséchée par la soif.  
- ...  
- Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? J'ai d'importante nouvelle à lui donnée.  
- ...  
- Je me suis toujours demandée si tu comprenais les paroles autres que celle de ton maître ? Mais faut pas faire l'erreur de diminuer la vraie main gauche de Voldemort."   
  
Isobella Clutch n'allait pas parler plus longtemps à l'énorme serpent, elle devait avoir une conférence avec son maître. Ce qui était arrivé à Potter allait peut-être intéressé Voldemort, malgré le fait qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait quelque chose à y voir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort aimait tant cet endroit, c'était si lugubre et il faisait si chaud. Ses robes ne lui servaient à rien ici, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était revêtus de pantalon ¾ et d'une camisole de couleurs pâles afin de ne pas trop attiré la chaleur du soleil. Il tapait assez fort ici, en plein milieu du désert du Sahara, et elle savait que certain Mangemort n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Surtout, qu'il était facile de se perdre dans ce désert doré, les vents n'aidant pas. Voldemort adorait ce lieu désertique, il leur dira que c'était la mort doré. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive depuis l'installation de Voldemort. Elle grogna en se disant que c'était surtout le fait qu'il était un être glacial et qu'il avait besoin de cette chaleur extérieur pour réchauffer son coeur froid.   
  
_"S'il y avait un coeur, dans cet être immonde !"_ Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui, il y avait bien ce pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle le rencontrait, mais elle n'était pas comme... Pettigrew, par exemple, lui qui léchait les bottes sales de son maître pour rester auprès de lui. Elle espérait que c'était jusque là qu'il serait aller pour rester dans le groupe des Mangemorts, pour être de l'équipe des forts comme il disait, on n'était jamais trop sûr avec les êtres faibles. Prenez Lucius, un autre homme à faiblesse, il était aristocrate, il travaillait pour le Ministère de la magie pour avoir son nez dans les affaires des autres, pour se tenir au courant. Personne ne s'imaginait que sa fortune familiale était assez immense pour soutenir le nom des Malfoy pour encore mille ans, s'il y avait les bons investissements au bon moment. Pourquoi était-il un Mangemort ? Parce qu'il croyait dans les idéaux de Voldemort ? _"De la merde !"_ marmonna Clutch en suivant le serpent jusqu'à l'énorme tente de Voldemort. Un membre de la famille Malfoy, Adolfus, un cousin d'Allemagne, s'était marié avec une moldue dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux. Les Malfoy ne l'avaient pas condamné, ni banni ou honni, non ils avaient juste tenté de l'avertir des conséquences de ses gestes, car ce n'était pas tous les enfants d'un parent moldu qui possédait la magie dans leur veine. Ils n'attentèrent pas à la vie de la femme, ils l'acceptèrent, même très rapidement en leur sein, dès qu'ils virent en elle ce potentiel très serpentard qu'ils adoraient tant, la détermination pour accomplir tout projet peu importe le coût. C'était bien elle qui décida de les affronter sur le sujet de leur couple et de leur mariage futur. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était parmi les Mangemorts ? Tout simplement parce que c'était une erreur de jeunesse, il avait suivi quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien et tentait de protéger une autre personne. Maintenant il essayait seulement de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, sa seule faiblesse en restant auprès de Voldemort. Car ce n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier qui pouvait être des leurs et ce n'était personne qui pouvait sortir du groupe... en vie, bien entendu. Karkaroff pouvait en témoigner. _"Pff ! Pas vraiment, c'était la première personne que j'ai dû tuer pour montrer que je n'avais pas froid aux yeux en face de la mort."_   
  
Pour avoir tenté de fuir la marque, il avait été condamné à mort par Voldemort et toute sa famille était mise en danger. Une chance pour elle que le Ministère de la magie avait été plus rapide, Fudge envoya un mot à la famille Karkaroff pour les avertir de la disparition d'un des leurs. Les membres de la famille du feu Igor étaient en cavales, ils se cachaient, car ils savaient que si Igor était mort, leur sort avait été scellé. Voilà pourquoi Malfoy était revenu assez rapidement dans les bras de Voldemort, sa femme Narcissa qu'il trouvait étrange, son fils Draco qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, sa mère qui était au soleil de l'équateur, son oncle qui vivait de ses chinoiseries, toute sa parenté, qui était répartie sur tout le globe, seraient en danger s'il devait faire volte-face au monde utopique(?) de Voldemort. Il n'allait aider personne à le tuer, il n'avait que faire de ses personnes qui se croyaient mieux placé que les autres, tel Harry Potter. Les moldus n'étaient même pas une grande préoccupation pour lui, il était sorcier, croyait dans les arts noirs et les pratiquait assez bien, il croyait en la magie, tout simplement. Alors que des moldus possèdent des pouvoirs sorciers n'étaient que bien pour eux, telles étaient les idées de Malfoy. Comment le savait-elle ? Elle était membre de cette famille, n'était-il pas ? Les apparences étaient toujours trompeuses, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas la beauté vélane des Malfoy qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille. Elle était une bâtarde, mais là n'était pas la question.   
  
"Qu'y a-t-il, Nagini ? Si le maître dort, je ne devrais pas le déranger, si je tiens à la vie.  
- ...  
- Et j'y tiens.  
- ...  
- D'accord, je te suis, pas la peine de faire des trous dans mes chaussettes."   
  
Nagini la fit entrer dans la chambre de Voldemort. Isobella voulait tant comprendre le fourchelangue à ce moment, comme cela elle aurait compris pourquoi l'animal était dans un tel état d'hystérie. Elle fronça des sourcils en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Queudever, ce sal rat. Il était toujours auprès de Voldemort, alors pourquoi leur maître était sans la protection de son ombre ?   
  
"Depuis combien de temps, notre maître est sans son laquais ?  
- ...  
- J'me disais aussi, grogna-t-elle, en regardant l'animal.  
- ...  
- Tu pourrais pas faire des signes ? ...Tiens, je reviens tout suite."   
  
La femme sortit en courant, Nagini trouva étrange qu'une femme ait de si longues jambes. Le serpent avait vu les autres femelles du groupe et elle étaient très petites à comparer. Elle avait dû les modifiées pour pouvoir être plus performante, lui était seule connue le domaine. Ce n'était pas seulement les moldus qui avaient des problèmes avec leur apparences, les sorcières aussi, pourquoi tant de maîtres faisaient fortune dans la cosmépotions ou la chirurmagie ? La grande femme revint un sac brun dans les mains, elle marmonna quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle allait peut-être y goûter au réveil du maître. Elle renversa le contenu du sac à ses pieds. C'était du sable, elle se tourna vers le serpent qui la regarda bizarrement. Oh ! Nagini avait compris assez rapidement ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'était que surprise qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt, elle qui ferait tout pour son maître. Elle se dirigea vers le tas de sable et leva sa tête verte et longiligne vers la grande femme qui s'était accroupi devant elle. Isobella pensa qu'elle aurait dû utilisé de la magie pour faire cela, mais... Elle n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser ses pouvoirs aussi souvent, cela l'épuisait. Surtout que les Aurores leur avaient dit de ne jamais se fier à la magie, rien n'était infaillible. Elle pouvait t'aider au bon moment, mais te trahir au plus mauvais.   
  
"Bon, Nagi, tu vas dessiner sur le tas de sable avec ta petite queue, okay ? Je te l'ai déjà vu faire, tu n'es pas une idiote, tu es plus intelligente que certains des Mangemorts ici, dit-elle en riant.  
- "O".  
- On se comprend, "O" sera pour oui, "N" pour non. Voici, la première question. Cela fait-il longtemps que Pettigrew soit parti ?  
- "O"... "N".  
- Tu n'es pas sûre, cela fait-il plus d'un soleil ?  
- "N".  
- Okay, donc, hier, il était là ?  
- "O".  
- Est-ce que tu es nerveuse pour notre maître ?  
- "O".  
- Pourquoi ?  
- ...  
- Oh c'est vrai ! Hum ! Était-il debout ce matin ? demanda-t-elle dubitative, elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne question.  
- "N".  
- Comment ? Ce type se couche tard et se lève avec le soleil pour planifier la fin de Potter et le complot d'Azkaban ! Mmm ! Cela fait-il longtemps qu'il dort ?  
- "O".  
- Trop longtemps ?  
- "O".  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- Moi, non plus. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans la chambre de notre maître ?"   
  
Peter Pettigrew venait d'entrer. Il fronça des sourcils de mécontentement en la regardant, il n'appréciait pas être mis dans l'ombre d'une nouvelle situation. De plus, il voulait des explications, à ce qu'il savait, elle n'était pas encore la bienvenue dans la chambre de leur maître. Elle se redressa et se retourna vers lui. Il était toujours le même, petit, rond, le visage flasque et couvert de sueur, les yeux larmoyants, mais brillants de quelque chose. Oh ! Il ne fallait pas oublier sa main argenté qui lui permettait de faire de la magie sans baguette et qui avait une force hors du commun. Elle se souvint d'une situation bien pénible, au début du mois d'août. Elle venait à peine d'arriver et elle n'avait pas été appréciée par tout le monde. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu à subir les tests de fidélité de Voldemort, elle avait eu à tuer des moldus de son choix et des traîtres, mais c'était tout, elle avait été marquée beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres. Lucius n'avait pas aimé qu'un membre de sa famille, malgré ses avertissements, ait suivit son exemple. Elle réussit à le convaincre de ses raisons. Il n'y avait que Peter qui avait apprécié son entrée parmi les Mangemorts, il la trouvait de son goût. Elle n'éprouvait que du dégoût à son égard.   
  
Il la regarda de bas en haut, elle était encore plus jolie dans des vêtements moldus. Ce pantalon laissait voir des jambes fortes et bronzées. Elle le regarda sans sourciller, elle ne laissait jamais paraître dans ses yeux à quel point ce type pouvait la dégoûter. Il s'approcha, vit Nagini du coin de l'oeil et se tourna vers son maître qui dormait toujours, tandis qu'il était plus de dix heures. Il fronça des sourcils et se retourna vers l'élue de son coeur.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Nagini était en train de me dire que le maître ne s'était pas réveillé depuis hier.  
- Impossible ! Il est toujours levé avant le soleil.  
- Justement son inquiétude. Sa loyauté pour lui me permit de la retrouver en plein désert, cherchant de l'aide.  
- Je me suis toujours dit que... marmonna doucement Pettigrew en regardant le serpent qui ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- Rien du tout. Et vous que faîtes-vous ici ?  
- J'avais des nouvelles à donner à mon maître.  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...Et ce serait ?  
- J'ai dit à mon maître, pas à vous.  
- Voyons ! Je suis sûr que cela à voir avec Potter.  
- J'espère, je suis dans cette école depuis le début septembre.  
- Alors ?  
- Je ne le vous dis pas quand même. Et vous, où étiez-vous ? Nagini a pu me dire que vous n'étiez pas auprès du maître depuis longtemps.  
- J'avais à faire sur l'Allée des Embrumes.  
- Par exemple ?"   
  
Il ne fit que sourire et lui dit qu'elle le saurait si elle lui révélait ce qu'elle avait à dire au maître. Elle haussa des épaules et lui dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, finalement. Elle lui tourna le dos, elle devait s'en aller, elle allait trouver une solution au problème Potter, puisqu'il semblerait que Voldemort ne soit pas en cause. Peter ne voulut rien savoir, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir, il avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire. Elle fronça des sourcils en se tournant vers lui. Elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. Elle lui demanda de la lâcher, il fit non de la tête et allait ouvrir la bouche pour déclarer son éternel amour, mais elle essaya de se dégager. Son bras était bien tenu par cette main argentée, à son grand désarroi. Elle paniqua légèrement en se souvenant de son arrivée au sein du groupe. Elle fit une grimace de mécontentement, le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant sournoisement. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se laissa tomber en frappant de son autre pied Pettigrew dans le ventre. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol elle poussa des jambes afin que l'homme dodue passe par-dessus elle et s'écrase au sol, dans une prise de judo qu'elle avait apprise. Elle se releva rapidement et frappa du pied le petit homme à la tête l'envoyant au pays des milles et une nuits. Elle réajusta ses vêtements et partit en courant, faisant un clin d'oeil à Nagini en souriant.   
  
Severus Snape regarda les quatre tables devant celle des professeurs. Il y a plusieurs heures, il avait fait une recherche avec madame Pince, messieurs Lupin et Malfoy pour savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à Potter, pour savoir quelle potion avait été utilisée contre lui. Remus leur rappela ce que leur avait dit madame Pomfrey que le corps de Harry n'avait subi aucune attaque, aucune blessure. Alors, Snape était revenu sur ses pensées, Potter avait préparé la potion et l'avait bu de son plein gré. Donc, ce qu'il devait chercher à savoir était ; pourquoi Potter aurait eu besoin de cette potion ? Les quatre adultes durent revenir sur les débuts de l'année. Remus se rappela comment Harry avait été enthousiasme durant la pratique de Quidditch vendredi passé. Aujourd'hui aurait été le match contre les Poufsouffles, mais cela avait été annulé, comme tous les autres cours du matin. Lucius dit que peut-être la potion était en relation avec la "nouvelle" personnalité de Potter. Il ne connaissait pas bien le garçon pour passer des jugements, alors il ne pouvait que spéculer. Remus renia cette idée, Harry n'aurait pas utilisé la magie noire pour changer. Severus fronça des sourcils pour se rappeler de ce qu'avait dit madame Pince ce matin et de ce qu'elle leur dira, à propos de Neville Longbottom qui voulait savoir si jeune Potter avait été à la bibliothèque juste avant son cours de potion jeudi passé. Ils avaient vu juste, alors, Potter avait pris un livre de la section interdite, le problème, qui était Lulou Rou ?   
  


Flash   
  


Madame Pince se redressa pour dire ce qu'elle avait vu d'étrange les jours précédents "l'accident". Elle fronça des sourcils en regardant Sybille Trelawney. Elle racla sa vieille gorge en se tournant vers Severus avec un large sourire. Albus fut content de voir qu'elle allait aborder le sujet du polynectar, sans qu'il ait à en parler lui-même. Il était fâché contre Balthazar, mais pas assez pour le trahir et le mettre en danger.   
  
"Je me souviens que jeudi passé, Severus soit entré à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre dans la section interdite.  
- Pardon ! demanda l'intéressé surpris, il n'était allé dans la bibliothèque que le 5 septembre et c'était pour vérifier quelque chose dans un livre d'herbologie dans la partie permise de l'endroit.  
- Oui, je m'en rappelle car vous avez baisé ma main comme un vrai gent...  
- QUOI !! Je n'ai jamais fait une chose aussi ridicule, je ne suis pas allé dans cette bibliothèque !  
- Mais oui, s'écria le professeur de Divination. Je vous y ai rencontré alors que vous sortiez de la section interdite avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres."   
  
Sur ses paroles, les autres professeurs ne purent retenir des petits rires, Dumbledore, Charlie et Remus durent cacher leur rire derrière leur main pour ne pas froisser le professeur qui était à leur côtés. Snuffles ne fit qu'aboyer face au ridicule de cette phrase. Lucius ne cacha même pas son rictus cynique. Severus ne fit que se redresser et regarda -si les regards pouvaient tuer !- Sybille droit dans les yeux.   
  
"Je ne vous comprend pas, je sais que vous êtes venue dans mon bureau pour me parler de quelque chose, mais vous étiez partie depuis longtemps. Ce que j'ai fait après, je me suis dirigé vers ma salle de cours pour le préparer.  
- Nous savons, lorsque j'ai voulu que l'on finisse la conversation, vous avez remarqué l'heure et vous vous êtes précipité hors dela bibliothèque.  
- Exactement ! Je cite, Sybille auvait dit en vous voyant d'un ton bizarre :  
_"C'est une grande chose que tu as, une grande idée que tu suis et une plus petite taille que tu possèdes. Une course folle sera nécessaire car le miroir peut être renversé par moment.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?_ Vous avez dit surpris, professeur.  
- _Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici ? Professeur Snape ! Mais n'étiez-vous pas dans votre bureau à l'instant ?  
- Bien sûr, mais cet instant a passé depuis longtemps, Trelawney.  
- Vous avez raison comme toujours, et si on reparlait de ce dîner que vous m'avez refusé tout à l'heure ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, madame, j'ai un cours a donné dans... Oh Merde !_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous l'avez dit. _Dans moins de cinq minutes ?"_  
- Je ne me souviens pas du début, vous devez vous tromper, dit Trelawney.  
- Non, je...  
- Absurde ! Je n'étais pas en retard, la seule personne à être arrivé en retard, était Pot..."   
  
Les rires qui avaient éclatés après avoir entendu les dires de madame Pince cessèrent. Snape fronça des sourcils, était-ce Potter ? Mais comment avait-il pu faire pour prendre sa forme, c'était inconcevable.   
  
"Le Polynectar, dit tout simplement Lucius Malfoy en le regardant.  
- Il a utilisé de la magie noire pour prendre ma forme ?  
- Je ne le crois pas, s'écria Remus, en se levant. Comment aurait-il osé ? Pourquoi...?  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire cet effronté ! cria Snape en se redressant, tout le monde se recroquevilla en le voyant. Dès qu'il se réveillera, il en entendra parler. C'était donc lui qui venait me voler mes ingrédients pour pouvoir concocter le polynectar, je le savais depuis le début.  
- Couché, Snuffles ! s'écria Charlie. Il devait avoir une bonne raison, de plus, comment aurait-il pu prendre le dernier élément pour sa potion sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ?  
- Très bonne question, Weasley, dit McGonagall. Peut-être que Albus pourrait nous dire quelque chose là-dessus ?  
- Je me souviens avoir dit à Severus qu'il manquait un pouce à ses cheveux, il y a plus d'une semaine...  
- Quoi ! Mais comment... ? Oh ! Cette cape invisible, je vous l'avais dit qu'elle... !  
- Ne sautons pas trop vite aux conclusions...  
- Je sais que vous voulez le protéger, Lupin, mais voyez la vérité en face : Harry Potter a utilisé une potion de l'art noir pour prendre l'apparence de Snape pour pouvoir entrer dans la section interdite, résuma Lucius Malfoy, sourire satisfait en coin.  
- ...  
- Comment serait-il venu à connaître la formule, avant qu'il n'entre dans la bibliothèque ? demanda Flitwick, après un moment de silence.  
- C'est vrai, comment ? Il aurait fallu qu'il entre auparavant une fois dans la section interdite pour pouvoir avoir le grimoire qui possède la formule, dit Malfoy, en fronçant des sourcils, fâché de voir le moment des troubles pour le garçon s'évaporé un peu. Il aurait pu avoir l'aide d'un professeur, mais je ne cro... Clutch ?  
- Je ne crois pas, dit madame Pince. Il n'est jamais venu avec un mot, d'aucun professeur.  
- Cela doit être madame Clutch qui lui a fournit le livre, dit Charlie, certain.  
- Elle n'est jamais entrée dans la bibliothèque, reprit Pince.  
- Cela ne fait rien, elle est une Mangemort, elle doit posséder des livres, dit madame Sinistra d'un ton lugubre.  
- Elle a raison, mais cela n'explique pas ce que cherchait Potter dans la section interdite, dit madame Hooch. De toute façon, quel était le livre que le soi-disant Severus Snape aurait pris.  
- Je n'en sais rien, il est parti trop vite. Je vais vérifier à l'instant."   
  
Enfin pas vraiment, elle pu partir après qu'Albus Dumbledore parla aux élèves. Personne ne leur dit de leurs soupçons à propos de Harry qui aurait pu fouiller dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Irma Pince chercha dans ses annales, ses fichiers durant plus de deux heures pour réussir à trouver le livre : _"Comment changé nos vies avec Lulou Rou"_ ? Un titre des plus banales, mais dont le contenu pouvait intéressé un Potter qui en avait marre de son histoire. Les professeurs Snape, Malfoy, Lupin et madame Pince étaient allés chercher le livre dans la chambre de Potter, mais ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Ils ne firent que rencontrer Longbottom qui montait doucement et peureusement les escaliers. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué, dans leur précipitation, le petit sac noir qu'il tenait dans sa main.   
  


Fin   
  


Alors, ils se retrouvaient encore face aux professeurs et autres personnels de l'école pour attendre les nouvelles des conditions de leur ami. Ron était angoissé et tenait fermement la main de Hermione qui n'était pas avec eux. Elle repensait encore au tatou de la jeune sorcière de magie noire. Est-ce qu'il bougeait comme tout dessin et image du monde de la sorcellerie ? Que pouvait-il représenter ? La jeune fille fut remise les pieds sur terre par Dean qui venait de la bousculer un peu pour prendre sa place à ses côtés. Il s'excusa, et reçut un petit sourire stressé. Ils se tournèrent vers les professeurs, surtout, vers Severus Snape qui devait avoir découvert, ou non, comment ramené Harry à la normale. Ron et Hermione remarquèrent les traits tirés, les regards nerveux et les visages hagards et fatigués de leurs professeurs. Il fallait reconnaître que, en ce moment, certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas populaires auprès de leurs élèves. Ils étaient sûrs que plusieurs de leur camarade de classe et de maison complotaient quelque chose pour partir ou pour pouvoir fournir les informations voulues aux médias et à leur familles. Alors, ce n'était pas pour rien si leurs professeurs avaient l'air inquiet. Lorsque la "quarantaine" sera levée, que feront leurs élèves ? Ils allaient tous, ou la plupart, écrire à leurs parents et aux médias. L'école n'était plus aussi appréciée qu'avant après les aventures de l'année dernière. Surtout que le mot circulait voulant qu'il y ait des Mangemorts qui allaient à cette école. Albus se leva et soupira, il remarqua qu'il faisait cela de plus en plus souvent maintenant.   
  
"Chers élèves, nous allons entendre ce que nos professeurs ont à dire sur leurs recherches. Severus, si vous voulez bien...  
- Merci, directeur. Les professeurs Malfoy et Lupin, madame Pince et moi-même avons trouvé un indice sur ce qui aurait pu arrivé à monsieur Harry Potter. J'aimerais débuté par le fait que ce n'était pas une attaque, il est probable que Harry ait concocté une potion à partir d'un livre de la section interdite. L'auteur est une certaine Lulou G. Rou, et je suis sûr que son livre ne s'est pas volatilisé, nous avons fouillé la chambre de Potter, il y a une heure et n'avons rien trouvé. J'aimerais qu'après ceci, que la personne qui aurait le livre en sa possession le remette à madame Pince. Bien, ceci dit, nous avons découvert d'autre livres de cette même auteur et sa fiche d'identité. Nous avons le regret de vous dire..."   
  
Il fut interrompu par un cri de négation de Ginny Weasley. Lucius la fusilla du regard. Remus la regarda avec pitié. Et Severus ne fit que levé les yeux au ciel cherchant une aide déifiée, n'importe laquelle. Il la trouva lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer...   
  
"BALTHAZAR ! dit Albus, d'une voix forte, surpris de le voir arrivé si tôt.  
- J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, directeur...  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, tu vas répondre à certaines questions, suis-moi.  
- Oui, directeur, dit le jeune homme sombrement.  
- Qui c'était ?... Comment… ?... Il connaît le directeur ?... Il va aider Harry ?...  
- Silence ! dit Severus en n'haussant même pas le ton, utilisant le _sonorus_.  
- ...  
- Nous allons laisser passer cette intrusion et nous en reviendrons plus tard. Bien, avant que vous ne m'interrompissiez, mademoiselle Weasley, je disais que d'après la fiche d'identité, madame Rou n'a pas mis sur papier l'antidote de la potion et d'aucune autre de ses formules, MAIS elle n'a rien créé de mortel. Harry est en vie et le restera, mais nous ne savons pas dans quoi il se serait embarqué en buvant cette potion."   
  
Ron essaya tout de suite de voir si ce que venait de dire leur professeur de potion était rassurant ou non. Il opta pour non, tant et aussi longtemps que personne ne saurait ce qui allait arriver à Harry, personne ne pouvait se dire rassurer de son sort. Les larmes de colère de sa soeur prouvait son point. Hermione fronça des sourcils, elle se tourna vers Ron et Neville, qui s'était assis à la place de Harry pour cette fois.   
  
"Je vais retranscrire la formule avant de retourner le livre à madame Pince.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne le garderait pas plus longtemps ?  
- Ron, ce ne serait pas sûr. Surtout, je crois que Snape soupçonne que ce soit nous qui le possédons.  
- D'accord Hermione, on fait comme tu as dit, retournons dans notre dortoir pour que tu puisses le faire, dit Neville.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Seamus !! s'écria Hermione. De quoi tu veux bien parler ?  
- Je sais que j'ai peut-être l'air stupide, mais c'est juste cela, "l'air", okay. Alors on m'explique, ou je vais voir de ce pas... non, encore mieux, je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle.  
- Euh ! fit Neville, en fronçant des sourcils, il ne voyait pas le chantage.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire, tu oses nous faire chanter de la sorte !" s'écria, faussement mortifié, Ron.   
  
Les quatre amis rirent, mais retrouvèrent vite leur sérieux. Seamus ne plaisantait pas, il allait leur coller au derrière s'ils ne lui disaient pas ce qu'ils tramaient. Hermione n'aimait pas mettre tout le monde au courant, mais peut-être les moldus avaient raison : deux têtes valaient mieux qu'une.   
  
Balthazar était assis, silencieux, devant un Albus vieilli. C'était vrai que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu, exactement trois, mais ce vaillant gaillard ne pouvait pas être ce type qui faisait les cent pas en lui racontant plus en détail ce qui s'était passé en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il poussa un soupir contrarié, à cause d'Isobella, Albus mettait la confiance qu'il lui avait donnée en doute, malgré ce lien de famille qui les unissait. Il devrait peut-être lui dire la vérité sur Isobella, il poussa un soupir contrit, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire cette seule vérité qu'il lui avait caché. Finalement, peut-être que tombé du septième étage ne ferait pas mal...   
  
"Albus, tu peux avoir une parfaite confiance en elle. Je te le jure !  
- Une preuve, Balthazar, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- Mais avant, tu me croyais sans preuve, non, et je ne t'ai jamais failli.  
- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
- Albus ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a rien à voir dans ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Enfin...  
- Oui ?  
- Elle aurait dû mieux veiller sur lui, c'est tout ce que l'on peut lui reprocher, ce que je peux lui reprocher.  
- Elle est une Mangemort.  
- Oui, et pour la bonne cause.  
- Tu le savais et tu as cru bon de me passer ce détail en me donnant ses références ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ce mensonge ?  
- Ah... ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge !  
- Mensonge par omission, mon garçon, c'est aussi pire.  
- Écoute, Albus, je te le répète, tu peux avoir confiance en elle. Pour te le prouver, elle va revenir se remettre entre tes mains.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Elle va revenir pour te dire ce qu'elle aura réussi à trouver sur Voldemort et ce vilain lien entre lui et Harry.  
- Quel lien ?  
- Hum... !  
- Tu as pris contact avec elle ? Tu allais me le dire dans une lettre, peut-être ?  
- Ne sois pas si sarcastique, Albus. Elle m'a envoyé un message, elle dit que notre chère némésis a... les mêmes symptômes que Harry. En parlant de symptômes, pourrais-je le voir ? Ou, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, pour cela non plus ?  
- Viens.  
- Merci !  
- Bal...  
- Albus, après ce qui est arrivé à ma vieille cousine Arabella, tu crois vraiment que j'oserais mettre la vie de Harry en danger ?  
- ...Non. Tu as raison, mais tu dois me comprendre.  
- Je te comprends parfaitement, je sais que tu adores ce gamin, toute la communauté sorcière l'adore...  
- Je sens du sarcasme, là.  
- C'est à toi de comprendre, mon vieux, tu as vécu cette situation avec ce vieux mage noir, Grindelwald.  
- Je sais... Nous y sommes."   
  
Ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie qui était pleine de monde. Les professeurs de l'école qui avaient tous eu la magnifique idée d'aller attendre Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. C'était sûr que Albus allait venir ici avec son "ami". Ils ne furent donc pas surpris de voir Balthazar se dirigé doucement, en tenant Snuffles du regard, vers le lit de Harry. Il s'approcha de lui et regarda son visage. Il fronça des sourcils en penchant la tête de côté. Son regard voyagea, sans perdre aucun détails, sur la face blême de son protégé. Il leva la main et le déposa doucement sur la poitrine du gamin et souhaita qu'il ne fut pas responsable de cela. Isobella aurait dû mieux le protéger, mais elle avait failli à son client et à Balthazar. Il s'était décidé à ne rien dire à Albus sur la réelle identité d'Isobella, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il devait attendre, il devait savoir quelque chose avant de tout dévoiler. Il se tourna vers les professeurs qui le regardaient avec méfiance. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment ce chien le regardait, il savait parfaitement qui c'était, mais cela n'aidait à rien. Si l'humain le voulait, sa forme animale pourrait le déchiqueter sans remords. Il vit le loup-garou du coin de l'oeil, il ne dit rien. Il le regarda de bas en haut, content de le voir grimacer doucement et pratiquement faire un pas en arrière. Parfait, il se tourna vers Lucius qui ne le regardait même pas. Il eut un rictus content en se souvenant du lien qui les unissaient, Lucius, Isobella et lui. Il réussit à ne pas montrer son intérêt en voyant Charlie, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, la première fois qu'il l'avait revu. Il se souvenait d'un tour en Roumanie sous le nom et la couverture de Octace Hautane, pour garder un oeil sur Lorand Dumas, une mission que les parents de ce dernier lui avait donné. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait dans ce campement, il avait découvert que des mièvreries et une histoire frivole. Il reconnut le fameux Snape. C'était sûr, ce dernier ne se souvenait pas de ce pupille, Balthazar était plus jeune que Charlie, il avait été en première tandis que ce dernier était en quatrième. Il n'était resté que trois ans à Hogwarts, comme il l'avait dit à Harry, cela devait être pour cela que son ancien professeur et ancien camarade d'école ne le reconnaissaient pas. De plus, il savait passer inaperçu, un art qu'il avait cultivé lorsqu'il avait fait parti des Poufsouffles. Il se sortit de son passé pour revenir au présent, en se raclant la gorge. Il devait savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Et une question en plus, pourquoi cette femme avec les yeux de hiboux le regardait-elle de cette manière ? Eurk ! Il espérait que ce n'était pas pour ce qu'il venait de penser...   
  
"Hum ! Je... voudrais savoir ce que vous savez sur la condition de Harry ?  
- Nous avons affaire à qui ? demanda Lucius, d'un ton froid.  
- _Quel comédien !_ Je me nomme Balthazar et j'étais, et le serai peut-être encore cet été, le garde-du-corps de Harry.  
- Ce qui veut dire que cela n'est pas ton vrai nom, dit Charlie, en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- Exactement !  
- Je veux la vérité, Albus, dit Minerva en fusillant Balthazar du regard. Qui est-il ? Et quel lien vous unisse ?  
- Un lien ancien, ma chère. Je ne peux pas révéler son vrai nom, cela le mettrait peut-être en danger. Deux, il est un ancien cousin, vous voyez.  
- Ancien toi-même, mon vieux, grogna Balthazar.  
- Je ne vois pas ! dit Severus en ce tournant vers Dumbledore.  
- J'espère bien, dit Balthazar, il est mon cousin au énième degré, il est plus que centenaire, savez. Mais n'essayez pas de chercher vous ne me retrouverez pas dans son arbre généalogique. Je n'existe pas, je suis mort depuis longtemps et ne suis pas "noble" de naissance.  
- ...  
- Pour faire ce que je fais, il fallait une certaine condition. J'ai trente ans, dit-il facilement. Et ce visage n'est pas la vérité de ce que je pourrais être. Alors, que ce passerait-il avec mon ami ici présent ?  
- Il aurait bu une potion de la sorcière noire Lulou Rou, expliqua Snape.  
- Lulou Rou !!! s'écria Balthazar en regardant Lucius du coin de l'oeil qui ne comprenait pas son exclamation.  
- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Remus.  
- Un peu, je.. une ancienne connaissance, mais elle est morte aujourd'hui, enfin, je crois. Elle a fait partie de cette école, d'après l'album de l'année 80.  
- Vraiment !  
- Tout le monde la croyait morte, mais elle était seulement cachée au Japon, cachée serait un grand mot vu sa couleur.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Albus.  
- Elle est noire, elle ne pouvait pas si bien se cacher au Japon, hein ? Elle n'est restée qu'un mois à Hogwarts. Elle faisait parti des Gryffondors.  
- Une sorcière noire, dit Charlie, dubitative.  
- Je n'ai jamais aimé vos préjugés présomptueux, gryffondors, fit-il en haussant des épaules, se moquant des regards noirs du chien, de Minerva et de Charlie. Je suis sorti avec elle, lorsqu'elle se rendit au Canada au début des années 90. Cela n'a pas duré un mois, enfin si, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de mon état et que je me rende compte de sa... "maladie", comme certain l'appellerait.  
- Maladie ? demanda Remus en fronçant des sourcils.  
- _Devrais-je, ou ne devrais-je pas ? Si elle est dans le coup, ce sera dur de discuter avec elle par après. De plus aucun remède, antidote pour son art. Elle a toujours dit tout garder dans sa tête... Mais... Allez, on y va !_ Elle est un loup-garou.  
- Ah... ! Une maladie, vraiment, murmura pensivement Lucius en se rappelant son été. Quoi ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça et vous qu'avez-vous ?  
- Le miroir est inversé, certes, mais la vérité est toujours plus limpide, dit Trelawney.  
- Pardon !  
- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!"   
  
Tout le monde sursauta. Harry venait de se réveiller. Harry hurlait comme la dernière fois, il y avait plus de dix-sept heures plus tôt. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais qui ne voyait rien. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais ce n'était pas la raison. Il était profondément en lui. La potion et les paroles magiques qu'il avait formulées, hier, lui revinrent aux lèvres. Il les murmura doucement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés.   
  
"Alors, vous voyez. Je recopie cette formule, pour que nous puissions faire notre propre enquête," disait Hermione à Seamus et à Dean.   
  
Dean avait voulu savoir ce que tramait son meilleur ami. Ils avaient essayé de l'évincer, mais décidèrent finalement de le lui dire. Ils avaient décidé aussi que après la remise du livre à madame Pince, ils allaient emprunter les recueils des années 80 et 81 de Hogwarts. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur cette Lulou Rou. Ils leur avaient montré sa photo à l'arrière du bouquin. Dean fronça des sourcils en disant qu'il la reconnaissait de quelque part, mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'où. C'était, au moins, un point de départ, leur dit Hermione. Les albums de Hogwarts allaient les aider.   
  
C'était pour cela qu'après la réécriture de la potion et du sort, ils n'avaient rien compris de la langue dans laquelle elle avait été écrite, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils descendaient les escaliers lorsqu'ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Le temps sembla ralentir lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, selon ce que pensa Neville les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse, tout le monde connaissait ce trio. Goyle et Crabbe se regardèrent, ils attendaient ce qu'allaient dire, ou faire, Malfoy, mais il ne dit rien, ni ne fit quoi que ce soit. Il continua à monter les marches, complètement dans ses pensées. Il voulait essayer de voir son père et il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas stupide. La curiosité de son père l'aurait trouvé à l'endroit où se pointerait ce "Balthazar", et connaissant Dumbledore, il aurait amené son étrange ami voir Potter. Il savait parfaitement où chercher. Un sourire froid toucha ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa Hermione du regard. Regard qui se tourna vers le livre qu'elle tentait de cacher de son autre côté. Il reconnut tout de suite la femme sur le livre et le fit savoir.   
  
"Et bien, que voulez-vous à cette chère Lulou Rou ?  
- Tu la connais, Malfoy ? demanda Neville.  
- Bien sûr qu'il la connaît, il a dû lire tous ses bouquins, siffla Ron.  
- Non, je la connais, c'est tout. Par contre, vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec ce livre entre vos mains ? N'est-ce pas celui que recherche Snape ?  
- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Malfoy, cracha Seamus.  
- Attendez ! s'écria Neville, timidement. Peut-être... il...  
- Quoi Neville, il faut réellement que tu cesses d'avoir peur de nous mentionner tes idées, dit Hermione.  
- Nous aider... ?  
- ...(la bande de gryffondors le regarda)  
- ...(le trio serpentard le dévisagea)  
- Tu veux plaisanter, oui, cria Ron.  
- Whoa ! Neville, d'où sors-tu ces idées ? dit Dean, ébahi.  
- Une minute, dit Hermione, en voyant le pauvre Neville rougir d'embarras. Malfoy, comment la connais-tu ?  
- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?  
- Tu nous aiderais, vraiment...  
- Pour ramener Potter ? Crève, sang-de-bourbe ! Tu peux même aller te faire dévorer par le monstre de Hagrid, dit Draco, sourire méchant aux lèvres. Même les champs de mandragore seraient muets à cette horrible vision qu'est la tienne, comme ceux de cette nuit d'ailleurs.  
- Malfoy !" hurla Ron en se jetant sur lui.   
  
Il fut arrêté par Dean qui lui dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, Hermione était d'accord avec lui. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant le trio serpentard continué leur route vers l'infirmerie. Ron était si en colère qu'il ne parla pas. Hermione lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le calmer, mais en vain. Elle pouffa d'un air contrarié, elle détestait lorsque Ron se mettait dans tous ses états. Tout cela à cause de Malfoy, elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, l'insulte ne l'ennuyait même pas. Elle grogna en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque. Neville était toujours aussi rouge pour sa suggestion qu'il trouvait maintenant débile. Il poussa un triste soupir et sourit à madame Pince lorsqu'ils traversèrent la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince les regarda entrer et sourit en voyant que Hermione avait un livre sous le bras. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin allaient être ravis, ils allaient savoir quel sort et potion avait utilisé Potter. Snape avait eu raison : c'était Hermione et Ron qui avaient en leur possession le livre qu'ils cherchaient. Elle tendit la main pour le prendre et regarda la couverture et l'endos. Elle fronça des sourcils légèrement, cette tête lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle se redressa en entendant la voix de Dean qui l'appelait.   
  
"Madame Pince, nous voudrions emprunter l'album de fin d'année de Hogwarts.  
- Quelle année ?  
- 80 et 81, dit Hermione.  
- Mmm ! Vous pouvez, mais laissez-moi les enregistrer. Juste une seconde."   
  
Elle leva sa baguette la tourna trois fois à gauche et cinq fois à droite, tout en murmurant entre les dents une formule. Elle leur sourit et leur remit les livres qu'ils lui avaient amenés. Ils lui sourirent et se retournèrent. Ce fut dans les escaliers où Malfoy avait insulté leur amie que Neville et Hermione comprirent les paroles du serpentard à la chevelure crêpée, que Dean se rappela de la femme et que le hurlement de Harry fut entendu dans toute l'école. Ils purent aussi entendre leur coeur empli d'effroi pour leur ami, un murmure soulever doucement par le vent :   
  
**"Aidémwen, vi'm doé chanjé. M'pa ka suppotél, enco. Ké pi tonton macoute mwen disparèt, ké li dévini impoten, ké vi'm, genm conninl, chanjé tou. Sè Line ki wouè, Frè Soleil kap brillé, ké chanjemen fète. Lazo de sangre."**   
  
Nagini ouvrit un oeil, son maître venait de se lever en hurlant. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Peter qui se massait le cou se tourna aussi vers la chambre de son maître. Il leva le rideau qui séparait la chambre de Celui-À-Ne-Pas-Nommer. Il entra dans la chambre et fronça ses pâles sourcils en voyant son maître, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître semblait souffrir. Il s'approcha du lit, suivant Nagini.   
  
Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui, sans bouger son corps qui lui faisait très mal. Il regarda à gauche, à droite, il fronça des sourcils en les voyant. Il se redressa, descendit du lit, il recula doucement pour s'éloigner d'eux, contourna son lit et tourna la tête lorsqu'il se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, ce qu'il vit le poussa à lâcher dans un couinement horrifié :   
  
"Oh ! Putain !"   
  
Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas bouger sa tête qui vibrait comme si quelqu'un venait de jouer à la boxe avec. Il fronça durement ses arcades sourcilières en les voyant. Il se redressa et sortit du lit dans un bond gracieux et serpentine, il s'éloigna d'eux, dégoûté, pour faire un face à face avec une surface luisante. Il grogna en le frappant de son poing. Il fronça ses narines, en sentant l'odeur qu'il émanait. Il pencha la tête de côté et se tourna vers eux, quelque chose intéressa son regard dans le coin de sa chambre. Ce qu'il vit le força à lâcher d'une voix tonitruante, crispante et claquante comme un fouet :   
  
"Par les Neuf Piliers de l'Enfer !!" 


	4. 3

**Chapitre 3  
Potter... qu'avez-vous osé me dire ?**   
  
_"Cauchemardesque !"_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots plus éloquent pour décrire ce que vivait le mage noir en se regardant dans le miroir. Sa main droite saignait là où il avait brisé la vitre de la fenêtre contre laquelle il s'était cogné en se levant. Une main plus petite qu'il n'en avait connaissance, plus colorée que dans ses souvenirs, aux ongles brisés et un peu terne par manque de soin. La main du jeune adolescent qui le regardait avec horreur en ce moment. Ce n'était que cela, un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être autre chose. Un sinistre sourire s'empara des lèvres de l'enfant qui le regardait, ses dents blanches reflétant lumineusement la folie qui semblait le gagner petit à petit, un inquiétant petit rire se glissa hors de la petite gorge. Les personnes qu'il voyait dans le miroir le regardaient avec inquiétude et déroutement, le sorcier noir retourna son regard vers l'adolescent qui riait à gorge déployé maintenant. Deux rangées de larmes amères, apeurés et incompréhensifs roulaient sur des joues tendres, en levant sa main intacte à son visage, Voldemort comprit que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Que Celui-Qui-Faisait-Le-Plus-Peur-Au-Monde était en train de sangloter, en état de choc, face à une situation que les moldus diraient tirée tout droit d'un film de science-fiction de série B. _"Par Serpentard ! Que s'est-il passé ?"_ Comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouvait dans le corps de sa némésis, Harry Potter ? Et pourquoi diable voyait-il tout embrouiller ? Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause des larmes que ce jeune corps, non habitué à la placidité du caractère, versait. Il cligna des yeux, poussa un gémissement, non voulu en se frottant les yeux de sa main tremblante. Il clignota encore des yeux et grogna de colère, quelqu'un devait payer pour ce moment de déroute qu'il était en train de vivre et cette personne allait le payer très cher, sinon, il n'était pas lord Voldemort.   
  
Il se tourna rapidement vers des adultes ébahis qui se demandaient bien ce qui avait poussé Harry dans une telle crise de larmes, il plissa des yeux en voyant son autre mauvais rêve, Albus Dumbledore. Il siffla entre ses dents en voyant Snape et Malfoy côte-à-côte le regardant franchement déroutés de voir tant animosité dans ses yeux myopes. Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant des bruits de pas de course à l'extérieur de ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. _"Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à Potter pour qu'il soit dans l'infirmerie sans ses lentilles corné... ?"_ Il arrêta ce trin de pensée en apercevant avec difficulté les verres sur la table de chevet à côté du lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé en sursaut. En passant à côté des personnels de l'école, il remarqua que Remus Lupin et le chien s'étaient déjà légèrement tournés vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. L'ouïe des animaux ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il voulait de ces étranges créatures dans ses rangs. Il coupa cette pensée amèrement comme il faillit trébucher contre la patte de la table de chevet qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause de sa myopie. _"Je vais devoir me débarrasser de cette... chose. Aucun sorcier qui respecte ses pouvoirs sera à la merci d'une paire de lunette. Pff ! Albus n'est qu'un imbécile et Harry qu'un bon à rien, s'il n'a pas encore réussit à trouver le sort qui lui permettrai de se débarrasser de cet inconvénient."_ Il mit les lunettes de Potter avec hargne et dégoût sur son nez, juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir avec éclat, coupant Dumbledore qui allait poser un question sur le bien-être de Harry. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour voir les trois stooges, comme aimaient à les appeler les gryffondors entre eux, derrière leur dos et, parfois, dans leur face en riant.   
  
"Draco, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius, un sourcil levé.  
- Je... Nous avons entendu les cris de Potter, dit Draco en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, ce qui attira l'attention de son père, son fils ne faisait jamais cela. J'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave... et... Je voulais te parler, père, de...  
- Draco..."   
  
Mais Lucius Malfoy fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante des gryffondors essoufflés qui avaient l'air plus inquiets de voir tous ces adultes réunis en un seul et même endroit qu'autre chose. Cela voulait dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry ou qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou... Hermione fut la première à le voir et elle remarqua tout de suite que son meilleur ami avait l'air bizarre.   
  
"Harry ! Tu vas bien ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- ...  
- Harry... murmura Neville éberlué de voir le coup d'oeil mauvais que jeta le jeune homme dans leur direction.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Ron.  
- Tout va bien, vieux ? demanda Dean, en fronçant des sourcils en voyant Draco et ses deux gorilles.  
- Nous avons entendu tes cris en revenant de la bibliothèque, dit Seamus, le visage rouge, ils étaient tous les cinq essoufflés après avoir couru toute cette distance.  
- Si loin ? s'exclama Charlie.  
- Une minute les jeunes...  
- Quoi ! grogna avec venin Ron, en regardant Balthazar avec hargne, ce qui passa inaperçu du dernier qui regardait la porte les yeux plissés de concentration.  
- ...veuillez répondre à cette question, continua celui-ci, en fronçant des sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que toute l'école aurait entendu les cris de Harry ?"   
  
Un silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde voulait voir s'il leur serait possible d'entendre quelque chose. Ils ne furent pas déçus, le bruit tonitruant de pas de course de plusieurs personnes se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. _"Seigneur !_ pensa Balthazar. _On dirait le son d'un troupeau d'animaux ! Faudra les empêcher d'entrer, ou il y aura des blesser."_ Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, mais Albus l'empêcha de sortir. Il allait faire régner le calme lui-même. C'était vendredi, les élèves n'avaient pas de cours, vu les circonstances, et le match de quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle était reporté à samedi prochain, mais les cours reprendraient à la normale lundi, vu que Harry semblait réveiller et sans séquelles apparentes de son aventures d'hier. Les élèves avaient sûrement des matières à étudier ou repasser, ou bien des pratiques de quidditch à effectuer. Il ouvrit la porte et invita Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus à sortir, il les suivit pour calmer la foule d'élèves qui étaient curieuses de savoir si Harry avait finalement succombé, s'était enfin réveillé et s'ils pourraient enfin écrire à leurs parents.  
  
Remus regarda du coin de l'oeil son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire serré, le stress se faisait ressentir par tous, le soulagement aussi, il pouvait le voir. Sirius, ou Snuffles, avait les traits tirés, de ce qu'il pouvait voir en ce moment. Le "chien" n'avait pas dormi, comme lui d'ailleurs, il était resté couché devant la porte de l'infirmerie et, lorsque Poppy lui avait finalement permis, il s'était couché à côté du lit, en attendant le réveil de son filleul. Minerva était pâle de soulagement pour Harry. Charlie s'était appuyé contre le mur dans le fond de la salle passant inaperçu. Lucius s'était installé près de la fenêtre qu'avait brisé Harry en se réveillant et semblait fixer les gouttes de sang qui perlait sur les bords pointues. Les autres professeurs étaient proches de la porte de sortie prêts à toute éventualité. Snape regardait Harry avec indifférence, comme s'il se foutait complètement qu'il soit réveillé ou non. Fallait dire que le mystère de la potion de changement allait peut-être se régler sans son assistance. Balthazar s'était approché du lit, le soulagement se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme, Remus ne croyait pas une seconde que cet homme avait trente ans, il allait devoir poser la question, de façon discrète à Harry. Le loup-garou se demandait quel était le lien qui les unissait, vraiment, pour que Balthazar ait l'air aussi content et si soulagé de voir son protégé/client éveillé et plein de vie. Justement, l'homme de "trente ans" se tourna vers Harry et, avec un large sourire, s'approcha un peu plus de lui.   
  
"Content de savoir que tu vas bien, Harry, dit-il finalement, avec un large sourire.  
- ...  
- Harry, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Minerva McGonagall, en voyant que le jeune homme ne les regardait toujours pas.  
- ...  
- Voulez-vous bien répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose ? soupira exaspéré Lucius, en se retournant vers le petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous.  
- ...Pff ! fit-il en toisant de la tête au pied Lucius.  
- Quelle insolence ! s'écria Severus, en haussant les sourcils. Vous vous fichez complètement de l'inquiétude que toutes les personnes de ce lieu ont pu ressentir à cause de vous. Alors nous aimerions savoir comment vous vous sentez et surtout que vous nous expliquiez ce qui a bien pu vous arriver.  
- ...Hé ! C'était pas comme si vous vous intéressiez tant que ça à ma santé, vieux. Et fermez-la donc, vous ! On vous a jamais dit que vous aimiez trop le son de votre propre voix et, de plus, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de... d'un traître comme vous ! persifla Voldemort avec dégoût en dévisageant Severus de la tête au pied, aussi.  
- ...(tout le monde les regarda horrifié de ce que venait de dire Harry et fasciné de voir le rouge monté aux joues d'un pâle Severus)  
- ... P... Potter, qu'avez-vous osé me dire ?  
- Seigneur ! Quelqu'un faîtes le taire ? demanda Harry, en implorant les autres des yeux. Je n'ai que faire d'un Mangemort à double-face."   
  
Dumbledore revint à temps pour voir, avec une grande inquiétude, un Balthazar, un Charlie, un Remus, un Filius et un Lucius retenir, avec hauts cris de surprise et de colère dans un enchevêtrement quasi ridicule de robes, de baguettes et de bras et jambes, un Severus de commettre un meurtre à main nue. Albus fronça des sourcils en voyant l'air composé d'un de ses meilleurs professeurs volé en éclat. Il se tourna vers les autres membres du personnels d'enseignement de l'école et vit que Minerva avait le visage tiré vers l'horreur, que Orna avait un sourire mystérieusement sinistre sur les lèvres, que Arius regardait tout ce branle-bas avec désintérêt et ennui, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel venant de lui. Que Sybille avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si en transe, que Sonia avait les mains sur ses joues rondes et potelées en secouant la tête à la négative. Que les professeurs Loky et Sarm se regardaient silencieusement, tout fut dit en un regard, et que Poppy, Yanna et Nosie discutaient entre elles avec frénésie, la première effaré, la deuxième perplexe et la troisième les yeux calculateurs. Il secoua la tête légèrement perplexe de voir le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Harry Potter. Il se racla la gorge doucement et tout le monde se calma, plus ou moins rapidement, Harry poussa un soupir en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Albus s'approcha de Severus et lui demanda ce qui c'était passé, une main sur son épaule. Il ne lui répondit pas, il s'écarta d'Albus, et de ses collègues, doucement tout en fusillant du regard Harry Potter, les joues toujours en feu, les lèvres ne formant qu'une ligne pâle, les yeux remplis d'images de tortures futures et d'un passé troublé. Le visage fermé par la colère face aux paroles de Harry, Remus répéta, mot pour mot, au directeur ce qui avait transpiré durant son départ, des paroles calomnieuses du fils de son meilleur ami décédé. Il était très déçu que la haine du jeune homme lui fasse dire de pareilles horreurs sur le compte d'un membre respecté du corps enseignant de l'école.   
  
"Harry ! soupira, déçu, Albus, en comprenant ce qui avait fait mal à Severus, car la vérité blessait beaucoup plus que les mensonges, c'était connu. Je retire à ta maison 100 points pour ce manque de respect.  
- Pff ! Retirez-en, je m'en... _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?!?_ ..."   
  
Voldemort s'arrêta soudainement, il fronça des sourcils, porta une main tremblante et ensanglantée à sa tempe, laissant des empreintes sanguinolentes, et s'assit lentement sur le lit. Un frisson parcourut son corps le forçant à se pencher en avant les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se mit la tête entre les jambes pour mieux respirer, mais sa respiration était tremblante, il avait les entrailles tordues d'angoisse et il avait de légers tremblements qui le secouaient. Des sueurs froides lui glissaient dans le dos, collant sa chemise d'infirmerie au corps. Il grogna, ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir mieux laisser passer l'oxygène et cligna des yeux quand il remarqua que son malaise était passé, que tout était fini. Une crise d'angoisse ? Poppy Pomfrey se le demandait. Harry se redressa, arrangea ses lunettes et sursauta jusqu'au plafond en se rendant compte que Balthazar était assis juste à ses côtés, le visage inquiet. _"Par ce foutu Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ?"_   
  
"Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- ... _J'en sais rien, connard ! Une minute, maintenant que j'y pense... Hé !... Je peux tirer gros de cette situation, je le vois déjà : "Harry Potter est devenu le plus grand criminel du monde des sorciers !" Il me faudra juste trouver le moyen de réintégrer mon corps avant de me servir du sien... Par Méphistophélès ! Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de ce laideron maigrichon !... Sinon rien ne marchera, et merde ! Et c'est qui ça, au juste ?... J'ai... peut-être une idée... l'amnésie passagère pourrait m'être utile dans ce cas-ci..._  
- Harry !!  
- Quoi !  
- Cela fait près d'une dizaine de fois que je t'appelle ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas... et... vous êtes qui, vous ?  
- Har...  
- Balthazar, laisse-moi lui parler."   
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry, Voldemort dû retenir un frisson de dégoût de lui parcourir le corps et essaya de montrer un visage légèrement inquiet et fautif. Dumbledore tira une chaise et s'assit face au jeune homme, il ne dit rien pendant un moment, réfléchissant aux paroles qui allait informer ou rappeler au jeune garçon ses agissements de la nuit dernière. Il se racla la gorge et, finalement, lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures dans le plus de détails qu'il pouvait se permettre de donner, vu qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi la magie noire avait été utilisée dans cette histoire. _"C'est donc cela ! Le pauvre imbécile ! Comment a-t-il osé utilisé un mauvais sort et m'y mêler ? Dès que j'aurais mis la main sur ce gamin, je le ferai regretter amèrement de s'être joué du maître des Ténèbres !"_   
  
"Voilà ce qui est arrivé, donc !" murmura-t-il à haute voix et de façon incertaine.   
  
Le mage noir essaya de mettre une ligne du temps aux paroles de Dumbledore, à l'heure où Remus Lupin avait retrouvé Harry évanoui dans un couloir sombre de l'école, il était... endormi ? Tout ce dont Voldemort se rappelait s'était d'un rendez-vous manqué la journée d'avant, une journée plus que mouvementée, pour lui en tout cas. Il grimaçait encore en y repensant, c'était pour cette raison qu'il appréciait les animaux tel Remus Lupin... sous un scalpel, le ventre ouvert...   
  


Flash   
  


Il n'avait parlé que pour une dizaine de minutes qu'il essuyait un refus catégorique, planifié et moqueur. Ce n'était que d'un point de vue stratégique qu'il avait décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec ces erreurs, pour ne pas dire horreurs, de la nature et ils osaient se moquer du terrible Voldemort, il allait leur faire rentrer ces rires dans leur dents. Il avait voulu effacé les traces de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir en supprimant ses interlocuteurs. Soit ces trois rigolos s'étaient bien préparés pour leur rencontre avec le lord Voldemort, ou bien que leur chef les avaient avertis d'une possible mauvaise fin pour eux s'ils n'étaient pas prudents et n'avaient pas un plan de retraite. En tout, et pour tout, il venait de perdre une possibilité d'alliance avec les loup-garous de Paris, donc de la France entière, et ses trois monstres avaient réussi à le blesser minimalement à une cuisse. Ce n'était pas une bonne journée, cela lui apprendra à aller à ce genre de réunion sans l'aide de ses "fidèles" Mangemorts. Voldemort retourna donc dans sa grande tente, invisible aux caravanes des nomades parcourant cette mort calorifique qu'était le Sahara, pour soigner ses blessures. Nagini le regarda avec toute l'inquiétude qu'un serpent pouvait mettre dans un regard froid et dangereux, elle lui dit que Queudever n'était pas disponible pour l'aider, qu'il était parti faire des commissions pour le maître. Voldemort se souvint, c'était lui-même qui l'avait envoyé quérir certains ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour une potion qui lui serait utile bientôt, si tout allait comme il avait prévu. Cela ne faisait vraiment rien du tout, il allait lui faire subir l'extension de sa colère et de sa hargne à son retour de l'Allée des Embrumes. On dirait que Dumbledore, ou un autre être, voulait lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds. Il avait essayé de se rallier les géants, mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, ils avaient fait alliance avec quelqu'un d'autre et ne voulait pas être dans ses rangs pour la Guerre Sorcière. Il avait au moins réussi à tuer le demi-géant avec qui il avait discuté, personne ne devait savoir qu'il cherchait à grossir ses rangs parmi les êtres qui se cachait dans la noirceur et les ténèbres.   
  
Il avait réussi à convaincre les harpies, plusieurs groupes de banshees, des stupides trolls des montagnes et beaucoup de ces étranges, magnifiques et sensuelles créatures qu'étaient les vélanes, à rejoindre ses rangs, que des femelles et des imbéciles ! Bof ! Ils seraient parfaits comme chairs à canon, alors. Il avait une longue liste de lieux à parcourir pour trouver d'autres créatures : des ghoules, des elfes, des gnomes, d'autres sorte de trolls, ces bizarres andragons, etcera, à rallier à sa cause, des sorciers aussi, mais pour ceux-là, il avait deux Mangemorts qui faisaient assez bien le travail. Macnair et Mulciber avaient réussi, pour leur propre santé physique, à grossir ses rangs de Mangemorts, grâce à leurs connaissances et familles. Les vieux pays, comme disaient les moldus, avaient à coeur la pureté de sang et la noblesse des âges. Les sorciers n'en étaient pas exempts. Donc, en plus des anglais, ils comptaient parmi eux des français, des allemands, des russes, des autrichiens, des hollandais, des bulgares, des italiens, des portugais, des espagnols, des égyptiens, des iraniens, des irakiens, des japonais et des chinois. Et ils continuaient à faire circuler ses paroles dans les bonnes oreilles. _"Pas mal, pour deux bons à rien !"_ La prochaine réunion de Mangemorts serait prometteuse et intéressante, il saurait presque exactement qui rejoignait ses rangs et à combien leur nombre se fixait. En soignant ses blessures, il pensa à son agenda. Il devait rencontrer, cette fin de semaine, un être qui disait, dans une brève missive envoyé par un harfang femelle, être une drow, une elfe noire pour les communs, et qui était intéressée par son projet, ils devaient seulement en discuter face à face, dans une forêt choisie par elle, Brocéliande. Dans dix jours précises, il devait aller voir les Détraqueurs à Azkaban pour discuter d'un plan de rébellion et de la libération de certains de ses fidèles. De plus, il avait rendez-vous avec des vampires amérindiens, québécois, américains, japonais, australiens, zaïrois et brésiliens à la fin du mois, sur cinq nuits. Il fit une grimace en pensant aux sorciers du "nouveau" continent et à leur décadence. Il n'aimait peut-être pas les américains, mais il leur tirait le chapeau pour tous les crimes et les groupuscules qui avaient pu sortir ou naître de ce pays, en si peu de temps dans leur existence. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'idées pour ses tortures et méfaits, mais les sorciers du nouveau continent étaient des connaisseurs, il avait bien aimé les faits et gestes du Ku Klux Klan des années 50 et savaient apprécier les agissements des gangs afro-américaines qui sévissaient dans le sang et la peur. Ils méritaient le respect, mais dommage pour ces petits hommes, le futur nouveau maître du monde ne sera pas américain, mais bien anglais. Ha ! C'était ce qu'on appelait utilisé, recyclé et jeté. Peu importe les moyens, personne ne tiendrait sur sa route. Il aurait peut-être dû penser à éliminer Potter et Dumbledore en premier, mais chaque chose en son temps. Il devait s'agrandir pour mieux écraser, il lui fallait aussi une police d'assurance, il ne faisait confiance à personne, même pas à sa fameuse amie, Nagini, elle était plus intelligente que certains de ses acolytes. Alors, c'était pour cela que Pettigrew était parti faire des achats dans les parties les plus sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais cela, il ne le savait pas. Voldemort le détestait au plus haut point, l'odeur de peur qu'il suintait l'écoeurait, mais il était le seul assez stupide ? Non, assez peureux, et le seul qui n'avait rien à perdre pour exécuter ses désirs et "désordres". Il lui était utile, pour l'instant, alors à la première minute que le rat -nom tellement bien mérité, selon l'homme squelettique- ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, il l'éliminerait de la plus hideuse des façons, tous les Sorts Interdits seraient mis en exécution, la liquéfactio en dernier peut-être ? Mais, comme il se le répétait assez souvent, chaque chose en son temps, tout vient à qui savait attendre et patienter, était-ce une maxime moldue ? Assez futé, ces incapables...   
  
Voldemort fit une grimace en jetant dans un coin un chiffon rouge de son sang, ces loups le lui paieraient et très cher. Il fronça des sourcils en se rappelant ce qu'ils lui avaient dit en riant de leur rire de chacal :   
  
"Pff ! Si tu crois que tu réussiras à dominer le monde, tu te fourres le doigt dans le nez ! éclata le plus robuste, Vulcan.  
- Et l'oeil, mon vieux, et l'oeil ! ricana le plus petit, Ronan.  
- Tu ne tiendras pas face à nous, dit tout simplement celui qui semblait être le plus intelligent, Arman, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ces rimes pour les noms lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés, il y avait quinze minutes.  
- ...  
- Comprends-nous ! Nous connaissons tes rapports et caractères racistes, fascistes, sexistes, bigotes, machos... expliqua Arman.  
- ...et tous autres mots qui finit en -iste, souffla Ronan.  
- Comme dit le connard, continua le loup-garou blond, nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance. De toute façon, notre allié est plus fort que toi.  
- Han-hann ! Trois ! s'écrièrent Vulcan et Ronan.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA !!"   
  
Il avait éviter le tire de justesse, il n'était pas lord Voldemort pour rien. La mort n'était pas sensé le touché, il s'était occupé de ce détail depuis longtemps sous les directives d'un maître d'un genre unique. Il siffla en se disant que cet être dont ces trois idiots vantaient les capacités n'était rien, il allait devoir s'occuper de lui, après Potter, ce n'était sûrement qu'un vulgaire loup-garou. Il grogna et se dirigea vers son lit, il avait besoin de sommeil. C'était bizarre, il avait l'habitude de dormir vers les minuit, une heure de matin, pour se réveiller quelques minutes avant le soleil, mais il était réellement exténué. Ces trois imbéciles, qui allaient le regretter de leur vie lorsqu'il leur aurait mis la main dessus, l'avait épuisé. Pour ses prochains rendez-vous, il allait devoir amené Nagini et Pettigrew avec lui, ils seraient d'une aide infime, mais pouvaient servir de bouclier, s'il lui advenait ce besoin. Ils pouvaient mourir, mais lui, il n'était pas sûr que son "nouvel ordre mondial" méritait de le voir disparaître tout de suite. C'était donc ces deux-là qui étaient disponibles, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Lucius et Clutch qui n'étaient pas là, il n'avait pas à cent pour cent confiance en Snape. Et les autres avaient tous des postes de travail qui les occupaient et qui ne permettaient pas assez souvent leur déplacement. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de sédentaire, une femme au foyer. Peut-être Narcissa, cette fois...   
  


Fin   
  


Il secoua la tête en se rappelant vaguement qu'il s'était réveillé en hurlant de douleur. Il se souvint aussi d'avoir entendu une autre voix se mêler à la sienne qui poussait les mêmes glapissements de souffrance. Il porta une petite main blême aux ongles courts sur la poitrine et frotta doucement, s'était comme si on avait voulu lui arracher le coeur, s'il en possédait un, de sa cage thoracique. Il ferma les yeux en se tournant vers Dumbledore et prit une mine déconfite.   
  
"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je...  
- Harry. J'aimerais que tu répondes à nos questions.  
- D'accord, A... directeur.  
- Comment vas-tu ? interjeta Balthazar, inquiet.  
- Je vais bien, désolé de ne pas me souvenir de toi plutôt, Balthazar. _Merci, Albus. Hé ! Hé ! Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est... Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il me pose des questions sur un passé commun ?..._  
- Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu vas bien, Harry.  
- Euh ! fit Voldemort en baissant les yeux et forçant le sang à lui monter aux joues et le cou. Je... je suis désolé, monsieur Snape, je ne comprend pas ce qui m'a poussé à vous... je... fit-il avec une petite voix hésitante.  
- ...  
- Nous allons devoir parler de cela Harry, plus tard, dit Albus, en voyant que Snape ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que venait de dire Harry.  
- Okay !  
- Harry, soit franc, est-ce que tu aurais utilisé le polynectar pour prendre la forme de Severus ?  
- ... _Oh merde ! est-ce que Potter aurait utilisé le polynectar ou non ?  
Oui !!_  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien... ! _Qui que tu sois, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ? Enfin, Albus le voudrait ?  
- ... Pour pouvoir entrer dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin d'un livre de madame Lulou Rou..._  
- ...pour pouvoir éliminer Volde... QUOI !!!... Oh Pardon ! Je veux dire pour pouvoir éliminer, moi-même et une bonne fois pour toute, Voldemort. Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir réussi.  
- Harry, c'est grave !  
- Comment ça ? Personne ne voulait croire en sa résurrection, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, tous ces con... ces chefs du Ministère de la magie ne voulaient rien savoir... _Et cela m'arrangeait tellement, ces imbéciles n'auraient pas compris ce qui leur serait tomber dans les bras. HA ! HA ! HA !_  
- Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit en début d'année. Il va falloir que je retire des points au Gryffondor pour cela, et vraiment beaucoup de points. Tu as commis beaucoup d'impairs Harry.  
- Albus... commença Balthazar.  
- Non, Balthazar, je dois être juste. J'avais averti tout le monde des sanctions... Ce sera pour le bien.  
- Mais... dit faiblement le jeune homme en regardant son vieux cousin, cherchant comment marqué un point.  
- ..._Tu entends ça mon vieux, qui que tu sois... dit-il se doutant de qui cela pouvait être.  
C'est Harry !... Qui es-tu ?  
C'est la blague de l'année, petit, je suis lord Voldemort et devine quoi ?  
Non ! Tu es dans mon... corps ?!? C'est la fin du monde !  
Cela t'apprendras à utiliser des sorts dont tu ignores l'utilité, corniaud !  
La ferme !!  
Pff !... Tiens, voilà, je t'ai perdu 100 points en insultant Snape, et tu viens de perdre 400 points pour tes effractions et tu viens de me mériter deux mois de réclusion. Vraiment Bravo ! Potter, tu viens de gagner le gros lot ! HA ! HA ! HA !  
..._  
" - Harry, est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Remus.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Charlie, toujours accoté au mur du fond. C'est un sourire cynique face à cette histoire. En voulant aider le monde des sorciers, il vient de se mettre à dos toute sa maison.  
- Tu es vraiment encourageant toi, marmonna Balthazar.  
- Hé ! J'explique ce sourire macabre. Il faut bien, parce qu'il me fait un peu peur, mon vieux, grogna l'aîné des Weasley, piqué à vif.  
- Harry, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je viens de dire ?  
- Oui... directeur ! Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tous les problèmes que j'aurais bien pu vous causer à tous, murmura Voldemort, les larmes aux yeux, la tête penchée. _J'aurais vraiment pu être comédien..._  
- Bien, tu vas devoir rester dans l'infirmerie et te reposer, dit Albus en se redressant. Je crois que tout ceci t'a bouleversé grandement. Quant à vous tous, j'aimerais une petite réunion dans mon bureau, maintenant, nous avons à discuter de ce que Harry a pu nous dire et de ce que Severus, Remus, Lucius et Irma auraient pu trouver. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dans mon bureau, je ne serai pas long... Poppy, occupez-vous bien de lui et prévenez-moi de tout ce qui pourrait se passer d'étrange.  
- Bien, directeur, pensez-vous que tout ira bien pour jeune Potter ?  
- Je n'aime pas me prononcer trop vite, seul le temps nous le dira."   
  
Tous les professeurs sortirent rapidement. Trelawney jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe dans la direction de l'adolescent, elle ne comprenait pas la vision qui avait filer dans son esprit, tout à l'heure. Snape ne le regarda même pas, ses pas étaient raides et son dos droit, sur son visage la colère et l'humiliation était, on aurait dit, imprimé. Remus lui fit un petit sourire qu'il voulait encourageant, mais n'y arriva vraiment pas, il jeta un regard triste dans la direction de Severus. Il poussa un soupir en faisant un signe de tête à Snuffles qui lui couina sa réponse. Lucius ne fit que sortir rapidement de la salle, il y avait un drôle d'air, ici. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait et il voulait surtout savoir ce que lui voulait son fils et avoir des nouvelles d'Isobella. Baltahzar suivait hâtivement Dumbledore pour discuter tous ces points retirer, il ne fit que sourire doucement dans la direction d'Harry, en sortant. Charlie lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui disant tout bas que tout finirait par s'arranger. Minerva ne le regarda pas, elle était trop déçue de tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, cela allait prendre peut-être un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux sans accusation ou sans déception. Elle allait devoir parler aux gryffondors pour calmer les têtes chaudes et peut-être demander indulgence pour le jeune homme. Les prochains jours allaient être terrible pour jeune Harry Potter.   
  
Le seul être qui resta à ses côtés fut le chien, une chance pour lui que Peter lui avait parler de Sirius Black, sinon il aurait peut-être commis une impaire. Il faillit faire une grimace à tous ces adultes qui essayaient de se faire compréhensifs et indulgents. Au moins, il pouvait lui donner cela, Snape montrait un peu mieux ses sentiments, même si sa haine pour Potter n'était que jalousie affable, enfantine et passéiste. Voldemort eût un vilain sourire en se rappelant pourquoi Snape avait décidé de rejoindre ses rangs à la fin de sa septième année. Ah ! ces jeunes incrédules ! Ces temps lui manquaient. De nos jours, les jeunes en avaient trop vu, trop tôt, trop vite pour être facilement pris dans les toiles de l'araignée qu'était la vie. Pour être facilement manipuler par les mauvaises gens qui circulaient dans cette même vie. Il se redressa en voyant l'infirmière commencer à oeuvrer pour réparer ce qu'il avait brisé et tout mettre en ordre dans cette partie de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey répara la fenêtre cassée, guérit la blessure de Harry et le somma de se coucher pour calmer son corps excité. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait une potion qui lui permettrait de dormir sans rêve et rapidement, lui procurant, le lendemain, le repos qu'il cherchait. Il secoua la tête, lui présenta un sourire serré et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec sa némésis qui pleurait certainement avec son corps. Voldemort ne pleurait pas. Il faudra trouver une solution à leur dilemme beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne le croyait ou voulait. Il poussa un soupir en se disant qu'il pouvait toujours ruiner la vie de Potter si jamais il devait passer un long séjour dans ce corps jeune et... en pleine puberté, un sourire machiavélique se colla à ses lèvres, sourire qui fit froncer des sourcils Sirius -dû mieux que le pouvait une forme canine. Voldemort se tourna vers lui et essaya de lui sourire le plus plaisamment qu'il pouvait en lui souhaitant bonne sommeil !   
  
"_Hé !  
Que veux-tu, Potter ?  
Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire à ton serpent de malheur pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ?  
Premièrement, c'est une elle ! Elle s'appelle Nagini et dis-lui que tu as besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir aller... Oh par Lucifer ! J'oubliais !  
Quoi ?  
Il va falloir que tu annules trois rendez-vous extrêmement importants, pour ce mois.  
Avec qui ?  
Des nosferatus, Potter ! Des buveurs de sang, une elfe noire et... tes amis les détraqueurs...  
Quoi ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille... juste une seconde. Je vais parler à ce traître de ver de terre...  
...Peter ? Ha ! Chacun le sien, Potter, chacun le sien. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_"  
  
**Chapitre 3  
Mon Seigneur, vous vous sentez bien ?**   
  
_"Une Abomination !"_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots plus fort pour décrire le cauchemar qu'était en train de vivre Harry Potter en regardant le monstre aux yeux rouges qui lui renvoyait son regard horrifié d'un visage grotesquement laid. Ce n'était pas possible, une main veineuse, plus blanche qu'une craie -aussi blanche que la mort- avec des pattes d'araignées pour lieu de doigts se leva pour pincer fortement un bras osseux. _"Aïe ! Je ne connais pas ma force !"_ Finalement, cela avait l'air vrai, mais était-ce possible ? Il cligna des yeux -tiens, il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes pour voir- et vit du coin de l'oeil le rat qui avait trahi sa famille et son parrain. Son regard se remplit de dégoût, ce qui fit se tortiller le petit homme. Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur se lèvres. Il se tourna vers le miroir, pourquoi est-ce que ce miroir mentait de la sorte. C'était impossible ! Il avait bien appris lors de sa première année, il y avait des miroirs en lequel il ne pouvait pas avoir pleine confiance, mais... Celui-là semblait tout à fait normal. _"De toute façon, à quoi il peut bien servir à Voldemort, hein ! Personne ne me fera croire que ce serpent s'admire dans un miroir... Et voilà... ! Je suis devenu fou et j'ai d'horrible images qui viennent me traverser l'esprit... Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_ Il cligna des yeux et se tourna rapidement vers le Mangemort qui tremblait imperceptiblement. Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé et s'assit lentement, il regarda partout pour apercevoir sa baguette, ou plutôt celle de Voldemort, qui pourrait lui être utile quand viendrait le moment de se défendre, de se venger, ou, tout simplement, si l'envie lui prenait de donner une bonne frousse à ce lâche qui s'était dit Maraudeur.   
  
"M... Maître ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?  
- ...  
- **Maîître ?**  
- ... !"   
  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux en penchant la tête, il venait de se rappeler de la présence du serpent. Il secoua sa tête chauve et squelettique, il prit un respire passa une main tremblante sur son crâne nu. Un gémissement passa entre ses lèvres, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était complètement mélangé, il avait envie de pleurer de désarroi, mais n'y arrivait pas. Qu'était-ce ces yeux qui ne pouvaient verser quelques gouttes de larmes ? Oh ! Ceux de Voldemort. Il allait oublier que cette créature, il ne trouvait pas d'autre terme pour le nommer, était sèche au-dedans comme au dehors. Il resta silencieux en essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu arriver hier pour qu'il se retrouve dans le corps de Voldemort, aujourd'hui. Il avait prononcé les paroles parfaitement, il avait attendu sept nuits avant de boire la potion... Oh ! Non... L'auteur avait bien spécifié, et à plusieurs reprises, de boire la potion après sept nuits **et** sept jours, il n'avait attendu que sept nuits et **six** jours, s'il ne se trompait pas dans ses calculs. Il avait espéré que cela ne ferait rien, il avait surtout pensé que puisqu'il n'avait pas tous les ingrédients la première nuit... Cela lui apprendra peut-être à écouter un maître de potion comme Snape quand il disait de suivre à la lettre les directives d'une potion. De toute manière, c'était de la faute de l'auteur qui n'avait pas bien expliqué, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, les conséquences d'omission de quelques directives... Il poussa un soupir, il ne pouvait pas mettre la faute sur personne d'autre que lui-même, il n'aurait pas dû prendre tous ces risques, et seul, pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ce type. Si personne n'avait pu le faire avant lui, ce n'était que présomption et prétention de sa part que d'avoir penser qu'en une seule nuit, que Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu pouvait éliminer le lord Voldemort. Il poussa un soupir et essaya de se poser les sens et les idées. D'accord, sa vie avait changé, il ne pouvait rien contester à ce fait, mais il n'avait jamais voulu un changement comme cela, il l'avait voulu pour le bien et non le pire ! Il était dans le corps de Voldemort, pardi ! Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu, alors là pas du tout. Quand on parlait de changement de vie, s'était habituellement pour le meilleur non, mais c'était qui cette folle qui créait un sort qui ne lui serait pas utile ? Bon, c'était vrai, combien de personne serait assez stupide pour vouloir changer de corps... ? Finalement, s'il y réfléchissait bien, beaucoup de gens pourrait garder une soi-disante jeunesse éternelle, ou avoir une vie immortelle en utilisant ce procédé. C'était peut-être pour cela que le livre de Lulou G. Rou était dans la section des arts noirs de la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts. C'était peut-être pour cela que cette femme étrange avait créé ce sort. Cela lui apprendrait à mieux peser le pour et le contre avant de se lancer dans une situation tête première. C'était trop gryffondor de lui, il aurait peut-être dû utiliser le serpentard en lui juste pour cette fois-ci. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux amèrement. _"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?!?"_ Harry broyait du noir, il devait trouver une solution à son problème et ce poltron allait peut-être lui être utile. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se préparer à parler à ses deux interlocuteurs... _Par ce foutu Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ?_   
  
Harry grogna tout à coup, il fronça des sourcils, porta ses mains pour enserrer sa tête qui semblait vibrer et vouloir éclaté. Un horrible frisson parcourut son corps le faisant trembler d'horreur, il arqua son dos les yeux grands ouverts de peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et essaya de respirer par une gorge qui semblait coincé, sa respiration était tremblante et hoquetante. Il avait les entrailles tordues d'angoisse et de peur. Des sueurs froides lui couvraient le corps forçant sa robe de nuit à coller sur son vieux corps osseux et blanchâtre. Peter regardait tout cela effrayé, son maître semblait avoir une crise. Harry toussa, ouvrit la bouche pour crier sa terreur et clignota des yeux toujours secs quand tout fut fini, quand il comprit que cela s'était passé, non pas dans son corps, mais à un niveau peut-être plus élevé, spirituel ? Il se redressa et faillit tomber en bas du lit lorsque la main froide en acier s'apposa sur son épaule. _"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cet instant ?"_ Il fronça des sourcils en regardant la main sur son épaule, se souvenant à qui, dans cette pièce, elle appartenait.   
  
"Maître ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous... On aurait dit une crise d'angoisse.  
- ...Je vais bien, dit Harry, en fronçant des sourcils en entendant sa voix rocailleuse et sifflante, il se tourna vers le serpent. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, touh va bien, je sssuis jussste un peu malade.** _Et c'est un euphémisme !_ pensa-t-il, un sourire cynique en coin.  
- ...  
- Maître...  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, plusieurs réponses pouvaient accommoder cette question, Queudever en trouva une.  
- Je crois que Clutch aurait un mot dans cette histoire, murmura celui-ci, en regardant le serpent qui ne fit que lui rendre son regard dédaigneux.  
- Comment ? s'exclama Harry, ne se rendant compte de rien.  
- **Ne l'écoutez paah maître, il dit n'importe quoi.  
- Exssplique-moi, alors ?  
- La femelle n'est pour rien. Hier, comme vous dîtes les zumains, vous vous zêtes levés en hurlant. Sssela sssemblait être atrosss.  
- Et ensssuite ? Que vient faire Izssobella dans sssette hissstoire ?  
- Elle est venue voir comment vous vous portsssiez, elle est repartssie avec aucune sssolution à votre sssituasssion.**  
- Je vois.  
- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?  
- Que Clutch n'y était pour rien et de toute façon, que vient-elle faire parmi v... nous ?  
- Mais Maître ! Elle est une des nôtres, vous vous rappeler ?  
- _QUOI !_ Vraiment... ? Tu devras m'excuser, je souffre d'un mal de tête horrible et mes souvenirs semblent confus...  
- Oui, maître. Je l'ai rencontré le mois de mai passé et j'en... En tout cas, cet été, elle m'a dévoilé qu'elle allait enseigner à Hogwarts. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait nous être utile. Nous aurions de cette façon trois espions auprès de Dumbledore, dont deux que nous pourrions être à cent pour cent sûrs de leur fidélités. Je me suis porté garant de sa fidélité, de ma propre vie, vous avez même dit que c'était plutôt stupide de ma part. De toute façon, après qu'elle ait passé les tests avec brio, vous l'avez accepté dans nos rangs.  
- Mmmm… ! _C'est un vrai cauchemar, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je dois avertir Dumbledore, mais une minute... J'oublies l'essentiel de cette histoire... Par tous les saints ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon corps ? Est-ce que Voldemor... NON !_ Je... je..."   
  
Peter fut mystifié en voyant son maître pâlir, s'il pouvait réellement devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, pour trembler comme un enfant qui avait peur du plus grand monstre sur terre -il fallait dire qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, ce monstre. Il se passait quelque chose de pas catholique. Il devrait peut-être envoyer un message à Isobella. Il méritait bien des explications, il devait savoir si elle avait fait quelque chose à leur maître, il avait réussi à la faire entrer parmi eux, il se sentait responsable. Il savait qu'elle était pour le côté de la lumière, mais l'amour était aveugle, c'était connu, il avait passé un regard myope sur ce minuscule détail. Tant qu'elle serait proche de lui... De plus, elle avait tué ces moldus assez froidement, alors cela ne dérangeait pas, elle avait du mangemort en elle. Tant que le maître ne soupçonnait rien ils étaient tous les deux en sûreté. Il poussa un soupir, il s'approcha du maître, mais l'oeillade qu'il reçut le fit plutôt reculer. Il sortit de la chambre du maître rapidement, en sentant un regard meurtrier dans son dos, ce qui le fit légèrement suer. Il allait lui préparer du thé au camomille, cela le calmerait peut-être et le mettrait dans une autre humeur, moins meurtrière. Harry ne se soucia plus de Peter Pettigrew lorsqu'il quitta la chambre de Voldemort, tout ce qui traversait son esprit n'était qu'une litanie, qui était en même temps une plainte et des reproches.   
  
"Je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais pas dû, je n'aurais pas dû..."   
  


Flash   
  


"Okay, une pincée de soufre, murmura Harry avec une grimace. Berk ! Je dois attendre trente minutes et je le bois."   
  
Quelle semaine ! En se réveillant vendredi matin, il y a une semaine, il avait eu une bouffée de chaleur qui lui était monté du ventre au coeur, c'était peut-être des... des gaz, mais il savait que c'était à cause de "l'ovation à l'amiti" qu'il avait reçue la veille. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux aimé. Le cours pratique de soin aux créatures magiques avec Charlie s'était passé à merveille, même les serpentards ne l'avaient pas dérangé. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas les remarques moqueuses sur les points qu'il avait perdus la veille. Cela ne faisait rien, il avait réussi, à la fin de cette matinée, à reprendre tous les points qu'il lui restait à prendre grâce à son premier travail. Il avait eu un très bonne note. Et en plus, il avait réussi à ajouter plus de dix points aux gryffondors.   
  
Après dîner, c'était la pratique de quidditch. Il avait pleinement apprécié leur entraînement, les gryffondors avaient une bonne équipe. Tous les membres de l'équipe avait voté avec quasi unanimité pour George comme nouveau capitaine puisque Oliver avait fini sa septième, l'année dernière. Puisque cette année, il leur manquait un Gardien, et que l'année prochaine il leur manquerait trois Chasseurs et deux Batteurs, dû au départ, si tout allait bien pour eux, d'Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et les jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient fait passer des tests à tous les gryffondors qui désiraient faire partir de leur équipe. Ils le firent le premier vendredi du mois de septembre et toute l'école avait été présente pour voir, avec excitation, les prochains joueurs de chaque maison. Donc, cette année si tout ce passait bien, ils avaient Becky Moon, une grande blonde avec des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez comme Gardienne. Sally-Ann Perks, une deuxième, Sullivan Ride, un quatrième et Ella Rymes, une cinquième, de réserve comme Chasseurs pour l'année prochaine et Hébert Ripper et Lucianna Bloom, des quatrième, de réserve comme Batteurs.   
  
En regardant bouillir la mixture argenté, il se rappela du premier entraînement de la nouvelle équipe avec un petit sourire amusé. C'était au lendemain des tests, George avait tout tenté pour mettre Becky à l'aise. Elle était de la même année que Harry et ses amis. Sur son balai, elle n'avait pas cesser de trembler et laissait filer le souaffle de Katie, Angelina et Alicia. Fred et George pensèrent à un plan, parce que la pauvre avait les jambes qui devenait de la gelée et le dos qui s'affolait lorsqu'elle était au jeu avec l'équipe qui avait gagné, il y a deux ans. L'équipe, qui selon elle, était la meilleure. Que de poids sur ses frêles épaules ! Il lui fallait, comme pour les tests un moyen pour la forcer à montrer ses talents à nouveau. Harry éclata de rire, mais rapidement se mit la main sur les lèvres en regardant la porte de la salle de classe inutilisée de peur qu'on l'ait entendu. Les jumeaux lui avaient faite croire que l'équipe pouvait toujours la remplacer par Malcom Art, un sixième, qui n'avait pas été si bon que ça, maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, si elle ne voulait pas se débrouiller un peu mieux. En entendant cela, elle avait failli tomber de son Concordium 4000, elle détestait "cet imbécile macho et sexiste". Il n'y eut plus de problème pour le restant de la pratique, ni pour les suivantes. Demain, le 22 septembre, ils allaient savoir si George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson avaient fait les bons choix selon les suggestions du reste des membres, lorsqu'ils affronteraient les Poufsouffles.   
  
Harry soupira en nettoyant la salle de classe qu'il avait utilisée, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse de trace de ses activités derrière lui ou d'une présence quelconque. Il ne voulait pas que Snape lance un sort sur toutes les salles de classes après le couvre-feu. Il se redressa, mit sa cape qu'il avait modifié avec l'aide de Balthazar cet été et sortit. Demain, serait le match contre les Poufsouffles, il savait que tout irait bien, puisque Voldemort serait mort et que le monde des sorciers le verrait d'un autre oeil, comme un adolescent normal et non comme un héros. Il fronça des sourcils en repassant dans sa tête la formule, il la connaissait par coeur. Il n'avait commencé la potion que samedi dernier, après le couvre-feu, le corps éreinté par une pratique digne d'Oliver, Fred avait faite cette plaisanterie qui reçut un regard outré de son jumeau sous les rires de leurs camarades. Balthazar n'avait pu lui envoyer les ingrédients plutôt et comme pour le polynectar, ce cher ami était resté discret sur les raisons des nouveaux, étranges et peut-être illégaux ingrédients. Cela ne faisait rien, tout allait bien se passer. Il prit un respire, expira pour se donner du courage, but l'infect "poison" et murmura la formule, par la suite. Il ne se passa rien du tout, il cligna des yeux et fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Il aurait peut-être fallu attendre demain matin, comme l'avait dit madame Rou. Mais cela aurait mis encore plus de soupçon dans les regards de ses deux amis s'il avait disparu pour le temps des dernières touches à la formule et la potion. De plus demain, c'était le jour où il allait tout dévoiler. Comme la formule n'avait pas marché, ils allaient peut-être l'aider à la réussir cette fois. Il se remit en marche rapidement, il se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors pour relire la formule, il l'avait peut-être mal répétée, c'était en plus dans une langue étrangère, il aurait peut-être dû amené le livre avec lui. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing au ventre. Cela ressemblait à cela. _"Seigneur !"_ C'était comme si on voulait lui arracher le coeur de la poitrine et pas d'une manière chirurgicale. Il hurla et, avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'une autre personne poussait les mêmes vagissements que lui, que cette personne semblait autant souffrir que lui. Tout devint rapidement noir.   
  


Fin   
  


Il ferma les yeux avec amertume, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'utiliser un autre mauvais sort. Il serra les dents et voulu se redresser, mais ses yeux attrapèrent la présence du serpent qui ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Il fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers le miroir à nouveau, à pas lent. Il n'arrivait pas à bien marcher avec des jambes aussi longues, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque pas. Finalement, sa vie était changé et Voldemort... Au fait, où est-ce qu'il était celui-là ? Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à sa némésis. Rien. Alors cette voix, qu'il avait entendue, avant son malaise, ne sortait que de son imagination ? Il grogna en voyant son visage. Quelle créature hideuse ! Il avait quoi... Soixante-huit ans. Dire qu'à un moment donner, il allait devoir se laver... ! Il n'en était pas question. Il allait trouver la solution au sort de Lulou Rou pour retrouver son corps, il n'allait pas passer une seconde de plus dans ce corps immonde et...   
  
"Oh merde ! est-ce que Potter aurait utilisé le polynectar ou non ?"   
  
Quoi ! Oh Non ! Harry espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait d'imaginer. Il allait devoir aider Voldemort sinon, peu importe la personne qui l'interrogeait, il serait dans de beaux draps.  
  
_Oui !!  
Qui que tu sois, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ? Enfin, Albus le voudrait ?_  
- Dumbledore, oh merde ! Pour pouvoir entrer dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin d'un livre de madame Lulou Rou pour pouvoir éliminer Voldemort. Mais je ne crois pas que cela ait fonctionné.  
- ...  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Harry les yeux grands ouverts en cherchant une réponse quelconque dans le miroir.  
_Tu entends ça mon vieux, qui que tu sois...  
- Hé merde ! C'est Harry ! Qui es-tu ? Autant en être sûr...  
C'est la blague de l'année, petit, je suis lord Voldemort et devine quoi ?  
- La fin de mon monde ?! Non ! Tu es dans mon... corps ?!? C'est la fin du monde !  
Cela t'apprendras à utiliser des sorts dont tu ignores l'utilité, corniaud !  
La ferme !  
Pff !... Tiens, voilà, je t'ai perdu 100 points en insultant Snape, et tu viens de perdre 400 points pour tes effractions et tu viens de me mériter deux mois de réclusion. Vraiment Bravo ! Potter, tu viens de gagner le gros lot ! HA ! HA ! HA !  
- ..._ C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il vont me haïr jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et c'est sûrement pas ce monstre qui va m'aider. Il va juste en rire, il s'en fout, il a été un Serpentard... 500 points..."   
  
Harry pensa tout de suite qu'il allait être malade. Si jamais il arrivait à retrouver son corps comment allait-il faire face aux autres gryffondors, il ne voulait pas que les autres lui en veuillent pour toute sa vie. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il venait de lâcher un fou furieux dans l'enceinte de l'école, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Son imagination le frappa durement. Il voyait déjà les grands titres l'accusant de plusieurs crimes tandis qu'il n'aurait rien fait, il aurait été là et Voldemort avec son corps... Et s'il s'en prenait à ses amis... Hermione était une moldue, et tout le monde connaissait sa politique qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Serpentard. Mais elle était intelligente peut-être elle allait arriver à démasquer l'imposture rapidement et dénoncerait Voldemort à Dumbledore. _"Il vaudrait mieux pas, finalement, je ne voudrais pas qu'il la tue si elle advenait à le confronter. Pense, Harry, pense !! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, stupide serpent !"_   
  
"Hé !  
Que veux-tu, Potter ?  
Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire à ton serpent de malheur pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ?  
Premièrement, c'est une elle ! Elle s'appelle Nagini et dis-lui que tu as besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir aller... Oh Merde ! J'oubliais !  
Quoi ? Je dois être fou pour m'intéresser à ce que fait ce monstre, murmura le garçon.  
_Il va falloir que tu annules trois rendez-vous extrêmement importants.  
- Mmmm ? Cela risque d'être intéressant, je me demande... Avec qui ?  
Des nosferatus, Potter ! Des buveurs de sang, une elfe noire et... tes amis les détraqueurs...  
Quoi ! Il n'est pas question que j'aille... juste une seconde. Je vais parler à ce traître de ver de terre...  
... Peter ? Ha ! Chacun le sien, Potter, chacun le sien. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_  
- Crétin !  
- Pardon, maître ?  
- Rien qui ne vaille la peine de perdre mon souffle. Que me veux-tu ?  
- Je vous ai préparé ce thé pour vos nerfs, vous aviez l'air tendu, maître.  
- ... Euh ! Merci ! Déposez ça là et laissez-moi tranquille, je dois réfléchir. Et si par hasard, madame Clutch devait à venir ici, envoyez-la moi tout de suite.  
- Oui, mon Seigneur.  
- À nous deux, maintenant : **Nagini, je t'ai déjà dit que touh allaih bien, j'ai jussste besssoin d'un peuh de repos, sssette nuit fffut mouvementé ma belle. Sssurtout que...  
- Oui, maître ?  
- Rien, je vais boire de ssse thé et me cousshhher.** PETER !  
- Oui, maître ?  
- Dé... _Voldemort, ne s'excuse pas..._ J'aimerais que vous annuliez mes rendez-vous avec cette elfe noire, ces vampires et les détraqueurs.  
- Tous, mon Seigneur et maître ?  
- Tous.  
- Mais vous aviez l'air si intéressé à les rencontrer...  
- Vous doutez de mes dires ? Je les reverrai un autre jour, j'ai l'intention de m'occuper de Potter bientôt et en premier.  
- Bien, maître.  
- _J'espère que tout ira bien. Première chose, mettre les points sur les "i" avec Voldemort, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi avec mon corps. VOLDEMORT !  
Quoi ! Ô emmerdeur de première !  
Arrêtes tes blagues idiotes, j'aimerais des informations et que nous puissions tirer notre situation beaucoup plus au clair.  
Je suis d'accord, tout d'abord, qui est ce Balthazar ?  
Il est là ?  
Oui et je n'aime pas les regards qu'il me lançait, serais-tu devenu un homme cet été, Potter ?  
Pardon ?!?  
Laisse tomber, c'était trop subtil. Alors qui c'est ?  
Il a été mon garde-du-corps, justement, cet été. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses et je me sens un peu mieux intégré dans le monde des sorciers.  
Bien, autre chose, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur le sort que tu m'as jeté.  
Et bien, c'est plutôt un sort que je nous ai jeté. Lulou Rou...  
Je n'arrive pas à me départir de l'impression que ce nom me dit quelque chose, à part le fait que Dumbledore m'ait parlé d'elle tout à l'heure.  
J'espère que oui, vous devez vous connaître dans les rayons des pratiquants de la magie noire.  
Pas vraiment ! J'apprécie les personnes avec de l'esprit, Potter.  
Et tu vas me dire que tu en as ?  
Ne commence pas à jouer avec moi, Potter...  
Pff ! Donc, elle disait dans son livre que je pouvais changer ma vie et détruire la tienne du même... coup. Merde ! Je viens de comprendre, maintenant.  
Vraiment ? Tu croyais que c'était un sort pour enfant ! C'est de la grande magie noire, dès que les mots "mort", "changement" appraissent dans une formule. Personne ne t'as appris à ne pas faire confiance à des grimoires noires qui détenaient ces mots ?  
... Grrr !_ Merde !  
_Bien, maintenant que j'ai un début de direction, je vais pouvoir faire des recherches, en plus j'aurai deux mois à moi, sans avoir tes supporteurs à mes pieds et tes amis à mes manches.  
En parlant d'utiliser mon corps à des buts de recheches, entendons-nous sur un point Voldemort, tu oses faire quelque chose de pas catholique avec mon corps et je...  
Et tu quoi ? Tu ne peux pas te tuer en laissant ton corps à ma merci, et il n'y aucun sévices que tu puisses faire à mon corps vu ton âge et ton peu de connaissance.  
Je... je ternirai... non blanchirai ta réputation.  
QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
Je veux dire que ta crédibilité en tant que monstre de fin du vingtième siècle, et début du vingt-et-unième, pourra peut-être disparaître.  
Tu ne peux rien faire, en ce moment, mon vieux. Juste en te voyant, les gens feront dans leur froques.  
C'est pour ça que tu t'es enlaidi de cette façon ?...  
...Non, pour que la belle Narcissa n'ait plus d'illusion...  
Est-ce que j'ai envie de comprendre ? NON !... Ça ne fait rien pour ta laideure immonde, avec l'aide de Pettigrew, je vais pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'humanité, j'en suis sûr.  
Tu ne vas pas oser.  
Écoute, je ne peux même pas me regarder dans ton miroir sans avoir envie de vomir et de me cacher, okay ! Il n'est pas question que je ressemble à cela un moment de plus.  
Tu peux dire adieu à la coupe de quidditch alors, je déteste ce sport ! Ha !  
Tu peux au moins te forcer à bien jouer, non !  
Tu peux au moins ne pas te regarder dans une glace, non ! Je peux jouer à ça aussi, connard.  
Cela se joue à deux, mon vieux. Dis adieu à ta réputation de vilain et dis bonjour aux oeuvres de bienfaisances... moldues.  
Oh ! Toi, tu fais attention à ce que tu fais, sinon ce sont tes amis qui vont payer le plein prix._  
- Oh c'est vrai !  
_Je te bouche un coin, hein ? HA ! HA ! HA !  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.  
Nous verrons, Potter, nous verrons, bien." _


	5. 4

**Chapitre 4  
Je suis Voldemort... ! OBLIVIATE ! **   
  
L'ombre se glissa hors de la chambre des garçons s'arrêtant ici et là, le coeur palpitant, lorsque le plancher gémissait sous le poids de ses pas. Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon faîtes de pierre, il tenait dans ses mains ses pantoufles, ses pieds nus étaient en contact avec le sol froid, ce qui le faisait grimacer. Il s'approcha de la porte de sortie, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa nervosité. Il aurait peut-être dû avertir les autres, peut-être se trompait-il, qu'il serait ridiculisé, ou pire, faire perdre plus de points aux gryffondors. Cela personne ne le lui pardonnerait, il perdrait le peu d'ami qu'il avait réussi à se faire durant toutes ces années. Il retint son souffle, son coeur dansant la caramba lorsque la Grosse Dame du portrait ronfla légèrement à son passage. Il s'éloigna rapidement et prit le premier contour, il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui faillit finir en un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'une petite main s'abattit sur son épaule. Le gryffondor se tourna, les mains sur les lèvres, pantoufles à ses pieds, les yeux de la taille de soucoupes pour voir une Hermione lui souriant largement de ses dents parfaites.   
  
"Neville ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? chuchota la jeune fille.  
- La même chose que toi, on dirait, murmura-t-il, main sur le coeur. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étonne, c'est sûr que tu aurais compris.  
- Tu me flattes, mais j'aurais espéré que... Euh ! Neville, t'oublies tes chaussons."   
  
Avec un profond rougissement, Neville revint rapidement sur ses pas pour mettre ses pantoufles et courut, avec le moins de bruit possible, pour rejoindre Hermione qui souriait toujours. Un petit sourire embarrassé apparut sur ses lèvres. Ils ne perdirent plus de temps et poursuivirent leur route. Hermione était légèrement surprise, et tentait de ne pas le montrer, de voir que Neville avait résolu les paroles sombres de leur némésis, mais elle était contente de ne pas être seule. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passé, c'était donc avec la plus grande prudence qu'ils circulèrent entre les murs de l'école. Ils réussirent leur escapade grâce à Crookshanks qui les avertissait des présences de son alter-ego, Madame Norris, et de Filch. Ils sortirent de l'école. Les portes semblaient vouloir leur barrer la route, elles hésitèrent doucement pour finalement les laisser passer. Hermione trouva cela étrange et décida de revoir ce phénomène plus tard. Ils purent, alors sans encombre, aller au lieu de rendez-vous donné par Malfoy ; la serre d'herbologie. Ils se rappelèrent de leur altercation avec le jeune snob dans les escaliers les menant à la bibliothèque. Ses dernières insultes à l'intention d'Hermione n'avaient été que des indices pour une rencontre nocturne, s'ils voulaient vraiment en savoir plus sur Lulou G. Rou.   
  
Hermione plissa des yeux pour voir si ce n'était pas encore un piège du serpentard. _"Il avait l'air sincère, pourtant,_ pensa-t-elle. _Enfin, le plus sincère qu'un mécréant comme lui pouvait bien être."_ Enfin, ils allaient le savoir, tout de suite, Malfoy était bel et bien là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Il ne se leva pas pour les saluer, il ne fit que les regarder d'un air désintéressé. Aucun des sentiments qui parcouraient son sang n'arrivaient à la surface. Cela aurait été un euphémisme de dire qu'il était surpris de voir Neville aux côtés de la personne qu'il attendait vraiment. Il avait été sûr que la sang-de-bourbe... _"Je vais vraiment devoir arrêter de penser comme ça,"_ soupira intérieurement l'héritier de Lucius Malfoy. Il était parfaitement certain, donc, qu'Hermione allait comprendre ses sous-entendus. Que Neville soit là prouvait, c'était juste un tantinet incertain, qu'il avait compris l'énigme, lui aussi. _"J'ai rien dit de si compliqué. Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas n'allaient rien comprendre, ils n'avaient pas le sang froid, ils n'étaient pas assez calme pour s'imprégner de mes paroles. Hermione est ce genre de fille, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on la pousse trop loin..."_   
  
Les trois jeunes se tinrent face à face. Draco se redressa finalement ne voulant pas être dans une position désavantageuse. Neville était nerveux, il jouait avec le bas de son chandail de laine, Hermione avait les bras croisés et regardait Malfoy droit dans les yeux. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant un loup hurler dans la forêt. Il poussa un soupir en se souvenant¸de ce dont il devait parler et de son été, de la rage de son père et de la pâleur de son oncle.   
  


Flash   
  


"Draco ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau à l'improviste ?  
- Tu veux me cacher quoi, père ? Je sais déjà pour ton boulot à temps partiel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nom tout à fait ridicule, selon moi, bouda le jeune homme.  
- Draco ! soupira Lucius, en se levant. Que veux-tu ?  
- Mère est partie faire les magasins.  
- Cela m'intéresserait parce que ?  
- Il fait nuit, père.  
- Et alors, il y a certains magasins dans l'Allée des Embrumes...  
- Tu as raison, l'interrompit le jeune homme, en s'approchant de son bureau. Que fais-tu ?"   
  
Draco voulait passer plus de temps avec son père. Depuis le retour du Maître, il ne le voyait presque plus. Son oncle Luchaviel allait venir demain pour une longue visite et pour montrer sa petite amie de l'heure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu et il savait que son père allait trouver le temps pour être en la compagnie de son frère. Draco allait donc s'arranger pour être dans leurs pattes le plus possible. Un comportement enfantin ? Peut-être, mais il aimait sa famille et il manquait tant d'attention, ces dernières années. Depuis son entrée à Hogwarts, il n'avait pas vu plus de trois jours les autres membres de sa famille. Pour ses parents, c'était toute une autre histoire, il les voyait, mais s'il avait été l'homme invisible, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Narcissa Malfoy disparaissait parfois pendant une semaine pour "magasiner". Il savait mieux, elle revenait toujours les yeux bizarres et son père ne s'intéressait plus assez à elle pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. _"Mais elle me prend pour qui,_ pensa sombrement le jeune Malfoy, en sortant, son père 'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il le dérangeait. _Je ne suis pas si idiot !"_   
  
Il poussa un soupir contrit, mais un sourire para ses lèvres en imaginant ce que son bouffon d'oncle allait pouvoir inventé le lendemain. Il aimait beaucoup cet homme, il aimait Marius et Rosanna, aussi...   
  
Il s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses fenêtres du manoir et regarda la pleine lune. Il se demandait si elle allait venir aujourd'hui. C'était au début de ses vacances '92, la femme du nom de Lulou venait le voir presque quotidiennement. Elle était presque devenue son seul contact humain, l'été, elle était là lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle essayait de le voir le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il appréciait les nombreuses heures passées à discuter de tout, de rien, mais surtout de lui. Elle adorait l'écouter parler, il adorait être, enfin et à sa juste valeur, entendu. Il avait révélé beaucoup de secret à cette amie. Il fronça des sourcils, en se mettant plus droit. Il allait l'attendre quelque temps dehors. Il faisait bon, ce qui, vivant en Angleterre, était rare et il fallait en profiter. Il alla se mettre dans ses vêtements de nuit, prit sa cape, mit ses souliers conçus pour ses escapades nocturnes et sortit. Il s'assit à l'orée de la petite forêt du manoir Malfoy, leur point de rendez-vous secret. Il attendit, sa baguette en main dont il alluma le bout pour lire le livre qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il allait rester une heure et si elle ne se présentait pas, il allait retourner dans son lit.   
  
C'était elle qui l'avait approché, non lui. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle savait qui il était et voulait en savoir plus. Il en apprit beaucoup, sauf pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent pour sa présence. Il trouvait cela louche, c'était pour cela qu'il ne se séparait jamais de son médaillon et de sa baguette. Maintenant, il la connaissait un peu mieux et l'aimait vraiment, il lui faisait confiance, ce qui pour lui était rare et pas gratuit. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis, oh ! pas comme l'amitié qu'il vivait avec Blaise, mais c'était assez. Il poussa un autre soupir. Il se redressa, sa montre magique en gousset venait de lui rappeler que la lune venait de se déplacer d'une heure dans le ciel. Il grogna, il allait devoir s'inquiéter, cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'elle n'était pas venu le voir, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé les étés d'avant.   
  
En retournant sur ses pas, il décida que Zabini allait entrer dans la confidence. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le laisser dans le noir, c'était son meilleur ami tout même. Cette fin de semaine, ils allaient se retrouver pour une fête mondaine que les parents de Parkynson organisaient. Il allait tout lui dire à ce moment. Peut-être qu'il le dirait à Gauvain, le cousin de son père. Ils étaient aussi très proche, vu l'âge de ce dernier, cela expliquait pourquoi il était plus proche de ce cousin que de Marius, le grand frère de Lucius. Il grogna, tout à fait non-Draco, en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles récentes de son cousin du deuxième degré. Il haussa des épaules, Marius Jay Malfoy savait toujours où se trouvaient les membres de sa famille les plus proches de son coeur. Il allait lui écrire demain avant de descendre déjeuner, il voulait des nouvelles de tout le monde. Un sourire para ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à ses cousins, Lucas, Isabella et Marie-Hélène, ses trois-là étaient plus jeunes que lui, il n'y avait que Juan qui était plus âgé que lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un son qui lui donna une douche glaciale et le vit se raidir. C'était le respire d'un animal, il en était sûr, ce bruit que faisait les canidés lorsqu'ils respiraient, la langue pendue entre les mâchoires. Il se retourna doucement pour trouver, à moins de trois mètres de lui, un loup. _"Non, un loup-garou !"_ pensa terrifié le jeune homme, se souvenant de la pleine lune et de ses cours privés. Il recula d'un pas, le monstre grogna, se cambra, la tête au sol regardant sa future victime dans les yeux, reniflant l'odeur exquise de la peur. Il bondit.   
  
Draco poussa un hurlement en se tassant sur le côté. C'était étrange, la micro forêt de son arrière-grand-père était immunisée magiquement contre ces monstres de la nuit. Il ne perdit pas de temps à penser à des pourquois. L'adrénaline envahissant ses vaisseaux sanguins, il leva sa baguette, laissa tomber son livre, il allait énoncer le sort fatal quand un autre grognement et un bruit de course se firent entendre. Il ferma les yeux attendant sa fin... qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, c'était les hurlements, les couinements et grognements des loups qui montèrent au ciel. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le loup-garou à fourrure grise qui avait voulu l'attaquer se défendre d'un autre loup, au poil foncé. _"Je ne me savais pas si délectable,"_ pensa avec ironie Draco en s'éloignant le plus possible. Doucement, pour ne pas attirer leur attention, pour pouvoir courir au bon moment. Il ne se tourna pas pour attester de la situation, mais se mit à courir vers le manoir. Un couinement aigu de douleur se fit entendre et il courut de plus belle en entendant le vainqueur le poursuivre.  
  
"Ais Curta Ulbh !" hurla une voix forte.   
  
Le loup-garou poussa un gémissement de douleur, s'écrasant au sol. Il ne perdit pas de temps, se releva avec frénésie et retourna, la queue entre les jambes, à toute vitesse dans la forêt pour disparaître. Draco tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, une boule dans la gorge, les larmes aux yeux. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, des bruits de pas précipités tombèrent dans ses oreilles et des bras forts l'encercla. Son père lui demanda, avec toute l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser paraître dans sa voix, comment il se portait. Draco leva la tête et regarda son père qui n'avait pas de baguette avec lui. La peur s'effaça peu à peu de son cerveau pour mieux réfléchir, il fronça des sourcils en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son père pour voir, Luchaviel.   
  
"Mon oncle ! s'écria Draco doucement.  
- Drake ! Comment te portes-tu ? demanda Luchaviel, inquiet.  
- Est-ce que ce monstre t'aurait mordu ?  
- Je vais bien, mon oncle, et, non, père, souffla-t-il, le loup ne m'a pas mordu. Il était trop occupé à se battre avec l'autre et vous êtes arrivés à temps.  
- Mmm ! fit Luchaviel, qui ne s'occupait pas du cadavre du loup qui commençait à retrouver sa forme humaine. Tu te trompes, petit Drake.  
- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme perplexe, en se redressant avec l'aide de son père.  
- C'était une femelle.  
- ... (les deux autres Malfoy se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel)  
- Oh ! S'il te plaît, Luke ! Il faut vraiment que ce soit toi qui remarques ce genre d'inutilité ?  
- Quoi, Luce ? Que voudrais-tu insinuer ?  
- En tout cas, marmonna Lucius, main sur l'épaule de son fils, je peux être, au moins, soulager d'être certain que tu ne considères pas le règne animal. Et même là, je me permet d'avoir des doutes..."   
  
Le grand blond s'éloigna avec son fils, laissant un Luchaviel brouillé. Ils ne se retournèrent pas en entendant les cris de colère lorsque le petit frère de Lucius comprit ses paroles. Les deux Malfoy ne firent que se sourirent doucement, le soulagement évident sur le visage de l'aîné, malgré lui. Devant la porte se trouvait une jolie femme. Les yeux en amandes, des lèvres boudeuses, de taille menue, Christina Hera était la nouvelle conquête de Luchaviel Phillipe Malfoy qui les rejoignit rapidement en courant. Ils allaient voir au confort du petit et retourner sur leur pas pour s'occuper du cadavre défigurée : moitié humaine, moitié loup.   
  
Luchaviel embrassa sa petite amie et se tourna vers Draco pour lui expliquer sa présence. Il voulait leur faire une surprise, c'était aussi simple. Si Draco était endormi, il pouvait être certain que son oncle l'aurait réveillé, en sautant sur son grand lit. Draco tourna les yeux dans les airs en les regardant s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Luchaviel pouvait faire parti des Malfoy, il était tout ce que son père et Marius n'étaient pas. Malgré le fait que l'on pouvait remarquer les effets du benjamin dans leur vie. Il resta aux côtés de Christina lui faisant de petites conversations, il ne fallait pas que ce soit n'importe qui pour son oncle. Il se voyait poser les mêmes questions qu'il avait déjà posées à d'autres, ces trois dernières années. Il haussa des épaules mentalement, tout en gardant le sourire. _"Jamais vu plus féministe que ça ! Et si je m'excusais ? Pas une bonne idée... Père m'a jeté son regard #3 : "des explications claires et rapidement données, sinon..." Sacrebleu !"_ grogna mentalement Draco, en jouant avec le médaillon qui lui avait sauvé la vie.   
  


Fin   
  


"Malfoy ? demanda Neville, en regardant Hermione, inquiet.  
- Oui ? fit le jeune homme en sortant de sa rêverie. Oh ! c'est vrai, vous voulez des informations sur Lulou Rou.  
- Exactement ! dit Hermione. D'abord, j'aimerais te remercier de faire ceci. Je sais que tu ne nous aimes pas beaucoup, surtout Harry, mais...  
- Arrête. Je ne vous déteste pas, dit-il simplement, avant de changer la conversation. C'est une amie.  
- Tu... commença Hermione, mais Neville fit non de la tête. Okay ! Je vais laisser passer cette admission. Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Et est-ce qu'elle est du côté du Mal ?... Stupide question, bien sûre, qu'elle l'est...  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?  
- Elle pratique de la magie noire et...  
- Je crois que je ne veux plus continuer cette conversation.  
- Non, s'écria Neville en l'attrapant par sa manche.  
- Pourquoi cette réaction, Malfoy ? Tu voudrais me faire croire que les pratiquants de la magie noire sont tous du côté du Bien ?  
- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça et beaucoup moins obtuse, vu ce que tu es pour le monde sorcier, Hermione, dit-il, la prénommant exprès, pour mettre plus d'emphase. Je suppose que ces quatre ans parmi les Gryffondor et non les Serdaigle ont terni ton jugement.  
- Explique-toi.  
- Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être un autre jour...  
- Non, si je veux réussir à te comprendre, ce sera maintenant, dit Hermione. S'il te plaît.  
- D'accord. Premièrement, le fait que Harry est usé de magie noire pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi, cela le met-il dans le camp des mauvais ? demanda-t-il, hargneusement. Je m'en doutais, non, dit-il plus doucement, ayant sa réponse d'après leur regard. Deuxièmement, quand nous étions petits, nos parents nous ont appris ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal. Cela diffère, bien entendu, de chaque parent et de la propre conscience, ou compréhension de l'enfant. Hermione, toi même devrais le savoir, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir.  
- Je sais, mais...  
- Laisse ton côté gryffondor juste un moment, je suis en train de faire de même, ici. Je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy de Serpentard, mais Draco Malfoy "petit Drake" pour certains membres de ma famille.  
- Petit Drake ?  
- Yô ! J'essaie d'être sympathique, là, commencez pas à me...  
- Excuse ! dit Hermione en faisant disparaître son sourire. Tu nous fais assez confiance pour ne pas reporter ce fait de ta vie ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, laissons tomber les masques que Hogwarts et nos entourages essaient de nous faire porter.  
- D'accord ! dit Neville, en lui souriant.  
- Parfait ! On peut continuer. Tu as raison, M... Draco. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, mais...  
- Je sais, la zone grise est assez indécise, mince par endroit et large par d'autre. Si tu touches à la magie noire, que tu possèdes un caractère concupiscent, ou égocentrique, et autres, tu tourneras comme Voldemort. À moindre échelle, peut-être...  
- Tu es capable de prononcer son nom, fit Hermione, la tête penché.  
- Pff ! Un mot ne devrait pas faire peur, ce ne sont que des mots. Comme cette chanson française :"Parole ! Parole !". En tout cas, tout pour dire que non, je ne crois pas que Lulou soit un monstre, autre le fait qu'elle soit un loup-garou.  
- Quoi ! Elle te... Vous être si proche ?  
- Pas autant que je l'aimerais, elle n'est pas si souvent là, durant mes vacances. Elle m'écrit par contre. Elle me l'a dit après... _Cette stupide attaque ! Elle a voulu me protéger de l'autre loup._ Elle n'est pas mauvaise, juste... passionnée. Très passionnée.  
- Nous avons lu des livres sur elle, commença Hermione. Il paraîtrait qu'elle soit disparue vers la fin des années '80.  
- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouvait, mais elle est belle et bien vivante.  
- Il paraîtrait, aussi, qu'elle n'a écrit aucun livre sur une possibilité d'antidotes, de sorts contraire à ses sortilèges.  
- Non, elle a ce sens de l'humour qui aime à voir suer les gens.  
- Comment ? demanda Neville, en frottant ses bras.  
- _"Si une personne est assez stupide pour ne pas bien suivre les indications, pour ne pas avoir bien penser à son geste et ses intentions, si une personne regrette par après ce qu'elle a fait... Ce n'est pas mon problème, elle n'aura pas l'antidote écrite, il lui faudra venir me voir personnellement. Car tout se trouve là, Dragon, là. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ce serait marrant de voir quelqu'un sur ses genoux, me suppliant de lui donner le remède à ses maux."_ Voyez, elle n'est pas méchante, mais...  
- Hum ! Humour noir, pas à peu près. Est-ce que tu es capable de la rejoindre ? Pour lui demander l'antidote du sort ?  
- C'était quoi au juste, ce sort ? Elle m'a déjà expliqué certains de ses sorts.  
- Le sort du changement.  
- Jamais... Ouf !"   
  
Draco fut interrompu par une bourrade. Il tituba, Hermione et Neville l'attrapèrent par les bras, le retenant de s'écraser au sol. Tous trois se tournèrent pour voir Ron sortir de sous la cape modifiée de Harry. Remus la leur avait rendue après l'annonce de Dumbledore, un peu plus tôt cet après-midi. Quelques heures après le réveil de Harry. Le rouquin plissa des yeux en les voyant tous les trois se redresser. Il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, lorsqu'il les avait vu de loin, il ne réfléchis pas et avait foncé dans le tas. Sa poitrine montait et redescendait, effet dû à sa course pour éloigner Malfoy d'Hermione et Neville. Il plissa encore les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas sûr si Malfoy était seul ou non. Il revint rapidement à la réalité lorsque Hermione prit la parole.   
  
"Mmm ! Juste la dose de machisme qui me restait à voir en toi, Ron.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu as poussé Malfoy ? Si tu avais pris la peine d'observer, au lieu de foncer tête baissée, tu aurais remarqué que l'on discutait tranquillement.  
- M... Mais...  
- Faut pas s'attendre à plus, d'un abruti pareil, grogna Malfoy, en regardant Neville et Hermione à tour de rôle.  
- Qu... commença Neville, mais compris en voyant Hermione lui faire un clin d'oeil, discret, Ron ne vit rien.  
- D'accord, Malfoy ! Merci pour les informations, dit Hermione.  
- Quelles... Il a décidé de vous le dire finalement ?  
- Bien sûr, dit Draco, haussant des épaules et secouant sa poche de pantalon où se trouvait son médaillon. Granger est capable de payer pour de telles informations, elle.  
- Quoi ! Hermione...  
- Un mince prix à payer pour aider Harry.  
- Dernière chose, dit Draco. Je ne connais pas ce sort et ses effets. Et non, je ne suis pas capable de la rejoindre. Lorsque vous connaîtriez les effets de l'incantation sur Potter et dès que je recevrai ma lettre, nous pourrons nous revoir. Ce sera juste un peu plus cher, dit-il en ricanant, doucement.  
- D'accord !... Ron, pourquoi es-tu ici, de toute façon ?  
- Neville n'était pas dans son lit, je suis allé voir du côté des filles, discrètement ! ajouta-t-il rapidement, devant le regard noir de son amie. Et tu n'y étais pas non plus. Je suspectais quelque chose, tu vois, je croyais que vous aviez décidé de chercher Harry. Je suis sorti pour apercevoir ton chat à l'entrée de Hogwarts.  
- Je crois que nous avons passé trop de temps ici, dit Draco. "À la revoyure, les tocards" !  
- C'était de l'anglais ça ? demanda Neville, en regardant s'éloigner Draco.  
- Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione en riant. Allez, Ron, je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci, mais il faudra travailler sur cette impulsivité qui est la tienne. Allez, fais de la place, on ne veut plus perdre de points, pas vrai ?"   
  
Le lendemain matin, vers les neuf heures, le samedi 23 septembre, l'équipe de Quidditch, moins Harry Potter, se retrouvait au bureau de madame McGonagall pour demander à ce que Harry puisse jouer la partie de Quidditch. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver d'autre joueur et George Weasley se refusait à déclarer forfait. La pauvre dame avait donc, trois heures pour convaincre Dumbledore et les autres membres du personnel de laisser Harry jouer. Elle garda un visage impassible devant ses élèves, mais faillit éclater d'un rire hystérique lorsqu'ils furent au loin. Elle voulait que son équipe gagne le match, mais elle voulait aussi que Harry comprenne ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il soit puni. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir et finit de corriger les essais de ses étudiants. Lorsqu'ils recevront leur épreuves, ils verront qu'elle fut plus sévère que d'ordinaire, la moyenne était assez basse.   
  
La fin de cette tâche la retrouva dans la salle des professeurs. Elle ouvrit la porte, se retint facilement de sursauter face à ce qu'elle vit. Lucius Malfoy discutait vivement avec ce Balthazar. _"Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'ils se connaissent beaucoup mieux qu'ils ne le laissent paraître."_ Elle se racla la gorge, Balthazar se tourna rapidement, choqué de voir qu'il avait été surpris par une petite dame. Un petit rictus, presque moqueur -juste assez- apparut sur les lèvres de la vieille femme, un caractère de sa forme animagus lui restait quand même. Elle alla se servir une tasse de thé et s'assit. Elle se tourna vers Lucius qui la regardait, suspicieux. Elle lui sourit, elle allait lui dire quelque chose sur cette affinité entre lui et le jeunôt, mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Charlie Weasley qui se disputait avec Severus Snape et Remus Lupin. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était que Severus semblait appuyer Charlie qui était en train de dire à Remus :   
  
"Hé ! Je comprends, okay ! Mais le gosse y repensera à deux fois, Remus.  
- Mais...  
- Écoutez la voix de la raison, Lupin, pour une fois. Et vous... Cessez de grogner !"   
  
Elle baissa les yeux pour voir le grand chien noir qui, effectivement, grognait. Il ne devait pas être en accord avec ce que disait Severus. Rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était quand même Sirius Black. Pensez à qui était Snuffles lui rappela la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle poussa un soupir mentalement. _"Je vais devoir me préparer pour cette rencontre. Combien de ces imbéciles, je vais pouvoir encore supporter ? Je l'ignore totalement, mais c'est pour le bien de notre communauté, pour son bien..."_ Lucius se racla la gorge doucement, se servit une tasse de thé et en tendit une à Balthazar qui grimaça, mais la prit quand même, il détestait le thé et Lucius le savait bien, mais il n'allait pas faire une scène. Lucius, rictus au lèvres, se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivés. Remus semblait bouder, Charlie était fâché, mais déçu, on aurait dit. Il regarda Severus, il semblait content, mais il pouvait se tromper. Il le connaissait, mais ce type pouvait cacher nombre de ses sentiments, hier était une exception.   
  
"Bonjour, à vous messieurs, dame. Bien, quel serait donc le sujet de ce que vous étiez en train de débattre avec tant d'ardeur en faisant votre entrée ?  
- Seigneur, Malfoy ! grogna Charlie, le regardant du coin de l'oeil, en s'écrasant sur une chaise. Pouvez-vous ne pas être aussi raide ? On dirait que vous avez un bâton dans le fond de votre noble...  
- Je crois que nous avons compris, dit Balthazar qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée face au visage crispé de Lucius. Je la repose comme la jeune génération la poserait, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui s'trame dans votre vie ? Pourquoi cette dispute ?  
- Remus et moi avons été accosté par des élèves qui voulaient que nous fassions pression sur Dumbledore pour que Harry puisse jouer.  
- Gryffondor, je suppose.  
- Non, Balthazar, pas seulement, dit Remus en s'assoyant, finalement. Le capitaine des Poufsouffle, Ernie MacMillan, est venu nous dire que ce serait trop injuste pour toute l'école, s'il n'y avait pas un bon match.  
- Tout aussi juste que l'a été Cédric, murmura Minerva, tout bas.  
- ...  
- Hem ! En tout cas, vous n'êtes point les seuls messieurs. L'équipe des gryffondors est venue me voir, il y a plus d'une heure, soupira Minerva. Pour les même revendications.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ah ! fit Lucius, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Directeur, nous étions en train de discuter le match qui allait suivre, dans moins de deux heures.  
- J'y ai pensé aussi.  
- Alors, demanda Snape, avec une moue, convaincu que Potter allait jouer.  
- J'ai laissé Yanna décider. Elle va reporter le tout à la fin de sa punition. Elle va l'annoncer durant le dîner. Elle était un peu fâchée, elle dit qu'elle va devoir revoir presque toute la grille des matchs, gloussa Dumbledore, en se servant du thé.  
- Oh !" grogna Charlie.   
  
Il ne voulut pas s'expliquer. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il poussa un soupir, ils allaient, Minerva, Remus et lui, être bombardés de questions par leur pupilles. Il ne fallait pas oublier ces êtres immondes qu'étaient ses frères et soeur. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à George lorsqu'il allait savoir cela. Ces jeunes, aucune patience ! Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en pensant à sa propre jeunesse, il était très impatient. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas assez vite ou il n'y avait jamais assez d'heures dans une journée. Il se mordilla la lèvre, il se demandait quand est-ce que cette femme allait refaire une apparition ? D'après, ce type, elle allait revenir pour demander asile. Personne n'avait demandé plus d'informations sur ses dires en voyant son visage fermé. Il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui le chicotait à propos d'elle, autre le fait qu'elle était une Mangemort. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Balthazar l'observait avec curiosité, l'homme lui fit un clin d'oeil et tourna son regard vers Lucius qui lisait une lettre, le visage fermé par la concentration et qui l'ignorait totalement. Charlie n'avait qu'hausser les sourcils devant le clin d'oeil, il eut une moue pensive et se mit à caresser le poil ras du gros chien. Il savait qui était Snuffles évidemment, dû au fait qu'il était un des nouveaux membres de l'ordre du Phénix. _"Au fait,_ se rappela-t-il, sa moue encore plus prononcée, _il y aura réunion samedi prochain. C'est vraiment un mois merdique. J'espère que tout va se calmer, après tout ça."_ Il eut un reniflement dubitatif et se leva. Il voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Il allait peut-être faire une partie de Quidditch avec Yanna. Cela lui changerait sûrement les idées des évènements d'hier après-midi.   
  


Flash   
  


_"Une autre réunion scolaire et je pète ma crise en fichant le camp de cette école,"_ pensa avec lassitude Charlie Weasley qui n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir la réaction de certains élèves à ce qu'allait leur annoncer le directeur. Déjà qu'il avait les oreilles assourdis par les cris des professeurs de tout à l'heure. Il se demanda si Harry allait encore les diviser sur son sujet. Ils étaient tous à table, il se demanda si Albus n'avait pas peur que les enfants perdre leur souper face à une telle nouvelle. Il regarda Harry qui était assis à sa table comme si de rien n'était, tout à fait normal. Enfin, presque. Il était assis à l'autre bout de la table, loin de ses meilleurs amis et ses comparses qui essayaient de lui faire la conversation étaient ignorés religieusement. Harry regardait la table des professeurs avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il avait mangé de tout, mais en moins grande quantité que d'habitude, dû à son séjour antiseptisé à l'infirmerie, il avait peu d'appétit. Charlie ne comprenait pas le sortilège que le jeune adolescent s'était lancé, mais il savait que Harry avait changé, il le sentait dans le creux de son ventre. Il regarda ses collègues. Severus n'avait toujours pas pardonné au gosse l'affront d'il y a plusieurs heures. Minerva avait les traits tirés, elle était inquiète des réactions de ses élèves. Remus ne regardait personne, il fixait un point sur la table, attendant les paroles du directeur, il n'avait presque rien pris. Lucius semblait en grande conversation des yeux avec son fils. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius pouvait avoir un regard aussi meurtrier. Il ne savait pas de quoi les deux Malfoy avaient discuté, mais il y avait encore des traces. Il poussa un soupir en regardant les tables commencées à se vider, Albus Dumbledore était en train de dire aux élèves de ne pas quitter leurs tables, tout de suite. Le souper à Hogwarts servait facilement d'excuse pour les explications de Dumbledore. L'humeur de Severus qui était toujours en rogne ne s'était pas améliorer lorsque Potter arriva très longtemps après ses camarades, près de vingt minutes en retard. Et que faisait-il en ce moment, sourire de façon énigmatique, attendant les paroles du directeur.   
  
Dumbledore qui réussit à rassembler ses pensées, se racla la gorge. Cela le peinait de faire cela, mais il devait être juste, comme il l'avait expliqué à Balthazar qui boudait dans son bureau. _"Improbable. Il doit sûrement se servir de cette excuse pour circuler dans l'école, pour mieux connaître le terrain si son assistance devenait nécessaire."_ Il regarda ses élèves. Le silence régna et tout le monde sentait sa lourdeur s'abattre dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves se jetèrent des regards, encore une mauvaise nouvelle, personne ne serait surpris de savoir que Harry y était, encore, mêlé. Albus ne manqua pas les regards qu'échangèrent Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, dire qu'il croyait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, qu'ils étaient à froid. Il se racla la gorge, encore :   
  
"Encore une fois, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'ayant transgresser plusieurs des normes de l'école, Harry se voit être en réclusion pendant deux mois et qu'il fit perdre à sa maison... Cinq cents points.  
- ...  
- ...  
- LAVENDER !"   
  
La jeune femme, toujours la dramatique, venait de perdre connaissance dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Le silence était très lourd, mais, avec horreur, Charlie remarqua le sourire de Harry. Qui semblait essayer de ne pas rire à voix haute. Les gryffondors qui l'entouraient se tournèrent vers lui, toujours calme, les visages tirés, à des degrés différents, face à l'horreur. Le grand rouquin tourna les yeux vers les autres maisons et fut surpris de voir qu'aucun serpentard ne riait, que plusieurs poufsouffles se regardaient avec horreur et pitié et que les serdaigles ne faisaient que secouer la tête. Tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas vraiment cru aux paroles d'Albus, en début d'année, comprirent finalement. Il vit Minerva se lever, il fronça des sourcils lorsque Severus fit de même. Pourquoi ? Sa réponse vint assez rapidement.   
  
Dans un grand cri de rage, plusieurs gryffondors s'étaient levé pour poser des questions à Potter, pour opposer des objections au directeur. Comme si c'était une réaction en chaîne, les serpentards se mirent à se moquer d'eux et à rire. Charlie put voir que trois rires étaient forcés et que Lucius plissait les yeux en regardant son fils. Il réussit parmi toute cette cacophonie à entendre quelques serdaigles dirent, tout à fait sérieusement, que l'imbécile le méritait. Les poufsouffles se tournèrent vers les gryffondors avec appréhension. Harry s'était levé, mais il ne disait rien, il ne faisait que sourire à ses camarades de maison qui plus d'une semaine avant avait fait une gloire à l'amitié. Ils allaient regretter leur paroles et leur gestes plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du crétin pour leur faire perdre cinq cents points d'un coup. Il ne fallait pas oublier les deux cents de la semaine dernière avec Snape.   
  
"Hé ! Potter ! tenta, fortement, Blaise sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco. Bien joué !  
- Mais ! cria Harry en sautant sur la table et faisant une profonde révérence. Milles merci, gentil'homme."   
  
Sur ces paroles dérisoires, il se redressa pour éclater de rire. La tête que faisait les serpentards était très comique, Charlie aurait pu en rire, si ce n'était pas du pourquoi de leur mortification. Tout le monde se tut, en entendant son rire, tout le monde se calma, en le voyant mains sur les genoux debout sur la table des gryffondors. Ce fut à ce moment que Charlie déclara doucement, au grand désarroi de Remus, que Harry n'était pas bien et qu'il leur fallait retrouver cette Lulou Rou.   
  


Fin   
  


Du haut de son balai, il aperçut Draco qui se promenait en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkynson. Il ne leur prêta plus attention en ramenant son esprit sur ce qu'il avait entre les jambes. _"Une chance que les télépathes n'existent pas !"_ grogna-t-il, sourire en coin. Il fit non de la tête à Yanna Hooch, il était de retour au jeu.   
  
"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire : "c'était marrant" ?  
- Compris. Donc, ce petit spectacle était tout à fait cocasse, j'ai failli en uriner dans mes culottes. Comment tu trouves maintenant ?  
- Tu es impossible, Blaise.  
- Il aime à l'être.  
- À votre service, gente dame, dit Blaise, se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Harry. Pourtant, avouez-le, il se foutait carrément de ce qui pouvait se passer, cinq cents points et il n'a pas versé une seule goutte de sueur.  
- C'est le sort.  
- Celui de Lulou ?  
- Oui.  
- Hé ! s'écria Pansy, en remarquant que les deux garçons avaient un lien. Qui c'est ?  
- Une amie à moi.  
- Donc, tu leur as tout dit ? demanda Blaise désapprobateur.  
- Il le fallait, imagine que nous ayons des problèmes par après.  
- Quels genres ? demanda Pansy qui ne voulait pas être en reste.  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais... J'attends sa lettre pour pouvoir la lui renvoyer et lui demander de l'aide.  
- Oh ! En tout cas, j'ai envoyé des lettres à ma parenté, pour leur raconter ce qui se passe ici. Mes parents viendront sûrement me chercher, confia Pansy, en s'assoyant sur le sol, face au lac.  
- Vraiment ? fit Blaise, en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Pourquoi ?  
- Comment ça ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ? C'est pour leur donner une idée de l'incompétence de Dumbledore.  
- Mon père est ici, tu ne crois pas qu'il en aurait parlé depuis longtemps ? Il dit d'attendre, mais... soupira Draco, s'étendant à côté de Blaise. Je vais attendre la suite avant d'envoyer ma lettre à Skeeter.  
- Euh ! Drake ! T'oublies pas ce que ces gryffondors t'ont fait au début des vacances d'été à cause de ça.  
- Oui, je m'en souviens, Pansy. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de ça, j'avais dit des horreurs sur Diggory, ils avaient tous les droits de me jeter ces sorts. Par contre, c'était la journée la plus embarrassante de ma vie. Mon père était tellement en colère et mes oncles se moquaient de moi. Vive la famille ! fit le jeune homme en souriant en coin.  
- J'en sais rien, dit Blaise, après avoir ri de son meilleur ami. Voyons voir la suite. Quand Potter reviendra de ses deux mois d réclusion, il sera peut-être revenu à la normal. En tout cas, il nous faut juste attendre cette lettre," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.   
  
Harry, ou plutôt Voldemort était assis en train de réviser ce qu'il savait depuis plus de cinquante ans. Le soleil brillait fortement à l'extérieur, le ciel était clair et il faisait chaud, pas comme s'il s'intéressait à ces petites choses, mais quand même ! Il grogna en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants de lassitude et d'ennui.  
  
"Un problème Potter ?  
- Non, madame Sinistra.  
- Continuez à étudier, donc.  
- J'aurais une question.  
- Allez-y !  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis confiné ici à étudier ? C'est un samedi.  
- Voyons ! Vous vous croyez en vacances ? Vous êtes en réclusion parce que vous avez désobéi deux fois aux règlements de l'école. Vous pensiez quand même pas que ce serait une partie de plaisir ?  
- Euh... ! Oui," fit insolemment Voldemort, en lui jetant un regard noir.   
  
Les yeux d'Orna Sinistra s'assombrirent, elle détestait les impertinents et habituellement, le jeune homme semblait avoir du respect pour tout le corps enseignant. Peut-être pas pour Snape, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère, l'homme semblait récolter ce qu'il semait. Elle surveillait Harry pour ces deux heures, Albus n'avait pas voulu cela, mais il avait dû céder à la logique de Lucius. Personne ne savait ce que faisait exactement le sort de la sorcière, ils n'allaient pas laisser traîner le gamin dans les murs de l'école sans surveillance. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête allait la remplacer. Lorsqu'elle le vit recommencer à écrire son essai, elle retourna à la planification de son prochain cours. La pleine lune était proche, la carte du ciel serait encore changée et les phénomènes magiques de leur monde amplifiés.   
  
Voldemort fronça des sourcils en écrivant. _"Salope !"_ Il ne se souvenait pas de cette serdaigle, il savait qu'elle avait été à Hogwarts dix ans après avoir gradué. Une expression aigre s'accapara de son visage en relisant ce qu'avait écrit Potter, il déchira la feuille, prit une autre, mouilla sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire. L'essai du gamin était sur la "légende" des phénix, les dix à vingt pages étaient dues pour la fin décembre. Pourquoi le phénix ? Voldemort n'en avait aucune idée, il décida de lui demander. _"Une minute, pourquoi lui demanderai-je, je veux rendre sa vie un enfer, pas le contraire... Ce sera une excuse pour savoir ce qu'il a fait de mon corps."_   
  
"_Potter !  
Mmm ? Hé ! Voldie, comment va ?  
Vol... Voldie ? De quelle droit Potter ?  
Je voulais t'ennuyer un peu. Que veux-tu ?  
Des informations, beaucoup d'informations.  
Okay ! J'en voudrais, aussi. Je vais être juste, l'un de nous deux doit l'être et ce ne sera sûrement pas toi, pose ta première question.  
Bien, pourquoi tu as choisi cet essai en défense contre la magie noire, sur les phénix ?  
Oh ! C'est à cause de Fumsek.  
Le phénix du directeur ! Il t'a sauvé la vie, aussi, je présume, et tu es tombé en fascination.  
Aussi ?  
Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire. J'espère que ce n'était pas ça ta question ?  
Non, je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez de votre journée, autre que prendre des rendez-vous avec vos semblables ?  
Bonne question ! Ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à Snape... d'ailleurs je suis certain que tout ce qui va être échanger entre nous sera utilisé contre l'autre.  
Bien sûr !_ s'écria Harry, se rendant compte pour la première fois de ça, mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître.  
_Sache que ce que je te dirai n'aura aucun effet pour le combat final.  
D'accord. Tu disais que tu n'avais pas confiance en Snape.  
C'est pour ça que je prépare plusieurs poisons très virulents, moi-même. Je t'avertirais de ne pas entrer dans mon laboratoire, à moins, bien sûr, que c'est pour détruire l'endroit. Pour mes autres activités, je torture des moldus, j'en tue un ou deux...  
J'espère vraiment que c'était une blague mal dite.  
Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Non, pour de vrai, je planifie des petits massacres anodins dans d'autres parties du monde. Je fais mes rencontres mensuelles avec mes mangemorts à des endroits divers.  
Bien. C'est quand au juste, le prochain ?  
...À chaque début de mois, espérons avoir trouvé la solution à notre problème d'ici-là. Mon tour, qu'as-tu fait à mon corps ?  
S'il vous plaît, un peu de confiance ici. J'y ai rien fait à l'horreur que vous appelez corps. Et vous ?  
Je l'ai offert sexuellement à Malfoy senior, hier, il a refusé bien entendu, mais les professeurs me regardent bizarrement, maintenant.  
Tu n'es pas drôle.  
Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une blague.  
Le ton que tu empruntes ne m'effraie pas,_ ria Harry, sèchement.  
_En tout cas, souviens-toi,_ commença Voldemort, désappointé, _tu te calmes et rien n'arrivera à ton corps ou à tes amis.  
En parlant d'eux, comment ont-ils réagi à l'annonce des points perdus ?"_   
  
Voldemort eut un vilain rictus, il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans le moindre détail. Il savoura les hoquets de surprise de Harry. Enfin, semblait-il, quelque chose qui allait bien dans sa journée, il se délectait de la détresse de son compagnon d'infortune. Il appela Harry à la fin de son récit, mais le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Il haussa mentalement des épaules et retourna à ce qu'il faisait pour sursauter en voyant Nickolas assis devant lui. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais, il avait détesté les fantômes de Hogwarts avec une passion. Peeves n'avait jamais aidé à améliorer ce sentiment. Le Baron Sanglant n'était pas intéressant et, à sa première arrivée, il lui avait fait une peur bleue, il s'en souvenait encore. Cela avait fait rire ses camarades de classe, lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendu hurler. C'était peut-être pour cela, il détestait que l'on se moque de lui, il haïssait cela, encore plus que les moldus.  
  
Il fit une grimace de dégoût et retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Harry revint, il ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que le gamin disait, il parlait à toute vitesse. Vers la fin, lorsqu'il lui hurla de soit se calmer et de prononcer chaque mot clairement ou de lui ficher la paix pour qu'il puisse penser à un plan, Harry réussit à lui expliquer son inquiétude sur ce que les élèves allaient faire avec la nouvelle de ses bêtises.   
  
"_Calme-toi, gamin. J'ai trouvé la solution, je ne voulais pas que ces saletés de journalistes ou d'employés du Ministère viennent fouiller leur nez trop près.  
Pourquoi ?  
T'es idiot ! Les connaissant, leur premières inquiétudes te seraient aller, toi, leur futur sauveur ! J'en aurais eu plein les bras.  
J'espère que tu sais que je n'apprécie pas ces titres réellement.  
Pff !_ fit Voldemort qui ne voulait pas entrer dans cette conversation précise. _Tu t'en es remis, là ?  
Pas vraiment. Tu es vraiment gardé, sous surveillance ?  
Oui, stupide idée de Malfoy. Dès que je retrouve ma forme, je le lui ferai payer, très cher, à coup de cruciatus.  
Hum !_ fit tout simplement Harry, horrifié. _Une minute !_ s'écria-t-il, lorsqu'un flash le frappa. _Si tu es enfermé et que tu es étroitement surveillé..._  
- J'savais qu'il s'en rendrait compte...  
- Se rendre compte de quoi, Harry.  
- Pas toi ! grogna le mage noir, fâché. Je marmonnais tout haut, désolé si votre tête vide n'a pas pu comprendre ce fait.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ce n'est pas ta façon de me parler.  
- Il était peut-être temps que je me déniaise, tu ne penses pas, dit-il hargneusement. Maintenant, tais-toi, j'essaie de réfléchir. _Stupide, fantôme, comment font ces imbéciles de sorciers !_"   
  
Voldemort n'était plus celui qui riait, il entendait cet enfant se moquer de lui. Il avait un cerveau, il saurait l'utiliser, il pourrait se venger facilement. Il était le roi de la vengeance, n'était-ce pas un plat se mangeant froid ? Il avait attendu toutes ses années pour pouvoir se venger de l'insolent, il allait attendre encore un peu pour le faire. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui, il avait une grande patience, c'était peut-être sa seule vertu. Un sourire maléfique, qui fit peur à Nick qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait à Hogwarts en ce moment, vint sur ses lèvres. _"Attends voir, mon salaud ! Je ne sais pas si c'est pour aujourd'hui, mais tu vas voir. Peut-être le fait de vivre dans mon corps pour quelques instant te donnera la malignité nécessaire. Ce qui va t'arriver bientôt, car ça fait bien trois jours, hein ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !"_   
  
Voldemort, ou Harry, se retenait de rouler au sol devant le regard perçant de Nagini. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait appeler ce rat et l'envoyer dans une quête. Il se redressa, étouffa deux gloussements et se dirigea dans le laboratoire du monstre. D'ici, ce soir, il l'espérait, il allait changer de corps, en tout cas, d'apparence. Il s'arrêta, fronça des sourcils et se retourna plutôt.   
  
"Peter ! Sale vermine, amène tes fesses ici, hurla Harry, maintenant et très vite, habitué à lui crier des noms par la tête.  
- Ou... Oui, maître.  
- J'aurais besoin du peu d'aide que je vais pouvoir retiré de toi.  
- Quel serait votre désir, mon maître ?  
- Je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche dans l'Allée des Embrumes, que tu contactes tous les mages noirs, que tu fouilles dans tous les livres que tu pourras trouver.  
- Pourquoi, maître ? demanda peureusement Peter, il n'aimait pas du tout le son de ceci.  
- Je veux retrouver mon visage et mon corps d'antan. Mon corps normal, je veux pouvoir prendre un bain sans avoir à vomir en me voyant. _Pas comme si j'en avais pris un ce matin. Eurk!_  
- Mais... bégaya Peter, perplexe.  
- Avoir pris les ossements de mon père était une bonne idée pour mon retour, mais pas pour l'esthétique. Alors va, je vais chercher de mon côté, ici... Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?  
- Oui, maître. J'y vais tout de suite, maître."   
  
Harry ne prit même pas plaisir à voir Pettigrew trébucher dans sa hâte d'obéir aux ordres. Il commençait à trouver cela tannant. Cela ne faisait pas une journée complète et il était sûr que le pauvre homme avait fait dans ses froques, au moins deux fois. Il poussa un soupir intérieur, partagea un sourire méchant avec son amie et entra dans le laboratoire. Toutes ses heures passées avec Hermione allaient payer. Car l'antre de Voldemort était recouvert de livres. _"Depuis quand on retrouve tout ça dans le désert, de toute façon ?_ grogna Harry, commençant ses recherches. _Il pourrait au moins avoir un glossaire, une sorte de cahier registre, j'en sais rien moi. Ça aiderait."_   
  
Il était rendu au vingt-sixième livres quand son estomac se fit entendre. Il essaya quelques livres encore, avant de se rendre devant les arguments que son ventre avaient à lui offrir. Il marqua où il était rendu dans la bibliothèque et retourna dans sa chambre pour voir assise une magnifique femme, blonde platine qui lisait un petit livre. Il fronça des sourcils en entendant Nagini siffler, elle ne semblait pas trop aimer la nouvelle venue et quel affront d'entrer dans la chambre du maître sans sa permission. Il plissa des yeux en la regardant, elle ne l'avait pas encore entendu, trop concentré dans ce qu'elle lisait. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui et où. En tout cas, elle faisait parti de la grande noblesse. Il remarqua ses cheveux montés dans un chignon artisanal, la robe de grande confection et les nombreux bijoux. Il s'émerveilla de sa vision lorsqu'il vit les noms Narcissa Malfoy gravés à l'intérieur du bracelet qui pendait un peu vers le bas... _"Quoi ! La mère de Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici ? Je suis dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou si elle devine qui je suis. Je dois la jeter dehors."_   
  
"Maître ! Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être introduite dans votre chambre sans votre permission de prime abord.  
- _Pourquoi tous les richards doivent parler de cette façon ? Trou du c..._ Ce n'est rien, madame Malfoy...  
- Madame Malfoy ? demanda Narcissa, perplexe. Vous m'avez toujours interpellé par mon prénom, à moins que ce ne soit un de vos nouveaux jeux.  
- _Mon dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir ?_ Désolé, un glissement de langue, dit-il rapidement, avec horreur en voyant le visage de Narcissa s'assombrir. Si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de revenir un autre... mois, j'ai à faire. Des recherches et tout et tout.  
- Vraiment ! Pourrais-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?  
- Oui, je ne crois pas que ce clown de Pettigrew ait fait à manger...  
- Vo... vous voulez que je vous fasse à manger ?  
- Oui. _Ah ! On perd son langage fleuri ?_ Maintenant, je retourne à mes recherches."   
  
Il se força, et ce fut avec grand effort, à ne pas courir. Lorsqu'il rabattit le voile qui séparait les deux places, il se jeta sur une chaise. Il mit sa tête entre ses jambes et resta là, à respirer profondément, jusqu'à ce que ses pensées reviennent juste un peu à la normale. Il fronça des sourcils et rappela Voldemort. _"C'est vraiment pratique ce genre de truc." _   
  
_"Voldemort !  
Quoi encore ! Tu es venu rire un autre coup ?  
Je suis loin de trouver ma situation drôle, en ce moment.  
Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Voldemort, malgré lui, curieux.  
_Narcissa Malfoy est là.  
- Ha ! Ha !... Je vois, tu es dans les tracas, mon ami. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Elle est une des pions de la Matrone Malfoy, Malicia VII. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, le sort qu'elle a sur elle ne fait que la transformer en une nymphomane à ma vision.  
C'est une plaisanterie,_ lui hurla Harry. _Elle est... C'est la mère de...  
Et, s'il te plaît éclaire-moi, ou est le raisonnement derrière ton babillage ? Elle est marié, et puis après, elle n'aime pas son mari et Lucius ne l'aime pas non plus. Elle est mère, et ensuite ? Ce sera la première mère à commettre l'adultère ?  
Non, je sais tout ça, j'ai quinze ans, mais je ne suis pas idiot. C'est seulement que... C'est... vous... ce corps immonde... Comment... NON ! Réponds pas, je ne veux rien savoir. Je la jette dehors, un point c'est tout.  
Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! La Matrone se doutera de quelque chose, et je ne la veux pas méfiante avant son heure de gloire dans l'autre monde.  
Je m'en fous, tu t'arrangeras avec la vieille Malfoy. Je ne ferais rien de la sorte avec ce corps, avec cette femme, avec personne de ce fait...  
Calme-toi, tu perds ton souffle,_ dit Voldemort qui reprenait doucement sa vengeance. _Comme tu vas me coûter des tracas, laisse-moi m'amuser, ici... Juste pour que tu le saches, je ne te demandais pas la permission. Tu ne veux pas Narcissa avec mon chef-d'oeuvre de corps,_ commença le mage noir, se foutant des bruits de déglutissement de Harry. _Je vais vouloir avec le tien un membre de la même famille.  
Tu n'es qu'un...  
Rien ne sert de me flatter, jeunôt."_   
  
Harry resta seul avec les rires de Voldemort avant de fermer le lien qui les unissait avec rage. _"Laisse tomber, la cure de jouvence. Je cherche l'antidote au changement de Lulou Rou."_ Il se concentra dans les livres, il allait commencer la lettre "H", lorsque la voix de Narcissa le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Le souper était prêt. Il se redressa lui sourit raidement et lui dit, ordonna, de retourner chez elle. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit près de lui, aujourd'hui. Peut-être un autre jour. Avec une jolie moue, elle sortit de la tente et disparue. Harry s'assit, les jambes en coton et attendit que son coeur se calma et que l'envie de vomir ne s'en aille. Il regarda le plat qu'elle lui avait fait et commença à se servir. Il poussa un soupir parfaitement audible et pensa aux Malfoy, il espérait réellement que tout allait s'arranger pour eux, il allait garder ça secret. Il était certain que sa némésis éternelle savait qu'il garderait cette histoire pour lui. Pour la première fois qu'il connaissait les snobs, il ressentait de la pitié pour Malfoy.   
  
D'accord, c'était son idée, mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il surveille le moindre fait et geste du môme ? Il regarda Harry de ses yeux ennuyés et se mit à corriger les devoirs de ses élèves. Il se souvint du moment qu'il avait annoncé à sa famille qu'il allait devenir enseignant, c'était une de ces rares fois où tout le monde qu'il adorait était présent. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dorsal et il leva les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait à le regarder depuis tout à l'heure ? Ils venaient de souper, tout les deux ensemble, Harry avait décidé de faire quelques devoirs avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, comme tout avait été décalé pour sa punition, il allait avoir cours.   
  
"Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?  
- Rien du tout, monsieur Malfoy.  
- Pourquoi vous ne complétez pas ce devoir et allez vous coucher par la suite ?  
- Okay ! Voulez-vous me rejoindre, quand j'aurai fini ?  
- J'espère pour votre maison que c'était un lapsus de votre part."   
  
Harry ne fit que sourire et se pencha à nouveau sur son travail. Malfoy grogna silencieusement, le gamin se moquait de lui et il détestait que l'on se moque de sa personne, surtout de cette manière. Il plissa des yeux, son heure allait finir et un fantôme allait prendre la relève pour la nuit. Cet être affable qu'était la Dame Grise. Il pensa à appeler Peeves, mais il savait que Albus ne lui pardonnerait pas cela. Cela donnerait une bonne leçon à cet impertinent. Il referma son cartable, se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Il vit son fils dehors avec ses deux bull-dogs, son meilleur ami et sa soi-disant dulcinée. Il était huit heures passées, il y avait le professeur Loky Hadès qui s'approchait d'eux. _"Quelle drôle d'équipe. Crabbe et Goyle sont des simplets, Zabini est un snob de première classe et Parkynson est follement amoureuse de mon fils ; et toutes ses déclarations sont fausses. Pourquoi ? À cause de nous leur parents,_ soupira-t-il, avec dégoût. _Crabbe et Goyle sont d'une intelligence moyenne, capable de réussir leur cours sans "aide" de Draco, mais être intelligent et avoir de gros muscles leur auraient peut-être apportés des problèmes. Vaut mieux un imbécile docile. Zabini possède le plus grand coeur jamais vu, mais les personnes telles que lui sont les plus facilement blessées et meurtries. Parkynson est amoureuse de Mathias Derrick, la pauvre insécure, elle devrait se mettre en avant, mais ne fait rien."_ Malfoy senior ne voulut pas trop penser à son fils, mais lorsqu'il entama ce chemin s'était pour se faire déranger.   
  
"Monsieur.  
- Oui, Potter, fit-il en remarquant que son tour finissait bientôt.  
- Je ne suis toujours pas certain de votre loyauté. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment du côté de Dumbledore ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Pardon ?  
- Cela fait longtemps, dit Lucius, d'un ton rêveur, mais quelqu'un a réussi à me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait ni blanc ni noir.  
- Un zone grise ? Bof !  
- Allez-vous coucher... Et, je ne suis du bord de personne, comme tout autre humain, je me battrai lorsque ma vie et celle de ma famille sera en danger."   
  
Voldemort ne dit rien, mais il eut un vilain sourire sur les lèvres, il entra dans sa chambre. Lucius le regarda, plissa les yeux et tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Il vit le groupe revenir à l'intérieur, sous le regard sévère du professeur de runes. Il sourit à lui-même, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre de point. Il n'aimait pas le fait que son fils traîne avec les deux costauds. Il connaissait leurs pères et ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il regarda la lune, demain serait une nuit de pleine lune. Il allait remplacer Remus dans tous ses cours pour au moins trois jours. Assistant d'un loup-garou, il se souvint de la réaction de Rosanna.   
  


Flash   
  


"Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !...  
- Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? demanda Lucius en regardant la benjamine de Marcus Roman Malfoy et Estella Amiens.  
- Je ne puis savoir, pouffa Marius.  
- Père, la plaisanterie était vraiment intéressante, mais je ne l'apprécie pas autant que tante Rosie et oncle Marius, dit Draco, en fixant son père du regard.  
- Luchaviel, Narcissa, vous croyez en ma parole, au moins.  
- Désolée, Lucius, chéri. J'aimerais avoir en main cette lettre.  
- Ils me l'enverront au début du mois d'août.  
- Bien, nous saurons à ce moment, donc, cher.  
- Grand frère, pourquoi tu t'es embarqué dans cette histoire ? demanda Luchaviel en s'assoyant à côté de sa petite amie, Serena Mertellus.  
- Voilà, comment c'est arrivé. Hum ! Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, a décidé qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'en ce Remus Lupin, fit-il avec une grimace. Lorsque j'eus vent de cette nouvelle atroce, pensant au fait que Draco allait se retrouver avec un loup-garou comme professeur... J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour leur proposer une idée.  
- Laquelle ? demanda Favry, son cousin.  
- De prendre quelqu'un du ministère, en qui on pouvait avoir pleine confiance pour veiller à ce que ce monstre prenne sa potion et qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour les enfants.  
- Comme c'est toi qui avait l'idée, commença Luchaviel, en riant dans les cheveux sombres de son amie.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
- Il est certain que vous avoir tous m'enlève toute possibilité d'ennemi."   
  
Lucius Malfoy regarda son monde. Marius Jay Malfoy avait tous les traits communs des Malfoy, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux gris aciers, mais un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il portait ses lunettes. Sa femme, Nanette François, une française de St Denis, était à ses côtés. Il avait toujours connu Marius pour être un homme sérieux, il avait étudier à Nietsche's Futur, en Irlande, et était devenu un docteur en Histoire. Lucius croyait que le fait qu'il se soit marié à cette femme, une enfant de moldus, l'avait changé, et pour le mieux. Sur ce point, Estella Amiens n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Il savait, malgré son sourire bon-enfant durant les réunions familiales, il souffrait du fait que sa mère ne semblait pas accepter sa femme et ses enfants. _"Seigneur, mère ! Il a quarante ans, il peut bien vouloir la femme qu'il veut, une chance qu'il était au loin lorsqu'il s'est marié !"_   
  
Il tourna son regard vers sa petite soeur, elle avait vingt-et-un ans, elle était comme beaucoup de femme qui naissait de sang Malfoy, différentes des mâles. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, mais les yeux gris qui les caractérisaient presque tous. Il sourit en la voyant rire d'une des plaisanteries de sa belle-soeur, de tous les quatre, il était sûr qu'elle était la mieux sortie. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait trois grands frères qui avaient veillé sur elle, sur son apprentissage. Ils avaient été de vrais mère-poules, surtout Luchaviel. Ils n'avaient pas pu résister. Elle avait forcé son fiancé, Egon Gerhard, à venir. Lucius fronça des sourcils à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas encore eu un mot en privé avec ce jeune homme. Il avait vingt-six ans et travaillait en Allemagne dans ses propres compagnies de baguette et de balai. On aurait dit que les frères Malfoy allaient faire leur discours usuel, il se souvenait avec un sourire satisfait de cet autre imbécile, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, qui avait voulu courtisé la perle rare de Marius, Lucius et Luchaviel. _"Où est-il au juste ?"_   
  
Favry Marois Malfoy, le fils de Owain Malfoy et de Beth Robertson. Il avait 45 ans, et avec tous les efforts qu'ils accumulaient... Ils étant, Gauvain, son demi-frère, Solange, sa femme, Luchaviel, Marius et Rosanna. Leur aîné avait réussi á se déridé. Il était aussi rigide, sévère et méchant que les autres Malfoy, mais la traîtrise de son père lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'était pour cela qu'il se laissait aller avec sa famille. Ils avaient bien réussi. _"Oncle Owain, je sais que vous vous retournez dans votre tombe et Juliet, que tous les dieux aient votre âme."_ La femme du cousin Favry était un petite femme rondelette tout mignonne qui avait une grande joie de vivre. Leur mariage était arrangé avec les Ferucchi d'Italie. Elle portait un nom français car sa mère était française. Donc, Favry Marois Malfoy et Solange Madonna Ferruchi s'étaient engagé dans la voie du mariage avec méfiance au début. Mais, aujourd'hui en était la preuve, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre en cours de route.   
  
Narcissa MacMillan, sa femme. Il soupira mentalement en la regardant sourire. Luchaviel lui faisait un clin d'oeil en lui racontant quelques mièvreries. Il ne l'aimait pas, il avait essayé, ce n'était pas de la faute de la jolie femme, c'était la sienne. _"Pff ! Au moins, une femme sur deux doit avoir entendu cette stupide phrase, trois fois dans leur vie."_ Il regarda le trésor de sa vie rire aux éclats, les joues en feu de ce que venait de dire son frère. Draco. Il sirota sa flûte de vin et regarda les étoiles. Ils étaient tous à l'extérieur prenant du bon temps et juste être ensemble. Lucius était certain que son fils savait pour ses parents, en tout cas, il savait que le mariage avait été arrangé. Malgré le fait qu'il sortait avec elle, déjà à Hogwarts pour les apparences. Après la naissance de son fils, il avait espéré que le petit allait les unir, mais... _"Au fait, c'est après la mort de Eileen. Elle s'est refermée. Elle avait toujours voulu une fille et..._ pensa sombrement Lucius. _Sa mort lui a brisé le coeur. De plus, elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec mère. Il me faudrait aborder ce sujet."_   
  
Luchaviel Malfoy. Le seul de tous les Malfoy mâles présents qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, en caractère. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils avaient vécus séparer, contrairement à ce que l'on disait : ce n'était pas tous les jumeaux qui se ressemblaient. _"Je dois être le jumeau démoniaque."_ Il n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère d'avoir menti à tout le monde, surtout lui. D'avoir caché son petit frère. Père lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait un jumeau, mais qu'il était mort dans son sommeil, trois jours après sa naissance. C'était cela aussi le problème, il y avait presque toujours un des deux enfants, qui recevait plus de la mère que l'autre. Il avait été celui-là, son frère avait été faible, et semblait l'être toujours aujourd'hui, c'était pour cela que sa mère l'avait fait disparaître. Aucune faiblesse dans la lignée des Malfoy. _"Je ne la comprendrai jamais, je ne suis pas si cruel... Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais, malgré ce que pourra me dire Marius. Jamais vu un fils si dévoué à sa mère..."_ Ils avaient découvert l'existence de l'autre à l'âge de huit ans et s'étaient rencontrés à quatorze ans. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se passaient pas un jour sans que l'un n'écrive à l'autre. Ils avaient des années de complicité à rattraper. Lucius était certain d'une chose, en ce qui avait trait à son jumeau, il lui cachait quelque chose. Ces sourires n'étaient qu'un masque, les Malfoy étaient tous bons là-dedans, pour empêcher son frère de voir ce qui se cachait dessous. Il poussa un soupir.   
  
Lucius se frotta les yeux, Gauvain Raphaël n'avait pas pu venir, il était très occupé. Il était le demi-frère de Favry, bâtard Malfoy qu'Owain n'avait jamais voulureconnaître, même jusqu'à sa mort. C'était à cause de lui que Favry avait changé, il l'adorait, avoir été élevé enfant unique, il appréciait grandement le fait d'avoir un petit frère. Qu'ils ne soient pas de la même mère ne le dérangeait pas trop.   
  
"Lucius, aimé, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien, Nanette, j'étais profondément ancré à mes pensées.  
- À tes sourcils froncés, commenta Favry, en exhalant la fumée de son cigare, elles n'étaient pas très motivantes.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cousin, elles étaient très motivantes.  
- Dans quel sens, demanda Luchaviel, sourcils levés.  
- Que j'étais l'homme, malgré son ironique et sombre passé, le plus chanceux de la planète."   
  
Personne ne lui répondit, ils ne firent que lui sourire sincèrement et tournèrent des yeux, juste un peu mouillés, vers les constellations.   
  


Fin   
  


""De sombres jours arrivent pour les Malfoy qui tomberont comme des mouches en moins de trois ans." _J'espère que tu te trompes, Luke, je l'espère de tout coeur."_   
  
Peter Pettigrew était beaucoup de chose, un poltron, c'était vrai. Un traître, il était d'accord. Il était naïf, fallait pas le blâmer. Maladroit, cela pouvait encore passé. Il était tout cela, et plus encore, sauf un idiot fini. Il regarda le vendeur dans les yeux, il détestait marchander, réellement. Il voulait retourner vite aux côtés de son maître. Il avait trouvé un livre excellent, le sortilège à l'intérieur ne prendrait qu'une nuit de sommeil et le tour était joué. _"Faut dire que je suis soulagé qu'il veuille ressembler à un être humain, à nouveau."_ Il avait peur, il avait pris beaucoup de temps, est-ce que le maître allait lui jeter un des sorts maudits ? Il en était sûr. Il poussa un soupir en se rappelant ses deux derniers jours. Son maître avait beaucoup changé, il s'était adouci ? _"Non, cela ne sonne pas bien, il n'a toujours que du mépris pour moi, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Je devrais peut-être demander à Nagini, comme l'a fait Isobella. Je peux toujours rêvé, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me déteste tant, cette vipère."_   
  
"Finis les plaisanteries, sale plouc ! Ce sera quinze gallions et pas plus, okay.  
- Allez voir ailleurs, crét... Aargh !  
- Mon maître, grogna Peter, en l'attrapant par la gorge de son nouveau bras, n'est pas du genre patient, il veut ce livre, maintenant où je saurais où l'envoyer s'il me cherche des noises.  
- Vo... votr... m... ma...  
- Oui, Celui-Que-Je-Ne-Nomme-Pas-Encore-Et-Qui-Te-Fait-Quand-Même-Trembler !" fit-il en lui montrant son autre bras.   
  
Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de se faire comprendre avec un misérable tatou sur le bras. Il alla dans une ruelle sombre avant que le commerçant ne revienne à ses esprits et n'appelle à l'aide. Il adorait le capuchon qui lui évitait d'être reconnu. Il disparut pour apparaître devant la tente pour voir une Narcissa se sauver en courant, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Il avait toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais quand même c'était un plus gros choc de voir ses impressions confirmées.   
  
Harry qui était sous sa tente avait trouvé une dizaine de sorts, d'incantations, de références pour avoir un corps plus humain et plus "beau", mais aucun signe d'antidote de Lulou. Il commençait à croire qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais il se rappela que l'endroit n'était pas comme le manoir des Riddle, avec ses tonnes de livres. Si seulement, il pouvait se retrouver là-bas, mais il se souvint de ce que Balthazar lui avait dit, l'endroit avait été perquisitionné. Il n'y avait plus personne qui y habitait, de toute façon. Il passa une main séchée sur son front et de l'autre main passa la liste des titres du glossaire, du livre qu'il avait entre les mains.   
  
Il entendit un bruit de pas, il leva les yeux pour lâcher un juron, se lever et échapper le livre qu'il avait entre des doigts rendues molles comme de la gelée. S'il était certain que Voldemort avait un corps insensible, il s'était trompé. Il commença à suer à grosse goutte en reculant lorsque la femme se mit à avancer, elle était très peu vêtue, seulement de dentelle et de soie qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.   
  
"Maître...  
- J'avais dit non, et c'est toujours...  
- Vous ne comprenez pas...  
- C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien à rien, je ne suis pas...  
- Je vous aime, maître...  
- Cessez d'halluciner ! Sinon donnez-moi en de cette drogue... Vous êtes ensorcelée, ma chère...  
- Non, c'est faux, ou si...  
- Voyez...  
- Par la flèche de Cupidon, petit-fils d'Aphrodite. Ce sont les lois des Dieux, vous ne pouvez y résister...  
- Vraiment ? Que croyez-vous que je suis en train de faire ? Dégagez, c'est un ordre...  
- Vous voulez me tuer en refusant de céder à votre désir ?  
- Désir ?! Vous tuer ? Si ça peut vous mettre dans la tête que vous ne pouvez pas aimer, cette... cette chose...  
- Mais c'est votre corps, il est magnifique...  
- Bon, je crois que c'est assez, je vais vomir si vous continuez...  
- Tom...  
- Hé ! On se calme, lâchez-moi, s'écria Harry paniqué, en la repoussant violemment.  
- Oh ! Ce sera violence cette nuit ?  
- Non, ce sera dehors, je romps...  
- Vous ne pouvez brisez ce lien qui existe...  
- Que faîtes-vous de Lucius ?  
- Il ne me fait plus jouir depuis longtemps, il est devenu si frigide et fla...  
- Hé ! J'avais pas besoin de savoir... M... mais Draco...  
- Il ne m'est que déception, je ne le veux plus dans ma vie...  
- Votre famille, votre vie...  
- Vous êtes ma famille, ma vie... Voldemort...  
- Cessez, ce n'est pas mon nom, tangua Harry, il commençait à avoir le tournis, à tenter d'éviter la femme en tournant autour de la table.  
- Assouvissez cette soif en moi, maître !  
- Pas question ! _VOLDEMORT !  
Merde ! Je dormais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ bâilla Voldemort, en se redressant dans son lit.  
_Cette folle est de retour, elle est malade, elle me court après et ne semble pas fatiguée de courir en rond après moi. Qu'est-ce que je fous ?  
Fais un homme de toi et rentre dans le tas. Tu vas t'amuser, j'en suis sûr.  
Je vous déteste, vous... je...  
Hé ! À qui la faute, hein ! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui m'a jeté ce sort.  
Si tu n'étais pas un tel salopard, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire.  
Pff ! Arrange-toi ! La femme se calmera lorsqu'elle aura été satiété.  
Quoi ! Voldemort !_ Voldemort !  
- Mais maître, c'est votre nom.  
- Ta gueule pétasse, je suis Harry Pot...  
- Quoi ! fit la dame, sobre tout d'un coup.  
- Oublies ce que je viens de dire, je suis Voldemort.  
- Harry Pot... ? Harry Potter ? Le Polynectar ! s'écria-t-elle, sans perdre de temps à la réflexion. Que fais-tu sale...  
- Je suis Voldemort...! ah ! ..._OBLIVIATE_ !"   
  
Le sort qui sorti de sa baguette fut fulgurant. Narcissa Malfoy revola contre la bibliothèque, la brisant sous son poids. Les livres et les morceaux de bois lui tombèrent dessus. Avec horreur, Harry courut lui porter assistance. Elle avait perdu connaissance et avait une petite blessure au front, il espérait ne pas l'avoir frappée trop fort. Il la coucha dans son lit et pensa à un sort pour qu'elle puisse arrêter de lui courir après, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Voldemort et jeta un sort inventé sur l'heure.   
  
"_Blix_ !"   
  
Il murmura le sort doucement et sentit tout d'un coup le corps de la dame se refroidir. Elle n'allait plus lui courir après, enfin jusqu'à ce que cette Matrone lui rejette le sort. D'ici là, il avait intérêt à trouver la formule pour revenir dans son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir combien de jolies femmes trompaient leur mari avec ce paquet d'os. Il recula rapidement, faillit trébucher sur Nagini qui le regarda avec curiosité, et retint son souffle lorsque madame Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, un petit sourire paisible apparut sur ses lèvres, il ne manquait plus que la cigarette. _"Et le partenaire !"_ s'écria mentalement la dame en se redressant. Elle se tourna et vit que son maître était près d'elle. Elle eut un large sourire et s'approcha de lui. Harry eut un frisson de dégoût et leva sa baguette.   
  
"Avada Kedavra ! _Désolé, Voldie, mais j'espère que ce sera une de moins._"   
  
La femme resta les yeux grands ouverts, pupilles dilatées, elle regardait son maître avec un sentiment de trahison dans les yeux. Elle trembla et s'accota au miroir. Elle avait pâli radicalement. Il ne fit que la regarder avec toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il pouvait mettre dans son regard.   
  
"La prochaine fois, je ne manquerai pas mon coup. C'était un avertissement. Draco mérite mieux qu'une mère qui va vendre son cul au plus offrant. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où il a été passé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Si vous avez des problèmes avec votre mari, réglez-les avec lui, pas moi. Si votre Matrone me renvoie une autre de ses salopes, je ne me gênerai pas pour la tuer et la donner à Nagini. Une dernière chose pour que cela rentre bien dans votre petite tête : **Je Ne Suis Pas Intéressé**. Maintenant, dégagé avant que je vous jette le cruciatus dans les os. Dégagez !"   
  
Le ton qu'il avait utilisé, monocorde, uni et sans vie, la sortit de sa torpeur sexuelle et de choc. Elle se redressa rapidement, pris ses souliers et courut hors de la tente, comme si elle avait une horde de loups lui courant après.   
  
Harry s'assit passa une main tremblante sur son crâne dégarni et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne voulait plus rester dans ce corps qui ne ressentait presque rien, qui ne voulait pas lui permettre de ressentir au maximum la culpabilité qui le rongeait en ce moment. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de faire, mais c'était ça où échapper son nom à nouveau ou se faire violer. Il fit une grimace en pensant à cela et se redressa lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre. Il vit Peter qui le regardait avec anxiété, il fronça des sourcils, il se demandait pourquoi cette nervosité, mais ne dit rien. Il se pencha pris Nagini dans ses bras et commença à la caresser. Il voulait quelque chose de froid entre ses bras pour se calmer. Il fit signe à Queudever de s'approcher et attendit les nouvelles.   
  
"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles mon maître. J'ai trouvé le livre, il ne m'a pas coûté trop cher et la potion de jouvence se fait en deux heures et cela prend une nuit de sommeil à opérer et... c'est irréversible.  
- _Irréversible ? Ma vengeance, salopard !_ Bien joué, Pettigrew, tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Tu es bon en recherche, on dirait.  
- Oui, maître. J'étais assez bon quand j'allais à Hogwarts, mais je n'ai plus eu le temps de pratiquer.  
- Je vais peut-être t'envoyer à une autre mission. J'espère que tu seras capable de trouver une personne.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux, maître. Commencerions-nous à l'instant ?  
- Parfaitement. _Je ne veux plus passer une seconde dans cette horreur._"   
  
Ils préparèrent les ingrédients. Demain matin, Harry allait avoir un tout nouveau corps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un plan se forma dans sa tête. Il allait trouver cette femme coûte que coûte, même s'il devait révéler qui il était à Peter pour lui donner plus de force dans ses recherches. Il avait bon espoir, de retrouver son corps avant le premier octobre. Sinon, il ne saurait réellement pas quoi faire face à la bande de mangemorts qui allaient être présents.   
  
Voldemort n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il était trop excité, il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps d'adolescent refusait le repos qui lui serait nécessaire demain. Il grogna et s'assit au sol. Il prit sa baguette et commença à soulever des moutons de poussières. Il s'embêtait, il voulait retrouver le sommeil, gâché par Stupide-Emmerdeur-Potter. Il vit une araignée du coin de l'oeil et lança le sort de la mort. Rien ne se produisit, il fronça des sourcils, regarda sa baguette et la repointa sur l'araignée.   
  
"Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra ! Merde ! hurla-t-il, effaré. Crucio ! Impero ! Avada Kedavra !... Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas faire un sort simple ? _Windgardium Leviosa_ ! Aeuh ! Okay ! Ceci marche, fit-il en faisant tournoyer la pauvre créature. Accio drap ! Accio drap ! Hé !"   
  
Dans sa détresse, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la Dame Grise était allée appeler un des plus proches professeurs. Elle n'avait pas aimé entendre le sort impardonnable crier de la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que Potter allait pouvoir lui faire, peut-être que Nick avait raison et que Harry avait perdu la tête. Le monde des sorciers serait perdu, alors !   
  
"_Alohomora_ !"   
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec un tel fracas qu'elle sortit de ses gonds, sous le cri de Voldemort. Il entra dans la salle adjointe, les yeux fous, pour chercher le fantôme, elle n'était pas là. Tant mieux pour elle.   
  
"Morsmordre ! hurla-t-il. Non, plus. Expecto Patronum ! Non, plus. Serpensortia ! Meeerrde !  
- Harry ! murmura Remus, entouré d'Albus et de Loky.  
- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Avada Kedavra ! Crucio ! Avada Kedavra ! fit-il, ne l'entendant pas.  
- HARRY !  
- ...  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda effaré Dumbledore devant le regard fou qu'Harry leur jeta.  
- Cet idiot, aboya Harry, la rage aux lèvres. Je ne peux pas faire de magie puissante, moi, le m... ! Il est mort, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, vous entendez. _POTTER ! TU VAS MOURIR !  
Qu... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_" 


	6. 5

**Chapitre 5  
Harry, tu es... Voldemort ?**   
  
_"Bien, tout va bien aller, maintenant. Enfin, je l'espère,_ maugréa, mentalement, Charlie. _Je ne m'étais pas dit que je flipperais s'il y avait encore une réunion ?..."_ Tous les professeurs étaient à nouveau réunis dans leur salle pour discuter d'un autre plan. Dumbledore ne voulait pas attendre une journée de plus, il voulait retrouver cette Lulou Rou, le plus rapidement possible. Il se demandait seulement comment procéder avec les professeurs et leurs cours et comme il ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite, il décida que cela devait rester entre eux. Il trouvait cela très étrange que personne de l'extérieur ne lui ait envoyé une missive sur la situation à Hogwarts, vu les dizaines d'hiboux qui s'étaient envolés, hier matin. Il regarda ses enseignants et Balthazar. Le dernier semblait agiter, il avait toutes les raisons de l'être car Albus allait lui demander de partir chercher son ancienne petite amie. Il allait, aussi, lui demander des nouvelles d'Isobella Clutch, mais en privée, personne ne savait que Balthazar lui avait recommandé cette femme et il avait l'intention que cela reste ainsi. Lucius semblait s'ennuyer royalement depuis que Loky leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, hier au soir, dans la chambre de Harry, il n'avait rien dit, aucun commentaire cynique de sa part. Il était certainement intrigué, mais pas plus que cela. Severus regardait, impassible, Charlie Weasley qui croisait et décroisait les jambes. Albus sentit la colère et la déception radiées du jeune Weasley et la curiosité de son maître de potions. Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche, mais Balthazar se leva.   
  
"Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais je pars.  
- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Remus Lupin, perplexe.  
- Chercher. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, mais je sais à qui demander. Et... non, je ne peux pas vous donner la liste des personnes que je contacterai. Ce sont des moldus de toute façon.  
- Moldus ?  
- Oui, madame Sinistra. Je vivais en Amérique lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, nous nous sommes faits des copains. Je commencerai avec eux.  
- Mais, vous allez faire cela seul ?  
- J'ai toujours opérer seul, monsieur Malfoy, merci de votre inquiétude, fit-il, sourire en coin lorsque ledit Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement.  
- Soit, Balthazar, mais je voudrais un rapport sur ton parcours et tes trajets. J'ai l'impression qu'il y aura du danger.  
- Bon vieux Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ris à la face du danger.  
- Ne ris pas trop fort, tu pourrais t'étrangler, dit Albus, d'un ton pince-sans-rire. N'oublies pas que tu as affaire à un loup-garou.  
- Yup ! Et vous n'avez qu'affaire avec Remus que depuis le début des cours, dit Balthazar, gardant un visage serein devant un Snuffles grognant. D'accord ! Elle n'était pas excellente, pff ! N'aies pas peur, Albus, tu les auras tes rapports, je vais préparer mon départ. Je t'attendrai dans ton bureau pour t'indiquer ma première destination et tralala.  
- Vous lui faîtes vraiment confiance, Albus ? demanda Lucius, après le départ tranquille de Balthazar.  
- Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Je voudrais que nous fassions nos propres recherches pour avoir une meilleure chance de la retrouver.  
- Comment procéder, Albus ?" soupira Charlie en se calmant.   
  
Remus resta silencieux tout le restant de la réunion. Il était inquiet, bien entendu, il était horrifié de ce qu'il avait entendu au début du rassemblement. Il était neuf heures du matin, la réunion tirait à sa fin et il semblerait qu'ils n'aient été capable de trouver qu'une seule idée. Une marche dans le passé. Balthazar leur avait dit que la jeune femme avait fait parti des Gryffondors au début des années '80 et qu'elle ait disparu après seulement un mois à Hogwarts. Dumbledore et MacGonagall se souvenait vaguement de la jeune fille et de sa famille lorsque celle-ci vint à l'école pour exiger des explications sur la disparition d'un de leur membre. C'était un début comme une autre. Ils allaient retrouver les parents de la femme, le Ministère de la magie avait un registre sur tout cas bizarre et la disparition de Lulou G. Rou avait été suspecte. Les fonctionnaires du ministère des mystères avaient été obligés de classer le cas dans "à résoudre". _"Ce qui veut dire lorsque leur pile de mystères ténébreux aura diminué drastiquement,_ pensa avec morosité Lucius. _Et bien, je crois que je vais être obligé de m'avancer d'un pas. Han ! Pourquoi le devrais-je ? J'apprécie Potter autant que j'apprécie les moldus... C'est de la faute de Luchaviel et de Draco, tout ça. Une retrouvaille avec ma conscience, peuf !"_ Sur ces dernières pensées Lucius se racla la gorge en se redressant, attirant tous les regards ainsi. Remus soupçonna tout de suite quelque chose de lui, il n'était pas le seul, Severus fronça des sourcils en attendant ce qu'allait dire le blond.   
  
"Je crois que je vais commencer par des excuses.  
- Pardon ! s'esclaffa Sarm Derrick, un sourcil levé.  
- Oui, profitez-en, ce ne sont pas des deux pour un, dit-il sombrement, ne remarquant pas les regards surpris de l'assemblée devant cette plaisanterie.  
- Euh ! Pourquoi ? demanda madame Trelawney.  
- _Vous ne savez pas ?_ faillit répondre Lucius, mais se contenta d'un regard noir. Pour la simple raison que je suis resté silencieux sur une information à propos de cette Lulou Rou.  
- Vous savez où elle se trouve ? demanda Charlie, prêt à se lever pour frapper Malfoy.  
- Non. C'est mon fils... Commencez à m'interrompre, Weasley et il vous faudra le cruciatus pour me faire parler... Bien, il y a deux jours, après les cris de Potter, après la petite réunion que nous eûmes tous, Draco vint me voir pour m'avouer quelque chose, après l'insistance de son ami Blaise et les récentes nouvelles sur les bêtises de Potter. Il... Durant ses étés, après sa première année, il rencontrait quelqu'un la nuit, sans que nous, Mymi, Narcissa et moi, en rendions compte. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Lulou G. Rou. Il... _Pour cela, je le concède, c'est de ma faute, toujours lié dans mes affaires, ne me préoccupant pas de ses besoins d'affections..._ a dû se sentir seul et a accepté l'amitié qu'elle lui offrait. Voilà, mon fils sait qui est Lulou Rou.  
- Saurait-il où elle se trouve ?  
- Non, Dumbledore, il ne le sait pas. Pendant la période scolaire, ils s'écrivent, mais il n'a aucune idée de la destination de ses envois. Il m'a dit attendre une de ses lettres pour que je puisse lui écrire moi-même, un père se doit d'être inquiet quand une femme telle qu'elle demande le secret sur ces rencontres que je qualifie d'illicites, peu importe ce que dira mon fils. Pour résumé, nous en saurons peut-être plus si nous attendions sa prochaine lettre pour lui demander les effets de son sortilège et son antidote. Planifiez une rencontre même.  
- Donc, pendant plus de deux jours... commença Charlie, en fusillant du regard l'aristocrate.  
- Hum ! Je ne pensais plus à cela, j'étais plus ancré sur les cachotteries de mon fils, comprenez, dit-il d'un ton neutre. _Et je n'étais pas si enclin que cela à vouloir aider Potter._"   
  
Dumbledore réfléchit un petit moment avant de céder à la logique de Lucius, mais il demanda au grand blond d'aller chercher son fils et de l'amener dans une heure à son bureau. Il voulait lui parler. Il se leva, geste qui, comprit toute le monde, terminait la réunion, il devait aller donner ces dernières nouvelles à son jeune cousin. Balthazar voudrait sûrement rester après cela. Tout devenait compliquer, Albus aurait aimer comprendre pourquoi la sorcière voulait tant l'amitié du jeune Malfoy, cette question le taraudait. En tout cas, il allait avoir une longue conversation avec le jeune homme, il ne recevra aucun reproche, mais il voulait connaître beaucoup plus cette femme. Il était certain que durant cette heure, Lucius aurait le temps de converser avec son héritier. En poussant un soupir et bougeant son vieux corps, Albus se demanda à quand le répit ? Il devait sauver Harry de lui-même, s'occuper de Voldemort et dans quelques jours une rencontre mensuelle avec l'Ordre du phénix. _"Ce n'est vraiment pas mon mois, je devrais peut-être prendre ma retraite et laisser ma place à McGonagall... Non ! Je ne ferais pas ce tort aux enfants !"_ se moqua mentalement Albus. Il le devait, ces prochains jours lui apporteraient si peu pour rire.   
  
_"Stupide, loup-garou !"_ maudit Voldemort en regardant son professeur. Il connaissait déjà ce qu'il lui racontait. Un, parce qu'il avait déjà eu ce cours, pas reçut de la même manière, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire des oeufs de cette créature. Et deux, parce qu'il avait eu cette immonde chose devant les yeux. Peut-être jolie pour certain, mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé par le monstre, mais par ce qu'il pondait. Il avait réussi à concocter, avec brio et intelligence, un poison qui faisait fondre la peau en laissant tout le reste net et sanglant, très bon pour les sacrifices et autres recettes nécessitant des organes humains frais. Les oeufs d'argent de l'Occamy lui avait été utile. Bref, il était de très mauvaise humeur parce que cette bête, inhumaine, n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards plein d'inquiétude. _"Il a raison de s'inquiéter, dès que j'aurais retrouver mon corps, je tuerai Potter de la plus délicieuse des façons, je garderai son crâne en trophée. Je conquérrai le monde de la magie et détruirai de la surface de la Terre cette sous-espèce qu'est le loup-garou."_ Il était légèrement rancunier, il n'avait pas apprécié ce que ces trois rigolos lui avaient fait. Et il n'aimait pas le fait que cet individu, peu importait que Voldemort détestait sa "malédiction", essayait de se faire rassurant avec ses sourires crispés et fades.   
  
Juste parce qu'il avait tenté la magie noire. Tenté était le mot clé ici, il n'avait pas réussi aucun des sorts impardonnables qu'il avait proféré. D'accord, il était tombé dans une petite folie, lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, mais ce n'était pas une raison, à son avis, pour que tout le monde se mette à marcher sur des oeufs lorsqu'ils venaient le voir. Il grogna, regarda le ciel bleu. Il était 10 heures passées, il avait son cours de Défense et tout ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, s'était de pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver solution à son problème. Il voulait retrouver son corps et se venger. Il voulait tuer Potter, oh comme il voulait voir ce jour ! Personne n'osait jouer avec lui et s'en tirer sans payer le plein prix. _"Potter, je t'aurai, je ne sais pas quel était ce sort, mais tu ne m'enlèves pas ma magie de cette façon."_ Avec un grognement qui aurait rendu Sirius fier si cela avait été un autre moment, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé hier soir, après sa petite crise.   
  


Flash   
  


"Cet idiot, aboya Voldemort, la rage aux lèvres. Je ne peux pas faire de magie puissante, moi, le m... ! Il est mort, je le tuerai de mes propres mains, vous entendez. _POTTER ! TU VAS MOURIR !  
Qu... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
Ce que tu as fait ! CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!? Tu m'as rendu impotent !  
Merde ! Vous êtes avec Malfoy, c'est ça ! Vous voulez m'humilier, vous...  
Sombre idiot ! Je ne parle pas de cette impotence là ! Je ne peux pas faire de magie noire... Je suis au niveau d'un gamin qui se voit offrir sa première baguette ! Oh ! C'est... une bonne nouvelle donc, mes amis seront en sûreté,_ ria Harry, vraiment heureux de la tournure des évènements.  
_Prend garde à toi, dès que nous retrouverons nos corps respectifs, tu vas souffrir.  
Voldemort, ne commencez pas ! Je...  
Quoi encore ?  
Désolé, mais je dois vous quitter. Nous reprendrons cette magnifique conversation plus tard... Impotent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire ?_ les paroles de Harry firent écho dans la tête de Voldemort.  
- Aaargh ! cria ce dernier en se laissant tomber à genou, les mains dans les cheveux.  
- Ha... Harry ? demanda Remus en s'approchant doucement.  
- Quoi ? grogna Voldemort, se souvenant qu'il était dans le corps de Harry-Futur-Cadavre-Potter.  
- Est-ce que ça ira, monsieur Potter ?  
- _Stupide question, Hadès !_ Rien, juste un cauchemar, très... réel. Je... désolé de vous avoir fait une frousse.  
- Je vais appeler Poppy pour qu'elle t'apporte une potion pour t'aider à dormir sans rêve, dit Dumbledore en se redressant.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit rapidement Voldemort. Je vais mieux... Je vais retourner me coucher et... si cela ne vous dérange pas... Pourriez-vous réparer la porte de ma chambre ?"   
  
Un lourd silence suivit, les trois hommes regardèrent Harry retourner dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds, front plissés par la concentration. Remus soupira, se tourna vers Albus qui décida à cet instant d'envoyer une lettre à chacun de ses employés pour les convoquer à une autre réunion. De retour dans sa chambre, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'oeil dans un grand miroir, face à son lit, il soupira de mécontentement devant ce qu'il vit. Il passa une main veinée sur ses yeux et s'allongea. Il poussa un autre soupir qui intrigua Fumsek qui le regarda. Le petit oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté et attendit un moment avant de s'envoler vers le miroir. Il atterrit sur un de ses manchons et regarda ce qu'avait pu voir le directeur. S'il avait pu le faire, il aurait hausser un sourcil perplexe et curieux, mais il manquait cela à son anatomie. Il revint à son perchoir et, enfouissant sa tête sous son aile, il s'endormit. Les prochains jours allaient être intéressants, de toute façon, ce siècle avait su se montrer très captivant pour l'oiseau.   
  


Fin   
  


Remus regarda Harry et fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte que son élève n'était plus là. Il ne dit rien, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le jeune homme. _"Je devrais peut-être lui donner les dernières nouvelles ? Albus ne nous a pas interdit de lui parler des réunions, surtout que cela le concerne."_ Se décidant, Remus se leva, approcha une chaise du bureau de Harry qui tourna des yeux vides d'expression dans sa direction. Remus lui sourit en s'assoyant.   
  
"Harry.  
- Ouais !  
- Hum ! Depuis le jour où tu as bu cette potion, nous avons eu plusieurs réunions. Dernièrement, il nous ait apparu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi.  
- _C'est l'euphémisme de l'année..._  
- Nous nous sommes tous entendus sur un moyen pour t'aider.  
- _Vraiment ?_ ironisa presque Voldemort.  
- Oui, nous avons décidé de retrouver mademoiselle Lulou G. Rou pour qu'elle puisse nous donner l'antidote à tes maux si c'est nécessaire.  
- Vous savez où elle se trouve ? _ENFIN !_  
- Non, mais...  
- _CONNARD ! Pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps ?..._  
- Grâce au jeune Malfoy nous pourrons peut-être, même sûrement, la retrouver.  
- Comment ?  
- Je sais que c'est étonnant venant de la part de jeune Draco Malfoy, mais il a avoué à son père être ami avec Lulou et qu'ils s'écrivaient. Nous attendrons qu'il reçoit sa lettre pour lui envoyer par la suite notre propre missive demandant des informations sur le sort que tu as utilisé.  
- C'est... _Fantastique ! Dès que je retrouve mon corps j'offre une récompense à toute la famille Malfoy, je vais peut-être même vouloir rencontrer la Matrone... Hum ! 'Faudra me préparer alors..._  
- Harry ?  
- Je vais bien, juste étonné que Malfoy me sera d'une grande aide pour la première fois de sa vie.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Juste ne pas oublier de le remercier, alors.  
- Merci, Remus, se força à dire Voldemort. Tu me redonnes espoir ! _Vivement une pause pour que je puisse vomir !_  
- Ce n'est rien, allez le cours est fini, tu as une pause de trente minutes avant de dîner..."   
  
Voldemort mit Remus en sourdine par la suite. Il pensait aux nombreuses tortures qu'il allait devoir appliquer à Potter. Une sombre pensée traversa son esprit, il ne voulait pas donner la chance à Potter de ne plus être à porter de la main lorsque son moment arriverait. Il fronça des sourcils, il allait devoir y réfléchir vraiment. Mais pour l'instant, il se demandait ce que faisait Potter. Il espérait que son côté gryffondor l'empêcherait de mettre sa menace à exécution, il voulait retrouver son corps sans aucune modifications. Il soupira devant cette pensée, il décida de contacter Potter. Il trouvait ce lien entre eux très captivant. C'était un moyen de communication qu'il allait devoir suivre, les appels qu'il faisait étaient douloureux pour ses mangemorts, ce n'était pas qu'il s'en souciait, mais... _"Une minute, ne me dis pas que je ne sens plus le besoin de leur donner la vie dure à cette bande de nullité finie ! C'est quoi ce sort de merde qui joue avec la tête des gens ?"_   
  
_"Potter!  
Quoi ! Seigneur, je dormais !  
Hon ! Pauvre, 'tit chou ! Tu faisais des beaux 'tits rêves ? Allez réveil, corniaud ! J'ai pas que ça à faire,_ grogna mentalement Voldemort, en regardant Remus s'en aller en lui jetant un dernier sourire.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait avec mon corps.  
Gee ! La même putain de rengaine avec toi. J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore vu le résultat !  
Qu... Q...  
Quoi ? Perdu ta langue ? Oh ! C'est vrai... Hon ! Je suis si désolé !_ nargua Harry, en se redressant sur son lit. _Je ne te l'avais pas dit, hier ? J'ai réussi à trouver le moyen de ressembler à un être humain. Hun-haan ! Je vais voir le résultat et je vais te donner mon commentaire sur le travail d'une nuit. Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_"   
  
Voldemort était assis, regardant droit devant lui sans rien voir. Son visage était très calme, en tout cas, son visage d'emprunt le semblait. Ses yeux qui avaient toujours les lunettes, il n'avait pas pu performer le sort pour les modifier, semblaient glauques. Pour un observateur extérieur, il aurait semblé en pleine méditation. Loin de là ! Ce corps maigrichon par la puberté était assailli par une forte émotion, la haine. Voldemort qui ne connut que cela toute sa vie, la haine de ses origines, la haine de l'orphelinat, la haine de la solitude, la haine des favoris, la haine des gens aux pouvoirs... Ce n'était pas maintenant que cette émotion allait se retirer, peut-être que certains effets du sortilège le ramollissait, mais il n'allait pas oublier quelque chose d'aussi exquis, d'enivrant, de revigorant que la haine. Dire que Potter avec ses manigances se voyait être la cible de ces sentiments profonds. _"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre..."_ Voldemort cligna une fois des yeux et son corps se mit à trembler, à l'assaut de la haine qui circulait dans les veines de celui-ci. Il détestait par-dessus tout que l'on se moque de lui, il allait trouver un moyen pour tuer Harry et cela était une promesse.   
  
_"Voldemort ! Je crois que je n'ai pas... Hum !...  
Quoi ?_ demanda Voldemort, suant à grosses gouttes, se demandant pourquoi Harry hésitait à se moquer de lui.  
J'aurais peut-être dû laisser Pettigrew préparer la potion...  
ENCORE ! Alors je comprends pourquoi t'es aussi nul en potion ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon corps Potter ? aboya Voldemort, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'était levé.  
_Je ne sais pas comment, mais ton corps à garder ses yeux rouges et... je... il a rajeunit... grandement, vraiment... Hum !  
J'ai l'air de quoi ?  
D'un gamin de 12-13 ans ?  
...  
Voldemort ! Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé. C'était une cure de jouvence, plus une potion de beauté rajeunissante... Je ne savais pas que lorsque les deux se rencontraient... Voldemort ?  
...  
Je ne ris pas, je ne la trouve pas drôle, non plus. Je n'ai aucune figure d'autorité et Nagini me lance des invectives à chaque deux minutes, insultant mes origines et mon intelligence... J'ai dû envoyer, à coup de pied, au sens figuré, bien sûr, Pettigrew chercher l'antidote, mais il m'avait averti au début que c'était irréversible. Je croyais que c'était une bonne idée de vous faire suer, d'avoir ce visage humain jusqu'à votre mort, ne pas pouvoir faire peur au gens... Maintenant, j'pourrais même pas faire peur à un bébé, malgré mes yeux... Les verres de contact, vous savez... Voldemort ? Vous êtes toujours là ?  
...P...  
Oui ? Prenez en compte le fait que je suis extrêmement désolé, je ne comptais pas me venger ainsi. Je crois que vous pourriez grandir dans ce corps et cela vous... donne... une cer... certaine... i... Oh ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je viens de lui donner une plus longue chance à la vie !  
... Rrrrrr ! P...  
Vous devriez être content !_ hurla Harry, hystérique de peur. _Je viens de vous donner une seconde chance à la vie, vous allez vivre plus longtemps, vous n'avez plus soixante-huit ans, mais une petite dizaine... Oh non ! Plus de chance pour que sa force augmente... Je... je n'ai pas perdu de mes pouvoirs... !  
... POTTER ! Tu vas mourir, tu... tu vas mourir et je vais trouver un moyen pour te ramener pour te tuer une seconde fois et une tierce et encore et encore..._ hurla Voldemort, hystérique de rage. _Tu vas voir, je me fous de Dumbledore et de ses lois crétines, je quitte cette salle et je vais tuer tes amis, je vais user de toute la magie noire que je connaisse et je...  
Hum ! J'espère que tu te souviens ne plus pouvoir faire de la magie vraiment puissante ? Hééé !?!"_ s'écria Harry.  
  
_"Oh merde !"_   
  
"Hééé !" s'écria Harry.   
  
Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs potions qui pouvaient l'aider à vieillir, mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas besoin de changer de corps, comme il se regardait dans le miroir, geste qui avait pris grand courage au début. Finalement, il pouvait très bien s'habituer avec ce corps et empêcher Voldemort de l'avoir. _"Bon, 'faut pas halluciner, je ne m'habituerai pas aux yeux, donc Pettigrew me servira pour ce problème. Mmm ! Comment convaincre mes amis et connaissances que je suis vraiment Harry ? Le veritaserum ?... En tout cas, il n'est pas question que Voldemort ait ce corps pour avoir une meilleure chance de tenter de conquérir le monde. Quel Auror voudrait tuer un enfant qui ressemble à ça ?"_ Il était vrai que l'allure de Tom Riddle radiait l'innocence. Les grands yeux rouges prouvaient le contraire, mais le reste. La peau translucide, les petites lèvres boudeuses, la petite taille, Tom jr. pouvait entourlouper n'importe qui. Il n'avait qu'à changer de nom et s'absenter du monde de la magie pour un certain temps. Comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Est-ce que l'humanité apprenait assez vite ses leçons de la vie ?... Dans une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus, Voldemort aurait eu sa réponse si, et c'était un gros si, il parvenait à retrouver son corps. Harry Potter, némésis-extraordinaire-des-malfaisants, était là pour empêcher cela, bien entendu. _"Et pourquoi moi ?... Pff ! La question qui régit ma vie !"_   
  
_"Oubliez ça, Voldie !  
Quoi ?  
À propos de mon exclamation, j'ai réussi à me faire changer d'idée tout seul, n'est-ce pas brillant ? En tout cas, mon vieux, ne compte pas sur moi pour rester là et te donner ce corps quasiment tout neuf sans protester. Je ne vais pas faire l'erreur de changer de corps avec toi, tu n'auras pas ce gamin de 12 ans qui a autant de magie que tu en avais avant.  
Potter, tu devrais te poser une question. Comment ce fait-il que ma magie ait diminué à ce point et que la tienne ait augmenté ?  
Vous savez, je ne connaissais pas quel était la limite de vos pouvoirs, je vais vous l'accorder, vous semblez très fort. Pourtant, je crois qu'il y avait un inhibiteur sur la personne que je voulais maudire, donc vous. En résumé... vous êtes plus faible que je ne le suis à cet âge et... votre corps originel à garder toute la magie qu'il avait avant mon arrivée. Est-ce que c'est claire ce que je viens de dire ?_ demanda Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.   
  
Voldemort ne répondit pas, il était toujours furieux. Harry haussa des épaules et se redressa, il devait relire les directives de la potion. Vraiment, il n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs, il aurait dû laisser Pettigrew faire, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ce rat, alors, comme il était le seul... Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune garçon lorsque les sifflements de Nagini se firent entendre. Elle l'avertissait du retour de Pettigrew. _"Il a fait vite !"_   
  
"Maître, j'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Commence par la mauvaise.  
- Je suis désolé, maître mais le sort est totalement irréversible et une autre tentative pourrait vous voir en momie ou en embryon.  
- Je... Je vois, déglutit Harry, dégoûté et fâché contre lui-même. Et la bonne.  
- J'ai réussi à trouver une méthode pour vous vieillir magiquement. C'est légèrement douloureux, mais c'est de la magie grise.  
- _Pff ! Et la potion que j'ai bue pour me donner un air plus humain était de la magie blanche..._ Compris ! Nous commençons maintenant à réparer tes bêtises, Pettigrew.  
- Mes... Oui, maître."   
  
Harry espérait que tout aille pour le mieux. Il poussa un soupir en lisant les lignes du grimoire : _"Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend tout ce temps ? N'y a-t-il pas d'ingrédients en bocal pour ce genre de sort ?... Non, non, non. Arrête de penser comme ça, Harry, sinon tu vas tomber encore plus bas. Je suis capable de faire cette potion, de suivre les directives à la lettre cette fois, en laissant de côté l'idée que je puisse modifier quelque chose à ma guise... En tout cas, lorsque je retrouverai mon corps, je ferais en sorte que Snape sache à quel point je vais me mettre à suivre ses cours de façon assidu et que je... Peut-être, je vais lui montrer un peu plus de respect... Mais ça reste à voir, ça !"_   
  
Draco s'était réveillé au chant d'un rossignol, comment un rossignol avait pu entrer dans le donjon des serpentards, il ne le savait pas, mais l'oiseau de malheur l'empêchait de dormir. Il se redressa, les yeux plissés de rage, prit son oreiller et le balança à la tête de l'oiseau, sachant parfaitement que l'empêcheur-de-dormir-en-rond allait l'éviter. Il grogna quand l'oiseau se mit à chanter plus fort, se moquant ouvertement, à tout ceux qui pouvaient le comprendre, de l'imbécillité d'un esprit endormi.   
  
"D'accord ! J'me lève," grogna Draco.   
  
Il n'avait pas si bien dormit hier, il cligna des yeux en regardant leur horloge. Il était près de 9 heures et demi. Il s'étira. En prenant ses effets personnels de sa malle, il passa à côté de l'oiseau sans s'en préoccuper, lorsqu'il aurait les esprits plus clairs, il allait voir ce que ce monstre lui voulait. Il retourna dans son dortoir après ses ablutions matinales. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, ses effets de toilettes sous le bras, il éclata de rire à ce qu'il vit. Blaise, Vincent et Gregory essayaient de tuer, il semblerait, l'oiseau qui les empêchait de dormir. Son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'une main familière s'abattit sur son épaule. Il fronça des sourcils en se tournant vers son père.   
  
Lucius Malfoy regarda la pagaille dans la chambre de son fils, il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds roulant sur ses épaules. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant son fils qui lui sourit brillamment.   
  
"Draco, nous devons discuter de quelque chose. Va déposer tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans mon bureau.  
- Oui, père, dit-il solennellement, le regardant s'éloigner.  
- ...  
- Euh ! Les gars, laissez l'oiseau tranquille, vous aviez l'air stupide, là.  
- Stupide !  
- Oui, Blaise. C'est l'oiseau d'une amie, elle m'en envoie toujours d'aussi petit.  
- Une amie ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne cesses de répéter ce que je dis ? Ma chère amie, tu sais... En tout cas... viens ici, toi... fit-il, tendant son doigt à l'oiseau qui y bondit. Nous allons dans le bureau de mon père, il veut me voir.  
- Oh okay !" fit Blaise toujours endormi, il cligna des yeux et se prépara à aller se doucher.   
  
Draco se demandait ce que son père lui voulait. Il regarda le rossignol et le rouleau accrocher à sa petite patte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Lulou utilisait toujours des petits oiseaux pour lui envoyer des messages. Ils étaient si minuscules qu'il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour faire le voyage. Il détacha le message, déplia la feuille moldue et lu la lettre. Un large sourire adora ses lèvres qu'il dut supprimer lorsqu'il arriva dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son père, il cogna et entra lorsque la permission lui fut donnée.   
  
"Qu'y a-t-il père ? demanda tendrement Draco en s'assoyant devant lui.  
- J'ai tout dit à la faculté enseignante de ton lien avec Lulou Rou, déclara Lucius dans le même ton.  
- Oh ! Je vais être puni ou quelque chose ?  
- Quelque chose ! Dumbledore voudrait te voir. Pour te poser des questions sur cette femme, je suppose.  
- Mmm ! Et vous voudriez que je fasse quoi ?  
- Ce que bon te semblera. Si tu veux être honnête avec toi-même, répond à toutes ses questions, mais si tu hais Potter tant que ça, ne dis rien d'important.  
- Je ne le hais pas, père, vous le savez, tout de même.  
- Oui... soupira Lucius en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau qui était au même étage que la classe de Défense. Il est l'heure que tu ailles voir Albus.  
- J'y vais, mais avant tenez père. La lettre que Lulou m'a envoyé. Vous pouvez commencer à lui écrire et... j'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas dur avec elle. C'est mon amie tout de même et je l'aime.  
- Une amie qui se cache, c'est trop louche pour que je ne pose pas de question, Draco.  
- Oui, père. Je vous laisse donc, à tout à l'heure.  
- Oui."   
  
**"Cher Dragon,  
Je veux, tout d'abord, m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit plutôt. Mes affaires m'ont pris tout mon temps ces derniers jours et je n'avais plus une minute à moi. Ça va mieux, maintenant. Bon, comment tu vas ? J'espère que tu excelles toujours à l'école, même si tes parents semblent penser que ce n'est pas assez, je sais les efforts que tu mets dans tes études. C'est dur de penser ainsi, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort et de plus faible que toi, c'est la vie ! Bon, quand est-ce que tu veux que l'on se rencontre ce noël ? J'ai aussi ton cadeau d'anniversaire, comme je veux que tu y pense je te le donnes tout suite. Que dirais-tu d'un tatou ? J'ai un ami moldu, il est super avec ses aiguilles (t'as peur ?), qui pourrait te le faire "gratos" et j'ai déjà l'image qui serait utiliser dans ma tête dis-moi ce que t'en penses, okay !   
  
Bon, toujours aucune personne dans ta vie ? Je sais que tu es jeune et tralali et tralala, mais quand même, 'faut chercher. Tu ne peux toujours pas te contenter de tes amis, il te faudrait quelqu'un qui te connaisse vraiment et saurait être là lorsque tu aurais besoin de lui. Comment va ton meilleur ami, Blaise ? Il ne s'est pas mis dans trop d'ennui depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as donné de ses nouvelles ? J'avais dit que je te répondrais après y avoir bien réfléchi et c'est d'accord. J'aimerais le rencontrer pour savoir ce que tu lui trouves, autre le fait qu'il soit d'une grande beauté et qu'il se fourre les pieds dans les plats avec les garçons. Dis-lui, de ma part, s'il te plaît, qu'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour entrer dans ce genre de relation là. Pas trop jeune pour aimer, je ne vais pas retirer ce que je t'ai dis, mais trop jeune pour se laisser mener de la sorte par toutes les pourritures que cette vie peut amener. Oh ! Tu voulais des nouvelles de Dominic, il va très bien, sa chirurgie n'a pas marché, il m'avait prévenu, mais je ne voulais rien entendre, aucune fortune ne serait assez grande pour aider mon copain. Je n'abandonnerai pas, il arrivera à voir un de ces jours, c'est Lulou qui te le dit.   
  
Je voudrais finir en te demandant quelque chose. J'ai... Tu sais que je pratique, pas à cent pour cent, les trois magies que je ne suis pas foncièrement mauvaise, mais que j'ai tendance à tomber dans la paranoïa. J'aimerais savoir s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un en Angleterre qui aurait user d'un de mes sorts ? J'ai cherché dans les nouvelles et rien du tout. Tu te demandes comment je le saurai, juste que j'ai créé un lien avec mes sorts, difficile ? Très ! Je n'ai pu marcher durant plus de deux ans, j'aurais été tout à fait perdue sans Dominic et Érick. Je ne pouvais rien faire toute seule, deux ans, c'est très long pour de l'impotence musculaire et, presque, psychologique. En tout cas, je m'en suis remise et je ne pratique plus ce genre de magie à risque, il paraîtrait que je mourrai si je tentais à nouveau un sort pareil. En tout cas, j'ai créé un lien avec mes sortilèges mal faites. Donc, quelqu'un, en Angleterre, aurait usé d'un de mes sorts et l'aurait mal fait. Si tu sais qui c'est, dis-le moi pour que je puisse lui écrire... Voyons pour rire de cet imbécile !   
  
Bon, je te laisse, je t'écrirai dès que j'aurai en main ta réponse. Et dis à ton père que j'admire les idées de protection des Malfoy, il y juste la dose parfaite de paranoïa, que j'apprécie. Autre chose, il faudrait vraiment brider son frère, il a tenté de séduire une de mes amies, le connaissant, j'ai failli le castrer, mais je me suis rappelée à quel point tu l'aimais ce plouc, alors... Il gardera ses bijoux de famille... pour l'instant.   
  
Bye, Dragon chou !  
Lulou G. Rou"**   
  
"Ce plouc !"   
  
Lucius renifla de dédain. Il relu la lettre, prit un parchemin, sortit son encrier et sa plume et se mit à écrire à la femme. Il ne voyait pas ce qui attirait tant son fils vers cette femme, mais que cela ne tienne, il allait le découvrir.   
  
"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Blaise.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Pansy ? demanda-t-il, en continuant à écrire.  
- J'en sais rien, depuis l'incident avec Potter, rien ne va vraiment plus, tu sais.  
- Mmm-hmm !  
- Et j'ai reçu la réponse de mes parents à ma lettre. Ils... Mes parents disent n'importe quoi, je ne leur ai pas écrit à ce propos ! s'écria, finalement, dégoûtée, la jolie fille.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda, le jeune homme, finalement intéressé.  
- Ils m'écrivent à propos de broutilles, ils parlent de tout et de rien, sauf de Potter et de l'incompétence de Dumbledore. Je vais leur réécrire une lettre et on verra ce qui va se passer. Ils sont peut-être devenus séniles.  
- Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça, Pansy. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas...  
- Tu vois, ils m'écrivent n'importe quoi ! Je ne leur ai jamais écrit sur ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, grogna une jeune sixième.  
- C'est bizarre, moi aussi, ils fabulent, acquiesça son compagnon. Je leur ai écrit sur ce qu'avait encore fait Potter, mais ils me parlent de mes notes en Transfiguration. C'est fou..."   
  
Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent surpris. Le jeune homme ferma son livre, rangea sa plume et son encrier dans leur boîte et décida de faire un petit sondage discret. Pansy Parkynson l'aida. Au bout du fil, ils se rendirent compte que tous les élèves qui avaient écrit à leur parent à propos de Harry Potter et des incidents des derniers jours, avaient reçu des réponses de leur familles et amis sans rapport avec le sujet. Ils gardèrent un profil bas, pour ne pas alarmer les autres étudiants de leur maison. Ils tombèrent d'accord, qu'ils devaient savoir si c'était le même problème pour les autres maisons. Comment faire ? Avec les Serdaigles cela ne serait pas difficile de les aborder, mais les Poufsouffles étaient méfiants et les Gryffondors haineux, à juste cause. Ils attendraient peut-être le retour de Draco qui était parti depuis plus d'une heure.   
  
Elle faisait les cent pas devant les portes de Hogwarts, elle essayait de trouver des explications, demi-mensonges, à pouvoir donner. Elle se racla la gorge doucement, prit un respire et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelqu'un la devança, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même poussées par Severus Snape, accompagné de Sonia Sprout et de Nosie Vector. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris de la voir, ils ne firent que s'écarter pour la laisser passer. Elle ne leur sourit pas, Remus Lupin, Loky Hadès et Minerva MacGonagall étaient là aussi. Ils l'escortèrent à eux six, sans montrer signe de malice, de méchanceté ou de menace, vers une chambre dans les donjons qu'ils bloquèrent, par magie et une clé. Ils la laissèrent là, allant chercher Albus qui était dans son bureau, finissant sa discussion avec le jeune Malfoy.   
  
Isobella Clutch s'assit sur le rebord du lit de la chambre et attendit. Elle était de retour à Hogwarts, elle avait des informations à donner sur Voldemort et d'autres à recevoir sur Harry Potter. Elle devait bien faire son travail. Il était près de midi et elle revenait de son périple dans le désert. Elle ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle savait que le maître ne laisantait pas, il avait semblé bizarre et familier, elle n'avait pas voulu trop descendre sur cette voie, elle allait attendre. D'après ce que lui avait écrit Lucius Malfoy, beaucoup de chose s'était passée. Et elle commençait à tracer beaucoup de liens, elle avait commencé ses recherches sur la trimagicienne et avait déjà un carnet de route. Elle savait que la femme vivait, dans un pays très calme, elle essayait un profil bas. Elle s'était installée, pour l'instant, lui avait dit sa source, au Nouvelle-Écosse. Elle devrait repartir, d'ici une dizaine de jours, pour une ville, non-connue de cette même source, des États-Unis, côte ouest. Ce fut ce qu'Isobella racontera à Dumbledore pour regagner un peu de sa confiance, le fait qu'il sache qu'elle essayait d'aider Potter, lui apporterait un regain de faveur.   
  
Elle aurait tout le temps de tester sa tactique puisque Dumbledore entrait la mine très sérieuse avec bon nombre des professeurs de Hogwarts à sa suite. _"Et voilà, je vais subir un procès. Si jamais ils essaient de me jeter par terre, je traîne Snape et Malfoy avec moi."_   
  
"Mademoiselle Clutch, je ne peux dire que je suis extrêmement heureux de votre retour, mais votre lettre vous donne une chance de vous expliquer.  
- Merci de cette chance ! fit-elle, un sourcil levé. Et bien, assoyez-vous, à moins que vous n'essayez de m'intimider, ce qui ne marchera pas, j'ai déjà été en la présence de l'être le plus intimidant qui puisse être sur Terre.  
- Voldemort, dit Dumbledore, en secouant la tête.  
- Euh non, pas vraiment ! Je parlais plutôt du lion de la savane d'Afrique qui me prenait pour sa proie, dommage pour lui !  
- ...Hum ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? demanda Remus en cachant un sourire face aux visages horrifiés de ses collègues.  
- Hé ! Si je dois partir les pieds devant, au si bien que ce soit en riant.  
- Je suppose que c'est cela que vous vous dîtes chaque fois que vous rencontrez Celui-Que-Personne-Ne-Nomme ?  
- Non, Yanna. Je ris à la face du danger, aussi.  
- Nous pourrions peut-être sauter toutes ces mièvreries et passez à des choses plus sérieuses.  
- Monsieur Malfoy a raison, vous pouvez poser vos questions, directeur.  
- Mmmm ! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose. Où se situe votre loyauté ?  
- Vous ne me donnez pas de veritaserum ?  
- Le devrais-je ?  
- Je... Non, je vais vous dire la vérité. Je n'aime pas Voldemort, ses manières de pensées et ses visions. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Simple, je suis une envoyée d'Ingrid Toothlock pour avoir le plus d'informations sur Voldemort, je vous l'ai déjà dit dans ma lettre. Je devais trouver un moyen de faire partir de ses rangs et, en contre-partie, un autre pour satisfaire les désirs du mage, je devais donc jouer aux agents doubles. Je lui donne des informations sur ce qui se passe ici, mais rien de très intéressant, voyez et j'envoie mes rapports à Ingrid qui les catalogue.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour mener Fudge en cours si jamais des dégâts devaient survenir. Je n'ai jamais vu un incompétent pareil...!  
- Bien. Et Harry ?  
- Je le plains, vraiment. Ce n'est réellement pas juste pour un gamin de son âge d'avoir tout le Monde sorcier sur les épaules. Leurs espérances l'ont poussé à bout, voyez ce qu'il a fait. Il a décidé, comme ça, être capable de détruire Voldemort, dans sa précipitation, je suppose qu'il a dû faire une erreur puisque mon maître est toujours là.  
- Que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet, au juste ?  
- Que quelque chose de bizarre lui est arrivé. Au même moment qu'Harry, il dormait et... ce matin, je lui ai rendu une visite. Il... ressemble à un humain cette fois, il a toujours ses yeux rouges, mais il est plus... humain. Des cheveux, de la couleur... Tout, vraiment. Sauf que...  
- Oui ! la poussa Charlie, en fronçant des sourcils devant son hésitation.  
- Je crois qu'il s'est trompé quelque part, il a l'air d'un gamin de 10 ans, maintenant.  
- Quoi !"   
  
Elle leur expliqua, sourire en coin, qu'elle l'avait laissé en train de chercher une solution à son problème d'apparence. Elle ne leur dit pas pour Pettigrew, certains d'entre eux ne savaient pas pour Sirius et son ancien meilleur ami. Dumbledore conclua plus rapidement que Harry sur les répercussions d'un Voldemort retournant dans un corps jeune et en santé. Il réfléchit un moment en regardant Clutch qui souriait en voyant certains professeurs se moquer légèrement de ce qui arrivait à Voldemort.   
  
"Nous avons du nouveau, commença Dumbledore.  
- À propos de Lulou Rou ?  
- Oui.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai du nouveau.  
- Vraiment ? Vous avez chercher de vote côté ?  
- Oui et je suis tombée sur cette femme disant que Lulou vivait en Nouvelle-Écosse.  
- Où ? demanda monsieur Derrick.  
- Une petite province du Canada, mais, elle n'est pas là pour très longtemps. Elle partira pour les États-Unis d'ici quelque jours.  
- Les États-Unis, c'est un grand pays, mais nous avons une autre chance de la retrouver.  
- Comment Dumbledore ?  
- Grâce à un lien d'amitié la liant au jeune Malfoy.  
- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe, en regardant Lucius qui ne lui retourna pas son coup d'oeil.  
- C'est une longue histoire, mais tout pour dire que Lulou Rou et Draco Malfoy sont amis et que nous attendons prochainement la réponse à une lettre que je lui ai demandé d'envoyer.  
- Très intéressant. Donc, Draco Malfoy aurait reçu une lettre de Lulou et vous lui avez demandé, par écrit, de vous donner l'antidote pouvant aider Harry. C'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Magnifique ! Cette partie de l'histoire pourra enfin être réglée. Maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Je pense que les enfants savent qui je suis. Je ne devrais pas rester, mais comme je voulais vous prouver ma bonne foi, je suis revenue.  
- Pourriez-vous repartir demain au soir ? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce que vous faîtes et j'aimerais vraiment avoir plus d'informations sur Voldemort.  
- C'est d'accord," dit-elle, en lui souriant de ses petites dents.   
  
C'était décidé, Isobella resterait dans le plus grand des secrets dans cette chambre pour plus d'une journée pour pouvoir discuter avec Albus et l'aider dans son combat contre les forces des ténèbres.   
  
"Draco, attends !  
- Qu... fit l'interpellé en se retournant fusillant du regard l'inconscient.  
- Excuse, m... mais je voulais savoir si... si tu avais reçu des nouvelles de ton amie ?  
- Tu es très chanceux, Longbottom, qu'il n'y ait personne ici. Oui, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de Lulou et j'allais lui écrire à propos de Potter.  
- Vraiment, merci. C'est gent...  
- Halte-là ! Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour Potter. Et... Blaise...  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Est-ce que je serais en train d'interrompre un petit tête-à-tête ?  
- Ferme-la, Blaise !  
- Mais je me dois de m'inquiéter lorsque je vois un des miens oser parler à de la vermine de cracmol.  
- Arrête, Blaise, dit Draco, en voyant le rouge devenir la couleur primordiale de Neville.  
- On doit discuter, Draco.  
- Je... je v... vais v... vous laisser.  
- Non, Neville. Juste une seconde, soupira Draco, doigts sur les yeux. Rendez-vous, avec Granger et, peut-être, Weasley, dans cette salle, à cinq heures, okay ! Soyez discret, utilisé cette cape qui est la vôtre. Je n'aimerais pas que l'on vous voit.  
- Seras-tu seul ?  
- Bonne question ! Non, Blaise sera là.  
- J'y serai ?  
- D'accord, Draco, nous serons présents."   
  
Après un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle de classe qui était à côté d'eux, Neville s'éloigna. Blaise regarda son ami qui ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil. Ils retournèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leur maison. En chemin, Blaise lui raconta ses recherches et découvertes. Il ne l'avait pas attendu finalement, il était allé cogner à la porte de la maison des Serdaigles pour leur poser des questions. Vraiment, c'était bizarre tout ce qui se déroulait ici. En passant devant une chambre inutilisée, ils ne remarquèrent pas que sa porte était entrouverte et que des yeux les observaient.   
  
Voldemort était fatigué et toujours en colère. Il allait essayer de sortir pour chercher de l'aide et un moyen de sortir de ce corps d'adolescent. _"Pourquoi faire ? Pour tomber dans le corps d'un bébé ? Potter, j'espère vraiment pour tes amis que tu sais ce que tu fais..."_ Il vit les deux serpentards passés devant lui sans se rendre compte qu'il était là, ce qui prouvait sa théorie. Dumbledore avait mis un repoussant sur la porte de sa chambre, aucun élève ne pouvait entrer dans la salle pour le visiter. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, ce qu'il voulait c'était connaître ses horizons, il savait où il était, dans les donjons. Il plissa des yeux en regardant dans la direction de la chambre de Snape.  
  
"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls dans le dortoir, je voudrais savoir...  
- Ssshhh ! fit doucement Draco en regardant la porte de leur chambre. Des ombres... ce doit être Goyle et Crabbe...  
- Ooh ! Et bien, que dis ton cousin dans sa lettre Draco ?  
- Que tout va bien, que ses études moldues avancent, mais pas plus que cela. Tu le connais, il n'arrive pas à supporter le fait qu'il ne puisse faire de la magie.  
- Juan... si je me souviens bien, il est très mignon...  
- Commence pas Blaise, il ne tombe pas dans ta catégorie.  
- Notre catégorie, vieux, le nôtre... et même eux le savent, lui murmura-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- En tout cas, pour revenir à nos brebis, je veux leur demander ce qu'ils veulent que j'écrive dans ma lettre. Mon père a écrit, Dumbledore a écrit... Une chance que c'est BoltLightning qui va aider le rossignol à porter tout ça...  
- Le faucon de Balthazar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?  
- Non, pas Balthazar, mais celui de mon cousin... Comment... ?  
- Lorsque j'écrivais ma lettre à mon correspondant chinois, je l'ai vu avec l'oiseau. Je lui ai demandé son nom, il n'a pas trouvé que j'empiétais ses platebandes. Donc, ton cousin a un faucon du même nom... Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence ?  
- Non. Peut-être que je devrais écrire à mon cousin, finalement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en aurait pas parlé et les connaissant, tous les autres doivent savoir que Balthazar doit être un Malfoy.  
- Hum ! Tu vas en parler avec ton père je suppose ?  
- Oui.  
- Autre chose, pourquoi tu as tant besoin de la présence des gryffondors ?  
- Ils... tu sais que c'est la première fois que je trouve des personnes ayant un point commun avec moi, un point qui me tienne à coeur... Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un que j'apprécie, en tout cas, pas autant que Lulou.  
- Huh-HUM !  
- Et toi aussi, Blaise. Tu es incomparable, vieux, tu es mon meilleur ami, vieux.  
- Je souhaite le rester pour un long moment, encore, vieux... Hum ! Tu crois que Longbottom a pris à coeur ce que je lui ai dis ? demanda Blaise en rougissant doucement.  
- Ouais ! C'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi en contre-partie pour t'excuser.  
- L'autre partie ?  
- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai l'intention de rester avec des gryffondors tout seul, même si c'est moi qui les ai invités ?  
- Touché !"   
  
Leurs rires emplirentle dortoir glacé des serpentards.   
  
Le lendemain vit Remus Lupin se reposer à l'infirmerie après sa nuit mouvementée. Il avait pris la potion comme d'habitude, mais Sirius avait voulu sortir s'amuser. Ils étaient donc sortis, avec Lucius qui gardait un oeil, cette nuit-là, sur le loup-garou. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa à ce moment, mais il y avait trois loups-garous qui les attendaient à l'orée de la forêt. Lucius avait décidé de les attendre à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, mais en entendant les cris et grognements des animaux, il accourut pour assister à un combat fulgurant entre Remus et les trois autres loups. Voyant que cette bataille était beaucoup plus à l'avantage des trois énormes créatures, Lucius décida d'y mettre un terme, comme il ne pouvait pas prononcer un sort impardonnable sur le terrain de Hogwarts, Lucius se contenta du repoussant loup-garou : "_Ais Curta Ulbh !_" Les trois loups repartirent en courant, couinement de douleur les échappant, Remus se tourna vers Lucius la rage dans les yeux. Si cela n'avait pas été de Snuffles, il aurait attaqué Lucius. Maintenant, au lit pour récupérer de ses grandes blessures, Remus ne se souvenait de rien, il ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais Sirius oui et comme il ne voulait pas quitter son ami, pour l'instant, Albus décida d'attendre pour en savoir plus.   
  
Le directeur était assis à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, pour déjeuner. La plupart d'entre eux était inquiets, Lucius ne mangeait pas beaucoup, il n'avait pas d'appétit, après ce qui lui était arrivé hier... Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il vit un colibri et plusieurs hiboux traversés les fenêtres. C'était l'heure du courrier. Il caressait le plumage de son grand duc, mais ne prit pas l'exemplaire du Daily Prophet, il regardait son fils qui prit le colibri dans ses mains. Il n'était pas le seul, Albus, Severus, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Blaise le fixaient du regard, tentant de voir une expression à sa lecture de la lettre.   
  
_"C'était simple et concis !"_ pensa Draco, laissant passé une grimace sur son pâle visage. Lulou avait répondu assez rapidement, elle avait écrit un mot pour la lettre de Draco, avait reporté sa réponse à Malfoy senior, mais avait répondu, sur un petit bout de papier, à Albus et aux amis de Potter. **"Non, un gosse n'aurait même pas dû entrer en contact avec mon bouquin, ce qui prouve votre incompétence. Peut-être qu'il apprendra de ses erreurs, l'imbécile. On ne joue pas avec de la magie noire !"** Draco allait lui réécrire, pour tenter de la cajoler un peu, mais il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Il leva les yeux vers Blaise et fit non de la tête, sourire en coin, en lui tendant le feuillet. Blaise pouffa de rire qu'il tenta de cacher derrière sa main, mais toutes les personnes intéressées le virent quand même.   
  
Ce qui fit voir rouge Ron, il grogna dans le fond de sa gorge. Hermione déposa une main apaisante sur son bras et Neville le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Leur sombre pensée fut détourné par une exclamation. Ils se tournèrent vers Pavarti qui lisait son journal. Plusieurs autres petits cris de surprise se firent entendre dans la salle. Lucius haussa des sourcils en entendant, la stoïque, Orna Sinistra émettre le même son que les élèves. Il tourna son attention sur son exemplaire, il haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit à la première page. C'était une édition spéciale d'Hellena Stevens, jeune reporter de 25 ans qui commençait à donner des misères à Rita Skeeter. Elle détenait un scoop qui l'aurait fait baver de jalousie.   
  
"C'est une blague !?!" marmonna, surpris, Lucius.   
  
**VOLDEMORT FAIRE PREUVE DE CHARITÉ ? MAIS, NE NOUS AVAIT-ON PAS DIT QUE SON RETOUR N'ÉTAIT QUE FABULATION ?   
  
Je vois votre surprise, je comprend, je suis tombée en bas de ma chaise devant les témoins oculaires de cette histoire, mais elle est bien vrai. J'ai usé du veritaserum et ce n'est que la pure vérité, je ne cherche pas le scandale ou la gloire, comme certains de mes collègues, mais tout simplement l'entière vérité. Ces trois hommes et femmes qui resteront anonymes pour leur propre vie, nous connaissons Voldemort, n'est-ce pas, auraient vu ce même homme, créature(?), sauvé un enfant d'une bâtisse en flamme. Le feu avait été allumé accidentellement par magie et nécessitait un grand savoir pour pouvoir l'éteindre, mais Voldemort -constaté que je ne tremble pas devant son "vrai" nom- qui passait par là avec un de ses mangemorts réussit à l'éteindre et à sauver l'enfant qui se mourrait tranquillement d'asphyxie. Comprenez, j'ai des doutes, peut-être est-ce lui qui aurait allumer le feu pour pouvoir nous aveugler de ses prouesses. Ou bien, pour endormir nos sens face au danger qu'il représente, mais tout est là, il a sauvé cet enfant avec l'aide d'un mangemort -les trois personnes le reconnurent facilement grâce à ce masque hideux- et je vous le demande comment ce fait-il que nous fûmes rassurés par Cornélius Fudge que le retour du maître des Ténèbres n'était qu'hallucination de la part de dérangé. Je vous pose la question monsieur : pouvez-vous nous expliquer clairement vos allégations du début d'été ?   
  
Écoutez, je ne vous demande pas de vous jeter à ses pieds si jamais vous deviez croiser son chemin, mais juste réfléchir. Voldemort est de retour, il fait ce "truc" spectaculaire, mais il restera toujours ce même monstre qui avait ravagé nos nuits, il y a plus de treize ans. Je ne suis pas médium, ni voyante, mais je prédis -en me moquant bien- que le Ministère de la magie croulera sous les appels et les envois postaux. Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'un gamin qui vous dit avoir vu le Maître des ombres, peut-être tenterez-vous de le croire juste un peu pour débuter une enquête.   
  
Hellena Stevens**   
  
Lucius avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais que faisait son maître, était-ce une nouvelle tactique pour mieux baisser la garde de ses ennemis ? Il ne comprenait pas, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui adorait un sourire cinyque sur ses lèvres minces. Lui, non plus, ne comprenait pas. _"Bien, les élèves seront tellement concentrés durant leur cours,"_ grogna Malfoy senior. Il regarda les tables, en entendant plusieurs serpentards rires de dérision. Blaise, Draco et Pansy restaient abasourdis, ils se disaient que c'était un piège de Celui-Que-Beaucoup-De-Monde-Commençait-À-Moins-Craindre. Dumbledore restait silencieux, la journée allait être longue et il devrait aller questionner Isobella sur ce revirement de situation.   
  
"Tu arrives à croire ça, toi ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Draco.  
- C'est tout de même bizarre, peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui interprétait le monstre, spécula Blaise.  
- Je ne pense pas, je crois que c'était lui, mais qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête pour faire cela.  
- Vraiment ? J'espère que tout ça va s'éclairer rapidement. Pansy avait raison, ces jours n'occurrent rien de bon.  
- Mmm ! Elle a encore reçu une lettre bizarre de ses parents ?  
- Oui, j'ai écrit aux miens, aussi, et je n'ai reçu que des mièvreries, il discutait de tout sauf de ce que je leur avais écrit.  
- Bizarre !... Hé !  
- Malfoy, 'faut qu'on parle, dit tout simplement Ron qui l'avait attrapé par le bras.  
- Bas les pattes, gryffondor, siffla Blaise en lui prenant le bras.  
- Je t'ai pas sonné, fillette ! Nous voulons discuter avec Malfoy.  
- Prend un numéro ! dit Blaise, les joues en feu. Je suis en train de lui parler. Alors dégage, nous avons cours, mais ça tu ne t'en préoccupes pas, l'argent de tes parents te feront vivre... Oups ! Mais quel argent ?  
- ...  
- J'espère que vous aviez tout sauf l'intention de vous battre, dit Charlie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
- Encore, un autre, siffla Blaise. Nous sommes envahis.  
- 20 points de retirer au Serpentard pour cet affront, Zabini.  
- Bof ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à être en dessous du niveau actuel des gryffondors, ria-t-il, en s'éloignant avec Draco qui ne jeta pas un regard derrière lui.  
- Grrr ! Quel salaud !"   
  
Charlie se tourna vers son petit frère pour lui demander de quoi retournait cette petite chamaillerie. Ron lui expliqua, tout en restant évasif, qu'il voulait simplement un mot avec l'imbécile de Malfoy. Charlie ne fit qu'hausser des épaules et le força à courir en cours. Il allait être 9 heures, il ne voulait sûrement pas manquer son merveilleux cours de Divination. Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant son frère maugréer. Sourire sur les lèvres, il décida de continuer sa route, il ne voulait pas arriver à son cours en retard, il avait les troisième de serdaigle et serpentard.   
  
Comme l'avait prévu Lucius personne n'était très concentré durant leur cours, même plusieurs professeurs semblaient ailleurs. Isobella qui avait reçut son déjeuner avec un exemplaire du Daily Prophet attendait avec impatience la visite de Dumbledore. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle fronça des sourcils en relisant la page. Cette femme allait être submerger de lettres. Le Ministère des mystères allait sûrement lui rendre une petite visite pour lui demander le nom des témoins, elle devrait avoir du caractère pour leur faire face. _"En tout cas, elle doit en avoir un pour écrire un article pareil et les éditeurs doivent être à la recherche de sensations fortes pour l'avoir laissée faire."_ Elle sortit de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Mademoiselle Clutch, nous devons discuter.  
- Ne vous inquietez pas, Albus, je vous attendais."   
  
Voldemort était assis devant son dîner, non touché, il lisait et relisait l'article du journal. Il était dans une sorte de transe, il était complètement perdu. Snape qui était venu le voir ce matin pour lui donner sa leçon de potion, lui avait annoncer que Lulou n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider. Il avait semblé réjoui, mais Voldemort ne pouvait en être certain. Il était donc là, à lire et relire les passages décrivant son geste "héroïque". Lorsqu'il put reprendre ses esprits, il était calme, cela le surprenait lui-même, mais il était très calme. Il contacta Harry qui attendait son appel avec frénésie.   
  
_"Potter, nous devons parler.  
Je sais. Vous semblez calme, Voldemort.  
Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas répondre sans hésitation, morveux, tu as compris ?  
Oui, vous pouvez y aller.  
Tu as encore jouer au maître de potion, sinon ces trois témoins se seraient rendu compte du fait que tu avais la taille d'un gamin, n'est-il pas ?  
Ouais. Cette fois-ci, j'ai laissé Pettigrew m'aider. La potion a réussi, elle est bonne pour deux heures seulement, lorsque je la prend, j'ai l'apparence d'un adulte dans la fin quarantaine.  
Bien, maintenant, réponds à ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauvé cet enfant ?  
Quoi ? J'étais là, je me dirigeais vers l'Allée des Embrumes, j'avais décidé de marcher pour m'habituer à ton corps à nouveau vieilli, et j'ai vu toutes les tentatives des sorciers. Ils attendaient l'arrivée des professionnels, mais j'ai entendu les cris du gamin, je ne suis pas resté de glace.  
Ton côté gryffondor qui sort au plus mauvais moment. Je commence à croire que le sang ne signifie rien, mais que tout se passe dans l'esprit,_ marmonna mentalement Voldemort.  
_Pardon ?  
Si je suis le descendant de Serpentard, c'est un fait biologique, pas vrai ?  
Oui.  
Donc, tout aurait dû être dans le sang. Maintenant que l'on a échangé de corps, tu es maintenant, ironiquement, le descendant de Serpentard...  
Qu... Hé !  
Mais tu n'agis pas en tant que tel, tu reste invariablement gryffondor et je suis toujours aussi serpentard... Donc, rien n'est dans le lien du sang ou dans la biologie, mais dans le psyché, l'esprit... Puisque ce sont nos esprits qui ont fait le voyage d'un corps à l'autre, pas vrai.  
Vous avez raison, c'est bizarre...  
Autre chose, Potter, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas caché ? Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de montrer à tout le monde que tu "étais" Voldemort ?  
Oh c'est simple ! Par pure vengeance. J'ai reçu une lettre de Malfoy et il me disait comment tu essayais de le débalancer avec tes propositions sexuelles. Une autre raison, parce que je te hais et que je pouvais le faire sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, vu que tu es enfermé et que tu possèdes les pouvoirs d'un gamin de 5 ans.  
Tu es en train de me narguer...  
J'espère que tu l'as remarqué,_ cracha Harry. _J'ai décidé de te rendre la vie dure, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve cette Lulou Rou... Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ?"_   
  
Voldemort prit un vilain plaisir à mettre à jour Harry sur ce qui se passait à Hogwarts. Il lui raconta tout, l'amitié entre Draco Malfoy et Lulou G. Rou, leur chance de retrouver leur corps respectif qui venait de leur exploser à la figure, le retour d'Isobella Clutch... Pour cette nouvelle, il avait vu la grande escorte, aucun des professeurs n'avait passé inaperçu dans les couloirs sombres et étroites du donjon. Malgré le fait qu'il fut gardé par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, il avait pu déjouer l'imbécile pour voir ce qui se passait, il reconnut la double-espionne facilement. Il ne dit rien à Harry sur sa connaissance des vrais objectifs d'Isobella Clutch. Tout pouvait lui servir, à la fin, c'était pour cela qu'il se forçait à supporter Snape et Clutch.   
  
_"Elle refuse de nous aider ?  
Exactement. Donc, nous sommes dans cette merde pour un moment, alors je te demanderai de garder un profil bas, car tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire comme grand dommage dès que j'aurai la permission de sortir de cette chambre. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il ne suffit pas d'être très puissant pour concocter une potion, juste assez d'esprit, de clairvoyance et de bons yeux, pour la lecture, Potter. Donc, prend garde. Snape est meilleur que moi, je le concède, mais je suis un expert dans les poisons incolores et inodores._  
- ...Oh ! merde, grogna à voix haute Harry, en refermant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. _Je prendrai soin de me souvenir.  
Bien, nous nous comprenons, donc. Je vais te laisser, j'ai des chose à accomplir, je ne prévois pas passer le restant de ma vie dans ton corps maigrichon."_   
  
Donc, la fin de la journée était arrivé, ce lundi 25 septembre avait été mouvementé. Snape prit une potion contre son mal de tête, il allait retourner dans sa chambre bientôt, il devait finir de lire ces essais. Après avoir fini sa correction, il se félicita d'avoir alléger sa main et de n'avoir fait coulé que le quart de sa classe de septième gryffondor, il retourna dans sa chambre pour voir Lucius adossé contre la porte regardant ses ongles. Le blond se redressa en l'entendant approcher, il lui fit un sourire, un vrai, sans malice ou méchanceté, Severus fronça des sourcils en le voyant, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme était là.   
  
"Lucius, que me vaut cette visite ?  
- Excuse-moi ? Tu m'as envoyé cette lettre me demandant de te retrouver ici, vers 20 heures, tu es en retard de près de trente minutes.  
- Et tu m'as attendu ? Ce n'est pas là la question, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettre, dit le noiraud en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Mademoiselle Clutch, que faîtes-vous ici ?  
- Je partais aujourd'hui, mais votre oiseau m'a donné cette lettre me demandant de vous rejoindre, ici.  
- Comment êtes-vous entrée ?  
- La porte était laissée ouverte...  
- Par moi.  
- Monsieur Potter ! s'écria Snape dégoûté. Vous ne croyez pas avoir assez de problème comme cela. Ça va vous coûter cher en points pour cette intrusion et...  
- Ta gueule et ferme la porte, j'ai des choses à vous dire.  
- Qu..." s'étrangla Snape en devenant livide.   
  
Lucius abasourdi par le ton venimeux de Harry, referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda un peu mieux l'enfant, ses yeux semblaient beaucoup trop âgés pour lui et la haine qui y radiait lui donnait des frissons. Il s'assit sur une des chaises qui avait été placé pour eux. Harry resta debout, Snape s'assit, les yeux plissés par la concentration, il calculait le nombre de points qu'il pourrait retirer à l'insolent sans que Dumbledore n'interjette. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant que Harry faisait les cent pas en les regardant malignement.   
  
"Monsieur Potter, que signifie tout ceci ? Et comment avez-vous pu vous cacher sans que je ne me rende compte de votre présence ?  
- Bonne question, Clutch, à quoi pensez-vous que serve les garde-robes ? Je savais que vous ne fouillerez pas dans la chambre de Severus, nous connaissons cet homme méticuleux. Il aurait remarqué quelque chose si vous aviez déplacé un objet.  
- Coupons tout cela, je veux l'explication primaire, dit Severus sèchement. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
- Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide ?  
- Comment ? demanda Lucius, intrigué malgré lui.  
- Je veux que vous m'aidiez à retrouver cette salope, je torturai l'antidote de son corps.  
- Calmez vos ardeurs, Potter, renifla Snape, en le regardant de bas en haut.  
- Elle ne veut pas vous aider, Draco lui a envoyé une autre lettre, dit Lucius, mais il n'est pas certain qu'il réussira à la convaincre. Il nous a dit qu'elle était très têtue.  
- Je m'en fous, vous allez m'aider à la retrouver. Isobella, d'après ce que le rat m'aurait dit, vous pourriez trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin.  
- Pas vraiment, je crois que l'amour rend aveugle et dans son cas, il l'était déjà, alors... Une seconde... s'exclama la femme sourcils froncés.  
- L'amour est aveugle à souhait, grogna Voldemort.  
- Écoutez, Potter, vous allez devoir attendre comme nous tous sa réponse, dit Lucius en haussant des épaules. De plus, pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider à quoi que ce soit, vous vous êtes mis les pieds dans les plats, c'est votre problème.  
- Exactement ! Et maintenant, dégagez de ma chambre.  
- Pas question ! hurla Voldemort, en le fusillant du regard. Vous allez m'obéir !  
- Vous obéir ! Mais vous divaguez, dit Severus, en se levant.  
- Non, vous allez m'obéir, parce que je suis votre maître, Voldemort.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Harry, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Lucius, en fronçant des sourcils. Vous n'allez pas bien. Je sais que la pression de ces derniers jours...  
- La ferme, Malfoy ! Je dis la vérité, je suis Voldemort.  
- Harry, tu es... Voldemort ? dit, éberluée, Isobella.  
- C'est l'élucubration la plus sotte que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, s'écria Snape.  
- Vous voulez des preuves, hein ! Je vais vous en donner, hurla Voldemort, en gonflant sa poitrine. Toi, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de devenir membre des mangemorts était pour te venger de Sirius Black et de James Potter pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait perdre avec leur blague idiote  
. - Je n'ai...  
- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini, grogna Voldemort en se tournant vers Lucius, qui déglutit, ne laissant rien paraître de sa nervosité. Toi, la seule raison pour laquelle tu fais parti de mon groupe de mangemorts, c'est parce que tu voulais garder un oeil sur Snape. Ton "amour", fit-il dégoûté, pour Snape te voilait les yeux. C'était le bâton et la carotte qui t'a mené à mes rangs.  
- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?  
- ...  
- ...Lucius ?  
- Et vous, je sais que vous êtes **un** sale traître. Vous avez réussi à vous faire amouracher de Peter, mais que cela ne tienne, je sais encore plus sur vous."   
  
Isobella ouvrit grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais tout finit dans un étranglement lorsque Voldemort lui arracha sa longue jupe des jambes, dans un grand bruit de déchirure. Un moment passa, Severus se demanda si Harry n'était pas tombé sur la tête quand il regarda de plus près. Lucius s'était raidi, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge, des larmes qu'il refusa de laisser couler montant dans ses yeux incrédules, en voyant son cousin révélé.   
  
"Tu n'es même pas femelle.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Severus, en voyant ce que voulait dire Voldemort.  
- Gl... je...  
- Nagini me sert à quelque chose, tu sais, elle n'est pas là pour vous faire peur, dit, d'un ton calme, Voldemort. Maintenant, vous me croyez ? Au fond de vous-même, vous savez que je viens de dire vrai, que je suis Voldemort.  
- Je... commença Isobella en essayant de se cacher.  
- Sshhh, Izie ! fit Lucius, en tremblant quelque peu, lui tendant sa cape.  
- Et je sais encore plus sur vous "Isobella", vous êtes un des nombreux cousins de Malfoy, ici présent. Je me demande encore lequel et...  
- ...  
- C'était un hoquet de surprise, personne ne l'a fait ici..."   
  
Voldemort se dirigea prestement vers la porte, il l'ouvrit rapidement et regarda dans le corridor, pour voir des cheveux roux tournés un coin vers les escaliers.   
  
"Weasley ! Vous venez avec moi ! Il faut lui effacer cette conversation de la mémoire, c'est un ordre !"   
  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit à courir après Charlie. Lucius regarda son cousin, en haussant un sourcil. Isobella fit non de la tête, il n'allait pas courir dans l'école à moitié nu. Severus ne perdit pas de temps, il courut à la suite de Voldemort, c'était tout de même le maître des Ténèbres : _"Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, comme user un des sorts impardonnables et blesser un des enfants."_   
  
Charlie voulait voir le professeur de potion, un de ses élèves, ne s'en rendant pas compte, c'était trompé d'essai, en le lui remettant. Il voulait retourner l'essai du poufsouffle au professeur et prendre celui qui lui avait été destiné. Il arriva dans les donjons de Hogwarts, il eut un frisson. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette partie de l'école, il y faisait trop sombre et trop froid et son air médiéval n'aidait pas. Il était certain qu'il devait y avoir une chambre à torture, c'était quand même l'endroit de prédilection de Salazar Serpentard. Qui eût cru qu'un génie pareil pouvait apprécier ce genre d'endroit ? Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il fit face à la porte. Il allait cogner quand il entendit plusieurs voix de l'autre côté. Il reconnut facilement Severus, Harry, Lucius et Isobella. _"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Et ne devait-elle pas partir, elle ?"_ Il savait que c'était mal, mais il ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte pour mieux comprendre ce qui se tramait.   
  
"Vous voulez des preuves, hein ! Je vais vous en donner, hurlait Harry. Toi, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de devenir membre des mangemorts était pour te venger de Sirius Black et de James Potter pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait perdre avec leur blague idiote.  
- Je n'ai...  
- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini, grogna-t-il. Toi, la seule raison pour laquelle tu fait parti de mon groupe de mangemorts, c'est parce que tu voulais garder un oeil sur Snape. Ton "amour" pour Snape te voilait les yeux. C'était le bâton et la carotte qui t'a mené à mes rangs.  
- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?  
- ...  
- ...Lucius ?  
- Et vous, je sais que vous êtes un sale traître. Vous avez réussi à vous faire amouracher de Peter, mais que cela ne tienne, je sais encore plus sur vous."   
  
Charlie fronça des sourcils en entendant la voix de Harry emplit de haine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il sursauta légèrement quand le bruit d'un tissu se déchirant arriva à ses oreilles.  
  
"Tu n'es même pas femelle.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Severus.  
- Gl... je...  
- Nagini me sert à quelque chose, tu sais, elle n'est pas là pour vous faire peur, dit Harry. Maintenant, vous me croyez ? Au fond de vous même, vous savez que je viens de dire vrai, que je suis Voldemort."   
  
Charlie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. _"C'est une blague, Harry est devenu fou et... Isobella Clutch ne serait pas fe... femme..."_ Il fronça des sourcils en portant ses doigts à ses tempes, il trembla un peu et se laissa tomber à genou durement. Un souvenir remontait à la surface. Il déglutit.   
  


Flash   
  


Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de faire plus ample connaissance, en tout cas, la nouvelle venue le voulait, finalement. Charlie eut un sourire dérisoire en regardant Remus serré la main de Lucius qui ne put se retenir de lever les yeux dans les airs. Il prit la main que lui tendait Isobella, il lui sourit et fut surpris de voir qu'elle semblait contente de le rencontrer. Pourtant dans le wagon, elle avait semblé si distante. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire la conversation à Remus et lui. Ce fut lorsqu'ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle que Lucius discuta doucement avec elle qu'elle se laissa fondre, littéralement. Elle s'était tourné vers eux pour les saluer. Le sourire de la jeune femme vacilla lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre.   
  
Depuis le début, Snuffles n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer. Au début, il semblait curieux, il n'avait cessé de la renifler, mais là il était menaçant.   
  
"Snuffles, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ? demanda Remus exaspéré.  
- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup," dit-elle en riant.   
  
Remus savait que son ami ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, même ses blagues les plus idiotes avaient une raison derrière elles, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant Sirius levé la tête vers lui. Il n'avait cessé de la renifler depuis le début, peut-être qu'il devrait essayer... Il prit juste un respire, discret, et comprit tout de suite. L'odeur des mâles et des femelles étaient assez différentes, dû au taux de testostérone pouvant se retrouver dans leur sang. Dans ce seul reniflement, Remus savait qu'il y avait quatre mâles dans son entourage, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son sens de l'odorat lui indiquait qu'Isobella était mâle. Il y avait toujours exception à une règle. Il n'allait pas oublier les hermaphrodites, ou ces femmes qui avait un taux anormal de testostérone dans le sang. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas d'Isobella, elle était mâle à part entière et c'était pour cela que Sirius grognait.   
  
Remus ne savait pas trop comment abordé ce sujet, elle avait droit à sa vie privée. Il n'avait rien contre les transsexuels et n'allait pas se mettre à dénigrer les hermaphrodites. Il se contenta de tenter de rassurer Snuffles qui avait la paranoïa facile. Ce fut trop peu, trop tard. Sirius n'attendit pas que son ami l'arrête, il fonça sur Clutch et attrapa le bas de sa robe férocement. Elle poussa un petit cri, non apeuré, mais de surprise. Lucius, fâché, essaya de l'aider à se déloger. Quel pagaille ! Cela dura en tout et pour tout trente bonnes secondes, Charlie voulait en rire lorsque tous les quatre, Remus s'était joint à la mêlé, se retrouvèrent au sol. Il tendit la main pour aider la femme quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Isobella s'était retrouvé sur le dos, étourdie par le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête durant sa chute. Sirius continuait à tirer sur sa jupe prêt à la déchirer. Charlie fronça des sourcils, il y avait une partie en trop dans les culottes de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas étranger à l'anatomie des mâles, il en était un et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était très masculin. Lucius se redressa en sortant sa baguette, Remus s'était redressé et avait réussi à calmer Sirius. Tous les trois regardèrent incrédules Isobella se redresser, diriger sa baguette vers sa jupe la transfigurant en pantalon.   
  
"Je suis vraiment, désolée, dit-elle.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, finit Lucius.  
- OBLIVIATE !"   
  
Les deux hommes et le chien n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ils furent frappés par le sort...   
  


Fin   
  


Charlie eut un hoquet en se souvenant. Il mit la main à sa bouche. Isobella était un mâle et Harry était Voldemort ? Il se redressa rapidement et se mit à courir. Dumbledore devait savoir. Il entendit un cri de rage derrière lui et sut que Voldemort l'avait repéré aux ordres que ce dernier jeta à ses mangemorts. _"C'était une erreur ! Ils n'ont aucune loyauté envers Dumbledore et Harry... Oh ! Mon dieu ! Harry !"_


	7. 6

**Chapitre 6  
Luchaviel est là, n'êtes-vous pas heureux ?**   
  
Draco était placide. Il était assis sur sa chaise raide comme une branche et regardait son entourage, les yeux écarquillés. Si on le regardait de près, on pourrait voir ses mains tremblantes roulées son médaillon entre ses doigts. Il était tendu et nerveux. Une petite main blanche se posa sur les siennes, il tourna ses yeux gris vers les bleus améthystes de son ami et lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer de son bien-être. Il se retourna vers ce qui se passait devant eux et déglutit. Blaise poussa un soupir et se tourna lui aussi vers ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie.   
  
Le silence n'était pas toujours d'or, celle qui planait dans la salle semblait surtout être fait de pyrite. Tout le monde était tendu, ce n'était pas étonnant après les révélations de Charlie Weasley. Justement, le jeune serpentard remarqua que ce dernier se tenait sur sa chaise comme s'il était prêt à se jeter par la fenêtre à tout moment. Il était assis assez proche de celle-ci, pour tout dire, il avait la peur et la révulsion dans les yeux, pour qui ? Blaise ne doutait pas que c'était pour Celui-Qui-Se-Passait-Pour-Harry-Potter. Lucius était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude, l'enfant comprenait, après tout, Charlie n'avait rien omis en racontant ce qui était arrivé dans les donjons. Malfoy senior ne regardait personne et surtout pas son fils qui ne cessait de le chercher du regard. Le cousin de Lucius était assis à ses côtés, il se tenait raide, les joues en feu car tout n'était pas finalement dévoilé. Sa main droite était entre celles de son aîné et, à sa grimace, Lucius la serrait un peu trop fortement. Severus était, comme à son habitude, assis droit, les jambes croisées et aucune émotion se pointant sur son visage. Il regardait droit devant lui quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir, il ne s'occupait de personne, il était loin de tous et ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher de qui que ce soit. Harry -ou plutôt Voldemort- était calme, peut-être un peu trop calme... _"C'est Voldemort, il devrait faire quelque chose... Dire qu'il était parmi nous depuis plus de trois jours et que personne ne le savait... qu'il n'ait rien fait pour se dévoiler plutôt est étrange..."_ Blaise tourna son regard vers les gryffondors.   
  
Le nouveau trio était crispé, Ron et Hermione se tenaient les mains, cherchant du réconfort en ce geste, sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione, au milieu des deux garçons, essayait de mettre son cerveau au travail, son ami était en danger, de cela elle n'était pas entièrement certaine, mais quand même, il était dans le corps de Voldemort et il fallait trouver un moyen pour l'aider. Ron était sous le choc, Harry était Voldemort, Malfoy et Snape... Il n'allait pas finir cette ligne de pensée. Mademoiselle Clutch était un travesti... _"Plus sous le choc que ça..._ pensa Blaise en clignant des yeux, en observant les réactions faciales et les tics nerveux de Ron. _Neville est bizarre, trop de bonté dans ses yeux expressifs... Cela le perdra un jour..."_ finit-il amèrement, en se tournant vers le plus petit. Neville ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiet et emplis de compassion à ceux qui semblait en avoir le plus besoin. Draco, pour les découvertes sur l'orientation sexuelle de son père et pour la découverte d'un de ses cousins dans l'enceinte de l'école sous une forme travestie. Ron et Hermione qui, à leur manière, souffraient de la disparition de leur meilleur ami qui venaient d'apprendre que celui-ci n'était pas la personne qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, mais sa pire némésis. Lucius Malfoy et son cousin qui venaient de voir leurs vies privées étaler au grand jour. Severus Snape qui était entraîné dans l'embarras de son collègue et ancien ami. Pour Dumbledore qui n'avait plus les yeux qui pétillaient, mais qui s'assombrissaient. _"J'espère qu'il n'est pas cardiaque !"_ pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit de Blaise, tout de suite après le récit de Charlie Weasley. Justement, Neville semblait avoir de la compassion et de l'inquiétude pour ce dernier qui avait fait une grande course, qui avait cru sa vie finie pour un certain temps et pour ses découvertes éprouvantes. Pour Remus et Snuffles qui... Qui semblait tout deux hors de la carte. Remus semblait déçu par quelque chose et Snuffles ne cessait de grogner dans la direction de Monsieur Clutch.   
  
Blaise regarda tout ce monde et finalement ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la grande indignation de la plupart. Il fit peu cas des bourrades de son ami, l'obligeant à se taire, et continua à rire du ridicule de la situation et des faces d'enterrement des personnes assises autour de lui. Neville lui sourit largement, cachant son sourire derrière sa main, il reçut un clin d'oeil du blond qui se plia en deux sur sa chaise par un autre fou rire et qui était en train de se rappeler ce qui les avait tous retrouvé ici. Charlie Weasley courant dans les corridors en hurlant que Voldemort était à ses trousses, hurlant... _"C'est un grand mot, mais cela aurait pu être juste..."_   
  


Flash   
  


"... Moi, je crois que tu commences à les apprécier !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, hyène.  
- Hé ! Je n'ai pas un rire de carnassier, okay !  
- Non, je sais, c'est seulement quand tu veux faire une peste de toi, Zabini, comme en ce moment.  
- Pff ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y retourne ?  
- Parce que je ne veux plus de rencontre comme celle de tout à l'heure avec Weasley et que Granger et Longbottom l'ont si gentiment demandé !  
- Depuis quand ce sont des raisons ça ? De toute façon, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire :" Hé ! Elle a dit non, alors débrouillez-vous, autrement !"  
- Mmm ! Pas mal, je crois que tu ne recevras qu'un coup de poing de Weasley, pour ça. Non, peut-être deux, finalement...  
- T'es pas drôle, Malfoy," soupira Blaise, en bougonnant.   
  
Blaise et Draco était en train de faire leur devoir lorsqu'ils reçurent un message d'Hermione envoyé par son chat. Crookshanks avait circulé, sans problème, dans les donjons et la maison des Serpentards pour livrer son message aux blonds, il donna même une peur bleue à un cobra et une grande tarentule.   
  
Il était tard, ils avaient moins de dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, assez de temps donc, pour aller voir ce que voulait la fille et courir vers leur maison, avant qu'ils ne soient pris. Blaise n'avait pas voulu y aller au début, mais Draco s'était montré convaincant ; il lui avait promis un dîner avec son cousin Juan. Au lendemain, après s'être repassé tout ce qui s'était produit en moins de quinze heures, Draco Malfoy allait se demander désespérément comment il allait faire pour convaincre Juan Malfoy de dîner avec un type qui avait le béguin pour lui. Peut-être le chantage...   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit où les cinq adolescents s'étaient retrouvés hier pour discuter de sa missive pour Lulou Rou. Blaise ne salua personne et alla s'asseoir rapidement. Tout le monde s'installa et attendit que l'un d'eux commence. Cela aurait pu durer plus de cinq minutes, mais Blaise regardait sa montre sorcière et n'aimait pas la progression de l'aiguille qui indiquait le couvre-feu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :   
  
"Bon, c'était vraiment intéressant, mais nous avons à faire, alors si vous voulez bien nous excuser...  
- Non, s'écria Neville, j... j'ai compris... Hum ! La question est...  
- Qu'a dit exactement ton amie, Malfoy ?  
- Non ! Tout simplement. Elle nous sermonne aussi, qu'en premier lieu, Potter n'aurait jamais dû tomber sur le livre et que cela allait lui servir de leçon, dit Draco, en haussant des épaules. Et je suis un peu d'accord avec elle, même moi, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire une connerie comme celle de Potter.  
- Justement ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait de mal, tu nous avais dit hier qu'elle savait lorsque quelqu'un ne performait pas ses sorts parfaitement... Qu'aurait fait Harry pour que cela ne marche pas ? Et quel est ce sort ? Demande lui, peut-être on pourrait s'arranger nous-même, avec les professeurs qui sont ici, plaida Hermione, désespérée.  
- Je lui ai demandé, mais... Granger, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle voudra répondre, elle est très têtue lorsqu'elle le veut... soupira Draco, en regardant Hermione s'appuyer sur Ron. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas la faire fuir...  
- Une autre question.  
- Quoi Weasley ? demanda lassement Draco.  
- Où est-elle ? Cela a été drôlement rapide pour qu'elle renvoie un oiseau.  
- J'en sais strictement rien, murmura Draco, en fronçant des sourcils. En tout cas, ce ne doit pas être loin, elle doit être en Angleterre... Je...  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Drake ?  
- Je vais devoir revoir ses lettres pour faire des tests d'identifications.  
- Pourquoi Draco ? échappa Neville, sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Je... Le rossignol qu'elle m'envoya semblait affamer lorsque je le nourris et... j'dois me faire des idées... Et... c'est quoi ça ?  
- Oh merde ! s'écria Blaise, en se levant. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de vingt minutes !  
- Oh ! fit Neville, en se tournant vers ses amis. Nous, nous avons la cape et...  
- Shhut ! Écoutez !" fit sèchement Draco.   
  
Des bruits de course, de poursuite. La curiosité le forçant, Draco entrouvrit la porte, les autres regardèrent par-dessus ou en dessous de lui, essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Une ombre de brun, noir et roux passa devant eux à toute allure, surpris, Draco ouvrit la porte plus grande, sortit pour voir le dos de Charlie tourné vers les escaliers, il fronça des sourcils.   
  
"Attention, Drake !" s'écria Blaise en le poussant contre le mur du corridor.   
  
Harry passait, en courant à toute allure, baguette pointée droit devant lui, un rictus de haine sur le visage. Blaise avait pensé que le gryffondor avait voulu frapper d'un mauvais sort son ami, mais Harry ne se préoccupa pas d'eux, il poursuivit Charlie avec grande vitesse. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à tous lorsque Snape courut après Harry, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et la colère. Les cinq jeunes clignèrent des yeux en se rejoignant au milieu du corridor, ils se regardèrent. Ce fut comme ça que Lucius et Isobella les retrouvèrent. Ils avaient finalement décidé de venir qui pouvait savoir ce que trois têtes échauffées pouvaient faire.   
  
"Les jeunes, avez-vous vu passé V... Harry...  
- ...Et les professeurs Weasley et Snape, madame ? continua Blaise.  
- Oui, fit Lucius, un boule dans la gorge, en voyant le regard de son fils se tourner vers le bas de son compagnon.  
- Ils ont monté les escaliers... dit Hermione. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On aurait dit que Harry voulait tuer Charlie et que professeur Snape avait peur de quelque chose...  
- Pas le temps !"   
  
Sans explication, Clutch, toujours la cape de Lucius autour des jambes, courut du mieux qu'il put après les autres. Lucius secoua la tête devant l'image ridicule qu'il avait devant les yeux, Isobella n'avait pas pris le temps de transformer la cape, il était trop secoué pour cela. Il n'y avait pas pensé non plus. Il le suivit rapidement, ne voulant pas le laisser seul avec Voldemort dans les parages. Il poussa un soupir, tout allait bientôt être révélé. _"Et il faudrait retrouver le vrai Harry Potter, pour réparer tout cela, si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait être dans le corps de mon maître... Cela expliquerait les bizarreries des derniers jours, comme sauvés des innocents..."_   
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage de l'infirmerie, ce fut pour voir une situation comique. Charlie avait dû trébucher quelque part, parce que Voldemort et Snape, qui n'étaient pas de taille contre ce jeune homme athlétique, l'avaient rattrapé. Mais il était là caché derrière Remus qui était sorti pour voir ce qui se passait, ses oreilles fines ayant entendu le vacarme de très loin. Le pauvre était toujours fatigué et regardait Charlie comme s'il était tombé sur la tête, Snuffles semblait être d'un avis contraire, dès que Lucius et Isobella firent leur apparition, il se mit à grogner dans leur direction. Remus releva la tête et fronça des sourcils, avant que, soudainement, il n'élargisse ses yeux en se souvenant. Dommage pour Isobella et Lucius, les enfants les avaient suivi promptement, voulant savoir ce qui se passait et ne voulant rien manquer pour rien au monde.   
  
"Vous... vous...  
- Tu te rappelles, hein ! C'est pas une fille, c... c'est un mec et lui, j'te dis que c'est Voldemort...  
- Hein ? fit tout bas Draco en regardant Blaise qui haussa des épaules.  
- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?" demanda Dumbledore, semblant sortir de nulle part.   
  
Le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de Charlie et la haine de Harry auraient pu être drôle si Lucius ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout allait devoir se dire. Que Charlie Weasley qui semblait voir une bonne mémoire n'allait rien omettre de ce qu'il avait entendu et que lui, Lucius, n'aurait pas le temps de lui demander d'oublier certaine partie de la conversation espionnée. Que son fils allait savoir et comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déshérité à l'annonce de son homosexualité, noël dernier. Que Severus aurait une raison suffisante pour ne plus lui adresser la parole. Qu'Isobella allait se faire arracher la tête, sinon les couilles, lorsque Dumbledore allait apprendre qui il était.   
  
"Merde ! dit-il doucement, mais tout le monde l'entendit et le regarda avec plus ou moins de la surprise.  
- Tu l'as dit, bouffi, marmonna Isobella.  
- Alors ! demanda Dumbledore, en tournant son regard vers la femme qu'ilavait cru au loin, maintenant. Par tous les cieux, que vous est-il arrivé ? Qui vous a attaqué de la sorte ? s'écria le directeur d'un ton déconcerté, dégoûté et colérique.  
- Pff ! Puisque tout va se savoir et que cela vous donnera de la motivation pour m'aider, aussi bien tout dire, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? Sachez que je n'éradiquerai pas votre famille, ni celle de Malfoy puisque le fils peut m'être encore d'une certaine utilité. Allez, Dumbie ! C'est moi qui ai arraché la jupe de cet imposteur !  
- Harry ! De quoi est-ce que vous...  
- Je ne suis pas...  
- Directeur ! s'empressa d'interrompre Remus, en regardant d'un regard fatigué les bouts du corridor. Je crois que ce serait mieux de discuter de tout ceci à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
- Euh ! oui," fit Charlie, avec hésitation, en ne quittant pas des yeux Voldemort.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre, les jeunes ne voulant pas être laissés pour compte, mettant Poppy Pomfrey á la porte pour un certain temps, pour écouter l'extravagante histoire de Charlie qui n'omis rien, rien du tout. Après que Charlie eut raconter son histoire, que Harry répéta pour la énième fois qu'il était Voldemort, tout le monde se tut. Les cieux venaient de leur tomber sur la tête.   
  


Fin   
  


Et Blaise riait de tout cela, des réactions à l'histoire de Charlie, du visage contracté dans la colère de Harry et de l'embarras, qu'il trouvait trognon, des deux Malfoy adultes. Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer dans un soupir, il essuya les larmes qui lui avaient roulées sur les joues et se tourna vers tout le monde, en soupirant d'aise.   
  
"Il fallait que cela sorte, messieurs, mesde... mademoiselle, hi ! hi ! hi ! Désolé, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette école, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je m'étonne de quoi que ce soit. Vous et Harry, vous vous êtes mis dans le trouble, monsieur Celui-Que-Personne-Ne-Veut-Nommer.  
- Pff ! Calme tes ardeurs, jeune homme.  
- Jeune homme ! fit-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ha, j'aimerais réellement savoir qui se cache sous ce maquillage, même si j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. On ne passe pas tout ce temps avec les Malfoy pour ne pas les connaître un peu.  
- Euh ! fit Isobella, en baissant la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est un Malfoy ? tenta Lucius, en se redressant.  
- Calmez-vous, Malfoy ! persifla Voldemort, du mieux qu'il put avec cette voix qui n'avait toujours pas bien muer. Je le sais, vous le savez, nous le savons tous, même les animaux dans cette pièce le savent.  
- Et qui traitez-vous d'animal, monsieur, grogna Remus piqué à vif.  
- Whoa ! Si tu te sens viser, chien !  
- ...  
- Gggrrrrr !  
- Non, Snuffles ! Ce ne sont que des mots, s'écria Remus, en l'attrapant par le cou, à la dernière seconde. Ce ne sont que des mots...  
- Seigneur ! soupira Hermione, devant la scène.  
- Hum ! Excusez, mais est-ce qu'on pense à Harry ? demanda bravement Neville. Je vous ferais remarquer que si le sort fonctionne comme nous le pensons, il devrait être dans le corps de V... Vol... demort.  
- Il a raison et...  
- Silence ! dit, tout bas, Dumbledore, en massant ses sourcils.  
- ...  
- Nous allons commencer depuis le début, mais avant tout... Isobella... dîtes-moi que vous n'êtes pas mon jeune cousin... demanda le pauvre homme avec fatigue.  
- Je suis désolé, Albus... mais... C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour pouvoir protéger mon identité Malfoy, Harry et récolter des informations sur Voldemort et son retour...  
- Aaahhh ! soupira, déçu, Albus, en le regardant.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Albus...  
- Attendez, attendez ! s'écria Charlie, en revenant à la vie, comprenant enfin l'échange. Vous êtes Balthazar ?  
- Quoi ! s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron.  
- Oui...  
- ...  
_Morveux ! Les choses commencent à changer.  
Que voulez-vous dire ?_ demanda Harry lasse, il était en train de faire des recherches dans ses livres, encore, il commençait juste à en avoir marre.  
_Je veux parler du secret entourant notre... notre... cas !  
Co... comment ?  
Ils le savent ; Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, son fils, Severus Snape, Granger, les deux Weasley, ce Longbottom, Blaise Zabini et Isobella/Balthazar/inconnu Malfoy,_ dit-il tout d'un go pour le mélanger.  
_J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous avez fumé comme ça !  
Ouais, je crois que nous allons devoir organiser une rencontre, la solution s'en vient je le sens. On va retrouver chacun son chez soi, morveux.  
Je ne vois toujours pas...  
Juste un moment, tes amis me regardent bizarrement, ils ont dû me poser une question..._ Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Nous aurions aimé savoir ce qui s'est passé, Tom.  
- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! C'est de la faute de votre morveux, ce crétin de Potter ! Il a fait cette potion d'une dangereuse femme et voilà, nous avons échangé de corps.  
- Depuis combien de temps... Je veux dire... balbutia Charlie, qui se remettait un peu de ses émotions.  
- Depuis que je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre, vous tous m'entourant...  
- Donc, ce n'était pas Potter qui aurait insulté Severus...  
- Hé ! N'essayez pas de regagner des points de cette manière ! Et il n'y avait aucune insulte, mais l'entière vérité, c'est un traître à ma cause. Il m'a frappé dans le dos... Et si vous pensez que je ne sais pas que ces trois-là se jouent de moi, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans le nez... Donc, lorsque j'aurais retrouvé mon corps, n'attendez-vous pas à revoir Severus, Lucius et cette "wannabe" femelle en vie si jamais je devais les voir parmi ma troupe.  
- ...  
- Hum ! Si on pensait d'abord au moyen pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre corps, dit acidement Severus, pour la première fois.  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous et... Oh vous ! Allez-vous changer, vous me dégoûtez dans ces accoutrements et ce maquillage dégoulinant, s'écria Voldemort.  
- Vraiment ! fit Balthazar, en se relevant. Je reviens tout de suite, ne soyez pas trop impatient, messieurs, minauda-t-il, avec un clin d'oeil. _Si je dois tomber dans la disgrâce, aussi bien avec le sourire, ne serait-ce pas mon moto ? Mmm ! J'en ai plein 'faut dire..._  
- Stupide, travesti de pédale !  
- Hé ! cria Draco, pour la première fois en se levant. Vous allez laisser cousin Gauvain tranquille, okay !  
- Gauvain ? Mmm ! Je le croyais mort, Gauvain Raphaël Figg-Malfoy...  
- Oh... ! fit, mortifié, Draco, en se tournant vers son père qui lui fit un doux sourire.  
- Je ne savais pas que vous nous connaissiez si bien, Thomas, dit d'un ton charmeur Lucius, sachant que ce nom importunait Voldemort.  
- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je le sais parce que je me donne le devoir d'en savoir le plus possible sur mes employés, voilà tout. Surtout que cela s'avère utile pour les chantages et les exemples. Bon...  
- Me revoilà !  
- Ça pas pris d'temps ! dit Hermione, en clignant des yeux.  
- Un truc de mannequin, je crois...  
- HÉ ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR VOS CONVERSATIONS IDIOTES ! hurla Voldemort en se levant. Je veux être dans mon corps et rapidement, sinon ce sera un enfer pour vous !"   
  
Dumbledore ne sembla pas impressionné, il ne cessait de fixer du regard Balthazar qui n'avait pas voulu se changer et ôter son déguisement. Il souriait, mais Albus savait qu'il avait les chiennes. Le pauvre garçon ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Draco, Charlie et son vieux cousin, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers les enfants qui semblaient assimiler tout ceci différemment. Neville était pâle, mais essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser ou attirer trop l'attention sur lui. Il y avait autres choses beaucoup plus importantes que lui, en ce moment, qui demandait l'attention de tous. Hermione s'appuyait complètement sur Ron, maintenant, se foutant carrément de ce qu'elle faisait, tant que Ron ne la repoussait pas, elle était sonné et essayait vainement de trouver une solution. Á voir les traces de larmes dans ses yeux, elle ne voyait pas la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ron ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du poids contre sa poitrine. Il avait son bras autour de la jeune fille et murmurait des paroles rassurantes, en lesquelles il ne croyait pas vraiment, mais il voulait rassurer son amie coûte que coûte. Draco semblait désenchanter, pas à cause du coming out forcé de son père, mais plutôt à cause de celui de son cousin. Oh cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que Gauvain était gai ! Il ne pensait pas à ce coming out, mais plutôt à son rôle d'espion. Il avait la marque, malgré tout ce que son père avait pu dire. Gauvain lui avait assuré même qu'il trouvait Voldemort un "sale connard coincé qui ne savait sûrement pas profiter de la vie". Alors pourquoi ? Draco s'en foutait complètement que c'était pour protéger Harry Potter ou la communauté de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, du Canada, il s'en foutait... Blaise semblait tout à fait normal, mais Albus doutait qu'il était en train de tomber dans une hystérie passagère. _"Ce que l'on fait subir à ces enfants ! Que dois-je faire, devrais-je aider Voldemort ? Il fut un temps où je l'aurais tenté, mais trop de sang a coulé sous les ponts... Si j'avais été plus présent aussi, lorsqu'il en avait de besoin..."_   
  
Albus se sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers Remus qui tremblait légèrement de fièvre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le loup-garou guérir mal à ses blessures, il fallait dire que c'était d'autre loups-garous qui les lui avaient infligées. Il regarda Sirius et se tourna vers Voldemort, d'après ce qu'avait dit Harry et ses amis, il y a deux ans, Tom devait savoir pour Sirius. Albus poussa un soupir et regarda Draco, il allait lui demander de l'aide. _"Que de responsabilité sur l'épaule de cet enfant."_   
  
"Draco.  
- Oui, directeur.  
- Je sais que Lulou t'a répondu à la négative, mais pourrais-tu lui réécrire une lettre ?  
- J'y pensais justement et, de toute façon, Voldemort m'aurais sûrement menacé de le faire, pas vrai ?  
- Exactement ! Alors, tu t'y mets quand ?  
- Je... Tout de suite, dit-il en se levant. Je... On se reparle... Oh merde ! 'Faut que j'attende sa prochaine lettre, j'ai déjà renvoyé le colibri, marmonna-t-il. Il va falloir attendre sa réponse, je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas long.  
- Pff ! Et maintenant, Dumbie ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
- Juste au cas, où elle refuserait, préparer un plan pour rencontrer cette femme et...  
- Lui forcer la main ? Vous êtes malade, désolé directeur, mais je l'avertirai de ceci si vous envisagez cela, grogna Draco.  
- Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne s'occupe pas de retrouver Harry ? demanda encore Neville.  
- Il a raison, peut-être que s'il refaisait le sort, monsieur Snape pourrait trouver l'erreur et la corriger ? souria Blaise.  
- Vous avez une très haute opinion de moi, dit Snape, mais, si je n'ai pas pu trouver la solution avant, pourquoi est-ce que je la trouverai après ?  
- Cessez d'être pessimiste, Snape, grogna Voldemort. Je vais contacter ce crétin.  
- Pardon ? s'écrièrent les autres en se tournant vers lui.  
- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?"   
  
Voldemort se racla la gorge et leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé après sa rencontre avec les trois loups-garous, omettant cette rencontre évidemment. Sinon, tous les adultes se seraient rendus compte que c'étaient les mêmes créatures qui avaient attaqué Remus. Il omis aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie puissante, il leur raconta les menaces que Potter et lui se sont échangés, les bévues de Harry avec son corps. Il hésita juste une seconde avant de dévoiler sa liaison avec Narcissa Malfoy et ce qui s'était passé avec Harry dans sa tente quelque part en "Australie".   
  
"MENTEUR ! aboya Draco, en sortant sa baguette.  
- EXPERLLIAMUS ! cria Lucius, en se levant. ...Draco, reprends-toi, tu vois bien qu'il nous cherche, dit Lucius, en secouant son fils par les épaules. Reprends-toi, murmura-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Voldemort disait vrai.  
- Pff ! fit Voldemort, satisfait. _Allez, soyez aussi misérable que je l'ai été au début de cette tragédie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder, morpions ?_ pensa Voldemort, en surprenant les regards de rage de Neville et de Blaise.  
_J'ai peur de demander ce qui se passe !_  
- Tu devrais, dit à voix haute, pour que les autres puissent l'entendre, je viens de leur raconter tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.  
_Tout ce que je vous ai fait subir ! Et vous ! Si ce n'est que votre version de l'histoire, c'est incomplet, il faut qu'il m'entende avant... Et... vous leur avez tout raconter ? Est-ce que ce sont toutes les personnes que vous avez mentionnées plus tôt ?_  
- Oui. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que je l'aurais voulu, j'avais voulu informer que mes trois mangemorts à la préretraite, mais Weasley a espionné la conversation...  
_Si jamais vous osé tenté quelque chose contre Ron..._  
- Calme-toi, morveux, je parlais du plus vieux et tes menaces ne sont point efficaces. Souviens-toi que je dois me venger pour ce que tu as fait à mon magnifique corps...  
- Magnifique, pff ! 'Faut pas se leurrer, marmonna, tout à fait audible, Gauvain qui ne réagit pas devant le regard noir que lui lança Voldemort.  
- ...Et non, je ne suis pas reconnaissant... J'ai l'air d'un GAMIN DE 12 ANS ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être content ?  
_D'accord, d'accord ! Clutch est là donc ?_  
- Tu es très rapide ! En plus de Snape, Malfoy senior et... pas Clutch, mais Figg-Malfoy. Un cousin de Lucius Malfoy, tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Balthazar.  
_Quoi ! C'était un Malfoy, sous vos rangs qui me protégeait de vous et de votre bande ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !_  
- Tu l'as dit, corniaud ! Il y a aussi tes petits amis : Longbottom, Granger et Weasley. Draco Malfoy et son ami Blaise Zabini.  
_Oh ! C'est tout ?_  
- Non, tellement pas humain que je l'oubliais. Lupin, Black et Dumbledore sont là aussi.  
- C'est qui ça Black, demanda Neville à Hermione qui avait pâli.  
- Et oui, je le sais, ha ! ha ! ha ! Juste là, "Snuffles", c'est Sirius Black.  
- Oh ! fit Blaise en se tournant vers Draco qui était toujours dans un coin de l'infirmerie son père lui parlant à voix basse.  
_Tu leur as pas dit ça à voix haute, hein !_ demanda Harry, horrifié.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais, tu as bien dévoilé mon retour au monde entier !  
_Je vous hais !_  
- Pas autant que moi !"   
  
Remus ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir le signe de tête qu'Albus fit à Sirius qui se retransforma en homme. Ses yeux bruns foncés se tournèrent vers Voldemort avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait y mettre. Blaise siffla entre ses dents devant l'animagi et Neville fronça des sourcils devant cette révélation, surtout que les autres ne semblaient pas surpris. Même les Malfoy ne s'étaient pas retournés pour voir ce qui se passait, ce qui voulait dire que Draco était au courant, ou bien qu'il était trop sous le choc pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Hermione ferma les yeux et vit les dommages que pourraient faire Voldemort s'il restait ici, ils allaient devoir l'aider à retrouver son corps et de façon urgente. Albus décida d'utiliser une méthode draconienne, il allait devoir utiliser les talents des professeurs présents dans la pièce pour retrouver Lulou Rou et, peut-être, la forcer quoi que dise Draco, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un grand homme blond qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Hé ! Luchaviel est là, n'êtes-vous tous pas heureux de ce fait magnifique ?  
- Mon oncle !" cria Draco, sanglot dans la voix, en se jetant dans les bras du nouveau venu surpris.   
  
Luchaviel leva la tête et regarda son frère qui ferma les yeux de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le mur, la tête basse et les épaules lasses. Il tourna les yeux vers Balthazar qui avait laissé tomber ses barrières, montrant toute son envie de faire comme Draco. L'homme regarda toute l'assemblée et ne dit qu'une seule phrase :   
  
"Euh ! Je tombe mal ?"   
  
Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa tente, il était fatigué de ses recherches infructueuses. Il ne savait combien de livres poussiéreux, il avait dû ouvrir et refermer. Il en avait marre de oldemort, il en avait marre de cette salope de Lulou Rou qui se refusait à l'aider. Il commençait à être tanné de ce corps de gamin, même sa voix était trop haute perchée, il était certain qu'il pourrait devenir comme ces jeunes chanteurs castrés qu'il avait vu, discrètement, à la télé chez les Dursley. _"Même revenir vivre avec eux semble être le paradis comparé à ce que je vis... Bon, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais... Aaah ! Et ce connard qui va tout me gâcher, mon retour... Personne va plus me parler et Draco, alors, il va vouloir ma mort absolument, mes amis..."_ Harry continua à remuer toutes ses sombres pensées devant Nagini et Pettigrew qui se demandaient si leur maître n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Ils furent plus surpris lorsque celui-ci se tournèrent vers eux rapidement, les yeux fous. _"Est-ce que j'aurais le temps de le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue ?"_ pensa frénétiquement Peter, la peur montant dans sa gorge.   
  
"Pettigrew, trouve-moi quelque chose qui vole, fait-moi un portoloin, trouve-moi un cheval ailé, fait ce que tu veux, mais d'ici l'aube je veux que l'on soit, incognito, au Pré-au-Lard ou à Hogwarts. Compris ?  
- Oui, maître ! s'écria Queudever, courant vers la solution.  
- Il me sera peut-être utile... Bon, préparons mes bagages, je dois voyager léger, d'abord ma nouvelle garde-robe..." marmonna Harry, en sortant un fourresansfond de sous son lit.   
  
Nagini resta à l'observer. Toutes ces bizarreries avaient commencé lorsque son maître se réveilla en hurlant, il y a quelque jours. Elle se posait des questions. Elle était en droit de se questionner, chaque fois qu'il devait lui parler, il hésitait, chaque fois qu'il la surprenait à le regarder, il sursautait. Son maître était nerveux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle comptait bien le découvrir. Si seulement Femelle qui n'était pas Femelle pouvait revenir, elles auraient pu discuter de la maladie de leur maître, car il ne pouvait rien avoir d'autre qu'une maladie. Elle aurait pu le guérir, car l'animal ne pouvait rien faire, lui. Le serpent se laissa glisser vers son maître qui marmonnait en enfonçant des linges, des artéfacts, des médaillons et des livres qui pourraient lui être utile dans le fourresansfond.   
  
Harry regarda droit devant lui attendant que cet incompétent revienne de ses recherches. Il commença à revoir ce qu'il allait dire à Albus pour qu'il puisse croire qu'il était Harry... _"Oh c'est vrai ! Il le sait déjà, surtout que Isobella/Balthazar pourra certifier que c'est moi... Je vais devoir amener Pettigrew et Nagini avec moi... D'après eux, j'aurais énormément d'ennemis... J'me demande tellement pourquoi !"_ ironisa Harry. Les heures passèrent et rien du tout, il reçut une lettre d'un harfang des neiges, en tout cas. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, il s'en foutait carrément de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, il allait la donner à Voldemort. Il voulait retrouver son corps, pas s'immiscer davantage dans les affaires du monstre. Il poussa un soupir et retira ses lunettes de soleil et regarda ses yeux rouges, dans le miroir à côté du lit. Ses cauchemars d'avant avaient disparu lorsque Voldemort avait repris toutes ses forces, cela n'allait pas durer, il en était certain. Il avait vécu dans le corps de Voldemort, si jamais... non... lorsqu'il allait retrouver son propre corps, tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effet secondaire.   
  
Deux heures plus tard le retrouvèrent dans son laboratoire en train de lire des livres de magie noire. C'était impressionnant le nombre de chose qu'il pouvait apprendre, dire qu'il ne pourrait pas y toucher avant sa septième année et seulement avec la permission d'un professeur pour un travail. En tout cas, après cette aventure, personne ne le laissera s'approcher de la bibliothèque elle-même, que ce soit pour un travail ou non, il allait être surveiller. _"Et je le mérite ! Cela m'apprendra à ne pas jouer avec de la magie noire. Au moins, sans supervision, je me suis enflé la tête avec les cours que j'ai eu avec Balthazar. Balthazar..."_ En réalité, il avait été surpris seulement par le fait qu'Isobella Clutch n'avait pas été une femme, le fait que Balthazar se déguise en femme ne le surprenait pas du tout. Il lui avait déjà fait ce coup là deux fois. _"La première fois, je l'ai surpris en train de sortir d'un club, c'était quoi cette ville encore... Mont-Réel ? En tout cas, il a dit chercher des informations sur quelqu'un, je le crois... L'autre fois, c'est lorsqu'il m'avait filé à ma sortie avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Charlie sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet été."_ Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, il n'était pas surpris des faits et gestes de Balthazar, même le fait qu'il fut sous son nez tout ce temps ne le dérangeait pas.   
  
Par contre, ce qui le chicotait, c'était le fait que son ami était un mangemort, peut-être pour la bonne cause comme Snape, mais mangemort tout de même. Il se doutait bien que Balthazar n'aurait jamais pu lui en parler. Quand même, le choc aurait été moins dur, s'il lui avait donné d'infimes indices, même des paroles sombres auraient suffit. Maintenant, le mystère de sa réelle identité, Balthazar était en fait Gauvain Raphaël Figg-Malfoy. Premièrement, sa mère était vraiment méchante pour lui avoir donné un nom pareil. Deux, pour ne pas avoir le nom Malfoy seulement devait sûrement le pointer comme bâtard. Et trois : _"C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait l'air si triste lorsqu'Arabella Figg a été tuée, c'était sûrement une parente !"_ Harry sortit de ses pensées au vacarme qui se produisit dehors. Il cligna des yeux, se redressa et sortit de sa tente. Il allait crier après Pettigrew pour ces près de trois heures qu'il avait prises pour trouver leur moyen de transport. Ce qu'il vit lui fit décrocher la mâchoire inférieure. Le moyen de transport que Peter avait trouvé n'était pas des chevaux volants, même pas des hippogriffes, pas des balais, même pas un carrosse magique, mais des... poulets... _"Même pas... des poussins de la taille d'un cheval, de couleur or en plus... Quel oiseau possède des plumes dorées... Oh ! quel oiseau possède des plumes de feu ? C'est le monde dans lequel je vis... Un monde merveilleux...! Mais totalement bizarre..."_   
  
"Hum ! Pettigrew, qu'avons-nous là ?  
- Euh ! Mais ce sont des chocobos, maître !  
- Comme dans ces jeux japonais ?  
- Pardon, maître ?  
- Non rien, je me comprend. Et bien... qu'est-ce que ceux là peuvent faire ? D'après Dursley, peu importe la couleur de leur plume, ils ne peuvent pas voler.  
- Qui, mon maître ?  
- Personne d'importance... comme toi, alors ?  
- ...Vous avez raison, ils ne peuvent pas voler, mais ils courent à des vitesses phénoménales et les dorées peuvent traverser les eaux et les montagnes, peu importe la profondeur et la hauteur.  
- Whoa... Hum ! Je veux dire, intéressant ! Où trouver ce genre de créatures ?  
- Au japon, maître...?  
- Et comment l'avez-vous eu ?  
- Je les ai volés, je leur ai jeté l'_Impero_ et voilà.  
- Tu savais où chercher, mais dis-moi, ce sont des créatures fantastiques, comment as-tu pu bien les voler ?  
- Vous m'avez appris l'art de tuer et d'utiliser les sorts impardonnables... fit Peter, ne comprenant pas l'interrogatoire. Alors ?  
- Hum ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait, mais ce n'est pas le moment que j'enquête, nous partons tout de suite. Euh !... Hum ! Comment fait-on ?"   
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir, cela allait prendre encore un peu de temps. Il fronça des sourcils, cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'il n'avait entendu des nouvelles de Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui se passait là-bas, à Hogwarts ? Il se secoua, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, il devait apprendre le plus rapidement à contrôler cette bestiole, il ne voulait pas tomber à l'eau. Il savait nager, mais n'avait pratiquer que très peu de fois, la dernière fois fut aidé d'un sort pour réussir la deuxième partie du Tournoi, l'année dernière. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ces pensées le plus rapidement possible et se tourna vers la créature qui semblait lui sourire.   
  
Luchaviel sifflotait un air quelconque, en tapant du pied. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du directeur, cette fois. Poppy était entrée et les avait tous fichus à la porte leur disant que s'ils n'étaient pas mal en point, qu'ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs. Elle voyait rouge, elle n'avait pas aimé se retrouver à la porte de son infirmerie et elle le leur fit savoir pendant longtemps. Elle était fâchée jusqu'au moment où Luchaviel lui arriva au nez et la charma de ses sourires et ses belles paroles. Comme elle n'avait pas remarquer que Lucius était dans les parages, puisqu'il était sorti en premier avec son fils, et qu'il n'y avait presque aucune différence entre les deux frères sauf la longueur des cheveux, la minceur de Luchaviel et la taille, elle crut avoir affaire à Lucius. Ce dernier ne la trouva pas drôle et le fit comprendre à son frère que c'était fini le temps où il s'était fait passé pour lui à Hogwarts.   
  
"...Père !  
- Quoi ! grogna Lucius, mauvais.  
- Vous avez échangé de place pour pouvoir tricher aux examens ? demanda Draco, sourire triste en coin.  
- Bien sûr que... Non ! Fin de la discussion... Cessez de me regarder comme cela Dumbledore... je... Ce n'était pas pour tricher, je vous le jure !"   
  
Remus fut surpris de constater que les corridors de l'école étaient vides, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui rappelle qu'il était près de minuit. Il était juste un peu perdu, peut-être à cause du mauvais coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Ron et Neville le soutenait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient voulu venir, malgré les protestations des autres, les enfants et lui ne voulaient pas manquer ce qui allait se passer. Ils voulaient surtout connaître les prochaines démarches pour sauver Harry, même si Blaise et Draco étaient réticents à l'admettre. Poppy avait quand même voulu jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à ses blessures avant de le laisser partir avec les autres.   
  
C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient tous réunis, pour recevoir les ordres de Dumbledore sur l'affaire, mais d'abord, le directeur voulut savoir ce que venait faire Luchaviel dans l'enceinte de l'école et comment il avait pu entrer.   
  
"Oh ! Ce n'était rien, je me suis fait passer pour grand frère et me voilà. Je suis venu vous parler d'un rêve que j'ai eu.  
- On s'en fout comme... un peu ? dit Voldemort, en fronçant des sourcils, mais il était intéressé, il connaissait Luchaviel Philippe Malfoy.  
- Oh ! fit Draco, toujours pas remis des révélations de Voldemort, mais il essayait de faire bonne figure. Je suppose que c'était encore un rêve de mort ou de fin du monde.  
- Pour la fin du monde, ce sera en 2000, nous avons encore 5 ans pour y voir, non, cette fois-ci, j'ai rêvé... D'une femme...  
- Tu n'es pas venu nous dire ça, Luchaviel, tu n'es pas venu pour ça, grogna Lucius, embarrassé.  
- Hé ! Calme-toi, c'est pas ce genre de rêve ! À t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un pervers...  
- ...  
- Hum ! Oui, fit Gauvain, tout simplement, en passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux sombres.  
- Bon, je l'avoue, mais je suis charmant et amusant, contrairement au reste d'entre vous ! fit Luchaviel, en tirant la langue.  
- S'il te plaît, Lucas, ne fais pas ça, c'est de mon visage dont il s'agit... soupira Lucius, en roulant ses yeux aux rires des adolescents.  
- Hé ! C'est le mien aussi... En tout cas, cette femme était un loup-garou, pas mon type du tout, tu vois, elles ont une drôle de manière de se comporter au lit, expliqua Luchaviel avec un frisson faisant peu cas des rougissements des trois Malfoy et des gros yeux des autres. Vous devriez le savoir, non, fit-il, en se tournant vers Remus.  
- Quoi ! Je... Vous... balbutia Remus, rouge de la tête au pied, sous le regard fasciné de Snuffles.  
- Luchaviel... commença Lucius.  
- J'adore ce type, dit Voldemort, soudainement. Il est le seul des Malfoy à ne pas avoir de bâton profondément ancré dans l'arrière-train.  
- ..._Exactement, ma pensée_, pensa Charlie en cachant son sourire. Pourrait-on avoir la description de la femme ? J'ai l'impression que vous allez nous décrire Lulou Rou.  
- Qui est-ce ?"   
  
Draco laissa son esprit s'envoler pendant que Charlie et les autres expliquaient à son oncle ce qui se passait ici. Le jeune Malfoy grogna mentalement, son esprit ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille avec la "surprise" de Voldemort. Il l'avait fait exprès de dire une saloperie pareille, tout le monde le savait. _"C'est pas vrai, quoi que dise père, je sais que c'est pas vrai. Maman ne ferait jamais cela, elle a beau ne pas aimer son mari, mais elle a du goût, elle ne se serait jamais jetée dans les bras de ce... squelette volontairement. Je vais lui parler et tout sera tirer au clair, j'en suis sûr..."_ Dans un flash, il se rappela toutes les fois où sa mère disparaissait pour une semaine, tandis qu'elle disait aller magasiner... Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres froides, fronça des sourcils et regarda son père. Il n'avait pas réagi violemment à la nouvelle, comme s'il l'avait su ou bien qu'il n'était pas étonné d'un tel comportement de Narcissa.   
  
Draco repensa aux paroles de Charlie lorsqu'il répéta ce qu'avait dit Voldemort/Harry pour prouver son identité. Lucius ne devait pas se soucier que sa femme le trompe puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. _"Non, je raie cela, il l'a aimée, mais pas autant qu'il aime pr... Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? Mon putain de professeur ! Quand même, un peu de goût, si cela avait été Albern Zabini, j'aurais compris, mais Snape ! 'Faut que je leur parle... Une minute, Voldemort a dit que c'était père qui aimait Snape... Il n'a jamais parlé de réciprocité de ses sentiments."_ Draco soupira inaudiblement et regarda son professeur de potion. Il comprenait pourquoi son père n'avait pas sauté au plafond, ni ne l'avait honni de la famille quand il lui avait appris qu'il était homosexuel, il ne pouvait pas le juger. Seul son oncle Marius avait mal réagi, comme si la planète se brisait en deux. Il comprenait la réaction de toute sa famille, il était le seul fils de son père et Draco se demandait si ses oncles et tantes ne s'étaient doutés de l'orientation de son père. Il tourna les yeux vers Blaise qui le regardait comme si fasciné par quelque chose, il semblait content, Draco cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté et avec une grimace se rappela quelque chose que lui avait dit son ami, cet été. _"Père devra être averti que Blaise avait eu un oeil sur lui..."_ Il sourit à cette pensée et, finalement, comme il savait qu'il allait s'y habituer, qu'il se rappelait des visages embarrassés de son père, de Snape et de Lupin. Il toussota, il s'étouffait de rire qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper.   
  
Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui, certains avec de la compassion plein les yeux. Lucius ferma les siens et attendit un moment avant de se tourner vers son fils. Blaise rougissait doucement et donnait des coups de coude à son ami, l'obligeant à se taire. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Draco s'arrêta de tousser soudainement avec un froncement de sourcils. _"Pourquoi diable le loup-garou semblait embarrasser lorsque Charlie avait tout débité ? Il avait même eu l'air... déçu ? Non !!"_ Il se tourna vers Remus, avec un sourire maniaque, lui fit un clin d'oeil et redevint sérieux, ne se souciant pas des gros yeux surpris de son professeur de Défense.   
  
"Quoi ? Oh ça ! Désolé, pour mon moment d'hystérie, mais je me rappelais de quelque chose. Monsieur Snape faîtes attention à ce que Blaise ne vous damne le pion, fit-il en bougeant ses sourcils suggestivement.  
- Qu... s'étrangla son père, surpris.  
- Pardon ! fit Snape, en regardant son jeune élève comme s'il avait deux têtes.  
- Malfoy ! cria Blaise, le rouge aux joues, sourire aux lèvres, en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.  
- Oups ! C'est vrai, ce devait être notre secret !  
- Mmm ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais ce penchant ! Snape et Remus... Décision, décision !  
- Lucha...  
- Pour vrai, s'écrièrent Draco et Blaise.  
- D'accord ! fit Lucius, en fusillant du regard son frère qui semblait faussement désolé. Je suis fatigué, vous me ferez un rapport demain... Pas besoin d'ennemi, vraiment, marmonna Lucius, en claquant la porte.  
- Oh seigneur ! fit Charlie, en souriant, regardant un Remus rouge avec espièglerie. C'était un peu méchant ça, non.  
- Bien sûr que non, fit Luchaviel. Il me pardonnera ce manquement, éventuellement, je suis son frère préféré, après tout. Alors Blaise, tu les aimes si vieux et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?  
- Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de ma mère !" dit le noiraud en riant.   
  
Dumbledore les regarda avec un sourire, les yeux à nouveaux brillants. Il secoua la tête devant tant d'enfantillage et sourit en voyant que Remus n'arrivait pas à se cacher de Snuffles qui aboyait bruyamment. Il devait la trouver drôle, aussi. Albus poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Voldemort qui boudait quelque peu, il faudrait peut-être revenir à leur mouton. Luchaviel leur disait que c'était exactement la femme que lui avait décrite Neville, Ron et Hermione. Alors ce cher Luchaviel était un médium, il voyait l'avenir dans ses rêves, comme Harry, mais à une plus grande échelle. _"Mmm ! Le jeune Potter ne m'a plus parlé de ses rêves prémonitoires... Étrange, auraient-ils disparu avec le retour en pouvoir de Voldemort ?"_ Il fronça des sourcils, le Ministère de la magie avait une liste des vrais médiums, voyants et sibylles du pays, il ne se rappelait pas qu'un Malfoy y figurait, il savait pour Sybille Trelawney. Une enquête serait d'ordre et une longue discussion avec Gauvain s'imposait aussi. Le jeune homme semblait nerveux et regardait par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers Severus qui faisait semblant de ne pas être affecter par ce qui se passait, Albus eu un rictus en se disant que les prochains jours allaient être plus étranges encore. Il se racla la gorge trois fois avant que le calme ne s'installe.   
  
Luchaviel eut un sourire satisfait, peut-être que finalement son frère allait faire les premiers pas, on ne vivait qu'une seule fois. Il adorait le taquiner et il était certain ne de pas être aller trop loin cette fois-ci. _"Je lui ai toujours dit de ne pas me confier ce qui se passe dans sa chambre à coucher, j'ai tendance à m'oublier... Bon, passons au reste, le kidnapping et..."_   
  
"Bon, revenons à nos breb... Mademoiselle Hermione, que diriez-vous d'un dîner ? Un tête-à-tête, pour discuter, il en va de soi. Votre esprit vif me plaît, souria-t-il charmeur, faisant rougir Hermione et cherchant une autre réaction.  
- Votre culot, lui, me déplaît, gronda sous le même ton Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
- Oh ? Ooohh ! Je vois... Hum ! C'est mieux, ainsi ! Je disais donc que c'était exactement la femme que j'avais vue en rêve, fit-il, sourire en coin, regardant Ron serré la main de Hermione de façon possessive.  
- C'était tout ? grogna Voldemort. Tu es venu interrompre ma libération pour ça ?  
- Calmez-vous, voyons, ce n'est pas tout. Si j'ai fait mention de Remus tout à l'heure, c'était pour faire fuir mon frère qui devrait faire une rencontre, hum... presque catastrophique avec un poulet.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout finira par aller, enfin pour lui. Quant à vous, monsieur Lupin, je n'en suis pas si sûr.  
- Comment cela ? demanda le loup-garou, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Ne vous êtes-vous pas fait attaquer, hier ? Par trois loups-garous ?... Ce que je me disais, dit Luchaviel, en voyant Remus secouer la tête. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté l'Inde pour venir révéler à mon frangin mon rêve.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, Gauvain, mais cela tourne autour du Kama sutra. En tout cas, continua le beau blond, sourire en coin devant les rougissements des adultes, Thomas, vous les connaissez.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Les trois loups qui attaquèrent notre ami !  
- Vraiment ? Ehh ! Je vais devoir deviner, si vous dîtes que je les connais... Ce ne doit être que ces trois idiots.  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais leurs fourrures étaient blondes et noires, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils n'ont pas cessé de faire des rimes sous leur forme canine, en plus.  
- Leur noms sont Arman, Vulcan et Ronan.  
- Oh ! Ce doit être pour ça, en tout cas, je les ai vus, hier, tuer ou kidnapper, sous l'ordre de cette femme, un autre loup-garou. Et vous étiez là, en arrière-plan, monsieur Lupin. Presque invisible...  
- Je vais tuer quelqu'un ? fit Remus d'une toute petite voix, pâle comme la mort.  
- Je ne crois pas, non, parce que le loup-garou en question avait le même pelage que votre couleur de cheveux."   
  
Hermione tourna les yeux de dérision, elle ne croyait pas vraiment en ces dons et ces histoires de bonnes femmes, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. Car Balthazar avait plissé les yeux et avait pris cet air de mystère qu'il prenait tout le temps, lorsque Harry était proche et qu'il devait le surveiller. Snuffles grondait en montrant ses canines, il ne s'était pas transformer parce que personne n'était sûr que Luchaviel savait pour lui. Il avait failli avoir une attaque en voyant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, il s'était remis sous sa forme animagi à la vitesse de la lumière pour ne pas être pris. Luchaviel eut un sourire désolé dans la direction de Remus, comme disait souvent Draco, ses rêves prémonitoires étaient toujours soient à propos de la mort de quelqu'un ou de l'apocalypse. Et d'habitude, il lui répétait que l'avenir n'était pas écrit dans de la pierre, mais plutôt sur du sable, qu'elle pouvait facilement être réécrite. Draco n'aimait pas ce qu'impliquait son oncle, Blaise le sentit tout de suite, il allait devenir super protecteur, maintenant, personne n'accusait son amie à tort et à travers, surtout qu'elle n'était pas là pour se défendre. Remus restait silencieux en caressant la fourrure de son ami pour le calmer, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé et la présence de Luchaviel empêchait Sirius de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Il était tard, très tard près de cinq heures avaient passé depuis que Charlie s'était caché derrière lui de peur de se faire tuer. Il grogna sa fatigue, il voulait retourner se coucher, mais il ne pouvait pas tant que personne n'aura trouver une solution pour aider Harry. Une idée saugrenue lui vint.   
  
"Vous dîtes que Lulou serait peut-être derrière tout cela ?  
- Oui.  
- Ne serait-ce pas le moyen de la contacter pour aider Harry ?  
- Remus... commença Charlie, désapprobateur.  
- Hé ! On se calme, okay ! s'écria Draco. On ne sait même pas si c'est elle qui commande le meu... l'enlèvement !  
- Bien sûr que si, ton oncle vient de le dire.  
- Commence pas à m'énerver, Weasley.  
- Tu vas faire quoi, hein ! Depuis le début que l'on sait qu'elle est mauvaise, sinon elle n'aurait pas refuser d'aider un gosse.  
- Mais tu ne comprends pas...  
- Explique-nous ! fit Voldemort. Elle a refusé catégoriquement. À moins que tu veux nous dire qu'elle n'a pas l'antidote... Ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ça ira tellement mal pour vous...  
- Non, c'est une leçon pour vous.  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est de la faute de Potter et de ses idées idiotes. Et je sais que vous l'avez aidé Balthazar, vous lui avez donné les ingrédients lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus avoir accès à ceux de Snape. Par quel autre moyen vouliez-vous qu'il ait appris à faire du polynectar, hein !  
- Pardon ! grogna Severus, en fusillant du regard Balthazar.  
- Je ne lui ai pas appris à faire ça, il le savait déjà !  
- Mais comment ? aboya Voldemort, en se levant. Je veux la vérité, d'accord ! Je n'apprécie pas de rester dans le noir surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi.  
- Aïe ! fit Hermione, en fermant les yeux.  
- Les enfants ?" demanda Albus, doucement.   
  
Hermione et Ron racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur deuxième année, comment ils avaient réussi à doubler Lockheart pour pouvoir avoir accès à la partie interdite de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ils en avaient de besoin. Albus le savait déjà, mais il n'allait pas leur dire ça, il sourit en comprenant finalement pourquoi ils avaient agit de la sorte. Draco marmonna à Blaise qu'il comprenait pourquoi finalement Crabbe et Goyle avait eu l'air si bizarre cette journée-là. Charlie regardait son frère d'un air désapprobateur, mais comme ça remontait à trois ans, il n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire. Voldemort et Severus n'étaient pas ravis.   
  
"Alors, là je comprends pourquoi elle refuse ! C'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand ce sont des gryffondors qui font ce genre de chose, s'écria le maître des Ténèbres, indigné.  
- Mais là n'est pas la question, dit Draco, lassement. Elle n'est pas une meurt... Elle n'est pas méchante, je le sais, okay ! Lulou... _Merde !_  
- Écoutez, si ce que dis Luchaviel est vrai, j'aurais l'occasion de lui parler.  
- Écoutez, d'habitude, lorsque j'ose dévoiler mes rêves, c'est dans l'intention que la personne à qui je le dis fera en sorte d'éviter la fatalité.  
- Vous ne mentionnez jamais vos prémonitions ? demanda Albus.  
- Pas quand elles sont nécessaires, parfois je donne un coup de main pour qu'elles se réalisent. Comme ce qui va se passer dans... moins d'une heure avec mon frère est obligé, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait sortir.  
- Oh ! Un autre de vos codes, marmonna déçu Draco, j'croyais vraiment que tu disais vrai à propos des professeurs Lupin et Snape.  
- Le choix ? Oh ! C'était pas un mensonge, lorsque j'ai pris la place de ton père pour une semaine, en sixième, j'ai vraiment pu comprendre ce qu'il leur trouvait et je l'ai taquiné sans relâche. Ah ces bons temps !" soupira Luchaviel, un sourcil haussé dans la direction de Remus et, ensuite, de Severus.   
  
Remus leva les yeux dans les airs de dérision, la discussion qu'il croyait sérieuse dérivait et les rires de Sirius n'aidait pas, même sous sa forme de chien, Remus pouvait savoir quand son ami se moquait de lui. Il fronça des sourcils en regardant Voldemort qui avait les yeux plissés. Il regardait tout le monde de façon calculateur. Il était en train de communiquer les dernières informations à Harry qu'il avait décidé de négliger pour le faire paniquer un peu. Il lui dit tout à propos de Lulou Rou et de Luchaviel Malfoy.   
  
_"Alors, tout va bien aller, c'est ça ? Il y aura une rencontre avec cette femme et nous allons pouvoir la convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ne sais pas pour toi, gamin, mais j'ai mes moyens pour convaincre la pétasse !  
Toujours la violence, hein ! Vous pouvez pas penser à autre chose ? Cela devient fatiguant... De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui se passe d'autre, vous n'êtes pas entrer en communication avec moi depuis près de cinq heures je commençais à être inquiet moi !  
Calme tes nerfs ! Il y avait des histoires à écouter attentivement et, de plus, je me réjouis lorsque tu paniques. Une microscopique vengeance pour ce qui t'attendra lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon corps. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes maintentant, Peter et toi ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de trouver un moyen pour me changer encore ! Laissez mon corps tranquille, lorsque je l'aurai à nouveau, je ferai les changements nécessaires pour terrifier la population et tuer cette Hellena Stevens !  
Hé ! Elle vous a rien fait !  
Juste le fait d'avoir écrit que j'aurais pu commettre un tel acte pour diminuer la méfiance des gens est un crime passible de mort selon moi !  
Pff ! Pour vous, juste le fait de respirer doit être un crime !  
Seulement les moldus, les sang-de-bourbes et les amis des ses sous-espèces, oh ! J'ai ajouté les loups-garous à cette liste et devine par qui je vais commencer lorsque je vais retrouver mon corps ?  
Lulou G. Rou, pour avoir refuser de nous aider ! C'est monstrueux, mais je suis bien d'accord avec vous, qu'est-ce que ce genre de personne qui refuse d'aider les autres quand elle a la solution, le génie et l'habilité pour le faire ? Mauvaise question, je pourrais la poser à vous aussi...  
Peuf !  
Pour répondre à votre question, nous nous dirigeons vers Hogwarts, je veux prendre part à ce qui va se passer, je n'aime pas me tourner les pouces et je serai peut-être d'une bonne aide pour retrouver Lulou et la convaincre.  
Tu amènes Peter avec toi ?  
Nagini aussi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a menacé de me mordre si je partais sans elle, comme si elle se doutait que quelque chose allait se produire !  
Elle est comme ça parfois, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu amènes Queudever avec toi, là où se retrouve Sirius Black ?  
Comment vous savez pour mon parrain ?  
Hum ! Simple, Peter m'a raconté les aventures des Maraudeurs dans l'art du parfait animagus, je n'ai fait que 2 et 2, il y avait toujours ce gros chien noir aux côtés de Remus Lupin, tout cela égalait 4.  
Oh ! Et bien... Pourriez-vous l'avertir ? Il ne faudrait pas commettre un crime dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
Ha ! Et Mimi Geignarde, c'était quoi ? Pour les crimes à Hogwarts, il en a eu plusieurs, petit, tu ne le sais pas, c'est tout. Hé ! Hé ! Hé !  
Bien sûr !_ siffla Harry, irrité. _Avec vous dans les parages, le taux d'accidents graves avait sûrement dû être incontrôlable.  
Pas tant que cela ! Pour l'avertissement, tu le feras toi-même, j'ai tellement envie de voir la réaction de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin lorsqu'ils verront que Peter Pettigrew a osé leur apparaître devant le visage. Bon, je dois mettre une fin à la discussion, ils commencent à me regarder bizarrement, même s'ils savent pertinemment que je peux discuter avec toi, quelle bande de tocards! Dans combien de temps tu penses arriver ? Et comment ?  
Peter pense dans moins d'une heure, nous sommes sur des... chocobos !_  
- Moins d'une heure, des poulets ? Hé ! Je vois ! murmura doucement Voldemort, sourire sinistre sur les lèvres. Je suis capable de donner un coup de main au destin aussi... _Et bien, on t'attendra ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !_"   
  
Harry n'aima pas le rire sur lequel le laissa Voldemort, il fronça des sourcils et força son animal à aller plus vite, en essayant de ne pas tomber. C'était fascinant ! La vitesse à laquelle filait les chocobos était terrifiante et revigorante, elles étaient d'intelligentes créatures, fortes et quasiment infatigables. Lorsqu'ils toucheraient terre, en Angleterre, il allait leur donner quelque chose de bon à manger. Il allait trouver des graines à acheter. Harry repensa au fait qu'il aurait très bien pu apparaître au Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'était toujours pas sûr comment il avait fait la première fois dans l'Allée des Embrumes et ne voulait pas réessayer l'expérience, juste au cas où... Il plissa des yeux larmoyants, à cause du vent et du sel de la mer, et essaya de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas entrer à Hogwarts aussi facilement, il était certain que Dumbledore avait enchanté les portes pour empêcher Voldemort d'enter. Il renifla avec dédain, grand avancement, le mage noir était dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Son fourresansfond était autour de sa taille et Nagini bien protégée à l'intérieur se demandait quand est-ce que ce voyage infernal serait terminé pour qu'elle puisse toucher sol.   
  
Dans la cour de l'école, Lucius fumait, assis sur un tronc d'arbre à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. En fronçant des sourcils, il pensa à une lettre de son maître lui disant avoir tué un messager demi géant qui avait rapporté le refus de son groupe de se joindre à sa cause. Il espérait pour Dumbledore et ces enfants que ce n'était pas Rubeus. Lui-même ne se souciait pas d'un homme qui avait mis la vie de son fils en danger. Il renifla, rictus aux lèvres. _"Tout pour attirer l'attention, Draco !"_ Il s'était bien douter que son fils avait exagérer, il y a deux ans sur l'attaque de l'hippogriffe et qu'il avait sûrement menti sur la passivité de ses paroles à l'animal. Lucius savait qu'on ne pouvait pas parler n'importe comment à ce genre de bestiole, ils avaient beau ne pas comprendre les mots, mais ils étaient sensibles aux sentiments et aux inflexions de la voix. Le cadet de Marcus Malfoy fronça des sourcils en exhalant la fumée, il s'était toujours demandé comment le monstre avait pu s'enfuir. _"Aucun doute un coup du trio gryffondor ! Mmm ! Je suppose qu'après cette aventure, ce sera un quatuor... Évidemment, tout dépendant de comment réagira monsieur Potter...!"_ Il haussa des épaules et revint à ses pensées précédentes, celles qu'il l'avait poussées à sortir sa petite boîte de cigarettes.   
  
Il était en train de préparer sa vengeance. Personne ne crachait en l'air sans que cela ne lui retombe dessus. Son frère avait semé la zizanie, il allait récolté les fruits de sa stupide labeur. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le moyen de frapper où cela faisait le plus mal, il plissa des yeux devant le flash qu'il eut. Son petit frère était un vrai coureur de jupons, il connaissait des sorts punitifs pour ce genre de personne, il lui fallait retrouver le livre c'était tout. Des trucs de femmes cocues et autres amazones. Lucius relaxa encore plus et s'appuya contre la cabane, la vie était belle. La vengeance était douce et un plat qui se mangeait froid, donc il allait préparer son plan. _"C'est qui sa nouvelle conquête encore ? Sa dernière lettre venait de l'Inde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Encore des questions auxquels il va répondre en tentant de m'embarrasser le plus possible."_ Il grogna un peu et fit une grimace. Il n'était pas si humilié que ça, il avait deux frères, une soeur et quatre cousins et cousines espiègles à leur heures, non ce qui le contrariait, c'était qu'il devrait peut-être discuter avec Remus et Severus. _"Avec ma femme aussi... et Draco... Finalement, avec toute ma famille, mais, surtout, la Matrone. Je ne vais pas la laisser continuer, je suis sûr qu'elle est derrière tout ce qui arrive à Narcissa,"_ pensa le beau blond, la colère assombrissant ses yeux gris acier.   
  
Sur ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de course qui venait de derrière la cabane, il se leva, jeta sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasa de son pied et s'étira. Il contourna la cabane d'Hagrid pour rentrer dans l'école, passant une main dans ses cheveux attachés. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva, mais Luchaviel en ressentit la moitié de la force. Harry et Pettigrew sur leur chocobos le renversèrent, dans de grand cri surpris, les animaux ne pouvant s'arrêter à temps. Ce fut un pêle-mêle de coup de bec, de cris d'alerte et de douleur, les cavaliers tombèrent de leur monture, mains sur la tête et le cou tentant d'éviter les griffes finement aiguisées des chocobos. Lucius n'eut pas cette chance.   
  
"Mon oncle !" s'écria Draco, en se jetant à ses côtés en même temps que Balthazar.   
  
Luchaviel s'était écroulé au sol avec un cri, main à la nuque, gémissement aux lèvres. Il était d'un pâleur cadavérique. Balthazar, le connaissant, se redressa, courut à la fenêtre, siffla son animal qui n'était jamais loin et l'envoya en quête de Lucius. Il retourna aux côtés de son cousin et fronça des sourcils, en le voyant se redresser, en tremblant des larmes de douleur aux yeux.   
  
"Monsieur Malfoy, ça ira ?" demanda Neville.   
  
À la surprise de Draco et de Balthazar, les autres s'étaient levés pour leur venir en aide. Blaise avait sorti sa baguette, il était très doué pour les médisorts, il avait pratiqué de nombreuses années. Luchaviel leur sourit avec raideur et fit non de la tête, ce n'était pas à propos de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le leur dire, mais Voldemort le devança :   
  
"C'est Lucius Malfoy, dit-il, sourire satisfait en coin. L'accident dont il se remettrait ? Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Il a juste eu une collision de force avec monsieur Potter.  
- Quoi ! hurla Balthazar, en l'attrapant par le collet. Harry s'en venait et tu t'es gardé de nous le dire ?  
- Tu me lâches ou je te tues, menaça Voldemort, tranquillement.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, cracha Draco, livide. Il faut... oh! Père !"   
  
Il n'attendit personne et courut vers la sortie le plus rapidement qu'il put. Le coeur palpitant à tout rompre et l'estomac au bord des lèvres, Draco était à l'extérieur en un rien de temps. Il courut dans la direction de la forêt, il pourrait mieux voir s'il s'éloignait de l'école. Mais l'aide lui vint de l'animal magique de son cousin. BoltLightning avait trouvé Lucius et deux inconnus. L'un d'eux lui avait dit d'aller chercher de l'aide. Ce qu'il fit. Il rencontra le fils de l'ami de son maître, tourna deux fois au-dessus de lui, avant de s'éloigner les conduisant, lui et les autres qui avaient pu le rejoindre là où reposait, gravement touché, Lucius Malfoy. Albus avait donné ses directives à Charlie, Remus et Severus, il serait à l'infirmerie les attendant. Poppy serait avertie.   
  
Draco, avec un petit cri, se jeta aux côtés de son père. Tout ce sang ! Harry et Peter avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais ils croyaient être trop tard. Ils n'avaient pas réagi assez rapidement, ils avaient été très sonnés par leur dure chute de près de deux mètres et n'avaient pas bien compris ce qui se passait en premier lieu. Enfin, pas avant que Harry ne glisse à quatre pattes, la main dans le sang de Lucius. Tout le devant de son mince manteau était couvert de sang, comme le matériel était de couleur sombre, cela ne se vit pas du premier regard, mais la lune faisait refléter sa brillance sur le vêtement. Lucius avait une large coupure à la nuque, le jeune homme se demandait comment il faisait pour respirer, il arrivait à voir des tendons et des muscles de déchirer, et il était certain que la tache blanche ne présageait rien de bon. Peter fut plus rapide que lui et murmura une incantation pour coaguler le sang, empêchant Lucius de se vider complètement, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la déchirure, il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur la magie médicale. Harry avait déchirer un morceau de sa chemise blanche, après avoir ôté son manteau, et l'appliquait, avec le plus de force qu'il se permettait de mettre, au cou de Lucius. C'était à ce moment qu'il reconnut le faucon, il lui cria l'ordre d'aller chercher Balthazar. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Draco qui venait de se jeter sur son père, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise sur la tête de l'homme, juste au cas où le sort ne suffisait pas.   
  
"Draco, calme-toi, murmura Luchaviel, d'une voix étranglée. Je vous ai dit que tout irait bien pour lui, je ne l'aurais pas laisser partir autrement, tu me connais. Je l'aime autant que toi, laisse Gauvain faire son travail.  
- Merci ! chuchota Balthazar, pâle devant le sang qui noircissait le sol et rougissait les cheveux blonds de son cousin. Harry retire le morceau de linge, merci.  
- Remercie, Peter, fit Harry, absent. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... Il... tout ce sang, Bal... Balthazar... C'était un accident... nous... nous ne l'avons pas vu et ce n... n'est pas de la faute des cho... chocobos, pleurait Harry, tout le poids de cette semaine pénible lui sortant finalement du coeur. Je...  
- Chuuut ! Harry, personne ne vous accuse, retire ta main, c'est ça... Rem..." demanda-t-il, mais Remus le battit de vitesse et prit Harry dans ses bras, l'éloignant de Lucius.   
  
Comme tout le monde commençait à se ressaisir quelque peu, à comprendre leurs alentours, ils entendirent deux grognements menaçants. Balthazar leva la tête à temps pour voir Remus lâcher Harry dans les bras de Hermione et de Ron pour se jeter, lui et Sirius, sur Peter. Peter, dans un grand cri, fit un bond en arrière, sa main en acier tendue. Le loup-garou et son ami venaient de comprendre les paroles de Harry et de reconnaître la forme cachée par la nuit. Charlie, Severus, Blaise et Neville essayèrent de les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, mais ce fut la voix de Voldemort qui les ramena à la raison.   
  
"Faîtes encore un pas et c'est votre ami, Harry, qui part en poussière.  
- Vous n'oseriez pas, grogna Remus.  
- Hein ! Qu... Remus, Sirius, calmez-v... Hé ! grogna Harry en détachant le fourresansfond de sa taille, surpris de le voir toujours accroché. Contente ! marmona-t-il, dans la direction de Nagini qui lui siffla ses récriminations. Oh oui ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal !  
- Harry... commença Remus.  
- Comment voulez-vous innocenter Sirius avec un cadavre ?  
- Oh ! Ce serait très simple, lui répondit Voldemort. Juste le fait que le cadavre soit si bien conservé après toutes ses années devraient mettre la puce à l'oreille même d'imbéciles comme Fudge.  
- Hé ! J'avais cru comprendre que tu le voulais en vie !  
- Ne crois plus, à l'avenir !  
- Exc... Non, pas d'excuse... LA FERME ! cria Blaise. Il est plus d'une heure du matin, un accident grave s'est produit, le père de mon meilleur ami est mal en point et nous devons encore trouver la solution aux problèmes de Potter et Riddle et tout ce que vous arrivez à faire, c'est de montrer à quel point l'homme descend du singe... Vous, les machos gonfler aux hormones canines, je vais dire :"COUCHEZ !" Vous les adolescents maigrichons, pas foutu de faire peur à une vieille dame, je dis :"METTEZ-Y UN BOUCHON !!"... Maintenant que tout est calme, si on s'occupait des priorités, comme sauver la vie de monsieur Malfoy ?"   
  
Remus se calma tout de suite et se redressa, rangeant sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à ses amis, à ce qu'ils étaient, il y a vingt ans de cela... Il porta ses yeux sur Voldemort qui semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre et fit le serment que le vrai meurtrier paierait pour ses crimes, qu'il possède le corps d'un gosse ou pas. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Gauvain qui lévitait le corps de son cousin, le garde-du-corps se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.   
  
"Il faudrait peut-être que vous attendiez dans la hutte de Hagrid.  
- On reviendra par après, acquiesça Charlie.  
- Je reste avec lui, j'ai deux mots à lui dire, souligna Voldemort.  
- Si tu penses que tu resteras là seul, je reste aussi, s'écria Ron.  
- Aucun d'entre vous ne restera, ce chi... Snuffles gardera un oeil sur eux, vous, vous retournez dans vos chambres, dit Severus, en faisant signe à Gauvain et Remus de partir. Vous avez toujours cours, à ce que je sache, demain.  
- Après tous ces événements, vous pensez que l'on pourra dormir et aller en cours normalement ? demanda Blaise, voyant son ami suivre les adultes.  
- Monsieur Snape a raison, dit Harry, à la grande stupéfaction des autres, vaudrait mieux revenir sur cette histoire avec un esprit reposé. Peut-être pourriez-vous leur donner quelque chose qui pourrait leur permettre de dormir, au moins, quelques heures ?"   
  
Severus cligna des yeux devant le ton respectueux de l'adolescent et acquiesça, il fusilla du regard Ron qui était réticent à partir. Finalement, ils s'éloignèrent laissant Harry, Peter, Nagini et Snuffles en arrière. Severus étaient derrière eux les suivant de près. Comme Blaise voulait des nouvelles de Lucius, ils montèrent vers l'étage de l'infirmerie avec l'accord de Severus qui était inquiet, aussi.   
  
À l'infirmerie, Luchaviel tenait la main de son neveu qui tremblait légèrement, mais qui ne disait pas un mot. Remus, Gauvain et Charlie assistaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Poppy qui avait eu la mauvaise surprise de revoir Albus, il y a dix minutes. Elle ne posa pas de question, elle aurait tout le temps de sermonner et de fouiller pour des informations sur l'accident de monsieur Malfoy. Elle eut une moue spéculatrice lorsqu'elle remarqua Luchaviel, mais se rappela que les questions devaient venir plus tard et Dumbledore serait celui qui allait l'éclairer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et que tout ce qui restait à faire était d'attendre que l'homme se réveille. Elle se tourna vers le plus jeune dans la salle, elle était inquiète, il semblait sous le choc. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en s'approchant des deux membres de la famille Malfoy. Elle sourit en voyant que Luchaviel faisait manger son neveu une barre de chocolat, il avait dû la prendre sur la table de chevet.   
  
"Poppy, un mot je vous prie, fit Albus en la sortant de la salle.  
- Nous devons attendre, maintenant, dit Remus, en passant une main sur son visage. Luchaviel, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Nous savons que Draco est atterré et que tu le consoles du mieux que tu peux, mais toi, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Gauvain en s'assoyant, sur le lit à côté de lui.  
- Ça ira, j'étais préparé, tu sais. Au début, je m'étais dit que je devais empêcher cet accident d'arrivé...  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Pour pouvoir aider Potter et Voldemort ? s'écria Draco, sortant de sa torpeur. On se fout d'eux, tu aurais dû aider papa !  
- C'est ce que je fais, petit Drake, fit d'un ton très malheureux Luchaviel. Ne pense pas autrement, j'aime mon frère et je ferai tout pour l'aider, et c'est ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire ce terminera bien pour ce Malfoy, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, ne perdant pas de vu Remus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Toi, Gauvain, je crois que tu devrais partir et chercher un peu mieux la trace des trois loups-garous ou bien un indice de l'endroit où se retrouverait Lulou. Tu la connais.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi, je vais rester chez Marius, j'ai peur de me retrouver seul et que Narcissa ait vent de ce qui se passe. Tu sais que si elle sait, l'Autre sait.  
- Lucius, Rosa et toi avez cela en commun, la paranoïa, je ne crois pas que cette femme saurait quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passe ici, dit Gauvain, en haussant des épaules.  
- Peuf ! renifla dubitatif Luchaviel. Draco, tu vas te coucher.  
- J'espère que c'est une blague, tu penses vraiment que je vais pouvoir dormir avec ce qui se passe ici ?  
- Professeur Snape va nous donner quelque chose pour dormir quelques heures, dit Blaise, en refermant la porte derrière Snape. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Aussi bien qu'une personne qui vient de voir son père baigner dans son sang.  
- Allez, Draco, madame Pomfrey nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'il vivrait. Oui, la blessure était grave, mais il est costaud ton père, malgré son apparence de fille.  
- Blaise, quand il se réveillera, je lui dirai cela, dit Draco, en souriant. De plus, c'est toi qui dit ça !  
- Une minute ! Si mon frère ressemble à une fille, cela s'applique à moi aussi ?  
- Bien sûr, mon oncle, fit Draco en se levant, finalement. Tu sais, tout ces cheveux.  
- Il les a plus longs que moi et tu ne penses pas que j'allais me les couper comme Gauvain et Favry, c'est horriblement laid.  
- Et Gauvain est là pour t'entendre, grogna ce dernier.  
- Oups ! Désolé, mais tu changes de visage trop souvent, je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais là.  
- Bien sûr ! Allez les mômes, vous devez vous reposer pour demain.  
- Je déteste cela quand il nous appelle comme ça, de quel droit ! grogna Ron, en sortant, son animosité pour Balthazar évident.  
- Oh ! Ron, tais-toi, fit Hermione le suivant.  
- Je crois que ce jeune ne t'aime pas beaucoup, cousin, fit Luchaviel en souriant, après le départ des jeunes et de Severus.  
- Il ne me fais pas confiance, je le comprends, tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'a fait qu'approfondir sa méfiance. Avec les mésaventures de son meilleur ami, c'est compréhensible.  
- Et tu ne fais rien pour changer la vision qu'il a de toi ? demanda Remus.  
- Non, pas vraiment le temps, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'y vais, tu m'accompagnes, Luke ?  
- Oui, dit Luchaviel, en le voyant sortir. Et Remus ?  
- Oui.  
- Prenez bien soin de lui, il va vraiment en avoir de besoin, mais comme dit Blaise, il est plus costaud qu'il en a l'air, il s'en remettra. Juste entre temps, veiller sur lui. Merci !"   
  
Luchaviel n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit en courant, manquant de peu de bousculer Albus et Poppy qui le saluèrent surpris de sa hâte. Il rejoignit son cousin à la porte d'entrée de Hogwarts et, tous deux, se dirigèrent vers le Pré-au-Lard, pour pouvoir transplaner dans des destinations différentes.   
  
Remus se leva et laissa Poppy faire son travail. Albus et lui discutèrent encore un peu dans le bureau du directeur, Fumsek, qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de se mettre en présence plus tôt, le fit cette fois. Il écoutait ce qui se disait avec intérêt, semblait-il à Remus. Lorsqu'ils finirent de discuter de sécurité et d'un plan qu'ils ne dévoileraient qu'un peu plus tard aux autres, Remus retourna dans sa chambre. Il ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, ou plutôt du matin, il resta les yeux grands ouverts sur ce qui s'était dit. Tous les événements tournaient dans sa tête, demain il serait extrêmement fatigué, tendu et sec avec ses élèves, il le savait. Il décida d'aller voir Severus avant ses cours prendre quelque choses pour le détendre pour ne pas faire peur à ses pupilles, il ne voulait pas de crise comme il y a deux ans. Lorsqu'il réussit à fermer les yeux, c'était sur ces paroles de Luchaviel :   
  
_"Snape et Remus... Décision, décision !"_


	8. 7

**Chapitre 7  
Non, c'est non, pardi !**   
  
_Le vent soufflait fort, les feuilles des arbres s'envolaient, les branches se frottaient les unes aux autres, se cognaient. Un cri au loin fit se redresser la personne, elle avala sa salive difficilement et se remit à courir, des noeuds à l'estomac, son souffle rauque si fort à ses oreilles et le battement frénétique de son coeur l'assourdissant presque. L'homme continua à courir, ses jambes ne le supportaient presque plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles souffraient des efforts qu'il leurs demandait. La résonance des coups dans les os à chaque pas, les faisait trembler, il n'allait pas courir pour longtemps, mais il allait continuer, il le devait. Sinon, ils allaient le rattraper. L'homme fronça des sourcils et tourna la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule. C'était étrange, ils auraient dû le rattraper, il ne voyait que les ténèbres. C'était une nuit sans lune... Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent nette lorsqu'il trébucha sur un tronc d'arbre renversé qu'il aurait vu s'il n'avait pas eu la tête tournée. Il mit ses mains sur le tronc et se redressa avec une difficulté tremblotante. Il s'assit un moment, le souffle plus court que jamais, il porta une main blanche tachée de sang à son pied gauche et avala sa salive. Ce sera difficile de courir à nouveau, il s'était fait mal.   
  
Soudainement, il se raidit, il venait d'entendre un halètement. Il ferma les yeux, la sueur se mélangeant aux larmes qui commençaient à couler et au sang qui avait séché sur ses joues. Il redressa la tête et le vit, un énorme loup blond qui se situait à plus de quatre mètres de lui. L'animal ne le quittait pas des yeux, il le fixait durement et froidement. L'homme se redressa rigidement sur le tronc, les mains tremblantes sur les genoux, retenant son souffle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de la bête, il n'avait pas sa baguette et il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque d'autres loups firent leur apparition. Une énorme bête au poil noir, les yeux bruns luisants s'installa aux côtés du blond. Les trois autres les entouraient et semblaient ricaner, se moquer de lui. Il se mit debout, les cinq têtes suivirent son geste. L'homme se mit à trembler, la peur grandissant, le faisant hoqueter, il mit la main à sa bouche, l'autre se posa sur sa poitrine, il avait mal et voyait trouble à cause de ses larmes et de sa sueur. Le loup blond se releva et s'approcha doucement, pour accélérer, l'homme recula enjambant le tronc et ne lâchant pas du regard le loup qui bondit vers lui. Avec un cri, le pauvre homme se tassa sur le côté, ses pieds non assurés se mêlèrent un peu, il trébucha et tomba durement au sol. Il se redressa rapidement, mais c'était pour le recevoir dans les bras et retomber. Des crocs emplis de salive et de rage s'accrochèrent à son épaule et l'homme poussa un hurlement montrant sa terreur face à sa douleur immédiate et à sa mort prochaine. Les autres loups attendirent un peu avant de sauter sur la proie au sol. Les hurlements redoublèrent de force. Ses faibles bras essayaient de les repousser désespérément, ses jambes, quoique fatiguées, lançaient des coups aveugles et sa tête aux boucles blondes bougeait de gauche à droite, des hurlements dans le fond de la gorge. Jusqu'à ce que l'énorme bête noire ne lui arrache la gorge, étouffant dans un gargouillis de sang, la voix de l'homme à jamais. La tête tomba sur le côté, les yeux dorés sans vie, regardant le seul témoin du carnage qui ne put s'empêcher de reprendre là où l'homme s'était tu..._   
  
"REMUS !!!"   
  
Harry se redressa en hurlant. Des mains se saisirent de lui, le secouant pour le sortir du cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Il ouvrit ses yeux rouges en tremblant et fixa Peter qui lui parlait rapidement, la peur dans les yeux. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait l'autre homme. Il ne fit que le repousser et, en soupirant, sortit ses jambes de sous les draps, ses petits pieds touchant à peine le sol chaud tant le lit était haut. Le lit d'Hagrid. Il prit un respire, passa une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur, fit une grimace, il allait devoir prendre un bain, ses vêtements d'hier lui collaient à la peau. Il redressa finalement la tête, ses yeux étaient embrouillés par les quelques larmes que lui avait soutirées son cauchemar, mais il arrivait à distinguer les personnes se trouvant dans la chambre du demi-géant. Il sourit doucement à Nagini qui n'avait cessé de lui demander comment il allait, même si elle savait qui il était en réalité, ce qui l'étonnait, mais appréciait fort. _"Vraiment très intelligente et pas rancunière pour un sou !"_ Il tourna son regard vers son parrain qui couinait son inquiétude, Harry se racla la gorge, sa vision s'éclaircissant et ses oreilles, qui entendait comme s'il avait été dans l'eau, se débouchèrent et acceptèrent les vibrations de l'air. Il leva la tête vers Peter et sursauta en voyant Dumbledore derrière ce dernier.   
  
"Maître ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?  
- Oui, Peter, je t'entends, soupira Harry. Je croyais qu'il avait compris, maintenant.  
- Compris quoi maître ?  
- Harry, fit Dumbledore, s'assoyant à ses côtés, que s'est-il passé ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?  
- De la mort de Remus, il se faisait dévorer par ces loups... des loups-garous, je crois, mais... Comme je le regardais, je sentais au fond de moi que c'était ma faute... J'ai vraiment peur maintenant...  
- Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit Sirius, qui avait repris sa forme humaine, assis de l'autre côté du garçon.  
- Oui, mais... tu sais, ils sont souvent prémonitoires... murmura-t-il, voyant que Pettigrew palissait. Peter...  
- Harry... fit Peter secouant sa tête en avalant sa salive.  
- Je ne m'excuserai pas de vous avoir induit en erreur et dans le mensonge, mais vous saurez bientôt tout ce qui se passe, je vous le dis. Vous ne resterez pas dans l'ombre, parce que je sais que Voldemort, celui qui est en possession de mon corps, va avoir besoin de votre aide.  
- ...  
- Hum ! toussota Harry Que faites-vous ici, directeur ?  
- C'est l'heure de dîner, mon garçon. Je vous ai apporté quelque chose à tous... mais j'espère que Nagini pourra trouver sa subsistance toute seule.  
- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle adore les rats, fit Harry, faible sourire aux lèvres en voyant le regard du serpent se diriger vers Pettigrew.  
- Bien... Donc, en ce moment les autres dînent, demanda Sirius, en préparant l'énorme table de Hagrid.  
- Oui..."   
  
Pansy Parkynson ne se disait pas brillante, elle n'était pas la première étoile de la voie lactée, mais elle n'était pas une idiote accomplie, un gouffre sans fond, non plus. Lorsque ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose, elle le voyait, le sentait. D'habitude, elle les laissait faire, parfois c'était des secrets de garçons, des choses dont elle ne voulait sûrement pas entendre parler. Le problème, cette fois, était qu'elle était persuadée que beaucoup plus de monde était au courant de ce secret. Elle tourna ses jolies yeux noirs en amandes vers Blaise qui était assis en face de Draco. Elle les surprit à réprimer un bâillement, elle cligna des yeux, c'était pas la première fois. D'ordinaire, Blaise était le seul à suivre, vraiment, ce que disait le professeur Binns, par intérêt personnel, mais ce matin, il s'était carrément assoupi durant son cours. Draco aussi d'ailleurs. Elle plissa son petit nez fin et reporta son attention sur la table des gryffondors. Elle avait remarqué cette épidémie de bâillement de l'autre côté aussi, en s'assoyant pour manger. Hermione essayait de le cacher vainement, Ron ne se goinfrait pas, ce qui était une première, il était horriblement au ralenti et Neville Longbottom somnolait la face dans sa soupe. Ce fut Dean, assis à ses côtés, qui le tira de sa futur noyade légumineuse. Elle grogna de dégoût et tourna son attention vers la table des professeurs et écarquilla des yeux. Durant le petit déjeuner, leur directeur leur avait dit que monsieur Malfoy se trouvait à l'infirmerie étant victime d'un accident dans la préparation d'une potion. Elle ne l'avait pas avalé et, à ce moment-là, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Draco, mais il était assoupi et se fichait complètement des questions que ses camarades lui posaient. Maintenant qu'elle regardait la table des enseignants, elle était suspecte et flouée. Premièrement, parce que le directeur n'était pas avec eux, que pouvait-il faire de si intéressant ? Et trois professeurs semblaient victimes de la même épidémie de bâillement que les élèves de gryffondors et de serpentards. Le professeur Weasley semblait avoir les mêmes symptômes que son jeune frère. Le professeur Remus semblait aussi malade qu'hier, à son retour de sa forme lupine, et il dodelinait de la tête. Le professeur Snape avait d'énorme poches sous les yeux. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais ses yeux étaient enflammés par le besoin de sommeil et il les écarquillait de temps à autres, comme pour se réveiller.   
  
Pansy se mordit la lèvre perplexe et leva la tête lorsqu'un petit oisillon, qui se révéla être un pinson dorée, passa par les hautes fenêtres pour se diriger vers eux. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant l'enveloppe rouge vif. Des ricanements se firent entendre ici et là dans la Grande Salle et le silence se fit, tout le monde de conscient et qui avait vu l'oiseau attendait le feu d'artifice avec trépidation. Lorsque l'animal atterrit prestement devant Draco qui avait la tête sur ses bras repliés. Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux, en reconnaissant l'enveloppe, et tenta de réveiller son ami. L'oiseau semblait paniquer, il donnait des coups de bec au bras du jeune homme qui leva la tête rapidement, frappant ainsi la mâchoire de Blaise qui s'était redressé pour mieux le frapper.   
  
"Oh ! Aïe ! Merde, ça fait mal ! grogna-t-il, en voyant d'un oeil son ami se tenir le menton les larmes aux yeux. Excuse-moi, vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
- Tu viens de recevoir une lettre, dit Pansy, un rire dans la voix.  
- Oh ! fit-il ensommeillé. Oh ! Tiens, petit cuicui."   
  
Ceux qui l'entendirent à sa table éclatèrent de rire, Pansy et Blaise aussi. Draco leur sourit doucement et se tourna vers l'oiseau à qui il avait tendu un petit morceau de pain, mais l'oiseau ne fit que plusieurs bonds en arrière s'installant ainsi près de l'assiette vide de Blaise. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de livrer. Le mouvement peureux de l'oiseau reporta l'attention de Blaise sur l'enveloppe qui commençait à gonfler.   
  
"Draco, cours ! C'est une beuglante !  
- Pardon !  
- T'es vraiment endormi, s'écria Pansy en s'écartant de lui rapidement, se collant ainsi sur Crabbe. C'est une beuglante !  
- Oh ! Me...  
- DRAKE ! LÂCHE-MOI, LES FESSES, VEUX-TU ! NON, C'EST NON, PARDI ! APPRENDS TES DÉFINITIONS ! DIS À DUMBIE QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS L'ENTENDRE ET QUE POTTER ET SON COPAIN PEUVENT ALLER SE TERRER DANS UN TROU, J'VAIS PAS LES AIDER POUR AUTANT ! S'ILS ONT BESOIN D'AIDE QU'ILS LE DEMANDENT AU SERPENT OU AU LOUP. QUANT À TES PETITS AMIS GRYFFONDORS, JE ME FOUS QU'ILS TE COLLENT AU CUL POUR QUE TU AIDES LEUR COMPAGNON... JE. M'EN. FOUS ! TU T'AVISES DE M'ÉCRIRE À LEUR PROPOS ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE VAIS PERSONNELLEMENT VENIR TE VOIR POUR T'EN METTRE PLEIN LA VIE. TU POURRAS PLUS T'ASSEOIR PENDANT DES JOURS, MON VIEUX, C'EST UNE PROMESSE ! TU NE SAIS PAS LE NOMBRE DE SORTILÈGES QUE JE CONNAIS POUR TE POURRIR LA VIE, OKAY. ALORS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE, EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS FAITE BIEN COMPRENDRE ? OH ! PASSE UNE SORDIDE DE BELLE JOURNÉE !"   
  
L'enveloppe tomba en cendres dans un pouf sonore sur la table. Un lourd silence plana dans la salle, tout le monde regardait la table des serpentards avec de gros yeux. Il y avait des révélations qui n'auraient pas dû tomber dans n'importe quelles oreilles. Pourtant, presque personne n'avait prêté attention à l'essence de la beuglante, seulement aux mots et phrases choquantes. Très peu feront un lien quelconque entre Harry et Draco. Ce dernier se redressait avec peine, il était tombé à terre lorsque l'enveloppe lui avait explosé dans sa face. De même que Neville qui s'était réveillé subrepticement et n'avait pu retenir sa chute, Ron s'était mis debout tellement rapidement, qu'il avait réussi à faire trembler le banc sur lequel ses amis et lui étaient assis. Il était debout en train de tourner des regards fou de gauche à droite, Hermione grognait et cachait son visage dans ses bras, Ginny allait la bombarder de questions, toutes les autres filles d'ailleurs. Charlie était lui aussi tombé en bas de sa chaise. Il se redressa avec un grognement de douleur, main à son postérieur et cligna des yeux dans la direction de Draco qui était devenu rouge comme une betterave. Snape et Remus se jetaient des regards ahuris.   
  
Pansy haussa un sourcil inquisitoire, se leva et partit, en courant presque, de même que Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, à la suite de Draco qui s'enfuit fâché et vraiment embarrassé. Un tonnerre de rire les accompagna et se fit entendre pendant longtemps de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione, Ron et Neville riaient jaune, Lulou Rou venait, encore une fois, de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas aider Harry et elle s'était bien fait comprendre, cette fois.   
  
"On devrait peut-être les suivre ? demanda Neville, dans un murmure.  
- Non, dit Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'après ce qu'elle vient de dire, Draco puisse avoir envie de nous voir.  
- Ouais ! Ça éveillerait de drôles de regards, en plus, marmonna Ron. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas droit à du café, ici ? Nous aurions dû demander une potion à Snape, s'il avait été un être humain normal et..."   
  
Ron gémissait face à cette injustice. Il aurait réellement voulu prendre du café, mais il s'avisait de toucher à tout ce que ses frères pouvaient lui offrir. Hermione tourna les yeux de dérision en l'écoutant geindre et les cligna, avant de froncer des sourcils en voyant le pinson se diriger vers Remus. S'il avait été plus éveillé et moins choqué, Draco aurait vu qu'une petite lettre était tombée des cendres. Le pinson l'avait pris dans son bec et s'était remis en vol pour atterrir devant Remus. Le professeur semblait surpris, il cligna des yeux avant de prendre la petite feuille repliée entre ses doigts, de la déplier et de la lire. Hermione, qui avait alerté ses compagnons, regarda la scène. Tout le monde autour d'eux jacassait sur ce qui était arrivé au snobinard de Malfoy et n'avait donc pas prêté attention à l'oiseau. Les serpentards étaient trop de mauvaise humeur, face aux railleries des autres, pour l'avoir aperçu. Les trois gryffondors observèrent Remus qui pâlit, rougit et pâlit encore plus en lisant la petite feuille. Hermione pencha la tête en le voyant, tout pâle, babiller quelque chose aux professeurs, s'excusant, se levant presque maladroitement et sortant de la Grande Salle, semblant contrôler à grand peine sa vitesse de sortie.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'après toi ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi madame Rou voudrait écrire à monsieur Lupin.  
- Cela aurait-il pu avoir quelque chose avec le rêve de monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Neville.  
- Peut-être..."   
  
À la table des professeurs. Severus et Charlie se demandaient la même chose. Comme il y avait un siège les séparant, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment discuter sans se faire entendre des autres professeurs. Ils décidèrent d'abréger leur dîner, ils n'avaient pas faim de toute façon. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des professeurs, quelques minutes plus tard. Remus n'y était pas, comme ils l'avaient soupçonné. Severus s'approcha de la fenêtre et attendit que Charlie ne parle. Le jeune Weasley réfléchissait, il regarda du coin de l'oeil le dos de Severus.   
  
"Je vous ai vu oeillé la lettre de Remus.  
- Je ne suis pas arrivé à lire quoi que ce soit et, ensuite, je fus beaucoup trop étonné par ses réactions pour me préoccupé de ce qui était écrit. Ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas, je dois l'avouer.  
- Des hypothèses ?  
- Aucune. Disons que la ligne droite est moins longue à parcourir qu'une courbe, je vais aller lui demander de ce pas."   
  
Charlie cligna des yeux surpris, il perdit quelques instants à contempler le vide, classer ses pensées, avant de courir après Severus. Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant la trajectoire.   
  
Voldemort était de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur. Il griffonnait des dessins de Harry mourrant dans des conditions atroces, s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit ailleurs, c'eût été du grand'art. Il gribouillait avec sa plume ses dessins, l'esprit assombri par ses sinistres pensées, il pensait à Lulou et ce qu'il allait lui faire subir pour l'attente de la solution à son dilemme. Il pensait aux informations qu'il avait eu hier et comment les utilisées à son avantage. Il pensait à Lucius Malfoy qui ne lui servait plus à rien dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il pensait à Harry Potter et à ce qu'il comptait user pour l'écarteler, le démembrer, le broyer, le défigurer... Il poussa un soupir de rage, ce qui attira l'attention du Baron Sanglant, ce fantôme pathétique ne lui faisait aucun effet. Les yeux globuleux du paquet d'os fantomatique le fixaient sans relâche depuis tout à l'heure, mais il n'en avait cure et l'ignorait complètement. _"Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, je ne pourrais plus supporter cela longtemps. Potter n'est qu'à deux pas de ce faire trucider et... je suis coincé ici par ces..."_   
  
La porte s'ouvrit interrompant les sombres pensées de Voldemort. L'homme dans le corps d'un adolescent leva la tête et vis Remus entrer en coup de vent. Signaler au fantôme que ses services n'étaient plus utiles, qu'il le remplaçait. Voldemort retira ses lunettes, il avait réussi le sort pour modifier sa vision avec grande difficulté, vu l'état de ses pouvoirs et c'était temporaire, par surcroît. De quoi tuer de colère ! Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Remus faire les cent pas devant lui. Voldemort cligna des yeux et commença à ranger son bureau, sans quitter des yeux le loup-garou. Il plaça sa baguette bien en vue et lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger son bureau, il attendit que Remus ouvre la bouche ou ne s'assoie. Il l'observa, donc.   
  
Remus était échevelé, de larges cernes sous ses yeux en ternissaient l'or. Il était pâle et de fines marques plus pâles encore se laissaient voir sur sa peau, son cou, ses mains, vestiges de sa nuit tumultueuse. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose grisâtre, presque bleues et il ne cessait de se les mordre à sang. Il s'arrêta soudainement, corps raide, ses vêtements étriqués semblant trop large sur ses épaules, des mains nerveuses et dont on voyait les veines tordaient une feuille de papier moldu. Il baissa la tête et poussa un soupir.   
  
"Huh-hum ! fit Voldemort, haussant un sourcil en voyant Remus sursauter.  
- Oh... Je...  
- Bien, le bonjour, loup-garou ! Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service ? Autre le fait que je veux vous voir au bout d'une corde bien placé en hauteur !  
- Ha... Vol... Je veux dire, Thomas...  
- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Thomas Marvolo Riddle est mort ! _Capitche_ ! finit-il glacialement.  
- Vous semblez plutôt en forme pour un cadavre, rétorqua haineusement Remus, retrouvant sa répartie. Oh ! Excusez-moi, vous ressembliez à un zombie avant, paraît-il, alors votre Sainte Morte-Vivante, ce sera !  
- Vous débutez bien, allez, continuez à faire sortir la vapeur !  
- La... soupira, finalement, Remus. Tout ceci est de votre faute !  
- Le fait que je me retrouve dans cette pièce, dans cette école, en Angleterre n'est la faute de nul autre que Harry James Potter, gronda Voldemort, en se redressant, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
- ...Je vous concède ce point, approuva Remus, secouant la tête. Vous avez parfaitement raison, dans son égoïsme, Harry a provoq..."   
  
Remus s'arrêta, jeta un regard colérique dans la direction de Voldemort et se redressa. Il avait de la misère à rester en colère après l'homme s'il devait le regarder. Il grogna et se dirigea vers la sortie, il allait faire ses bagages. _"Je n'en aurai pas de besoin, finalement, pensa maussadement Remus. Ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité, ce soir... C'est ce qu'elle m'a écrit. Je vais lui envoyer ma réponse de ce pas, j'espère que le pinson n'est pas déjà parti, je ne saurai comment... Severus ?!?"_ La porte s'était ouverte pour laisser passer les professeurs de potion et de soin aux créatures magiques. Charlie sourit en voyant Remus, il sépara la distance entre eux de ses longues enjambées et le prit par le bras. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait avec son ami. Severus ne fit que s'accoter à la porte, barrant la sortie de la salle. Voldemort ne dit rien, il ne faisait qu'observer et prendre le plus de note possible. Il regardait surtout le jeu des émotions sur le visage placide, fatigué, du maître de potion.   
  
"Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi cette lettre ?  
- Charlie ! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, n'aurai-je pas droit à ma vie privée ?  
- Remus, pas avec tout ce qui se passe ici ! Si cette lettre provient de madame Rou, qu'elle t'ait fait passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, je crois que nous méritons de savoir...  
- Une minute, une minute ! Lulou Rou a écrit à Remus ? interrompit Voldemort, comprenant enfin.  
- Oui, elle a d'abord envoyé une beuglante au jeune Malfoy qui explosa dans la Grande Salle, il devait être trop fatigué pour aller ailleurs, en privée, raconta Charlie, sourire en coin, mais il s'assombrit vite. Elle refuse catégoriquement de vous aider Harry et vous. C'est désespérant ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a nommé Albus, Dumbie !  
- Cela lui convient bien, marmonna Voldemort, dans ses pensées de meurtre. Vous devez trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce problème, vous m'entendez ! Sachez que je sais me servir d'une arme blanche et que je n'aurai aucune misère à éviscérer Potter pour retrouver mon corps ou pour lui faire payer son imbécillité !  
- Sachez que vos menaces n'aident pas votre condition Voldemort.  
- Weasley ! À moins que vous ne préfèreriez me voir signer mes crimes avec le nom de Potter, ne jouez pas les insolents avec moi, et sortez chercher Malfoy pour qu'il lui écrive une lettre de menace digne de ce nom à cette pétasse !  
- Calmez-vous, Voldemort ! grogna Charlie, fatigué de l'entendre.  
- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?  
- C'est Severus qui a eu l'idée, c'était le seul endroit où aucun d'entre nous ne se trouvait. Les personnes que tu voulais éviter.  
- Je ne vous dirai rien, dit Remus s'approchant de la porte. Severus...  
- ...  
- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi, sortir. Je... dois aller..."   
  
Il leva la tête et regarda son béguin d'adolescence. Il lui fit un doux sourire fatigué. Severus ne fit que retourner son regard, pour se tasser après une minute de cette danse des yeux. Remus ouvrit la porte et sortit, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'étendit pour quelques heures. Il avait beaucoup de cours a donné, maintenant que Lucius n'était plus là...   
  
Charlie poussa un soupir en s'installant derrière la table. Il savait pertinemment que Severus ne voudrait pas surveiller Voldemort. Il lui fit signe de la tête et grogna lorsque la porte se referma derrière le maître de potion. Il se tourna dans la direction de Voldemort, il avait tant de questions à lui poser, elles ne seront peut-être pas la bienvenue, mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre l'arrivée de MacGonagall pour le cours de Transfiguration.   
  
Au même moment, Ron, Hermione et Neville retournaient dans leur tour, avec sur leurs talons Dean, Seamus et Ginny qui ne voulaient pas les laisser tranquille comme ils l'avaient demandé. Ils avaient trop de questions et ils savaient que le nouveau trio avait les réponses. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de pensée à la petite lettre qu'avait reçu Remus et qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Si elle acceptait ce qu'avait déclaré Neville et si elle voulait donner crédit à ce qu'avait dit monsieur Malfoy, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que contenait la lettre. Que voulait la sombre sorcière au loup-garou ? Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Seamus se racla la gorge fortement, en arrivant dans la salle des gryffondors. Elle leva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux Ginny.   
  
La benjamine des Weasley tournait son regard sur chacun de ses camarades. Pour tout dire, elle avait été surprise de voir que ces derniers jours Neville avait pu se faufiler dans les rangs de son grand frère. Elle avait entendu des railleries sur comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente pour lui, ils étaient amis, mais... Elle sonda son coeur plus profondément pour constater que la pitié y était pour beaucoup, déjà que l'année dernière, elle s'était servie de lui pour aller au bal, pour faire partie des plus grands. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, du tout, oh ses pieds pensaient bien autrement, mais le jeune homme avait été amusant en son genre et tellement courtois. C'était en grande partie le restant de cette année et le début de celle-ci qu'on les avait vu ensemble discutant de choses et d'autres. Pourtant, maintenant, elle se sentait envieuse, combien de fois avait-elle souhaité pouvoir être aussi proche de l'intelligente Hermione, proche de Harry ? Elle fronça un peu des sourcils et débuta la série de questions.   
  
"Alors, qui commence ?  
- Commence quoi ?  
- Ne joues pas ce jeu-là, frérot ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle avec Malfoy ?  
- Qui peut savoir ? répondit Ron, têtu. C'est Malfoy...  
- Il y a des noms qui ont été cités, Ron, lui rappela Dean. Ceux de Dumbledore, pensez pas que je n'ai pas compris le diminutif Dumbie, de Harry, et je crois pas que Malfoy connaisse tant de Potter, de Lupin, il n'y a pas d'autres "loups" que Harry ne connaisse. Par contre...  
- ...Nous n'arrivons pas à savoir qui pourrait bien être le copain de Potter, finit Dean.  
- De plus, je ne savais pas qu'il penchait de ce côté-là, reprit Seamus, fronçant des sourcils.  
- Je suis sûre qu'il ne penche pas de ce _côté_-là, grogna Ginny, jetant un regard noir dans leur direction. Ça veut sûrement pas impliquer ceci ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Et c'est qui le serpent qui pourra l'aider ? demanda Dean, un sourire moqueur en direction de la plus jeune d'entre eux.  
- Pourquoi les aider, lui et ce soi-disant copain ? C'est quoi leur problème, à part l'évident ? ricana Seamus en donnant des coups de coude à Dean qui riait aussi.  
- D'accord ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Mais pas ici, les autres pourraient entendre...  
- Venez dans notre dortoir...  
- Il n'en ait pas question, j'ai déjà ma réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je ne vais pas en ajouter d'autres à ma liste, okay. On va dehors avec nos affaires, nous avons moins de trente minutes avant le cours d'Histoire."   
  
Les quatre garçons se regardèrent ne comprenant rien à rien, ils haussèrent les épaules et montèrent dans leur dortoir, ils prirent leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent en face des portes de l'école à attendre les filles. Neville passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés et poussa un soupir, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il avait mal à la tête depuis hier soir et le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas. Et voilà que plus de personne allait être dans le secret. _"Mais qui a dit que ça devait rester secret ? Je suppose que cela venait de soi. Faudrait être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que si la nouvelle aventure d'Harry tombait entre de mauvaises oreilles, tout tournerait mal,"_ pensa le jeune garçon. Lorsque les filles les rejoignirent, c'était pour entendre Ginny hoquetée de surprise.   
  
"Eh ! C'est pas Malfoy et Blaise qui entrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid ?  
- ... Euh ! fit Ron qui s'était tourné rapidement pour les voir accompagnés de Pansy entrer définitivement dans la cabane de leur ami.  
- Hum ! fit Hermione, échangeant un coup d'oeil avec Neville, sachant parfaitement qui s'y trouvait.  
- Allons-y ! Ils organisent peut-être un mauvais coup pour le pauvre homme, grogna Dean, avec haine.  
- Ouais ! persifla Seamus, rictus colérique sur les lèvres.  
- Hum !  
- Sn... sursauta Ron.  
- Professeur Snape ! fit Hermione, un ton plus haut que son ami.  
- Que faîtes-vous ici ?  
- Nous allions faire un tour vers le lac, mentit Dean.  
- Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous disputer sur... renchérit Seamus.  
- Qui... qui...  
- Quel professeur était le plus ennuyant, dit un Neville tout rouge, sauvant Ginny.  
- Comprenez, monsieur, fit Hermione, nous allons avoir Histoire de la magie à travers les âges.  
- ..._Ils me prennent pour qui ? Maudits gosses !_ Continuez votre conversation si intéressante, dénigra-t-il, en s'éloignant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron.  
- Marchons, répondit Seamus. Vous pourrez commencer votre histoire depuis le début.  
- Oui, maintenant, quelque chose me revient, il faut dire que cela a fait la une de l'école un certain moment, est-ce que le problème de Harry et de son soi-disant copain aurait quelque chose à voir avec Lulou Rou ?" demanda Dean.   
  
Hermione, Ron et Neville se regardèrent quelques instants encore et décidèrent de leur raconter une version condensé, en omettant plusieurs noms, commençant par celui de Voldemort...   
  
_"Il est toujours fâché !"_ pensa Blaise, petit sourire en coin. Les trois serpentards étaient en direction de la hutte du demi-géant. Draco avait gardé le silence depuis la beuglante, ce fut Blaise qui mis à jour leur amie qui n'avait cessé de leur demander des explications à ce qu'avait dit Lulou. Tout ça, après avoir jeté les deux chiens de Malfoy. Blaise avait cru que Draco aurait piqué sa crise depuis, mais non, il gardait le silence, tout comme Pansy d'ailleurs. Il semblerait que depuis près d'une heure, il se faisait la conversation. Il haussa des épaules, sourire aux lèvres, la beuglante avait su le réveiller et il se sentait complètement au-dessus de cette histoire, maintenant, il ne savait pas pourquoi. En tout cas, il comprenait l'humeur meurtrière de son ami. Après avoir fumé pendant plus d'une demi-heure, tourné en rond, gribouillé, déchiré, gribouillé encore des parchemins, le jeune blond s'était décidé à aller voir Potter et lui donner la bonne nouvelle. En route, ils avaient entendu les rires, non cachés, des autres, même de leur camarades serpentards. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas entendu ou compris le nom de Potter, ils s'étaient pour la plupart arrêté à "lâche-moi les fesses" et ont sauté aux conclusions. Blaise, pour sa part, trouvait très drôle ce qui se disaient à voix basse. Il n'allait pas raconter ça à Draco... Peut-être lorsqu'il se serait calmé.   
  
_"... Ridiculisé !... Humilié !... Je vais le tuer et lui rire au nez... Plus question de continuer... ! Mon père, premièrement ! Mon amitié avec Lulou... ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Voldemort avec !... Connards de la pire espèce ! Plus aucune aide de ma part... !"_ Les idées de Draco n'étaient pas très claires. Il savait ce qu'il allait leur hurler à la face, ce qu'il allait dire à Potter. Il était dans une telle colère que cela ne paraissait même pas sur son visage. Il était mort de honte, son coeur s'était atrocement contracté en entendant la colère dans la voix de son amie. Il avait peur, son père ne voulait pas se réveiller, dormant sur son lit d'infirmerie aussi pâle que les draps. Rien n'allait plus, il voulait en sortir. Il voulait éclater... Il allait éclater, s'il ne faisait rien. Il attendrait son moment, juste en face de Emmerdeur-Potter. Ce sera d'un soulagement certain. Il était au moins juste assez lucide pour savoir où aller, la cabane du monstre à moitié humain.   
  
Pansy était en train de se repasser tout ce que lui avait dit Blaise. Elle pensait au moyen de sauver sa peau. Son père le lui avait dit, l'été prochain, elle rejoindrait les rangs des mangemorts espions de Voldemort. Le fait qu'il soit dans le corps de Potter la réjouissait, il -avec un peu de chance- avait peut-être pas tous ses pouvoirs d'adultes, seulement ceux de Potter. De plus, Lulou mettait k-o ses chances de retrouver son corps et même si elle avait voulu l'aider, son corps ressemblait à celui d'un gamin de 10 ans. Tout roulait sur des roulettes selon elle. _"Un accident est si vite arrivé et tout le monde pourra confirmer que le gamin est Harry Potter de toute façon..."_ Elle ne sortit de ses sombres pensées que lorsque la lourde porte de la cabane alla se fracasser contre le mur intérieur.   
  
Sirius, Peter et Harry sursautèrent tellement que le premier tomba en bas de sa chaise, le second s'ébouillanta avec son thé et que Harry avala de travers, s'étouffant. Le serpent qui les avait sentis de l'autre côté de la porte ne fit que se rapprocher de son "maître de l'instant". Blaise ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil devant la mauvaise humeur de son ami et entra à sa suite, refermant doucement la porte après Pansy. Sirius était tellement surpris qu'il ne quittait pas les enfants des yeux, l'horreur de s'être fait prendre dans sa forme humaine plein les yeux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait que la tempête éclata.   
  
"Maudit Potter ! C'est fini ! FI-NI ! À cause de tes conneries, imbécile, j'ai reçu une beuglante de Lulou qui m'explosa à la figure devant toute l'école et qui me renversa de ma chaise. À cause de ta si grande intelligence, mon père se retrouve dans un semblant de coma. À cause de ton stupide copain Voldemort, ma famille est déchirée ! À cause de ta empiternelle raverie gryffondor, ma vie est ruinée ! Je suis fatigué de toi, de tes tocards de copains, de tes lécheurs de cul ! C'est fini !  
- ...  
- Ah ! Oh ! Lulou m'a dit de te dire d'aller te faire mettre ailleurs connard ! Elle t'aidera pas, tu peux crever, elle en a rien à foutre, crétin."   
  
Silence. Blaise était sidéré, d'habitude, Draco savait très bien maîtrisé son langage lorsqu'en colère. Il n'éclatait pas non plus, il essayait de rester d'un calme frôlant la froideur et la quasi indifférence moqueuse. Il cligna des yeux en le fixant du regard, il mit la main à sa bouche rapidement, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui s'il éclatait de rire, maintenant. Mais les visages des occupants temporaire de la cabane étaient trop hilarant. Sirius tombait des nues, son filleul ne pourrait être sauvé de ce corps enfantin. Peter était livide et pâlissait toujours, la colère de son maître allait frapper qui pensez ? Harry avait les yeux hors de ses cavités oculaires et avait une petite main tremblante sur sa poitrine, serrant le vêtement fortement. Tellement que ses jointures étaient devenues aussi blanches que le drap recouvrant le lit sur lequel il s'était réveillé. Blaise tourna le dos à la scène et constata la présence de leur professeur de potion qui venait à peine d'entrer. Il semblait sidérer, il clignait des yeux lentement en regardant Draco qui essayait de reprendre contenance. Le jeune homme passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, tentant de les arranger, il lissait sa robe et époussetait des grains de poussières invisibles. Blaise tourna son regard vers Pansy qui se tenait dans son coin et semblait tout simplement contente de n'avoir jamais mis en colère son meilleur ami.   
  
Blaise leur tourna tous le dos et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, il la poussa avec force, elle était plus lourde qu'elle ne le semblait. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'ouvrir, c'était pour éclater de rire. La fatigue n'aidait pas son cas, il riait et riait. Ces derniers temps, il trouvait qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps à s'esclaffer hystériquement. Il continua à rire, jusqu'à ce que, inquiète, Pansy ne le secoua. Il se retourna vers elle, s'arrêta pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et alla prendre la place de Sirius qui s'était redressé du sol, prit une bouchée dans sa purée et grignota ses légumes. Le plat était un peu refroidi, ils avaient mis du temps avant de se mettre à table. Harry avait tout raconté à Pettigrew et Sirius avait continué sur ce qui s'était passé dans l'enceinte de l'école.   
  
"Oh ! fit-il, sourcil à la ligne de ses cheveux, les regardant. Continuez, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.  
- Je te hais, Blaise, dit Draco, toujours fâché.  
- Je sais, mais ça te passera, comme d'habitude. Tout te passe. Tu veux continuer ta litanie, ton mélodrame ?  
- Mélodrame ? Ce n'était pas des blagues, Blaise, répondit-il froidement.  
- Je sais, mais continue, je t'en prie.  
- Va te faire mettre !  
- Quand tu veux beauté ! minauda-t-il, en battant des cils.  
- Je ne t'écoute plus, connard, marmonna-t-il, boudant.  
- Je... Malfoy !  
- Quoi, Potter ?  
- Tu dois faire quelque...  
- Je savais que vous étiez tous bouchés, mais pas à ce point. Je quitte, c'est fini, va trouver ton coursier ailleurs. Demande à Voldemort de t'aider, il a tellement de pouvoir qu'il pourrait facilement la trouver. Allez lui demander son aide vous-même, je ne veux plus être dans cette histoire. C'est fini !  
- Tu comprends pas !  
- Je m'en fous ! hurla-t-il. Je m'en vais, bon !  
- Non, Voldemort est impuissant.  
- Euurrk ! J'avais pas besoin de savoir ses problèmes de... lévitation !  
- Blaise ! Sors ta tête du trou, grogna Harry. _Même si je suis arrivé à la même conclusion !_ J'ai un corps de gamin, okay, mais lui possède les pouvoirs d'un enfant qui commence à peine à savoir quoi faire avec une baguette -et je parle de la vrai baguette magique.  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'étrangla légèrement Blaise, dans son pudding.  
- Te gênes surtout pas, marmona Sirius, le foudroyant, sans effet, du regard.  
- Non ! C'est pour ça que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou si nous ne retrouvons pas ton amie.  
- Han ! soupira Draco, doigts sur les yeux. Je ne veux rien savoir. Je m'en vais, trouvez vous-même un moyen de communiquer avec elle. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec tes histoires, Potter. C'est terminé.  
- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, trembla Pettigrew.  
- Hé ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être mêlé à tout ça, d'accord ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais payer pour les bêtises de Potter, hein ? Quelqu'un trouve ça juste, ici ? J'ai dit que c'était fini et ça l'est. _À la revoyure !_ J'ai des cours !  
- Oh ! Merde ! s'écria Blaise, en finissant le jus de citrouille, avant de courir après son ami.  
- Juste une chose avant de partir, dit Pansy calmement.  
- Quoi ? grogna Draco, sur le seuil de la porte.  
- Je croyais que vous étiez mort, vous ?  
- ..."   
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Peter qui devenait de plus en plus livide. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Harry Potter, pour savoir ce que le garçon allait dire. _"Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser la formule pour lui effacer la mémoire. C'était quoi encore ?"_ pensa en paniquant intérieurement l'homme en suant à grosse goutte. Harry poussa un soupir contrit et se tourna vers les serpentards :   
  
"Ce soir, revenez ce soir, ici, avec les autres, si vous le pouvez. Tout sera expliqué et une solution sera peut-être trouvée.  
- Vraiment ?... C'est d'accord. Quant à vous deux, suivez-moi, grogna Pansy.  
- Pardon ! fit Draco de mauvaise humeur, en la suivant, les sourcils levés.  
- Elle est en colère, lui murmura Blaise, sourire en coin.  
- Vous allez en entendre parler ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez laissé des parties importantes de votre histoire de côté, comme messieurs Peter Pettigrew et Black !" leur disait-elle en s'éloignant.   
  
Severus qui s'était tenu très tranquille se fit voir. Il s'approcha et lorsque les voix des jeunes gens eurent disparus, il dit à Sirius :   
  
"Black, quelque chose de grave se prépare pour Remus et...  
- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ? nargua Sirius, se souvenant de la veille et de ses révélations.  
- J'aimerais finir, Black ! cingla Severus en plissant des yeux. Il a reçu un mot de Lulou Rou après la beuglante et il nous cache quelque chose. Charlie a essayé de savoir, mais il reste muet comme une tombe, il fuit nos questions... Peut-être que toi, son meilleur ami, tu auras meilleur chance. Je prendrai assez au sérieux ce que nous aurait dit monsieur Malfoy hier.  
- Je te prends au sérieux, Snape ! H... Harry a fait un rêve...  
- Et cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'en avais pas fait. J'espérais que ce soit un cauchemar ordinaire, mais Sirius nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé cette nuit dans le bureau du professeur. Et... j'ai vraiment peur, fit le jeune garçon, mains dans les cheveux les coudes sur ses genoux rondelettes.  
- Très bien, dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'ai des cours à donner, je jetterai un coup d'oeil sur Remus avant la fin de la journée et je lui dirai que vous avez fait un... rêve, monsieur Potter."   
  
Harry regarda le professeur de potion s'éloigner. Il se tourna vers Sirius et le supplia d'aller voir Remus. Il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment. Sirius refusait, il n'allait pas le laisser seul avec le rat ! C'est à ce moment que Nagini se fit entendre et comprendre de Harry.   
  
**"Il fffaudrait que ssset imbésssil comprenne que le tah de viande ne peut vous faire de mal, issssi.  
- Je ssssais, mais ssson insstinct protecteur esst sssi fort ! Quel borné !  
- Je vais ressster avec vous et ils zy vont enssssemble.  
- Bonne idée, Nagini ! Rien ne peuh m'arriver, puissssque persssonne ne ssait que je sssuis, là.  
- Très peuh !  
- Mersssi, Nag.  
- Nagini. Pas de diminutifff, enffant !**  
- O... Okay ! Bon, Sirius, tu vas devoir y aller avec Pettigrew. Vous serez plus rapide, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, j'ai confiance en Pettigrew pour ça.  
- Harry ! C'est ce serpent qui t'a donné cette idée ! fit Sirius, en regardant Nagini en plissant des yeux. Et Snape va lui jeter un coup d'oeil.  
- Après ses cours, et moi, je veux que tu sois au courant de son bien-être tout de suite. Je suis un grand garçon...  
- ...  
- ... en réalité ! grogna Harry, devant les regards moqueurs de son parrain et de Nagini. Et Nagini va me tenir compagnie.  
- Le serpent... D'accord ! Juste pour que tu ne cours pas toi-même y aller, si je prends trop de temps. Allez, le rat. Transfigure-toi !  
- Oh ! Sirius !  
- Quoi !  
- Pettigrew doit rester intact, s'il te plaît ! Pas de bataille, c'est Remus l'important, en ce moment.  
- Pff !"   
  
Pettigrew n'eut même pas le temps de se sentir offenser que personne ne lui demanda son avis. Il était trop ancré à l'idée d'être seul avec Sirius pour cette soi-disant mission, seul. Tout pouvait lui arriver, les gens trouveraient ça comique, un petit rat se faisant pourchasser par un gros chien noir :"Oh qu'ils sont mignons, ils sont en train de jouer !" Ce serait la fin pour lui...   
  
"Pettigrew, tu te réveilles, merde ! cria Sirius.  
- Ouais, ouais ! Je te suis, marmonna l'homme rondelet, en se transformant.  
- Pff ! J'pourrais l'écrabouiller, maintenant !  
- Sirius, s'il te plaît !  
- Tu es trop charitable !  
- ...Seulement, si cela peut me servir à l'avenir, ce que dit Balthazar," murmura le petit garçon, en leur ouvrant la porte.   
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir à la table d'Hagrid. Il poussa un soupir en regardant Nagini qui s'était roulée en boule et ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il allait s'ennuyer à mourir, il prit le fourresansfond que lui avait trouvé Pettigrew et retira un grimoire. Il haussa un sourcil et se mit à lire. Il allait peut-être trouver un sort intéressant. On avait beau tenté le renier, mais bien utilisée, la magie noire devenait le meilleur ami du petit sorcier désespéré. _"Et je le suis !"_   
  
Sous sa forme canine, Sirius essayait de voir s'il pouvait tuer le rat qui trottinait devant lui et le faire passer pour un accident à Harry. _"Connaissant cette tête de cochon, il va vouloir user d'un veritaserum pour me démasquer, alors que le connard serait déjà depuis longtemps refroidi,"_ soupira Sirius face à ce trait de caractère tout à fait Potter, l'intégrité. Il détestait Pettigrew, encore plus que Voldemort et le voir en vie le mettait hors de lui. C'était la trahison... Cela lui avait un grand mal, mais cela avait fait un plus grand mal à la famille Potter. Son meilleur ami, mort de façon atroce pour-on-ne-sait-quelle-raison et... _"Arrête, Sirius ! Sinon, tu ne pourras plus répondre de tes actions ! Pense à comment tu vas aimer le tuer, lorsque ces imbéciles du ministère te demanderont ton souhait le plus cher pour se faire pardonner. La torture du rat, ce serait possible ?"_   
  
Pettigrew détestait sa situation, il aurait préféré se retrouver à l'arrière, mais Black avait violemment aboyé après lui lorsqu'il avait essayé de ralentir sa cadence. Il était terrifié, il était sûr que Sirius manigançait un "accident", même si son filleul lui avait demandé de ne pas lui faire du mal. Et le rat était toujours perplexe, il se demandait pourquoi Harry le voulait en un seul morceau. Pourquoi il objectait au fait de laisser Sirius le terrorise un peu ? "_Il ne m'a sûrement pas pardonné ma traîtrise et ma lâcheté, alors pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que j'ai tenté de l'aider en pensant, par mégarde, qu'il était mon maître ? Drôle de mégarde, dire que je pensais que mon maître était tombé sur la tête... Il n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois la mort imminente de Potter..."_   
  
Peter calma ses pensées lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de Remus. C'était celui qu'il préférait. Des trois de ses anciens amis, il était le plus mature. Il refusait de se moquer de lui lorsque les deux autres ne se trouvaient pas de serpentards ou Snape à se mettre sous la dent. C'était pour cela qu'il avait que peu hésité pour venir voir ce qui n'allait pas avec le loup-garou. Il regarda à gauche et à droite et se retransforma rapidement. Des deux, il était le seul que les enfants ne reconnaîtraient. Premièrement, il était mort depuis longtemps et deuxièmement, ils voyaient la face de Black dans tous les journaux depuis plus de deux ans. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Black et entra rapidement à son tour. Sirius redevint humain et se dirigea directement vers le lit de Remus. Il était sous les draps, il dormait profondément. Il n'avait même pas remué lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Ce que trouvait bizarre Sirius. D'habitude, même dans son sommeil, il était difficile, voir impossible, de surprendre Remus. Il devait vraiment être fatigué.   
  
"Black ! appela Peter dans un murmure.  
- Quoi ! répondit Sirius, tout bas, tout en montrant son agacement.  
- Viens, voir. C'est le message de Lulou, rien de bon...  
- Mmm ! On le garde... Non ! Retranscris-le sur un bout de parchemin et on s'en va. Il faut aller voir le directeur, le plus rapidement possible. Mais avant de partir, continua l'homme, en cherchant dans la garde-robe et la malle de Remus, nous allons devoir jeter un sort à sa porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.  
- Il est tombé sur la tête ! C'est un piège, c'est certain !  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a l'intention de partir la rencontrée ?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu jeter un sort à sa port, alors ?  
- ...Juste une précaution. Nous connaissons Remus, toujours près à se sacrifier si cela peut aider. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce sacrifice. Cette femme est dangereuse quoique dise jeune Malfoy.  
- Laissez-moi être le juge de cela et je suis toujours capable de me défendre, au dernière nouvelle."   
  
Remus les fit sursauter, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Remus leur jetait le sort de pétrification. Il grimaça en entendant leur corps s'écraser au sol, il sortit du lit et leur jeta un regard désolé. Il poussa un soupir et s'étira. Il ne dormait pas lorsque les deux homme entrèrent dans sa chambre, il les avaient entendu venir, de toute façon, depuis un certain moment avant que Peter n'ouvre la porte. Sa relaxation étant dérangée et comme il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, il fit semblant de dormir. À un moment, il était certain que Sirius l'avait démasqué, mais Peter avait distrait l'homme à temps.   
  
"Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je vais rencontrer cette femme seulement pour discuter. Mmm ! C'est encore loin de l'heure du rendez-vous, mais je ne veux pas que l'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues, alors vous...  
- Remus ! la voix de Snape se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- Et merde, vous vous êtes passez le mot ? N'ayez pas ces regards victorieux, je vais évincer ce mec le plus rapidement possible, leur dit-il tout bas avant de monter la voix. Euh ! Severus, attends une minute... Je... Je ne suis pas décent !"   
  
Remus sourit en voyant Peter rougir et Sirius lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Il les souleva tranquillement et doucement avec sa baguette et les mit en position assise dans le fond de sa garde-robe. Remus pensa au message retranscrit et se pencha sur Peter, le lui prit dans la poche. _"Je vais devoir les détruire... Non, il leur faut une piste sur l'endroit où je me retrouverais ! Juste au cas, il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je n'ai pas entièrement confiance en cette femme, mais je ne vais pas les laisser me dissuader de la rencontrer. Surtout si je vais pouvoir aider Harry !"_ pensa Remus en se redressant et refermant la porte. Il se déshabilla rapidement, déposa tous ses vêtements sur la grosse malle au pied de son lit et enfila une robe de chambre, en laine épaisse. Elle était assez chaude et assez lourde pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais il avait un plan derrière la tête si Severus lui causait quelques difficultés.   
  
Il ouvrit la porte devant un Severus qui allait recogner. Il le laissa entrer en se tassant sur le côté et le regarda. Il sourit en voyant la perplexité et le doute dans les yeux du maître de potion. Il devait se demander pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps à Remus pour enfiler seulement une robe de chambre. Remus se dirigea vers sa table de travail et prit le morceau de papier moldu que lui avait envoyé Lulou et le mit dans sa poche. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Severus et lui rappela pourquoi il était là. Pour mettre un peu de sens dans la tête du loup-garou et peut-être physiquement l'empêcher de faire une folie.   
  
"Alors, que me vaut cette visite ?  
- Vous le savez très bien, Lupin.  
- Oh, c'est vrai ! Charlie et toi n'avez pas réussi à me faire dire ce qu'il y avait sur le papier, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas réussir, Severus. Hum ! Est-ce que Voldemort ce serait calmer ?  
- N'essayez pas de changer le sujet, Lupin. Il est question de vous, ici, vous qui allez commettre une horrible bévue.  
- Vraiment et qu'en sais-tu ?  
- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, malgré ce que vous pouvez bien penser. J'ai abrégé ce cours avec mes étudiants de septième et, pour mon dernier cours de la journée, dans une trentaine de minutes, j'ai réussi à me faire remplacer par le directeur. Je voulais essayer de vous convaincre de nous révéler, de vous-même, le contenu de la lettre de madame Rou, avant d'en toucher mot au directeur. Sachez que je ne vous lâcherai pas d'une semelle tant que cette histoire ne sera pas régler.  
- _Sache que je te lécherai les bottes en cauchemar, Snape. Merci !_ pensa avec trépidation Sirius.  
- C'est pas vrai... Mais c'est ma vie privée et... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ?  
- Pas grand chose, mais une mort inutile est tout cela, inutile !  
- Je suis touché, Severus, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
- Vous allez rencontrer cette femme.  
- M... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire à une rencontre de toute manière ? grogna Remus, en lui tournant le dos, se massant le front d'une main et préparant sa baguette de l'autre.  
- Je n'ai jamais pris au sérieux le bouffon de la famille Malfoy, mais j'ai toujours pris au sérieux son frère. Lorsqu'il me dit que son jumeau est médium, je le crois. Même si cela peut paraître tiré par les cheveux.  
- La parole d'un serpentard à un autre, soupira Remus avec envie.  
- Potter a... a fait un cauchemar...  
- Harry ! s'écria Remus, en se raidissant, sans se tourner. Il va bien ?  
- Il est inquiet, très inquiet, même. Il croit que son rêve soit prémonitoire et pour cette fois, j'aimerais pencher en sa faveur.  
- _Faut que je rapporte ça à Harry, il va se marrer !_ ricana silencieusement le parrain de celui-ci.  
- Il rêvé à quoi ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Avant qu'Albus ne m'ait tout raconté en détail, j'aurais cru à des fadaises, mais là...  
- Severus...  
- Je ne bougerai pas, Remus, et vous pouvez lâcher votre baguette, s'il vous plaît, et tournez-vous lentement. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre de la sorte et je vous connais, rappelez-vous en. Vous êtes têtu, je sais que vous allez tenter de m'arrêter.  
- Et tu as tellement raison, Severus," fit Remus, en riant tout bas.   
  
Il se tourna très doucement, baguette en main, le long de son corps, mais son autre main retenait le devant de sa robe de chambre. Il avait réussi à défaire le noeud qui le tenait et rapidement, il la laissa glisser de ses épaules se révélant ainsi entièrement nu. Severus resta bouche-bée, voyant son collègue de travail sous un nouveau jour. Il cligna des yeux, semblant ne pouvoir détacher son regard du corps de Remus. Ce dernier trouva cela plutôt très flatteur, mais il avait à faire, donc la paralysie momentanée de Severus dura juste assez longtemps pour que Remus l'ait sous... son autre sort. Avec un large sourire, le loup-garou bondit pour rattraper le corps rigide qui allait tomber au sol. Severus, les joues en feu, le mitraillait du regard. Remus lui offrit un large sourire et le déposa doucement au sol. Il s'habilla rapidement, sachant que le pauvre Severus faisait tout pour regarder ailleurs. _"Je ne vois pas tellement pas ce qui le fascinait ! Ce corps couvert de cicatrices..."_ se dit Remus, avec amertume. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha sur Severus.   
  
"Je suis désolé, Severus, mais je suis réellement décidé à la rencontrer. Et oui, tu avais deviné juste, offre-toi une médaille ! Regarde-moi pas comme ça. Sirius et Peter n'ont pas réussi à me faire changer d'idée avec leurs yeux en colère, ce sera pas toi. Hum ! Je sais qu'on va vous découvrir, mais je serai longtemps parti, continua-t-il. Alors, voudras-tu, s'il te plaît, exaucer le souhait de Luchaviel Malfoy et veiller sur son frère à ma place ? Merci, t'es un chou ! dit-il, faisant fi du regard non changer du maître de potion. Bon, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer la compagnie et qu'eux autres non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix."   
  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa garde-robe et déposa Severus au milieu des deux autres. Les trois lui jetaient des regards meurtriers. _"J'aimerais tellement voir l'expression faciale de la personne qui va les découvrir ici. Oh ! J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un qui connaisse le secret de Peter et Sirius... Vraiment désolé, les gars, mais je ne peux pas tout prévoir. Priez que ce soit Dumbledore qui vous découvre. Moi, je dois convaincre mademoiselle Rou d'aider Harry. Je pourrais peut-être faire une sorte d'échange... Avec quoi ?"_ pensa Remus en leur offrant un baiser envolé et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit les deux messages et les mit sous son oreiller, laissant dépasser un petit bout. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le découvre trop vite. Que d'émotion ! Il n'était même pas encore trois heures de l'après-midi et son rendez-vous était à neuf heures. Il allait donner son cours. Il sortit, il allait devoir barricader sa porte, juste au cas. _"Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Charlie ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans mes affaires à son tour."_   
  
Severus avait envie de se fracasser la tête sur un mur, il s'était pourtant dit que rien ne le distrairait de sa "mission". Et le voilà prisonnier, avec trois autres malchanceux, ou imbéciles, il ne s'était pas encore décidé là-dessus, dans une garde-robe. Il avait regardé Charlie très mal, le jeune homme avait les yeux qui semblaient trouver leur situation drôle ! _"Je ne la trouve pas amusante pour un sou ! Combien de temps a passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus n'a pas encore fait d'apparition pour me sortir de là ? Oh ! Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais allé discuter avec Remus !! Mais quel con !"_   
  
Sirius était sidéré, il savait que son ami avait des couilles, mais pas à ce point-là. Remus était de l'autre côté, en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un de ses élèves du matin qui l'avait raté à son bureau et eux, ils se retrouvaient cacher là comme des : _"Squelettes dans le placard de quelqu'un. Et je crois que depuis qu'il est ici, Charlie a envie de mourir de rire. En parlant d'envie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si l'un de nous... ? Oh, j'ai tellement pas l'intention de penser à ça, REMUS !!"_   
  
Peter était pétrifié, il détestait le noir. Ce n'était pas la peur qui remontait de son enfance quand ses cousins... Non, c'était la peur qui provenait du temps qu'il avait passé avec Voldemort. Les tests nocturnes que ce dernier le forçait à passer pour "forger" son caractère. Les meurtres qu'il avait signés de son nom, sa trahison... _"Peter, calme-toi ! Ça servira à quoi, hein ! Tu peux pas bouger, tu es coincé ici, tu ne peux pas crier... Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est subir... Oh, maman !"_   
  
Charlie était de bonne humeur, cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il se trouvait là, ce devait être pour ça, car les trois autres hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'aller lorsque Remus avait ouvert la porte. Il avait fini ses cours, avait pris un souper tôt pour pouvoir se dorloter de bonne heure dans son lit, mais il avait décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur Remus avant. Juste pour voir s'il ne pourrait lui parler de ce qu'avait bien pu lui écrire Lulou. Il avait cogné à la porte, Remus l'avait laissé entrer avec bonhomie. Il lui avait tourné le dos en disant une parole quelconque, quand tout d'un coup, paf ! Il entendait la formule et il s'écrasait au sol. Il n'avait rien compris, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne parle.   
  
"Désolé, Charlie ! Mmm, je dis ça vraiment souvent aujourd'hui ! Euh ! Je n'allais pas te laisser tenter d'abattre mes oreilles avec le même discours que Severus. Ou te laisser le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour me coincer dans ma chambre comme Sirius et Peter. Bon, il n'y a plus de cours pour la journée et je suis sûr qu'Albus va vous trouver avant demain... Enfin ! Je vous le souhaite. Oui, je vois la question dans tes yeux, Charlie. J'ai rendez-vous avec la louve... Eh ! C'est comme qui dirait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, hein !"   
  
Et voilà comment, il se retrouvait avec les trois hommes. Tout ce qu'espérait le jeune Weasley, c'était qu'on les retrouve avant le lendemain matin, sinon il y aurait panique. _"Qui eût cru que Remus était de cette graine-là ? J'trouve ça amusant, en plus. Oh ! Les regards que m'ont jeté les trois autres avant que la porte ne se ferme étaient trop drôle !"_ pensa Charlie, ses yeux larmoyants lorsque la porte de la garde-robe s'ouvrit.   
  
"Hum ! Il est près de six heures et on va bientôt souper, je vais aller dire à Albus que nous soupons ensemble. Trois tête valent mieux qu'une pour trouver la solution pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais laisser la porte de la garde-robe ouverte, je ne voudrais pas que vous développiez une phobie à la noirceur ou au petit espace, je me sentirais vraiment trop coupable. Vous voulez quelque chose de spéciale pour souper ?  
- ...(regards meurtriers, supplicatif et amusé)  
- Je vois. Je ne serai pas long, donc. Je vais chercher quelque chose à la cuisine... soupira Remus. Peut-être du café ! On dirait que c'est la journée "Visiter Remus !" aujourd'hui... Oh ! Je vais peut-être faire un léger détour par l'infirmerie, je ferai vite...  
- ...  
- Remus ! J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec vous.  
- _Alléluia !_ hurla silencieusement Sirius, les larmes aux yeux de soulagement.  
- _Enfin !_ pensa Severus avec gratitude.  
- _Merci, Seigneur ! Je change de camp quand vous voulez !_ s'écria Peter, pleurant presque de joie.  
- _Hé ! Je viens juste d'arriver, allez-vous en, Albus !_ bouda déçu Charlie.  
- Pff ! Devrais-je ou ne devrais-je pas ? N'ayez pas ces airs soulagés, vous ne sortirez pas d'affaire. Tu l'as dit, Severus, je suis têtu. J'arrive Albus, donnez-moi, un instant, cria-t-il, en refermant la porte.  
- _Le coup de la robe de chambre de chambre ? Ça ne marchera pas avec lui !_ pensa avec horreur et honte Severus.  
- ...  
- Ah ! Remus ! Comment allez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter depuis votre départ de mon bureau ce matin.  
- Je sais. Assoyez-vous.  
- Merci.  
- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Albus ?  
- Minerva m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé durant le dîner, aujourd'hui.  
- Oh !  
- Alors ? Que voulait mademoiselle Rou ?  
- Juste me rencontrer au Pré-au-Lard, dans deux heures.  
- Vraiment, elle est ici ? Mmm ! Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'y aller tout de même. Souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit monsieur Luchaviel Malfoy. - Je sais, mais elle n'a pas spécifié si je devais venir seul ou non. J'ai convaincu Sirius d'y aller sous sa forme canine avec moi, et j'allais demander à Charlie de venir aussi.  
- Bonne idée ! Demandez à Severus de vous accompagner aussi, plus vous serez, moindre sera le danger.  
- Vous avez raison, j'aurais dû y penser moi-même.  
- Bien, je vais de ce pas chercher notre maître de potion. Il faut que je lui fasse un rapport.  
- Alors, avez-vous aimé cela remplacer, Severus ?  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- De quoi ? _Oh merde !_  
- Que je l'ai remplacé ?  
- Oh ! Il est passé une trentaine de minutes avant le cours, en question, il voulait me conv... de... il voulait discuter de ce qui avait été dit, hier, à propos de Lucius, lui et moi. Comment cela allait affecter notr...  
- Votre "avenir" ? demanda Albus en essayant de ne pas rire, de peur de blesser Remus.  
- Ce n'était pas ses termes, mais c'était très personnel. Alors, veuillez me pardonner, si je ne peux vous révéler davantage.  
- Remus.  
- Oui ?  
- Je connais Severus et je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait demander de le remplacer pour qu'il puisse venir discuter de ceci avec vous.  
- Qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet homme ?  
- Remus.  
- Oh ! D'accord, je vais vous dire..."   
  
Mais avant de déclarer quoi que ce soit, Remus donna un coup de pied au siège du directeur l'envoyant par en arrière, il le frappa du même sort que ses quatre premières victimes et rattrapa le pauvre homme, juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Tout cela prit moins de trois secondes. Il porta un Albus choqué dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte de la garde-robe et l'assis entre Charlie et Severus. Il se redressa, il se craqua les épaules, il était rouillé. Il devrait peut-être commencer à s'entraîner, il avait une plus grande force et rapidité que la moyenne des hommes, mais aujourd'hui... Il avait failli manquer son coup avec Albus. Le directeur avait déjà pointé sa baguette dans sa direction lorsqu'il lui avait jeté son sort. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il reporta son attention sur ses victimes. Albus avait toujours son air choqué. Severus regardait le directeur avec exaspération du coin de l'oeil. Sirius regardait Remus comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Peter semblait vouloir vomir d'un instant à l'autre, mais le sort n'allait pas le lui permettre. Charlie... était mort de rire. C'était étrange de le voir pleurer, mais sans aucune expression faciale. Remus pouvait seulement voir ses yeux qui larmoyaient, mais d'amusement.   
  
"Directeur, pourquoi vous n'avez pas accepté mes dires et décampé. Vous étiez le seul à pouvoir les libérer sans que les autres ne le sachent. Maintenant, j'ai peur que ce soit Minerva qui vous sauve tous et qu'elle ait une attaque en vous voyant tous les cinq, ici. Que vont-ils penser de moi, là ?  
- _Un peu tard pour y penser, non ?_ hurla Severus dans sa tête.  
- Je ne reviendrai pas, finalement. J'allais le faire, mais non. J'y vais à l'avance, avec un peu de chance, elle sera, là. Sinon, je l'attendrai, j'amène un hibou avec moi, juste pour envoyer un mot à... Hum !  
- _À aucun des autres professeurs, Remy ! S'il te plaît, pense à Peter et à moi, mais pense surtout à moi !_  
- Je l'enverrai à Hermione. Cette enfant est très intelligente, elle saura suivre les instructions.  
- _Hum ! Bravo !_ pensa avec hargne Severus. _C'est intelligent ! Si elle se fait prendre hors de sa maison après le couvre-feu, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ?_  
- T'inquiètes pas, Severus. Je lui suggérerai de prendre sa cape. Tu sais, celle que tu détestes tant, sourit Remus, avant de soupirer et de reprendre son sérieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir, je dois bien finir cette année et... J'ai vraiment à vous parler, Lucius et toi.  
- _Oh, s'il te plaît ! C'est le moment ?_ grogna Sirius.  
- Te moque pas, Sirius, c'est sérieux. Bon, je vous dis aurevoir !"   
  
Remus referma la porte. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et rédigea le message pour Hermione. Il réfléchit un peu et haussa des épaules, il n'allait que barrer à clé sa chambre. Il se leva, souffla les bougies et sortit. Il était plus de six heures et demi. Il mit la clé à la porte et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Poppy le regarda entrer en souriant doucement, aucun changement depuis qu'on le lui avait amené très tôt ce matin. Elle trouvait cela charmant qu'un être tel Lucius puisse recevoir autant de visiteurs. Elle était seulement mécontente du fait qu'elle doive mentir sur la condition de l'homme à chaque visite. Elle ne pouvait pas dire aux jeunes qui semblaient vraiment inquiets que leur professeur était dans un coma, mais qu'il dormait et qu'il ne devait pas être déranger. Remus ne resta pas longtemps, il fit ses aurevoirs à l'homme comateux et alla chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Les elfes étaient toujours aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un dans leur antre et de pouvoir servir ce quelqu'un. Il eut une pensée pour le projet SALE de Hermione, mais il failli s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme. _"La pauvre, elle n'a plus vraiment le temps de penser à ça, avec tout ce qui arrive."_ Il les remercia de leur gentillesse et réussit à décrocher Dobby de ses souliers pour pouvoir monter à la volière. Il emprunta un tout petit hibou, l'oiseau hésita un peu avant de sauter sur sa main gantée. Il lui demanda, sans inflextion dans la voix, à l'oiseau de s'envoler aux abords de la forêt et de l'attendre, il allait l'y retrouver. Il redescendit tous les escaliers, sans rencontrer âmes qui vivent, se fiant à ses sens pour l'empêcher de faire des rencontre, justement. Les personnages des portraits ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Il réussit à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans problème.   
  
_"Quelle journée tumultueuses ! J'ai fait assez de bêtises en quelques heures pour tenir plusieurs années... Je me demande s'ils vont me pardonner ce coup-là. Charlie avait l'air de bien rigoler, je crois qu'il était plutôt content de voir que je n'avais plus l'air désespéré. Sirius me pardonnera ça, mais je sais qu'il va chercher un moyen pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Peter... Pff ! Si jamais il survit à cette épisode dans mon placard, il sera beaucoup trop content d'être dehors pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, que voudra-t-il faire ? Albus ? Oh ! Après un moment, je crois qu'il va trouver sa situation comique et il m'échauffera les oreilles pour m'être mis en danger de la sorte. Severus... Mmmm ! Un autre cas, je ne crois pas qu'il va oublier de sitôt,"_ finit de penser Remus en se retenant de rire.   
  
Il cessa de penser au kidnappés lorsqu'il arriva aux bords de la forêt. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Harry n'avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil dehors au moment de son passage. De toute façon, il marchait tellement silencieusement qu'il aurait fallu une superbe ouïe pour l'entendre ou être un animal. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres de nervosité et s'enfonça dans la forêt, il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'aperçoive des fenêtres de l'école. Il chercha l'oiseau, mais ce fut lui qui le trouva. Il vola vers lui et s'installa sur son épaule. Remus sourit en s'assoyant à même le sol, s'accotant au tronc d'un arbre encore en santé. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le morceau de pain qu'il avait apporté exprès, il le brisa et le donna par petit bout à l'oiseau, pour le remercier d'être venu.   
  
Lorsqu'il entendit des pas sur le sol avec son tapis feuillus sec et craquant, il se raidit et se leva lentement. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où il croyait provenir les bruits de pas. Il n'appela pas. _"Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à neuf heures. Elle serait plus d'une heure à l'avance, si c'est elle. Je me demande ai elle m'attendait depuis plus longtemps que ça ?"_   
  
"Hello, monsieur Lupin ! fit une voix masculine.  
- Qu... C'est une blague ! Qui est-ce ?  
- Oh ! Pardon, je me nomme, Arman delaMeurtrière, fit un jeune homme blond aux yeux sombres en lui apparaissant.  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Rien du tout, fit un autre homme, très costaud, sortant de l'ombre. Je me nomme, Vulcan delaLucarne.  
- Vraiment, rien, mimiqua le troisième homme aux yeux verts luisants de folie s'approchant de la lumière. Oh ! Je suis, Ronan delaLunette.  
- Oh ! Arrêtez, vos idioties, les gars ! Salut, Remus Lupin.  
- Euh ! Bien le bonsoir... Est-ce que vous serez une sorte d'escorte pour m'amener à Lulou ?  
- C'est un peu ça, oui, fit Arman en éclatant de rire avec les deux autres hommes.  
- _Voldemort avait raison, on dirait le rire d'un groupe de hyènes !_ Alors qui êtes-vous et où est-elle ? C'est bien elle qui m'a donné rendez-vous ?  
- Oui, répondit calmement Vulcan.  
- Cessez de vous moquer de moi, où est-elle ?  
- Mais je suis là.  
- Vous êtes Lulou Rou ?" s'écria Remus, les yeux grands ouverts. 


	9. 8

**Chapitre 8  
Les professeurs et le directeur ont disparus !**   
  
_"Bien ! Ne panique pas, Minerva, ce n'est pas le moment. C'est une perte de temps par ailleurs. Albus qui disparaît comme ça, sans rien dire... Tirer par les cheveux, mais c'est encore plausible. Que Remus, Severus et Charlie disparaissent en même temps... Tous les quatre hommes, presque en même temps... C'est louche ! Calme-toi, ma vieille, ce n'est pas le moment..."_   
  
C'était l'après-midi du mercredi 27 septembre et personne ne savait où pouvait se trouver leur directeur, leurs professeurs de potion, de défense contre la magie noire et de soin aux créatures magiques. Un vent de panique soufflait très doucement à Hogwarts. Fred, George, Ron et Ginny paniquaient déjà eux. Des deux de leurs aînés, c'était Charlie le plus responsable, il ne pouvait pas disparaître de la sorte. Les professeurs et les autres personnels de l'école avaient vérifiés les chambres des disparus, seule la chambre de Remus était barrée. Flitwick en vint à bout, mais comme pour toutes les autres, il n'y trouva rien de suspect. Finalement, tout le corps enseignant se retrouvait devant des élèves quelque peu hystériques. Minerva comprenait tout à fait ses étudiants. L'année 95-96 de Hogwarts commençait horriblement. D'abord, Harry Potter tombait victime d'une potion qu'il avait faite lui-même et maintenant le directeur et des professeurs disparaissaient ! Il ne fallait pas oublier Lucius Malfoy qui reposait à l'infirmerie victime d'un accident de potion. Si ce que leur avait dit le directeur était vrai, mais tout le monde commençait à douter. De tout.   
  
Minerva prit un respire pour se calmer les nerfs, rien n'y fit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir, pour un moment. Elle se ressaisit, finalement, et demanda le silence dans la Grande Salle où tous étaient réunis, attendant les nouveaux ordres.   
  
"Mes chers étudiants, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ici. Je sais que c'est un aveu grave venant de ma part, mais c'est vrai. En ce moment, nous n'avons plus aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Nous allons dès ce soir tout remettre entre les mains du Ministère de la magie. Nous allons leur envoyer une lettre, ce soir, et attendrons leurs ordres. Pendant ce temps-là, je vous prierai de vous confiner dans vos maisons avec vos préfets. Restez-y, je ne veux pas que l'on surprenne quelqu'un hors de sa maison. Avec le retour de Voldemort, je le dis franchement, je ne sais plus... Ce sera tout, allez-y !"   
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent. Ils étaient tous, pour la plupart, sous le choc. Les serpentards se demandaient si vraiment Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Les gryffondors et les poufsouffles essayaient de faire bonne figure malgré la panique qui gagnait les leurs. Les serdaigles avaient observé le professeur McGonagall et ils étaient certains que la pauvre femme semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Comme une mauvaise odeur, seul un nom planait au-dessus de leurs têtes : Voldemort. Pourtant, six gryffondors et trois serpentards se posaient d'autres questions et dirigeaient leurs esprits ailleurs.   
  
Hermione leva la tête et croisa le regard de Draco. Sans cligner des yeux, ils semblèrent tomber d'accord sur quelque chose. Elle se leva, sourit à ses amis, en faisant un signe discret de la tête et sortit de la Grande Salle, comme tous les autres élèves. Tout le monde autour d'eux parlait du dernier malheur qui s'abattait sur l'école depuis le retour de Voldemort au pouvoir. Personne ne prêtait donc attention aux six gryffondors qui se détachaient du troupeau. Ils purent bifurquer au deuxième étage facilement et entrèrent dans la toilette des filles désaffectée. Peu longtemps après leur entrée, ils purent entendre des voix murmurées de deux serpentards, mais les pas de trois, s'ils savaient faire la différence. Pansy était avec ses amis, Draco avait réussi à semer et duper ses deux gorilles d'amis.   
  
"...Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ? La toilette des filles ! Oh ce dîner vaut mieux d'être très intéressant pour moi, vieux !  
- Silence, Blaise ! Granger semble avoir une idée.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te préoccuper du cas de Potter et de V... Thomas ! continua Blaise, même une fois devant les gryffondors.  
- Je ne le fais pas pour Potter, mais pour Snape et... Lupin... tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit mon oncle ?  
- Pff ! Ouais, ouais ! Alors ma vieille, tu as une idée sur l'endroit où se trouveraient les adultes ?  
- Non. Je voulais vous informer de quelque chose pour commencer, dit Hermione, elle les invita tous à s'asseoir sur leur cape. Malfoy, je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais le professeur Lupin a reçu un message de Lulou, hier.  
- Vraiment ! Mais...  
- Tu es parti trop vite, expliqua Ron. L'oiseau a repris un bout de papier dans les restes de la beuglante et il l'a porté au professeur Lupin.  
- Je ne vois pas...  
- Hermione croit que c'était peut-être un rendez-vous, continua Ginny.  
- Et avec ce qui s'est passé la veille, ce qu'aurait dit ton oncle, je crois que le professeur s'est mis dans la tête de la rencontrer.  
- Personne ne m'a rien dit, remarque aucun serpentard ne veut me parler sans railleries, depuis hier, marmonna Draco, en plissant des yeux de colère. Je suppose que la disparition du professeur est résolue.  
- Pas celles des autres, lui rappela Pansy.  
- Elle a raison, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont disparu aussi ? demanda Blaise.  
- Ce sont les seuls adultes au courant de ce qui se passe réellement ici, peut-être que le professeur leur a demandé de l'accompagner au rendez-vous pour plus de prudence, murmura Hermione, réfléchissant tout haut.  
- Ils se seraient faits piéger, c'est terrible ! s'écria Ginny, en se redressant. Il faut dire à McGonagall ce que l'on sait.  
- T'es malade ! gronda Blaise.  
- Hé ! intervint Dean qui attendait juste ce moment.  
- Non, il a raison, grogna Ron, devant les regards abasourdis des autres. Ça me peine de dire ça, vraiment, mais il a raison. Il faudrait presque tout raconter au professeur : Voldemort, Harry, Lulou, l'échange, ce qui est arrivé au professeur Malfoy... Tout, quoi ! Je ne crois pas que l'on peut se permettre que le reste du monde le sache avant l'heure, déjà qu'il y a quatre personnes en trop de mêler à cette histoire.  
- Tu veux parler de nous, je suppose, dit Seamus en se désignant, Dean, Ginny et Pansy.  
- Désolé, mais oui !  
- Ça ne règle pas le gros du problème, dit Draco, en se levant. Je vais voir si je peux contacter, Lulou.  
- Ça servira à quoi, pouffa Ron, c'est elle qui les a piégés.  
- Weasley !  
- Ron, Malfoy... on se calme, s'écria Hermione, en pensant à toute vitesse. Il... nous faut plus d'aide... Il y a une autre personne au courant...  
- Qui ? fit Blaise.  
- Mimi ? demanda Hermione en l'air, tout le monde se leva. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ? Ce serait pour Harry et les professeurs disparus.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux miss Je-Sais-Tout ! geignit Mimi, en sortant d'une des salles de toilette.  
- Tu pourrais nous retrouver Harry ? Il est caché quelque part dans l'école, mais personne ne sait où... À part les professeurs et les fantômes... Il faudrait emmener Ron là-bas.  
- Je sais où il est, j'ai suivi le Baron, une fois, parce que je m'ennuyais. Personne ne vient visiter Mimi, les gens qui viennent, c'est seulement pour comploter quelque chose et m'ignorer complètem...  
- Oui, oui, interrompit Draco. 'Y a urgence, Transparence.  
- Malfoy ! Écoute le pas, il est fâché après Ron. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais si tu sortais des toilettes peut-être que tu rencontrerais plus de gens et que tu pourrais te faire plus d'amis.  
- Je sais, mais... Je devrais essayer...  
- Comme maintenant, en montrant la route à Ron ?  
- ...D'accord ! Suis-moi, rouquin.  
- Juste une seconde, demanda Hermione. Ron...  
- Je sais, j'y vais, mais je passe chercher la cape, avant. Je reviens tout de suite avec l'aide de V... Harry."   
  
Ron sortit en courant, laissant à sa traîne le fantôme de la jeune étudiante. Il monta les escaliers en courant. Les tableaux et les fantômes qu'il rencontrait ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un retardataire. Il ne s'en soucia pas et continua à courir comme s'il avait la mort à ses fesses. Il arriva à la tour et se calma, reprit son souffle et entra dans la salle des gryffondors. Personne ne lui prêta attention, Lee et Sonya étaient en train de discuter de se qui se passaient comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Ils ne pensèrent pas à faire le décompte des élèves, c'était une chance pour les renégats. Ron passa tranquillement sans attiré l'attention prit la cape de son ami et le vêtit. Il ressortit, la Grosse Dame était parti commérer dans un autre tableau.   
  
Mimi l'attendait devant le portrait vide, elle ne le vit pas et attendit encore jusqu'à ce que le garçon soulève son capuchon et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit et lui montra le chemin. Il la suivit en courant jusqu'au donjon. Il frissonna et fronça des sourcils en se demandant pourquoi le directeur avait caché son meilleur ami dans cet endroit lugubre. Il vint à la conclusion que personne n'aurait eût l'idée de chercher Harry dans cet endroit. Que Snape était dans les parages, cela aurait été difficile de passer pour les amis du noiraud. Sauf pour les serpentards, mais ils se contrefichaient d'Harry. Il arriva devant la porte noire et hésita. Il haussa des épaules et cogna à la porte. La Dame Grise traversa la porte et vit Mimi qui lui souriait. Le fantôme pencha la tête sur le côté et monta traversant le plafond. Elle ne savait pas comment la jeune spectre avait fait et ce qu'elle venait faire dans la chambre du gosse, mais elle n'allait pas demander d'explications. Elle était plutôt contente de ficher le camp de cette chambre, le gamin devenait une nuisance plus le temps passait.   
  
Ron ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Voldemort était assis sur sa chaise, ses pieds nus sur le bureau. Il récitait des vers. Ron ne comprenait pas un traître mot, mais reconnut la langue et le ton pour savoir que c'était français. Il haussa des épaules et retira sa cape. _"C'est pratique pour une personne, mais pas vraiment pour plusieurs... Je suppose qu'il n'avait pensé qu'au fait qu'il pouvait se libérer les mains."_   
  
"N'ont qu'un espoir, étrange et sombre Capitole!  
C'est que la Mort, planant comme un soleil nouveau,  
Fera s'épanouir les fleurs de leur cerveau !  
- ...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Je ne sais pas où se trouvent ses tocards.  
- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta maison ?  
- Et toi ?  
- McGonagall m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici ou monter, je leur ai dit que je préférais rester dans cette salle. À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne penses différemment et que tes copains et toi vouliez de ma charmante compagnie. Sache que je ne serai pas responsable de mes actions violentes sur le premier qui me cherchera un peu trop... pour quoi que ce soit.  
- vous flattez pas trop, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de votre aide pour retrouver les professeurs. Nous allons chercher H... Tom.  
- Mmm ? fit Voldemort tournant les yeux vers le fantôme qui le regardait fixement. D'accord, tout pour sortir d'ici. Je mets mes souliers.  
- Phew ! Ça c'est bien passé," marmonna Ron, en voyant Voldemort, dans le corps de son meilleur ami, entrer dans sa chambre.   
  
Lorsque Voldemort sortit de sa chambre, Ron remercia Mimi. Il souleva une partie de sa cape, mais Voldemort ne fit que plisser des yeux et le regarder. Le rouquin cligna des yeux devant le refus et réfléchit. Il secoua la tête et lui demanda d'attendre. Il remit la cape sur sa tête et sortit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le corridor et frappa à la porte. Voldemort l'ouvrit et sortit. Ron courut vers les escaliers, personne. Il sortit la main de sous la cape et fit signe à l'autre garçon qui courut dans sa direction et attendit. Ce ne fut pas long qu'une petite main tâchée de rousseur apparut en haut des escaliers pour lui faire signe.   
  
Il continuèrent leur voyage jusqu'au deuxième étage ainsi. Ron courant en éclaireur et Voldemort le suivant lorsque la voie était libre. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne de toute façon. Les portraits ne semblaient pas prêter attention à Harry et ceux qui le faisaient pensaient qu'il avait changé d'avis et voulait monter dans la tour des Gryffondor. Les deux garçons arrivèrent rapidement dans les toilettes où toute la bande lançaient des idées de gauche à droite. Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués d'ennui, c'était déjà ça.   
  
"Bravo, Ron ! fit Hermione, en souriant. Vol...  
- Oh mon Dieu ! fit Ginny, en tremblant.  
- C'est bien lui, hein ? demanda Seamus.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas remarqué la différence dans le regard ? posa Dean, secouant doucement la tête.  
- Bon, Contemplation 101, c'est fini. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Euh ! Nous aurions aimer ton aide pour retrouver les professeurs, expliqua Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais où ils se trouvent ? Ils ne me disent rien, ces tocards. Et toi, tu as écrit à cette salope ?  
- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.  
- Commence pas à jouer avec moi, ta famille pourrait tomber dans ma liste rouge, elle n'est déjà pas très bien placé dans ma liste noire...  
- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur ! Grr ! Elle a un nom, d'abord, Lulou G. Rou. Et non, je ne lui ai pas réécris... Finalement, pas après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de votre histoire, pas de moi en tout cas. Vous allez vous débrouiller tout seul et autrement. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, dit Draco, se fichant complètement que sa voix n'était pas stable. Elle semblait si indifférente lorsqu'elle me hurla après.  
- Bou-putain-hou ! Te laisse pas aller, corniaud ! Je vais trouver un moyen de la contacter, de toute façon... Le loup l'a peut-être déjà fait.  
- Tu crois ? demanda Blaise.  
- Hier, il avait l'air décidé, mais Weasley et Snape, ces cons, ont tenté de l'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont dits autre chose après.  
- Tu veux dire que... Snape et Charlie ne voulaient pas qu'il aille rencontrer Lulou ? s'écria Hermione.  
- Hé ! Personne ne sait si c'est vraiment ce que disait le message, interrompit Blaise.  
- Prenons cette route, veux-tu ? C'est la seule que nous ayons et la plus plausible, continua Hermione.  
- Compris. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord que Remus risque -entre guillemets- sa vie en la rencontrant, en auraient-ils touché mot au directeur ?  
- Ce serait traître de leur part, mais très plausible, fit Hermione à la question de Blaise.  
- Ce serait pour le protéger, il faut comprendre que l'oncle de Drake ne laissait rien au hasard. Lupin mourrait...  
- Ou se faisait enlevé. Donc peut-être vit-il ?  
- Et les trois autres, ils sont où ? Avec lui ?  
- Il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'elle veut à monsieur Lupin !  
- C'est une affaire de loup-garou, ils le sont tous les deux...  
- Regardez-les aller, fit Draco, en souriant.  
- De vrais Sherlock, grogna Voldemort.  
- Au moins, ils s'entendent, bouda Ginny, haussant un sourcil.  
- Et on vous entend, dit Blaise.  
- Oui, on fait trêve. Il le faut jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit finie, qu'Harry retrouve son corps et vous le vôtre. Qu'en dîtes-vous Vol... Tom ?  
- Continuez à m'appeler comme ça et elle sera de courte durée cette trêve.  
- On ne peut pas vous appeler par votre surnom dans l'école ! s'écria Hermione face au ton meurtrier du premier.  
- Harry !  
- Quoi, Potter ? demanda Blaise en se tournant vers la plus jeune d'entre eux.  
- Si Remus devait partir quelque part, il en aurait touché mot à Sirius, vous m'avez dit que c'était son meilleur ami.  
- Il fallait le voir de toute façon, dit Ron.  
- Et on fait comment ? On ne peut pas disparaître trop longtemps, peut-être que Jordan et Sonya vont faire un petit décompte. Ils sont obligés de nous rapporter.  
- Elle a raison, dit Pansy. On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps hors de notre maison non plus.  
- Il va falloir retrouver le directeur, alors, pour qu'il ait le dernier mot sur notre punition, dit Dean.  
- Vous... vous venez ?  
- Vous... vous posez la question ? Dean nargua la question d'Hermione.  
- Il faut toucher à son côté gryffondor de temps en temps, dit évasivement Pansy. Et si en plus cela peut nous donner des points facilement," continua-t-elle avec un large sourire.   
  
Cela les fit sourire, mais ils revinrent tous au sérieux. Ron leur raconta comment Voldemort et lui étaient arrivés jusque dans les toilettes. Ils allaient faire de même. Il serait difficile de les attraper, les professeurs et le personnel de l'école semblaient avoir disparus aussi, ils devaient être en réunion. Rusard n'allait pas les choper à courir dans les corridors de l'école. Parce qu'ils allaient courir, ils devaient juste faire attention aux fantômes, aux portraits, aux armures et à miss Teigne. Beaucoup d'exercice en l'occurence.   
  
Ron avait raison pour ce point. Ils se mirent tous à courir, le plus silencieusement qu'ils pouvaient, dans les couloirs et les escaliers vides d'Hogwarts. Ils marchaient à quatre pattes, en dessous des tableaux. Ce qui n'était pas trop souvent une chance. Draco fut surpris d'entendre Pansy pouffer de rire et non se plaindre de manger de la poussière. Blaise était calme aussi et prenait leur situation avec grand coeur. Les gryffondors essayaient de ne pas pouffer de rire, lorsqu'ils trébuchaient ou s'emmêlaient aux autres. Voldemort avait l'imagination qui se développait de plus en plus, ses façons de tuer et torturer allaient changer lorsqu'il retrouverait son corps. Ils continuèrent ainsi et personne ne pensa à exiger la place de Ron qui ne s'en formalisait pas du tout, il n'allait pas leur rappeler ce fait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, elles se laissèrent ouvrir facilement et les armures de chaque côté ne bougèrent pas. Les enfants ne se posèrent pas de question. Ils maugréèrent un peu en voyant la hutte de Hagrid si loin. Comme ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un regardant par l'une des fenêtres, ils décidèrent de prendre leur temps, cette fois-ci. Trois par trois, ils se faufilèrent sous la cape, Ron faisant la navette. Voldemort et lui étaient seuls pour le dernier aller. Le rouquin priait les dieux pour que l'homme ne dise rien. Il fut exaucé. Voldemort réfléchissait à toute allure. Il se demandait, entre autre, comme il allait remercier Remus si le loup-garou réussissait son entreprise. _"Une mort rapide, ce sera !"_   
  
Harry était dans la hutte de Hagrid en train de tourner en rond. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas revenu de leur aventure. Ils s'étaient peut-être fait chopé ? Mais le gamin était certain que quelqu'un serait venu lui en parler. De plus, il mourrait de faim. Le directeur avait oublié son souper, son déjeuner et son dîner. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller à l'école au moins pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! Il n'y avait rien de mangeable ici, il ne voulait pas cuir la viande pour ne pas alerter le monde de sa présence. Son inquiétude était devenu plus grande que jamais, il en oubliait sa faim, bon, des grognements et des gargouillis la lui rappelaient...   
  
Il était maintenant presque l'heure du souper et aucune nouvelle ni du directeur, ni de son parrain, ni du sale traître. Il se tourna vers Nagini, elle avait essayé de le nourrir tout à l'heure, c'était gentil, mais ils n'étaient pas sur la même partie de la chaîne alimentaire. Il allait devoir l'envoyer en reconnaissance, elle était assez intelligente, mais elle était trop grosse pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons ou la peur. Avant qu'il ne puisse fourchelanguer, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer...   
  
"Hermione, Neville ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Où est Ron ? C'est à propos de Sirius, hein ?  
- Harry, calme-toi, fit Hermione, en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Comment je vais ? Je meurs de faims, je suis mort d'inquiétude et... Malfoy, Blaise ? Encore venu m'insulter ?  
- Non, nous sommes venus chercher un chien, dit Draco.  
- Eurk ! C'est encore là, ça ? fit Blaise, en pointant les restes du dîner d'hier. Ça commence à changer de couleur, il fait trop chaud ici.  
- Harry, tu vas bien ?  
- Ginny ? Parkynson ?  
- On leur a jamais appris à desservir, grogna la jeune serpentarde regardant la table.  
- Vous êtes combien ?  
- Encore quatre autres, Harry, et on va pouvoir discuter, répondit Hermione. Hum ! Où est Sirius ?  
- Hé, Harry ! Ça boum ? dit Seamus lui tapant l'épaule.  
- Mec, t'as l'air ridicule.  
- N'écoute pas Dean, il dit n'importe quoi, tu as l'air...  
- Très jeune, Ginny, je le sais.  
- Les yeux rouges... Ce sont ceux de Tom, fit-elle.  
- Je sais, je lui ressemble beaucoup trop, mais t'aurais dû voir à quoi je ressemblais avant, en me réveillant. L'horreur !  
- Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! Potter, mon corps !" aboya Voldemort, en lui sautant dessus.   
  
Harry poussa un cri en tombant par terre. Il essayait d'esquiver les coups de poings de l'autre homme, mais son corps était trop jeune et trop petit, il n'arrivait pas à retenir les bras de son adversaire. Une chance pour lui, Ron, Dean et Seamus réussirent à soulever Voldemort et à l'éloigner.   
  
"Mon salaud ! Je ne l'avais pas bien vu, mais là...! J'ai dix ans à nouveau !  
- Ah ! Ouch ! Au moins, on est fixé sur l'âge, siffla Harry, en colère.  
- Tu vas me le payer. Regarde ton visage pour la dernière fois, de la chirurmagie approche, hurla-t-il, enragé.  
- Voldemort ! Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution magique au changement qu'Harry a pu faire, s'écria Hermione, mal à l'aise.  
- Aucune, dit Harry, tout bas. J'ai fait un mauvais mélange.  
- Potter, après ta mésaventure avec la potion de Lulou, tu continuais à t'essayer à la magie noire ?  
- C'était de la magie blanche, Malfoy, d'abord.  
- Allez, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Voldemort retrouvera un corps jeune et neuf, dit Ron, tournant la main dans les airs évasivement.  
- J'en voulais pas d'un neuf ! Où est Pettigrew que je le lui fasse payer ?  
- Oh ! Je ne sais pas. Sirius et lui sont allés voir Remus pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait sur la lettre que Lulou lui a envoyée... et pour l'empêcher de faire quelque bêtise, expliqua Harry en se massant les côtes.  
- Et voilà, deux autres, dit Pansy en levant les bras dans les airs.  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry devant les visages bas de ses amis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- S'ils étaient avec Remus, ils ont disparu aussi, dit Ron.  
- Aussi ?  
- Les professeurs et le directeur ont disparus, Harry !  
- Quoi ! fit Harry dévisageant Ginny. Comment ?  
- Personne ne sait. Depuis hier, personne ne les a vus. Même la classe des septième poufsouffle et serpentard qui avaient leur cours de potion a vu le professeur Snape se faire remplacer par Dumbledore, lui expliqua Blaise.  
- Donc, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew et Charlie ont disparu, lui dit Ron son front plissé d'inquiétude.  
- Madame McGonagall dit que leur disparition remonte á entre trois heures et cinq heures de l'après-midi, hier, continua Dean.  
- Et nous croyons qu'ils seraient tous -peut-être pas le directeur- allés avec Remus à son rendez-vous avec Lulou, finit Blaise.  
- Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai demandé à Sirius d'aller voir Remus pour retrouver le message, c'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Peter, il sait fouiner. Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir accompagné où que ce soit. D'abord, Remus n'aurait jamais voulu que Peter le suive, il ne l'apprécie plus autant. Second, on m'aurait dit quelque chose ! Depuis hier, après-midi que je n'ai rien mangé... C'est quoi ces irresponsables ! On me fait mourir d'inquiétude pour aller à un rendez-vous ?  
- C... Calme-toi, Harry ! fit Neville, surpris. Tu as raison, Sirius ne t'aurait sûrement pas laissé sans nouvelle. Je ne crois pas que le directeur aurait voulu que monsieur Lupin aille à ce rendez-vous. Quand à Snape, Charlie et Pettigrew ? Qui sait ?  
- Vous savez quoi ? Tout a commencé avec cette lettre envoyée à Lupin. Nous devons donc fouiller la chambre du professeur, il doit y avoir un indice sur où il est allé. Il a entendu, tout comme la plupart d'entre nous, ce qu'a dit mon oncle. Même s'il ne le croyait pas, il aurait quand même laissé quelque chose pour qu'on puisse le retrouver s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ce monsieur me semble aimer la logique, la prudence et il a l'air de savoir user de sa cervelle !  
- Wow, Malfoy ! Un compliment, il faut le dire à Lupin, dès qu'on le trouve, dit Ron.  
- D'accord, on y va ! dit Harry.  
- Oh, non ! On va pas recommencer le manège, regardez-moi, dit Ginny montrant sa robe sale de poussière.  
- C'est vrai que vous est-il arrivé, tous ?  
- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, souria Hermione.  
- Bon, on recommence le manège pour se rendre à la porte et... Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry ?  
- Fourchelang, déconcentre-le pas. C'est quoi ça ? demanda Blaise.  
- Mon serpent, Nagini. **De quel drrroit, Potter ?  
- Maiitre ?  
- De quel drroit peuh til te parler, ainsssi ? L'aurais-tuh donc aaapprivoizer ?  
- Houi, maiitre ! Il est aussssi dément que vous !  
- T'inquiète, corniaud, ssssest un compliment venant de sssa part.  
- Jjjeh croyait qu'elle ne m'aimaiih pas.  
- Pff ! Tu veux un parttage des drroits de garde, tant qu'à y êêtre. Dégage, elle est à moi.  
- Hé ! On sse calme, okay ! Elle m'a asssepté aussi, tu sssauras.  
- Ssss'est bon d'être aimée, mais ssse n'est pas le moment.**  
- Ils se disputent pour un serpent ? s'écria Hermione comprenant le langage corporel de possession des deux gamins.  
- J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires à ce changement de corps..." grogna Ron.   
  
Après quelques minutes de dispute serpentine, ils se retrouvèrent à refaire le voyage à l'envers. Nagini roula par terre ne se laissant pas porter par son maître. Il était trop petit pour qu'elle puisse s'enrouler autour de lui sans dégâts. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, Ron refit le même cirque et les autres suivirent. Ils devaient toujours faire attention, l'office de Rusard était sur ce plancher. En moins de temps que cela ne leur prit pour sortir de l'école, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Remus, au deuxième étage.   
  
Sirius pleurait. Cela ne faisait rien, personne ne pouvait le voir. Peut-être que les quatre autres pouvaient sentir le sel de ses larmes, mais il s'en contre-fichait. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour son ami car quelque chose n'avait pas bien tourné pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas venu les délivrer de leur supplice morbide. Parce que Sirius se sentait vraiment comme un cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, tout était noir. Il avait hurlé de joie dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait entendu le professeur Flitwick entrer dans la chambre. Mais on dirait que l'homme n'avait fait que jeter un coup d'oeil pour constater que Remus n'était pas là. Sirius avait envie de mourir et de dormir. Il ne voulait pas dormir car il savait qu'il se retrouverait à Azkaban. Il savait que c'était ridicule qu'il était seulement dans la chambre, dans la garde-robe de Remus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Azkaban. Ce lieu horrible qu'il ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi. _"Remus, je sais que c'était pour le bien... mais tu vas me payer ça, mon salaud !"_   
  
Peter lui était complètement parti, il avait les yeux ouverts, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Aucun effort là-dedans, tout était sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Oh ! Il y avait eu ce bruit lorsque Flitwick était entré, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il se retrouvait dans un silence total, dans un tombeau. Ses cousins lui avaient déjà joué ce tour... Il détestait être dans un endroit fermé, il avait toujours haï les donjons et c'était pour une bonne raison. En vieillissant, il avait cru perdu, cette peur, mais maintenant... _"Je me rends Remus...!!"_ Ce fut ses dernières pensées avant que l'homme ne s'effondre en lui-même.   
  
Severus bouillonnait. Il était écoeuré de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Il en avait marre et dès qu'il allait sortir... D'abord, il allait régler le cas de ce professeur imbécile qui ne savait pas faire des fouilles comme du monde ! Ensuite, cette petite élève idiote allait y passer. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas reçu le mot de Remus, mais le loup-garou l'avait nommée, elle allait donc y passer. Dernièrement,Remus. Lui ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Il allait rendre sa vie la plus misérable qu'il le pourrait. Il ne se trouvera plus aucun emploi. Et... et... Il voulait sortir ! Ça commençait à empester la sueur de leur corps qui se trouvaient beaucoup trop coller à son goût. Et il mourrait de faim, de fatigue car il n'avait pas encore appris à dormir les yeux ouverts, même s'il était certain d'avoir somnoler un moment ou deux. Mais en tout dernier, il se mourrait d'inquiétude pour Remus.   
  
Charlie ne trouvait plus sa situation très drôle, il était fatigué et il avait très faim. Et les odeurs qui commençaient à flotter dans l'air n'aidaient pas son humeur. _"Je peux comprendre le geste de Remus, mais là... J'espère qu'au moins rien ne lui soit arrivé que le hibou se soit juste perdu..."_ S'il le pouvait, il aurait grogné, il commençait à avoir un torticolis au cou et des raideurs ailleurs. Il se demandait bien comment Albus allait faire pour se redresser. Il n'était plus tout jeune-jeune.   
  
Le directeur était en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même... D'accord, il se leurrait. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus était le fait que Remus n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il les avait laissés. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ils avaient discuté de la prémonition de Luchaviel Malfoy. Il s'inquiétait pour les jeunes l'entourant. Comment l'âme brisée de Black supporterait telle noirceur et silence ? Comment sensible Pettigrew supporterait l'ignorance du monde extérieur ? Comment le fragile Snape allait supporter... tout ceci ? Comment Charlie... _"Finalement, Charlie me semble un garçon très fort d'esprit et rempli d'humour comme tous les Weasley, d'ailleurs..."_ Albus s'inquiétait d'une autre personne, aussi, comment diable allait-il se mettre debout après avoir passé plus de vingt-quatre heures dans cette position assise, sans bouger ?   
  
Les cinq hommes avaient chacun leurs sombres pensées, mais étaient tous désespérés d'une chose... Et cette chose leur fut accordée car la lumière fut...   
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, tous les autres le suivirent. Ils clignèrent des yeux, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Les gryffondors allumèrent le bout de leur baguette et Pansy put se diriger vers une chandelle et y mettre une petite flamme. Elle sourit devant les remerciements. Blaise s'assit sur le lit de Remus.   
  
"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.  
- On cherche le message et si c'est grave, il va falloir l'apporter à McGonagall. Surtout, si on ne retrouve pas les professeurs, dit Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Pansy ? demanda Draco fouillant le bureau du professeur.  
- Le professeur a laissé quelque chose crever ici. C'est horrible, fit-elle en ouvrant les fenêtres.  
- Elle a raison, fit Ginny, en s'accotant au bureau qui était au pied de la fenêtre.  
- Pff ! Il doit avoir un cadavre dans sa garde-robe, marmonna lugubrement Voldemort, sans sourire.  
- D'accord. Laissons aérer, mais cherchons ! fit Draco.  
- ...  
- Hé ! J'ai trouvé, j'étais assis dessus, en plus.  
- C'est l'original et ça c'est une retranscription sur parchemin, dit Draco déposant les deux feuillets sur la table. Pourtant... L'écriture...  
- Ça c'est l'écriture de Pettigrew, fit Voldemort, bras croisé sur la poitrine se penchant sur le bureau.  
- Il était donc bien ici, avec Sirius, s'écria Harry. Mais où sont...  
- AAAAHHHHH !!!  
- Nev ! Qu... Oh, merde !" fit Ron.   
  
Nev avait suivi Nagini qui ne cessait d'aller et venir devant la garde-robe. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière la porte., il l'ouvrit pour voir cinq cadavres les yeux ouverts. Le pire était qu'ils le fixaient, il n'avait pas pu empêcher un hurlement. Il n'entendit pas les autres s'amasser autour de lui. Il ne put voir que les yeux du cadavre de Snape bouger, ceux de monsieur Black pleurer et les yeux de Pettigrew revenir à la vie. Hermione porta la main à sa bouche en comprenant, finalement. Elle tendit sa baguette, mais Blaise fut plus rapide. Lui, aussi, avait fait 21115 disparus, finalement retrouvés.   
  
"_Finite Incantatum_ !"   
  
Snape bougea la mâchoire de gauche à droite, il essaya de parler, mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa gorge ultra sèche. Les élèves se regardèrent, que devaient-ils faire ?   
  
"Nous devons les amener à l'infirmerie, dit tout simplement Dean.  
- Non, Sirius et Peter sont là aussi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Pansy, plissant son petit nez. Parce que l'odeur devient atroce, désolée messieurs.  
- Commençons par les sortir de là, dit Blaise tendant sa baguette.  
- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !  
- ...  
- ...  
- Et maintenant ? demanda Blaise, après qu'ils eurent installés les adultes sur le lit de Remus et le plancher.  
- D'abord, il faudrait que le sang puisse circuler dans leurs jambes et bras, le plus rapidement possible sans leur faire mal. Ils sont là depuis des heures, dit Hermione.  
- Ensuite, il faut absolument aller chercher à manger. Ils doivent avoir le même problème que moi, gémit Harry.  
  
- On fait des équipes ? demanda Ron qui commençait à aimer son rôle.  
- D'accord, dit d'une voix autoritaire Draco. Blaise, Pansy et Hermione, vous allez dans la chambre du professeur Snape pour retrouver une potion revigorante, je crois qu'il le garde quelque part dans son laboratoire personnel. Cherchez dans un cabinet privé et bien caché.  
- Le laboratoire est adjacent à sa chambre et le cabinet est celui placé en haut de son bureau ?  
- Oui, Blaise. Weasley, avec ta cape, va falloir aller chercher des victuailles au sous-sol dans la cuisine. Ils meurent de faim comme l'a précisé Potter. Beaucoup, hein, j'ai déjà vu ton frère manger.  
- Je ne prend pas ça comme une insulte, fit Ron en riant.  
- Ginny, Neville, Finnigan, Thomas et moi, nous allons rendre visite à mon père... Je détournerai l'attention de Pomfrey avec mes talents d'acteur et vous chaparderez ce qu'il faudra pour soigner les professeurs si jamais Blaise ne retrouve pas la potion.  
- On fait quoi, nous ?  
- Potter, Voldemort, vous ne pouvez pas circuler dans l'école, sans vous faire prendre et nous non plus d'ailleurs... On va s'arranger... Vous restez, ici. S'ils disent quelque chose prenez-le en note... Et si vous n'êtes pas dégoûtés, fit Draco, sourire en coin. Massez-les un peu, surtout les jambes. Hermione le dit si bien, le sang à besoin de bien circuler, souvenez-vous-en. Allez, on s'en va, on refait le même trajet. On monte au troisième pour l'infirmerie, ensuite, vous redescendrez pour les donjons.  
- Parfait ! Pas d'problème."   
  
Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent avant de tourner les yeux vers les formes prostrés des adultes. Ils firent une grimace, ils allaient sauter la partie des massages. Ils soufflèrent quelques bougies. La lumière du soleil diminuait plus le temps passait, mais il ne fallait pas qu'on les surprenne dans la chambre de Remus Lupin, avant que le directeur ne puisse avoir son mot à dire.   
  
Les autres enfants purent à l'aide de Ron et sans encombres monter à l'infirmerie et descendre dans les donjons. Ce dernier put aller voir les elfes de maison pour prendre deux gros paniers de mangers frais et appétissants. Contrairement à l'habitude, les elfes n'étaient pas excités. Dobby lui expliqua qu'ils étaient tous très inquiets pour le directeur disparu. Ron essaya de leur remonter le moral en leur disant que Dumbledore était un peu bizarre, mais qu'il ne disparaissait jamais sans raison. Il allait revenir. Il repartit avec les sourires tristes des elfes. Il remonta les escaliers et les étages prudemment pour ne rien renverser. Son coeur faillit s'arrête lorsqu'il rencontra la peste de Rusard dans un coin. Le premier trio ne savait jamais si miss Teigne pouvait voir au travers de la cape. Ron bifurqua et décida de prendre une autre route plus longue. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Remus, il se fit attaquer par Harry qui lui prit les paniers qui semblaient plus lourds que lui. Ron l'aida en riant à les déposer sur la table et plaça une assiette pour le garçon qui mourrait de faim. Harry se prit un morceau de pain, du fromage, du jus et quelques petits fruits, et mangea de bon coeur se contrefichant des regards des autres. Il mourrait de faim. Nagini avait essayé de l'aider, tout à l'heure, en lui ramenant un petit rongeur qu'elle avait tué par suffocation et non par son poison. Il l'avait remercié, mais le lui avait laissé. Il n'avait pas voulu la déplaire. Elle s'était dite qu'il ne faisait que des manières...   
  
Ron se tourna vers les professeurs, Charlie était le seul qui arrivait à bouger avec de la misère et des élancements horribles le long de son corps. Ron l'aida à se redresser, mais le grand rouquin lui pointa qu'une seule chose. La porte des toilettes.   
  
"Oups ! Je vais t'y amener, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider plus loin, grand frère, fit-il en riant et le supportant.  
- P... pas... pei...  
- J'ai compris. Après tous nos efforts, on mérite l'histoire complète. J'ai tellement envie de savoir comment Remus a pu vous enfermer tous là-dedans, comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre d'un seul loup-garou ? 'a dû être drôle !  
- N...non !"   
  
Ron éclata de rire et le laissa seul dans la toilette. Il fronça des sourcils et se tourna vers Harry qui continuait à s'empiffrer et Voldemort qui regardait Severus et Peter avec un intérêt malsain. Il leur dit de s'occuper de son frère à sa sortie, il devait aller jeter un coup d'oeil à l'infirmerie.   
  
Dean essayait vraiment de ne pas éclater de rire. Ils avaient fini de prendre ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ginny s'était occupé du chocolat, Neville de quelques vêtements d'infirmerie, Dean avait trouvé une potion revitalisante et Seamus s'occupait de soutenir Draco qui avait fait une crise pour détourner l'attention de Poppy Pomfrey. Dès leur arrivée, la dame leur avait souri avec sympathie et les avait dirigés au chevet du malade. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Draco était venu voir son père, mais on dirait que quelque chose de nouveau s'était passé dans sa tête entre-temps. Il s'était littéralement écroulé sur le corps de son père et s'était mis à hurler qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus. Il avait déblatéré toutes les catastrophes qui étaient arrivés à sa famille. Sa mère qui reniait presque son nom depuis son aveu noël dernier.   
  
"Oh, père ! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans vous ? Vous fûtes le seul à m'accepter tel que je suis, à m'encourager...  
- Malfoy, dis pas des choses pareilles ! fit Seamus qui le tenait par un bras, Poppy tenait l'autre.  
- Pourquoi ? Oh, pourquoi ? Mère me hait, elle ne me parle plus depuis mon aveu et cet été n'a rien changé, l'attaque... Pourquoi ? Où sont mes oncles qui auraient dû venir me voir... Le noir... Si vous ne vous réveillez plus jamais, le noir sera mon nouveau costume... Je vais devenir comme Snape ! Oh ! Je ne le supporterai pas, pèèèrrre...  
- Malfoy, s'étouffa Seamus cachant son visage de Poppy. Reprends-toi ! Commente veux-tu éviter les autres serpentards et les gryffondors si tu t'écroules comme ça ?  
- Je m'en fous. Rien ne va plus, tu comprends pas... Ma vie est... Je veux renter chez moi, s'écria-t-il, la voix plus haute perchée. Faire des préparatifs... Peut-être que mon oncle n'a pas eu le temps d'avertir les autres membres de ma famille. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas venus... Blaise ! Où est Blaise, mon meilleur ami... mon seul ami...  
- Malfoy, c'est pas vrai, tes autres comparses serpentards... Et il n'est pas là, il est dans sa maison.  
- Oh ! Père !  
- Ne recommence pas, murmura Seamus à son oreille. Les autres sont partis avec Ron, il reviendra bientôt.  
- Vraiment ? chuchota-t-il.  
- Commence à clore ton show. Reprends-toi, Malfoy, dit-il à voix haute. Rien n'est perdu, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Ton père est en vie !  
- Tu as raison, Finnigan ! Je... je dois être fort ! Pour... pour lui... son retour...  
- Exactement ! Monsieur Malfoy, fit Poppy qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ferais tout pour qu'il se remette !  
- Merci, madame Pomfrey. Je sais... que vous veillerez sur mon père avec attention et... Merci !" fit Draco avec ferveur en la serrant dans ses bras.   
  
Il se redressa, essuya les larmes sur ses joues et s'en alla avec Seamus. Ron était de retour pour les mener dans la chambre de Remus. Ils descendirent les escaliers et dès que les trois garçons furent certains de ne pas être entendu, ils pouffèrent de rire.   
  
"Malfoy, c'était ta performance de l'année !  
- Je... sais... Mais, ça m'a aidé. Un grand poids... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. _C'est pas vrai ! Je commence à me sentir beaucoup trop à l'aise avec eux. Il faut que cette histoire finisse pour que tout redevienne à la normale !_  
- Allez, 'faut faire vite. Miss Teigne est quelque part," fit Ron effaçant son sourire.   
  
Ce fut en mâchonnant des morceaux de chocolat que les adultes virent la porte s'ouvrir une dernière fois laissant passer Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Ron. Le serpentard avait le bocal qui contenait la potion. Il s'approcha de Draco qui s'était levé et lui tendit la potion. Draco fronça des sourcils, il était dans de beaux draps, il s'assit sur le lit à côté du professeur de potion qui souffrait le martyr.   
  
"Neville, tu es à côté, peux-tu me tendre un verre ?  
- Voilà, pourquoi faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas quelle quantité donnée. La potion à ses bons côtés et ses méfaits. Elle va faire circuler le sang à la normale, sans douleur, mais trop en donner exciterait trop le coeur et un arrêt cardiaque pourrait survenir. C'est pour cela que je commence par le professeur, il saura quand arrêter de boire, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
Severus ne put qu'acquiescer doucement de la tête, il souffrait d'un vilain torticolis. Draco versa un peu de la mixture verte claire dans le verre, tendit le bocal à Neville. Il aida le professer à se redresser et approcha le rebord du verre aux lèvres parcheminées de Snape. Tout le monde était tendu et personne ne savait pourquoi. Hermione se disait que si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, ils allaient devoir appeler un professeur. Elle ne savait pas encore comment réanimer une personne qui venait de subir une attaque par magie. Et Charlie qui avait une crampe aux jambes depuis que Harry l'avait aidé à sortir de la toilette se demandait s'il pourrait être utile dans son état si une catastrophe se produisait.   
  
"D'accord ! Arrêtez, hurla Voldemort, faisant arrêter des coeurs et sursauter Draco qui manqua tout renverser sur Snape et lui.  
- Faîtes attention ! s'écria Blaise.  
- Je vais le faire, je sais exactement la dose qu'il faut...  
- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plutôt ? demanda Draco en revidant le contenu du verre dans le bocal et les tendant au mage noir.  
- Pff ! Je m'amusais à vous voir tous suer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'idée ? s'enquérra Ginny.  
- Potter ne voulait pas cesser de hurler dans mes oreilles.  
- Il fallait bien, marmonna le jeune sorcier. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si Draco s'était trompé et avait tué le professeur ?  
- Moi, j'aurais ri."   
  
En moins d'un quart d'heure, tous les professeurs purent bouger sans picotements dans les muscles. Ils firent tous un tour à la toilette l'un après l'autre et se changèrent dans des vêtements qui ne leur colleraient pas au corps par la sueur. Ils revenaient s'asseoir silencieusement pour manger à leur faim. Albus fut le dernier à revenir, il s'écroula sur la chaise que tous lui avaient réservée. Tout le monde le regardait avec expectation, mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour le moment, il se posait des questions et se servait dans le panier. Charlie était assis sur le sol avec les enfants et éclata de rire. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les élèves ne fassent pareil. Ils riaient tous de soulagement. Près d'une heure avait passé depuis que McGonagall avait envoyé les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives, mais ce fut une heure très éprouvante pour les enfants qui ne demandaient pas mieux de se changer les idées. Ils se turent l'un après l'autre et laissèrent les professeurs manger avant de savoir ce qui se passait et ce qui allait arriver à partir de maintenant.   
  
Albus pensait rapidement, il avait la solution entre ses mains dans la chambre de Remus. Il prit le bout de papier moldu sur lequel avait écrit Lulou. Il fronça des sourcils, c'était vrai qu'il avait conseillé son ancien élève à utiliser toutes ses cartes pour aider Harry, mais prudemment ! _"Qu'est-ce que les jeunes ont à ne pas comprendre ce terme ? Maintenant, il lui est arrivé quelque chose et nous devons le retrouver. Je ne peux rien faire vu ma position, mais la tactique draconienne à laquelle je pensais semble arriver,"_ pensa le directeur en regardant les quatre hommes qui avaient partagé le petit placard de Remus avec lui. Ils semblaient s'en remettre peu à peu. Severus ne mangeait plus, il calculait. Il devait retrouver Remus pour se venger convenablement du tour de la robe de chambre. Sirius aussi, mais il savait parfaitement comment il allait se venger de cette mini-trahison. Peter, lui, essayait de ne pas trop rester dans le champ de vision de son maître, mais Voldemort ne s'occupait pas de lui. Il était lui aussi en train de penser à quelque chose. Harry et lui étaient dans la même pièce, mais il ne pouvait rien lui faire, ce qui était d'une telle frustration. Charlie rigolait avec ses élèves qui lui racontaient la performance de Draco dans l'infirmerie. Les autres adultes écoutaient d'une oreille distraite quand Albus interrompit tout.   
  
"Nous devons retrouver Remus. Nous pouvons supposer que quelque chose ait mal tourné si nous avons été retrouvés par chance par nos élèves. En passant, je vous remercie amplement pour tous vos efforts, mes enfants. Même si je crois que tout aurait été plus simple si vous aviez appelé madame McGonagall. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, par contre, fit-il regardant Sirius, Peter, Harry et Voldemort.  
- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes libres, allons chercher cet imbécile, grogna Sirius. Je sais exactement où commencer.  
- Vraiment ? fit Snape dubitatif.  
- Par la forêt, c'était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Un début comme un autre.  
- Excusez-moi. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de...  
- Malfoy, ne commence pas, tonna Voldemort, en se levant. Nous savons que ta pétasse est en Angleterre, à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà repartie avec son trophée. Il faut chercher dans les environs de Hogwarts. Nous devons poser des questions aux habitants du Pré.  
- Il n'y aura pas de nous, Tom. Vous les enfants, vous retournerez dans vos maisons et **nous** allons faire quelque chose.  
- Nous ? fit Severus, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Oui, le geste témérairement imprudent de Remus vient de me donner la solution pour commencer nos recherches.  
- Directeur... commença Charlie, inquiet.  
- Je sais, tout sera chamboulé, mais je ferai appel à des professionnels pour vous remplacer. Déjà que Remus m'avait trouvé un remplacement pour Lucius... Severus, Charlie, Sirius et Peter, vous allez commencer dès maintenant. Utilisez la salle d'eau de Remus, je vais vous faire envoyé vos effets personnels. Vous partirez après le couvre-feu.  
- Mais Albus...!.  
- Nous en discuterons plus tard, Severus. Je dois faire mon apparition, sinon McGonagall sera vraiment inquiète.  
- Monsieur, j'aimerais les aider à chercher !  
- Il n'en est pas question, Harry.  
- Je suis sûr que Nagini et moi pourrons les aider. De plus, si nous retrouvons madame Rou, j'ai plus de chance de la convaincre et l'apitoyer sur mon sort que des adultes énervés.  
- C'est une bonne idée, Harry, mais non. C'est trop dangereux.  
- Mais...  
- Harry ! Est-ce que tu t'es vu dans un miroir dernièrement ? demanda Ginny.  
- Tu es plus petit que Ginny à son arrivée à l'école, expliqua Charlie. Tu as l'air d'un gamin... tu en es un, mais... Tu comprends !  
- Mais, j'ai les pouvoirs de Voldie !  
- ...  
- Oups ! Voldemort ! Je crois avoir les pouvoirs qu'il avait avant l'échange.  
- Voldie ?!?  
- Ta gueule, Zabini. Le corniaud a raison. Il a assez de pouvoir pour faire chanter cette salope, mais tu ne sais pas les utiliser, alors je vais avec lui !  
- Tous les deux, c'est non. Si je dois vous enfermer avec Nagini, je le ferai ! Monsieur Ron, donnez-moi cette cape !  
- Oh ! fit le garçon en tendant le morceau de vêtement au directeur.  
- Bien. Vous, retournez dans vos maisons et je le saurai si vous disparaissez bizarrement pour plus de deux heures. Tom et Harry, vous allez me suivre. Vous serez surveiller dans ma tour par Fumseck. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, messieurs et mesdemoiselles.  
- Oui, directeur, soupirèrent-ils tous en sortant.  
- C'était peut-être un peu dur, Albus, mais...  
- Nécessaire, continua Severus pour Sirius, en se levant.  
- Où comptez-vous aller, Severus ?  
- Pff ! Je croyais que vous auriez oublié ces sottises. Vous devriez demander l'aide de professionnels pour retrouver Remus.  
- Assoyez, Severus, et attendez vos effets !  
- Compris ! Pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi, grogna rageusement Severus en rougissant sous les rires de Charlie et Sirius.  
- Bien, je reviendrai pour plus d'instructions. Sirius, Peter, peut-être que vous devriez prendre une tête d'avance dans vos recherches.  
- Oui," firent les deux hommes en se transformant.   
  
Les préparations débutaient donc. Albus, pourtant, n'avait pas compté sur l'entêtement du destin, de Draco Malfoy qui ne voulait pas qu'un malheur survienne à son amie, de Voldemort et Harry qui se sentaient trop concernés pour rester les bras croisés.   
  
Remus Lupin était étendu sur un lit étroit, complètement sonné, dans les vapes. Vulcan, le plus costaud des quatre loups-garous, l'avait assommé très durement avant de se transformer comme les autres et le prendre sur son dos. Le pauvre professeur avait été sonné par plus que cela encore. Lulou était plus étrange qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et le fait que les hommes se soient transformés sans pleine lune l'avait littéralement jeté par terre. Il cligna des yeux et grogna en se redressant. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la pénombre de la pièce. Aucune chandelle, aucune ampoule. La seconde, c'était qu'il n'avait plus ses vêtements sur lui ni sa baguette. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux lupins réussirent à apercevoir un autre lit. Il se leva avec le drap, s'entourant le corps et s'approcha du lit. L'air était lourd, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais il savait qu'il faisait chaud où qu'il soit. À moins qu'il ne fut dans cette pièce trop longtemps. Sur le lit était étendu entre les draps un homme avec un bandeau entourant sa tête et barrant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il dormait. Il essaya de l'observer un peu mieux. Avec un seul reniflement, il savait que c'était un loup-garou, aussi. Il sentait la maladie, il ne prenait pas trop de place dans le lit, il devait être très maigre. Il était jeune aussi, plus jeune que l'odeur de mort qui avait émanée de Lulou.   
  
"Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Elle dit que c'est temporaire... Je la crois. C'est seulement que je n'ai pas un grand appétit ces derniers temps, il faut qu'elle me force la main, me donner à manger parfois, dit l'homme d'une voix rauque.  
- Vous devriez manger, prendre des forces. Je me nomme...  
- Remus Joann Lupin, je sais.  
- Comm... Comment savez-vous pour mon autre nom ? Même mes amis ne le savent pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à le leur dire. Ils ne m'ont pas posé de question, non plus. Mais vous comment savez-vous ?  
- C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit... il y a longtemps.  
- Vous avez bonne mémoire...?  
- Dominic Maelechlainn.  
- Irlandais. Bonjour ou... peu importe le moment de la journée. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, ici...  
- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, mais les bouches d'aération, je les ai exigées. 'Fait trop chaud ici, sinon.  
- Vous êtes aveugle.  
- Wow ! Bravo, Sherlock qui t'a mis au parfum ? nargua sèchement le jeune homme.  
- Désolé, je croyais que aviez eu une opération aux yeux. L'odeur du sang...  
- Oh ! C'est vrai, je reviens d'une opération infructueuse. Lulou a beaucoup trop déversé la pauvre... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se donne ce mal, je lui ai dit ce qui arriverait si je retrouvais la vue.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant et se tassant sur le côté.  
- Merci. Je... Donc, vous avez perdu la vue dans un accident ?  
- Oui, je me suis frappé la tête en... C'était le jour de ma Morsure. Tant de dévastation, je ne voulais pl...  
- Oh !  
- Ça remonte à dix ans, je n'avais même pas treize années...  
- Je vois.  
- Moi, pas !  
- Mon Dieu !...  
- J'adore faire cette blague, ne soyez pas embarrassé. Vous allez... voir, je ferai référence à ma... non-voyance, c'est de bon coeur et pour tomber sur les nerfs de Vulcan, Érick et Lulou.  
- Han-han !  
- Je sais aussi que votre Morsure vous l'avez eu à huit ans.  
- Comm...  
- La même personne me l'a dit, aussi. Mais... Lulou s'en vient.  
- Je sais, je l'ai sentie et je l'entends, fit Remus se raidissant.  
- Oh ! Calmez-vous, elle n'est pas méchante du tout... Enfin, juste hystérique, paranoïaque et, peut-être, schizophrène.  
- Et vous voulez que je me calme ?!?  
- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! ria, à coeur joie, l'homme.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes un prisonnier aussi ?  
- Par les Jumeaux de Rome, pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez ça ?  
- Je... Mais elle m'a enlevé avec ses trois... amis ?  
- Elle est comme cela lorsqu'elle veut éviter de longue discussion inutile, elle brusque...  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dit elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas, c'est une femme !  
- Euh ! Plus maintenant ! marmonna Remus fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'_il_ entra.  
- Salut, Dodo !" dit Lulou tenant une sphère lumineuse dans sa main et la déposant sur la table de chevet de son ami.   
  
Remus put voir que Dominic était encore plus maigre qu'il ne le pensait. Le bandeau était tâché de rouge, il fallait le changer. Sa pâleur était maladive, presque cireuse. Ses lèvres étaient bleutés, minces et parcheminées par la déshydratation. Remus se tourna vers Lulou qui s'était penché au-dessus de son ami avec un large sourire sur son... nouveau visage.   
  
"Bien dormi ou notre invité t'aurait dérangé ?  
- Non, j'étais déjà réveillé lorsqu'il s'est levé. Comment tu vas ma belle ?  
- Je me porte comme un charme, je ne m'habituerai pas au réveil, par contre. Est-ce qu'il faut absolument que ce corps agisse de la sorte ?  
- Tu as choisi un mâle, c'est ton problème, fit Dominic en riant.  
- Pff ! J'suis sûre que c'est le sien qui réagit de la sorte. Tu te réveilles pas avec une érection chaque matin quand même, vous, non plus, Remus ?  
- Hum !... Laissons tomber cette discussion, s'il vous plaît. Vous aurez le temps de vous habituer au corps que vous avez...pris. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous me voulez.  
- Pas ici, ailleurs, monsieur.  
- Où sont mes vêtements, de toute façon ? Je ne pourrais pas sortir où que votre ailleurs soit, vêtu seulement d'un drap.  
- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez plus vos vêtements, sourit Dominic. J'vous ai dit qu'elle était paranoïaque. Elle ne voulait pas vous voir sortir de la chambre.  
- Oh ! Je vais retrouver mes habits, donc.  
- Nous les avons brûlés, ces choses que vous considérez comme des vêtements, dit-_il_, en se dirigeant vers la porte et hurlant après son autre compagnon. Arman, amène-toi, voyons.  
- J'arrive ! Voici, ta-daa ! Oh ! Vulcan et Érick sont en train de se battre, encore. Tu veux commencer les paris ?  
- Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais aller leur dire d'arrêter et de reporter leur combat à ce soir. Nous avons des invités, des questions à répondre et il faut présenter Remus à notre petit cercle.  
- Tenez, Remus-cher, fit Arman en lui tendant ses nouveaux vêtements moldus dernier cri.  
- Bien, Arman va vous attendre dehors, fit Lulou se penchant sur Dominic et le prenant dans ses bras avec les draps.  
- Lulou, je suis capable de marcher, même aveugle !  
- Tu es un paquet d'os. J'aurai trop peur que tu ne t'exploses quelque chose si tu advenais de tomber."   
  
Remus les regarda sortir et poussa un soupir. Il ne savait plus dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il croyait que ce serait simple, mais tout s'était compliqué. Il n'était pas encore en morceau, donc il pouvait supposer que tout commençait bien. Lulou semblait vouloir quelque chose de lui peut-être pourrait-il échanger ce quelque chose contre l'antidote de Harry et Voldemort. Il sourit pour se donner du courage. Il était entouré de loups-garous, il en était certain maintenant... Il ne savait pas pour ce Érick, mais il n'allait pas parier contre. En s'habillant, il revint à la situation la plus bizarre de sa vie. Lulou n'était plus la femme qu'il avait vue à l'endos de son livre unique de magie noire à l'école. C'était un homme très grand, dans les cinq pieds onze pouces et elle -il- était d'origine asiatique. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé au pauvre homme qui se retrouvait dans le corps de la jeune femme. Tout pour mélanger son esprit. Elle avait utiliser son propre sort sur lui... elle. _"Mais pourquoi ? Oh ! Elle est peut-être schizophrène et paranoïaque... Je suppose que tout ne doit pas rouler rond dans sa tête. Dire qu'elle est l'amie du jeune Malfoy et qu'il serait prêt à la défendre contre tout. Oh, putain !!"_   
  
Il venait de se rappeler d'Hogwarts et ce qu'il avait fait à ses collègues et amis. Ronan, le... plus fous des trois loups-garous, avait mangé le hibou après s'être transformé. Remus leur avait expliqué qu'il devait laisser un message pour une de ses élèves. Lulou n'avait fait que pencher la tête sur le côté et son homme de main avait sauté dans les airs, ses vêtements explosant en petits morceaux en se transformant en l'énorme monstre qu'était le loup-garou, sans grognement de douleur et avec grande facilité. L'oiseau n'avait pas eu de chance, les crocs du monstre avaient passé à côté de la gorge de Remus qui tombait de tout son long et ne firent qu'une bouchée de l'oiseau. Remus était resté sur son derrière, le coeur battant la chamaille dans ses oreilles pendant que les autres se transformaient et que Vulcan l'assommait.   
  
Le loup-garou sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête lorsque Arman cogna à la porte :   
  
"Hé ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serai ravi de vous'habiller. Je sais que les sorciers ont l'air d'avoir de la misère avec le style moldu...  
- Non ! Je vais bien, j'ai fini... Pas besoin de votre aide, voyez, dit Remus, en ouvrant la porte.  
- Oh ! bouda Arman avant de sourire à nouveau. Suivez-moi et ne vous perdez pas, hein. Lorsque Vulcan vous a amené, hier, j'ai vu les regards des quelques femelles qu'il y avait. Elles sont extrêmement curieuses, même les plus jeunes, et elles vous veulent, mon vieux. Il faut dire que la pleine lune vient de passer, hein. Ça ne fait que quelques jours, mais... Wow ! Elles vous veulent, cela se voit dans leurs yeux et la bave qui leur coule aux commissures des lèvres...  
- Euh !...  
- Je plaisante... Pour la bave. Elles ont plus de décorum que ça, hé ! hé ! Mais je les comprend, vous êtes un joli spécimen de notre race.  
- Euh !...  
- Quand je parlais des femmes et des quelques mecs qui vous checkaient, c'étaient bien entendu les célibataires. Les couples sont plus fidèles que ça, c'est juste un problème pour les lits que nous avons. Maintenant, Lulou pense à interdire les boutes sexuels au lit peu de temps avant et après une pleine lune. Je veux dire, nous sommes diaboliques lorsqu'on est en manque. Il faut un grand contrôle ou un partenaire qui fait dans le BDSM et qui soit prêt à vous attacher solidement.  
- Euh !... _Oh ! Mon dieu !_  
- Donc vous restez à mes côtés, fit-il en passant son bras autour de celui de Remus. Ils vont penser que nous sommes ensemble. Même si je ne crois duper personne..."   
  
Remus ne répondit pas, son cerveau s'était arrêté à des "euh" devant l'attaque du jeune homme et son bla-bla. Il cligna ses yeux et décida d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. La maison était gigantesque ! Elle était modifiée par magie, évidemment. Comme ils descendaient les étages. Il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au dernier étage et que la bâtisse en comptait cinq. Sur les étages, des rangées de porte s'étendaient sur des kilomètres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au plancher principal, il remarqua les larges portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur et d'autres qui semblaient mener vers une immense salle. Malgré ce que le gamin lui avait dit, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans cette baraque. Le jeune loup l'amena vers une porte dessous les escaliers, il y avait un gardien. Il était plus petit que Remus, c'était un loup-garou. Il leur ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et la referma derrière eux, les suivant. Le couloir était chaud, étouffant et large et il descendait presque à pique dans le sol. Bizarrement, le gamin devint silencieux. Ils descendirent un long moment, Remus commença à se demander s'ils allaient arriver quelque part, ou si les deux loups l'amenaient quelque part pour le buter. _"Non, Remus. Lulou veut quelque chose de toi, donc il va y avoir une longue discussion... Et je sais tellement que je ne vais pas apprécier..."_ Ils marchaient encore, cela devait faire plus de cinq minutes, maintenant. Remus avait compris que la maison abritait seulement des loups-garous lorsque le gardien leur était apparu. Avec appréhension, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir fuir cet endroit s'il advenait quelque chose de terrible. Il se souvenait de son dernier été, le goût du sang dans la bouche et le reste sur son corps nu... Comment il avait fait pour se libérer des chaînes et semer Sirius, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais une odeur restait dans sa mémoire, celle d'une autre créature. Tout comme lui. Toute cette nuit de pleine lune, elle avait été avec lui. C'était embrouillé dans sa tête, ses transformations douloureuses le rendaient fragile à ce genre d'amnésie. Finalement, une autre porte gardée par une femme costaude à la chevelure miel luxuriante leur apparut.   
  
Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, Remus retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant le nombre de loups-garous qui peuplaient l'énorme salle. Il se frotta les yeux et se mit à regarder la salle en tournant lentement sur lui-même. Elle était en forme de carré parfait et son plafond avait la forme d'un dôme. Il y avait plusieurs portes le long des murs et un long balconnet encadrait les murs, des escaliers y menant et vers d'autres portes. Il regarda les hommes et les femmes tous habillés de vêtements moldus. Il y en avait de toutes les races, de tous les genres et ils respiraient tous la santé et la joie de vivre. Toujours surpris, Remus se laissa entraîner par Arman vers un énorme bar et se laissa asseoir. Plusieurs loups et louves s'étaient tournés vers lui comme lui avait dit Arman, mais il ne les remarqua pas. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Arman le laissa et il se tourna vers les barmans et barmaids qui allaient et venaient. À côté de lui, une jeune louve qui ne devait pas avoir quatorze ans essayait de se faire servir une boisson alcoolisée. Mais elle ne reçut qu'un lait fouetté au chocolat. Elle partit en boudant, mais sans oublier de prendre son breuvage. Remus clignait doucement des yeux en la regardant courir vers ses copains avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent tous dans une salle. En moins de deux jours, il était sonné une quatrième fois. Un verre apparut à côté de son bras, il était rempli d'un liquide mât. Remus leva la tête :   
  
"Yah, mon vieux ! T'as l'air d'en avoir d'besoin, fit l'homme musclé avec des tatous dansant sur ses bras, hypnotisant presque le pauvre homme. Besoin d'parler, vieux ?  
- Euh !...  
- J'vois, c'est ta première fois, ici ? Au R'fuge ?  
- Le Refuge ?  
- Bof, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, par ici. Celui-là n'accepte que les loups, tu comprends. Les chambres du d'sus, c'est pour ceux qui cherchent asile et aide. 'Y a des travailleurs sociaux dans l'coin. Tu sais, la persécution et toute cette merde !  
- Mais... ?  
- T'en as jamais entendu parler ?  
- Non et je suis ici depuis longtemps.  
- Vraiment ? T'es sûr ? Ton accent dit aut' chose, vieux. J'espère que tu réalises que tu es au pays des Yankees, mon vieux.  
- En Amérique ?  
- Ouaip ! Les États-Unis. Les englishs, c'est dans l'vieux continent... Ouais, t'es vraiment perdu, mon homme.  
- Pas vraiment, Willy, il est juste légèrement dépaysé. Ça se replacera.  
- Si tu l'dis, Érick."   
  
Remus tourna la tête vers Lulou qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Il laissa son verre intouché et suivit l'homme qui marchait sans difficulté parmi la pile de monde qui se retrouvait dans la grande pièce. Les gens lui cédaient le passage, même si plusieurs le dévisageaient avec haine et dégoût. Remus était certain qu'il voudrait pas être entre le premier qui essaierait de l'attaquer et elle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre certain langage corporel qu'il voyait. Ils la détestaient, mais ressentaient un besoin d'être dans son entourage, dans les parages. Remus avala sa salive difficilement en remarquant une chose qui ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux à son entrée. En plus d'être en santé, la plupart, une grande partie, des loups étaient dans une forme athlétique. Presque guerrière. Plusieurs mâles, même des femelles, le jaugeaient, le mesuraient de la tête au pied. Il y en avait qui était soit trop gros ou trop maigre, mais la raclée que Remus mangerait s'il devait en mettre juste un petit en colère ! Même les femmes semblaient prêtes à tenir tête à n'importe lequel des mâles de la salle.  
  
En regardant autour de lui, une odeur toucha ses narines. Il la suivit sans s'en rendre compte. Son subconscient -ou était-ce son alter-ego- l'avait reconnu. Il marcha un bon moment avant d'arriver à une table. Il sentait des drôles de regards dans son dos, il savait qu'il avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs, bonne ou mauvaise. Il ne savait guère, mais il ne se soucia pas du fait qu'il s'éloignait seul dans ce marasme et se retrouvait en face de Lulou Rou... Son corps, pour ainsi dire, et l'homme qui devait se retrouver dedans. Il était en vie. Il ressemblait à l'image sur la couverture arrière du livre de Changement. Remus cligna des yeux lorsque les yeux verts lumineux de la femme se posèrent sur lui. Elle était de très petite taille, à peine cinq pieds cinq pouces, ses cheveux étaient très courts, coupés à la garçonne ; la seule différence de l'image. Le tatou sur la moitié de son visage était toujours là. Un loup combattant un dragon. Il cligna des yeux et renifla l'air. C'était elle, celle qui était dans sa mémoire floue, celle qui l'avait accompagné lors d'une des pleines lunes de cet été. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourtant la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée n'avait rien de son odeur... Mais celle d'Érick !   
  
" Salut ! On dirait que vous allez être malade, ça va ?  
- Bo... Bonjour ! No, non... Je vais bien.  
- On dirait que vous me reconnaissez de quelque part. Ce qui est très probable la connaissant, hein Lulou ?  
- Très, fit l'homme qui apparut derrière Remus.  
- J'aimerais tellement des explications, là. À quoi vous jouez ?  
- Suivez-nous, donc, fit Lulou... ou Érick.  
- Une chose avant tout. J'aimerais savoir vos noms, cela semble idiot, mais je me perds, là.  
- C'est pas idiot, du tout, s'écria Arman passant ses bras autour de la taille de Remus par derrière le faisant sursauter. Au début, je me perdais aussi. Lulou restera toujours Lulou entre nous. Les autres l'appellent Érick Wa Ming.  
- Et moi, je suis maintenant appelé, Lulou G. Rou. Mais c'est Érick dans mon cercle d'amis et de certains collègues.  
- Oh !... D'accord. Hum ! fit Remus en s'extirpant des bras du jeune loup. C'était donc vous qui vous battiez avec Vulcan ?  
- Oui, mais 'faut remettre ça. Vous voulez essayer un de ces quat' ?  
- Érick ! Regarde-le, fit Arman avec une moue. Il ne pourrait même pas tenir tête à Amélia.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Euh ! fit Érick en grattant son coude gauche.  
- Désolé, Remus, mais c'est vrai...  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- ...  
- Va-t-on, en finir ? grogna Lulou en s'éloignant. C'est un de nos chiens de garde."   
  
_"Oh ! Même leurs chiens sont plus costauds que moi... Ils n'ont pas pensé à Dominic..."_ pensa Remus insulté, en les suivant dans une des petites salles de conférences en étage. Arman lui tint la porte avec un sourire désolé et un clin d'oeil. Remus se demandait toujours comment il avait pu taper dans l'oeil du garçon, il ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et entra dans la pièce sombre, illuminée que par plusieurs bougies qui flottaient dans les airs le long des murs. La pièce était rectangulaire et les fenêtres étaient placardées. Il y avait une grande table rectangulaire où plusieurs personnes étaient installées. Il reconnut le reste du trio de "hyènes" de Voldemort. Il vit Dominic qui était assis à la tête de la table à côté de Lulou. Il semblait un peu mieux, il avait un air frais et dispo et ses joues étaient rouges pommes. Remus sourit face au changement. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la sombre salle. Il sursauta en voyant trois gosses qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui avait une odeur familière. Finalement, un grognement qu'il ne put retenir sortit de sa gorge en voyant trois êtres d'une pâleur extrême. Leur odeur de cadavre ne l'avait pas échappé, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous grandement parfumé. Des vampires purs sang.   
  
"Oh ! fit Ronan, en bougeant sur son siège. Il a toujours l'instinct, toujours...  
- Silence, Ro, gronda Arman. Assoyez-vous, Rem.  
- Déjà les petits noms, marmonna Vulcan les lèvres serrés et fusillant du regard Remus qui se sentait vraiment mal, quelque chose de monstrueux allait se dire.  
- Petits noms, hi ! hi !  
- Bien, soupira Lulou avec une moue dans la direction de Ronan. Remus, vous vouliez plus d'explications sur votre présence ici. J'aimerais d'abord vous introduire brièvement ces lieux.  
- C'est d'une importance capitale ? Je croyais que c'était un refuge pour les loups-garous en détresse.  
- Oh ! Les chambres et la bâtisse du dessus le sont. Mais ici et les endroits où mènent ces portes ne font pas partis du Refuge, dit Lulou.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?  
- La base-mère de mon armée.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je me permet de vous le dire car je suis sorcière, je peux vous retirez tout ceci de la tête. Tout cela dépendant de votre réponse. Les gens au-dehors font, ou feront, partis de mon armée. Le nôtre, vraiment...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Comment ça pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Après tout ce que ces soi-disant humains nous ont fait subir au fil des siècles, vous me demandez pourquoi ?... _New World Order_.  
- Un nouvel ordre mondial ? Vous voulez régner sur le monde... dit Remus avec dérision. Vous êtes tous malades... Non, vraiment... Vous n'êtes pas mieux que Voldemort."   
  
Un sombre silence alourdit l'atmosphère de la salle. Remus les observa tous avec froideur, il était en alerte. Il vit avec étonnement Dominic lui sourire comme s'il était d'accord avec lui. Arman lui fit un clin d'oeil et secoua la tête affirmativement. Ronan le fixait calmement des yeux, il devait se demander comment il allait le manger... Vulcan ne le regardait pas, il analysait les réactions de son compagnon Arman. Lulou avait un visage fermé, elle avait l'air de savoir comment faire avec son nouveau corps masculin. Érick ne fit que bâiller et le regardait avec moins d'intérêt. Les trois vampires étaient dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, seuls leurs yeux miroitaient dans la noirceur. Remus avait déjà assez de misère avec le regard d'un dhmapire... Il ne savait pas comment lire un vampire. Les trois enfants, un couple de jumeau et une petite fille, lui souriaient largement. Remus ne comprenait rien. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se taire. Il était entouré de féroces créatures qui semblaient entraîner à tuer tous ce qui pouvaient respirer. Il aurait dû purger de l'information et, ensuite, peut-être, leur mentir. Il était trop tard, maintenant. Il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui. De toute façon, avec leur capacité, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir indemne de cette aventure. Mais avant, s'il pouvait juste retirer l'information sur l'antidote pour Harry, il ne crèverait pas pour rien. Il prit un respire :   
  
"Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit tout cela ?  
- Pour voir ta réaction, dit Dominic. Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire...  
- Un test ? Mais, au risque de me répéter, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je le voulais ? Je savais pertinemment que tu allais refusé. Une de mes sources... Je voulais voir si tu resterais intègre à toi-même ou si tu aurais tenter de me mentir.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Rien du tout, juste une petite histoire et une partie de cartes. Attends, un instant. Messieurs, c'est comme je vous l'avais dit. L'Angleterre et ses environs ont trop vécu sous la peur de Grindelwald et de Voldemort pour nous être d'une quelconque utilité, du côté des loups-garous en tout cas. Si vous avez plus de chance avec les groupes de vampires et de dhampires, tentez le coup. Pendant ce temps, nous continuons comme avant. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine comme prévu."   
  
Les trois vampires se levèrent et saluèrent de la tête la salle. Ils sortirent. Remus fronça des sourcils. C'était le jour, pas vrai ?   
  
"Non, dit Dominic. Nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit. Je te l'avais dit, elle est paranoïaque, elle aime à mélanger les gens et nous jouons le jeu.  
- La elle en question est juste ici et elle voudrait commencer ses histoires et sa prochaine partie de cartes.  
- Vas-y, beauté. N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Il ne voudra pas de toute façon, malgré tes arguments et le jeu de cartes.  
- Tu pourrais essayer d'être encourageant non ! cracha Lulou, fâchée et troublée.  
- Pourquoi faire, tout est dans la pierre !"   
  
Remus suivit l'échange entre les deux amis. Il ne comprenait pas le ton las et triste de Dominic et celui vindicatif, rebelle et fâché de Lulou. Ils étaient assis côte-à-côte. Les trois enfants étaient assis en face de lui et du trio des ouvertures. Les vampires avaient été assis trois bancs plus loin que les enfants. Remus les regarda de plus près et fronça des sourcils, il n'étaient pas loups-garous. Il avait été trop déconcentré pour s'en rendre compte. C'était étrange, il se demandait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient ici s'ils n'étaient pas vampires ou loups-garous.   
  
"Ce n'est qu'un refuge pour loups, Remus. Les vampires, les andragons et les autres ont les leurs.  
- Dominic, tu lis les pensées, fit mal à l'aise Remus.  
- Non, mais je vois le questionnement coloré ton aura et tu regardes les trois survivants du massacre.  
- Aura... Survivants... de quel massacre ?  
- Remus, nous allons commencer nos petites histoires. Je vais répondre à une question que tu te poses depuis ton réveil. Oui, je vais me servir de cet Harry et son copain, dont j'ignore encore le nom, pour te rallier à ma cause. Je vais me servir de ces enfants, aussi. Ils le savent.  
- C'est monstrueux, s'écria l'homme outré. De quelle manière, je vous prie ? Je n'imaginais pas que vous étiez un tel monstre ! Merde ! Comment pouvez-vous vous dire l'amie du jeune Malfoy ? Vous vous servez de lui aussi pour vos fins ?  
- Silence, aboya-t-elle, en se levant. Je ne me sers pas de lui, je suis réellement son amie.  
- En plus de la paranoïa, vous souffrez du dédoublement de la personnalité. Sinon comment pouvez être la personne que ce jeune esprit défend et être ce monstre prêt à user de menace et de chantage pour me rallier à une cause en laquelle je ne crois pas !  
- Comment ? Vous ne voulez pas de la libération des espèces opprimées et soumises au pouvoir et au bon vouloir des sorciers, de leurs mensonges ? De leurs contraintes, de leurs mépris. Mes parents m'ont honnis lorsqu'ils ont appris ce que j'étais devenue et par leur faute par dessus le marché !  
- Oh ! J'imagine leur sort, ils doivent être morts, dit méchamment Remus.  
- Oui, hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Ils sont en train de pourrir six pieds sous terre ! Je n'appelle pas ces horreurs des parents ! Je sais que les vôtres n'ont pas été mieux !  
- C'est faux ! hurla à son tour Remus, en se levant. Mes parents m'ont soutenu et consolé autant qu'ils ont pu, ils m'ont accepté et aidé...  
- FADAISES !  
- Retirez ce que vous venez de dire ! ragea Remus, tremblant de fureur.  
- S'il vous plaît, murmura calmement Dominic.  
- Oui, fit Arman qui était debout, les mains sur les épaules de Remus. Pensez aux enfants, ils vous regardent. Lulou, calme-toi.  
- Tu risques de te changer dans une mauvaise forme, marmonna Érick la regardant avec inquiétude.  
- D'accord, dit-elle avec peine en se rasseyant.  
- Remus, comprenez que Lulou aime vraiment Draco Malfoy, qu'elle ne se sert pas de lui et qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal. Ne remettez plus en cause son amitié avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit dans cette salle d'ailleurs, fit doucement Dominic, grimaçant. Depuis qu'elle a ce nouveau corps, elle fait des crises si facilement.  
- D'où l'engeulante, si vous vous posiez la question, dit Érick.  
- La beuglante, vous voulez dire, dit Remus qui se calmait lentement.  
- Oh ! C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ? dit Arman avec un sourire stressé.  
- Finissons-en, je vais user de toutes mes cartes pour vous avoir dans mes rangs, Remus. Je sais que cela a très mal commencé, mais je ne retire rien de ce que je vous ai dit. Non... Écoutez, jusqu'au bout. Je stress Dominic déjà beaucoup trop.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
- Ouais, ouais ! fit-elle évasivement. Donc, comment savons-nous pour votre deuxième nom, pour votre histoire, pour votre Morsure ? C'est Dominic qui nous a dit votre deuxième nom et votre Morsure, mais pour le reste... Ce sont ces enfants.  
- Vraiment ? dit-il, tendu. Comment peuvent-ils savoir ?  
- Présentez-vous les enfants.  
- Oui, madame. Bonsoir, monsieur Remus... Je... Je nous présente, fit celui qui semblait être l'aîné. Je suis Joaquin, voici mon jumeau, Joann et ma petite soeur, Engel Lucé.  
- Jo... Joaquin et Joann ?  
- Oui, mon oncle." 


	10. intermede

**Intermède I  
Romulus et Remus**   
  
"Joaquin et Joann ?  
- Oui, mon oncle.  
- ...  
- Regardez sa face ! s'écria Ronan en riant.  
- Silence, vieux ! Il vient d'apprendre qu'il avait toujours son frère, gronda Arman, en colère après son compagnon.  
- Remus ? appela doucement Lulou comme l'homme ne semblait pas réagir.  
- Je... je..." fit-il en se levant.   
  
Remus ne pensait pas être sonné après cette soirée, il se trompait. Il ne perdit pas de temps à contourner la table en courant, il prit appui de ses bras sur la table et se propulsa d'un bond par dessus les enfants assis pour atterrir derrière eux. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de la petite fille, Engel Lucé. Il les regarda intensément, il prit délicatement le visage de la plus jeune entre ses mains rugueuses et l'examina d'un peu plus près. Aucun des trois n'avaient de ses traits physiques, ils devaient principalement avoir les traits de leur mère, il chassa d'un clignement de yeux les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître. Ils avaient tous les trois le regard doré des Lupin, même si les leurs ne possédaient pas la brillance de la bête. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, il leur sourit pour les rassurer car il se savait pâle et tremblant. Ils le regardaient avec de gros yeux, nerveux et ternes, des yeux qui en avaient sûrement trop vu. Son sourire n'eût pas l'effet qu'il escomptait, la petite fille se jeta dans ses bras et se mis à sangloter. Elle grimpa sur ses cuisses et enserra son cou dans une poigne forte. Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme s'ils voulaient l'imiter, mais ils se sentaient beaucoup trop vieux. Le plus jeune des jumeaux se leva et s'installa sur le siège qu'avait occupé sa soeur et prit la main de Remus qui ne caressait pas le dos de l'enfant entre les siennes et ne la lâcha pas. Joaquin se décala aussi d'un siège et regarda son frère tristement.   
  
Les autres attendirent un moment. Arman se sentait très mal à l'aise, il avait les larmes aux yeux car il savait ce qui allait se dire. Dominic leva sa main et la déposa sur celle plus large de Lulou qui était toujours sur sa cuisse si l'homme voulait lui demander quelque chose. La femme lui fit un signe de tête inutile et regarda ses autres compagnons. Érick qui était assis à côté de Joaquin approuva et se redressa avec les autres pour laisser les Lupin seuls, mais l'aîné des jumeaux poussa un petit cri terrifié.   
  
"S'il vous plaît, restez ! Je ne crois pas avoir le courage de tout... tout raconté...  
- Oh ! fit Lulou contrariée. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même, ce sont encore des gosses. D'accord, mais il vous faut commencer. Dominic n'a pas cessé de vous expliquer que vous deviez racontez votre histoire, vous-même.  
- Ça apaise l'esprit quelque peu, dit-il.  
- Remus, tout le monde le sait dans cette pièce et vous le savez aussi. Je vous présente les enfants qui ont survécu au massacre d'il y a sept ans, les enfants d'Anora Blythe et de Romulus Joaquin Lupin.  
- M... Mes par... Par tous les cieux ! Quel... Quel âge avez-vous les enfants ?  
- Mon frère et moi avons 16 ans, m'sieur. Engie en a 13.  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- Nous, non plus. Papa nous a nommés en votre honneur puisque nous étions des jumeaux. S'il y avait eu qu'un seul premier-né, il l'aurait appelé Remus, tout simplement.  
- Je ne vois toujours pas, fit-il caressant le dos de la fille qui s'était calmée, mais ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le jour de ma Morsure, il est mort... J'ai été dévasté, je n'avais que huit ans... Oh, la douleur ! Comme si on me coupait en deux.  
- À votre réveil, vous avez ressenti la douleur de la séparation, mais pas de la fatalité. Vous n'étiez plus un, car vous étiez séparé, mais pas par la mort. Votre âme voyait son autre moitié s'éloigné d'elle... C'est normal, vous avez cru vos parents...  
- Vous vous jouez de moi ?  
- Non, m'sieur, jamais ! Nous sommes plutôt contents de voir de la famille... Papa nous a toujours dit que vous étiez mort et la seule fois que nous avons vu nos grands-parents avant leur mort, ils nous ont confirmés la même chose. Jayn...  
- ...  
- Jaynie, notre frère cadet, il avait huit ans quand... Il disait que papi et mami étaient trop glacial en parlant de votre mort. Ils ne nous ont jamais détaillé votre... Morsure ? s'enquérra Joaquin dans la direction de Lulou qui secoua la tête. Comme papa... Nous, on était trop jeune, on ne s'en souciait pas trop, vous étiez mort... Nous ne vous avions jamais connu... Et nous préférions écouter papa raconter vos aventures d'enfances et on souhaitait souvent aller en forêt pour en vivre d'aussi amusante... nous autres aussi... Mais...  
- Est-ce qu'il vous a raconté ce qui c'était passé le 28 octobre 1970 ?  
- Ou... Oui, à chaque année, la veille de l'halloween. On ne comprenait pas, mais maintenant... Il avait de la difficulté à nous le raconter... Je vois pourquoi, aujourd'hui. Mama lui disait d'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il essayait de nous la raconter... Il ne voulait pas, il disait que les gens ne mourraient pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour se souvenir d'eux. A... Alors..."   
  


Retour dans le passé   
  


"...Alors, je ne laisserai pas partir Remmie de la sorte.  
- Mais tu meurs un peu plus chaque fois que tu la racontes et... ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'entende, Rommie.  
- Anora, je le leur raconte une fois par année, ils ne s'en rappelleront jamais ! Les gars, dîtes à votre mère-poule que vous voulez l'entendre.  
- Ouais, fit Joann, en riant. On veut l'entendre, on l'a demandé à papa, mama. S'il te plaît.  
- S'il te plaît !  
- Ah, mes bébés ! fit-elle, en tapant la tête de son mari doucement. D'accord, mais je reste dans les parages, cela empêchera votre père d'enjoliver son histoire. Il avait presque votre âge lorsque cela s'est produit, il va avoir des trous de mémoire, pas vrai ?  
- Pff ! J'ai encore toute ma tête, tu sauras, femme, bouda Romulus.  
- Mama, j'ai peur ! fit Engel en montant sur les cuisses de sa mère.  
- Je n'ai même pas débuté ! Tu vas voir, je vais t'avertir pour la partie épeurante et tu pourras te boucher les oreilles, d'accord, chaton.  
- Zoui, papa !  
- J'adore quand elle dit ça, murmura l'homme en embrassant sa fille sur ses joues rondes.  
- Ne l'encourage pas," gronda sa femme.   
  
Les Lupin étaient tous assis devant le foyer qui flambait. Il était tard, c'était la veille de l'halloween, le vendredi 30 octobre 1987. Avant-hier fut le dix-septième anniversaire de la mort du jumeau de Romulus. Il avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, toute la semaine en fait, et il allait l'être encore pour quelques jours. Il détestait le mois d'octobre, il faisait toujours remonté à la surface des souvenirs que l'homme aurait aimé faire disparaître. Mais ses enfants ne le savaient pas, il n'allait pas leur gâcher leur halloween pour ses souvenirs. Il détestait se rappeler ce jour fatidique, la nuit maudite qui lui arracha son frère adoré de son existence. _"Allez, Remus, encore une fois. Je compte leur raconté cette "histoire d'horreur" jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la phase du "j'me fous de ce que tu as à dire, tu fais parti de la préhistoire, vieux". Je ne pourrai plus vraiment te faire vivre, ce sera à leur tour et je le mettrai par testament... Anora a raison, mes parents aussi, je suis en train de devenir fou..."_ Il s'était retiré du monde de la magie, au grand chagrin de ses parents. Ce monde n'avait pas pu épargner son frère et ses amis ces sorts horribles, il ne devait pas être si extraordinaire. S'il avait de la chance, ses enfants n'apprendront jamais qu'il avait été sorcier, il avait interdit à sa femme moldue de le leur révéler. Il avait consulté plusieurs médecins psychanalystes pour voir s'il aurait pu se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui n'avait pas disparu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le 15 novembre 1970 et de sa phobie des énormes chiens noirs. Durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, il avait cru devenir fou, les petits chiens noirs ne le dérangeaient pas, les gros d'une autre couleur non plus, il fallait que ce soit une énorme bête au poil d'ébène pour qu'il devienne ballistique. Il avait cherché tous les moyens pour diriger la douleur, qu'il avait en lui et qu'il avait de la misère à extérioriser, ailleurs, sur autre chose. Les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps et, surtout, au poignets étaient là pour le prouver, il avait tout essayé pour oublier. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il voulait, sinon il aurait demandé à ses parents de lui effacer l'existence de Remus de sa cervelle. Non, il ne voulait que se départir de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait : pourquoi avait-il survécu et pas Remus, pourquoi lui ?   
  
Un gosse de douze ans, Patrick, lui avait dit que tout était gravé sur de la pierre, que, très rarement et très difficilement, le destin d'un homme pouvait être réécrit. Lorsque cela se faisait, le gamin appelait ça un miracle. C'était le fils d'une amie de sa femme qui était morte l'année dernière. Il venait toujours avec sa mère lorsqu'elle visitait Anora. Et il repartait en lui disant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient, il voudrait entendre son histoire. Il l'avait fait, il y a deux ans, Patrick avait 13 ans. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu...   
  
"Bon, je commence tout le monde ! Hum ! Nous avions huit ans et l'halloween approchait. À Gérardmer École Primaire, en bas de la colline sur laquelle se retrouvait notre maison, nous nous amusions à nous faire peur avec des histoires d'horreur dans la cour d'école assis sur un banc de bois rond. Un de nos amis, Jorge Bastien, nous avait raconté l'histoire d'un loup-garou féroce qui vivait dans les montagnes des Vosges. Mathias Valence, un autre de nos amis, nous avait tous dit que le loup était dans la forêt entourant la petite ville de Gérardmer. Ses parents l'avaient vu. Remi Haxaire et Jorge ne faisaient que rire, c'était des histoires pour forcer les enfants du village à rentrer chez eux plus tôt et à ne pas traîner dehors.   
  
"C'est pas vrai ! Ma maman me l'a décrit.  
- Comment elle a pu faire pour bien voir et revenir vivante ? demanda Remus.  
- Idiot, ma maman a de bons yeux !  
- Idiot, toi-même ! s'écria mon petit frère en gonflant ses joues.  
- Mmm ! Okay, prouve-le nous.  
- Ouais, on veut des preuves, fit Remus en me souriant.  
- Comment ? demanda le petit garçon rondelet, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Ben, euh... ! J'sais pas moi, boudai-je. T'as qu'à aller voir et...  
- Prendre une photo ! dit Remus.  
- Hé ! J'sais pas comment ça marche, j'vais me faire manger tout cru !  
- Ouais ! fit Jorge tristement.  
- On a qu'a y aller, on verra bien ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir," dit Emeline de Franoux, la grande amie de Jorge.   
  
Elle avait tout entendu. Nous ne voulions pas de fille avec nous, mais elle avait eu l'idée et elle pouvait nous rapporter aux grands... Nous sommes tous tombés d'accord pour y aller ce soir, tous ensemble, vers onze heures. Si on pouvait le faire, on devrait apporter un appareil photo pour prendre le monstre et devenir célèbre.   
  
Lorsque la nuit arriva, Remus et moi, on fit semblant de dormir et dès que dix heures et demi arriva, nous sortîmes de nos lits. Nous prîmes nos manteaux, les mettant par-dessus nos vêtements chauds. Emeline nous avait dit qu'il ferait froid cette nuit. Remus prit la Minolta de notre père. Nous rejoignâmes Jorge, Mathias, Remi et Emeline sur une petit pont qui enjambait un mince filet d'eau qui descendait des montagnes et s'écoulait dans le grand lac. Nous traversâmes le pont et montâmes plus au nord, vers la forêt. En essayant de ne pas passer trop proche des habitations. Dès que nous fûmes face à la montagne, nous nous arrêtâmes pour vérifier nos "armes". Jorge, Emeline et Remi avaient aussi des caméras, ce qui nous donnait quatre fois plus de chance d'attraper le monstre en photo. Mathias ne savait pas comment utiliser la caméra de son père, il avait apporter un bâton de baseball à la place.   
  
La forêt était très sombre. Nous ne le savions pas à l'époque car les parents se gardaient bien de discuter de ce genre de chose devant leurs enfants, mais elle était dangereuse. Plus tard, elle allait devenir plus innoffensif, ils font des randonnés, maintenant à ce que j'entends. Mais à cette époque, il n'était pas surprenant d'entendre qu'une femme, un enfant avaient disparu. Un ministère quelconque allait faire une enquête et opérait comme il l'entendait pour arranger ou empirer la situation.   
  
Cela faisait près de trente minutes que l'on marchait dans la forêt et Remi voulait rentrer chez lui. Jorge et moi réussîmes à le convaicre de continuer avec nous. Nous devions rester jusqu'à ce que la lune disparaisse ou que Mathias nous avoue que ses parents lui avaient dit des bobards. Encore un autre trente minutes et Remus entendit un bruit. Il nous fit taire et, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Nos caméras étaient prête, ma... et Mathias tenait son bâton bien serré entre ses mains. Nous avançames encore un peu plus pour qu'un petit blaireau ne sorte de sa cachette et nous saute dessus. Plusieurs flashs éclairèrent cette partie de la forêt et nos cris nous assourdirent. Sinon nous l'aurions entendu. Remus éclata de rire en se penchant pour ramasser l'appareil qu'il avait laissé tomber dans son étonnement. Nous l'avions échappé bel, les blaireaux n'étaient pas de commodes créatures, mais on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu se préoccuper de nous. Plus tard, j'allais comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose de plus terrifiant qu'une bande de morveux le faisait peur, il n'allait pas rester en arrière pour se chamailler avec nous. Nous nous étions pas rendus compte que la forêt s'était tue. Pourtant, même la nuit, elle semblait grouiller de vie. C'était pour cela que les plus vieux que nous la disaient terrifiante lorsqu'ils devaient effectuer un devoir ou un projet aux alentours.  
- ...  
- Chérie, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te boucher les oreilles et de chantonner une chanson dans ta tête.  
- Zoui, papa, dit la petite fille, mais elle n'en fit rien.  
- Les flashs avaient dirigé la créature, nos cris avaient confirmé notre présence et notre odeur n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau pour lui. Sans avertir, une énorme bête sautait par-dessus nos têtes. Elle était quatre fois plus grosse que Remus et moi mis côte-à-côte. Elle était deux fois plus grande que notre père. Elle était toute couverte de poils noirs et denses. Son odeur était horrible. J'eus tout le temps de remarquer ça comme si le temps avait été mis au ralenti. Nous poussâmes tous des cris de terreur en essayant de fuir. Je me cognai contre Jorge, dans notre précipitation, mais nous pûmes nous redresser pour éviter les crocs de la bête à temps et nous tasser sur le côté. Nous nous séparâmes, je cherchai Remus. J'étais désespéré et presque fou, je crus voir les brillants de son manteau s'enfonçer dans la mauvaise direction de la forêt. Tout comme Mathias et Remi, mais eux semblaient se diriger vers la bonne sortie. Emeline était tombée et poussait des petits cris hystériques. Je fis demi tour, le monstre n'était plus là. Je cherchai aux alentours pendant que Jorge l'aidait à se relever, il était nulle part en vue, il semblait s'être volatilisé. L'angoisse et la peur commençaient à me faire voir trouble. Je me précipitai vers Emeline :   
  
"T'as vu Remus, Emmy ? lui demandai-je avec frénésie.  
- Il est parti par là et... le loup par là, mais dans la même direction..."   
  
Je n'écoutai pas la suite, je courus dans la direction qu'avait pointée Emeline. Il devait s'être fait mal à la tête pour avoir perdu son sens de l'orientation. C'était de là qu'avait sauté le blaireau et le loup-garou à sa suite. La forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre comme si cela se pouvait réellement à cette heure de la nuit. La peur ne m'avait pas fait perdre ma raison au moins, j'eus le temps de penser de prendre le bâton que Mathias avait laissé tomber. La forêt était toujours silencieuse et ce silence m'énervait et me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Je devais retrouver mon petit frère. Je repérai Remus quelques minutes plus tard, il était par terre, la caméra de papa serrée contre sa poitrine, il avait dû trébuché. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se mit debout avec difficulté. Le loup n'était pas dans les parages. Je le pris par le bras, il avait pleuré, lui au moins ne s'était pas fait dessus... Je n'y pensai pas sur le moment, mais plus tard, je me demandai tout le temps pourquoi il tenait la caméra de papa de la sorte. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait en plus. Je décidai que nous devions courir, malgré sa cheville blessée, même si le monstre n'était pas aux alentours. Le problème : dans ma précipitation pour retrouver mon frère, je ne pris pas la peine de regarder où j'allais et comme il faisait très sombre, nous étions perdu. Il me demanda ce qu'on devait faire. J'en savais rien, mais j'étais l'aîné...   
  
"Euh ! Est-ce que ça peut grimper dans les arbres ?  
- J... j... j'en sais rien...  
- Restons pas là, il pourrait revenir..."   
  
Nous marchâmes rapidement, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que Remus ne pouvait me suivre en courant. Je lui pris la main et le dirigeai dans une direction de mon choix. Si nous arrivions au grand lac, nous pourrions retrouver le village. Remus me tenait fortement la main lorsque des animaux se montraient, comme le lynx et un sanglier. Dans ces cas-là, j'étais obligé de pousser un cri et de balancer ma batte pour leur faire peur. Cela marchait tout le temps. Maman allait être fâchée lorsque nous rentrerions. Nous n'allions pas pouvoir nous cacher, surtout nos vêtements et nos souliers. Comme Remus commençait à fatiguer et moi avec, je décidai que la bête ne pouvait pas grimper dans les arbres. Il ne voulait pas lâcher la caméra, je n'allais pas laisser tomber ma batte. Je réussis à l'aider à grimper dans l'énorme hêtre. Une chance que nous étions bons grimpeurs, j'étais le plus habile toutefois.   
  
Lorsque nous fûmes assis sur les plus hautes branches que nous pouvions atteindre avec notre fatigue et nos blessures, j'essayai de me montrer le plus rassurant possible. Je lui racontai une de nos aventures durant les vacances chez grand-mère dans un des châteaux d'Eguishem avec des droséras dans les tourbières en bordures. Il souriait, mais c'était tout. Je lui dis que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, nous pourrions redescendre, sans problème, les loups-garous ne sortaient que les nuits de pleine lune. Il secoua la tête sans sourire cette fois, il était sous le choc, je l'étais aussi, je crois. Je racontais tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour rassurer Remus et moi aussi par la même occasion. Peu-être que nos amis avaient réussi à trouver de l'aide. Les adultes n'allaient plus tarder et papa et maman allaient venir nous sauvés. Je lui racontais comment on allait en rire plus tard, que nous serions vivement puni par maman, mais qu'avec les copains nous allions oublier les mauvaises parties de notre aventure et en rire. La maman de Mathy avait eu raison, il allait nous narguer pendant des jours et des jours.   
  
"Et qui sait, on va peut-être raconter des histoires sur nous.  
- ...  
- Les survivants du monstre de la forêt des Vosges, dis-je avec emphase, ce qui le fit sourire.  
- ...  
- Et peut-être que... Aaaaahhhh !"   
  
Le loup était revenu et l'odeur du sang était plus fort. Il avait des marques sur le corps, comme s'il se les était faites lui-même. Je criai à Remus de bien s'accrocher au tronc d'arbre. Le monstre se jetait de tout son poids contre l'arbre, l'ébranlant pour que nous puissions tomber comme des fruits mûrs. Ma tête se cognait contre le tronc à chaque mouvement. Dieu que cela faisait mal ! J'arrivais à tenir, mais je ne savais pas pour combien de temps j'allais pouvoir résister à l'étourdissement et à la chute. J'avais le goût du sang plein la bouche et je crus avoir avaler deux de mes dents de devant. J'entendis un cri, le bruit d'une branche qui se brise, le bruit de quelque chose de mou s'écrasant au sol et un autre cri de douleur. L'arbre ne bougeait plus. En pleurant et sans y penser, je me laissai tomber sur le dos de la créature. Cela se passa très vite, je ne savais pas ce qui me traversait l'esprit. La bête n'eut même pas l'air de m'avoir senti atterrir sur son dos. Je retombai au sol, ma tête se cogna durement contre une racine ou une pierre. J'essayais de me relever malgré le fait que la planète semblait valser et tanguer, je devais aider Remus, je ne calculais pas l'improbabilité de ma réussite. C'était mon jumeau. Je le vis étendu dans une marre de sang sans vie avant que d'énormes canines dégoulinantes de baves rougeâtres me foncent dessus. Tout devint noire.   
  
Lorsque je me réveillai, mes parents étaient assis à côté de mon lit et ils pleuraient d'amertume et de chagrin sans nom. J'avais les deux jambes brisées, mon bras gauche était dans le plâtre et mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir. Je me réveillais d'un petit coma d'une semaine. Je ne pouvais pas trop bouger ma tête, mais plusieurs incongruités me frapèrent la rétine. Premièrement, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, dans notre petite maison dans la colline des Vosges. Je ne voyais pas la forêt de la fenêtre. Deuxièmement, et non le moindre, Remmie était nulle part en vue. Je ne cessai de les harceler de question et ma santé flanchait plus les jours passaient et qu'ils ne voulaient pas me répondre. Mes parents, deux semaines après mon réveil, se décidèrent à me dévoiler la fatale réalité. Mon frère, Mathias et Emeline n'avait pas survécu à l'agression. Jorge était gravement atteint psychiquement, il avait vu son amie déchiquetée devant lui avant que Remi ne l'entraîne. Mon Remus était mort. Mon esprit s'était arrêté à ce seul fait, je ne le reverrai jamais plus de ma vie...   
  
Après plusieurs mois de cloîtrement, j'appris que nous étions en Irlande du nord, chez un vieil oncle. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, il est mort lorsque j'étais encore tout jeune et que j'étais toujours traumatisé par la perte de mon autre moitié. Et c'est comme ça que je finis cette histoire surtout parce qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher sinon votre mère aura ma peau.  
- Hum ! fit Anora, en se raclant la gorge. Il a raison.  
- Que tu vas lui faire la peau ? demanda Jaynie, en riant, allégeant l'atmosphère du même coup.  
- Vous aussi. Allez, levez-vous. Regardez, votre soeur est déjà endormie.  
- Comment elle a fait ça ? s'écria Joann, en riant et suivant ses frères.  
- J'en sais rien..."   
  


Fin   
  


Remus s'était tu en écoutant son neveu parler. Il cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers Joann. Le garçon n'avait pas utérer un seul mot depuis le début de leur rencontre. Il avala sa salive et regarda sa nièce qui dormait contre lui, comme dans le récit. Remus avait de la peine à retenir ses larmes, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents lui avaient fait cela. Le séparer délibérément de son jumeau. Il sursauta lorsqu'une fine main se déposa sur son épaule, procurant du support. Il se tourna légèrement pour sourire à Arman. Toutes les personnes dans la salle l'observaient en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Car il y avait sa version à entendre puisqu'il était bel et bien en vie. Dominic se racla la gorge, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Les enfants devaient aller se coucher et Remus aussi.   
  
"Remus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa pour vous, mais je peux vous raconter la suite. À l'époque où je connus votre frère et ses enfants, j'avais une dizaine d'année et je m'appelais, Patrick Bleecker.  
- Oh ! fit Joaquin en reconnaissant le nom. Ta mère était l'amie de mama.  
- Oui, je ne vous ai jamais vu, il... Ma mère est morte plusieurs mois après ma morsure et près de deux ans avant la mort de vos parents. Ma famille, tout comme Romulus Lupin, était sorcière. J'avais treize ans la dernière fois que je vis les Lupin. Trois jours avant ma Morsure, ma mère alla visiter Anora Blythe-Lupin, elles étaient de très bonnes amies, j'accompagnais souvent ma mère lors de ses visites. Cette journée-là, Romulus était présent et comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, je partais en lui disant qu'il devrait me raconter son histoire. J'avais fait un rêve troublant la veille, ce jour-là, je décidai que je devais finalement connaître son histoire. Je lui apportai dans son bureau un verre d'eau auquel j'avais ajouté trois cuillerées de veritaserum que j'avais pris dans la collection de mon père. J'avais un collier hypnotisant autour de mon cou, c'était un objet rare que mon père avait ramené d'une des îles de la Polynésie au cours de ses fouilles archéologiques. La personne qui le regarderait se sentirait juste assez à l'aise pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait ou disait.  
"Il me raconta, après avoir bu tout le verre, ce que vous avez dit à Remus, mais il ne la censura pas ni n'ometta un détail. Après cette nuit catastrophique, il est allé vivre chez son oncle pour guérir de ses blessures et revenir à la vie. Car il n'était plus qu'un zombie, tels étaient ses termes. Il ne voulait plus voir ses parents, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie. Lorsqu'il atteint l'âge de 11 ans, l'école de sorcellerie Nietcshe's Futur lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il était en âge d'y aller. Il refusa. Son vieil oncle qui mourrut cette année-là lui légua sa maigre fortune. Sans que personne ne le sache, la gardienne que lui avaient assignée ses parents était partie magasiner, il prit l'argent et s'enfuit en Amérique. Il vécu un certain nombre de temps dans une famille d'accueil dans un village de la Nouvelle-Écosse, juste assez longtemps pour continuer ses études moldues. Une famille aisée qui l'adorait, d'où les psychiatres. Car depuis l'âge de onze jusqu'à ses seize ans, il réussit à commettre quatre tentatives de suicide, trois crises de nerfs phobiques en voyant un chien noir et vu dix psychiatres différents sans résultats. C'est sa rencontre avec Anora qui changea tout. Ils étaient amoureux et lorsque leurs deux premiers enfants naquirent, ils étaient trop jeunes. Ils vivaient toujours chez leurs parents respectifs. Romulus étudia en infirmerie, il trouva un emploi en Ontario, dans la ville de Sudbury. Il y alla travailler, trouva un appartement et plusieurs mois après, il pouvait emménager toute sa petite famille. Les vrais parents de Romulus réussirent à le retracer grâce aux photos d'Anora. C'était une photographe et elle l'avait utilisé un certain nombre de fois comme modèle. Elle n'était pas la plus populaire, mais elle se faisait un magot. C'est à la naissance de Engel, que mes parents emménagèrent dans leur quartier et qu'ils devinrent amis. Remus, c'est un très petit résumé, mais... J'ai à vous remettre un petit carnet dans lequel a écrit Romulus.  
"Après avoir entendu cette histoire, j'avais une idée pour qu'il vide son coeur. Pendant que le veritaserum et que le charme de mon collier opérait, je lui ai dit d'écrire tout ça dans un carnet comme s'il vous parlait. D'y mettre toute sa rancoeur, ses peurs, ses tristesses... De faire comme s'il vous parlait, vous racontait pourquoi il se sentait triste. Pour qu'il puisse avoir l'esprit en paix. Il le fit. À la fin de la journée, il avait mal à la main, mais il était content. Au moment de partir, je ne savais pas à cent pour cent que je lui disais aurevoir pour la dernière fois...  
- Mon dieu !  
- Je suis désolée, Remus, fit sincèrement Lulou.  
- Ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit, pourquoi ?  
- Vous aviez tous les deux vingt-et-un ans lorsque vos parents sont morts...  
- Non, ils ont disparu lorsque j'avais... dix-sept ans. J'entrais pour ma dernière année à Hogwarts et le même mois d'octobre... Ils s'étaient fait tués... Ils...  
- Je peux vous l'expliquer, si vous voulez, fit Vulcan. Ils ont fait la même chose que mes parents et ceux de Ronan. Dès notre Morsure, ils nous ont séparé de nos frères et soeurs en me disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas me voir, qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui pourraient leur arriver, qu'ils avaient peur de nous. J'étais trop jeune, j'aurais dû exiger de les voir moi-même, de les entendre me dire ça eux-même... Ils les avaient envoyés au loin, dans ded pensions en leur disant que leur frère était mort lors de l'attaque des loups. Ils s'occupèrent de nous pour nous avoir à l'oeil. Je les ai soupçonnés quelque fois de vouloir me tuer pour pouvoir repartir voir leurs enfants bien portant. Mes parents sont restés avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes seize ans, même chose pour Ronan. Dans une lettre, ils nous disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme cela à faire vivre trois loups-garous. Comme nous étions suffisament grands, que nous étions beaucoup moins sauvages lors des pleines lune depuis qu'Arman arriva, ils nous laissaient seuls avec un peu d'argent pour survivre un certain temps. Ils sont restés avec vous assez longtemps pour que leur conscience ne les taraude pas trop. Ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait leur autre enfant, en plus. Ils vous élevèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sans laisser voir leur honte, leur peur, leur dégoût de ce que vous étiez devenu et ils vous ont sacré là, lorsque le moment se présenta. Ils avaient de plus un alibi. C'était durant le règne de terreur de Voldemort, les disparitions, les morts étaient monnaies courantes à ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?  
- ...  
- Vulcan, tu pouvais le lui dire un peu moins froidement.  
- Silence, Arman, grogna-t-il.  
- Je... Non !" fit Remus en se levant.   
  
Remus se rassit rapidement, en murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille de la petite, lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri. Elle se rendormit rapidement. Remus ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler son enfance après sa Morsure, après Romulus. Ils n'étaient plus allés à l'école avec les autres enfants. Il étudiait à la maison avec ses parents. Les soirs de pleine lune, son père l'amenait dans la forêt et l'attachait avec des fers à un arbre. Et le matin, sa mère mettait un baume sur ses blessures. Tout se faisait dans le silence total, ses parents ne lui parlaient jamais, seulement lorsqu'il avait un livre devant lui et étudiait. À cette époque, il ne s'en souciait pas. Son frère était mort et il était resté muet pendant des mois. Le seul répit qu'il eut fut lorsque Hogwarts lui envoya cette lettre. Ses parents refusèrent au début, mais il les suppliait sans cesse, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison muette. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Albus put leur promettre qu'il ne mettrait pas les autres enfants en danger que ses parents lui permirent d'y aller. Les premiers amis qu'il se fit en Angleterre depuis Remi, Emeline, Mathias et Jorge lui procurèrent un grand bien.   
  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se contreficha des autres qui le regardaient, il les laissa couler, en serrant la chaire de la chaire de son frère. Il reprit la main de Joann dans la sienne et la serra fortement. L'enfant se leva et se mit à genoux à côté de sa chaise et déposa son front sur sa poitrine. Remus entoura les épaules de son neveu silencieux. Joaquin resta assis sur sa chaise à pleurer doucement dans ses mains.   
  
Arman avait détourné les yeux et se les frottaient de la main pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Le visage de Vulcan se durcit. Les yeux de Ronan se fixèrent sur la famille attristée qu'il avait devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête tristement. Dominic sursauta lorsque Lulou passa un mouchoire sur sa joue gauche séchant la larme ensanglantée qui avait glissé. Érick se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'oeil à Lulou. La jeune femme clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, mais on ne pouvait rien voir sur son visage.   
  
"C'était des hommes cagoulés, fit d'une lourde voix Joaquin. Ils ont attaqué notre campement. Nous avons tenté de fuir, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils ont rattrapé nos parents et Jaynie. Nous nous étions perdus, mais ils ont réussi à nos rattraper aussi. Ils ont éventré devant nos yeux papa et mama. Jaynie poussait d'horrible cri, mais d'où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je voyais Joann qui semblait sous le choc. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux arriva pour me tuer, le bruit du tonnerre éclata et un soufflement chaud passa au-dessus de mon visage. Tout passa trop vite, mais trois jours plus tard, j'apprenais que monsieur Vulcan avait tiré sur l'homme, ou la femme, qui voulait me tuer. Ils ne le disent pas, mais je sais qu'ils ont réussi à tuer les autres, en se transformant. Ils, Vulcan, Ronan et Arman, nous trouvèrent un Refuge d'andragons, après plusieurs heures d'explications, je réussis à comprendre qui était mon père. Nous avons vécu là-bas et le dernier mois, madame Lulou venait nous chercher. Nous leur avons tout raconté, notre famille, celle de mon père... Lorsqu'elle nous dit qu'il restait un Lupin d'en vie, nous décidâmes de rester avec eux.  
- ...  
- Les enfants, suivez Érick. Vous devez vous coucher. Merci, d'avoir raconté tout ça, encore une fois," dit Lulou, en se levant.   
  
Érick prit Engel dans ses bras et fit signe de tête doucement aux enfants. Joann serra la main de Remus une dernière fois et lui fit un mince sourire avant de suivre l'homme. Joaquin embrassa le cou de Remus de ses bras et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Remus les regarda partir avec lassitude. Il se sentait vider. Il se tourna vers les autres occupant de la salle. Il n'était pas dupe, Lulou les avait dit de partir pour une bonne raison. Elle voulait jouer son jeu de cartes, elle le regardait tout en battant dans sa tête son paquet. Il plissa des lèvres, il voulait seulement parler avec Dominic... Patrick...   
  
"Remus, je vous rendrai le carnet lorsque l'on retournera dans notre chambre. Et ce sera toujours Dominic Maelechlainn, Patrick Bleecker a été tué par des loups, il y a treize ans.  
- ...  
- Remus, maintenant, voyez-vous pourquoi ce monde, surtout celui des sorciers, a grand besoin d'une révolution ?..." 


	11. 9

**Chapitre 9  
Quelle sera votre décision ?**   
  
Albus avaient les yeux qui pétillaient d'humour. Il se retrouvait, le matin du jeudi 28 septembre, devant toute l'assemblée estudiantine d'Hogwarts. Il semblerait que tous soient soulagés que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Il était debout devant les élèves et attendait le retour du silence. Les professeurs avaient déjà eu le temps de pousser des soupirs de soulagement, hier soir. Après avoir montré Harry et Voldemort leurs nouveaux lits, il leur avait raconté ne version condensée de ce qu'il allait dire aux enfants. Hier, les préfets avaient rassuré chaque maison de son retour et que les explications se feraient le lendemain. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole :   
  
"Mes chers élèves, je suis désolé de la frousse que j'ai pu vous donner. L'aventure que j'ai vécu était d'un ridicule, j'ai été le dindon de la farce. J'étais dans ma chambre, et oui ! Je m'étais enfermé par mégarde dans ma garde-robe après m'être cogné la tête. Mon oiseau m'avait surpris, tandis que j'étais très concentré sur la lettre que je lisais. Il faut vraiment ne pas faire sursauter un petit vieux comme moi.  
- ...(petit rire)  
- La porte de ma garde-robe ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur. Un clin d'oeil au malentrins et joueurs de tours. Je dois ma rescousse à des élèves que je ne punirai pas, sans eux, je serais encore enfermé et dans les vapes. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkynson et Blaise Zabini qui étaient tous trois inquiets pour leur professeur de potion et qui voulaient me poser des questions. Ils firent équipe avec d'autres élèves qui voulaient plus d'informations sur leur professeur et grand frère, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Longbottom. Alors, pour leur ténacité, leur curiosité, malgré les règles enfreintes, j'accorde à chacun des gryffondors 100 points. Pour avoir su défier les préjugés des autres et passer au-dessus des leurs, j'accorde aux serpentards 150 points chacun."   
  
Blaise et Pansy regardaient Draco qui secouait la tête d'incrédulité. Ils venaient d'amasser 450 points pour leur maison. Les serpentards étaient en tête, et de loin, pour la course de trophée de Maison, maintenant. Le jeune Malfoy porta ses yeux sur la table des Gryffondors. C'étaient eux qui étaient les plus contents. Ils avaient amassé 600 points, rattrapant d'un seul coup les points perdus par Voldemort et Harry. Il haussa des épaules et snoba les serpentards qui essayaient de le féliciter plus tranquillement. Depuis avant-hier midi, qu'ils se moquaient de lui à cause de la beuglante, il n'allait pas leur pardonner cela trop rapidement. Ses deux amis et lui se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui attendait encore le silence. Il devait maintenant expliquer pourquoi les élèves de Hogwarts allaient avoir de nouveaux professeurs demain matin.   
  
"Mes chers élèves, comme j'eus mon accident, je ne pus vous annoncer, hier matin, le départ du professeur Remus Lupin, de l'école. Il était demandé avec empressement ailleurs. Il me touchera mot sur la date de son retour. J'ai délégué les professeurs Snape et Weasley pour l'aider dans sa quête personnelle pour qu'il puisse nous revenir plus rapidement. Donc, aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas cours de potion ni de soins ni de défense. Demain, au courant du déjeuner, vous aurez trois nouveaux professeurs qui remplaceront les six manquant. Madame Rolande Silk sera votre professeur de potion, elle a gradué de BeauxBâtons, il y a trois ans et possède de grande compétence dans sa matière. Monsieur Dante Vicomte, votre professeur de défense. C'est monsieur Lupin lui-même qui me l'a proposé. Et madame Sylphide Dreymarck qui vient de la même dragonière que Charlie Weasley. J'espère que vous saurez leur faire sentir chez eux à leur arrivé."   
  
Avant de se rasseoir, Dumbledore avertit ses élèves que leurs horaires allaient être changé et que les programmes seraient maintenant beaucoup plus théorique qu'à leur entré cette année. Les élèves se demandaient vraiment comment allaient être ces nouveaux professeurs. Les serpentards maugréaient, ils étaient certains que la femme qui remplaçaient leur tête de maison allait être très différent de ce dernier. Les gryffondors se réjouissaient car personne ne pouvait être pire que Snape, personne.   
  
C'était la nuit, enfin, il n'était toujours pas sûr quelle était l'heure de la journée, mais il faisait sombre dans la chambre et Lulou lui avait dit d'aller se coucher. Remus était encore secoué. Il était étendu, sur le dos, dans son lit étroit, depuis des heures. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous lancés dans "l'histoire de la vie des jumeaux Romulus et Remus", il ne semblait pas se remettre de ces informations. Il était aturé, il ne cessait de cligner des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui ne cessaient de venir. Il se racla la gorge, un boule d'émotions s'y étant logée. Il porta une main tremblante sur son front fiévreux. Il avait les lèvres scellés, il ne voulait pas émettre un son, il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Dominic ne dormait pas, il avait les oreilles attentives. Il entendait la souffrance de l'autre homme et ses tentatives de la taire.   
  
"Remus, souffla-t-il, doucement. Remus, venez ici. Je sens que vous avez besoin de parler.  
- Non, Dominic. Je vais bien. Dormez... J'ai beaucoup de choses auxquelles pensées.  
- Pas question. Amenez vos fesses sur le bord de mon lit, monsieur."   
  
Remus se leva, sourire triste sur les lèvres, il était content que l'autre homme soit aveugle. Il ne pouvait donc voir à quel point il se sentait perdu. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit comme le lui ordonna l'autre homme et soupira silencieusement. Avec une ouïe juste, Remus ne pouvait penser autrement, Dominic attrapa sa main droite dans les siennes. Il le tira à lui. Remus qui s'était posé des questions sur la force du loup-garou eut sa réponse. À sa grande surprise, il ne pouvait résister aux bras de Dominic. L'aveugle plaça délicatement la tête de Remus contre sa gorge. Il lui frotta le dos et entama une chanson doucement. Remus les yeux grands ouverts cherchant il-ne-savait-quoi dans l'obscurité reconnu la berceuse. Son frère avait dû la chanter quand l'aveugle l'avait connu. C'était la seule raison que voyait Remus pour que Dominic sache la berceuse que lui chantonnait sa mère quand il était petit et qu'il avait son frère. Penser à son frère mort déclencha tout. Il agrippa les épaules de Dominic qui ne s'en formalisa pas et éclata en sanglots. La peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le monstre l'avait attaqué à la cuisse. Celle qu'il avait eu en voyant le loup se retourner contre son frère avant de perdre connaissance. Le poids qui s'était abattu sur son coeur à l'annonce de la "mort" de Romulus. La solitude que fut sa pré-adolescence, la douleur de ses transformations... La peur, la colère, le rejet, la solitude, le dégoût que sa condition lui avait apportés. La perte de ses meilleurs amis à son début d'âge adulte. Sa peur pour Harry de ces derniers jours remontait aussi. Les rejets et moqueries qu'il savait venir lorsqu'il parlerait à Severus et Lucius... Les mensonges qui furent toute sa vie et qui furent révélées.   
  
Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il se redressa et tenta d'essuyer maladroitement le cou de Dominic qui éclata de rire et arrêta les mouvements frénétiques du blond. Il lui sourit et dit :   
  
"Alors, on se sent mieux ?  
- Non, j'ai... En moins de six heures, j'ai revécu ma vie et...  
- Mais ce poids qui était sur votre poitrine... Ça va mieux, non ? Il s'est allégé ?  
- Oui, tout dépendant de ma réponse à Lulou.  
- Ne pensez pas à cela, maintenant. Elle vous donne cinq jours pour prendre votre décision. Le temps de connaître notre organisation, nos motivations et les autres loups juste un peu mieux. Vous pourrez donner votre réponse après. Harry n'est pas en danger de mort, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum !  
- Avec qui il a fait cet échange de toute manière ?  
- Aussi bien vous le dire... Voldemort.  
- Oh ! Ce sera dur pour vous, donc. Surtout que... Soyez sincère à vous-même, c'est tout le conseil que je puisse vous donner.  
- Si je l'étais, je serais parti depuis longtemps.  
- Si vous l'étiez, vous auriez pris les enfants et vous seriez parti.  
- ...  
- Allez-vous coucher. La nuit porte conseil et vous en aurez besoin d'autres que le mien.  
- ...  
- Remus, fit la voix hésitante de Dominic dans le noir. Ne lisez pas le carnet tout de suite, attendez à dimanche et... Vous aurez quatre décisions à prendre d'ici... cinq jours. Vous en refuserez trois.  
- Qu...  
- Bonne nuit, Remus."   
  
Le jeune aveugle lui tourna le dos et se força à dormir. Remus resta un moment allongé sans que le sommeil ne vienne. Il repassait la proposition de Lulou pour sauver Harry et rejoindre son camp par le même geste.   
  


Flash   
  


Lulou s'était rassise à côté de Dominic. Elle n'écoutait pas ce que l'aveugle disait au blond. Elle avait déjà entendu trois fois ce qu'il disait, non, elle essayait de voir la réaction de Remus. Elle l'observait attentivement. Elle avait fait envoyer les enfants dans leur chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent l'ultimatum qu'elle allait lancer au loup-garou. Elle les avait avertis qu'elle allait les utiliser pour mâter leur oncle, ils n'avainet pas semblé déranger tant qu'ils avaient leur oncle à leur côté en bonne santé. Elle le leur avait promis. Et elle gardait toujours ses promesses.   
  
Elle attendit que Dominic finisse pour jeter à nouveau ses jeux de cartes. Elle lança un coup d'oeil aux trois Fenêtres, comme elle aimait à les appeler. Elle n'approuvait pas qu'Arman se soit enticher de Remus si facilement. Le jeune loup n'avait que 18 ans, mais depuis la bataille de la dernière pleine lune... Il était revenu endolori par le repoussant de Lucius, rêveur et dans la lune, sans faire de jeu de mot. Elle soupira en voyant le regard du jeune homme plein de compassion et de sympathie pour Remus qui souffrait visiblement de ce que tous lui racontaient.   
  
"Remus, maintenant, voyez-vous pourquoi ce monde, surtout celui des sorciers, a grand besoin d'une révolution ? Votre frère et vous êtes deux victimes parmi tant d'autres. Beaucoup de loups-garous, de vampires, d'andragons n'ont pas demandé à se retrouver avec ces "maladies", comme ils disent souvent, ou "malédictions". Alors pourquoi cette injustice ? Les atrocités que l'on nous fait subir, ces chasses aux sorcières... Le jeu de mot étant voulu.  
- Ce n'est pas... pas d'une révolution dont ils ont besoin, mais d'éducation. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer leur jeu et faire comme eux. Ne les mettez pas tous dans le même bateau, non plus.  
- C'est très noble, Remus, mais en plus de 20 siècles, ils n'ont rien appris. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils vont vouloir apprendre maintenant ?  
- Je... au Royaume-Uni...  
- Vous êtes une sorte de modèle. Albus, avec l'accord du Ministère de la magie, vous a engagé une seconde fois et cela semble... blait la bonne, cette fois. La méfiance est moindre, mais quant est-il des autres ? Vous avez pâvé la voie pour les loups-garous chez vous, mais et les autres. Les vampires seront toujours craints et détestés.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, ironisa Remus, à la grande joie de tous.  
- Je vous concède ce point, on pourrait mettre les loups sauvages aussi, dans le même panier, ceux qui ne sont pas répertoriés. Quant aux vampires, les avancées magiques, technologiques, scientifiques et biologiques pourraient les aider avec leur problème de sang. Ce n'est pas tous qui raffolent de tuer pour subsiter...  
- ...  
- Écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour jouer à l'avocate, je suis ici pour une partie de carte, vous convaincre de rejoindre nos rangs.  
- Ma réponse est toujours...  
- Ne répondez pas trop vite. Vous ne connaissez pas mon jeu de carte. J'ai un as de pique : la solution pour le dilemme de Harry et son ami. J'ai un trois de trèfle : les enfants de votre frère sont ici et j'ai l'impression que le monde lupin -encore voulu- les fascine amplement.  
- Vous êtes immonde.  
- Je l'ai entendu souvent, celle-là. Je sais, mais j'ai un monde à sauver.  
- Mais je ne vous ai rien demander et eux autres non plus !  
- Dans votre vie, monsieur Lupin, combien de loups-garous avez-vous rencontré ? À part aujourd'hui et hier, pouvez-vous me dire si vous vous êtes déjà lié d'amitié avec l'un de vos semblables ?  
- ...  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ne venez pas me dire qu'ils ne m'ont rien demandé quand vous ne savez pas la souffrance des autres. Allez-vous continuer de jouer à l'autruche ? Je vous donne mon valet de carreau : vous avez cinq jours pour réfléchir. Pendant ce temps-là, rattrapez le temps perdu et faîtes connaissance avec les vôtres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne mordent pas... trop fort.  
- Il lui faut plus de chaire, s'il veut traîner dans le coin indem, dit Vulcan. Pas comme s'il était le seul à en avoir d'besoin.  
- Je crois me sentir visé, là. Lulou, appela Dominic, j'ai été blessé dans mon amour-propre et atteint dans l'estime de ma personne. Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Te donner à manger, squelette ?  
- Oh ! J'espère que demain, tu pourras t'excuser. Remus aidez-moi à retourner dans ma chambre. Il paraît que lorsque l'on dort...  
- On dîne ? fit Arman en pouffant de rire.  
- Dans ses rêves, exactement, dans ses rêves," ricana Ronan.   
  
Remus aida Dominic à se redresser et ils sortirent de la salle. Personne ne les en empêcha. Lulou était certaine que Remus allait revenir, mais elle réfléchit et se dit que non. Elle fit signe de tête aux trois hommes et ils se levèrent. Ils se postèrent à la porte et regardèrent Remus, sous les directives de Dominic, sortir de la grande salle pour retourner dans leur chambre.   
  
"Alors, Vulcan ? demanda Érick, en marchant vers eux, il était allé reconduire les enfants dans leur chambre.  
- J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'avec un peu de temps et surtout de l'entraînement... Qui va s'en occuper ?  
- Arman, dit Lulou, sans hésitation.  
- Quoi !  
- Pour vrai ? Merci !  
- Il est trop jeune pour ça, Lulou. Envoie plutôt Amielle. Elle sait y faire avec les nouveaux un peu plus âgés.  
- Je sais, mais Arman a un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus dans sa manche. Nous verrons dans trois jours, on les mettra en tandem s'il y a un problème.  
- Et si cela ne marche pas ?  
- Cela marchera, Érick. T'inquiètes, j'ai une grande confiance en Dominic.  
- Mouais ! Au fait, tu nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il t'avait raconté, il y a deux semaines, pour que tu t'empresses de déménager le camp, tes projets et pour que tu changes de corps à nouveau, demanda Vulcan.  
- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires."   
  
Remus aida Dominic à s'étendre, il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea. Il entendit l'autre homme se déshabiller dans le noir, il n'en avait pas la force ni le vouloir.   
  


Fin   
  


Remus tourna sur son côté gauche et fixa les ténèbres, dans la direction où se trouvait la porte. Dominic lui avait dit de dormir, il ne pensait pas y arriver, mais il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Surtout de se retenir d'exprimer ses émotions constamment. Maintenant, il ressentait aussi la peur. Il avait peur d'ouvrir le carnet que son frère lui avait légué inconsciemment. Il avait peur d'y lire la douleur qu'avait ressenti son frère à leur séparation, douleur qu'il avait vécu aussi et qu'il ne voulait jamais revivre. Après ce soir, comment allait-il faire pour refaire son deuil de Romulus ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Comme à son habitude, il essaierait de le faire le plus sereinement et avec le moins de flamboyance possible.   
  
Sirius s'étira. Il était 10 heures du matin, le vendredi 29 septembre. Il avait passé toute la nuit et celle d'avant à chercher des pistes sur Remus. Son flair de chien et celui du rat s'étaient arrêté devant la porte de la chambre du dessus, il y a 7 heures. Maintenant, ils devaient tous deux, lui et Peter, attendre le retour de Severus et Charlie qui étaient partis poser des questions aux tenanciers de l'auberge. Charlie et Severus, après que Dumbledore leur eut remis leurs effets personnels, avaient bouqué une chambre à deux lits sous le nom de Weasley. Après leur déconfiture de la veille, Peter et lui, sous sa forme canine et le premier sous la capuche de son ample manteau, avait pris la chambre. Ils avaient dormi et s'étaient levés lorsque Charlie et Severus étaient rentré épuisés avec deux plateaux de nourritures pour les animagis. Les anciens maraudeurs leurs avaient laissé les lits et étaient parti chercher encore aux abords de la forêt.   
  
Ils avaient réussi à retracer la route de Remus depuis le château. Les traces étaient encore fraîches. Remus avait bel et bien reçu un rendez-vous aux dans la forêt. Il y avait eu plusieurs problèmes à ce que les deux animagis avaient senti et vu. Premièrement, ils avaient retrouvé la patte d'un volatile, sûrement le hibou qu'avait pris Remus pour envoyer le message à Hermione sur la cachette des professeurs. Il y avait seulement une patte, pas de goutte de sang, de traces de plumes, rien. Donc, l'animal avait été mangé d'un seul coup. Les deux hommes s'étaient bien demandé quel animal avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible et comment Remus avait survécu ? Deuxièmement, il n'y avait aucune trace de femelle dans la forêt. Il y avait l'odeur de leur compagnon et ceux de quatre autres hommes. Lulou n'était donc pas venue au rendez-vous. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que Remus s'était fait piégé. Troisièmement, et le plus terrifiant, ils savaient quel animal avait pu bouffer tout rond cet oiseau. Pourtant, c'était impossible. L'odeur de quatre loups. Peter avait traîné sur l'idée de loups-garous, mais il n'y avait pas eu de pleine lune, alors ce devait être des loups, d'énormes loups. Sirius fut prit de panique à ce moment, lorsque le rêve de Harry lui revint en mémoire. Les deux animagis se remirent frénétiquement à la recherche d'autres traces. Ils suivirent les traces des énormes loups, mais ils ne purent aller trop loin. La forêt croulait sous des créatures féroces et bizarres. Sirius-chien et Peter-rat avaient eu la frousse de leur vie lorsqu'ils furent frappés par les phares de l'ancienne auto des Weasley. Peter sauta sur le dos de Sirius qui patit en trombe lorsque d'énormes araignées leurs tombèrent dessus. La deuxième nuit, ils crièrent grâce et revinrent, vers les dix heures du soir, à l'auberge. En montant les escaliers, malgré le javellisant et sa fatigue, ou plutôt grâce à elle, Sirius-chien réussit à sentir l'odeur de son ami sur le plancher latté des escaliers. Pettigrew et lui suivirent les odeurs pour s'arrêter devant la porte au-dessus de leur chambre. L'espoir revenait.   
  
Maintenant, ils étaient dans leur chambre et attendaient que Charlie et Severus aient légalement la permission de fouiller celle du dessus. Si cela avaient été d'eux, les animagis auraient défoncé la porte à coup d'alohomora, mais Charlie les avaient regardé d'une manière offusquée malgré la fatigue dans ses yeux. Sirius se frotta le cou, il dormait mal depuis qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se déroulait à Hogwarts. Il s'inquiétait pour Remus maintenant, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il en avait même oublié sa vengeance. C'était pas son mois. _"Qui sera le prochain ? Prenez un numéro pour donner un ulcère à Padfoot ! Ah, enfin !"_ souffla le noiraud lorsque Charlie et Severus passèrent la porte de la chambre.   
  
Les quatre hommes se regardèrent un moment. Charlie avait fait un résumé de tout ce qu'ils avaient. Comme il avait été celui qui posait les questions aux habitants du Pré, Severus le laissa raconter ce qu'ils savaient et avaient sur la disparition de Remus.   
  
"D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, hier soir, Lulou n'est pas venue au rendez-vous. C'était un piège, comme nous le pensions et le pauvre imbécile...  
- Snape, calme-toi, fit Sirius, sèchement. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. _C'est moi qui essaie de le calmer ! Et moi, alors ?_ Remus est un grand garçon, il sait s'occuper de lui-même depuis longtemps.  
- De plus, Lulou voulait lui proposer quelque chose. Elle ne lui fera pas... trop de mal, dit Peter avec une grimace.  
- Donc, Severus et moi avons circuler partout dans le village pour avoir la description des quatre hommes qui ont enlevé Remus. Nous avons la permission de la propriétaire de fouiller la chambre du dessus et des informations.  
- Il a fait tout le travail, il peut vous dire tout en détail, pendant qu'on montera les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre, dit Severus en rouvrant la porte.  
- Merci, Severus. Les quatre hommes sont arrivés, il y a deux semaines, couverts de la tête au pied. Bobbie, la propriétaire, ne voulait pas leur louer une chambre, ils avaient l'air louche, mais le plus grand, le chef du quatuor, retira sa cagoule et se présenta. Elle dit qu'il avait des traits asiatiques, les cheveux sombres et un visage renfermé et dur. Ils ne sont jamais sortis de leurs chambres, sauf deux fois, ils appelaient leur nourriture et c'était tout. Ils sont sortis la nuit quand Remus a été attaqué, nous pouvons penser que ce furent eux qui l'attaquèrent. Ils sont sortis avant-hier, pour le rendez-vous. Ils sont revenus très rapidement pour disparaître dans la chambre du plus grand des quatre. Ils avaient loué quatre chambres. Autres choses, Bobbie aurait entendu des oiseaux dans la chambre de l'asiatique qui a mis les chambres sous son nom : Érick Wa Ming. C'était de petits oiseaux qui sortaient de sa fenêtre. Vous savez quoi d'autres ?  
- Quoi, fit Peter en ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'avait loué Érick.  
- Les oiseaux sont partis de la chambre les mêmes journées que Draco Malfoy les recevaient.  
- Impossible, quoique cela expliquerait la rapidité des réponses. Je croyais que c'était Lulou qui lui écrivait, dit Sirius.  
- En effet, peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou bien c'est un plan pour nous mélanger dans nos recherches, continua Charlie, en haussant des épaules. Ils sont revenus très tard, avant-hier soir, vers les dix heures, avec une autre personne. Bobbie dit que le pauvre homme avait l'air saoul et Érick le lui confirma. Ils sont montés dans cette chambre et ils n'ont pas réapparu.  
- Nous croyons à un portoloin pour les Amériques si ce qu'a dit Clutch... Balthazar... Malfoy... est vrai. Lulou serait parti du Canada pour l'oest des États-Unis. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Nous voudrions que vous retraciez les allers et venus de ce Érick.  
- Pas de problème, Snape," fit Sirius en se transformant.   
  
Les recherches avançaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À partir de la porte, comme hier soir, les animagis reconnurent l'odeur des hommes de la forêt et celle de Remus. Ils suivirent la trace de Remus, l'odeur semblait se concentrer au pied du lit. Ils cherchèrent ailleurs, au cas, mais à part de légère trace, ils ne semblaient pas avoir traîné leur ami ailleurs dans la pièce. Directement au pied du lit. Le chien et le rat redevinrent humain et frénétiquement se mirent à toucher le bois du lit. Severus essaya de les avertir du danger de ne pas utiliser leur cerveau quand ils disparurent dans un "pop" !   
  
"Et voilà ! s'écria Severus les bras dans les airs.  
- Calme-toi, Severus, on a qu'à les suivre.  
- Si nous apparaissions au milieu de ces dégénérés ?  
- 'Faut prendre des risques dans la vie... et je sais que vous en avez pris beaucoup, ce ne sera pas votre première fois.  
- Il faut empêcher d'autres d'entrer et envoyer un mot à Albus. Ensuite, nous irons.  
- Il faut avertir Sirius et Peter... Faîtes donc ce que vous venez de dire. J'y vais et je vous donne deux heures pour vous préparer, c'est bon ?  
- Excellent."   
  
Charlie mit la main sur le pommeau en bois d'une des pattes du lit comme il les avait vu faire. Il ferma les yeux, sentit le tirement à son nombril et les rouvrit. Il étaient dans une forêt, un parc l'on aurait dit. Sirius et Peter étaient assis à terre, ils les attendaient le plus patiemment qu'ils pouvaient. Ce qui voulait dire que Sirius faisait des trous dans le sol avec ses doigts et que Peter tremblaient dans un coin, il regrettait d'être parti seul avec l'autre homme. Charlie leur sourit et leur expliqua qu'il fallait attendre après Severus un moment encore. Ici, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le monde dormait toujours. Il faisait sombre, seules leurs baguettes leur procuraient une petite lumière. Charlie s'opposait à la création d'un feu de camp. Ils ne savaient pas où ils se retrouvaient, ils n'allaient pas créer un imbroglio en alertant des policiers. Il faisait un peu frisquet vu l'heure, mais leur cape les protégeait. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient détonner un grand coup en circulant dans les rues de la ville ou du village. _"J'aurais dû y penser ! Je ne sais pas où il y a une banque pour changer l'argent que j'ai sur moi. Je dois acheter des vêtements moldus ! Quelle galère !"_ pensa maussadement Charlie.   
  
Sirius qui commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre décida d'aller faire un peu de repérage, les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord avec lui. Ils le laissèrent aller seul, Charlie ne voulait pas que Peter y aille. Les moldus n'appréciaient pas les rats, ils sont porteurs de maladies à leurs yeux, il n'allait rien risquer, même s'il faisait nuit.   
  
Sirius-chien sortit rapidement de la forêt qui n'était qu'un parc. Le nom était écrit sur un panneau : Cortez Park. Cela ne l'avançait pas à grand chose. La première rue qu'il vit était une avenue, la trente-cinquième. Il y avait peu de voitures qui circulaient, il réussit à traverser la rue. Il courut un peu en rond. Les rues était belles et le pavé était chaud. Les maisons propres et qui ne semblaient pas bâties pour acceuillir de la neige. Il faillit aboyer haut et fort lorsqu'un énorme autobus blanc passa devant lui. Il était trop concentré à reconnaître son entourage. Il cligna des yeux en voyant la publicité de dentifrice. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait plein d'autobus, il devait être dans un centre. Du monde descendait et montait dans les poids lourds. Il était rendu à l'intersection de la vingt-neuvième avenue et du Metro Parkway. Il cligna des yeux en avançant toujours. Il grogna en voyant le cadran, il était en face d'un centre commercial, Metrocenter, et il était près de cinq heures du matin. Il retourna dans la forêt en se guidant avec son odorat et son sens de l'orientation.   
  
Charlie lui demanda s'il avait trouvé un endroit intéressant, cela faisat plus de trois heures qu'ils attendaient après Snape. Sirius lui dit qu'ils pourraient se renseigner sur l'endroit où ils étaient auprès de commerçants. Ils devaient traverser le lac Cortez, mais c'était tout. Il leur décrivit l'endroit quand ils entendirent des craquements dans le fond des bois. Ils se levèrent, se mouvèrent en silence entre les arbres et virent deux hommes avec trois garçons qui avaient des bâtons de pêche et tout l'attirail du parfait pêcheur passer sur une route tracé. Sirius se frappa le front, le parc s'ouvrait à 5 heures et demi et fermait à dix heures et demi. Ils devaient partir au plus vite avant qu'un gardien ne s'amène et ne leur pose des questions sur comment ils avaient pu passer sans qu'il ne les remarque. Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient apparu pour voir Severus Snape debout qui regardait autour de lui frustré. Les mâchoires de Charlie, Sirius et Peter fracassèrent le sol à leur pied. Severus était vêtu à la moldu. Il portait un long manteau qu'il avait mis sur ses épaules seulement. Le manteau était de cuir noir, les boutons argentés et une broche à la forme d'une tête de lion sur la poitrine gauche. Il portait un ensemble gris, pantalon bien repassé, des chaussures de cuir reluisantes avec le bout en métal. Ses mains étaient couvertes de gants de cuirs résistants. Il portait une rolex qui reflétait le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, il la regardait pour constater l'heure. Il portait un chapeau dans le même ton de gris que ses vêtements qui était penché sur sa tête. Le bonus était les cheveux bien peignés, non gras, plein de vitalités. Son visage était frais et dispo, ses lèvres minces et luisantes de santé. Charlie se frotta les yeux et siffla entre ses dents faisant sursauter l'homme.  
  
"Mon dieu ! Severus... Qu... Je veux dire don Snape, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? dit Charlie en prenant l'accent épais d'un italien mafieux.  
- Wow ! s'écria Peter. Je me souviens de ce film américain aussi.  
- Euh !... S... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps ? dit Sirius qui n'allait pas complimenter son ennemi.  
- Ça ! dit l'autre homme avec un air de martyr en se montrant. Après avoir envoyé la lettre à Albus, je me suis rappelé que nous allions déambuler parmi des moldus. Je suis passé chez le marchand de vêtement. Chance, ou malchance, il avait des vêtements moldus. De l'argent moldus aussi. Il me donna cela selon les descriptions de vous que je lui ai fournis.  
- Hé ! C'est trop petit ! s'indignèrent Sirius et Charlie en prenant les vêtements des mains de Severus.  
- C'est trop grand !  
- Je n'ai pas fini. Il m'a dit que c'était très en vogue chez les moldus, vaut mieux fondre dans le décor. Ces vêtements ont été modifiés magiquement pour convenir à toute taille. Ils s'allongeront, rétrécireront, pour... comment a-t-il dit ? Oh ! grimaça-t-il. Pour mieux épouser vos formes. Il a dit que les vêtements s'acclimateront à la température ambiante, pas besoin d'avoir peur du froid ou de la chaleur.  
- Tu es resté assez longtemps pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ? demanda Charlie caché derrière un buisson.  
- J'ai de la misère avec ce genre de marchands, dit Severus en haussant ses épaules. Ils parlent trop. Alors ? J'ai été absent depuis près de quatre heures, qu'avez-vous fait ou trouvé ?  
- D'après les descriptions de Sirius, nous sommes aux États-Unis, je ne sais pas quel état, ni quelle ville et... Severus ! Quelle description de moi avez-vous donnée au marchand ? J'ai l'air d'un prostitué, là-dedans," hurla Charlie en sortant de sa cachette.   
  
Effectivement, Charlie était revêtu de vêtements qui épousaient réellement ses formes masculinement musclées de dragonier. Le pantalon de vinyl très foncé était juste assez serré pour le laisser respirer, mais assez pour activer l'imagination des autres à ce qu'il y avait dans la poche. Les pantalons rehaussaient ses belles fesses rondes, Severus se demanda si le pantalon n'avait pas été peint sur le garçon. Sirius haussa un sourcil en sortant de sa cachette et le regarda pour attester de la délicieuse vision. La chemise verte très pâle était serrée aussi et transparente. Ses petits mamelons étaient dressés et durs avec l'air frisquet qui se réchauffait plus l'heure avançait. Le bas de ses pantalons était légèrement évasé et recouvrait ses botillons. Mais l'on pouvait voir le suède noir de ses chaussures. Le pauvre était rouge sous le regard des trois autres hommes. Il se racla la gorge en essayant de reprendre contenance, il siffla entre ses dents à nouveau.   
  
Sirius avait la classe ! De longs pantalons noirs bien plissés, tombant sur des souliers de cuirs noirs qui réflichissaient tout sur leur passage. Il avait un veston long, plus long que celui de Severus, gris foncé, bien ajusté aux épaules. Sa chemise blanche à très fines rayures argentées était plus épaisse que celle de Charlie, mais aussi serrée, la fermeté de sa poitrine était bien visible. La cravate noire, pareille à celle de Severus, lui conférait l'air d'un homme d'affaire très aisé. Des lunettes de soleil aggrimentaient le tout, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une star de cinéma, cette fois. Comme Severus l'avait dit, les vêtements étaient enchantés, car les cheveux de Sirius étaient bien raides derrière ses oreilles. Charlie aussi avait les cheveux crêpés par du gel.   
  
"Peter ! Ça roule, mon vieux !" s'écria le rouquin en applaudissant.   
  
Peter, le pauvre, ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son accoutrement de don de la drogue latino. Il avait presque l'allure d'un homme de famille. Chemise noire lâche, aux manches retroussées sur ses bras, pantalon blanc, un peu plus serré au fessier et au cuisse. Une redingote blanche par dessus avec un sorte d'épinglette d'argent dans une poche. Une petit Danny de Vito dans _Jumeaux_. La tenue du parfait petit escroc qui se donne des airs de grandeur.   
  
"Finalement, vous avez tous l'air de mafioso accompli et moi de votre pute.  
- S'il te plaît ! s'écria Severus, mortifié. _Si j'avais su que 'aurait été aussi pénible, j'aurais demandé des soutanes !_  
- J'ai froid, moi, gémit Charlie, d'une toute petite voix.  
- Tiens, prends-le, fit Severus, lui tendant son long manteau noir.  
- Merci, patron ! Je vous remercierai avec soin, ce soir ! fit-il en passant langoureusement le bout d'une langue rose sur sa lèvre inférieure.  
- ... !!!  
- Oh ! Si on peut pas s'amuser un peu !" grogna Charlie en se dirigeant vers la route du parc en roulant des hanches.   
  
Sirius, surpris, passa sa main devant les yeux de Severus qui semblait pétrifier à nouveau d'embarras, cette fois. Peter cligna des yeux, glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, mit ses mains dans ses poches, haussa des épaules et suivit Charlie avec une démarche sûre.   
  
"Voldemort, donnez-moi ça !  
- Non. Tu vas la remettre à Dumbie !  
- Il le faut.  
- Pas vraiment ! Il l'aura quand nous serons en Amérique.  
- Tu nous veux plus de problème, hein !  
- Non, je veux mon corps et nous avons le moyen de l'avoir très rapidement. C'est pas toi qui voulais y aller, en premier lieu ?  
- Oui, mais... Fumseck ?  
- Tu as peur d'un petit oiseau ? _Je devrais peut-être s'il a aidé Potter à vaincre ma bête !_  
- On aura pas le temps, tenta à nouveau Harry, ses petits poings serrés le long de son corps. Il va prévenir Dumbledore avant que l'on ait le temps d'arriver au Pré.  
- Mmm !" fit Voldemort en arrêtant de repousser Harry qui tituba obliquement vers le sol.   
  
Voldemort le rattrapa, il n'allait pas laisser à l'imbécile le pouvoir d'endommager son corps davantage. C'était l'heure du dîner, Albus les avait laissé seuls dans sa tour sous la surveillance de Fumseck. Leur plat avait été intouché car ils avaient été dérangés par un corbeau, il y a cinq minutes. L'oiseau avait un mot accroché à sa patte pour Albus, mais cela ne les avaient pas dérangé. Le mot provenait de Severus qui donnait au directeur l'endroit où se trouvait le portoloin et où il pouvait les amener. Les quatre hommes chargés de la recherche de Remus semblaient croire dur comme fer, qu'ils allaient atterir aux États-Unis comme Balthazar leur avait dit plutôt dans la semaine. Rien n'était sûr, mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient et ils l'avaient prise. Voldemort avait voulu déchirer le mot pour, ensuite, partir. Personne ne savait combien de temps le lien entre les États et l'Angleterre allait durer. Les deux némésis s'étaient débattus jusque dans la chambre d'Albus sous l'oeil ennuyé de Fumseck. Il y avait un miroir recouvert d'un drap à côté du grand lit à baldaquin. Il n'avait pas attiré l'attention des garçons, prouvant qu'un repoussant était en place. Il y avait deux petits lits en face de celui d'Albus. Ces deux dernières nuits, ils avaient dormi ici. Voldemort n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner : deux de ses ennemis se trouvaient dans la même pièce et il ne pouvait pas les faire souffrir parce que l'un d'eux lui avait jeté un sort et s'était fait apprécié de son animal de compagnie. La vie était dure !   
  
Et maintenant, ce même connard voulait l'empêcher de faire l'impossible pour retrouver son corps. Après de longues minutes, Harry décida de rejoindre Voldemort dans sa cogitation. Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir sans se faire remarquer de l'oiseau. Les cours allaient recommencer bientôt pour le vrai Harry. Albus donnait lui-même les cours puisque maintenant, il était au courant que durant ces derniers jours les professeurs les avaient donnés à la mauvaise personne. Harry était légèrement en retard, mais la tutelle de Balthazar l'aidait à comprendre rapidement la matière qu'il révisait avec le directeur. Voldemort siffla entre ses dents de frustration.   
  
"Le seul moyen que je vois, c'est de faire comme Lupin.  
- Alors là, il n'en est pas question. Je ne crois pas que McGonagall puisse supporter une autre disparition du directeur.  
- Trouve une idée, alors. Il faut qu'on y aille.  
- Hum ! Euh ! Je... Ah ! fit Harry en claquant des doigts. C'est bien Dumbledore qui a ma cape !  
- C'est parfait ! On y va.  
- Il faut par contre laisser un mot. Comme Remus, pour qu'on puisse nous retracer si quelque chose tourne mal.  
- D'accord. Mais pas à Albus, il serait mis trop vite au parfum et nous rattraperait.  
- Il faut l'envoyer tout de suite, alors. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il survienne quelque chose d'inattendue pour empêcher le message de passer.  
- On le réécrit à l'encre invisible ? Non, il n'y en a pas et ça prendrait trop de temps. Il est passé midi, Albus va s'amener et le portoloin s'annuler !  
- J'veux pas le faire, mais on le donne à Ron et Hermione.  
- Pas question !  
- Ce sont les seuls en qui j'ai pleine confiance, ils ne diront rien... enfin pas trop tôt.  
- D'accord. En tout cas, je n'ai pas d'allié ici. Ce sera sûrment pas Malfoy, il va vouloir venir pour sauver son animal.  
- Et il nous hait tous les deux," marmona Harry en començant à chercher l'endroit où se trouverait sa cape.   
  
Ils fouillèrent partout dans la chambre d'Albus. Harry commençaient à désespérer, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient avant que le lien ne disparaisse. Leur recherche allait lentement. Peut-être que la cape n'était pas dans la tour. Le plus rapidement possible, Harry redescendit dans le bureau du directeur. Les portraits le regardaient de très près, ils étaient curieux. Dans le bureau du directeur, le désespoir assailli le jeune homme. Il s'écroula sur une des nombreuses chaises en face du bureau qui avaient pris place durant la discussion nocturne d'Albus d'il y a cinq jours. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il avait coulé beaucoup de larmes lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius et Remus. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, elles ne servaient jamais à rien et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça changerait. Fumseck le regardait impassiblement, il ébouriffa ses plumes et s'envola. Il tourna une fois au-dessus d'Harry et fonça dans les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Albus. L'enfant aux yeux rouges le suivit curieux et s'arrêta devant la porte à côté du lit du vieil homme. Nagini était posté devant. Elle se redressa en voyant l'oiseau et glissa hors du chemin d'Harry. Celui-ci regarda l'oiseau qui à coup de bec essayait de faire tomber la poignée. En quatre coups, il réussit. Il y avait un petit escalier qui menait à une toute petite pièce. Plus petite que le bureau. Harry vit sa cape mit sur un porte-manteau debout en plein milieu de la salle.   
  
"Voldie, j'me demande vraiment pourquoi Fumseck nous aide ?  
- J'en sais rien et tu ne le sauras jamais si tu persistes à m'appeler de cette manière, tonna-t-il.  
- Ça va être dur de sortir, je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Tu te souviens qu'il nous ait dit le changer à chaque fois qu'il sortait, hier.  
- ...dans la pire des merdes ! marmona-t-il, sans l'entendre. La porte est enchantée. C'est un phénix, je crois pas que Dumbie ait quelque chose d'assez puissant pour blesser, voir détruire, cet oiseau.  
- Euh ! C'est bien beau, mais on sort comment ?  
- Pour la sortie ? L'oiseau va pouvoir nous aider, il est très puissant, non.  
- C'est vrai. En deuxième, il avait réussi à nous soulever, Ron, Ginny, Lockheart et moi.  
- C'est parfait, donc.  
- Hé ! **Nagini, nous zallons partiir, ne t'inquièètes pas. Essssaie de ne pas troooh déranger Albussss, okay !  
- Merde ! Poohtter, cessssse de nous rrretarder, nous devons pppahrtir. Nagini, on ssse reverra plus tard avec mon corps.  
- Prenez garde, touh les deux ! Ssssette femme est dangeureuze !**  
- Oui, fit Harry.  
- Bye !"   
  
Les deux compagnons d'infortunes s'approchèrent de la plus grande fenêtre de la tour, celle derrière le bureau du directeur. Ils allaient devoir se coller pour se cacher sous la cape, sans qu'elle ne tombe. Harry s'hissa aux épaules de Voldemort. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'étouffant et ne s'excusant pas. _"Mon corps... C'est totalement bizarre !"_ En marmonant sombrement, Voldemort, la main droite sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre, tendit de la main gauche un pan de la cape à Harry qui la tint fermement. Le mage noir entoura, de son bras droit, la petite taille du garçon en essayant de garder l'équilibre avec le poids en plus, passa la cape autour d'eux, comme une grosse momie. Harry qui avait sa main droite de libre, rabattit la capuche sur la tête de Voldemort et remit son bras à l'abri des regards. Fumseck avec son bec et ses pattes réussit à prendre le poignet recouvert de la cape de Voldemort. Délicatement, il les souleva de terre, en se serrant fortement, les deux garçons passèrent par la fenêtre sans trop de dégâts. L'oiseau tourna sud-est et se dirigea vers le Pré-au-Lard. Harry n'avait pas peur de l'altitude, il trouvait cela quand même étrange cette façon de voler, accrocher au corps... à son corps... de la sorte. Voldemort trouva moyen de rechigner :   
  
"Hé ! Va plus vite, le gamin me tient assez fortement et je le tiens aussi !  
- S'il te plaît, finit Harry.  
- Oh, commence pas, toi !"   
  
Dante Vicomte était accoté à son bureau, les jambes croisées, et survolait du regard sa classe de cinquième année : gryffondor et serpentard. Il les regardait avec dédain. Toute la journée, il avait eu droit à des regards peureux et horrifiés de ses élèves, ce qui l'avait vu obligé de donner un cours nouveau genre. _"Pff ! Bande de bébés !"_ Un groupe de première année avait éclaté en sanglot, c'était son premier cours de la journée aussi. "Bizarrement", près de quinze élèves étaient arrivés en retard... Ils avaient presque manqué leur cours avant que le courage, qui tardait à venir, ne les frappe. _"Ça m'apprendra à quitter les planches pour donner un coup de pouce à cher Remus,"_ pensa-t-il, aigrement en se rappelant de son entrée ce matin, à Hogwarts école de sorcellerie.   
  


Flash   
  


Tous les élèves semblaient s'être levés tôt pour voir les nouveaux professeurs. Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient déjà attablés. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite les trois nouveaux visages. Albus n'eut pas besoin de les présenter, mais il le fit quand même.   
  
Madame... mademoiselle, vraiment, Rolande Silk, leur nouveau professeur de potion, était mignonne. C'était la description qui vint à l'esprit de la plupart. Elle se leva pour les saluer. Elle était toute petite, potelée et toute en bleue poudre. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés d'un ruban bleu carrotés. Son visage était rose et bon-enfant. Les garçons surent tout de suite qu'ils allaient la détester. Les filles allaient lui donner sa chance. Car comme ils se l'étaient presque tous dit la veille, elle ne pouvait pas être pire que Snape.   
  
Tout le monde retint leur respiration lorsque le directeur leur présenta monsieur Dante Vicomte, leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quelques-uns émirent des hoquets de surprise et/ou d'horreur. L'homme avait la pâleur de Snape, il était toutefois plus grand. Ses cheveux étaient roux flamboyants, très foncés, tombant presque dans l'auburn, et très longs. Sa tenue avait tout du flamboyant Lockheart, mais dans le ton sombre. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes fumées noires, ses lèvres étaient minces et très pâles, presque bleues. Si tout le monde avait cru Snape vampire et Lupin dangereux, ils venaient de déchanter. Monsieur Vicomte semblait plus dangereux que le loup-garou.   
  
Madame Sylphide Dreymarck, le nouveau professeur de soins, avait une allure qui ressemblait à celle de Charlie. Elle était grande et costaude, sa peau burinée par le soleil et les intempéries, lui donnait un air plus vieux que ses trente-cinq ans. Elle avait un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient courts et frisés, très foncés avec des mèches bleutés. Elle les salua de la main, lorsqu'elle fut présentée par le directeur.   
  
"Voilà donc, vos professeurs pour quelque temps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mademoiselle Silk a gradué de BeauxBâtons. Madame Dreymarck travaille pour la même dragonière que Charlie Weasley, ils sont amis. Et je suppose que vous vous posez la question, monsieur Vicomte se fera un plaisir de vous le dire, lui-même.  
- Merci, monsieur Dumbledore. Bonjour, donc, tous, fit-il, d'un ton pincé. Je le vois sur vos visages, vous vous questionnez. Allez, offrez-vous une médaille, je le suis.  
- ...(tout le monde retient leur souffle horrifié)  
- Quoi donc ? marmona audiblement Albus.  
- Un sorcier, voyons. Vous vous attendiez à quelle déclaration ?" siffla-t-il avec un large sourire, montrant ses canines humaines.   
  
Albus continua en avertissant que les nouveaux horaires pour chaque étudiant seraient distribuer après déjeuner par leurs préfets. Aujourd'hui étant exceptionnel, aucun point ne serait retirer pour les retards, pour que les élèves puissent s'habituer à leur nouvel horaire. Lorsqu'il permit à tous de s'attabler et de se préparer à déjeuner, monsieur Vicomte se leva, comme il aimait la dramaturgie et les bonnes blagues, il déclara d'une voix forte :   
  
"J'oubliais, je suis vampire...  
- Oh ! Par tous les cieux, Albus !  
- ...(quelques cris de panique provenant des élèves)  
- ...au quatrième degré. Ce qui me permet d'être comme vous, omnivore, fit-il rictus mauvais en coin et se rasseyant.  
- Excusez-le, il a fait parti de plusieurs troupes de théâtre moldus et plus récemment de quelques films. N'ayez pas peur, c'est Remus qui nous l'a recommandé avec l'approbation du Ministère de l'éducation, après l'accident de monsieur Malfoy. Vous ne mordez pas, tout de même.  
- Seulement au besoin."   
  


Flash   
  


"Bonjour, je me nomme Dante Dunham Vicomte, vous pouvez m'appeler Dante ou monsieur Vicomte, je vous interdis de m'appeler Dunham, ou de prononcer mon nom sous un ton trop familier. Bien, je ne vais pas prendre les présences. Demain, je le ferai et je vais être très dur pour les points enlevés. Autant que vous le sachiez, vous pourrez avertir les absents. Durant le cours que je donnerai, je serai tout aussi sévère. Vous avez été bien élevés, vous savez quand parler et quand vous taire. Je suis très partial et très rapidement mis en boule. Est-ce que Remus vous a parlé de moi ?  
- ...  
- Il n'a donc pas abordé les vampires avec vous ? Ça ne fait, rien. Je voulais vous dire que tout ce qu'il aurait dit sur moi était vrai, je suis un salaud et un ange à la fois. Je peux être votre pire ennemi et votre meilleur ami. Ne venez pas me chercher, n'essayez pas de me faire passer des tests et sachez que je suis réellement plus vieux que vous, donc je les connais les tours. Ne me prenez pas pour une poignée porte comme disent les québécois, je suis très méchant. Je mords quand il le faut... et c'est au sens figuré et littéral. À mon arrivée, hier soir, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir discuter avec d'autres professeurs, ils m'ont décrit les professeurs qui manquaient au corps enseignant. Je parlerai, ici, du professeur Snape. Il est respecté pour ses habiletés avec la magie "de bouillon" comme j'aime à l'appeler. Il paraît que, tout comme moi, il soit très dur avec tous ses élèves sauf ceux de sa maison. Étrange ! Discrimination ? Définition, je vous prie.  
- ...  
- Oui, mademoiselle Granger.  
- Euh !... fit-elle apeurée.  
- Allez, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire. Vous la savez ou non ?  
- Oui, mais... vous... comment... mon nom ?  
- Quoi ? Hermione Granger ? Je ne suis pas votre père si vous voulez vous plaidre, dit-il sans malice ce qui fit rire toute la classe.  
- Non, ça ira monsieur, sourit la jeune fille. Discrimination, c'est l'action d'isoler et de traiter différemment certains individus ou groupe entier par rapport aux autres.  
- Merci, 20 points aux gryffondors. Maintenant, nous allons discuter aujourd'hui des actes ignobles que certains commettent et ont commis pour mieux se protéger -entre guillemets- des autres, par foi en une religion, tout simplement par haine, peur, jalousie et incompréhension. Oui, monsieur Longbottom ?  
- Sommes-nous obligés ? demanda le garçon sans le regarder.  
- Ne soyez pas un poltron, jeune homme. Vingt points de retirer pour cette question à l'encontre de mon autorité d'enseignant. Je suis sûr que vous allez voir d'un autre oeil ces "autres" qui sont un tant soit peu différents de vous. Commençons par une période plus proche de la nôtre... Prenez des notes, je vous prie, un examen surprise est si vite arrivé et vous aurez à faire un travail plus tard. Donc, je disais qu'on allait commencer par Voldemort... Quoi ? Personne ne tremble ? ironisa-t-il, un sourcil roux levé. Je viens de dire son nom pourtant. Pas mal, ma première classe a failli se faire dessus. Oui, Draco Malfoy, que voulez-vous ?  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un cours d'histoire sur la discrimination à travers les âges des sorciers, mais sur comment se défendre des créatures magiques plus ou moins dangereuses.  
- Pas mal, vingt points de retirer pour cette impertinence, Malfoy. Si cela continue sur cette voie, je vous garantie que vous allez me détester et vouloir le loup-garou rapidement.  
- Oui, mais c'est un cours d'histoire que vous nous donnez et c'est monsieur Binns qui s'en occupe.  
- Vingt points de retirer pour avoir parler sans permission, monsieur Zabini. Oui, c'est un cours d'histoire et vous en avez de besoin. Vous avancez dans ce monde avec la tête remplie de fausseté, de vérité dite à moitié et de mauvaise conception.  
- Parce que celle que l'on a de "vous" est fausse ? demanda Pansy avec hargne.  
- Han ! soupira le dhampire. Vingt points de retirer pour cette insolence. Oui, elle l'est. Combien d'entre vous saviez que je ne me nourrissais pas de sang humain ?  
- ...  
- Moi, monsieur, je le savais.  
- Vraiment ? Si c'est un mensonge, monsieur Zabini...  
- Cela me coûtera cher, je sais, mais ce n'est que pur vérité.  
- Donc, vous savez qui de ma famille en buvait ?  
- À partir de votre grand-père, en montant dans votre arbre généalogique, monsieur. Donc, votre père n'en buvait pas, si c'est du côté paternel que vous avez du sang vampire, bien entendu.  
- Bien entendu. C'est du côté maternel, au fait. Vingt points pour les serpentards pour cette réponse, Zabini. Rassoyez-vous maintenant, avant que je me remette de mauvais poil.  
- Non, dit-il légèrement troublé ce qui attira l'attention de Draco et d'Hermione. Vous avez dit que nous avons besoin de ce cours d'histoire, c'est faux, monsieur. J'aimerais être exempt de ce cours, monsieur.  
- Continuez sur ce ton et c'est deux cent points que je retirerai.  
- Ta gueule, Blaise ! grogna Isis McQueen, une noiraude maigrichone.  
- Je ne veux pas être insolent ou snob, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne serai pas maître en la matière avant longtemps, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ce cours d'histoire sur la discrimination sorcière à travers les âges.  
- Vraiment ! Qui a été votre maître ? demanda Dante en se rasseyant derrière son bureau, bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
- Monsieur Marius Jay Malfoy.  
- _Oh, oui ? J'en savais rien !_ s'écria silencieusement Draco, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- _Oh ! Je suppose qu'être l'ami du neveu de l'historien doit aider..._ bouda le professeur qui sourit méchamment, finalement.  
- ...  
- Parfait ! dit-il après un moment tendu. Levez-vous, monsieur. Préparez vos affaires et, avant de partir, vous allez me le prouver. Ce sera peut-être humiliant, j'y compte bien, mais cela vous donnera une leçon. Je veux que vous me parliez d'andragons, de vampires, de drows et de loups-garous. Je vous donne cinq minutes. Vous obtiendrez pour votre maison deux cent points et pour celle des gryffondors aussi et vous serez exempt de ce cours et de ceux de la semaine prochaine, mais pas du travail que je donnerai à la classe. Gare à vous, et les deux maisons, s'il n'y a qu'une seule erreur dans votre oratoire. Vous avez préparé vos effets, bien. Cinq minutes, commencez maintenant.  
- Euh ! fit-il, en se raidissant devant les regards meurtriers des élèves des deux maisons. Sous... sous le règne d'Artorius le Grand, les sorciers d'Angleterre aimaient organiser des chasses à l'andragon. Ce sport dura jusque vers la fin des années 17 cents, lorsque l'arrière-arrière... arrière petit-fils de l'andragonne Ramara, célèbre femme dans leur monde qui fut horriblement tué lors d'une de ces chasses, prit leur défense et remporta sa cause. Il se prénommait... Oregon Snape.  
- ...  
- Les vampires doivent leur création à une drow... je n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom... Elle en créa deux, mais l'un d'entre eux réussit à s'enfuir. Elle tua l'autre dans un de ses tests de résistance... le soleil... C'était aux alentours de l'an 2000 avant notre ère. En ce temps où les mauvais chamans et les mages noirs et les drows étaient amis et alliés. Cette alliance disparue lorsqu'un sorcier fut surpris à essayer de trouver une formule pour la longévité en usant d'un drow pour cobaye, c'était quelque part entre 450 et 550 de notre ère. Les loups-garous du monde sont tous répertoriés dans les dossiers de Ministères de la magie, mais à chaque année quelques centaines d'entre eux disparaissent sans laisser de trace sauf leurs noms dans les coffres du Ministère. Cela inquiète les parents qui tiennent aux leurs un certain temps, mais qui semble oublier très rapidement leurs plaintes au Ministère et l'existence du disparu. En Asie, il y a un groupe de sorciers qui à chaque année s'en va à la chasse... Il n'y a aucune loi pour contrer ces... Personne ne s'en soucie et...  
- Ça sufit, Blaise. Dégagez ! Revenez vers cinq heures, j'ai à vous parler. Deux cents points pour les serpentards et les gryffondors," dit Vicomte, en haussant des épaules et secouant avec nonchalence sa main dans les airs.   
  
Personne ne célébra ces points, tout le monde était mal à l'aise. Blaise sortit rapidement de la classe sous les regards attentifs de Draco, d'Hermione et du professeur. La jeune femme se demandait comment il avait eu accès à tant d'informations. Elle allait devoir faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour chercher les livres écrits pas Malfoy. Dire qu'elle avait passé dessus par pur préjudice, elle s'était dit qu'il ne devait rien y avoir d'important, juste de la magie noire. Elle allait devoir revoir sa conscience, ses préjudices et ses priorités. C'était bien elle qui se battait pour les droits des elfes de maison opprimés et sous-salariés. Son groupe S.A.L.E. allait devoir renaître à plus grande échelle, cette fois. _"Qui l'eût cru ! Un serpentard qui paverait le début d'une voie pour un gryffondor,"_ pensa-t-elle avec amusement, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la réaction de Malfoy. Le jeune serpentard fronçait des sourcils, les lèvres serrés. Oh ! Presque rien ne l'avait étonné dans ce qu'avait dit son copain, il savait pour la disparition des loups-garous. Tout enfant ayant un parent pratiquant la magie noire pour des idéaux trop hauts placés le savait. Tout comme pour ce groupe en Asie, il était assez à la mode et circulait partout, là-bas. Il avait déjà assisté avec sa grand-mère et son grand-père à l'une de ces chasses quant il était petit. Il avait eu envie de vomir, mais c'était retenu jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, au manoir Malfoy. Le sort de la mort n'était pas permis, les armes à feu, non plus. Les chasseurs avaient beaucoup d'imagination dans leur façon d'éliminer ces créatures. _"Je vais devoir vilipendé mon oncle, Blaise m'a fait peur."_   
  
"Bien, je n'ai pas fini avec vous. Après ce petit show, recommençons. C'était un résumé très condensé de ce que je vais vous donner, aujourd'hui et lundi. Comme je lui ai dit, vous allez avoir à faire un travail, beaucoup de lecture, donc, beaucoup de temps à passer dans la bibliothèque. Pour ces deux prochaines semaines, surtout. Puisque j'y suis, aussi bien vous les donner, marmona-t-il, en fouillant dans son cartable. Vous allez pouvoir aller dans la section interdite. Toute l'école pour ces deux semaines y auront accès librement. Désolé, mais les livres ne sortent pas de la bibliothèque. Les portes seront enchantées, gare à vous. Ce sera cinq cents points par livre que vous tenterez de sortir. J'ai donnée carte blanche à madame Pince, je lui ai même recommandé de faire du zèle, d'annoter chaque livre que vous sortirez de la section avant d'aller vous asseoir. Cela prendra du temps, alors choisissez vos moments. C'est cinq cents points si elle vous surprend à ne pas le faire. Vous avez droit à un seul livre à la fois, c'est cent point pour chaque livre en trop et deux cents pour chacun des livres de la section qui n'aura aucunement rapport avec le cours. Voici, une liste des livres et le travail est expliqué sur l'autre parchemin. Faîtes attention à vous...  
- ...  
- Oh ! Autre chose, j'ai déjà été jeune... Pour les plaisantins qui seront surpris à tenter de faire perdre des points aux autres, c'est cinq cents points de retirer, plus deux mois de retenues avec moi. L'on m'a déjà dit que j'étais de terrifiante compagnie," finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.   
  
Les élèves déglutirent et se préparèrent à prendre des notes. _"Vive le silence ! Ils me détestent déjà, je ne leur fais pas assez peur, mais ils m'haïssent... C'est déjà ça de gagner, je présume !"_ pensa le nouveau professeur, avec une moue en distribuant les parchemins sur les tables et donnant son cours à voix haute.   
  
"Arman, vous n'y arriverez pas en cinq jours, cria Remus, entre deux sifflements rauques.  
- Je le sais parfaitement, mais vous aurez toujours un début. Allez, ce n'est pas si dur que ça, encore vingt tours !  
- J'ai l'air ridicule !  
- Voyons, donc ! Les autres loups ne nous regardent même pas... enfin, à part ce groupe qui ricane dans leur barbe. Ça ne fait rien, vous êtes super pour un vieux de quarante-cinq ans.  
- Quoi ! J'ai trente-cinq ans.  
- Oh ! fit Arman en arrêtant de joguer sur place et le fixant des yeux, horrifé. Wow ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de ça. Venez, en suivant mon régime et mon rythme, vous allez perdre cette dizaine d'années en trop.  
- Arman, je ne rencontre personne dans ce désert en sautant, courant, grimpant et me traînant partout.  
- Ça ne fait que deux heures.  
- Non ! Regarde, ça fait plus de quatre heures que je te suis partout et que je dégouline, de partout ! dit Remus en lui montrant la montre que le jeune homme lui avait remise.  
- Mais... vous avez accepté ma proposition. Vous voulez vous remttre en forme et apprendre à vous transformer en loup à volonté.  
- J'ai accepté ça quand ?  
- Oups !"   
  
Arman passa une main mouillée de sueur dans ses cheveux blonds. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler de la dernière partie de son plan. Il se tourna vers Remus et lui sourit. Il était rouge des efforts qu'il avait fourni à sauter, courir, grimper et à se traîner toute la matinée. Arman avait fait irruption dans sa chambre en habit de jogging léger. Les météosybils américains prévoyaient une belle journée, ensoleillée et dégagée, pas question de rester dans sa chambre. Il avait donc sorti Remus du lit et l'avait pousser dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Pendant qu'il était endormi sous la douche, le jeune loup avait pris les vêtements dans lesquels il s'était endormi et les avaient remplacé par d'autres plus convenables pour l'exercice. En moins de quinze minutes, Remus s'était douché -devant la "menace" d'Arman de venir l'aider- et habillé. Il se retrouva devant un déjeuner ultra-léger, une barre de céréales lui étant inconnue, et il se retrouvait dehors. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et le pauvre homme regardait fixement l'étendu désertique. Pourtant, il avait entendu des oiseaux et il avait vu des arbres par une des fenêtres. Ils n'étaient pas passé par la porte d'entrée, mais celle d'en arrière à côté d'une petite cuisine. Ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait un désert devant les yeux. Arman claqua à ce moment ses doigts devant ses yeux et lui fit sa proposition :   
  
"Alors, voulez-vous avoir une meilleure forme ? Au moins débuter avec moi et vous continuerez après, tout dépendant de votre décision mardi.  
- _Mardi !? Donc, nous sommes... vendredi ! Je nous croyais samedi ! Quelle folle !_ D'accord ! Ça ne peut pas me faire trop de mal."   
  
Quatre heures plus tard, il le regrettait à peine. Ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais il savait qu'avec un bon bain chaud, il allait se sentir mieux. Arman était de bonne compagnie, malgré tout son babillage. Au début, le loup-garou semblait bizarre, chaotique, malicieux et carnassier. La description de Voldemort n'avait pas aider son opinion. Après ces heures, il commençait à l'apprécier, tout comme Dominic. Ce qui faisait deux dans sa balance de choix pour plus tard. Remus se demandait si le choix de l'amitié était ce dont lui avait parlé l'aveugle. Il voulut le demander à Arman, mais se retint. Il était soupçonneux, il lui fallait un peu de temps encore. Sur ces pensées, il continua à courir sur la piste improvisée par Arman. Ils étaient dans un désert et, inconséquemment, il faisait très chaud. Il n'y avait aucune verdure, aucun moldus. Il avait cru voir des lézards, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les oiseaux de proies les survolaient, il était certain d'avoir vu des vautours. A part les quelques loups qu'il avait vu en sortant du Refuge, par la porte de derrière, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Après vingt minutes, Arman sonna la fin de leur jogging, ils retournèrent au refuge en courant doucement. Arman lui expliquait le reste de leur journée.   
  
"Après les exercices d'essais, vous vous changerez car nous sortons avec un groupe de jeunes loups. Vous, Amielle, Serena et moi allons servir de chaperons. C'est fou, hein. Moi, chaperon !  
- Combien de loups ? Et ce sera où précisément, il n'y a rien ici.  
- Une vingtaine de loups entre 17 et 20 ans. Ce sera dans le nightclub de Ricky. Quant à ce que vous avez dit en dernier, c'est... vrai. C'est encore Lulou avec un groupe de mages noirs. Hier soir, lorsqu'elle a dit que chacune des portes menaient ailleurs, elle disait vrai. Les portes ont été enchantées pour agir comme un menneailleurs.  
- Un quoi ?  
- Euh ! Les anglais disent... P... porteloin ?  
- Portoloin !  
- Ouais ! C'est comme dans les films de science-fiction moldus. La porte des étoiles !  
- Je ne vois pas.  
- C'est une série américaine. Chacune des portes amène à un lieu précis. La porte d'entrée amène à la vraie entrée du Refuge, la vraie sortie, aussi. Une porte du deuxième amène dans une allée proche du club.  
- Je vois. Et ce club est situé dans un village sorcier ?  
- Non, en plein milieu des moldus. J'adore leur faire un pied-de-nez lorsque j'en vois qui essaie d'entrer. Vous pouvez tous venir, mais ne soyez pas sûrs d'entrer.  
- Hum ! Pourquoi devrais-je vous accom... _Oh ! Merde !_"   
  
Remus regardait la porte du Refuge qu'il n'avait pas remarquer en sortant. La bâtisse du Refuge n'était pas là, il y avait seulement une porte qui se tenait debout dans le désert. Il se tourna vers Arman qui sourit en ouvrant la porte et le laissant entrer. Ils passèrent par une des cuisines du bâtiment. Une jeune femme rondelette leur tendit deux plateaux où se trouvait un copieux déjeûner qui devrait les satisfaire. Elle les obligea à s'asseoir sur les tabourets en face du comptoir et s'en alla après leur avoir demandé de laver leurs vaisselles.   
  
"Hum !  
- Mmm ? C'était Belinda Roswell une des chefs-cuisiniers du Refuge.  
- Oh ! J... Je te demandais pourquoi je devais vous accompagner ?  
- Parce qu'il vous faut un baptême. C'est très rare les établissements récréatifs permis de ce genre, encore moins ceux qui regroupent autant d'espèces en même temps. Comme celui d'Érick, il est comme ça, il veut tout.  
- D'accord. Ils vont fêter quoi ces jeunes loups ?  
- Rien du tout... Peut-être la fin de semaine. C'est comme ça à chaque vendredi, les professeurs leur permettent de sortir si cela ne nuit pas à leurs études.  
- Professeurs ?  
- Oui, je vais vous donner un tour du Refuge et du campus des jeunes étudiants. J'ai beaucoup de salle à vous faire visiter de toute façon. Tous les jeunes de moins de 20 ans sont obligés de prendre des cours, j'en suis exempt pour un certain temps.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Remus, en levant la tête à l'entrée de plusieurs hommes et femmes.  
- C'est rare, vous savez. Les loups-garous qui sont capable de se transformer à volonté.  
- C'est pour cette raison que Lulou tient tant à ce que je fasse partie de son organisation ?  
- Oui, entre autres.  
- Mais comment peut-elle savoir qui en est capable ?  
- On ne le sait pas, tous les loups doivent passer par les essais. Parfois, Dominic aide.  
- Dominic ?  
- Oui, c'est lui qui a dit à Lulou que vous vous transformeriez rapidement.  
- Okay ! On va faire quoi après ce déjeûner. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour aider Harry ? Va falloir que je parle avec Dominic, aussi._  
- Maintenant, on va... Oh, non ! C'est demain, tant pis...  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se fera demain ?  
- La piscine municipale, même si c'est le mois de septembre. Je vous verrai en maillot de bain, demain.  
- Euh ! Arman ? hésita Remus qui voulait aborder un sujet délicat.  
- Donc, allez-vous doucher et mettez les vêtements que va vous décrire Dominic. Rejoignez-moi devant la porte de cette petite cuisine, après. Montez, je m'occupe de ça, il faut que je discute avec ces personnes."   
  
Remus soupira après que la porte de la cuisine fut refermée devant sa face. Il refit le chemin de ce matin à l'envers, avant de prendre les escaliers, il regarda la porte d'entrée. Il était certain qu'elle était ensorcelé pour empêcher sa sortie. De toute façon, le gardien qui était devant lui ôtait toute envie d'essayer de s'enfuir. En plus, il ne pouvait pas partir, sa conscience ne le lui permettrait jamais, il devait tout d'abord avoir l'antidote pour Harry. Il monta lentement les escaliers, ses muscles étaient toujours endoloris. Arrivé au dernier étage, au fond du corridor, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dominic. Il ouvrit la lumière et se dirigea vers le lit de l'autre homme. Il ne dormait pas, il était étendu sur son lit, complètement habillé, et jouait avec un long élastique. Remus le regarda faire un instant. Il savait qu'à deux, ce jeu était plus amusant, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux jeux moldus.   
  
"Allez, vous reposez dans un bain, Remus. Arman est très exigeant physiquement... et mentalement. Tout ce blabla, vous comprenez.  
- J'ai combien de temps ?  
- Une heure avant qu'il ne vienne cogner à la porte pour vous montrer les environs et vous mettre aux essais.  
- C'est l'habituel, je suppose.  
- Si vous voulez.  
- J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas réveillé lorsqu'il est entré ce matin.  
- J'étais déjà réveillé... Je dors très peu.  
- Je présume que ne rien voir n'aide pas non plus.  
- Vous êtes de plus en plus à l'aise, hein !  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas sembler si impudent ou vous embarrasser...  
- Allez-vous détendre, Remus. Je vais voir notre ami, Arman... enfin...  
- Oui, je comprends."   
  
Remus sourit tristement en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Cet homme transpirait la tristesse et l'amertume, mais il gardait le sourire. Il se demandait comment il faisait. Il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et se posa la même question. Il se déshabilla et prépara son bain. Il fronça des sourcils en entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il colla son oreille à la porte, aucun souffle. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, entoura sa taille d'une serviette et sortit. Dominic était bel et bien parti à la recherche d'Arman. Remus se mit à fouiller. Il se disait que, pour le meilleur ami de Lulou, Dominic devait avoir des papiers lui indiquant où il pouvait se trouver, n'importe quoi. S'il y avait des plans sur le Refuge, sur les travaux de l'armée qu'il pourrait essayer de mémoriser pour empêcher cette folle d'essayer de prendre le monde d'assaut avec ses monstres. Il ouvrit les tiroirs, les garde-robes, ils étaient tous vides, il n'y avait aucune paperasse dans cette chambre. Il commençait à croire que Dominic ne faisait pas entièrement parti de l'armée de Lulou, il aurait pu avoir une cassette audio, au minimum. Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet à côté du lit de Dominic. Comme il passait à côté de son petit lit, il vit un mot à côté d'un survêtement noir. Il le prit, rougit profondément et le jeta dans la corbeille de papier. Il retourna à la toilette, entra dans le bain mousseux qu'il s'était préparé et arrêta l'écoulement de l'eau. Il s'allongea dans la grande beignoir, accota sa tête sur le bord et ferma les yeux pour relaxer. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Dominic, sinon il savait qu'il se ferait un sang d'encre.   
  
**"Maintenant que vous avez fini de fouiller partout dans notre chambre, sachez que vous êtes en Arizona, que le Refuge se trouve dans la forêt National de Kaibab proche du Grand Canyon. Arman vous laissera écrire un mot à une seule personne de votre choix. Nous lirons votre message bien entendu. Vous pouvez jeter le mot et lorsque je reviendrai dans exactement une heure, nous n'en reparlerons jamais. Prenez un bon bain chaud, Remus, et relaxez. Vous devez être en forme pour le reste du programme d'Arman car elle sera exhaustive.   
  
Dominic Maelechlainn  
rédigé par Vulcan delaLucarne"**


	12. 10

**Chapitre 10  
Loup-garou ? Où est la putain de pleine lune ?**   
  
Severus avait eu la brillante idée de changer son argent chez le marchand, en même temps que d'acheter les vêtements moldus. Pourtant, il y avait plusieurs problèmes. Premièrement, l'argent était en livre sterling, ils devaient trouver une banque pour le changer en dollar américain. Le deuxième problème auquel faisait face le maître de potion était le continuel flirtage de Black et Weasley. Ils étaient dans le Metrocenter de la ville, un endroit où beaucoup d'autobus circulaient. C'était aussi un centre commercial, il y avait de nombreux magasins et les quatre hommes avaient cru qu'ils auraient plus d'informations là où il y aurait plus de monde, mais depuis près d'une heure qu'ils marchaient et il y avait toujours une femme qui les ralentissait. Car les vêtements que Severus avait acheté faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait cru au début. Au lieu de fondre dans la masse, ils se faisaient beaucoup plus remarqué, surtout Charlie et Sirius.   
  
Malgré le long manteau de cuir de Severus, les femmes faisaient exprès de bousculer le rouquin pour l'arrêter et discuter. Ce devait être cette odeur magique qu'il dégageait. Ces vêtements faisaient vraiment penser à la touche magique d'une marraine-fée. Les femmes faisaient complètement fi de Peter et Severus qui avaient une mine qui les avertissait de se tenir à distance. Par contre, le sourire gêné de Charlie et celui assuré et raccoleur de Sirius leur attiraient beaucoup d'attention de la gente féminine âgée entre 16 et 30 ans. Comme Severus et Peter s'étaient arrêté pour laisser le temps à Sirius de prendre un numéro de téléphone d'une plantureuse rouquine, le maître de potion explosa dans la face de Charlie :   
  
"Là, c'est la goutte d'eau !  
- Oui. 'Y en a marre, on ne fait que deux pas et on vous accoste pour dix minutes !  
- Exactement ! Et je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas ici pour se trouver une femme, mais pour sauver Remus.  
- Pff ! fit Black en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et faisant un clin d'oeil à Mary qui s'éloignait. Dîtes plutôt que vous êtes jaloux de ne pas être aussi populaire auprès de ces jolies américaines.  
- Black, Weasley, durant tous ces moments de conversation, est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'esprit de leur demandé où nous étions ?  
- ...  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais, donc c'était inutile, fit Severus en montrant ses dents. La prochaine fois que nous serons arrêté, sachez que je ne répondrai pas de mes actes. Donc, vous finissez très rapidement avec ces femmes, sinon...  
- D... D'accord, boss ! Sheesh, il est plus jaloux que je l'espérais, murmura Charlie à l'oreille de Sirius.  
- Il doit tenir à toi plus qu'on le croyait.  
- Je vous entend, messieurs !" grogna Severus qui commençait à trouver le jeu de rôle de Charlie ridicule.   
  
Severus était sur les nerf. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas réellement où ils se trouvaient. Il se disait très chanceux que la langue qui circulait semblait être l'anglais. Deuxièmement, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la moindre trace de magie. Peut-être même qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'un de ces rares pays où il n'y avait aucun sorciers. Dernièrement, il était réellement inquiet, il y avait tout un tas de supposition qui lui traversait l'esprit. Qu'allaient-ils faire si les quatre hommes qui avaient enlevé Remus n'étaient pas dans cette ville ? Et s'ils avaient pris un autre portoloin. Si eux autres mêmes avaient pris le mauvais, qu'ils s'étaient fait piégés par les kidnappeurs. Sirius leur avait dit que l'odeur de Remus avait disparu après un rayon de cinq mètres de l'endroit où ils avaient tous les quatre atterri. Ce qui impliquait un moyen de transport aérien ou un portoloin, mais les deux animagis n'en avaient pas trouvé. Tout cela à supposer si les larcins étaient toujours dans cette ville. Severus était extrêmement inquiet.   
  
Tourner en rond dans cet immense endroit ne faisait pas parti des plans du maître de potion, il entra dans le premier magasin qu'il vit. Les autres le suivirent dans la petite bâtisse. Ils allaient demander leur chemin, même s'ils avaient l'air de parfait touriste et risquait de soulever les soupçons. Severus était prêt à tirer sa baguette s'il avait le moindre doute que la femme au comptoir leur mentait.   
  
"Bonjour madame.  
- ...Oh ! Vous êtes anglais ? J'adore votre accent, j'trouve ça tellement sexy !  
- Black, viens parler à ma place, je risquerais de faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous.  
- Ne l'écoutez pas, madame. Il est juste bourru, dit Black, en épaississant son accent.  
- Oh ! minauda la femme en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?  
- Nous aimerions nous situer. Comprenez, nous avons tellement fêté dans l'avion qui nous mena ici que lorsque nous nous réveillâmes, nous ne savions plus où nos amis américains nous avaient mené. Nous sommes là tous les quatre, les cherchant et les trouvant nulle part. Pourriez-vous nous dire où nous sommes ?  
- Vous êtes en Arizona, messieurs. Vous êtes _cool_ dans vos costumes, mais il ne fait pas un peu chaud ?  
- J'ai de plus en plus chaud en vous parlant, ma chère.  
- Oh, vous !  
- L'Arizona, vous dîtes ! Je sais que dans l'ouest des États-Unis se trouve une ville à nom d'oiseau, c'est ici ?  
- Je ne vois pas, mais sachez que vous êtes dans la belle ville de Phoenix.  
- Hum !... fit Charlie, en souriant doucement.  
- Oui. Merci, madame. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer une banque pour changer notre argent d'anglais ? Nos amis sont de vrais irresponsables pour laisser des touristes tel que nous circuler sans argent.  
- C'est vrai. Huh... ! Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre votre argent, même si je le voulais. En sortant, à votre droite, en face d'un café, vous verrez un magasin de change. C'est leur spécialité, lorsque les banques ne s'ouvrent pas à 9 heures du matin. En tout cas, vous aurez un beau magot, votre monnaie est plus forte que la nôtre, si.  
- Euh ! Je présume. Merci bien, madame. Continuez votre beau travail."   
  
Les quatre hommes sortirent précitamment du bijoutier. Ils passèrent trois magasins avant de se retrouver en face de la maison de change. Severus leur demanda de l'attendre, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans des mièvreries. Charlie félicita Sirius pour les informations que l'homme avait su soutirer sans soulever trop de méfiance. Ce qui ne fut pas très difficile vu la femme. Peter ne dit rien, il regardait dans la direction du café. Il y avait un groupe de personnes assises qui les fixait étrangement. Il ne s'énerva pas et retourna leur regard, tout simplement. Ils ne vacillèrent pas. Un homme avec des lunettes fumées sirotait un jus de fruits et regardait des photos statiques. Lorsque Severus sortit avec ses billets dans les poches, il remarqua tout de suite l'échange que faisait Peter avec ces étrangers.   
  
"Pettigrew, que fais-tu ?  
- Depuis que tu es entré dans le magasin, ces gens nous observent.  
- Vraiment ? fit Charlie, sourire sur les lèvres. Ils veulent peut-être nous inviter à leur table pour déjeûner.  
- Hé ! s'écria Sirius, en le voyant traverser la grande allée du Metrocenter.  
- Allons-y, pour qu'on puisse en finir," dit Severus, doigts sur ses yeux.   
  
Les deux femmes et les trois hommes qui les observaient se raidirent sur leur chaise. L'homme avec les lunettes fumées rangea ses photos et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il leva la tête lorsque Charlie s'arrêta devant eux. Le rouqin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine aussi, le manteau s'était ajusté à sa musculature, les manches n'étaient plus ni trop longues ni trop étroites.   
  
"Salut ! dit Charlie, en leur faisant signe de la tête.  
- Bonjour, fit une rousse aux visage tâché.  
- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda un noir teint en blond à côté d'elle.  
- Pas vraiment, mon ami nous disait que vous nous trouviez intéressants. J'voulais savoir si c'était vrai.  
- Votre ami a ses propres fantasme, 'faut pas nous mêler là-dedans, fit un costaud avec des lunettes.  
- Peut-être, mais ne tournons pas autour du pot, s'il vous plaît, c'est trop long pour rien. Je me nomme, Charlie Weasley.  
- Bradley Thomson, fit l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.  
- Nous n'avons rien besoin de vous, fit l'autre femme, une noiraude aux yeux verts. Tu vas leur dire ce que tu as à dire, Brad.  
- _Of course !_" dit-il avec un large sourire.   
  
L'homme se leva et s'éloigna un peu de ses amis, en invitant les sorciers à le suivre. Il s'accotta sur un mur d'un magasin de lingeries fines et s'éclaircit la gorge :   
  
"Nous avons deux amis en commun, messieurs.  
- Ne commencez pas à parler de la sorte, dit Severus, en tournant les yeux au ciel. C'est d'un agacement.  
- Balthazar est ce premier ami, continua-t-il, sans broncher. L'autre veut garder l'annonymat, il se citera lui-même, dit-il.  
- J'en sais trop rien pour Balthazar, fit Charlie. Il a trop de visage et... Est-ce à propos de Remus ?  
- Non, de Lulou G. Rou  
- Où est-elle ? demanda Sirius. À l'endroit où on la retrouvera, Remus sera là.  
- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais il y a cet endroit où vous pourrez prendre cette information. Seuls les types comme vous peuvent y entrer.  
- Vous n'êtes pas sorcier ? s'écria Charlie.  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Comment cela ? demanda Peter en sortant sa baguette.  
- Oh ! Pas la peine d'user de l'efface-mémoire, Balthazar a jeté un sort aux amis qui savent son secret. Si jamais nous devions tenter de révéler quelque chose à un autre "moldu", une chose monstrueuse nous arriverait, pire que la mort. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit, mais je lui fais confiance et il a cette même confiance en nous.  
- Oh ! fit Peter en rangeant sa baguette.  
- Voici, la carte de l'endroit. Vous pouvez demander la direction à n'importe qui. Tout le monde connaît l'endroit, mais peu peuve y entrer.  
- Merci ! Comment saviez-vous que nous étions sorciers ? Et les bons ? demanda Severus.  
- Et où est Balthazar ? Il a cette information et il est nulle part ? dit Charlie, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Il m'a donné une photo statique de vous cinq prise à l'aide d'un appareil sorcier créé par des japonais, paraît. Il en manque un, ce doit être le Remus dont vous parliez. L'appareil est très petit et très discret. Il m'a dit que vous étiez les cinq susceptibles de vous trouvez proche de moi. Et notre deuxième ami a confirmé le tout : l'heure, le moment et l'endroit où vous seriez.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Où est Balthazar ? Qu'est-ce qui me ne me dit pas que vous n'êtes pas lui ?  
- Charlie, c'est tiré par les cheveux le gars se serait révélé à nous, non.  
- On ne sait jamais, Sirius, avec... peu importe ce qu'il est.  
- Pour Balthazar, vous le retrouverez à ce club, il s'est trouvé un emploi de barman. Ça fait seulement trois jours qu'il est là-bas.  
- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informé plus tôt ? s'enquérra Severus.  
- Qui sait ? Je ne sais pas comment vous fonctionnez. Demandez-le lui. Il se promène sous son nom d'antan, en espérant la faire sortir de son trou.  
- Quel nom ? demanda Sirius.  
- Philipe Noiret.  
- Merci, encore. On lui posera plus de question, dit Charlie en regardant la carte.  
- Comment le connaissez-vous, une question comme ça ? balança rapidement Sirius.  
- C'est un ami de fin adolescence, répondit Brad en se tournant vers Sirius. De même que Lulou... J'me demande juste ce qu'elle a fait pour s'attirer la colère de son ex-petit ami."   
  
Brad haussa des épaules en retournant auprès de ses compagnons. Les quatre hommes restés en arrière le laissèrent partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Charlie lu à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la carte :   
  
"Dragons, Vampires & Werewolves vous pouvez tous venir, mais ce n'est pas tous qui pourront entrer"   
  
Harry détestait ce sentiment de trouille qui lui taraudait les côtes et le ventre. Il était certain d'être perdu. Bon, pas la peine d'être certain, il ne savait pas où le portoloin l'aurait tiré. Il aurait dû laisser Voldemort aller en premier, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Le petit garçon sursauta lorsque Voldemort apparu. Cela avait pris un long moment et il était tout ébourriffé.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Fumseck ?  
- Je n'ai rien fait au maudit oiseau. C'est le portoloin qui ne fonctionnait presque plus. Il ne marchera pas, maintenant. Personne ne pourra nous suivre. Hum ! Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, hein ?  
- On demande, c'est simple. Il faut retrouver les adultes, ils n'auront plus le choix de nous prendre avec eux.  
- Vrai, mais par où sont-ils passés ? De plus, ils ont plusieurs heures d'avance sur nous.  
- Descendons en ville, c'est le seul moyen. On demandera aux passants.  
- Tu demanderas. Le moins de contact, mieux je me porterai.  
- Parfait."   
  
Harry secoua la tête et le suivit. Il sortit de la forêt par l'entrée du parc. Harry demanda au gardien s'il n'avait pas vu quatre hommes qui avaient l'air un peu bizarre. Non, à leur grand désappointement. Ils traversèrent la trente-cinquième avenue qui enjambait le pont. Ils marchèrent longtemps pour tourner à droite sur l'avenue Peoria. Il faisait très chaud, plus chaud qu'en Angleterre. Ils devaient être en Amérique... ou en Afrique... ou sur une île... Beaucoup d'options, mais Harry devait croire qu'ils étaient aux États-Unis sur les traces de Lulou Rou. Ils tournaient en rond dans les rues, en donnant aux gens la description des quatre hommes qu'avait envoyés Dumbledore. Personne ne les avait vus, mais tout le monde les regardait bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, alors certains secouaient la tête comme si leur accent expliquait leur tenue. Voldemort était habillé comme un étudiant sorcier et Harry avait tout du petit sorcier avec son ample manteau blanc. Depuis sa transformation, la nouvelle garde-robe du prince des Ténèbres s'était colorée, à la grande horreur de Voldemort qui venait d'ajouter ce méfait sur sa liste des raisons pour laquelle il allait torturer lentement Harry Potter. Sa nouvelle tenue avait fait peur à Peter et à Nagini, mais il les avait rassurés sur son état d'esprit. Il n'avait pas réussi.   
  
Cela faisait des heures qu'ils tournaient en rond et qu'ils n'obtenaient pas de résultats sur leur recherche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une église, Harry se laissa tomber sur les marches. Il avait faim et il avait extrêmement chaud. Ses pieds demandaient grâce et semblaient fumer. Voldemort s'assit à côté de lui. Lui aussi avait l'estomac dans les talons, son jeune corps était exigent, il avait surtout soif. Avant de se remettre en marche, Harry décida d'éclaircir certains problèmes avec Voldemort, surtout un en particulier.   
  
"Voldemort.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir ?  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De votre salle. La nuit où vous avez décidé de tout révéler à tout le monde. Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à la surveillance d'un des professeurs ?  
- C'était un fantôme, l'imbécile de Nick. J'lui ai juste dit que je devais voir Snape rapidement pour un devoir et que c'était urgent. Il m'a donné le mot de passe et j'ai pu entrer attendre ce traître.  
- Oh ! Et puis pour les journalistes ?  
- Quels journalistes ?  
- Non, comment avez-vous fait pour pas que ça s'ébruite ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous vous en étiez occupé.  
- Un potion oublie vite que j'ai chipé dans la chambre de Snape avant l'annonce. Cela a un goût étrange, mais dans du jus ça passe facilement. C'est pas vraiment que les élèves oublient ce qui s'est passé, mais cela les empêche de l'écrire, de le dévoiler à une personne externe qui n'était pas au courant. Donc, les mots Harry Potter, accident stupide de potion, coma, cris, etcetera se faisaient remplacés par des idioties. T'as d'autres questions aussi sottes ?  
- Hé ! Je vous ferais remarquer qu'il faudrait que vous changiez d'attitude, okay ! Je ne suis pas plus content que vous de me retrouver dans cette situation. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas en lieu de parler, c'est moi qui a quelque chose contre vous, l'être abjecte qui a tué mes parents.  
- Vraiment ! Si tes parents s'étaient mêlés de leurs affaires peut-être qu'ils seraient en vie à l'heure qu'il est ?  
- Et vous à la tête du pays, pas question ! Je suis très fier que mes parents vous aient mis des bâtons dans les roues, même si cela leur a coûté leur vie.  
- Toi, tu sais réellement pas ce qu'ils ont fait tes parents, alors commence pas.  
- De quoi vous voulez parler ?  
- Bonjour, les enfants ! Que vous arrivent-ils ?"   
  
Un grand policier les accosta en retirant ses lunettes fumées. Une femme l'avait interpellé après avoir vu les gamins commencer à se chamailler sur les marches de l'église. Les deux garçons se tournèrent rapidement vers le grand homme. Voldemort se plaça derrière Harry, il allait le laisser parler.   
  
"Où sont vos parents ? - Euh ! J'en sais rien, m'sieur l'agent, fit Harry, en prenant une petite voix. On les cherche.  
- Des anglais, fit le policier en haussant un sourcil brun. Venez-vous à peine d'arriver, les enfants ?  
- _Il continue à me traiter d'enfant et je crie au meurtre !_ Oui, on cherche quatre hommes.  
- Deux étant nos pères, ajouta rapidement Harry. Les deux autres sont leurs amis. _Joue le jeu, Voldemort !  
Qu... Quoi ?! Ooooh ! Vous allez tellement me le payer dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon corps !_ Oui, mon... p... père s'appelle Black ! Tom Black.  
_Quoi !  
Le type est recherché, crétin ! J'vais pas donner son vrai nom ! Le seul qui reste, c'est Snape ! Ha ! Weasley est trop jeune et... Tu peux prendre, Pettigrew si tu veux !  
Maudit !_ Le mien s'appelle Snape, Severus Snape. Mon nom est Harry Snape et lui, c'est Thomas Black jr. On les cherche depuis des heures.  
- Leurs amis se nomment Voltaire Pettigrew et Charlie Weasley.  
- Weasley ?  
- _Quoi, c'est un type connu ?_ ironisa mentalement Voldemort.  
- Je l'ai rencontré, il y a plus de quatre heures avec ses amis, juste avant que je ne parte pour mon quart de travail...  
_Est-ce que l'on peut être si chanceux ?_ s'écria Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à Voldemort.  
_Après les malheurs que tu m'as fait vivre, il fallait que ma bonne étoile sourisse un jour !_  
- Vous êtes chanceux ! Je suis John Thomson. Mon frère Bradley leur a référé un hotel. Venez les enfants, je vais vous y emmener.  
- M... Merci !  
_Une minute, cela pourrait être un piège.  
Ne tombons pas dans la paranoïa, Voldemort. Allons-y et s'il essaie de nous prendre, j'ai ma baguette.  
Okay ! Mais ouvrons l'oeil !_  
- Désolé les enfants, mais vous devrez monter à l'arrière pas assez de place..."   
  
Harry lui assura que cela ne les dérangeait pas. Dès qu'il fut assis sur le cuir chaud de la voiture, le sorcier sortit sa baguette et ouvrit l'oeil. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les sièges en avant et Voldemort se mit à observer l'extérieur. Le mage noir sursauta quant un grésillement se fit entendre, il serra le bras d'Harry pour le mettre en garde, mais Harry le rassura. C'était l'appareil avec lequel communiquait le policier avec une centrale de police. Il y avait un vol à main armée dans un centre commercial, il y avait déjà une voiture en route, mais il allait quand même y aller. John demanda aux enfants d'attacher leur ceinture, Harry montra à Voldemort comment. Ils partirent en trombe, la sirène faillit donner une crise cardiaque au sorcier inhabitué. Cela prit moins de quinze minutes au policier pour les déposer devant l'hôtel Sheraton Crescent. Harry le salua et se tourna vers le bâtiment.   
  
C'était un hôtel trois étoiles immense et très chic. Le portier les regarda comme s'ils étaient de la vermine, mais comme un policier les avait mené à la porte de l'hôtel, ce devait être pour une bonne raison. Il se plaça devant la porte aux vitres étincelante, il ne leur ouvrit pas la porte. Harry passa par les portes-tournantes à côté du portier et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le hall d'entrée était d'un très bon goût, il se demandait comment les quatre hommes avaient pu payer leur chambre. Des personnes aux habits fins allaient et venaient discutant entre eux. Le personnel semblait très professionnel et faisait du zèle. Des gardiens de sécurité l'avaient tout de suite repéré, ils attendaient ce qu'il allait faire. C'était très hupé.   
  
"Wow ! J'me sens bizarre, pas à ma place. Au moins, il fait plus frais, ici.  
- ...  
- Tom ?"   
  
Harry se retourna. Voldemort lui jetait un regard meurtrier. Il était resté à l'extérieur, sur le pavé. Il avait suivi Harry, mais n'avait pas su quand sortir sans se faire mal et était revenu à la case départ. Le portier le regardait d'un air moqueur. S'il avait eu ses pouvoirs, l'homme serait mort sur le champ. Il avait les joues rouges d'embarras et se sentait l'envie de dégobiller lorsque Harry vint le chercher. Il lui montra comment faire en entrant avec lui. Il ne se moquait pas du mage, il devrait, mais il n'était pas d'humeur et n'était pas mieux que l'autre homme. Il savait comment faire parce qu'il avait vu des films, il n'était jamais allé dans un endroit pareil.   
  
"T'inquiètes, c'est ma première fois, aussi.  
- La ferme ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter.  
- Mes enfants, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda la réceptionniste en les voyant approchés, enfin.  
- On cherche nos parents. Monsieur le policier a dit qu'ils étaient ici, dit Harry.  
- Accent anglais, mmm ! Est-ce qu'ils sont entrés récemment, sans réservation ? Quatre hommes. Deux avec de magnifique sourire, les deux autres...  
- _C'est une description, ça ?_ Non, il y avait un rouquin, deux noirauds et le dernier était brun, presque chauve, grogna Voldemort.  
- Oh ! Ils sont passés. Je vais les appeler, cela va augmenter la note, par contre... Prenez les ascenseurs, Charles va vous en sonner un. Ils sont dans la plus grande suite, chambre 34, au troisième, prenez ce corridor..."   
  
Harry prit le bras de Voldemort et le dirigea vers l'ascenseur, dans le fond du corridor droit. Un homme mince, avec un visage avenant leur tint la porte de l'ascenseur et les salua de la tête. Voldemort fronça des sourcils en regardant les murs de la "boîte". Harry avait trop marché, il n'allait pas monter des escaliers en plus. Le "ding" mit le mage noir sur ses gardes, il sortit prudemment de l'ascenseur et regarda à gauche et droite. Harry soupira et sortit normalement. Il regarda les numéros sur les portes et descendit le couloir. La porte de la chambre 34 était ouverte, mais aucun des adultes n'étaient proches. Voldemort arrêta Harry de la main. C'était trop louche. Ils avancèrent plus doucement, Harry avait tiré sa baguette, près à toute éventualité. Ils franchirent le pas de la porte, marcha le long d'un étroit corridor avec des petits portraits au mur. Ils entendirent un mouvement et tout devint noir. Un poid lourd leur tomba dessus. Harry poussa un hurlement :   
  
"Perds pas ton temps ! Ta baguette...!  
- A...  
- Les gars, attendez ! Harry ?  
- Ch... Charlie ? C'est toi ?  
- Vraiment désolé, fit Sirius, en se redressant avec le drap qu'il avait pris pour les recouvrir.  
- Vous êtes complètement barjot ! aboya Voldemort.  
- Non, juste inquiet que deux d'entre nous se retrouvent avec des enfants, soudainement, dit acidement Severus, en claquant la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, ici ?  
- Continue à prendre ce ton avec moi, Snape, et...  
- Vous n'avez pas vos pouvoirs, qu'allez-vous faire ? Nous sommes ici pour retrouver Remus et pour vous aider et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous vous jetez sans conscience dans la gueule du loup.  
- Hé ! Et vous alors ? s'écria Harry. Vous ne saviez pas où menait le portoloin, hein ? Nous, on veut juste retrouver notre corps et aider Remus à ne pas faire de bêtise... Enfin, moi, je le veux...  
- Harry, fit Charlie. Calme-toi. Messieurs, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut rien changer. Par contre... Harry, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Tu t'en vas dans un nightclub ?  
- Concentre-toi, Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer ses pectoraux, dit Sirius, en riant.  
- Silence, Sirius ! rougit Charlie en toussotant. C'est de la faute de Severus.  
- Wow ! Il a du goût, vous êtes... vous êtes tous cool ! Mais... Balthzar aurait dit que New York aurait été plus approprié. Ici, on doit laisser voir de la peau, il fait trop chaud pour faire le contraire.  
- Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de parler mode et esthétique. Le temps sera long avant que nous puissions faire quelque chose, nous allons devoir attendre l'heure d'ouverture du club. Je vais commander un dîner, vous semblez avoir faim. Allez-vous préparer.  
- Oui, papa !  
- P... !  
- Je suis Harry Snape. Et lui, Tom Black junior.  
- Oh ! C'est Voldemort qui a choisi en premier, hein ! fit Charlie en riant.  
- Ouais ! bouda Harry, en haussant des épaules. Tu es Tom Black et toi, Voltaire Pettigrew.  
- 'Faut pas charrier, marmonna Sirius.  
- Ils ont eu raison, l'Angleterre et les États-Unis sont alliés, malgré la bataille d'Indépendance de ces derniers, expliqua Charlie. Vaut mieux pas prendre de chance.  
- Pff !  
- C'est plus marrant de toute façon. Salut, Harry Snape ! Je suis ton beau-père de l'instant," fit Charlie en s'appuyant sur Snape et le bécotant sur la joue.   
  
Même Voldemort ne put retenir son rire devant le visage mortifié de Severus. Sirius était plié en deux et pleurait. Charlie battait rapidement des cils avec une moue aux lèvres. Harry se retenait, la main au mur, et Peter s'était laissé écrouler sur une chaise pour rire. Severus souhaitait que tout puisse finir rapidement.  
  
Remus était en sang, en sueurs et en larmes. Il avait réussi à se transformer, mais la douleur était trop intense. Il était 18 heures passées, il était sur le sol à sangloter doucement. Un énorme loup blond lui léchait la figure. Il s'était allongé et collé à lui. Remus renifla et caressait le poil long d'Arman-loup qui semblait triste et désolé de le forcer de la sorte. Il se transforma et resta allongé. Le bras entourant la forme tremblante de Remus et il continuait à pleuvoir des baisers sur son visage.   
  
"Ça va aller ! Dominic avait encore raison, hé ! Il a toujours raison.  
- ...  
- Les premières transformations sans lune sont toujours celles qui sont les plus difficiles et ça prend beaucoup plus de temps pour y arriver. Vous êtes un des prodiges, comme on les appelle ici. Ça ira plus aisément avec le temps. Comme je vous ai dit plutôt, vous ne perdrez plus la tête lors des pleines lunes. Vous ne vous ferez plus jamais souffrir sans raison, par folie, et...  
- ...  
- Si vous restez avec nous, tout ira mieux... soupira tristement Arman. Elle ne veut pas qu'on essaie de vous persuader par la parole. Lulou dit qu'elle a jeté ses cartes, elle attendra les vôtres dans quatre jours... Laissez-moi, vous aider."   
  
Arman plaça son épaule sous le bras de Remus qui ne disait toujours rien. Il avait cessé de pleurer et de gémir. Seulement en pantalons, dont les jambes avaient été déchirées mi-cuisses par leurs transformations, les deux hommes boitèrent hors du gymnase.   
  


Flash   
  


Remus avait été curieux à propos de l'endroit où il se retrouvait : le Refuge. Il s'était avéré qu'Arman avait dit vrai. Le Refuge était une école et un refuge pour êtres fantastiques. Comme ils étaient aux États-Unis, les cours étaient pareil à leurs homologues moldus, mais avec une surdose magique. Les classes de vol étaient dehors. Ils avaient emprunté une porte qui menait à un stadium de Quidditch. Les enfants semblaient raffoler de ce sport, aussi. Remus avait fait une grimace en voyant les coups qui étaient permis, les pirouettes casse-cou. Un gamin, petit pour ses 14 ans, était assis sur un banc en train de manipuler une planche. Arman lui dit de ne pas trop s'occuper de ce gamin, il était orphelin, mais une peste.   
  
"Il ne veut pas se mêler au groupe. Il est toujours dans son coin. Mais, il n'est pas ici depuis longtemps, nos travailleurs sociaux ne lui ont pas encore parlé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Rien, c'est un rebelle."   
  
Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Les salles de classe avaient beaucoup de fenêtres qui avaient chacunes un paysage différent. Ils passèrent devant une grande salle, les jeunes s'y regroupaient. Il vit ses neveux et sa nièce. Ils discutaient, joueaient à des jeux moldus. Il y avait des ordinateurs, des tables de pool, des écrans de télévision, une bibliothèque de CD, DVD, livres, jeux vidéos. Tout le premier plancher était dédié aux élèves, les étages au-dessus étaient pour les chambres, les dortoirs et les bureaux administratifs. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage,il y avait deux portes. La première menait dans une grande chambre, il remarqua d'étrange boîte noire dans chacuns des coins de la chambre proche du plafond. Arman lui dit que c'était des caméras de surveillance. Toute la bâtisse en possédait. L'autre salle était un lieu d'entraînement. Remus compris pourquoi Arman ne l'avait jamais amené là. C'était le lieu où les loups-garous s'entraînaient à devenir plus efficaces sous leur forme lupine ou humaine. Remus avait été fasciné par les sauts, leur force et leur puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il vit l'un d'eux arraché presque la moitié du corps d'un mannequin d'un seul coup de patte. Arman le fit traverser rapidement la salle pour se diriger vers la porte menant à la salle d'essais. Il l'amena à un abreuvoir à l'entrée de la pièce où il put se ressaisir. Remus ne dit rien.   
  
"Pourquoi cette responsabilité ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me fait passer cet essai ? Vulcan n'est pas un bon professeur ?  
- Oh ! Vraiment pas ! La dernière fois, il s'est fait un ennemi d'un des gosses. Même les adultes ne le supportent pas. Il n'est pas très populaire.  
- Oh ! Et Lulou ?  
- Pas vraiment le temps, elle a trop d'occupation. Elle est à gauche, à droite, en ville, au dehors... Amielle est l'une des meilleurs. Je le suis aussi, en toute modestie.  
- Pourquoi pas elle ?  
- ... Vous me haïssez tant que ça ? demanda Arman les yeux ronds. Je suis désolé pour la dernière lune. On voulait juste vous tester, Lulou nous a vertement puni pour ça. Je...  
- Calme-toi ! J'avais déjà oublié cet incident. Je pose ces questions parce que je te trouve trop jeune pour donner ce genre de leçons.  
- ...Je me suis transformé à l'âge de cinq ans, deux jours après que ce monstre m'ait mordu et tué ma famille. J'ai survécu parce que ma mère m'avait jeté dans le sous-sol et bloqué la porte par magie pour retourner se battre contre la bête... Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait... J'ai réussi à m'en sortir, à le retracer... l'homme... L'odeur de mes parents étaient encore sur lui... Je l'ai mangé vivant... Tu me hais ? Je te fais peur ?  
- ...N ...Non...  
- Je ne recherche aucune pitié. Je sais ce que je suis et je tiens trop à la vie pour me jeter en bas d'une tour. Je veux vivre comme tous les autres. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aurai pas le droit ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
- ...Allons. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ces événements. Bon, la salle d'essai. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien à la vue des murs et du plancher, vous me le dîtes, okay !  
- Pourquoi ?... Oh, je vois !"   
  
Les hommes et les femmes qui essayaient la transformation luttaient contre eux-mêmes. Alors comme lors des pleines lunes : ils se mordaient, s'autodéchiraient et, parfois, attaquaient leur professeur. Remus avala sa salive avec peur et frotta son bras qui était couvert de chaire de poule à la vue de tout ce sang séché.   
  
"Vous avez peur ? Vous faîtes mieux, ça prouve que vous allez prendre ça au sérieux.  
- Oui.  
- Bon, je sais que Maelechlainn vous l'a déjà dit, mais je vais le redire. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur pour ces vêtements. Ils n'éclateront qu'au moment de votre transformation. D'habitude, il vous restera des morceaux pour le bas, c'est très rare que vous vous retrouverez à nu. Vulcan est une exception, lui comme d'autres mastodontes. La magie élastique sur les vêtements d'entraînement est trop faible. C'est pour ça qu'ils le font eux-mêmes, leurs survêtements d'entraînement.  
- Oui, je sais.  
- Comme Lulou et plusieurs autres voyagent beaucoup, les affaires...  
- La verrai-je aujourd'hui ?  
- Non. Seulement au cinquième jour.  
- Oh ! Continue.  
- Donc, pour ceux qui voyagent et ceux à qui surviennent beaucoup d'imprévu, il y a des sous-vêtements fait spécialement.  
- Okay, autre chose ?  
- Oui, n'espèrez pas réussir du premier coup. L'endroit le prouve, cela ne marche pas ainsi. Ça prend parfois des mois pour un succès et c'est dangereux. Lorsque vous essaierez, vous serez hors de vous, ce n'est pas un état normal. Tout votre corps va combattre la transformation. Avec le temps ça ira mieux, les transformations lunaires seront moins douloureuses.  
- Tu sembles renseigner, pourquoi est-ce que je perds la tête lors des pleines lunes, au point de ne me souvenir de rien, le soleil levé ?  
- Bonne question. J'en sais rien. Désolé, demandez à Dominic, il a toujours su garder toute sa tête lors des pleines lunes.  
- Vous et les autres, comment faîtes-vous, ici ?  
- On reste avec la meute le plus souvent possible. L'on forme des groupuscules de quatre, six... C'est la famille, vous voyez... Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas et deviennent impossible à briser lorsqu'il y a pleine lune. Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème vraiment, j'en avais d'autre... Vulcan et Ronan ont toujours été avec moi, depuis que je suis tout petit.  
- Vraiment, mais...  
- Donc, je disais, interrompit Arman en s'assoyant, il faut que vous acceptiez la transformation. Toutes vos peurs, vos préjudices, vos discriminations, tous vos dégoûts, votre haine, vous les laissez de côté.  
- Sinon ? Quelles sont les risques ? Tu ne m'en parles pas.  
- C'est très dangereux, c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a eu que deux morts, ici. Le premier, c'est Lauryn qui l'entraînait, elle n'avait pas remarqué les symptômes d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Et l'homme ne lui avait jamais dit qu'après les pleines lune, il avait toujours une vive douleur à la poitrine. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous été formés pour reconnaître les problèmes physiques reliés à la transformation. L'autre, il s'est suicidé. Il n'a pas réussi à faire un avec son loup. Cela prenait tellement de temps, nous aurions dû remarquer qu'il ne prenait pas ses transformations à la légère. Maintenant, lorsque cela fera plus de trois jours sans transformation, vous serez suivi par un psy que nous avons au Refuge.  
- Wow ! C'est bien organisé.  
- Je sais, c'était deux morts de trop, vous comprenez. Dominic dit que vous n'aurez aucun problème, vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- J'en sais rien... Comment on fait ?  
- D'abord, je dois me renseigné sur votre caractère. Je suis sûr que pour être aussi calme, vous pratiquez le yoga.  
- Euh ! ria Remus, assis devant lui. Non, mais des asiatiques et des fakirs m'ont appris diverses techniques de relaxation et de méditation. Comment garder le focus sur un sentiment... Depuis que j'ai été mordu, je suis devenu très colérique après les pleines lunes et mes... parents m'ont fait voyagé à travers les continents pour trouver un moyen de me changer les idées. Maintenant, je sais vraiment pourquoi... En tout cas, je sais ce que tu veux dire. On commence ?  
- Non. Couchez-vous sur le dos et faîtes ce que vous faîtes pour vous détendre."   
  
Remus se coucha et ferma les yeux. Il sentit un changement dans l'air, mais ne se laissa pas effrayer. Un large museau lui joua dans les cheveux pendant un instant avant qu'il ne sente l'énorme forme canine s'allonger à côté de lui. Un autre changement dans l'air et la voix haute d'Arman se fit entendre à son oreille.   
  
"Cherchez-le, il est quelque part en tvous cet alter-ego. Il broit du noir, vous l'avez toujours réprimé, il est donc en colère. Il faut que vous l'apprivoisiez, mieux que vous fusionniez avec lui. C'est une fatalité, il est vous et vous êtes lui... Mais vous ne pouvez vous laisser abattre par cette fatalité, il faut que vous l'embrassiez. Entendez son cri de rage...Remonte-t-il à la surface ?  
- Non, souffla-t-il doucement Remus... Mais un fou rire ça ira ?  
- Remus ! fit, faussement fâché, Arman en se redressant.  
- Je suis désolé. Mes parents ont essayé l'hypnose, ça n'a jamais marché.  
- Remus, s'il vous plaît ! La méditation est assez proche de l'hypnose.  
- C'est comme ça que vous faîtes ? En vous mettant en transe ?  
- Non !... Remus, je peux être très gentil en vous donnant cet essai, mais je peux être extrêmement méchant aussi.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas peur.  
- Je suis pas un pitou, vous savez. J'ai plusieurs...  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien ! Retournez à votre transe taï-chi.  
- Ce n'est pas du taï-chi.  
- Remus, couchez !  
- Déjà ! Je ne me suis même pas transformer et tu essaies de me dompter.  
- Vous êtes impossible, soupira Arman.  
- D'accord. Je me calme et j'essaie de trouver mon "alter-ego".  
- Faîtes donc," fit calmement Arman.   
  
_"Mon alter-ego... Comme si un autre esprit vivait en moi... Ça ressemble drôlement à ça, finalement. Il m'a dit de l'embrasser, mais comment puis-je ? Je le hais, c'est d'une telle injustice... Je n'ai pas demandé à subir cela... Et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui a été tout récemment, partiellement enlever..."_ pensa amèrement Remus. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il l'avait assez fait hier sur l'épaule de Dominic. Il chercha l'autre "Remus". Il ne vit que des myriades de couleurs, effet provoqué par la force avec laquelle il fermait les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il le trouva.   
  
Des yeux dorés le regardaient férocement avec une haine inouïe. Il sentit son coeur se contracté douloureusement. Il rouvrit les yeux avec un cri, en se redressant. Un loup blond pâle se tenait devant lui, il recula sur son derrière en poussant un autre cri. L'énorme bête pencha la tête sur le côté et se redressa sur ses pattes arrières. Il s'approcha de Remus qui leva les bras devant lui. Il referma les yeux, "il" était là. L'autre créature qui le détestait qui le faisait souffrir lors de ses transformations atroces. Comme en ce moment, il sentait sa mâchoire inférieure s'allonger, ses épaules se cambrer. Il sentait tous les os de son corps lui faire mal, il poussa un hurlement, les yeux toujours fermés. Le loup-garou se moquait de lui. Remus porta ses mains dont les os se brisaient et se cassaient dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à se griffer, il essayait de se faire mal, il voulait changer la douleur de place. Et ce bruit immonde qui envahissait ses oreilles.   
  
Les bruits d'os qui se brisaient, de muscles qui claquaient. Tous ses organes bougeaient, glissaient les unes contre les autres pour changer de place. Pour se former, tous semblaient s'enfler, gonfler de proportion. Ses jambes s'alourdissaient, s'allongeaient et le prix était haut en souffrance et hurlement. Le sang coulait, il se déchirait les lèvres à coup de dents aiguisés et se griffait le ventre, les côtes, le cou...   
  
Toujours, le monstre aux yeux dorés se moquaient de lui. Le regardant fixement. Dans un son guttural, Remus réussit à ouvrir les yeux.   
  
Il était couché sur le côté, Arman sous sa forme lupine, le regardait, assis plus loin. Il semblait hésiter sur une décision. Il tendait les oreilles, alerte.   
  
"Ah ! gémit Remus d'une voix rauque.  
- ...  
- M... mon dieu... !"   
  
Arman redevint humain, son torse était nu, son survêtement avait déchiré plus tôt au poitrail, aux bras et aux jambes. Il s'approcha de Remus et s'accroupit devant lui. Il se mit, ensuite, à genoux et approcha son visage de l'homme pour lui dire, la voix assuré ne laissant rien paraître des émotions qui le secouaient :   
  
"Vous ne vous êtes pas transformé. Vous avez réussi à le faire sortir des ténèbres où vous le cachiez. C'était visible à vos cris.  
- Ha... Harry... je dois...  
- Remus, vous ne voulez pas d'un alter-ego jaloux. Cela deviendrait docteur Jekyll et mister Hyde. Fermez les yeux, Remus... Ne faîtes que penser à lui, oubliez Harry pour un instant. Vous voyez, il est encore là. À partir de ce jour, tant et aussi longtemps que vous n'aurez pas embrassé votre autre moitié, il vous apparaîtra de cette manière. C'est très dur, il paraît, d'où ce suicidé... Essayez de maîtriser sa rage, car c'est ce que vous avez ressenti lorsqu'il vous a laissé vous approcher de lui.  
- T... trop mal !  
- Oh, oui ! Je sais. Croyez-moi, ce sera pire lorsque vous vous endormirez. Alors, encore une fois ?  
- Encore... Encore une fois, murmura l'homme, lassement.  
- Très bien, après cet essai, je vous fais monter à votre chambre quelque chose à manger. J'ai oublié d'y penser avant. Des pansements aussi, je vous soignerai avant de préparer la sortie des jeunes avec les autres. On recommence Remus, fermez les yeux."   
  
Pendant près de trois heures, Remus se battit contre la hargne du loup qui le haïssait à mourir. Arman observait ses progressions sous sa forme loup. Il ne s'approchait jamais lorsque Remus s'égosillait de douleur. Il l'empêchait seulement de se mordre les bras trop profondément.   
  
Tout d'un coup, les cris rauques montèrent d'une octave, Arman-loup sut que Remus-loup essayait soit de sortir ou de s'unir à l'humain. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Le premier égalait défaite et une folle bataille, sanglante, entre Remus-loup et Arman. Le second équivalait à succès et imprévisibilité. Tout dépendant du caractère de Remus-homme, Remus-loup allait juger la force, la puissance, la bestialité d'Arman-loup et agir en conséquence. Ça si Arman-loup n'agissait pas rapidement. Il s'approcha de la forme humaine qui se brisaient comme si on lui donnait de grand coup de masse. Il grogna dans le fond de sa gorge essayant d'encourager l'autre loup à faire plus vite pour que cela fasse moins souffrir la forme humaine qui demandait grâce et qui pouvait lâcher d'un moment á l'autre. C'était un instant très critique. Arman-loup poussa un hurlement, comme si à la lune, et attendit. Remus-loup fit de même.   
  
Sa transformation était parfaite. Remus-loup était d'un blond plus cendré qu'Arman tournant vers le gris duveteux. Il était d'une belle taille, même s'il ne rivalisait pas en poids et taille Vulcan-loup. Il était maigre et faible, Arman-loup lui donnait un mois pour qu'il puisse atteindre sa pleine puissance et son poids normal. Ses yeux dorés le regardaient avec méfiance, mais lucidité. Le plus jeune loup avait la queue entre les jambes et les yeux baissés vers le sol. Le nouveau venu apprécia cette marque de soumission. Il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour se proclamer chef. Ils étaient deux dans cette salle, mais il en reniflait d'autres. D'autres mâles et femelles alpha, il grogna dans le fond de sa gorge, un combat lui plairait, mais il s'écroula. Il était mort de fatigue. Il ferma les yeux et, avec un petit couinement et un soubresaut, il redevint Remus-homme.   
  
Remus ne parlait pas, il pleurait. Dans sa forme lupine et lucide, des souvenirs avaient remonté à la surface. Seul l'odeur des autres alphas l'avait assez distret pour ne pas avoir plongé plus profondément. Mais il avait eu le temps de voir des corps ravagés. Il savait qu'il était la cause de leurs morts. Il ferma les yeux quand une langue chaude et épaisse vint lui sécher ses larmes. Il leva les bras et entoura le corps du loup qui, sans combattre, l'avait reconnu comme son alpha.   
  


Fin   
  


"Je suis désolé, mais ... peut-être voudriez-vous accompagner les gosses demain ?  
- Ils y vont demain aussi ?  
- Certains, alors ?  
- Non, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose de fort, dit douloureusement Remus.  
- Re... Nous n'allons pas là-bas pour nous saoûler, mais pour chaperonner.  
- On sera combien pour veiller sur les gamins ?  
- ...Remus, je ne vais pas te chaperonner. Tu boiras plus léger. Okay ?  
- Bien sûr."   
  
Remus se résignait à suivre le jeu de cartes de Lulou. Il se sentait si faible, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir réfléchir à un plan pour déjouer la femme devenue homme. Il devait impérativement penser à son propre jeu pour mieux répondre à la louve.   
  
Il était dans sa chambre, un plat de nourriture posé sur son lit. Dominic dormait, enfin... Il n'en était pas certain. Arman était agenouillé devant lui, guérissant à coup de baguette et de gazes médicinales ses blessures. Le jeune homme était consterné devant la maigreur et la pâleur morbide de la poitrine et du ventre de Remus. De vilaines cicatrices parcouraient le corps en des dessins étranges. Il trouvait cela triste à dire, mais Remus n'était pas le pire qu'il ait encontré. Il en avait vu d'autres. Toujours, cela le peinait d'être témoin de la misère de ses semblables loups. Il se racla la gorge après avoir fini et lui dit :   
  
"Bon, on part dans deux heures. Prenez un bain, dormez dedans si vous voulez. Dominic vous réveillera à temps pour que vous vous changiez, pas vrai ?  
- Ouais, ouais. J'ai une emmerdeuse ?  
- Non, demain, je crois.  
- Okay ! soupira l'aveugle.  
- Dominic, tu devrais réellement te reposer. Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi hier et avant-hier. Ton autre opération est dans dix jours, s'il te plaît ! Fais un effort, au moins pour Lulou.  
- Mon problème sera résolu d'ici là, Arman. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu as tes propres problèmes à voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qui n'en a pas ?  
- Alors, Remus ? On se sent comment après une première transformation forcée ?  
- Mmm ? Endolori ?  
- Oh ! On a un sens de l'humour, vous paraissiez si crispé, hier... Avec raison, par contre.  
- ...De quelle opération parle Arman.  
- Un neurologue moldu va jouer avec l'arrière de mon cerveau.  
- J'espère que vous savez comment les moldus referment les boîtes craniennes ? Que lui avez-vous dit pour expliquer le problème ? Il se rendra compte que ce n'est pas un défaut de naissance, ámoins que vous lui avez dit que c'était un accident.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Remus, je sais comment ils font. Lulou n'aurait jamais pris ce rendez-vous sans préparation de sa part. Et pour ta question, elle ment comme elle respire.  
- ...Je m'en vais, dit sèchement Arman. Prenez ce bain et mettez une tenue sobre. Elle ne vous a pas fait ce garde-robe pour rien, vous devez porter quelques vêtements qui ont du style. Bon, j'y vais.  
- ...  
- Wow ! sursauta Remus, en entendant la porte claquée.  
- Je l'ai vexé en disant la vérité.  
- Quoi ? Que Lulou mentait comme elle respirait ?  
- Oui.  
- Êtes-vous réellement son ami ? D'où est venue cette révélation, premièrement ?  
- Le plus proche de ses amis. Elle me dit tout et dépense sa fortune pour mes yeux et son organisation. On dirait ma femme... ou ma maîtresse.  
- L'est-elle ?  
- Chuut ! Vous voulez qu'Arman vous émascule ? Je me moque avec plaisir d'elle et c'est réciproque. Je l'aime... C'est ma meilleure amie... pour elle... Si peu de temps !  
- Dominic ? fit Remus en se retrouvant à ses côtés.  
- Non, je me mets à divaguer. Il vous en reste trois, Remus, pas vrai ?  
- Je crois.  
- Les prochains seront plus difficiles, mais sachez que vous ferez les bons choix. Et vous faîtes bien de ne pas poser de question à la ronde.  
- ...  
- Rien est invincible ici-bas, il y a solution pour tout problème...  
- Je suppose.  
- Ce ne sera pas long... Vos amis sont si proche de votre coeur, Remus, n'est-il pas ?  
- J'en ai bien peu, ils ont la place, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Votre cercle d'ami grandit, pas vrai ? Votre meute grandit, dit-il en souriant.  
- Sibylle ? osa finalement Remus en retenant son souffle.  
- Ce n'est pas mon nom. Allez prendre ce bain, Remus. Les enfants vous tueront, sinon... Je ne plaisante pas... C'est déjà arrivé ! Lulou ne l'a pas trouvé drôle, à ce moment. Mais il fallait le prendre avec positivité, nous n'avions plus besoin de les nourrir pour la soirée..."   
  
"Comment ça "vous restez ici" ? hurla Voldemort.  
- On vient aussi, renchérit Harry.  
- C'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, grogna Charlie.  
- C'est pour ça que t'es habillé de la sorte ?  
- Thomas, on ne va pas recommencer ! Vous ne venez pas et on jette un sort aux portes et fenêtres. Donnez-moi vos baguettes, siffla Severus.  
- Non ! cria Voldemort.  
- De toute mannière, comment vous pouvez savoir qu'on ne pourra pas entrer ?  
- C'est écrit sur la carte, 17 ans et plus, soupira Charlie.  
- Cessez ces enfantillages, donnez-les nous, dit Sirius.  
- Severus ! Attrape, Vold... il se dirige vers la porte !  
- Aaaahhh ! Lâchez-moi, Snape ! Lorsque je retrouverai mon corps, je vous le ferai payer !  
- En attendant, vous resterez ici et nous mènerons notre enquête.  
- Aaaargghh !  
- Mais faîtes-le taire ! Il va ramener le personnel, ici ! s'écria Sirius, en attrapant les jambes du mages noirs qui volaient partout pour éloigner les autres adultes.  
- C'est complètement ridicule, quatre hommes n'arrivant pas à... Aïe ! Le salaud, il m'a mordu, hurla Severus en le lâchant.  
- Mon dieu ! souffla péniblement Charlie en tombant à genoux, mains au ventre là où l'avait frappé du pied Voldemort.  
- Pettigrew ! Vous allez me le payer, hurla Voldemort qui se trouvait plaquer sur le ventre. Lâchez-moi, c'est un ordre !  
- C'est pour votre sécurité, maître, grogna Peter, en essayant de le maintenir au sol sans lui faire de mal.  
- Bravo, Pete !" dit, sans réfléchir, Sirius qui se massait la mâchoire.   
  
En moins de dix secondes, Voldemort se retrouvait bâilloner et ligoter à une chaise au centre de la chambre des enfants. Les hommes se félicitèrent et comparèrent leurs bleus quand, dans un juron, Severus remarqua une incongruité.   
  
"Putain ! Où est Potter ?  
- J'en sais rien, boss ! dit Charlie.  
- Je... Arrêtez votre cirque, Weasley. Potter nous a filé entre les doigts pendant que nous nous occupions de Voldemort.  
- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, grogna Sirius. Partons tout de même, il ne sais pas où on va. En prenant un taxi, il ne pourra pas nous suivre. Il sera obligé de rentrer à l'hôtel.  
- Tu n'y penses pas, nous sommes aux États-Unis ! Qui sait le nombre de maniaque pédophile, s'écria mère-poule Charlie. Il n'est pas question qu'on le laisse seul à se balader dans les rues.  
- Il a sa baguette, Charlie.  
- Sirius, dans sa nervosité, le pauvre pourrait prendre trop de temps. Ce n'est pas juste aux moldus qu'il a à faire et...  
- D'accord ! Vous resterez pour le chercher, nous devons rencontrer Balthazar... Noiret, grogna Severus.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas Sirius ?  
- On a toujours besoin de mon flaire animagus.  
- Justement ! Pourquoi pas toi, Severus ?  
- Il n'est pas question que je garde des enfants qui sont totalement inconscients des dangers qui les entourent !  
- Mmm ! Mhmm ! Mmmm !  
- Silence, Voldemort ! Je vous traiterai d'enfant si l'envie me prend !  
- Euh ! D'accord, Severus ! Je reste chercher."   
  
Dans un pouffement hargneux, Severus tourna des talons, son manteau faisant une vague comme il aimait à faire ses sorties et ses entrées. Sirius offrit un sourire compatissant à Charlie et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de suivre Peter et Severus hors de la chambre.   
  
"Bon, Harry, j'espère que tu as une bonne cachette parce que si je te trouve... Ça ira mal ! commença Charlie en cherchant dans la large suite. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte se refermer, tu n'es donc pas sorti, car elle était fermée lorsque Severus est sorti. Tu es dans notre suite... Voldemort, l'aurez-vous... _Oh, merde !_  
- _Petrificus Totalis_ !  
- _Pas encore !_ cria mentalement Charlie.  
- Je suis désolée, Charlie, fit Harry, en débâillonnant sa némésis. Nous sommes légèrement mieux placé pour rencontrer madame Rou.  
- Bien joué, Potter ! Donne-moi ça, Severus est parti avec la mienne.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ? Vous ne pouvez même pas faire un simple sort de lévitation.  
- Remue le fer dans la plaie tant que tu y est...! s'écria sèchement Voldemort lui jetant un regard glacial. Comment fait-on pour sortir ? Ils ont jeté un sort sur la porte. Seul Charlie peut l'ouvrir.  
- Va falloir le bouger pour qu'il puisse toucher la poignée.  
- _Oh ! C'est vraiment ridicule ! Et tellement humiliant..._  
- Ça nous avancera à quoi ? Ils sont loin et ils nous ont pas dit où ils allaient.  
- Nous allons devoir user de chantage, alors, dit fermement Harry en se tournant vers le rouquin. Charlie, écoute-moi. Je vais donner ta baguette à Voldemort, je vais annuler le sort et tu vas nous conduire à ce club pour sorcier et autres créatures magiques. J'ai ma cape, Voldemort et moi pourrons passer incognito. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas revivre le même enfer qu'il y a trois jours. Tu me comprends, on va te cacher quelque part sous ma cape et personne ne pourra te trouver pendant plusieurs jours.  
- Pourquoi tu ne le menaces pas de lui jeter le cruciatus ?  
- Hé ! C'est mon ami, jamais je lui ferai ce tort. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- Corniaud, il ne peut pas te répondre.  
- Oh ! j'oubliais... Prenez sa baguette."   
  
Voldemort regarda les poches de Charlie et haussa un sourcil, rien ne pouvait se glisser dans ces pantalons serrés. Il retroussa le pan de pantalons et trouva la baguette accrocher à la jambe gauche avec une bande velcro. Voldemort pensa inconsciemment que c'était une très mauvaise idée. L'homme devait se battre pour pouvoir la prendre, très mauvais en plein milieu d'une bataille. Il mit la baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et recula. Harry annula son sort. La baguette toujours tendue, les deux gamins observèrent l'homme se redresser. Charlie se massa les côtes, il était mal tombé. Il les regarda fâchée : "Les autres vont me tuer, merde !   
  
"D'accord, allons-y ! Je ne voulais pas rester en l'arrière de toute façon, marmona-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
- Tu comprends notre sentiment alors. Surtout que c'est de nous dont il s'agit... et de Remus. Espérons que Malfoy connaisse bien son amie !" dit Harry sombrement et inquiet.   
  
Voldemort ne dit rien, il les suivit à l'extérieur. Il réussit à sortir par les portes tournantes seul et sans peine. Le portier avait été changé, celui-ci leur appela un taxi et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Dans le taxi, Charlie donna le nom du club au chauffeur. Celui-ci les regarda dans son rétroviseur et haussa des épaules. _"Ils vont pouvoir rentré, ils ont la tenue pour, mais le sont-ils vraiment ?"_ se demanda le sorcier. Il partit le compteur et roula à toute vitesse.   
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Charlie se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu. C'était Severus qui le gardait sur lui. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la longue file d'attente et vit les trois hommes près de l'entrée. Il les désigna à Charlie qui demanda aux deux garçons de rester dans la voiture et dit au chauffeur de l'attendre quelques instants. Il allait revenir avec l'argent.   
  
"Hé ! Les jolies fesses, la file est à l'autre bout !  
- ...  
- Charlie ! Wow ! Tu es de la couleur de tes cheveux !  
- Ce n'est pas le moment Sirius. Boss, j'ai besoin de vingt dollars pour une course de quatorze et soixante-dix-huit.  
- Tiens, j'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour ta présence.  
- Oui, boss."   
  
Charlie, sous les sifflements et les miaulements, retourna à la portière du conducteur. Il donna l'argent au chauffeur pour se rendre compte que les deux gosses avaient disparu.   
  
"V'faîtes pas d'bile ! 'Y sont sortis et ont r'vêtu leur cape, fit-il en montrant sa baguette. Allez, passez une bonne nuité !"   
  
L'aîné des Weasley le regarda partir les yeux grands ouverts. Il sentit une petite main lui tapoter le bras. Il ne sursauta pas, ne fit aucun signe de s'en être rendu compte. Il retourna auprès des trois hommes qui l'attendaient. Il leur fit un sourire et secoua la tête dans la direction du bouncer. Il les regardait avec hésitation. Peter qui commençait à s'impatienter lui demanda s'ils pouvaient passer. Le grand homme leur fit non de la tête et leur demanda de se tasser.   
  
"Quoi ! s'écria Sirius.  
- Ah ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut entrer, hein ! dit quelqu'un derrière eux. Vous avez eu votre chance _losers_, dégagez !"   
  
Severus ne dit rien, il s'approcha du bouncer et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, son index sur la poitrine. Il visait le coeur. L'autre homme ne cilla pas, il se tassa et les laissa passer. Il n'était pas impressionné, ce n'était pas le premier mage noir qui essayait de le faire peur pour passer.   
  
Remus souffrait le martyr. La musique était trop forte, mais il semblerait que les autres loups appréciaient. La musique du dj n'était certainement pas de ses goûts. Il n'avait pu prendre qu'un verre de martini sec, le regard que lui avait jeté Arman l'avait empêché d'en demander un deuxième. L'un des barmans lui jetait de drôles de regards lorsqu'il croyait que Remus ne l'observait pas. Et plusieurs jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes avaient essayé de l'inviter sur la piste de danse. Il refusait à toute les fois et il avait la nette impression qu'Arman assit à ses côtés les empêchait d'approcher, maintenant. Remus se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui hurla à l'oreille qu'il avait un mal de crâne fou. Arman se frappa le front en insultant son intelligence et demanda à Remus de le suivre. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans une des toilettes à l'étage supérieur. Il referma la porte et la bloqua. Il sourit devant un Remus perplexe.   
  
"Tenez, ça vous fera du bien, dit-il en lui tendant des petits bout de caoutchouc blancs.  
- Des bouches-oreilles ?  
- J'ai oublié de vous les donner, chaque loups en ont lorsqu'ils viennent ici. Il ne fallait pas attendre tout ce temps pour me dire que vous souffriez.  
- Mais, tu n'en a pas !  
- Oui, ils deviennent invisibles lorsqu'ils sont bien placés. C'est Lulou qui l'a voulu comme ça, elle a un problème avec ce qui n'est pas esthétique, fit-il en haussant des épaules. Je viens d'avoir une idée, mais faut que je lui en parle avant. Vous êtes prêt ?  
- Oui.  
- Demandez au nouveau barman une boisson contre le mal de tête, c'est un sorcier sans... aucune autre caractéristique.  
- Allons-y. Tu es sûr que les moins de 17 ans ne sont pas venus ?  
- Certain. Le bouncer leur refuse passage, il sait les reconnaître. T'inquiètes pas pour tes neveux et nièce."   
  
Ils redescendirent sur le plancher principal, Arman alla s'asseoir à une des tables éloignées de la piste de danse. Remus se dirigea vers le bar. Il ne savait pas qui était le nouveau, mais le barman à la chevelure noire le repéra tout de suite. Le professeur avait presque envie de pleurer de joie. Les décibels ne le tuaient lus et il pouvait quand même entendre la musique. Il poussa un soupir en s'assoyant sur le tabouret et sourit au barman.   
  
"Alors, mon beau, qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ? Tu es sûr que tu peux, par contre ? Ton jeune ami semblait s'y opposer.  
- Il me faut simplement quelque chose contre une migraine. Je ne sais pas qui est le nouveau barman...  
- C'est moi. Donc, tu es loup-garou ? La musique est forte même pour moi, je compatis à ta douleur. Dire que les hauts-parleurs ne sont pas sur ce plancher, mais en hauteur, dit-il en brassant un breuvage dans une canne grise. Je me nomme Philipe Noiret. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis nouveau ici, je suis là depuis quelques jours, je ne t'ai pas vu hier et avant-hier soir.  
- Je suis arrivé récemment, je suis Remus Lupin.  
- Enchanté ! Je disais ça parce que c'est pratiquemment les mêmes visages que j'vois, ici. Je peux me tromper... T'aimes pas la musique ? Je t'ai pas vu danser.  
- Non, je ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur, je dirais. De toute façon, je suis ici pour chaperonner des jeunes.  
- Ah ! Deux fois plus ennuyants pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, les jeunes sont sages ici, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Tiens, ça te fera du bien.  
- Merci, Philipe.  
- Mais de rien, mon beau.  
- ...  
- Cela a pris du temps, fit Arman en regardant Remus s'asseoir à leur table.  
- Chéri, laisse-le respirer. C'est un grand garçon, dit Amielle, une jolie noiraude, très costaude.  
- Alors, le beau barman... Il est gentil ?  
- Oui, Serena, très.  
- Il semblait vous faire de l'oeil, continua l'asiatique teinte en rousse.  
- Tu fabules, Sere, grogna Arman.  
- Regarde, même maintenant, le nouveau ne cesse de lui jeter un coup d'oeil.  
- Pff ! Il doit essayer de voir s'il peut faire une passe sur les jeunes.  
- Whoa ! On se calme, ma biche ! fit Serena. Hé ! Voilà, Ricky... Yô !  
- Salut, les gars, on s'amuse ? demanda Érick en tirant une chaise à côté de Remus.  
- Ouais ! Le dj est bon ce soir, j'peux repartir avec lui ?  
- Amielle, tes plaisanteries ne m'intéresse pas.  
- C'est un loup-garou ?  
- Non, Remus. Un vampire qui s'amuse comme un petit fou.  
- Mais...  
- C'est un dhampire au sixième degré, Remus. Il est amère, il ne boit pas de sang... Il déteste la couleur rouge, un problème d'enfance, paraît.  
- Oh ! Il a quel âge.  
- Il est très jeune, 215 ans, je crois.  
- Hum ! Jeune, vraiment ! fit Remus en toussotant, se souvenant de la première blague de Dante.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'adore faire ce coup aux inhabitués. Bon, j'vous laisse. Je vais me prendre un verre et je descends en bas.  
- Encore ! Lulou a dit de remettre ton combat, s'écria Arman.  
- Non, cette fois-ci, c'est un jeune qui m'a lancé un défi. Je vais aller lui botter l'arrière-train devant un petit cercle de témoins. Vous venez ?  
- Non, tu sais pourquoi ! Un autre jour peut-être, fit Arman se tournant vers la porte d'entrée et sursautant.  
- Qui t'a lancé ce défi ? demanda Remus, curieux. Et je ne savais pas que vous aviez une arène ici.  
- Oh ! C'est au sous-sol, c'est bien gardé. _Tous peuvent y aller, mais peu peuve y entrer_, mon motto, j'l'adore... Quant au jeune homme, tu l'aimerais, il est juste impétueux aujourd'hui. Il croit être capable de me vaincre parce que j'ai ce corps de femme. Il s'appelle Bartholémius Bien-Aimé. Ta !  
- Remus, on s'en va !  
- Quoi ?  
- Les filles, je suis désolé, mais ne jamais remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire dans deux minutes.  
- ...  
- De quoi tu parles, Arman ? grogna Amielle en se levant.  
- Les enfants sont sages, ce soir, vous n'aurez pas de mal. Ricky ne se saoûl jamais, il vous aidera. Bye ! Remus, maintenant !"   
  
Arman se leva, tirant facilement Remus de son siège. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se faisait bousculer par les danseurs, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Tout d'un coup, on le tira par la manche avec force, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Il renifla l'air et comprit tout de suite. Il s'empressa vers la sortie, le bras de Remus toujours dans sa main.   
  
Pendant ce temps d'empressement, Érick se faisait harceler, presque agresser, au bar par Sirius et Severus. Les barmans et barmaids les regardaient et attendaient le signe de l'amie de leur patron pour attaquer et l'extirper des griffes de ces étrangers.   
  
"Lâchez-moi, vous dis-je !  
- Les gars, lâchez-la. La violence résout très difficilement les problèmes.  
- Charlie a raison, dit Severus, en se calmant. Parfait ! Madame nous nous rencontrons, enfin.  
- Ouais, si tu veux ! Cognac, mon vieux, j'crois en avoir d'besoin.  
- Tu crois pas si bien dire, chérie.  
- Comment tu m'as appelée ? Tu es le nouveau, Philipe Noiret ? Calme tes ardeurs, jeunot.  
- _Balthazar !_ pensèrent les quatre hommes en se regardant.  
- Lulou ? fit Balthazar floué.  
- On se connaît, peut-être ? J'ai des choses à discuter avec ces messieurs.  
- Avec moi aussi. Tous les cinq, nous avons à peu près le même but et...  
- HÉ ! Regarde où tu vas, vieux ! hurla quelqu'un dans la foule.  
- ...(le dj arrête sa musique pour voir s'il y aurait bataille)  
- J... Je suis désolé, vraiment... J'ai été pou...  
- Hein ? Mais... REMUS !" hurla Sirius, en se dirigeant vers lui.   
  
Le loup-garou n'entendit rien, la musique avait repris à la demande des danseurs fâchés. Il était jeté vivement dehors par Arman qui sortit aussitôt après lui. Il s'excusa de la façon dont il le traitait et le pressa d'aller plus vite. Sirius se tourna vers Lulou, mais elle était retournée à la table où se trouvait Amielle et Serena qui étaient debout et les regardaient avec menace.   
  
"Nous sommes mal, là, fit Balthazar en passant par-dessus le comptoir du bar.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Charlie.  
- Malgré qu'elles soient humaines, ce sont des louves. Elles sont plus fortes que la moyenne des hommes. Elles pourraient me briser en deux, si elles le voulaient.  
- Il semble qu'elles le veulent. Sortez vos baguettes, alors, Petigrew, Weasley.  
- En parlant de ça, je... Oh ! Merci ! fit Charlie lorsque sa baguette fut mise dans sa main.  
- Sortons discrètement après Remus. Ses traces doivent être encore là. Il est ici, nous sommes sur la bonne piste, dit Sirius précipitemment.  
- Je suis d'accord, nous connaissons le lieu de cachette de Lulou, nous l'aurons plus tard, dit Severus. Il y a trop de ces créatures dans cet endroit. Nous sommes en danger.  
- Dans un plus grand espace, nous aurons plus de chance, continua Peter, en refermant la porte derrière eux sept.  
- Potter ! Voldemort !? Que faîtes-vous... Charlie !  
- Pardonnez-moi, boss ! Ce n'est pas le moment, Sirius, transformez-vous !  
- C'est déjà fait," dit Balthazar en regardant bizarrement Charlie.   
  
Sirius venait de trouver les traces de Remus. Elles se dirigeaient vers le fond de la ruelle. Ce qui l'intriguait réellement, mais il ne put faire plus d'un pas lorsqu'un sort le frappa, l'obligeant à reprendre forme humaine. Les adultes se mirent devant les enfants et se tournèrent pour voir cinq hommes et femmes sur les marches de la sortie. Amielle avait sa baguette tendue et haussa ses sourcils à la vitesse que prit les hommes pour se placer pour l'affrontement.   
  
"Je vous le concède, vous êtes rapide, dit-elle.  
- Où est Remus ? demanda Balthazar qui se mit en note de demander aux autres pourquoi Remus était ici et seul.  
- Philipe Noiret... qui eût cru que vous étiez un espion ? dit Érick. On ne peut plus faire confiance au sorcier... Que dis-je, on a jamais pu leur faire confiance.  
- Merde ! Lulou ! À quoi joues-tu ? On s'est connu assez longtemps, non ?  
- Devrait-on ? demanda Vulcan qui avait les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.  
- Non, Remus le leur dira bien assez tôt, dit Serena en passant sa fine main dans ses cheveux.  
- Vous voulez qu'on les ajoute au jeu de L... Ricky, demanda Éric.  
- Ce serait plus amusant, dit Vulcan en secouant la tête.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Plus amusant ! grogna Ronan, dans le fond de sa gorge en regardant les sorciers d'un air carnassier.  
- Bon. Attention à leurs baguettes, deux mangemorts, un espion, un ex-convict et un dragonier... Groupe dangereux ! Prenez les gosses en otages, s'il le faut. En dernier recours, transformez-vous," murmura Érick en reculant de plusieurs pas.   
  
Sans crier gare, Amielle, Érick et Serena firent un bond monstrueux par-dessus les adultes. Ronan et Vulcan esquivèrent les sorts et foncèrent sur Severus et Balthazar. Écrick grogna dans sa fine gorge, en voyant que les enfants avaient disparu. Amielle et Serena, d'un commun accord, se cachèrent dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Harry et Voldemort étaient caché sous la cape et se déplaçaient pour éviter les combattants, mais surtout Lulou qui affrontait Charlie. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à la suivre, elle était trop rapide pour lui. Dans un grognement, elle courut vers lui, se jeta sur le côté en élançant sa jambe gauche le frappant à la machoire. Charlie s'écroula à terre, il allait se redresser quand il reçut un coup de poing au visage le sonnant pour de bon. La petite femme entendit un grognement de chien et se jeta de tout son long, au sol esquivant l'attaque de Sirius. Elle se mit à quatre patte et grogna.   
  
Severus et Peter n'avaient pas plus de chance. Ronan courait partout, sautait, reculait, avançait. Il semblait pris de soubresaut fou. Peter qui commençait à en avoir marre, jeta le sort de la mort qui frappa le mur derrière Ronan qui lui sauta dans les bras. Ils tombèrent au sol. Severus qui voulut aider Peter se fit avoir. Ronan qui frappait de ses poings Peter, ne regardant par derrière lui, attrapa les jambes de Severus avec les siennes et le fit tomber. Il se jeta sur lui et le frappa aussi.   
  
Balthazar savait se battre sans utiliser sa baguette, mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à Vulcan. Ce dernier semblait ne pas se soucier de sa sécurité, il avançait sur le sorcier et le frappait avec ses poings. Charlie lui remettait coup pour coup, mais ceux de Vulcan le laissait souvent sans voix, sans force et sans souffle. Il tomba à quatre pattes en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Vulcan, avec un rire supérieur, s'approcha de l'homme pour se faire ligoter magiquement par Balthazar qui l'attendait.   
  
Amielle et Serena étaient toujours cachées, elles reniflaient les environs et s'entendirent sur la position des enfants. Elles se jetèrent un seul coup d'oeil et foncèrent. Les garçons ne les virent jamais arrivés sur eux, tant ils se disputaient doucement à savoir s'ils devaient aider Sirius ou pas. Dans un cri de age, la plus costaude les attrapa à la taille et les souleva du sol. Serena retira la cape, prit la baguette de Harry et siffla entre ses dents.   
  
Balthazar fit de même, il avait un oeil poché, du sang lui coulait du nez et de la bouche et ses lèvres semblaient enflées. Vulcan était à ses pieds, ligoter et il était tenu en joue par le sorcier. Severus et Peter étaient écrasés sous le poids de Ronan qui était assis sur eux et leur sautillait dessus. Lulou était toujours au sol à quatre pattes montrant des dents devant un Sirius bavant de rage. Charlie était encore au sol, sans connaissance.  
  
"Philipe, vous êtes dans une impasse. Nous tenons cinq des vôtres en joue, cria Amielle. Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
- Tuez ce salaud, répondit-il difficilement. Vous ne pouvez rien faire, Remus...  
- Ne sait pas que vous êtes ici, dit Serena. Il est aussi notre prisonnier.  
- Mais... fit Peter, essoufflé.  
- Alors ? De toute manière, ces cordes ne retiendront pas Vulcan.  
- Il a beau être très costaud, mais je l'ai eu, Lulou.  
- Vous croyez ? Vous avez déjà perdu, dit Érick. Montre-leur, Vulcan, pourquoi le monsieur ne peut rien te faire."   
  
Dans un cri, les cordes et les vêtements de Vulcan explosèrent pour faire place au loup-garou qui esquiva le sort de Balthazar et le plaqua durement au sol. Lui brisant le bras dans le même geste. Pendant que Sirius-chien était trop sidéré pour émettre un couinement de peur, Érick le ramena à sa forme humaine et le ligota.   
  
"Oh, mon Dieu ! fit Severus qui était devenu livide.  
_Nous sommes dans les tracas, corniaud... Je le suis, encore plus,_ dit Voldemort en pensant à ce que lui avait dit les trois "hyènes".  
_Comment ça ?  
Les deux mecs étaient de ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qui je suis !  
D'accord... C'est mon corps !_ lui envoya Harry, le regardant en fronçant des sourcils. _J'suis en train de l'aider ! Cette histoire est allée trop loin !_  
- L... l... loup-garou ! s'écria Sirius en sortant de son choc.  
- Où est la putain de pleine lune ? hurla Balthazar, indigné et mal en point.  
- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Érick. On vous en dira plus si tout se déroule comme prévu. Serena prend leur baguette. Vulcan, reviens cher.  
- ...  
- Et, merde ! Donnez-moi quelque chose pour me couvrir !  
- Ronan, prend le manteau de Snape. Il sera petit et étroit, mais tu vas devoir faire avec. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas mis ?  
- Pff ! Avec l'argent des produits nettoyants, je ne vais pas les utiliser pour rien ! Merci ! J'vous le rend tantôt.  
- Il vous fera, grogna Snape dédaigneusement. Et vous pouvez le garder.  
- Vive la magie ! marmonna l'énorme homme.  
- On est prêt, avancez messieurs. Dépose les enfants, Amielle. Ils ne veulent pas de loups-garous à leur trousse.. _Alohomora_ ! Entrez, messieurs. Nous allons vous soigner et, ensuite, vous allez faire connaissance avec votre nouvelle chambre.  
- Il est encore sonné, dit Amielle, en soulevant Charlie sur ses épaules.  
- Dis plutôt que c'est pour mieux te le mâter, bouda Serena en poussant les enfants doucement.  
- Tu me connais, chère. De si jolies fesse," éclata Amielle.   
  
Ils passèrent presque inaperçus lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la bruyante salle. Ils paraissaient invisibles, Érick ouvrait la file et la dirigeait vers les étages du dessous. Vulcan la fermait, l'expression de son visage empêchait les remarques moqueuse de se dire à trop haute voix. Le dhampire leva la tête de ses tables tournantes et les regarda passer, il secoua la tête et invita les jeunes à continuer de PARTY ! 


	13. 11

**Chapitre 11  
Harry Potter ! ...Ou serait-ce Thomas Marvolo Riddle jr. ?**   
  
Albus était assis à son bureau, ressentant toutes les années qu'il avait passées en ce monde dans ses os. Dire qu'il croyait que les choses allaient s'arranger, rien n'allait plus. Harry et Tom lui avaient fait le coup. Il leur avait porté leur dîner, hier, vers midi et demi, pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa tour, que son oiseau avait disparu, que la poignée de porte de sa "remise" était détruite et que la cape invisible de James Potter n'était plus à sa place. Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé dans son bureau et sa chambre. Ce qui lui restait à comprendre, c'était la raison derrière l'aide de Fumseck. Son oiseau de feu était très intelligent, il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, il attendrait son retour pour tout éclaircir. Maintenant, c'était le matin du samedi 30 septembre et il avait reçu, au déjeuner, le résultat des recherches de Castilla Berthiaume et son équipe sur la famille Rou. Il avait quitté la table en dernier pour ne pas alerter les élèves et les professeurs. Il ne crut pas avoir réussi. Minerva McGonagall et Dante Dunham Vicomte lui avaient jeté un bref coup d'oeil avant de retourner à leurs conversations respectives.   
  
Depuis sa disparition, Minerva semblait soupçonneuse à son égard. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper, mais ses nombreuses visites le mettaient sur le qui-vive. Que dire du dhampire qui semblait savoir beaucoup mieux que les autres professeurs ce qui se déroulait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Hier soir, l'homme était venu donner son rapport et ses impressions sur sa première journée, comme Rolande et Sylphide avant lui. Tout semblait bien se passer pour les suppléants et les élèves ne s'étaient pas trop plaints du cours sur la discrimination de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Dante était aussi venu lui faire part de son inquiétude pour Blaise Zabini et des travaux qu'il avait donnés à ses élèves. Malgré qu'il croulait sous le travail, Albus lui promit de voir le garçon, cette journée. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'objectait pas de l'exemption du serpentard. Il approuvait la méthode qu'employait monsieur Vicomte avec ses élèves. Dumbledore avait souri lorsque madame Pince était arrivée dans son bureau, il y a une heure, maintenant. Elle aimait son rôle, elle n'avait que de bons mots pour le nouveau professeur, c'était une bonne année pour la vieille dame. Elle avait jubilé hier matin en s'entendant avec Vicomte sur les points à retirer aux élèves qui transgresseraient les règles du dhampire.   
  
Donc, le personnel de l'école semblait s'entendre mieux qu'il l'eut cru. Les yeux clairs du vieil homme se posèrent sur le trépied de son phénix. Cela lui ramena à l'esprit la réaction de McGonagall qui était contente du report de la réunion de l'Ordre. Ce ne serait pas long avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il y avait un grand mystère et qu'elle n'était pas inclue. Elle allait se ramener à son bureau exigent réponse à ses questions sur pourquoi il avait reporté la réunion, avant-hier. Tout de suite après avoir averti ses instituteurs de son retour, il s'était mis derrière son bureau et avait écrit aux membres les plus proches. Il avait discuté, pendant que Tom et Harry se disputaient dans la chambre au-dessus de son bureau, par son misionet avec les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient les plus éloignés de l'Angleterre. Ils ne l'avaient pas pris trop mal, ils allaient juste demander de plus amples informations à la fin du mois d'octobre.   
  
Avec le problème de Harry dans la tête, Albus ouvrit l'énorme enveloppe moldue. C'était un grand balbuzard blanc aux ailes noires qui avait passé par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Beaucoup de monde avait semblé surpris et l'avait regardé se poser majestueusement devant leur directeur. L'oiseau lui fit un salut de la tête, déposa l'enveloppe brune et reprit son envol sans rien demander de plus. C'était un rapace qui avait bien été dressé. Le sorcier prit la lettre pliée. Castilla, chef du groupe de recherche de l'entreprise sorcière Seek-n-Find de Paris, lui écrivait un résumé de ce que contenait l'enveloppe et le déroulement des recherches de ses hommes.   
  
**"Cher monsieur Dumbledore,  
avec cette lettre, vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe les résultats de nos recherches. Je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer que la famille que vous recherchez n'est plus. Premièrement, le nom de famille de mademoiselle Lulou n'est point Rou, mais Groulx. Ce fut pour cette raison que cela nous prit plus d'une semaine, à mes vingt détectives et chercheurs, pour les retracer. Dans nos recherches, nous avons trouvé les raisons de leur disparition de ce monde. Je crois que le Ministère du Royaume-Uni de la magie devrait revoir les formations qu'ils donnent à leurs sorciers et sorcières. L'incapacité des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la magie d'Angleterre est en cause, hélas ! Vous retrouverez le dernier envoi de monsieur Groulx au ministère des régulations des créatures magiques du monde sorcier. Des coroners-mages, en toute fin, ont trouvé quatre cadavres dans la maison Groulx, au lieu de trois. Nous avons fait une demande d'exhumation des corps pour des tests moldus de lien sanguin et d'ADN. Nous en entendrons parler dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Si cela devait fonctionner, nous continuerons nos recherches sur cette incongruité. Sinon, nous vous laisserons au bon soin de savoir si vous voulez que nous poursuivons ou arrêtons l'enquête. Vous trouverez les honoraires de nos recherches jointes à ce message.   
  
Avec tous mes respects, monsieur,  
Castilla Berthiaume  
directrice de _Retrouvailles_  
Seek-n-Find"**   
  
Albus fronça des sourcils, il vida le contenu de l'enveloppe sur son bureau et se mit à tout examiner. Il se demandait pourquoi le changement de nom. Il y a près de deux semaines, lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à avoir ce nom : Lulou G. Rou, il avait vu la seule image de la petite fille dans l'annale d'Hogwarts 1980. Il ne se rappelait pas de cette gryffondor. Le fait qu'elle fut restée seulement un mois devait y être pour quelque chose. Le Ministère de la magie avait fait des recherches, mais les parents avaient tout fait arrêté après seulement trois semaines. Il se souvenait de cette période, il était venu à la conclusion que la jeune fille s'était retrouvée sur le chemin de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il le lui aurait demandé si l'homme était encore dans sa chambre, mais il était parti avec Harry. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe en lisant la dernière missive de détresse de Raymond Groulx :   
  
**"S'il vous plaît ! Elle a réellement changé. Elle ne cesse de poser d'étranges questions sur notre amour pour elle, sur ce qu'on pense des loups-garous et des vampires. Ma femme craint que nous ayons mal répondu à sa question sur ces créatures magiques et elle reçoit de bien mauvaises ondes provenant de notre aînée. Elle craint qu'elle ne soit en affaire avec une meute de loup-garou ou vampire ou qu'elle soit une lycanthrope. Nous avons vérifié l'hypothèse du vampirisme. Envoyez-nous un Régulateur avant la prochaine pleine lune. C'est pressant !   
  
Raymond Groulx"**   
  
"C'était la dernière lettre avant que l'entière famille ne passe au feu. Gauvain dit qu'elle s'était caché au Japon un certain moment avant de se retrouver en Amérique du Nord. Tout ça selon les dires de la femme. Où se trouve la vérité ?" dit Albus à voix haute, intrigué.   
  
L'homme passa en revue les photos, les lettres, les actes de décès et de naissance devant ses yeux analytiques. D'après tous ces indices, la jeune femme devrait être enterrée. Pourtant, elle était là, en train de faire chanter Harry et Voldemort et elle avait kidnappé Remus Lupin. Elle avait survécu à la mort de sa famille qui était morte sans conscience dans leur lit. Raymond Groulx était un ingénieur électrique moldu qui avait marié Melena Bessett. C'était peut-être pour ça que les fonctionnaires ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'un moldu pouvait connaître de leur monde ? Melena provenait d'une longue lignée de chaman ivoirien. Ils auraient dû prendre ses impressions au sérieux, si elle venait de cette famille. Ils avaient deux enfants, l'aînée, Lulou, qui avait onze à sa "mort", et la benjamine, Loïs, qui en avait cinq. On avait retrouvé dans leur demeure de Londres quatre cadavres. Personne n'avait entendu les membres de la famille de la sorcière Melena, ils étaient tous silencieux et semblaient l'avoir reniée. Il allait écrire à Castilla de poursuivre ses recherches quoi qu'il arrive avec sa demande, elle devrait pousser plus profondément ses fouilles du côté de la famille de la sorcière. Ils mit les résultats en sûreté et retourna à son bureau. Il était en train d'écrire à Ingrid Toothlock, sur le travail de son jeune cousin. Il voulait être rassuré et voulait savoir sur quoi travaillait réellement Gauvain. Était-ce vraiment pour poursuivre Cornélius ? Il en doutait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait permis à un de ses agents d'en parler aussi librement ? Il sursauta lorsque Fumseck atterrit subrepticement devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil en tassant les objets inflammables de son bureau. L'oiseau laissa tomber un bout de papier de son bec. Avant de le prendre, Albus le gronda :   
  
"Te voila, enfin ! Je suis très mécontent de ton action. Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui les a aidés à fuir de ma tour, Fumseck.  
- Mrk !  
- Un message ? Ça vient de qui... **Albus, nous avons réussi à trouver un portoloin dans la chambre qu'avait loué un des loups qui enlevèrent Remus. Black et Pettigrew n'ont pas reconnu d'odeur femelle dans leur recherche. Lulou ne fut pas de la partie, nous croyons. La propriétaire du Cinq Pieds nous a dit que c'étaient quatre hommes qui prirent des chambres. Si Balthazar a dit vrai, nous devrions être aux États-Unis, nous vous enverrons un mot dès que nous serons certains de l'endroit. Sinon, nous improviserons. Souhaitez-nous bonne chance, Albus, je crois que nous en aurons grand besoin. - Severus Snape.**  
- ...  
- Donc, les deux garnements ont lu ce message et ce sont mis dans la tête d'y aller, grâce á ton aide.  
- Mrk !  
- Tu as attendu une journée entière pour me l'apporter ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre, moi, et je crois être le seul. Nagini avait l'air d'être au courant, elle.  
- Brrr ! Mrk ! Airk !  
- Je ne peux rien faire pour eux, à présent. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les deux têtes de mule retrouvent les adultes. Et pourquoi diable les as-tu aidés ?"   
  
L'oiseau s'éleva et s'arrêta devant la porte menant à sa chambre. Albus se leva, lui ouvrit et monta les escaliers après lui. Fumseck s'était arrêté devant le miroir recouvert d'un drap à côté de son lit. Le directeur tira le drap, pressa un bouton en forme d'étoile de David sur le bois nacré du grand miroir et regarda. Il fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant les lieux et les personnes. Il éclata de rire en recouvrant son miroir, finalement. Il secoua la tête et redescendit les escaliers. Il allait se questionner plus tard sur ce qu'il avait vu, mais, pour l'instant, il trouvait amusant qu'il se soit fait tromper comme un débutant. Nagini avait regardé aussi et ne semblait pas trouver cela amusant. Ce type se jouait de son maître et avait réussi à échapper facilement à l'attention de Dumbledore. Fumseck chantonna le succès de ce mystérieux homme et s'envola de bonne humeur par la fenêtre de la chambre.   
  
Blaise n'aimait pas les regards qu'on lui jetait depuis hier. Sa connaissance des méfaits sorciers envers les créatures magiques avait fait une traînée de poudre. Les serpentards le regardaient comme de la vermine et on l'appelait l'époux de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Blaise Granger. Il ne répondait pas. L'année risquait d'être longue pour lui et il ne faisait que souhaiter que les gryffondors fassent quelque chose pour attirer l'attention à nouveau sur eux. Il était midi et il se retrouvait à la bibliothèque avec ses équipiers pour le travail de Vicomte. Dumbledore était définitivement remplacé dans son coeur, il détestait ce vampire, pas parce qu'il favorisait une Maison, mais pour l'humiliation d'hier après-midi. Le type s'était rattrapé, mais il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Durant son cours d'arithmancie, après celui de Défense, Hermione lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait fait qu'insulter les origines de l'intelligente fille et retourné à ses affaires. Draco et Pansy, dans les donjons, l'avaient assommé de questions aussi, il les avait traité de fouine et de furet. Après cette remarque sur ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière, Draco s'était tu dans un silence amère.   
  
Isis, qui s'était vue mise en équipe avec ces trois-là par le professeur, commençait à être ennuyé. Elle ne les aimait pas, elle ne faisait que les supporter dans ses cours et sa maison. Tant qu'ils restaient loin d'elle, elle était contente. Elle était aujourd'hui obligée de travailler avec eux. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur une des tables de la bibliothèque avec chacun un livre sur les andragons : leur sujet de travail, mais personne n'avançait, rien ne se faisait. Ils travaillaient tous dans leur coin et ne se disaient rien. Elle regardait toutes les autres équipes de serpentards qui discutaient vivement et, certains, avec intérêt de leur sujet de travail. L'Histoire n'était pas son fort, elle préférait, et de loin, le cours de soin et de défense. Elle connaissait telle et telle créature magique. Aujourd'hui, pour deux semaines, elle allait découvrir plus en profondeur les andragons et les dragons, ce qui lui plaisait, mais l'air était tendu. Elle tapota ses maigres doigts manucurés or et verts émeraudes sur la table et se racla la gorge :   
  
"Okay ! On n'est pas copain, j'vous aime pas du tout, les gars, mais on a un travail à faire ! Pourriez-vous mettre vos brouilles à dans un mois et commencez un vrai travail d'équipe ?  
- ...  
- C'pas vrai ! Parfait ! Blaise, je suis désolée d'avoir été sèche avec toi, hier en classe. J'avais vraiment peur que tu mettes notre Maison dans le trouble. Pourtant, je l'avoue tu sais tes affaires et je respecte ta connaissance du sujet.  
- Oh ! Ça... ne fait rien et merci ! fit-il décontenancé.  
- Bien à vous, maintenant. Je sais que lorsque vient les problèmes, on ne se tient pas les coudes, mais va falloir faire exception, là. Ce professeur n'est pas de la tarte, on fait juste éternuer de travers et il nous attaque ! Les points que vous nous avez gagnés sont en danger de diminution, ou en voie d'extinction, si vous voulez, depuis hier.  
- Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour, toi, fit Draco avec une grimace. Mais tu as raison. Blaise, je te demande pardon d'avoir tant insisté, hier. Tu as droit à tes secrets, même si nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et que tu ne veuilles pas m'intégrer, je comprends... Même si cela me fait mal que tu me laisses dans le noir de cette façon...  
- Ouais, ouais ! Mélodrame ! ...Je m'excuse aussi, c'était déplacé ce que je vous ai dit hier.  
- Moi aussi, je voudrais te demander pardon, Blaise. J'ai une vraie tête de mule et je hais rester dans le noir, désolée.  
- Tête de mule ? Comme lorsque je te dis d'aller lui parler et que tu m'envoies paître ?  
- Blaise, je te tuerai pour que ce secret ne se sache pas.  
- Parfait ! On s'est excusé, on s'est fait la bise... On commence ?  
- Merci, Isis. Je ne comprenais rien et je n'allais rien dire.  
- Tu serais allée voir le prof.  
- T'es folle !  
- Ouais ! Ce type aime trop humilier ses élèves et il fait peur.  
- Draco Malfoy avoue avoir peur d'un professeur que l'argent et le pouvoir de sa famille ne sauraient influencés. C'est une première, où est Skeeter lorsqu'il y a un scoop ?  
- Ha ! Ha ! J'plaisante pas, Blaise. Depuis qu'il a nommé Granger sans lui avoir demandé son nom, il me fout les jetons. De plus, Longbottom ne cesse de trembler quand il l'approche et Vicomte s'en ait rendu compte. Il ne fait que marcher à ses côtés et lui vrille l'arrière de la tête.  
- Draco, ce con a peur de son ombre.  
- Pas ces derniers temps, Pansy. Il a l'air plus assuré de lui, depuis qu'il a été inclu dans le trio _extraordinaire_ gryffondor.  
- Tu crois qu'il le connaît ? demanda Pansy, ses fins sourcils froncés.  
- Je n'pense pas. Longbottom semble avoir un sixième sens pour le danger, voyez comment il réagi à Snape et c'est un type dangereux.  
- C'est ridicule, Malfoy, c'est un dhampire, dit Isis, pas besoin d'un sixième sens pour savoir que Vicomte est dangereux.  
- De plus, Longbottom a seulement peur de Snape parce qu'il est incompétent en potion, continua Pansy en ouvrant son livre.  
- J'en tiens à mon impression. Il ne me dit rien qu'y vaille.  
- C'est Lupin qui l'a suggéré à Dumbledore.  
- Ce qui n'es pas plus rassurant, Blaise, marmonna Isis, trempant sa plume dans l'encrier.  
- Mouais ! Quel âge vous lui donnez ? demanda Pansy.  
- Il doit être plus vieux que Dumbledore, dit Blaise en haussant des épaules.  
- La vraie question, c'est jusqu'à quel âge les dhampires du 4e degré vivent ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers son ami.  
- C'est comme les vampires, immortels jusqu'à suicide, meurtre ou accident. Les seules différences résident dans leur manière de manger, la force des dhampires à survivre à un accident et aux maladies. Et aussi la résistance des dhampires au soleil et au manque de sang.  
- Vraiment ? fit Draco en prenant note. Quel est le plus haut... degré ?... Elle n'est pas bien formulée, cette question...  
- Il y a seulement six degrés -générations, si vous voulez- de dhampires. Les dhampires au sixième degré sont stériles. C'est rare pour ceux du cinquième degré, mais il y en a aussi qui ne peuvent avoir d'enfant.  
- Pas mal ! fit Pansy.  
- C'est bien beau, mais ce n'est pas notre sujet de travail. Il nous a donné les andragons, descendant direct des dragons, leur rappela avec ennui Isis.  
- Pas d'problème, je vais essayer de répondre aux grandes questions et on cherchera pour les autres.  
- Parfait ! s'écrièrent-ils.  
- Chuuu !  
- Oui, madame," murmura Pansy avec une grimace.   
  
Irma Pince circulait entre les rangées, elle avait fermé la bibliothèque. Comme s'ils s'étaient passés le mot, presque tous les serpentards se retrouvaient dans la grande salle pour faire leurs recherches. Elle n'avait surpris personne à enfreindre les règles du professeur Vicomte, à son grand chagrin. Que cela ne tienne, il y avait beaucoup d'autres élèves à venir.   
  
Les quatre coéquipiers se jetèrent sur leur travail avec plus de coeur. Blaise avait décidé d'impressionner le professeur. Il savait que Dante Vicomte ne s'attendrait pas à moins. Le garçon avait été surpris par ce que l'adulte avait à lui dire hier à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Surpris et beaucoup plus soupçonneux, il n'allait pas briser sa dernière règle, mais il se tenait en garde.   
  


Flash   
  


"Assied-toi, Zabini, fit sombrement Vicomte.  
- ...Vous aviez dit que vous ne me puniriez pas.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu as fait un très bon résumé, cet après-midi. Je t'ai dit de passer après ton cours d'arithmancie parce que je voulais savoir si tu étais descendant d'une quelconque créature magique opprimée ou mal connue.  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Je me questionnais sur ton intérêt pour cette partie de l'Histoire des sorciers, la discriminations d'espèces.  
- Je ne m'intéresse qu'à l'histoire en générale.  
- Mmhmm ! Comme il n'avait plus cours, j'ai pu discuter avec votre professeur d'histoire, monsieur Binns... C'était... très étrange... Il m'a confirmé que tu étais le plus attentif dans sa classe, entre autre de mademoiselle Granger... Ce qui doit être un exploit en soit, marmonna-t-il, attirant un faible sourire de l'élève.  
- ...  
- Jeune homme, vous êtes en cinquième année, la fin approche, avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que vous vouliez faire plus tard de votre vie ? Après Hogwarts ?  
- Je n'y ai pas pensé en profondeur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de perspective d'avenir selon mon père et avec Voldemort dans les parages, monsieur. Cet été, je vais être obligé de lui prêter allégeance. Pourtant, je ne... _Oh ! Merde ! Mon père va me tuer !_ pensa le jeune homme avec horreur.  
- N'aies pas cet air effrayé. Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre toi et moi, c'est ton choix. Je l'ai dit plutôt, si vous marchez droit je serai votre meilleur ami -bon, je n'irai pas jusque là- mais c'est vrai. J'ai une bonne écoute. C'est ta décision.  
- Oui, fit-il sans rien ajouter de plus.  
- ...Bien, pourquoi est-ce que j'aborde le sujet de ton futur, c'est que je connais des historiens, aussi grandiose que Marius Jay Malfoy, des archéologues renommés, moldus et sorciers, auxquels je pourrais te présenter pour ton apprentissage post-Hogwarts. Peut-être pourrais-tu avoir un métier autre que d'être l'héritier d'un riche mangemort...  
- _Il va loin, là, s'il pense que je vais le prendre au mot, je me suis fait trop d'fois baiser..._  
- ...Je sais que ce métier, être héritier, est très dur, mais il te faudra plus pour t'accomplir et pour devenir homme.  
- Je peux y penser ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tout dépendant du moment du retour de Remus. J'attendrai ta réponse, si bon vieux Remus revient, il te mettra en contact avec moi si nécessaire, monsieur.  
- D'accord.  
- Bon, ceci mis de côté, parlons de ce travail. Je te l'ai dit, tu es exempt de mon cours, mais tu n'échappes pas au travail, désolé. Je t'ai placé en équipe avec Draco Malfoy, Isis McQueen et Pansy Parkynson. Votre sujet de travail : l'évolution du comportement social des andragons à travers les âges ; du moment où le monde sorciers les a découverts à aujourd'hui.  
- Whoa ! C'est lourd, monsieur !  
- Je sais, mais à quatre vous y arriverez. Suivez les consignes et tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis très pointilleux et j'ai la main lourde lorsque je corrige alors faîtes attention. Divisez les tâches si vous voulez et tout ira très bien. Autre chose, je veux que cette exemption serve à quelque chose. Tu me feras une recherche personnel qui comptera pour 20 de ta note finale. Ce sera sur l'arbre généalogique de ton choix. La seule contrainte, elle doit provenir d'une famille de loup-garou.  
- Mais...! _Il est complètement malade !_  
- Calme-toi, cette bibliothèque contient de tout et tu as jusqu'à la fin de cette année 1995. Le 31 décembre, donc. Si Remus Lupin devait revenir en fonction, le travail ne sera pas annulé, ni celui en équipe, d'ailleurs. J'en discuterai avec lui.  
- Wow !  
- C'est un travail que je dirais secret, tu n'en parles à personne. C'est ton projet personnel. Les autres élèves ont aussi le leur, le pourcentage est moindre que le tien. Sache que je le saurai si tu en discutes avec un autre élève.  
- Comme vous avez su nos noms sans le demander ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? dit-il d'un ton énigmatique. Tu peux retourner à ta maison. Tiens, voici les consignes pour tes travaux et leurs pondérations. Bonne chance, jeune homme."   
  
Dante Vicomte le regarda s'en aller. Il sortit de son cartable un cahier moldu à couverture solide noire. Il barra le nom de Blaise. Il y avait sur l'autre ligne le nom de Harry Potter, c'était le seul qui lui manquait sur la liste de noms qu'il avait : Dudley Dursley, Juan Malfoy, Isis McQueen, Blaise Zabini, Virginia(Ginny) Molly Weasley, Harry James Potter, Nodia Snape, Neville Longbottom et LiNeervyll Aseëshara Waeglossz Auvryndar. Il eut une moue, il n'aimait pas jouer dans le dos de Remus, mais il ne pourrait compter sur lui pour remplir cette mission. Si le loup-garou apprenait ce qu'il mijotait, il le dénoncerait tout de suite aux autorités sorcières concernées, après l'avoir neutralisé. Son ami était comme ça, mais ses consignes à lui étaient très claires et il devait les suivre à la lettre. Voldemort n'allait pas être content non plus et Lulou ne trouverait pas d'objection à ce mécontentement. _"Ah ! Le chantage, il faut le faire bien sinon cela risque de vous retomber dessus. Je ne l'ai pas bien fait et, maintenant, j'en paie le prix. Ces enfants le paieront plus que moi, je m'en fous, tant que Breanna et Brian vont bien."_ Il eu un large sourire, prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe pour se rendre à sa chambre.   
  


fin   
  


Blaise regarda Draco et se demandait quel était son projet de travail personnel. Il soupira silencieusement, le premier janvier 1996, il le lui demanderait, même s'il ne le disait pas, il avait peur de ce vampire. Il devrait peut-être parler de son projet pour les vacances avec Dante ? Non, seul Draco devait le savoir. Après ces semaines, il était plus convaincu que jamais : il ne ferait pas parti des esclaves de Voldemort et il ne se ferait pas tuer par son père pour cette décision, non plus.   
  
Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui le réveilla si soudainement. Il y avait plusieurs cause, en fait, et ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Un, son bras gauche était devenu un poids mort, surtout parce qu'un poids lourd était posé dessus. Deux, il avait extrêmement chaud, malgré la ventilation de la chambre de Dominic. Trois, son nez le démangeait, des cheveux le lui chatouillaient. Dernièrement, des cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez ! Il ouvrit grands les yeux dans un sursaut pour voir une tête blonde posée sur sa poitrine, son bras gauche était en dessous du corps à qui appartenait cette tête. La première chose que vérifia l'homme fut son état vestimentaire. "Grâce aux dieux ! Je suis habillé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui est-ce ?" Remus bougea doucement la tête et, avec un autre sursaut, tomba yeux pour yeux avec le visage d'Arman. Les sursauts du professeurs avaient réveillés le jeune loup-garou, il se redressa légèrement et sourit en voyant le visage rouge d'embarras et de questionnement de l'autre homme. Il s'assit sur le lit et s'étira. Il allait le laisser mijoter dans son jus, un moment. Il était triste et de mauvaise humeur.   
  
Cette journée commençait mal pour lui. Un, il avait loupé l'aube parce qu'il s'était trop bien senti dans les bras de Remus. Deux, Remus ne le voulait pas. Dominic l'avait averti avant qu'ils ne partent avec les adolescents, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, il avait voulu lui prouver faux. _"Pourquoi remettre à demain, ce que l'on peut faire dans deux minutes !"_ avait-il lancé à Amielle et Serena hier soir. Il était directement venu dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir vu les amis du loup-garou entrés dans le club. Lulou avait dit aucun contact, elle savait que les hommes allaient se mettre sur les traces de Remus, elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils seraient si proche. Et la lettre du loup-garou était parti en express seulement hier après-midi.   
  


Flash   
  


Arman avait mené Remus pour un dernier entraînement avant de monter se coucher. Il voulait voir comment Remus réagissait à la transformation à plusieurs heures d'intervalles. Le professeur de Défense les trouvait de moins en moins douloureuses, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter entièrement l'entité qui vivait en lui, qui était lui. Il le combattait toujours avant de réussir la transformation. Le loup lui voulait du mal et Remus le voulait hors de sa vie. Arman décida qu'il devrait voir un psychologue en fin de journée, Samantha Psukhê se ferait un plaisir de le mettre à son agenda. C'était une louve qui ne pouvait pas se transformer à son bon vouloir, mais qui avait vu passer nombre d'entre eux qui avaient besoin de parler ou de se comprendre mieux. Ceux qui voulait faciliter leur transformation, aussi. Tout était relié à un blocage physique, psychologique ou comportemental, elle allait y voir.   
  
Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à l'étage de la chambre de Remus, ils étaient épuisés et en sueurs, ils tenaient à peine sur leurs pieds. Dominic n'était pas présent dans la chambre, ce qui donna à Arman une chance de faire un pas en avant. Il aurait dû se dire que c'était trop tôt, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait embrassé Remus, goûtant sur ses lèvres douces le martini qui avait été lavé par la potion aigre-douce du barman et de la sueur de leurs exercices. Remus avait été sonné à nouveau.   
  
Le temps qu'il passait avec ces loups-garous ne ressemblaient qu'à ça, des coups à la tête. Arman deLaMeurtrière l'embrassait. Le jeune était attirant, il lui rappelait Arth Darvell, ce brésilien d'origine française qui était de passage en Angleterre dont il s'était entiché. Dante était "coupable" pour leur rencontre. Pourtant, maintenant, l'heure n'était pas aux amours, surtout avec son coeur qui était tout bouleversé depuis plus d'une semaine. Il le repoussa doucement sans avoir jamais répondu au baiser. Arman ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et l'interrompit lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole :   
  
"Ça ne fait rien, Remus. On m'avait averti que ça ne marcherait pas, mais je ne voulais pas le croire. C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir forcé la main.  
- Arman...  
- Vous n'êtes pas le premier, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais mes choix ne semblent jamais être les bons. Vulcan m'a rejeté aussi, il y a cinq ans. Il disait que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir ce que je désirais réellement. Aujourd'hui non plus, il n'a pas changé d'avis. Ensuite, vous arrivez dans ma vie...  
- Arman... soupira Remus, fatigué, s'assoyant à ses côtés sur son lit. J'ai déjà... un homme en vue.  
- Oh ! fit-il d'une petite voix, avant de se redresser et sourire largement, mais faussement. Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Il paraît que je suis bon entremetteur, malgré mes propres échecs.  
- C'est mon histoire, Arman. Pas des plus jolies, mais la mienne, fit en souriant tristement Remus.  
- Okay !  
- ...  
- Hum ! toussota Arman, il se sentait mal à l'aise.  
- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose.  
- Oui ?  
- DeLaMeurtrière, deLaLucarne et deLaLunette. Est-ce réellement vos noms ?  
- Non. Je me nommais, d'après mon acte de naissance, Amadeus Vince. Mes parents avaient une passion commune pour Mozart, d'après les disques que je retrouvai chez nous. Nous ne sommes pas français, mais américains, je sais que nos noms disent autrement. J'ai rencontré Vulcan et Ronan quand j'avais cinq ans. C'était le jour même où je tuai l'homme qui avait changé ma vie à jamais. Ils se promenaient dans les parages avec leurs parents -ils les avaient forcé plus qu'autrement... Leurs parents sont les exceptions que n'apprécient pas Lulou, ni Vulcan ni Ronan d'ailleurs. Ils jouaient aux autruches, ils cachaient leurs enfants des yeux de tous même de leurs autres enfants, mais Vulcan te l'as dit avant-hier. Une chance que les Robertson connurent les Stevens sinon Vulcan et Ronan auraient été voués à une grande solitude. Ils ont tous les deux le même âge et avaient quinze ans lorsqu'ils me rencontrèrent. Ils ont menacé leurs parents de les manger, Vulcan l'a fait, s'ils ne me prenaient pas avec eux. Ils l'ont fait, mais pas de bonne grâce, cela dura moins d'un an, de toute façon. J'étais imprévisible, chaque fois que je ressentais une vive émotion, au lieu de magie, je me transformais. Les visites m'étaient donc interdites, mais ça ne faisait rien, j'avais deux amis que je considérais comme des frères, même si l'un d'eux jouait à être fou pour culpabiliser ses parents... Euh ! Ne lui dîtes pas que je vous l'ai dit, okay !  
- Mais, pourquoi fait-il ça ?  
- Pour les mêmes raisons que Dominic joue à l'aveugle, qu'Érick joue au travesti et que Lulou ment aussi souvent et "paranoïe".  
- Dominic...!  
- Il me l'a dit, c'est seulement sa volonté qui l'empêche de voir, un traumatisme durant sa Morsure. Il m'a jeté un sort pour m'empêcher de le dire aux autres... J'savais même pas qu'il pouvait viser aussi bien avec sa baguette sans rien voir... En tout cas, ça ne fait rien, si je vous l'ai dit. Il dit que vous allez le "voir" de vous-même. Je sais que tu te crois à l'asile... Je pense que c'est un peu vrai... Mais qui peut se dire vraiment sain d'esprit dans ce monde ? Nous faisons cela pour que les étrangers ne se sentent pas en confiance avec nous, comme vous en ce moment. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai déballé toutes ces conneries sur les femelles en chaleur à votre arrivée. Vous étiez si embarrassé et gêné de me regarder en face. J'avais donc tout le loisir d'observer vos réactions à notre Refuge et aux personnes qui l'occupent. Et vous étiez prompt aussi à commettre une bévue. Pourquoi les vampires qui étaient présents dans la salle ? Lulou pouvait leur envoyer un mot sur ton refus et de l'état du Royaume-Uni... Toujours pour rendre instable le sol à tes pieds...  
- Alors, là !  
- Nous avons eu des vies difficiles, des Morsures traumatisantes, ça donne ce que ça donne. Nous faisons confiance difficilement. Nous nous soutenons mieux, bâilla le jeune homme. Et... Pourtant... Dominic, Serena, Amielle et moi vous avons adopté si facilement...  
- Allez-vous coucher, Arman.  
- Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire..."   
  
Et il la continua. Il lui raconta toutes ses amours malheureuses dans l'espoir d'avoir au moins la sympathie de Remus. Le pauvre ne voulut pas se montrer rude auprès du garçon qui venait de se faire rejeté. Il l'écouta donc, sans rechigner, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières deviennent trop lourdes. Il n'entendit jamais le nom de son ami vampire, Dante Vicomte, prononcé par Arman. Le jeune homme le voyant endormi, laissa enfin les larmes coulés. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Dominic qui, main tendue devant lui, alla consoler son "petit frère". Il lui caressa le dos, l'embrassa sur le front et l'envoya se coucher. Arman refusa. Il arrangea sur le lit Remus qui se réveilla à demi, mais ne sentit aucune mauvaise intention dans l'air. Dominic alla s'étendre dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. La porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrit jamais, ce fut comme ça qu'il sut que l'homme qui voulait tant d'affections avait décidé de la prendre en se glissant sous les draps avec Remus. Ce dernier, inconsciemment, ne l'avait pas jeté en bas du lit car Arman faisait parti de sa meute. Il appartenait à Remus-loup qui comptait le faire savoir à Remus-homme à la prochaine pleine lune.   
  


Fin   
  


"Je me souviens, maintenant.  
- Nous n'avons rien fait, Remus. Han ! soupira le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Dans trois heures nous allons à la piscine municipale, Dominic vous aidera à vous préparer. Après les brassées, nous allons courir, nous l'avons manqué, ce matin. Et avant d'aller au lit, nous allons jouer aux cartes après souper dans la grande salle du sous-sol. Cela vous va comme plan ?  
- Ai-je réellement le choix ?  
- ...Pas vraiment, non. À tout à l'heure, Remus. Bonjour, Dominic.  
- Salut, Arman !"   
  
La porte se referma derrière le jeune homme. Remus trouvait cela très ennuyant comment il évitait toujours les discussions, les vraies, les sérieuses. Il se tourna vers Dominic qui se tourna sur son lit.   
  
"C'est une habitude chez lui, tant qu'on n'en parle pas, tout va bien. L'équivalent du "si je ferme les yeux, on ne me voit pas".  
- Mmmhmmm ! Comment sait-il lorsque vous êtes réveillé ? Vous êtes si proche que ça ?  
- Il ne le sait pas, il le devine. Il sait que je ne dors pas très longtemps, ni très souvent.  
- Hum ! Dominic...  
- Plus tard, Remus. Ce sera au moment de votre choix. Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger. Allez vous laver, ce sera mon tour après.  
- Vous le faîtes aussi.  
- Quoi, donc ?  
- Fuir les discussions.  
- Je sais, mais moi, je compte en parler plus tard. Je ne veux pas les enfouir au fond de moi, dit-il sèchement. Essayez de faire la connaissance de plus de personne possible, aujourd'hui. Arman a oublié de vous dire que vos neveux et nièce seront dans la salle.  
- Merci... je crois...  
- Parlez-leur, ils auront gros à dire. Mais ils veulent surtout vous entendre parler. Vous êtes le portrait fatigué de leur père, d'après eux... Remus ?  
- Oui ?  
- Hum ! Connaissez-vous, _The Refugees_ ?  
- Euh ! Les Réfugiés ? Ceux de ce Refuge ? fit-il sans rien comprendre.  
- Aucun lien, mais tant à la fois, dit-il tristement, avant de se secouer. N'oubliez pas de battre votre paquet de cartes. Vous tirerez l'as de coeur, le huit de carreau et le deux de trèfle. Pensez à votre meute surtout, car ma dragonne ne l'oubliera pas, compris ?  
- Non.  
- Ça ne fait rien."   
  
Remus regarda Dominic sortir sans grande difficulté de la chambre. _"Ai-je déjà vécu situation plus étrange ? Un gamin tombe amoureux de moi, une folle me veut à ses côtés pour conquérir le monde et un aveugle semble m'aider contre sa meilleure amie... Je ne dois pas oublier pourquoi je suis ici. La cause de Lulou est bonne, mais elle n'agit pas de la bonne manière. User de la violence n'est jamais la meilleure solution, même si elle fit avancée le monde de par notre passé... et continuera à le faire dans notre futur..."_ pensa maussadement Remus. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir demandé à Arman qui étaient The Refugees. Cela sonnait américain, selon lui. Penser à Arman le mit mal à l'aise. Il trouvait cela flatteur, mais triste, aussi... Très triste. Il se demandait comment leur complicité d'hier matin allait survivre à la tentative d'Arman. Il se demandait aussi s'il n'aurait pas dû prendre l'offre du jeune homme. De la chaleur humaine, cela faisait si longtemps... C'était devenu rare pour lui. En fait, cela faisait sept ans. Lorsque Arth mourut d'une maladie moldue à l'hôpital. Remus avait cru mourir une seconde fois, la douleur avait été lacinante. Il avait passé de nombreuses semaines à fuir le sommeil, à fuir tous objets qui lui rappelaient le jeune homme. Même Dante, c'était lui qui avait mit le brillant moldu sur sa route. Il n'était jamais arrivé à l'oublier complètement.   
  
Remus soupira. Un nuage noir venait de se former au-dessus de sa tête. Il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Se rappeler de cette époque venait de l'énerver. Il n'allait pas se dire martyr, mais il avait eu sa part de malheur. Son frère, ses parents, ses amis, son amoureux... Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un mauvais présage pour ceux qui tentaient un tant soit peu de l'aimer ou de le protéger. Il devait subir un mauvais karma. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire aux dieux pour mériter cela. Ses débuts dans le monde adulte s'étaient avérés très difficiles et semés d'embûches. Ses parents ne lui avaient presque rien légué à part une maison dont il avait vendu presque tous les meubles pour pouvoir s'acheter à manger. Il avait fini par la vendre car il s'était retrouvé avec rien, très rapidement. À cette époque, il avait été heureux d'avoir Sirius, James, Peter et Lily pour l'aider. Il avait trouvé cela humiliant de devoir leur demander asile lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux bouts. À chaque fois, ses amis le rassuraient. Ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour l'aider, comme lui l'aurait fait en retour. Remus cligna des yeux sous le jet d'eau bouillante. À ses dix-neuf ans, il avait décidé de faire partir des Aurors. Il savait très bien se défendre, se battre et son côté animal pourrait l'aider. Sa grande force, sa rapidité auraient dû être des atouts. Faux. Ils ne voulaient pas de loups-garous dans leurs rangs. Seul les humains étaient admissibles. Même maintenant, il n'avait pas su montrer sa rage à une telle réponse. Il était docile, trop docile lui avait dit Vulcan moqueusement lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, hier, avant de partir avec les gamins. L'énorme homme avait raison. Seul au moment où Lulou avait insulté la mémoire de ses parents avait-il montré du caractère. Aujourd'hui, il voulait hurler, mais n'en trouvait pas la force. Il sourit en sortant de la douche. Il essuya le miroir embué et se regarda. Il n'avait pas changé. Oh ! Depuis le retour de Patmol et Queudever, il avait l'air plus en santé, mais c'était tout. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire moqueur et dérisoire. Il pensait à Severus et Lucius. Le premier le détestait et le second l'avait déjà trouvé de son goût. Maintenant, il ne pourrait rivaliser contre son aîné si Severus décidait de voir de plus près le potentiel d'une relation amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux. Remus éclata de rire et sortit de la toilette. Dominic était de retour.   
  
"Remus ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je crois que vous vous prenez réellement au sérieux, hein ?  
- Pardon ?  
- "Vous aurez quatre décisions à prendre... Soyez vrai à vous-même..." Vous me prenez pour qui ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand ces cinq jours seront écoulés, hein ? "J'ai connu votre frère... Voici vos neveux et nièce, Remus..." Vous jouez avec mes nerfs et mon esprit.  
- ...  
- Pourquoi me voulez-vous ? Pas une fois, vous avez répondu à cette question.  
- Si, Lulou l'a fait. Arman l'a fait...  
- Oh ! "Je vous veux à mes côtés" ? Oh ! "C'est rare les loups-garous capable de se transformer à volont" ? De ! La ! Merde ! Vous avez l'air nombreux dans cette organisation, un de plus, un de moins ne fera pas de différence. Déjà que vous saviez que ce genre d'idéologie guerrière me répugnait, mais vous me faîtes chanter quand même. Et vous jouez avec la vie des enfants de mon défunt frère et celle de Harry. Pourquoi, moi ? Vous faîtes parti de cette organisation, non ? Vous êtes le bras droit de Lulou, non ? Alors, dîtes-le moi. Pourquoi, moi ?" hurla finalement Remus.   
  
Dominic était debout sidéré devant un Remus, serviette autour de la taille, dégoulinant sur le plancher. L'homme tremblait de fureur et ses yeux pétillaient presque avec une lueur de folie. Dominic ne put voir qu'une aura rouge tournant vers le mauve sombre entourant et irradiant des formes de Remus. L'air était électrisé et lourd. Le silence s'étirait douloureusement. Remus attendait la réponse de Dominic. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il avait su Remus stressé et tendu, mais pas à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête pendant qu'il était parti ? Quel cheminement ses souvenirs et sa conscience avaient-ils pu prendre pour mettre Remus dans cet état ? Il ne le saurait jamais, il n'était pas omnipotent.   
  
Remus poussa un soupir et se calma tout d'un coup. Il passa la main sur ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas en quoi ce Refuge et cette aventure était en train de le transformer. Il retira la serviette, la jeta dans la soute à linges sales et s'habilla se foutant de la présence de Dominic qui l'entendait se déplacer. Remus retourna sur son lit et se mit à manger, il était midi passé selon le cadran moldu sur le mur. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il voulait être seul, peut-être avec un bon livre sorcier. Il plissa le nez, il se demandait s'il se souviendrait de la direction de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il remercia évasivement Dominic qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, prit le cabaret et sortit de la chambre.   
  
En entendant la porte se fermer, Dominic se laissa choir sur son lit. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Deux rangées de larmes sanglantes roulaient sur ses joues. _"Lulou, si je continues à avoir des surprises pareilles, mes yeux ne guériront jamais et j'aurais besoin d'un médisorcier. Deux sur quatre, Remus. Remus, Remus, Remus...! Repose en paix, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi, prochainement,"_ pensa le malade avec une profonde tristesse.   
  
Remus souffrait le martyr. Hier, il avait fait faux-bond à Arman qui avait semblé le prendre gracieusement. Mensonge. Le jeune homme se vengeait, aujourd'hui.   
  
Arman l'avait réveillé à quatre heures du matin avec un seau d'eau glaciale et lui avait hurlé de s'habiller, dans quinze minutes, ils allaient courir. Il était sorti en saluant Dominic qui se tordait de rire dans son lit. Ce qui faisait différent de l'être maussade de toute la journée, d'hier. Pendant cinq heures, les deux hommes avaient couru avec seulement deux pauses. Ensuite, Remus s'était vu laissé à lui-même. Il avait retrouvé ses neveux et nièce assis en train de jouer aux échecs moldus. Ils avaient continué leur conversation de la veille. Ces enfants étaient intelligents et tellement innocents, malgré la laideur de leur monde. Joann ne parlait toujours pas, il ne faisait que lui sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de milles feux.   
  
Les enfants trouvaient le monde sorcier fascinant comme dans leurs livres de contes de fées quand ils étaient enfants. Et ils trouvaient leur histoire triste avec toutes ces discriminations.   
  
"Finalement, oncle Remmie, votre monde n'est pas si différent du nôtre," lui avait dit, hier, Engel d'un ton sérieux et triste.   
  
Il leur avait demandé ce qu'ils pensaient de l'idée de Lulou. Engel et Joann étaient d'accord, il fallait de nouveaux dirigeants pour que le monde change pour le mieux. Joaquin avait semblé mal à l'aise. Il allait lui dire pourquoi lorsque Arman l'arracha aux enfants avec milles excuses pour poursuivre son entraînement.   
  
C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouvait en sang sur le sol en train de reprendre son souffle sous le regard froid d'Arman qui l'avait tutoyé toute la journée. Remus avala difficilement sa salive et se redressa péniblement. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas repris forme humaine. Ses yeux brunâtres le regardaient avec agressivité. Remus fronça des sourcils, tout le long de leurs combats, il s'était laissé marcher sur les pieds par le jeunot. Pourtant, il était l'alpha :   
  
"Arman ! C'est quoi ton problème ?  
- ...  
- Ne me grogne pas après, jeune homme. Je veux une réponse et PRESTO !"   
  
Arman surprit par son ton se transforma. Il gonfla les joues et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en sueurs. Il secoua ses cheveux blonds qui collaient à son front. Il regardait le plancher.   
  
"Je sais que tu me détestes...  
- Faux. Recommence.  
- Hé ! Depuis hier, que tu n'arrives plus à me sentir. Je le sais. Je me suis posé la question toute la nuit. Tu ne peux pas me haïr parce que je suis un homme, tu as dit que tu en avais un autre en tête. Ce ne pouvait pas être mon âge, car ça n'a pas semblé te déranger avant, pour tes entraînements. Ça ne peux qu'être moi.  
- J'étais de très mauvaise humeur, hier, et n'avais aucune envie de courir. Je me suis rendu à la bibliothèque pour découvrir des auteurs moldus, assez intéressants. Je suis redescendu dans la salle étudiante rencontrer les jeunes et discuter avec mes neveux et ma nièce. Je suis descendu boire un verre, placoter avec Amielle, Serena, Lauryn, Billie et... Euh, hum ! C'est quoi son nom, encore ?  
- Description ?  
- Grand, tâche de rousseur, cheveu noir, traits asiatiques, peut-être métisse. Très joli garçon qui semble amoureux de Serena.  
- Luis Rodriguez. Tu as raison pour le métissage, c'est son vrai nom, par contre. Non, il n'est pas amoureux de Serena. Ils s'entendent très bien, c'est tout. Il sort avec Ketya Tseng, une moldue à qui il a l'intention de révéler sa nature... Tout le monde le lui déconseille, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Lulou s'occupera de son cas à son retour, expliqua-t-il... Vous ne m'haïssez pas ?  
- Non, je ne voulais pas passer ma mauvaise humeur sur toi. Quand je me suis calmé, je n'avais plus du tout le goût de suer.  
- Oh ! Désolé, pour mon comportement, alors.  
- Ça ne fait rien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait les dimanches après-midi, ici ?  
- Il y a des combats légers dans les arènes.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Ça vous dit d'essayer ?  
- Contre Amelia ?" demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.   
  
Arman éclata de rire en se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit à Remus à son arrivée. Il lui sourit et les deux hommes sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des escaliers, Remus hésita. Arman se tourna vers lui et fronça des sourcils. L'ancien maraudeur secoua la tête et commença son ascension. Quelque chose avait titillé son esprit. Lorsqu'il fut sous la douche, il se souvint. Tout le second étage sentait les fleurs sauvages en surdosage. Comme si l'on avait voulu masquer une autre odeur, comme les vampires devaient le faire. _"Est-ce que Lulou est arrivée plutôt que prévu et ne voudrait pas que je la sente ? Que peuvent-il cacher sur cet étage ?"_   
  
Harry James Potter ressentait, pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, l'envie de commettre un meurtre. Il avait une migraine qui ne lâchait pas prise, depuis ce matin. Depuis que Balthazar/Philipe/Clutch/Malfoy s'était réveillé des effets médicinales de l'onguent sur sa blessure et de la potion qu'on lui avait donné hier matin. L'homme s'était levé et avait dit sa façon de penser à Severus, Charlie, Peter et Sirius pour avoir amené le garçon. Ils venaient de souper et ils recommençaient. Sirius mettait toutes les fautes sur Peter et Severus qui critiquaient Charlie pour avoir mené les enfants. Ce dernier se plaignait de Balthazar qui fut celui qui remplit la tête de Harry de sornettes.   
  
"Sornettes ?  
- Oui. Sans votre soi-disant aide, nous ne serions pas là, aujourd'hui, s'écria Severus.  
- Comment ? Avec des professeurs tels que vous, il fallait bien que j'aide le gamin à avoir plus confiance en lui et son nouveau monde.  
- Vous avez quelque chose à dire sur ma façon d'enseigner ?  
- Tout le monde a quelque chose à redire sur ta façon discriminatoire d'enseigner, Snape !  
- Comment le saurais-tu, Black ? Tu n'étais pas vraiment l'étoile la plus brillante dans votre groupe d'emmerdeurs.  
- D'emmerdeurs ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Qui est-ce qui venait nous renifler le derrière à chaque pas que l'on faisait, hein, Snape ? Tu étais tellement collant, tu essayais de nous pogner, mais c'est toi qui a failli y passer. Au moins, 'a réussi à te tenir à distance.  
- Black. J'ai failli mourir, cette nuit-là. Et je suis devenu mangemort dans ma hâte de me venger de toi.  
- Ne me passe pas ça sur le dos, salaud. J'me demande bien pourquoi t'a quitté, sale vermine ? C'était l'emploi idéal pour toi, traître.  
- Black...  
- À cause de sa petite fille.  
- ...  
- Voldemort ? fit Charlie, dans le silence qui s'était installé.  
- J'ai fait des recherches à mon retour, fit l'homme qui était couché sur son lit, les bras croisé sous sa tête. Je ne chômais pas, je savais que tu étais un traître et j'ai voulu savoir à quel moment tu avais décidé d'abandonner ma noble cause. J'ai remonté à la nuit quand tu avais hésité à détruire cette bâtisse moldue. Mulciber avait dû faire ton travail. Il y a seulement deux mois que j'apprenais que madame Hlynn Fontaine Snape et son bébé d'un an, Destiny Snape, se trouvait dans cette garderie moldue. Tu n'étais pas certain si elles étaient toujours là-bas, cela expliquait ton hésitation. - Vous le saviez et...  
- Garde tes amis proche de toi et tes ennemis encore plus proche.  
- Voldemort... commença Harry.  
- Snape...  
- La ferme, Black, jura Severus en allant se coucher sur son lit.  
- ..."   
  
Harry mit ses petites mains sur sa tête qu'il avait placé sur ses genoux relevés. Sa vie était un enfer, Voldemort, un monstre, et l'image qu'il avait de son professeur ne cessait de changer. Tout le monde connaissant Severus Snape savait que s'ils tentaient d'offrir leur sympathie, l'homme leur arracherait la tête. Alors, tout le monde se tut et n'essaya pas de lui parler.   
  
Voldemort se foutait des états d'âmes de Snape aux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Le mage noir paniquait intérieurement. Ils étaient ici depuis deux jours et personne n'était venu leur dire ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Le garde se faisait remplacer à chaque trois heures, d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit, et une femme potelée avec deux mastodontes leur apportaient à manger, repartaient pour revenir une heure après ramasser les assiettes vides. Son nom avait été cité trop de fois durant les disputes des cinq hommes, il était certain que les gardiens savaient qu'il était là et qu'ils l'avaient répété à leur supérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Lulou le faisait attendre. Il aurait cru que cette femme aurait été heureuse de venir le tuer. Elle était petite, mais elle semblait pouvoir tenir à distance ses rivaux. Déjà qu'ils pouvaient se transformer à volonté, ces monstres ! Cela aurait été d'un bel atout dans son armée, mais d'après la réponse d'Arman, rien n'était en sa faveur. _"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous fait mijoter ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait ma mort... À moins qu'elle ne soit pas le chef dont parlait Vulcan."_ Il était tellement agité que l'homme sursauta quand Harry prit la parole. Le gamin s'était levé et frappait la porte du poing.   
  
"Hé ! Héééé ! J'voudrais parler à madame Rou !  
- T'égosilles pas, corniaud. Elle veut nous faire attendre, alors on attendra, même si je ne vois pas la raison derrière ce geste ?  
- Héééé !"   
  
Le bruit sourd d'une barre de fer glissant et celui d'une clé bougeant dans la serrure fit taire Harry rapidement qui recula de plusieurs pas. Un homme, Voldemort le reconnut rapidement, entra en retirant ses écouteurs :   
  
"Silence ! fit Arman. J'écoutais un bon cd. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Vous m'entendiez pas ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. C'est blindé, ce machin, et j'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles. J'ai juste entendu la porte vibrer et les coups sourds... T'as soif, faim ?  
- Euh ! Non, je veux juste voir madame Rou.  
- Elle n'est pas, là. Tu la verras dans deux jours. Elle est en voyage d'affaires. Autre chose ?  
- Pourquoi est-on enfermé ? demanda Balthazar.  
- J'peux pas vous le dire, vous le saurez dans deux jours. Euh ! Avez-vous besoin de vêtements de rechange, Philipe, je sais que les autres sont magiques. Vulcan me l'a dit...  
- Oui...  
- Nous, aussi, s'écria éberlué Harry.  
- Bien, j'en ferai la demande. J'espère que la toilette et les lits sont à vos goûts ?  
- C'est quoi cette blague ? s'écria Voldemort, en descendant de son lit. Nous sommes des prisonniers et vous êtes le premier qui se soucie de notre bien-être. Est-ce un piège ?  
- Est-ce que tous les sorciers sont soupçonneux dès qu'il y a gentillesse ? Ou vous avez cela en commun avec Remus ?  
- Remus ? fit Severus en s'approchant.  
- Où est-il ? s'écria Sirius, frénétiquement.  
- Whoa ! Reculez, fit-il.  
- Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Charlie.  
- Est-ce qu'il est en un seul morceau ? posa inquiet Harry.  
- Il ferait mieux, grinça Severus.  
- Est-ce qu'il sait que nous sommes ici ? demanda Peter.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevé ? demanda Balthazar.  
- Est-ce qu'il a réussi à convaincre Rou de nous donner l'antidote ? siffla Voldemort.  
- Wow ! Tant de gens l'apprécie et je peux comprendre pourquoi...  
- Je m'en fous, s'écria Voldemort. Je veux juste mon corps, cette sous-espèce peut crever, je n'en ai rien à foutre.  
- ...Oh ! fit glacialement Arman. Retournez à vos lits, messieurs. Vous verrez Rem dans deux jours. Il se porte bien et il ne sait pas que vous êtes ici. Reculez, je ne me répèterai plus.  
- Tu peux tous nous prendre ? défia Balthazar.  
- Seul, difficilement, fit-il.  
- Mais à quatre, très facilement, dit Érick. Reculez, messieurs.  
- Sale menteur ! cria Harry en reculant avec les autres. Tu nous avais dit qu'elle était en voyage d'affaires.  
- Elle l'est, elle l'est, fit Ronan les regardant tour à tour.  
- Referme la porte, Vulcan. Quant à toi, si sur l'unité, tu ne les vois pas crever, tu ne leur ouv..."   
  
La porte se referma bruyamment derrière les loups-garous. Harry fulminait, il n'était pas le seul, Severus se demandait si on essayait de les rendre fous. Balthazar était perplexe, il s'inquiétait, aussi.   
  
"Les gars, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à avoir peur.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry qui était retourné s'asseoir sur son lit.  
- Ils ont Remus avec eux, ils peuvent devenir loups-garous à volonté et Voldemort dit que les trois hommes qu'il avait rencontré semblaient avoir un chef. Nous croyons tous que c'est Lulou, mais elle serait à la tête de quoi ?  
- Bonne question ! Voldemort, que vous ont-ils dit exactement ? demanda Severus.  
- Que ma troupe et moi n'aurions aucune chance face à leur chef. Aurait-elle montée une armée ?  
- Si oui, fit Charlie, horrifié, avec ces créatures, nous sommes en danger.  
- Ne sautons pas trop vite aux conclusions, s'écria Balthazar. J'aime à penser que je connais Lulou, je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait une chose pareille. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais juste... folle, pleine de vie, quoi ! C'est ce que j'adorais chez elle.  
- Tu ne nous aides pas, tu sais.  
- Harry ?  
- Tu l'as laissée parce qu'elle est loup-garou ! Ne te demande pas pourquoi elle fait semblant de ne pas te connaître. Elle ne nous aidera jamais, soupira le noiraud les yeux fermés. Au fait, le point de beauté à côté de ton oeil est ridicule.  
- Hé !  
- Non, c'est vrai. J'trouve que tu vas un peu loin, là. L'agent 007 n'avait pas besoin d'un masque, même ceux de _Mission Impossible_ n'utilisaient pas leur maître en déguisement très souvent. J'me demande si tu sais toujours à quoi tu ressembles.  
- Harry ! fit sèchement Balthazar en grattant son bras. C'est ma vie, tu restes en dehors. C'est hors contexte de toute façon à ce qui se passe maintenant.  
- Hum ! Tout le monde !  
- Quoi ? grogna Balthazar sur les nerfs.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? continua Peter.  
- ...Des caméras de surveillance, fit l'espion en se frappant le front de sa main valide. J'étais tellement axé sur les enfants que je n'ai pas pensé à fouiller la chambre. Je perd ma formation, continua-t-il dégoûté de lui-même. Ils sont accompagnés de micro, donc ils nous voient et nous entendent.  
- Quoi ? fit Voldemort en sautant en bas du lit. Merde ! Je croyais que ce salaud avait dit qu'il ne nous entendait pas !  
- Cela peut être vrai, ces machines moldues peuvent se mettre en sourdine. Il a dû baisser le volume pour écouter sa musique lorsqu'on s'est mis à se hurler après.  
- Parfait ! Ils ne savent pas qui je suis.  
- Trois jours sans nouvelle, soupira Charlie, en cognant sa tête doucement sur le mur. Albus doit mourir d'inquiétude à notre sujet.  
- Je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là, grogna Sirius.  
- Nous sommes réellement à leur merci. Nous ne pouvons rien faire et même si on arrivait à sortir d'ici, imaginez le nombre de ces monstres nous courrant après. Harry et Voldemort ne peuvent pas transplaner... Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que Lulou en est assez de son jeu, soupira avec hargne Severus.  
- ...  
- Hum ! Celui qui écoutait sa musique, comment il s'appelait ? demanda Harry.  
- Le plus jeune, Arman, pourquoi ? répondit Voldemort sans bouger de son lit.  
- Il avait l'air de bien connaître Remus.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Sirius en se redressant.  
- Il y avait... J'sais pas, j'peux me tromper... Une sorte de lueur dans ses yeux... Comme s'il appréciait réellement Remus, beaucoup plus qu'un geôlier ne devrait, j'crois !  
- De quoi tu veux parler ? s'écria Charlie en souriant des implications.  
- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! C'est quoi ce mois-ci : "Romance avec Remus" ? "Sortez du placard en vrac" ? "Qui se cache sous le masque" ? "Maman, j'ai rajeuni le mort-vivant" ? S'il vous plaît ! pouffa Sirius.  
- Sirius ! hurla Harry qui était tombé en bas de son lit de rire.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Aïe... mon bras ! pleura Balthazar, sans se soucier de la référence à son changement de visage.  
- Pas... pas mal comme résumé ! fit Peter, hilare.  
- T... bégaya Charlie, rouge vif et essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
- J'la trouve pas drôle, du tout, grogna Voldemort en tournant des yeux.  
- Je suis du même avis que Voldemort, c'est pathétique."   
  
Severus se recoucha pour penser et réfléchir. Quand Voldemort avait mis Hlynn et Destiny sur le tapis, il avait été si furieux qu'il avait dû leur tourner le dos pour ne pas exploser. Il avait passé ces quinze dernières années à tenter d'oublier sa femme et sa fille, surtout sa fille. Son mariage avait été arrangé entre la famille Snape et Fontaine. Hlynn était française et sorcière de sang-pure, ce qui avait beaucoup plu à ses parents. Le couple ne s'était jamais aimé, mais ils étaient tous deux devenus très rapidement amis. Surtout, parce que la jolie jeune femme semblait aimer la potomancie, l'art de concocter des potions en tout genre. Lorsqu'elle accoucha de Destiny, l'enfant les avait approchés, ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus complices dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Elle l'avait averti à maintes reprises que son travail était dangereux, qu'elle n'aimait pas Voldemort. C'était pour ça qu'il avait exigé le silence de leur famille sur leur mariage. Il ne voulait pas que des êtres mal intentionnés, ou les aurorrs, ne prennent sa femme et sa fille pour cible en tentant de l'atteindre lui. Résultat : ce fut lui, le monstre qui procura leur perte. La destruction de l'édifice moldue leur avait coûté la vie. Les années à suivre devaient le voir ronger par la culpabilité et la jalousie. C'était pour cette raison qu'il détestait aussi vivement Harry Potter. Le fils de James, celui qui, avec ses amis, avait rendu son adolescence un parfait enfer, avait survécu à Voldemort. Tandis que sa perle avait été fauché par un simple d'esprit. Il n'avait pas pardonné les Dieux de ce sort, il aurait préféré que ce fusse lui au lieu de son innocent bébé. Il aurait cette rancoeur à l'encontre d'Harry James Potter, le Survivant, pour le restant de ses jours.   
  
"Voldemort ! Mmm ! Les gars, nous avons gagné le gros lot, s'esclaffa Érick.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire, fit Vulcan. Il était sous notre nez, tout ce temps."   
  
Les loups-garous repassaient la bande de la nuit dernière. Ils espéraient savoir comment les hommes étaient arrivés sur leur trace. Ils avaient à la place clairement entendu Severus vilipender Voldemort et Harry pour avoir fait chanter Charlie pour pouvoir les suivre au club. Amielle, Serena, Lauryn, Vulcan, Arman, Ronan, Dominic et Érick étaient assis en train d'écouter allègrement. Lauryn, une jolie amérindienne aux cheveux de soie, prit la parole :   
  
"Les gars, comment diable Potter a fait ? On n'obtient pas le sang de ce mec facilement, là. De plus, c'était impossible qu'ils aient été dans la même pièce tous les deux pour faire l'échange.  
- Bonne question ! s'écria Érick.  
- Yô ! 'Faut se rappeler que le gamin a survécu au sort de la mort du plus vieux, ya know ! dit Serena.  
- Vrai, Dominic dit aussi qu'ils ont tous les deux formés un lien, cette nuit-là, expliqua Arman.  
- Une chose aussi extraordinaire ne pouvait qu'en créer une, continua l'aveugle. Ce lien n'est pas sanguin, mais magique. C'est pour ça que j'attendais avec impatience leur affrontement, mais là...  
- J'vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Amielle. On devrait les forcer à se battre dans l'arène, ce serait spectaculaire !  
- J'crois pas que cela fonctionnerait, bouda Dominic. Est-ce que vous ne remarquez rien de bizarre en provenance du corps de Harry Potter ?  
- Non.  
- Réécoutez la bande et regardez bien, je ne peux pas voir, mais j'entends parfaitement la voix de Voldemort et ses inflexions.  
- ...  
- Toujours rien, fit Serena.  
- Je vois, dit Arman, en souriant.  
- Moi, aussi, s'écria Amielle.  
- Bien sûr, vous êtes tous les deux habitués à ce genre de personne.  
- Coupe le suspense, Dom, fit agacé Érick.  
- L'assurance. Voldemort n'a pas -plus- l'assurance qu'il dégageait lorsque je l'ai rencontré, expliqua Arman. Il s'est passé quelque chose.  
- C'est ce que j'ai vu, dit Dominic. L'échange a mal -et bien- tourné, à la fois. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais nous allons bien le découvrir.  
- D'abord, le gamin a fait plusieurs erreurs. Il a omis le sang de la victime de son sort, dit Serena.  
- Il a omis de diminuer drastiquement la distance entre les deux corps, renchérit Lauryn.  
- J'espère qu'il a bien compté ses jours, ajouta Érick.  
- Et qu'il a bien prononcé ses paroles, marmonna Vulcan.  
- La potion n'est pas compliquée, sourit Arman, mais elle est une salope si on la rate. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un la manque, non ?  
- Hum ! Est-ce qu'il l'a manquée ? dit Ronan.  
- ...  
- Euh ! Bonne question, on devrait le lui demander, fit Lauryn en se levant.  
- Demander quoi à qui ? tonna une voix.  
- Lulou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici ? s'écria Érick.  
- Un... un rêve... cauchemar, plutôt. J'avais besoin de te parler.  
- Calme-toi, chérie, fit Dominic.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ?  
- Regarde, chou ! dit Amielle, en lui prenant le bras.  
- ...  
- Oh ! Ooooohhh !"   
  
Lulou était revenue sans ses bagages, toujours en habits de soirées, ses courts cheveux dépeignés et l'air hagard. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit où se trouvait Dominic, elle avait couru vers la salle de sécurité. Son corps entier tremblait, tellement qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu faire pour apparaître en un seul morceau lors de la transplanation. Durant sa course, elle s'était empêchée de sangloter, surtout par pur stéréotype : les hommes ne versent pas de larmes. Quand elle avait vu tout ce monde dans la petite pièce, elle s'était calmée, un peu. Sa famille était presque entièrement réunie. Elle considérait plusieurs d'entre eux comme ses enfants, ses frères et soeurs. Elle se calma légèrement et leur demanda qui ils avaient l'intention d'interroger et sur quoi. Lorsque Amielle l'amena devant les écrans de surveillance, elle écarquilla des yeux et se remit à trembler. Plus vigoureusement. Tant, que Vulcan la poussa sur une chaise, qu'Érick lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour lui hurler au visage. Elle n'entendait rien, elle ne faisait que revoir son cauchemar, elle n'avait que le visage de l'amour de son adolescence présumée. Le dernier visage qu'elle avait vu durant son cauchemar.   
  
Dominic qui était assis, tendu, essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Érick et Arman paniquaient parce que Lulou semblait très instable émotivement. Dominic se leva, enfin, et sortit. À l'aide de ses mains, il retourna très lentement dans sa chambre. Il tremblait lui aussi et s'était éloigné pour ne pas inquiéter les autres davantage. Il ne voulait rien révéler de ce qu'il avait dit à Lulou, il y a près de trois semaines.   
  
Remus sursauta en voyant entrer Dominic qui n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout. Il sauta prestement le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. L'homme s'accrocha à sa chemise en tremblant. Ébahi par les larmes de sang qu'il voyait sur les joues blêmes de l'autre homme, Remus demanda :   
  
"Dominic, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
- Remus ? Oh ! Je vous dérange dans la lecture du calepin de votre frère ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage... Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Remus, je vous en supplie. Rappelez-vous, restez vous-même. Coûte que coûte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper, ni vous tricher... Vous n'en avez pas le droit...  
- Ces larmes... Seigneur, Dominic ! Dîtes-moi, ce qui se passe ?  
- La fin de mon rêve et le début du vôtre..."   
  
Remus ne comprit rien, mais resserra ses bras autour des frêles épaules tremblantes du jeune homme. Il lui chantonna cette même berceuse. Il avait peur, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et déposa sa joue sur le dessus de la tête noire de l'aveugle. Il se demandait ce qui se tramait au Refuge. Il ne voulait pas bouger et laisser seul Dominic. _"Seigneur ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tout le monde s'en sorte et qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé, quelque soit mon choix... Serait-ce cela, ma prochaine décision ? Dominic, vous jouez aux devinettes... J'ai toujours été nul à ces jeux..."_   
  
Érick, accompagné d'Arman, Vulcan et Ronan, descendit le couloir étage. Ils étaient retournés par la réaction de Lulou et ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était déroulé, mais ils allaient le découvrir, très bientôt. Elle leur avait demandé d'aller chercher les prisonniers et de les mettre dans une salle de classe. Ils l'avaient laissée avec Amielle et Serena. Lauryn était partie vérifier que Remus était toujours dans sa chambre.   
  
Vulcan ouvrit la porte et grogna profondément dans le fond de sa gorge. Peter tomba en bas de son lit, il dormait d'un sommeil léger et troubler. Les autres occupants de la pièce sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Balthazar qui détestait se faire surprendre de la sorte décida de parler :   
  
"Lulou, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ? Je te croyais en voyage.  
- La ferme, le traître. On vous change de salle. Faîtes un faux pas et Ronan vous mange. Il est devenu expert en la matière, compris ?  
- Écoutez ! Je ne fais pas un pas, okay ! Tant que...  
- C'est lui ? interrompit Érick.  
- Ouais, dit Vulcan, en souriant.  
- Parfaitement ! fit Arman, en prenant le visage d'Harry dans sa main et regardant ses yeux rouges.  
- Ditto, ditto ! ricana Ronan.  
- Vous ferez un pas, Harry Potter... Ou serait-ce Thomas Marvolo Riddle junior ? dit Érick en se tournant vers le mage dans le corps de Harry.  
- _Oh, merde !_  
- C'est long, très long, fit Ronan, en secouant la tête rapidement.  
- Suivez-nous, gentillement. Nous allons vous poser des questions."   
  
Voldemort avait légèrement pâli lorsque la petite femme avait prononcé son nom. Rien ne tournait en sa faveur. Ce corps n'était pas sien. Il l'opérait mal. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir. La réunion de ses mangemorts est demain. Et il se trouvait dans l'antre de ses ennemis qui n'aurait pas de scrupules à le dévorer. Non, rien n'allait plus pour lui. 


	14. 12

**Chapitre 12  
Vous avez fait quoi, quand, avec qui, où et comment ?**   
  
Albus se disait homme intelligent et ouvert d'esprit, mais, hier après-midi, il y avait eu un voile épais qui s'était abattu sur son cerveau. Il n'avait rien compris à la lettre de Remus qu'il avait reçue par voie express. Un sorcier sur un balai qui provenait de la poste sorcière d'Angleterre la lui avait apportée, il lui avait dit que c'était d'une extrême urgence et que seul lui devait la lire. Ce qu'il avait fait. C'était du papier moldu, écrit à l'encre bleue, cachetée dans une enveloppe blanche et il y avait des timbres américains. Il avait lu la lettre une première fois et avait failli tomber en bas de sa chaise en voyant les fautes inexplicables de Remus. Cet homme accordait tant d'importance à la bonne écriture et le bon orthographe et il lui envoyait ceci ! Il l'avait relue une deuxième fois, il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant et de pressant qui ressortaient des lignes du message. On ne lui envoyait pas une lettre en urgence pour qu'il passe par dessus quelque chose qui pourrait être importante. Il s'était creusé la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pige deux sens au message de Remus : danger et Lulou n'était plus une femme.   
  
C'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait, maintenant devant Cornélius Fudge qui lisait la lettre attentivement. Il l'avait pressé de lire entre les lignes et de ne rien passer outre. Une femme replète était assise à côté de lui, elle avait été la première à lire la lettre. Elle en était venue à la même conclusion qu'Albus, après trois lectures, aussi, et elle avait déniché plusieurs autres indices à la lettre. Ingrid Toothlock attendait que Cornélius ait une idée de ce que voulait Remus avant de se prononcer. Elle avait reçu un appel téléphonique de Bradley Thompson et avait transplaner directement en Angleterre, pour confronter le chef. Elle était tombée sur le directeur dans la salle d'attente. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais elle si. Tous les dirigeants des pays d'Amérique du nord et plusieurs d'Amérique du sud connaissaient les personnes les plus importantes d'Angleterre. Elle s'était présentée. Ils avaient discuté brièvement du travail de Gauvain, mais elle ne lui avait rien révélé de concret sur la réelle mission de son agent. Ils s'étaient entendu pour s'occuper de ce cas étrange puisque Albus l'avait rassuré : où se trouvait Remus, Gauvain ne devait pas être loin.   
  
Elle tapotait ses longs ongles nacrés sur le porte-bras de son siège avec agacement. Cet imbécile prenait vraiment trop de temps. La façon dont il les avait reçus n'avait que confirmé le peu d'opinion que la brune avait de lui. Il avait semblé déranger et exacerber par la présence d'Albus. Comme s'il ne voulait pas des nouvelles que l'homme avait à lui porter. Elle regarda le directeur d'Hogwarts du coin de l'oeil, comme elle n'avait pas révélé la vraie mission de Gauvain, elle ressentait aussi que le viel homme lui cachait quelque chose. Il lui avait dit pour la disparition de Remus Lupin, c'était d'usage puisqu'elle avait lu la lettre. Pourtant, un air de secret entourait le sorcier. Elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir le demander à son homme de main. Elle soupira lorsque Cornélius déposa la lettre sur son bureau et les regarda gravement. Elle vit tout de suite dans ses yeux une totale incompréhension. Elle leva les siens au ciel et attendit les prochaines idioties. Elle se demandait réellement comment un peuple aussi austère et intelligent avait pu faire pour élire quelqu'un comme lui. Le Canada ne s'occupait pas vraiment du royaume magique anglais, alors elle ne s'était jamais intéressée de la façon dont les sorciers anglais élisaient leur Premier Ministre.   
  
"Je suis désolé, Dumbledore, mais je ne vois pas ce que cette lettre a de crucial pour que vous veniez me déranger en plein travail.  
- Cornélius, voyons. Lisez entre les lignes ! Hum-hum !  
**"Cher Albus,  
Je vous écris pour vous donner de mes nouvelles. Lulou et ses acolytes m'en ont donné la permission. C'est assez humiliant, je vous le dis en vérité. J'aurais dû vous écouter, Fumseck et vous. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me porte bien, aucun mal ne m'a été fait. J'essaie de mon mieux de le convaincre de me donner l'antidote, mais elle ne veut pas. Elle joue au dur. Comme elle est parti en voyage d'affaires, je devrais attendre son retour pour réessayer les négociations. J'aimerais savoir comment se porte Keny et Han. J'espère qu'il n'a pas attrapé la rage, Snuffles n'est pas bien méchant malgré la quantité de bestioles qu'il peut traîner.   
  
Et Dante, j'espère qu'il n'effraie pas trop les enfants. Il est gentil, mais... Il a un sourire d'enfer, malgré leurs absences, la plupart du temps. Dîtes à Hermione de ma part d'observer le ciel et la lune. Elle peut lui apporter pleine de surprise, elle comprit si vite qui j'étais et combien j'en avais passée. Essayez de faire comprendre à Neville Longbottom le danger de ses plantes sans l'effet de la lune, elle sont quand même mortelles.   
  
Revenons à notre problème nationale, Voldemort se cacherait-il dans une forêt ? Il faudrait l'y chercher. Quant à Lulou, c'est un femme ambigu. Elle n'est pas présente en ce moment, comme je disais plus haut, et, à son retour, j'essaierai de lui soutirer l'antidote de sa formule pour Harry et Denis et elle. Passera son temps à m'invectiver, je suppose. Passez une belle journée, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt,   
  
Remus Lupin"**  
- Je ne vois toujours pas, Albus.  
- Par les cieux, on recommence, fit la femme. Il essaie de nous passer un message. D'abord, j'aimerais savoir une chose, qui est ce Fumseck ?  
- C'est mon phénix.  
- Phénix ? Vraiment, un phénix ? Ce type est fantastique ! Il vient de se localiser. Il est aux États-Unis, en Arizona. Est-ce qu'il est réellement dans la ville de Phoenix, reste à savoir. Cela peut être la ville la plus proche qu'il a réussi à savoir.  
- D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours rien de crucial.  
- Commençons pas le début. Vous remarquerez qu'il a fait des fautes d'orthographes graves, beaucoup de fautes. "J'essaie de mon mieux de le", tandis qu'il parle d'une femme, Lulou. "Elle est parti(e)", il oublie encore de féminiser le mot.  
- C'est comme je vous l'ai dit, dit Albus. Harry a eu un accident de potion et nous croyions pouvoir le régler sans que cela ne s'ébruite, mais les voilà tous prisonniers. Donc, l'omission du féminin voudrait dire que Lulou a changé de corps, qu'elle est dans le corps d'un mâle. Encore : "Quant à Lulou, c'est un(e) femme ambigu(e)", deux manquements aux règles en une seule phrase. Il y a aussi : "lui soutirer l'antidote de sa formule pour Harry et Denis et elle. Passera son temps..." Il a fait exprès d'ajouter ce deuxième "et", d'avoir mis un point après "elle". Si on lit rapidement la lettre sans trop y prêté attention, cela sonne : "pour Harry et Denis. Et elle passera son..." Il voulait que les bonnes personnes remarquent que l'antidote de la potion était aussi pour Lulou qui avait donc changé de corps sans attirer l'attention de ses geôliers.  
- Toujours brillant votre professeur. Maintenant que je sais qu'il parle de l'Arizona, je viens de mettre le doigt sur son lieu d'incarcération.  
- Où ? demanda Albus qui sentait la solution proche.  
- Proche du Grand Canyon, une attraction touristique, dans la forêt Nationale de Kaibab.  
- Euh ! firent les deux hommes en la regardant.  
- J'oubliais, les sorciers du vieux continent ne sont pas tous de grands voyageurs. Pff ! Le seul autre pays qu'ils connaissent, c'est l'Égypte ! Il a fait une faute de conjugaison : "Comment se porte(nt) Keny et Han ?" C'est censé être deux noms, mais il nous montre qu'il faut les coller, KenyHan, Canyon. Il dit ici : "Notre problème nationale," problème est masculin. Pour continuer : "se cacherait-il dans une forêt ?" Il nous pointe du doigt le lieu où il se trouverait et il n'y a qu'une seule forêt qui porte le mot "nationale" aux abords du Grand Canyon. C'est la Forêt Nationale de Kaibab.  
- Vous êtes renseignées ! dit Albus impressionné.  
- Je vis au Canada, mais je suis allée faire un tour là-bas avec mes mômes, je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider et moi, par le fait même. Je trouve qu'il nous manque deux indices. Pourquoi fait-il mention de Vold...  
- Hé !  
- Pff ! Vous-Savez-Qui ? Est-ce qu'il serait présent ?  
- Hum ! Je ne crois pas, il voulait attirer nos yeux avec urgence sur le mot forêt, expliqua lentement Albus.  
- Vous avez raison. Encore autre chose, nous ne savons pas de quel danger, il s'agit.  
- Bien entendu. Loups-garous. "(...)J'espère qu'il n'a pas attrapé la rage, Snuffles..." Snuffles est son chien de compagnie et c'est plus commun pour un canidé de transmettre la rage. Ce n'est pas tout : "la quantité de bestioles..." signifirait peut-être qu'il y en ait un grand nombre, continua Albus, qui remarqua les yeux d'Ingrid briller de curiosité et de victoire. Il parle de notre nouveau professeur de Défense, Dante qui est un dhampire au quatrième degré. "Il a un sourire d'enfer, malgré leurs abscences," il faut penser canines, il a peut-être voulu s'assurer qu'on comprenne son allusion au loup-garou.  
- Je vois, mais c'est trop vague pour de quelconques accusations. Ou, comme vous avez dit en entrant : _"Il faut préparer les aurores pour retrouver un disparu !"_ C'est trop vague, Albus. Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est en danger au milieu de ces autres loups, dit Cornélius, borné.  
- Oui, mais il est clair. Il est en danger et il y a urgence. Il mentionne Hermione. La première année qu'enseigna Remus, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Hermione avait découvert qu'il était loup-garou. Lisez : "Dîtes à Hermione de ma part d'observer le ciel et la lune... elle comprit si vite qui j'étais et combien j'en avais passée." Il parle de la lune deux fois, "combien j'en avais passée," il fait allusion à lui-même pour que personne ne puisse se tromper et comprenne. Il ne cesse de parler de loups-garous, il y a anguille sous roche. Il mentionne aussi Neville, mais cela m'est obscur. "Neville Longbottom le danger de ses plantes sans l'effet de la lune, elle sont quand même mortelles." Monsieur Neville Longbottom a un réel talent avec les plantes, mais je ne vois pas la référence et son importance.  
- Je crois comprendre et c'est très important en fait."   
  
Ingrid se leva. Elle mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon moldu et sortit son cellulaire. Elle pressa un bouton et attendit. Le contacte fut très rapide. Elle était en liaison avec sa base et leur dit de se préparer, elle détenait une preuve assez tangible pour attaquer ce réseau de loup-garou. Elle leur donna l'endroit où il devait se rejoindre, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps sinon ils risqueraient de les perdre. C'était un code rouge.   
  
"Non, je m'occupe de l'ambassade du Canada aux États-Unis. Occupez-vous de rassembler les aurores, les soldats de l'armée canadienne, je ne veux pas d'américains, je le leur dirai aussi. Je veux une énorme quantité de munitions en argent, ce sont des loups-garous donc des créatures féroces et extrêmement dangereuse. Faîtes comme je vous ai préparés... Oui... Nous allons chercher Balthazar, mais l'abeille sur la toile de l'araignée n'est pas obligée d'être détachée. La Dentiste coupe contact... Monsieur Dumbledore, rappelez-moi de remettre une médaille au nom du Canada et du Ministère canadien de la Magie à monsieur Lupin pour son aide à la capture des têtes dirigeantes d'un groupe de loups-garous terroristes. Si nous réussissons. - Pardon ? s'écria Cornélius.  
- Oui. Vous avez Celui-Dont-Je-Ne-Peux-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Devant-Des-Anglais-Tremblants et nous, nous avons les nôtres. Depuis quelques années, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent parmi les moldus et les sorciers canadiens, américains, mexicains et antillais, surtout d'Haïti et de Cuba, sur des loups-garous qui sortiraient durant les nuits sans pleine lune et même le jour.  
- Impossible ! dit Albus, en se levant.  
- Si, voyez vous-même. Votre professeur dit "(...)le danger de ses plantes sans l'effet de la lune, elles sont quand même mortelles." Depuis le début qu'il nous parle de loup-garou. Il est loup-garou, je crois que mademoiselle Rou, qui est notre principale recherchée, est à la tête du réseau et qu'elle voudrait l'intégrer à sa société, illicite.  
- Alors, ça !  
- Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
- Je ne puis vous le dire, nous avons essayé d'infiltrer le réseau, mais notre agente s'est faite tuée. Balthazar était le second, comme quatre autres, mis sur le coup, mais il avait plusieurs agendas, on dirait. Vous aidez à trouver l'antidote pour Harry, mettre la main au collet des dirigeants de cette société -sans savoir que Lulou serait propablement la chef- et veiller sur Harry contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Après ce qui va se dérouler dans quelques heures, il méritera de longues vacances.  
- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à Albus, comment font-ils ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, des sorciers américains et antillais avaient émis l'hypothèse, il y a près de dix ans, qu'un lycanthrope pourrait se transformer à son bon vouloir. Il ne suffirait que d'un grand contrôle de l'animal interne. Ils ont fait des recherches en ce sens. Ils ont aussi découverts, en Haïti, de vieilles plaques de terre âgées de plus de trois cents cinquante ans. Elles proviendraient d'Afrique, au moment de la traite des nègres. Des historiens, des archéologues, sorciers et moldus, sont en train de rechercher l'endroit exacte d'où elles proviendraient.  
- Vous n'avez pas fini, qu'y avait-il sur ses plaques de si intéressant pour tout ce branle-bas scientifique et magique ? demanda Albus qui voyait un futur très intéressant pour Remus, ou compliquer tout dépendant des autorités nord-américaines.  
- Je peux vous expliquer en route. Un jet viendra me chercher à l'aéroport Heathrow à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Rendus à St-Jonh's, Terre-Neuve, nous prendrons des portoloins qui seront préparés par mes experts. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire un maintenant, j'ai plusieurs appels à faire, au ministère des États-Unis, et vous ne savez pas où transplaner. Nous irons, si bien sûr vous voulez venir ?  
- Je viens, il y a des informations que j'aimerais éclaircir.  
- Au sujet de votre cousin ? Je répondrai aux questions que je pourrai.  
- Au sujet de ces plaques aussi, lui rappela-t-il, elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Cornélius.  
- Moi, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qui se trame à Hogwarts, Dumbledore.  
- Volontiers."   
  
Les trois sorciers sortirent précipitemment du bureau du premier ministre. Cornélius s'arrêta pour donner des instructions à sa secrétaire pendant son absence. Elle l'assura de prende tous les messages et de les garder en lieu sûr. Elle le regarda s'en aller en courant ébahi. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Cornélius ne se pressait jamais, il y avait donc urgence. Et il n'y avait jamais fumée sans feu. Elle haussa des épaules, retourna à son misionet et rabroua l'imbécile qui croyait être attaqué par des mangemorts...   
  
Hermione piochait sur son travail, elle était entourée de bouquins dont trois sortis de la partie interdite de la bibliothèque. Vicomte avait amené sa dernière classe de l'avant-midi, celle de cinquième, à la bibliothèque. Il circulait avec madame Pince entre les tables, s'ils avaient des questions, le professeur répondait volontiers aux élèves. Ron fronçait des sourcils, il ne trouvait rien dans son livre, il allait le rapporter pour en prendre un autre. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ce satané vampire avait osé leur donner un travail sur les balverines. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'en savait trop rien, les quelques images qu'avaient réussi à trouver Hermiones étaient hideuses. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de loup-garou, mais ils n'avaient aucun lien avec ces lycanthropes. Neville se grattait la tête, aussi, il était heureux de se retrouver avec eux, mais là... Il était certain de couler pour ce travail. C'était pas possible de retrouver si peu d'informations sur une créature du monde magique.   
  
Comme leur table était grande, Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et Andreya Valery étaient en équipe à l'autre bout. Elles semblaient apprécier leur sujet d'étude : les néréides. Neville se demandait vraiment où on pouvait trouver ces créatures, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de balverines. Il poussa un profond soupir en lisant le peu d'informations dans son livre de créatures magiques nocturnes.   
  
"Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que ça a beaucoup de poils, que c'est très grand, que cela marche sur quatre pattes, mais que ça peut se dresser sur ses deux pattes arrières aux besoins, que cela voit super bien la nuit et que cela a les yeux jaunes. L'on dirait des loups-garous, on n'est pas avancé, Hermione.  
- Ne perdons pas espoir, Ron. Il doit bien exister un ouvrage sur les raisons d'existence de cette créature.  
- Si on savait où ça vivait, peut-être que l'on pourrait le retracer, bouda Ron, en fermant son livre et se levant.  
- ...Il a raison, j'aurais bien voulu demander au prof, mais...  
- Je sais, fit Hermione, en tournant une page de son livre. Il est très intimidant, intéressant, mais il fait froid dans le dos. Plus que Snape, en tout cas, rigola-t-elle. J'me demande comment il peut être l'ami de monsier Remus.  
- Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, à toi de me le dire, dit Neville, en haussant évasivement des épaules.  
- J'en sais rien, Nev. Il est peut-être plus marrant comme ami que comme professeur. Plusieurs personnes changent selon leur métier et leur loisir.  
- Ce doit être ça. Si on prend Snape, ce doit être l'exception à la règle, sourit l'adolescent.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Oui. Comme dit les moldus, il y a exception à toutes règles, maintenant je le crois plus fermement... Tu es revenu rapidement, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Ron ?  
- J'espère. J'ai décidé de chercher quelque chose sur la lycanthropie et les loups-garous.  
- Euh ! Cela n'a pas rapport à ce que l'on fait, s'écria apeuré Neville. Si on nous surprend...  
- Détrompe-toi, Nev. Ron a fait un super de bon coup, s'écria la brune en refermant rapidement son livre, excitée. Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! On pourra peut-être trouver des informations sur les balverines que des auteurs auraient pris pour des loups-garous !  
- Oh ! C'est une très bonne idée, je reviens !  
- Je te suis !"   
  
Ron les regarda partir avec un sourire. Il trouvait cela dommage qu'un accident de potion ait dû survenir pour l'avoir forcé à mieux connaître Neville. Il allait devoir revoir ses préjugés, il n'était pas mieux que les serpentards, s'il passait par-dessus une amitié à cause de l'apparence et d'une première impression. Il se secoua et reporta une attention plus attentive sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Il était tellement concentré que son coeur faillit s'arrêter lorsque l'ombre du professeur s'arrêta sur lui. Il leva la tête et cligna des yeux. Dante le regardait avec un sourcil levé, il regarda le titre écrit en haut de la page que lisait Ron.   
  
"Pas mal ! Je me demandais lequel d'entre vous allait finalement comprendre l'astuce... Félicitations, jeune homme !  
- Euh ! Merci...!  
- Continuez votre travail, vous avancerez à partir de maintenant..."   
  
Ron passa une main moite sur son front en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait rien. Lorsque ses partenaires revinrent s'asseoir, il leur raconta cette étrangeté. Hermione n'aimait pas que l'on se joue de son intelligence, même si elle appréciait quelques exercices. Elle chassa de la main le coup que venait de leur donner leur professeur de défense et ouvrit son livre. Elle y repenserait un autre jour.   
  
Ils étaient le lundi 1er octobre, le cours de défense était théorique ce matin. Personne ne s'en formalisait, ils s'avançaient tous dans leurs travaux et ne faisaient pas perdre de point à leur maison pour s'être indigner de tels ou tels commentaires de leur professeur. C'était leur deuxième cours avec lui et plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école le détestaient, à demi. Ils respectaient sa sévérité à l'encontre de tous, mais tous trouvaient qu'il allait un peu loin avec son cours sur la discrimination sorcière. Pourtant, personne n'allait lui dire quoique ce soit, déjà que Blaise s'était fait humilié, vendredi dernier. Personne allait tenter de faire comme lui. Il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, ce matin. Draco, Pansy et Isis travaillaient à plusieurs tables du nouvau trio gryffondor. Ils semblaient s'être avancés, beaucoup plus qu'eux. Ce qui était en train de donner un ulcère à Ron qui mangeait son frein et attendait la fin de la classe pour exploser dans la salle commune des gryffondors.   
  
Neville qui avait finalement trouvé quelque chose d'intéresant sur les balverines écrivait à toute allure. Il se foutait de son écriture brouillon. Il allait pouvoir retranscrire et réfléchir une fois hors de la bibliothèque. Il leva les yeux de son travail et tomba sur Vicomte qui le regardait en plissant des yeux. Le jeune blond avala difficilement sa salive et tourna les yeux sur ce qu'il écrivait. Il lâcha un innocent juron en voyant l'énorme tâche qu'il venait de faire sur son parchemin et sur ses mains. Il sortit un mouchoire de son sac et se mit à s'essuyer les mains.   
  
"_Abstergus_ ! dit Hermione, baguette tendue vers les mains de Neville.  
- ...Oh ! Merci ! fit le garçon en regardant ses mains propres.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron.  
- C'est le professeur. Il me regardait bizarrement.  
- Il regarde tout le monde bizarrement, avança Hermione.  
- Mouais ! Après ce que m'a écrit ma grand-mère, je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Ron, curieux.  
- Un peu une évidence, qu'il était dangereux. Sa famille, le côté de sa mère, possède une longue lignée de puissants sorciers. Il y a deux membres vivants de cette famille, Breanna et Brian Dunham.  
- Oh, c'était pas son deuxième prénom ? J'me disais, aussi, fit Ron. Mais, et après ?  
- Sa famille vampire est encore en vie -entre guillemets, bien sûr- et n'a jamais été régularisée. Personne ne les trouve et ce n'est pas eux qui iront devant un Régulateur de leur propre chef. Ils descendent d'une noblesse aussi snob que Draco.  
- Comment elle a su tout ça ? demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise.  
- Elle l'a déjà vu quand elle était plus jeune, vers les années 20.  
- Whoa ! Je n'ai jamais pensé quel âge il pouvait avoir, il est plus vieux que je ne le pensais, dit Ron. Comment elle a pu le connaître ?  
- Elle était allée le voir en spectacle dans une pièce de théâtre moldu avec un ami de l'époque.  
- Wow ! C'était un acteur ? Mmm ! 'Faut dire que le directeur nous l'avait dit vendredi. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il te jette souvent des coups d'oeil, à cause de ta grand-mère ? lui posa Hermione.  
- Vous avez remarqué aussi ? J'croyais divaguer, dit Neville en devenant pâle.  
- Tout le monde l'a remarqué, mon vieux. J'me demandais ce que tu lui avais fait, maintenant je comprends. Il doit reconnaître le peu de trait que tu as de ta grand-mère. Ce qui est bizarre et habile de sa part, dit Ron. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'a si bien connu que ça ?  
- Il l'a courtisée un moment avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle était déjà promise à quelqu'un. À cette époque, elle ne savait pas que c'était un vampire, mais son père avait fait des recherches. Ma famille fait partie de la noblesse, une très ancienne, nous ne revendiquons rien du tout. Elle regardait de très haut les artistes, les aristocrates et les moldus. Alors, arrière-grand-père Algernon de Rondha a voulu savoir qui essayait de courtiser son unique fille.  
- Ouais, c'est bizarre le monde, hein. Une chance qu'il ne t'a pas fait perdre des points parce que tu existais.  
- Voyons, Ron ! Il ne faut pas aller trop loin non plus.  
- J'te l'dis, ce type est bizarre et il fait peur. Je suis sûr qu'on est en retard dans le programme avec son cours inutile sur la discrimination.  
- Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je te ferai remarquer que je subis des attaques racistes des serpentards, juste parce que mes parents sont moldus. Imagine comment cela doit être dur pour ces êtres magiques, hein. Nous avons tous été attaqués parce que nous sommes différents des autres. Moi, parce que je suis moldue.  
- Moi, parce que je suis... presque une cracmol.  
- Dis pas ça, Nev. Tu es super doué avec les plantes, même Malfoy ne pourrait pas faire pousser des brocolis, s'écria vivement Hermione.  
- J'ai le pouce vert et puis après. Cela ne m'aidera pas contre un mangemort, tandis qu'avec ton intelligence, Hermione, et ta bravour, Ron, vous pourriez tenir tête à n'importe qui.  
- S'il te plaît ! Tu as bien su nous tenir tête en première année, non ? grogna Ron. Je vois ce que tu veux dire Hermione, je me fais chier dessus par Malfoy et sa troupe parce que je ne suis pas plein aux as.  
- Exactement. Mais toi, ce n'est pas une fatalité. Moi, peu importe, je suis née de parents moldus. Les andragons auront du sang de dragons dans leurs veines, les loups-garous se changeront à chaque pleine lune, les vampires craindront le soleil... Ce sont des fatalités, puisqu'ils ne peuvent s'en débarrasser.  
- Pourquoi tu nous fais ce discours ?  
- Parce que tu as dit que le cours était inutile.  
- De quoi discutez-vous aussi vivement ? demanda Dante qui les avait entendu se disputer depuis l'entrée.  
- Nous évaluons l'importance de votre cours, monsieur, expliqua Hermione. Nous sommes tombés d'accord que votre cours sur la discrimination éveillerait notre esprit à l'injustice espèciste de notre monde. Même si j'en avais déjà idée avec l'holocoste et la traite des noirs...  
- La quoi ? fit Ron.  
- Intéressant, vraiment. Vous pouvez continuer votre travail, je vous prie.  
- Oui, m'sieur."   
  
Hermione regarda avec une mine ennuyée son meilleur ami. C'était invraisemblable que le monde de la magie vivait en borne du monde moldu de la sorte. _"Comment se fait-il que ce monde en sache si peu du mien ? La traite des noirs, c'était pas transparent, me semble ?"_ pensa-t-elle légèrement contrariée. Elle gonfla des joues en réfléchissant. Elle repensait à son projet de deuxième année, S.A.L.E. : Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison. _"Okay, j'aurais pu trouver un autre nom,"_ pensa-t-elle avec humour. Elle n'oubliait pas son projet, elle avait même décidé de le modifier quelque peu, il lui fallait trouver un autre nom. Elle se donnait son entière cinquième année pour y penser. Peut-être que Harry, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son corps, pourrait lui donner un coup de main. Il avait vécu dans un monde remplie d'injustice. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait avoir la permionssion du directeur pour voir Harry. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à lui ces derniers jours. Elle en fit part à ses deux amis. À leur regard gêné, ils n'avaient pas pensé à lui trop souvent, non plus. Seulement au moment d'aller au lit et qu'ils devaient voir celui du noiraud vide. À ce moment, leur coeur se contractait de peur. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient maintenant, ce fut que Draco connaisse réellement Lulou, qu'elle fusse assez gentille pour donner l'antidote aux adultes.   
  
Amielle était assise et se rongeait les ongles. Elle croyait avoir perdu cette vieille habitude, on dirait que non. Elle était nerveuse, très nerveuse. Ils étaient assis autour de la grande table, elle les avait tous appelés pour une réunion en catastrophe. Seule Lulou était debout. C'était elle qui avait fait descendre tous ses chefs, ses subordonnés, ses dirigeants à la grande salle de réunion, tous ceux qui savaient pour son changement, ceux qui étaient à la tête de son armée, une centaine en tout. Plusieurs avaient traversé les portes énervés, d'autres avaient été tirés de leur sommeil et dodelinaient de la tête. Certains devaient aller se coucher et se trouvaient en pyjamas, à moitié nus à la table. Ils étaient tous énervés. Ils regardaient tous Lulou tourner autour de la table sans rien leur dire. Amielle frappa doucement l'épaule de Guy Tremblay, chef d'une armée souterraine dans le nord du Québec, qui dormait la bouche ouverte. Il se réveilla en sursaut, regarda autour de lui affolé, pour se calmer et remercier la femme. Il fit craquer son cou et se redressa.   
  
Vulcan avait envie de hurler, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient tous assis à attendre que leur haut-chef leur adresse la parole. Elle n'avait expliqué à personne pourquoi ils étaient tous ici. Comme ils lui devaient allégeance, ils étaient tous venus et personne n'osait émettre d'objections. Ils ne faisaient que la regarder marcher autour d'eux et marmonner à elle-même, en se tirant des mèches de cheveux. S'il y en avait parmi eux qui croyait vraiment qu'elle avait toute sa tête, ils venaient de perdre leurs dernières illusions. Cela ne la diminuait pas à leurs yeux pour autant, ce qui, l'homme costaud en convenait, était très étrange. C'était pas comme ça que Hitler avait rallié ses troupes nazis ? _"Vive la confiace, si je commence à la comparer à Hitler..."_ se dit-il avec horreur. Il se secoua et continua d'attendre après Lulou.   
  
_"Bon... Doit penser à un plan B... J'en ai aucun ! Dominic, t'es en retard, mon salaud...! J'devrais peut-être l'éliminer... J'ai pas besoin de ce vieux _schnock_ pas foutu de comprendre mes raisons... Satané troll ! Oh, merde ! Arman... Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Des expl... Okay ! Je sais que... Plus de trois cents ans pour ça ! Tant que son oncle tient sa part du marché tout ira bien pour ceux que je laisserai en arrière... J'peux lui faire confiance, c'est ce qu'a dit Dodo !"_ Les pensées de Lulou étaient mélangées et discontinues. Elle attendait l'arrivée de Dominic qui se faisait attendre. D'habitude, il ne venait pas à ce genre de réunion, mais celle-ci était différente, c'était à propos de Remus et de ses amis qui traînaient dans une salle de classe depuis hier soir. Elle plissa des yeux, elle essayait de donner un sens à ses réflexions. Elle secoua la tête, la paranoïa lui montait à la gorge et au coeur. Elle s'attendait à ce que les portes s'ouvrent sur des aurores. _"Commence pas ma belle ! C'est... pas... Pffiou ! Respire, maintenant... Ressaisis-toi... **maintenant** !"_   
  
"Alors ! Je vous ai tous réuni, ici, pour une seule raison. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous fichez avec le Refuge d'Arizona ?  
- Comment ça ? demanda Darleen Brendis. Tu m'as fait venir de Melbourne...  
- Hein ?  
- Australie, triple buse ! Tu m'as fait venir d'Australie, pour discuter des problèmes d'ici ?  
- Darleen, silence ! Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il va y avoir de grands changements.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vulcan.  
- À vous de me le dire ! Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai visionné les cassettes et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait, quand, avec qui, où et comment ?  
- Euh ! Moins de choix d'options, s'il te plaît ? s'écria Billie Fenris.  
- J'éclaircis, alors. Je vous avais dit aucun contact pour Remus avec ses copains. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, vous amenez ses copains à lui ? C'est quoi votre problème ? hurla-t-elle, les faisant sursauter. Des tiques aux oreilles ? Vous voyez pas que vous mettez tout en branle pour ma perte !  
- De quoi tu parles ! grogna Luis. Ils ont cru que ce serait un bon coup pour toi. Ils ont pensé que cela ajouterait à ton jeu de cartes.  
- ...Oh ! J'y avais pas pensé... J'étais... Mon rêve... N...Non, cau... cauchemar...  
- Lulou, si tu as bien écouté les bandes vidéos, tu aurais compris que tu avais une autre délicieuse proie, commença Bleidd Louvel.  
- De... de quoi tu parles ?  
- Voldemort.  
- Comment ?  
- Oui, Harry Potter avait fait l'échange avec nulle autre que Voldemort lui-même, dit Lauryn.  
- P... Pardon ? Oh ! Ooooohhhh ! Ho ! Ho ! Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire ! Les gars, je vous embrasserais tout à l'heure. Merci, beaucoup !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Amielle.  
- Puisque j'ai raccourci ma rencontre avec les andragons, nous allons raccourcir le temps donné à Remus. Et j'utiliserai le cadeau que vous m'avez offerte... Okay, les gars, vous pouvez retourner à vos bases, désolée d'avoir réveillés certains d'entre vous.  
- Mouais... À plus, les gars," fit Randiana Weylyn, cheftaine d'une base dans le coeur d'une montagne du Pérou, en se levant et sortant de la salle avec les autres.   
  
Lulou les regarda partir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer. C'était comme si elle leur disait adieu. Elle pensa à Luchaviel Malfoy qu'elle avait rencontré, il y a deux semaines. Elle s'assit à la table et se mit à revoir ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours. Elle battait silencieusement ses cartes et esayait de voir si elle pourrait déjouer le destin. _"L'avenir est gravé dans la pierre. Le seul moyen de le changer est de la brisée..."_ Elle détestait lorsque Dominic tombait dans le mélodrame, mais il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé une fois. Ce qui ne la mettait pas de bonne humeur pour autant.   
  
Arman lui avait raconté, avant qu'elle ne l'envoie voir Remus et Dominic, comment le nouveau venu avait réussi à se transformer sans problème. Elle avait pâli, mais s'était ressaisie. Elle avait souri et lui avait dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour le loup qui ne souffrirait plus lors des pleines lunes. Après le départ de ses hommes de main, de part le monde, elle se tourna vers ses acolytes d'Arizona et leur demanda le récit complet sur leur découverte de Voldemort et d'Harry Potter aussi proche de Remus. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Dominic et Arman qui souriaient d'un air contrit. Ils étaient restés à bavarder avec Remus, ses neveux et sa nièce, ils avaient complètement oublié la réunion. Il y avait aussi Dominic qui ne voulait rien avoir avec ce genre de réunion, il ne s'était pas forcé à lui rappeler l'heure. Il n'en faisait jamais parti. Lulou lui demandait pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester à l'écart : _"Pour en savoir le moins possible, je suis faible, ma belle. N'importe qui pourrait me soutirer des informations. Tant que je n'aurais pas recouvert la vue, moins j'en saurais, mieux tu iras,"_ lui avait-il dit. Elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était un avertissement, elle se demandait encore à quoi. Elle secoua la tête et l'aida à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, comme à leur habitude.   
  
Vulcan continua son récit d'un ton monocorde. Elle fronça des sourcils. Et commença à trembler à la mention de Philipe.   
  
"Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ce fichu espion se nomme Balthazar ou Gauvain. On en sait rien, dit Érick.  
- Balthazar ? M... À quoi joue-t-il ?  
- Peut-être que l'un des deux est son vrai nom. C'est un espion, dit Amielle, en haussant des épaules.  
- Hum ! Vous dîtes que Harry s'est bien fourré avec ma formule ?  
- Ouais ! On lui a posé des questions et il a répondu en échange de l'antidote.  
- Vulcan, ce n'est pas bien de mentir.  
- Regarde-moi qui parle ! marmonna-t-il.  
- Pff ! Quelle partie a-t-il mal faite ?  
- Il n'avait pas le sang de la victime, Voldemort, commença Arman.  
- Voldemort était en Australie lorsqu'il a performé le sort...  
- Impossible ! dit Lulou, bougeant des épaules. L'un d'eux serait mort. Je l'ai déjà essayé, il y près de ss... très longtemps. La personne-cobaye que j'ai payé pour performer le sort est morte et sa victime avec. C'est trop loin. Il faut être le plus proche possible, sinon cela fait mal en chien. Je le sais, lorsque je pris ce corps, il y a presque 13 ans. Je me retrouvais dans la forête interdite d'Hogwarts et la petite était dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. Cela a fait horriblement mal, mais je suis restée assez vigilente pour m'enfuir d'Hogwarts par la forêt et trasnplaner.  
- Le menteur, il ne voulait pas donner sa cachette de peur que l'on y aille, dit Serena sombrement.  
- Nous le découvrirons tantôt. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Il était trop pressé, il n'a pas attendu six jours et sept nuits.  
- Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il a bien prononcé les paroles, je n'ai pas pris le créole pour rien...  
- Il l'a bien fait, dit Vulcan. Il y a quelque chose en plus.  
- Quoi ?  
- Voldemort n'a plus aucun pouvoir et Harry possède toujours les pouvoirs du dernier.  
- Étrange ! Ce n'est pas un effet secondaire de mon sort. Dominic, tu dis qu'il y a un lien qui s'est formé entre le gamin et le monstre ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu crois que la volonté seule de Harry Potter aurait réduit à néant les pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Et que cela ait fonctionné à cause de ce lien ?  
- Très bonnes déductions ! Je n'en sais rien, par contre. Lorsque je les ai "regardés" par les moniteurs de surveillance, j'ai pu voir des auras semblables les entourant et se touchant, peu importe la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient l'un de l'autre. Il y a un très fort lien qui les unit, Lulou, beaucoup plus ténu et visible que celui qui t'unit à Érick. Ce n'est pas ta potion.  
- Si tu as raison, ce gamin aurait une grande puissance.  
- Cela se pourrait, acquiesça l'aveugle. Mais il ne les a pas encore acquis et développé. Ce n'est que du potentiel...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lauryn.  
- Je me prépare à revoir mon ancien amant et voir s'il préfère ce corps au vieux.  
- Je crois vraiment que tu te trouves drôle, Lulou.  
- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas hilare, Ricky ?  
- Si tu nous avais parlé de ce type, peut-être que j'aurais pu me méfier lorsque Élizabeth m'apporta son curriculum vitae.  
- Oui, mais si tu lui avais jeté un coup d'oeil, il aurait eu la puce à l'oreille, trop vite."   
  
Lulou se leva. Elle demanda à Arman d'aller chercher Remus, rendez-vous dans trente minutes dans la salle de classe. Elle envoya Amielle et Serena chercher les trois enfants de Romulus. Dominic, Ronan, Érick et Vulcan venait avec elle. Elle renvoya Luis, Billie, Manoela, Bleidd, Lauryn et Mulan vaquer à leurs affaires. Ce Refuge ne tenait pas debout tout seul.   
  
Il était dix-hui heures, en Arizona, et l'heure de vérité arrivait. Si jamais tout tournait mal pour la jeune femme dans le corps d'un homme, le glas sonnerait à minuit. _"Tout est écrit sur de la pierre, elle s'effrite lorsque l'homme essaie d'aller à l'encontre de son destin..."_   
  
Sirius était ankylosé. Ils avaient dû faire avec les moyens du bord pour s'endormir, car personne n'avait de baguette pour transformer les meubles de bois en lits et en draps. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte sur sa chaise. Severus avait collé trois pupitres ensemble et s'était allongé. Charlie s'était couché à même le plancher, ce n'était pas sa première fois. Peter et Balthazar s'était endormi sur leurs chaises, aussi. Harry, avec son tout petit corps, s'était élevé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui montrait une rue bondée et s'était couché. Voldemort avait fait de même, mais sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc. Personne de l'extérieur pouvait les voir, mais eux si.   
  
Donc, tout ce beau monde était mal en point et avait des torticolis et des muscles durcis. Hier, ils avaient été certains que Lulou était revenue pour leur révéler, enfin, ce qu'elle allait faire d'eux, mais elle leur avait posé des questions sur l'échange de corps de Harry et Voldemort. Harry lui avait tout raconté en échange de l'antidote, mais on l'avait bien eu. Il leur a expliqué pourquoi le corps de Voldemort avait dix ans et ils s'étaient moqués de lui et de son inaptitude en potion. Severus leur avait sifflé de le laisser tranquille et leur avait dit que Harry n'était pas si nul durant ses cours. Des erreurs pouvaient arrivés à n'importe qui. Harry avait voulu le remercier après leur départ, mais il s'était arrêté devant le regard que son professeur de potion lui avait lancé.   
  
Sirius et Balthazar commençait à trouver cela lassant d'attendre de la sorte. Encore une journée avant que Lulou ne daigne leur adresser le kidnapping de Remus et l'antidote de Harry et Voldemort. Ce qui ne les enchantait guère. Balthazar s'était promis qu'au prochain loup qui entrait, il l'attaquerait baguette ou pas, loup-garou ou pas, bras en compote ou pas.   
  
Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer cinq personnes : trois enfants, Amielle et Serena. Charlie se redressa et s'assit sur une chaise. Balthazar oublia son plan, elles étaient deux et avaient des enfants avec eux. Il n'allait pas risquer de les blesser, ou de se faire attaquer par eux s'ils étaient loups aussi. Tout le monde fronça des sourcils inquisiteurs, ils se demandaient tous qui ils étaient. Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, les trois adolescents avaient un air familié. Tout était dans leur regard triste, malgré leurs lèvres souriantes.   
  
"Assoyez-vous, là, les enfants.  
- Oui, Amielle, fit la petite fille en se jetant à côté de Severus qui haussa un sourcil.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Balthazar, en regardant les garçons s'asseoir derrière leur soeur.  
- Plus tard, Lulou s'en vient," dit Serena, en sortant une lime à ongle.   
  
Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Engel. Elle lui sourit, comme à un gosse, et commença à jaser :   
  
"Salut ! Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Harry Potter.  
- Le Harry Potter, dit Joaquin. Je le croyais plus vieux.  
- Je le suis, j'ai eu un accident de potion. C'est bizarre, même ici, on me connaît ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Mais on a fait un séjour en Angleterre comme voyage d'études avec les andragons du Refuge de la Colombie-Britannique où nous étions, expliqua l'aîné.  
- Refuge ? demanda Sirius.  
- Oui, pour les créatures magiques opprimées et sans issues. Ici, c'est celui des loups-garous. Il y en a pour les andragons, les vampires et il y en a des mixtes, aussi, dit Engel.  
- Ceux que l'on retrouve rarement dans la nature et au milieu des sorciers et des moldus, continua son grand frère.  
- J'en savais rien, fit Charlie.  
- Vous venez d'où ? demanda Engel.  
- D'Angleterre, dit Severus.  
- Et je travaille en Roumanie et, parfois, en Hongrie.  
- Oh ! Il n'y en a pas là-bas, c'est trop proche de l'Asie et de l'Europe de l'est qui se permettent de chasser les andragons, les loups-garous et toutes autres créatures sans défense comme un sport, fit sombrement le noiraud aux yeux dorés.  
- Sans défense, mais tu fabules, mon pauvre, dit Voldemort, sèchement.  
- Non, certains sont sans défense, c'est d'eux que s'occupe un Refuge.  
- Vous êtes quoi, vous ? Loups-garous ?  
- Non, c'est notre oncle qui l'est. Nous sommes des rescapés d'un massacre, d'il y a sept ans, dit Joaquin.  
- Ton jumeau est muet ? demanda Sirius qui se demandait pourquoi il restait silencieux.  
- Non... Le psy dit que c'est un blocage émontionnel. Il a été très touché par ce qui est arrivé à nos parents et à notre plus jeune frère," soupira l'aîné.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, empêchant le garçon d'élaborer sur la fatalité des Lupin. Vulcan, Dominic, Ronan, Érick et Lulou passèrent le pas de la porte. Érick alla s'appuyer sur le bureau du professeur et les regarda avec une grimace sur le visage. Lulou alla conduire Dominic à un pupitre au centre de la salle. Vulcan s'accotta à côté de la porte et Ronan se posta en face de la fenêtre.   
  
Balthazar trouva insultant que Lulou l'ignore de la sorte. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir les enfants sourirent au grand chinois qui devait être Érick Wa Ming, si Severus, Charlie, Sirius et Peter avaient dit vrai. Le grand homme leur sourit et se tourna finalement, après un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Dominic, vers les prisonniers. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Balthazar qui se renfrogna, suspicieux. Tous les autres suivirent le regard de l'asiatique et se mirent à cogiter. Ils étaient fatigués et mal en point, mais, malgré tout, ils essayaient de suivre les échanges entre Serena, qui était assise au bureau du maître, et Amielle qui avait tiré une chaise d'un pupitre et l'avait placée à côté de son amie. Elles parlaient tout bas. Cela n'avait aucun rapport à ce qui allait se dérouler. Elle discutait des matchs d'hier, de la victoire d'Érick qui avait toujours des bleus sur son corps et des coups de griffes. Il restait quand même debout. Il se tourna vers les deux commères et les pria de se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de vanter ses mérites.   
  
"Tes mérites ? Pff ! Vieux, tu pourrais pas me prendre, fit Amielle.  
- Serait-ce un défi, ma belle ?  
- Silence, tous les deux, fit Lulou.  
- Pff !  
- Mouais !"   
  
Les sept prisonniers surent qui était le chef à ce moment précis. Ils se tinrent prêts à toutes questions et toutes attaques. Le grand asiatique regardait toujours Balthazar qui s'irrita finalement :   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Une photo dédicacée ?  
- T'es une vedette, peut-être, dit Érick.  
- Shhhhu ! Mon vieux, te fais pas d'bile, dit d'une voix grave Lulou en se tournant un peu vers Érick. Tu n'as pas changé, Philipe, toujours aussi fougeux, mais à l'esprit vif. Là, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es un espion. Je ne te demanderai pas pour qui tu travailles, ce serait une perte de temps. Je veux juste savoir si tu aimes ce corps ?  
- Pardon ! s'écria Balthazar courroucé.  
- _C'est ça leur chef, un type qui courtise l'autre pédale !_ pensa abasourdi Voldemort.  
- Oui. Tu m'as laissée en plan parce que je n'avais pas le bon sexe. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Bradley n'avait pas compris pourquoi tu avais disparu et pourquoi j'étais énervée, en colère, en larmes et hystérique. Philipe Noiret, qui es-tu, en réalité ? Est-ce que toutes ces années que l'on a passées ensemble n'étaient que pour une mission comme on le voit dans les films de James Bond ?  
- Mon dieu...! pâlit Gauvain... Lulou !  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Severus, Charlie et Sirius.  
- Oh, seigneur ! gémit Peter.  
- ...Ahh ! béguaya Harry, sans voix.  
- On vous l'avait dit qu'elle était en voyage d'affaires, dit Vulcan, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Je suis revenue un peu plus tôt que prévue, veuillez me pardonner si mes amis vous ont mal servis et mal indiqués l'heure de mon retour, ricana sans humour Lulou, elle avait un tic à la commissure droite de ses lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lulou ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...  
- T'enfles pas la tête, chéri, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, les yeux sombres par la colère. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai changé de corps. Mais pour contourner le destin.  
- Tu ne peux pas, chérie, fit Dominic pour la première fois. Tout est écrit sur de la pierre...  
- Ouais, ouais, Dom ! Tu peux te taire, je ne te parlais pas. Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait reconnaissance...  
- Pas vraiment, chou ! dit Serena, sans lever ses yeux de ses ongles. Les trois mômes ne se sont pas présentés à ces messieurs.  
- Vraiment ? Mais il faut y remédier, allez les enfants, intima Vulcan en allant prendre une chaise à un bureau vide.  
- Euh ! fit Joaquin mal à l'aise. Je m'appelle Joaquin, voici, Joann et ma soeur Engel Lucé.  
- Salut ! fit distraitement Harry.  
- Tu n'as pas fini, chéri, fit Lulou, en se redressant et s'assoyant sur le pupitre de Dominic.  
- ...Lupin.  
- ...!"   
  
Severus tomba littéralement en bas de sa chaise. Sirius ne put se retenir sur son siège, non plus. Peter s'étouffa avec sa salive et se plia en deux en toussant. Voldemort regardait la fenêtre pour voir s'il ne pourrait pas la briser de son corps pour s'enfuir. Harry était devenu pâle et fixait du regard les trois adolescents. Charlie était parti, son regard s'était vidé. Balthazar regarda le plafond et se massa le front de sa main valide. Une migraine se pointait. Il allait peut-être demander sa démission à Ingrid qui allait la lui refuser, c'était certain. C'était sa première mission qui empiétait partout et ailleurs dans sa vie privée et son enquête personnelle. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Il allait devoir suivre la vague. S'il n'avait pas été bête et avait gardé son cellulaire sur lui, aussi.   
  
Le rire enjoué de Lulou les ramena à la salle de classe. Sirius grogna en se rasseyant et secoua la tête. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Remus ne pouvait pas avoir eu des enfants et ne pas le lui en avoir parlé. Severus était éreinté et avait froid aux os. Encore un autre qui avait eu plus de chance que lui, les dieux se moquaient de lui. Dire qu'il avait réellemet eu l'intention de discuter sérieusement avec Remus. Il n'avait pas cliqué sur le jeune homme de quinze pour rien, il allait le lui avouer, mais là... Plus maintenant, le sort s'acharnait sur lui et la mémoire de Hlynn et de Destiny.   
  
"Faîtes pas cette tête, ce ne sont pas les enfants de Remus, mais de son frère Romulus.  
- ...J'me disais, aussi, que pour se nommer ainsi, il devait y avoir un jumeau caché quelque part, dit Gauvain. Pourtant, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce "mythique" frère.  
- Remus est né en France, dit Dominic doucement.  
- C'est pas vrai ! soupira Harry. Putain ! Que nous voulez-vous à la fin ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas m'aider, et c'est assez chiant de votre part, d'ailleurs, alors que nous voulez-vous ?  
- Je ne veux rien de vous, mais tout de... Ils s'en viennent. Préparons la surprise ! s'écria Lulou en sautant sur ses pieds.  
- Comment ? Tu veux qu'on les recouvre d'un drap, marmonna Amielle dérisoirement.  
- Non, t'es pas drôle !  
- Chérie, tu ne me paies pas pour être drôle, dit Amielle en lui tirant la langue.  
- C'est vrai, j'te paies pour sauter mes employés et invités.  
- J'me disais aussi qu'elle servait à quelque chose."   
  
Dominic, Serena, Ronan, Lulou, Joaquin, Joan et Engel éclatèrent de rire à la blague de Vulcan. Surtout qu'il était resté sérieux en la disant. Amielle ne fit que lui offrir son majeur.   
  
Pour une dernière fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arman, suivit de Remus qui s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Il regardait les personnes qu'il croyait en Angleterre. Ils avaient dû le suivre : _"Mais étaient-ils obligés d'amener Harry et Voldemort ? Je sais que Lulou veut la peau de ce salaud, comment je... _Vous tirerez l'as de coeur, le huit de carreau et le deux de trèfle. Pensez à votre meute surtout, car ma dragonne ne l'oubliera pas, compris ?_ Dominic... Je ne vois, vraiment pas... Oh ! Le huit de carreau se sont eux, mes amis : Sirius, Severus, Charlie, Harry, Balthazar, euh... Joann, Joaquin et Engel. Qui est l'as de coeur ? Serait-ce... moi ? Mais le deux de trèfle ?"_ Il sursauta lorsque Arman lui prit le bras et lui montra un siège. Tout le monde était finalement assis. Le jeune homme avait placé son siège au bureau, de l'autre côté se trouvait Lulou. À la place du professeur, étaient Amielle et Serena. Ronan s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Vulcan avait accotté sa chaise sur la porte. Arman était avec les enfants. Remus le regarda et tourna ses yeux vers Dominic. _"Le deux de trèfle : Dominic et Arman, membres de ma meute grandissante. Le sait-elle ?"_ se demanda Remus qui n'entendait pas son meilleur ami l'appelé. Il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.   
  
"Remus !  
- Oh ! Oui, Sirius ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils amené dans ce... Refuge ?  
- Refuge ? _The Refugees_...  
- Euh !... fit Lulou en regardant ses acolytes.  
- Tu veux le cd des Fugees ? demanda Arman. J'te le prêterai après si tu veux.  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait de l'état mental de Remus.  
- Un groupe américain, il font du hip hop, rap... Le groupe est composé de Wyclef Jean, Pras Michel et Lauryn Hill. Ce n'est pas vraiment _Refugees_, mais _Fugees_, ils disent réfugiés pour rappelés leurs racines haïtiennes.  
- Lauryn ?"   
  
Remus ferma les yeux et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il grogna dans le fond de sa gorge apeurant ses amis et compagnons par la même occasion. Dominic ne disait rien, tout suivait son court. Il se tourna vers Lulou qui perdait de plus en plus de couleur. Elle allait vouloir recherché Lauryn tout à l'heure.   
  
"Remus, je rebats mes cartes, dit-elle rapidement.  
- J'avais encore une journée, souffla-t-il tout bas, les yeux fermés.  
- Mon oncle !  
- Oui, Engel, fit précipitemment Remus en se tournant vers elle.  
- N'aie pas peur, tout ira bien. Papa veille sur toi, comme il croyait que tu veillais sur lui.  
- ...  
- ...Merci, chérie.  
- Je sais que vous aviez une journée de plus, reprit Lulou, fronçant des sourcils et tapant du pieds répétitivement. Je suis revenue plus tôt à cause d'un cauchemar. Et la venue de Voldemort et Philipe/Balthazar/Gauvain a avancé ton heure. Quel est ton putain de nom, chou ?  
- Balthazar ? fit Remus en se tournant vers le barman du club, en mettant la pièce du puzzle à sa place.  
- Gauvain, Lulou. Et le tien, quel est-il ?  
- ...Tu me prends, chéri. Tu viens de me prendre. Je t'applaudis, j'me demande comment tu savais que c'était pas mon nom... Lulou Groulx est le véritable nom du corps d'Érick. Moi, c'est Ayoka Fenyang, chérie, Ayoka, fit rêveusement Lulou... As de pique, l'antidote de cher Harry et Voldemort. Trois de trèfle, les enfants fascinés par le monde lupin. Sept de carreau, tes amis qui pourraient nourrir les enfants du Refuge. Alors, montre-moi ton jeu."   
  
Remus paniquait. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles étaient dilatés au maximum et il tremblait. Il voulait à tout prix l'antidote pour Harry et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amis et de sa famille. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir qui sortit du plus profond de son être : l'as de coeur... Il sentit toute sa personne se réchauffer. Comme au temps des longues nuits de tempêtes, d'éclairs et de tonnerres qu'il passait dans le lit de Romulus qui le serrait fort et disait que rien ne lui arriverait, qu'il le protégerait. Une larme perla à son oeil et Lulou cligna les siens, elle était perplexe...   
  
**"Remus, je ne sais tellement pas quoi écrire dans ce bouqin. C'est pas comme si je te parlais de vive voix... Pourtant, le petit Patrick Bleeker dit que cela serait exutoire que je me sentirais mieux. Une tentative de plus ne me fera pas de mal, hein. Et si tu es lu, tu n'es pas mort, pas vrai. Personne ne pourrait t'oublier après que j'aurai fini avec ces centaines de pages. Si je dois remplir des cartons de calepins noirs de ton nom, je le ferai. On commence, tu veux bien ? J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, petit frère. Alors tiens toi bien.   
  
Quand on m'annonça ta mort, j'ai été dévasté. Je suppose que je traitai nos parents trop durement, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Dommage, maintenant, ils sont morts et je ne pourrais jamais leur demander pardon. Je commence ce carnet par ceci. Pardonne-moi, Remus ! Oh ! Pardonne-moi, de ne pas avoir su te protéger. De t'avoir mené dans cette aventure idiote. D'avoir été un gosse sans conscience. D'avoir eu cette idée ridicule. J'ai perdu tous mes amis d'enfance, mais le plus dur fut de te perdre, toi. J'ai demandé aux dieux pourquoi Ils ne m'avaient pas pris aussi, je t'aurais suivi sans aucune résistance. J'ai essayé. À plusieurs reprises, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un m'empêchait de partir. Des fois, je me demandais si c'était pas toi qui ne voulait pas me voir trop tôt à tes côtés. Comme si tu m'envoyais un message : de finir ma vie, d'aimer ma nouvelle famille pleinement, d'en bâtir une à moi. J'ai surtout traduit ce sentiment à mon bon vouloir : tu voulais que je finisse ma vie et empêcher que le monde oublie Remus Joann Lupin. Pourtant, c'était dur. Je sais, je suis lâche. De nous deux, tu étais le plus courageux. Je n'ai pas supporté ton abscence. Je te demande pardon, mon frère, mon autre moitié, mon âme-soeur...   
  
C'est vraiment embêtant. Je suis en train de tâcher les pages de mes larmes. Je n'ai pas ma baguette pour nettoyer les pages. Depuis cette nuit horrible, je me suis coupé du monde de la magie. Je ne voulais plus -et je continue à ne pas le vouloir- user de magie. Je ne voulais même pas penser magie. Je ne voulais rien à voir avec le monde de la magie et les sorciers. À une époque de ma vie, j'avais rencontré _la_ femme, je ne voulais pas sortir et profiter de ce que la ville moldue avait à m'offrir. J'avais peur de tomber face à face avec un sorcier, un chien... Anora a su me cajoler, elle fut la seule qui réussi à me faire sortir de la maison. Je l'accompagnais au cinéma, c'était amusant jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose des questions. Car à chaque fois que je voyais un loup-garou au grand écran, ou même le petit, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sortir de la salle pour aller aux toilettes éclater en sanglots après avoir régurgiter tout ce que j'avais pu mettre dans mon estomac. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Je te demande encore pardon. Pardon pour avoir renié mes origines sorcières par pure haine. Pardon pour ne pas être resté moi-même. Peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves, j'espère réellement que tu ne changeras pas. J'espère à ma mort pouvoir retrouver mon miroir qui avait tant de bonté dans les yeux et qui souriait tout le temps. 'Faut dire que tu avais de quoi sourire, avec moi dans les parages, hein petit frère(place un rire là, frangin)...   
  
Ici, je vais te parler de la prunelle de mes yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu les rencontres, les membres de ma famille, la mienne..."**   
  
Sans crier gare, Remus mit ses mains sur son visage et se mit à sangloter. Tout le monde fut pétrifié. Arman se leva rapidement et se jeta à genoux à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour de sa taille se foutant des regards des autres. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et le serra fort. Il se mordait les lèvres aux sang, en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Cela le faisait souffrir de voir à quel point l'homme qu'il aimait était tourmenté. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris la décision à sa place, un "non" catégorique. Comme cela il n'aurait pu se sentir responsable en quoi que ce soit. Dominic se leva péniblement, Lulou lui prit le bras et l'amena à côté de Remus, sans trop rechigner. Elle allait laisser un peu de temps au loup-garou pour se ressaisir. Dominic leva la main et la déposa sur le cou de son alpha. Il lui chantonna la berceuse à nouveau. Il savait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. L'as de coeur : c'était lui. Il ne devait pas se mentir. S'il acceptait l'offre de Lulou pour sauver sa famille, ses amis et Harry, il se perdrait, lui, à tout jamais. Dominic soupira mentalement, tout en continuant à chanter, il ne lui dirait pas qu'il y avait une autre alternative. Cette alternative faisait partie de sa dernière décision.   
  
Hermione, Ron et Neville était à leur table. C'était l'heure du dîner à Hogwarts. Avec une fausse mine ennuyée, Ron écoutait parler son amie de leur sujet de travail. Comme avait dit Dante au rouquin, ils avaient trouvés plus d'informations sur les balverines et elle était excitée, comme d'habitude. Plusieurs auteurs les comparaient aux loups-garous dans leurs ouvrages. Ils avaient réussi à trouver des livres sur le plancher permis de la bibliothèque et ils les avaient dans leurs dortoires. Ils pourraient continuer leur travail, cette soirée, après les cours. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'on les retrouvaient dans les forêts inaccessibles de l'Amazonie. Malgré tout leur poils, ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise dans l'humidité étouffante et la lourdeur atmosphérique du Poumon de la planète. Ils ne restaient qu'à trouver ce qu'ils mangeaient, comment ils se protégeaient des regards et qu'elles étaient les pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'ils pouvaient avoir. S'ils n'en possédaient pas, ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient plusieurs autres atouts les permettant de chasser.   
  
Pourtant, Neville avait de la misère à comprendre comment de telles créatures pouvaient être opprimées.   
  
"C'est pas par mauvaise foi, mais avec leur taille, leur énormes griffes et leurs morsures empoisonnées, je ne vois tout simplement pas ce qui pourrait leur faire peur.  
- Il y a peut-être une partie de leur corps que les sorciers utilisent pour de la magie. Comme pour la corne de rhinocéros.  
- Quoi ? firent les deux garçons.  
- Oui, chez les moldus, les braconiers tuent les rhinocéros pour leur prendre leur corne. Il paraît que ça fait de bons aphrodisiacs. Avant, je disais que c'était pures conneries, maintenant... J'sais plus trop.  
- J'savais pas, fit Ron en coupant sa côtelette de porc. On a quoi après ? Ces nouveaux horaires sont de vraies plaies.  
- Potion, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça va donner avec ce professeur. Elle a l'air...  
- Gentille ? fit Neville, en souriant en coin. Ça va faire différent, j'suis sûr qu'elle me manquera lorsque Snape reviendra.  
- Ouais, elle ne peut pas être pire que lui, ria Ron.  
- Dumbledore n'est pas là, une chance qu'il a laissé un mot à madame McGonagall. J'me demande ce qu'il est allé chercher au ministère ?  
- Il a peut-être plus d'informations sur Lupin. Tu te souviens de ce grand oiseau.  
- Balbuzard, Ron.  
- ...  
- Tu t'y connais en oiseau, aussi ? demanda Hermione.  
- Hum ! Un peu, j'ai trouvé un énorme bouqin sur les animaux les plus faciles à dresser par les sorciers pour le transport et autre services chez moi, rougit Neville.  
- Pas mal, t'as jamais pensé à être dresseur ? demanda Ron. Si tu es vraiment bon, tu pourrais te faire une petite fortune et ce serait amusant. Tu pourrais même entraîner ta propre armée pour combattre Voldemort, dit Ron, en se levant couteau droit devant lui. Allez ! Tuez-le, tuez-le !  
- Ron ! s'étouffa Hermione, en riant et tirant sur sa manche.  
- Ce serait drôle," ria Neville.   
  
Ils finirent de dîner. Ils allaient se lever quand deux imposants rapaces passèrent les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour voir devant qui ils atterriraient. Le premier tourna au-dessus de la place de Dumbledore, il émit un son rauque irrité et tourna vers la direction des gryffondors. Il atterrit devant Hermione et la regarda farouchement. Il était très mécontent de ne pas avoir trouvé Dumbledore. Hermione retira le message de la patte du serpentaire, communément appelé secrétaire, et le regarda s'envoler.   
  
L'autre oiseau se déposa devant Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était surpris, il n'attendait pas de lettre et cela ne ressemblait pas aux oiseaux de Lulou. L'animal, un condor immense, lui avait apporté un petit colis. Il le prit et l'oiseau ne perdit pas de temps et s'envola, aussi. Il se leva et partit avec ses amis et ses balourds. Hermione fit de même, elle sentait le regard curieux de son professeur de transfiguration. Une lettre pour le directeur qui retombait entre les mains d'une élève, aussi douée qu'elle soit, c'était louche. Neville se retourna une fois et attrapa le regard que jetait Vicomte à la jeune fille. Il eut froid dans le dos et la chaire de poule se forma sur ses bras.   
  
Une fois rendue dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Hermione lut la lettre à mi-voix, juste assez fort, pour que Ron et Neville puisse entendre :   
  
**"Monsieur Dumbledore, je serai bref. Je suis Bradley Thompson, un ami de Philipe Noiret qui m'avoua être Balthazar/Gauvain Raphaël Figg-Malfoy. Je vous écris pour vous dire que mon cher ami a disparu avec quatre de vos hommes, je crois : Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Severus Snape. Mon frère m'a dit avoir reconduis des enfants de Tom Black et Severus Snape, il n'est pas vraiment au courant pour le monde sorcier. Je vous le dis car je crois que vous seriez intéressé par ces enfants s'appelant Tom Black jr et Harry Snape(je présume encore que c'est Harry Potter et ce Voldemort). Balthazar m'a dit que s'il ne me contactait pas une fois par vingt-quatre heures, de vous envoyer un message sous mode urgence. Cela fait plus d'une journée. Je vous envoie ce mot pour que vous puissiez commencer votre enquête. Il faisait la sienne en Arizona, Phoenix, sur un club mixte de sorciers. Enquête qui aurait rapport avec des loups-garous renégats. L'adresse est écrit plus bas. Puissiez-vous le retrouver ou qu'il me contacte avant que je perde la tête d'inquiétude. Il disait son travail dangereux.   
  
Bradley Thompson"**   
  
Hermione regarda horrifiée ses deux amis. Balthazar qui devait enquêter sur Lulou était en danger. Sirius, Severus, Peter, Charlie, Harry et Voldemort, aussi. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Et pourquoi l'oiseau leur avait remit ce message ? Il aurait dû retomber entre les mains de McGonagall. Ils tombèrent tous trois d'accord sur l'action à prendre. Ils préparèrent leur sac pour leur cours de potion et courut vers le bureau de l'animagi. Ils devaient la mettre au courant de tout, pour qu'ils puissent aider les adultes. Les secrets, c'étaient fini.   
  
Draco avait envoyé les autres en avant de lui pour le cours de potion. Il allait les rejoindre bientôt. Il lisait la lettre que lui avait envoyé son oncle Luchaviel. Il s'inquiétait, c'était la première fois que son oncle écrivait de cette manière impropre, vraiment hors caractère. On dirait que sa main tremblait -et très fortement- lorsqu'il avait rédigé ce livre. Il disait livre parce que la lettre contenait plusieurs pages. Accompagné de cette lettre, il y avait une broche en forme de serpent dans une boîte. Sur la boîte était écrit : "Lis la lettre avant de toucher et mettre la broche". Ce qu'il fit.   
  
**"Hé, petit Drake !  
Comment va ? J'pourrais dire que ça peut aller de mon côté, ça ira encore mieux dans quelques heures. Je te le dis en commençant, surtout parce que je sais que tu m'en voulais un peu d'avoir abandonné ton père au main du Destin, au lieu de l'aider avec mon soi-disant don. Ton père ira très bien. Je vais être réaliste, vous allez passer par un temps de dépression et les vacances seront très difficiles pour toi, mais tiens bon. Tenez, tous bon. Il y a toujours de la lumière au bout d'un tunnel, peu importe sa longueure. Tu salueras ton père pour moi, lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je vais partir en voyage dans quelques jours... Enfin, lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, je serai en voyage. J'ai fait beaucoup de préparation avant mon départ pour un autre pays, alors je ne voudrais pas que tout rate. Si tout se passe bien, mon voyage sera parfait. Je sais que tu te demandes où je vais ? Je vais explorer un nouveau monde. Je sais déjà à quoi tu penses et c'est vrai. Je vais aller voir les jolies filles en bikini et peut-être m'installer... Nanh !   
  
Bon, je ne t'écris pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. On l'a souvent fait, mais ce n'est pas ce moment. Je veux que tu perds ton sourire bouffon, que j'arrive facilement à mettre sur tes lèvres, et que tu deviens sérieux et calculateur, comme un vrai serpentard. Je suis extrêmement sérieux, en ce moment (tu peux l'ajouter dans les annales des Malfoy, cher). Cette lettre est très importante, c'est l'avant-dernière que j'ai écrit d'avance avant mon voyage. Allez aboutis, mon oncle, j'y arrive, chou. Je t'envoies des instructions claires pour une petite aventure, mon vieux. Une aventure que je qualifierai de semi dangereuse, mais très importante, même cruciale pour une nouvelle étape de ta vie et de celles de plusieurs. Vraiment, plusieurs. Les vies de beaucoup de monde doivent changer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, il le faut et tu sera l'élément déclencheur d'un plus grand phénomène. Aussi, parce que je veux te donner une dernière chance avec quelqu'un et que tu puisses aider une amie que l'on a en commun. Tu dois te demander laquelle, tu le sauras, au moment voulu. Pour l'instant continue à lire et souviens-toi des consignes. Je me répète Jim, c'est extrêmement important.   
  
Bien. La broche est un portoloin. Elle t'amènera dans un désert, mais ne panique pas, garde ton sang-froid Malfoy, tu trouveras d'autres instructions claires rendu là-bas. Je te prie de me faire confiance, je ne te jouerai pas de tour... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce genre de jour. Tu trouveras un énorme sac. À l'intérieur, tu trouveras une carte magique qui te montrera le chemin, comme une boussole. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre la flèche. Tu verras au bout de ton chemin, une porte. Cela aura l'air très étrange, je te le dis tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de bâtisse, seulement une porte. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Une brève explication : c'est un sortilège qui a nécessité l'aide et le travail de plusieurs sorciers pour créer ce genre de chose. Blaise et Isis pourront te raconter à leur retour de voyage, à la fin du mois d'août prochain. Lorsque tu arriveras là-bas, il ne sera plus jour, le soleil entreprendra sa descente pour faire place à la lune. Tu ouvres la porte, mais fais attention à ce que personne ne te surprenne. Tu déboucheras dans une petite cuisine. Tu sors par la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, pas celle d'à côté de la porte par où tu entreras. Lorsque tu traverseras la bonne porte, continue tout droit avant d'obliquer sur ta gauche. Tu verras de grandes portes en acier inoxidable. C'est très lourd, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de les ouvrir. Tu te diriges vers elles et tu attends.   
  
Il y aura une jolie femme qui viendra à toi, c'est une jeune amérindienne du nom de Lauryn. Elle sera méchante et très soupçonneuse. Prépare-toi, tu es arrivé sur un territoire ennemi, il faut que tu restes de glace et tu ne perds pas la tête. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il suffit que tu suives le reste. Elle ne te hurlera pas après, elle essaiera de savoir comment tu as pu entrer dans le Refuge, il est très bien gardé, c'est pour ça. Ne réponds à aucune question, même pas avec un grognement, regarde seulement par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'elle dira : "T'es sourd ou quoi ?" Dis ces vers :   
  
Le cri douloureux du fakir,  
Le chant langoureux du dresseur.  
Le sifflement du naja cracheur,  
Suivant le rythme, danseur.  
Au son de la voix de la chanteuse  
T'offrant une mortelle bise ;  
Beauté venimeuse, brûlante amoureuse  
Explose sur le son des _Refugees_.   
  
Elle sera sous l'emprise du talisman, ta broche. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une magie puissante et n'aura aucun effet secondaire lorsque le sort partira tout seul après trois mois. Comme la magie du talisman est faible, tu devras lui donner à boire du thermos qui est dans le sac. Car elle aura super soif et cela aura un effet en plus. Cet effet s'agencera à celui de la broche, cela dura toujours trois mois. Après lui avoir fait boire, tu lui tends le colis qu'il y avait dans le sac, tu lui dis : "bureau principal" et voilà ! Ton travail ici est fini, mon joli !   
  
Une autre jeune fille, plus jeune que toi, s'amènera. Elle était partie cherché de l'eau, des bandelettes et autres utilités de premiers soins. Soit un jeune homme galant et aide-la à porter son fardeau. Elle te mènera quelque part. Où ? Je ne sais pas moi-même, c'est pour ça que j'angoisse, un peu. Tout ce que je sais, ce ne sera pas dangereux. Tu survivras à cette mission, mon vieux. Allez ! N'apportes pas ta baguette, surtout. Cela te nuira plus qu'autrement.   
  
Petit Drake, s'il te plaît, fais-le sur-le-champ. Mets la broche et pars, sans rien demander d'autre.   
  
Je t'aime, petit Drake  
Luchaviel Phillipe Malfoy"**   
  
Intrigué et alarmé par l'urgence de la lettre, Draco se prépara. Il ouvrit le coffre au pied de son lit. Son oncle avait dit pas de baguette, mais n'avait rien dit sur autres choses. Il avait de petites fioles qui contenait un liquide hautement explosif. S'il y avait un problème, il n'hésiterait pas à le balancer à la tête de son attaquant. S'il mourrait, ce ne serait qu'un petit inconvénient et il n'allait pas se tourmenter. Le fait qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne ne lui traversa pas la tête ni ne l'inquiéta. Il prit trois petites bouteilles et les mit dans les poches de sa cape grise. Il prit la broche, l'épingla sur sa robe. Il sentit le tirement à son nombril et -pop !- il disparut. Oubliant l'avant-dernière lettre, que lui écrirait jamais Luchaviel Malfoy, derrière lui. 


	15. 13

**Chapitre 13  
Les dés sont jetés, faîtes vos jeux, rien n'va plus !**   
  
Draco poussa un cri haut perché en tombant de deux mètres et s'écrasant sur le sol rocailleux. Il cracha, dégoûté, de la poussière et des morceaux de cailloux collés sur ses lèvres et oincés entre ses dents. Il passa une main sur son visage et se redressa douloureusement en tremblant, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de briser. Il s'épousseta du mieux qu'il put tout en marmonnant, avec verbe, des injures sur l'incompétance de sorcier provenant d'une grande famille de mages noirs pas foutu de faire un portoloin qui ne risquerait pas de lui briser les os. Il regarda autour de lui et grogna. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un désert de sable. _"D'accord, il ne m'a pas écrit que c'était un désert de sable, ma faute d'avoir sauté aux conclusions trop vite. Bon, où est ce sac ?"_   
  
Il fit deux pas dans une direction quelconque et trouva dans un trou, un sac à dos tout à fait moldu, il y avait les mots "Point Zéro" écrit partout. Il le prit et ouvrit la plus grande poche. Il haussa un sourcil, la fermeture éclaire lui était étrange. Il pris le colis et ouvrit la boîte sans mal, une boule de ristale reposait en on entre, elle était remplie à moitié d'un liquide. Il y avait un petit bout de papier qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Il plissa les yeux et vit des écritures sombres qui ne semblaient pas se déteindre dans le liquide, c'était écrit trop petit, il n'arrivait pas à les lire. Il haussa des épaules et le remit dans le sac. Il sortit une canne en métale et se dit que ce devait être le thermos dont parlait son oncle. Il ouvrit et renifla le contenu, aucune odeur. Ce pouvait être de l'eau, mais il n'allait pas en renverser une goutte pour le savoir. Il le remit dans le sac et prit la carte. Il attendit. Rien ne se passa. Il commença à paniquer.   
  
Son oncle semblait avoir oublié une instruction pour faire fonctionner la carte. Il fouilla dans le sac frénétiquement. Il ouvrit une petite poche sur le devant. Il y avait un mot. Il leva les yeux au ciel et remercia sa bonne étoile. Il déplia le mot :   
  
**"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, bébé Drake, mais je ne voulais pas que tu lises les mots à voix haute sans la carte entre tes mains. C'est un enchantement à double sens. Pour faire fonctionner la carte, tu dis : Branle-bas de combat !  
Ton maître est là !  
Montre-moi ma route  
Épargne mes doutes !  
Directement au Refuge  
Et que ça urge !  
Oui, Draco, je me trouve très drôle. Merci, de le faire, je te fais confiance, tu sais garder ta tête sur tes épaules quand il le faut. Bonne Chance ! Grosse bise !!"**   
  
"Mais où il va chercher ses sorts ? Lorsque père reviendra au monde des éveillés, je les lui montrerai. On va bien rigoler. J'me demande bien comment ça pourrait être à double tranchant ? J'devrais donner le sort à un gryffondor et voir ce que ça fait..."   
  
Avec un sourire, il se redressa. Il regarda la carte et se tourna dans la direction que pointait la flèche. Il commença son périple.   
  
Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il marchait et toujours rien à l'horizon. Il faisait sombre, il commençait à faire froid et il avait cru entendre un loup au loin. C'était pas drôle. Cela lui rappelait son dernier été. Il commençait réellement à avoir peur. La flèche continuait à pointer dans une direction. Il arrivait à la voir parce qu'elle brillait dans le noir. C'était sa seule lumière entre autre de celle des étoiles. Il avait mal aux pieds, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de peur d'être attaquer. Il mourrait de faim aussi. Il aurait dû y penser avant de s'embarquer dans cette aventure. Son oncle lui avait écrit de rester de glace et de ne pas avoir peur. Il tremblait tout de même. Il se demandait ce qui l'attendait à l'autre bout. Il n'avait pas réfléchi sur la raison pour laquelle son oncle lui demandait d'être un coursier. Et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? C'était seulement maintenant que cela lui traversait l'esprit. _"Il aurait pu repousser son voyage pour le faire lui-même. Je viens de manquer mon cours de potion, de charme et d'astronomie. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser un mot derrière moi, les serpentards vont m'haïr la face avec les points que je viens de leur faire perdre. J'espère que cette aventure en vaudra la peine... Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter... Peut-être qu'il n'ait pas mêlé à cette histoire précise, mais... Si cela n'avait pas été de lui, je n'aurais pas trouvé un côté faible pour des gryffondors. Drake Malfoy, t'es vraiment foutu... Pourquoi j'devrais m'en faire de toute façon... Si je veux un bouc émissaire, ce sera Potter ! Depuis sa venue au monde que tout tourne mal dans ce putain de monde. Il se croit tellement bon... J'ai tout perdu dans ma vie et... la porte ! Enfin !"_ s'écria le mélodrame.   
  
Il courut les derniers mètres et ouvrit la porte vivement sans se soucier des risques. Il déboucha dans une petite cuisine et vit la porte qu'il devait franchir. Il se calma, son ventre émit un son de mécontentement. Il décida de se plier à ce cri de détresse. Il fouilla dans un placard et trouva des biscuits. Il en prit deux aux brisures de chocolat. Il ouvrit le frigidaire, se demandant ce que c'était en réalité, et prit une pomme et un pichet de limonade. Il en versa dans un verre et engloutit le tout. Il avait tellement faim qu'il oublia totalement les recommendations de son oncle, il se foutait de la prudence. Il devait se mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac, sinon il allait s'écrouler. Lorsqu'il eut tout engloutit, il se frotta les mains, il avait froid. Une chance que la cuisine semblait bien chauffer. Il regarda autour de lui et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, chercha la lettre de son oncle. Il fronça des sourcils et pâlit. Il avait oublié de la mettre dans sa poche, elle devait être restée sur son lit.   
  
"Merde ! murmura-t-il. Comment je vais faire pour me rappeler du sort ? Euh ! "Le cri du ka... fakir..." Merde ! Calme-toi, Malfoy et respire. Tu as une bonne mémoire, tes parents et tes tuteurs t'ont bien éduqué... Oh, merde !"   
  
Les larmes commençaient à trouver place dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son oncle. C'était le membre le plus fou et le plus aimable de sa famille. Les autres avaient seulement desséré les lèvres quand il était entré dans leur vie. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret près du comptoir. Il devait se calmer et vider son esprit. Il allait se rappeler du sort, son oncle n'aurait pas à le regarder avec déception, à sa prochaine visite au manoir. Non, il allait y arriver.   
  
Vulcan regarda sa montre : dix-neuf heures. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que le connard sanglotait. Est-ce qu'il pensait amadouer Lulou de cette triste manière ? Sirius, Charlie et Harry s'étaient levés pour essayer de le consoler, mais ils n'y étaient pas arrivés. Joann, Joaquin et Engel avaient tenté de même, mais rien. Il allait se lever pour gifler durement l'homme quand il entendit un grognement. Tout le monde se raidit. Vulcan regarda avec colère Arman qui osait grogner après lui un signe d'avertissement.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?  
- Rien du tout.  
- Tu me grognes après, mais tu veux une baffe ?  
- ...  
- Personne n'en désire une, alors calmez-vous, Vulcan.  
- J'te demande pardon ?"   
  
Remus s'était redressé, il avait les yeux bouffis et le nez rouge, des traces de larmes sur ses maigres et pâles joues. Il les essuya du revers de la main et regarda durement Vulcan. Son côté loup essayait de ressortir. Cet autre alpha essayait de lever la main sur un membre de sa meute ? Dangereux. Très dangereux. Il allait devoir rabrouer Arman plus tard. Il n'était pas obligé de prendre sa défense. C'était lui l'alpha, il pouvait se défendre et protéger sa meute.   
  
Il se racla la gorge. Sa crise de larmes lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pleurerait plus sur la mort de son frère. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça, il avait ses enfants avec lui, le problème Voldemort-Harry, ses problèmes de coeur. Il n'aurait plus le temps de penser à la manière qu'il avait perdu, par deux fois, son frère. Il se sentait mieux.   
  
Il se leva pour guider Dominic à sa place et lui sourit doucement. Ce sourire fut un pincement au coeur de Severus et d'Arman. Ce dernier s'imaginait le pire scénario. Était-ce de Dominic qu'il parlait lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir un autre homme en vue ? Dominic le lui aurait dit, hein ? Il baissa les yeux et se tordit les mains en attendant le déroulement des événements. Lulou racla bruyemment sa gorge et regarda durement Remus. Elle n'allait pas lui montrer qu'elle s'était adoucie devant ses larmes. Elle renifla un peu et sut que Remus était en possession de tous ses moyens. Il était prêt à lui répondre.   
  
"Alors, Remus quelle est votre réponse ?  
- Vous me forcez la main, mais... Je tire le huit de carreau : Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley, Gauvain Malfoy, Joann, Joaquin et Engel Lucé Lupin. Je tire le deux de trèfle : Dominic Maelechlainn et Arman deLaMeurtrière. Je tire l'as de coeur : mon intégrité et la mémoire de mon frère... Ma réponse est non, Lulou.  
- ..._Je vois, très mauvais choix. Je peux comprendre pourquoi, par contre... Ses amis et les enfants de son frère et... Dominic et Arman ?_ pensa inquiète Lulou en se levant pour parler.  
- Quoi ? Arman ? aboya Ronan. Mon salaud...  
- Hô, les moteurs, mon beau ! s'écria surprise, Lulou en l'attrapant par le cou. Calme-toi. Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ton choix.  
- Si ! Il est à nous.  
- Quoi ? fit Remus sidéré. Il est à lui-même. Il m'a choisi, moi.  
- Arman, montre ta voix, dit sèchement Vulcan, en se levant. Je ne l'entends pas.  
- Ou... Oui, je l'ai choisi... Sans combattre.  
- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non...  
- Ronan, fit Arman, en tremblant.  
- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non..."   
  
Ronan s'arracha des mains de Lulou et poussa Vulcan pour sortir. Arman sursauta lorsque la porte fut claquée. Il était toujours assis, les yeux regardant droit devant lui. Vulcan se rassit, le visage crispé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne regardait pas Arman. Il ne le regarderait plus qu'avec colère et un sentiment de trahison dans ses yeux bleus. Le jeune homme se mit à trembler et sourit tristement dans la direction d'Engel qui se leva, s'assit sur ses genoux et lui enserra le cou de ses petits bras.   
  
Sirius regardait Harry et Charlie, ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce que cela signifiait, ils avaient l'impression qu'une proposition de marriage avait été acceptée sans l'accord d'un parent. Severus savait pertinemment ce qui se déroulait devant lui, ses études lui servaient. Arman avait choisi Remus comme son alpha, son chef. Il devenait une part importante dans la vie de son ancien camarade de classe. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec lui. Personne n'avait le droit de faire battre son coeur de la façon dont il s'était activé ces derniers jours pour qu'on puisse lui nier ce que cet organe semblait demander ardemment. Il n'allait surtout pas se laisser évincer par un gosse. Voldemort se foutait des états d'âmes des loups qui peuplaient la classe. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était le refus de Remus. L'antidote était à deux pas et il refusait une quelconque proposition. Il devait parler. Balthazar avait mal à la tête, il ne quittait pas Lulou des yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'expression de trahison qui flottait sur son visage. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux, surtout pour lui qui avait vu cette expression, il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il avait tout rompu.   
  
Amielle, Serena et Érick jetaient un coup d'oeil ébahi dans la direction de Remus qui s'était rassit aussi. Ils trouvaient cela comique qu'un type qui ne connaissait leur monde que depuis une semaine arrivait à grossir sa meute si facilement. Il trouvait cela plus amusant qu'il ait accepté dans son groupe un éclopé et un gamin. Érick avait toujours trouvé Dominic un poids lourd à la patte de son amie. Il attendait sa réaction à la nouvelle. Lulou s'était accroupie à côté de Dominic et lui parlait vivement. Remus ne la perdait pas, non plus, du regard. Il attaquerait si quelque chose de déplacée se produisait.   
  
"Comment tu as pu me faire ça, Dom ?  
- Je n'ai rien fait...  
- Si tu mets la roche du destin sur la table, je t'arrache les yeux ! siffla-t-elle.  
- Non, je n'allais pas faire ça. J'ai suivis le courant et j'ai été attiré comme une mouche à la lumière.  
- J'espère que tu te brûleras ! gronda-t-elle. Et moi, dans tout ça ?  
- Mais, chérie, je ne te quitte pas, sourit-il. Je suis là et serai toujours là pour toi.  
- Menteur ! C'est toujours la même connerie... Je me fais mordre et les salauds veulent m'immoler ! tonna-t-elle en se relevant. À chaque fois, c'est pareil. Peu importe le corps que je prends, c'est la même putain de rengaine. Je tombe amoureuse et on me jette comme une paire de chaussettes sales. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, hein ? Tu peux me le dire !  
- Lulou...  
- Non, Arman. Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Tu as toujours voulu savoir mon histoire, alors, tiens-toi bien, mon salaud," cracha-t-elle en attrapant violemment Dominic par les épaules.   
  
Dominic leva difficilement la main en entendant Remus bouger. Le blond se rassit, mais se tint sur le bout de son siège. Lulou avait les yeux qui brillaient la folie et tout son corps tremblait. Balthazar se leva aussi, mais le regard qu'il reçut le stoppa net. Il se rassit et écouta ce que la femme avait à raconter.   
  
"Ayoka Fenyang est née sur le continent mère à tous les autres, Afrique. Il y a trois cent soixante quatorze années...  
- Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! pensèrent tout le monde.  
- Elle était beaucoup plus foncée que Lulou. Il fallait dire qu'elle travaillait très dur dans les champs sous le puissant soleil d'Afrique. Elle vivait en paix avec son père, Bomani, puissant guerrier, sa mère, Xhosa, douce mère, et ses dix frères et soeurs. Elle était l'aînée de la famille. Donc, elle reçut tout de sa mère. Elle lui appris à communiquer avec les esprits. À hypnothiser les animaux pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'elle demandait. Elle adorait les animaux. Elle adorait aller chasser avec ses frères et son père, même si ces derniers la voulaient loin, très loin. Ce n'était pas un travail pour une femme. La grande Ayoka, parce qu'elle était très grande, ne devait jamais avoir d'enfant car son mari s'était fait tué par un dralion perdu. Elle se lança plus profondément dans les pouvoirs occultes. Elle voulait en savoir plus.   
  
"Une nuit, hors de son village, elle entendit un appel. Avant de dormir, elle ouvrait son esprit au monde et embrassait ce que sa tête pouvait. Un esprit essayait d'entrer en contact avec elle, mais il y avait trop de pensées, d'esprits qui flottaient à proximité. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se concentrer lors d'une célébration des dieux, ce qui attirait beaucoup de monde et qui ne la déconcentrait pas du tout. Comme elle ne pouvait pas bien comprendre l'esprit qui se tordait de douleur, elle sortit et fit peu de cas des instructions de sa mère. Elle avait vingt-huit étés, elle était assez vieille pour se défendre. Mauvais choix.   
  
"Elle se fit attaquer. L'esprit tourmenter était celui d'un homme-loup qui souffrait durant la pleine lune. Elle avait sa lance avec elle, mais elle ne lui fut pas d'une grande utilité. Elle se fit mordre. La bête lui avait arraché une jambe, lui avait creuvé un oeil et avait pris une bonne partie de son épaule gauche. Les cris des hommes du village effrayèrent la bête qui s'enfuit dans une forêt désséchée. Xhosa vit sa fille se vider de son sang sur le sol. Elle était étonnée de voir que sa fille, celle à qui elle avait tout appris, vivait encore, respirait difficilement. Bomani, mari de la puissante chaman, pris sa fille dans ses bras et la porta dans leur hutte. Il ordonna aux autres hommes de poursuivre la créature et de la tuer. Des femmes apportèrent des torches et embrassèrent leurs hommes.   
  
"Dans la grande hutte de la famille Fenyang, Xhosa se battait avec les esprits pour garder sa fille auprès d'elle. Et elle réussit. En seulement dix jours, toutes les blessures d'Ayoka étaient guerries, ce qui était miraculeux et ajoutait à la renommée de la chaman. Malgré ses infirmités, Ayoka avait survécu et se battait pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Son coeur se durcit dans les jours qui suivit son attaque. Elle était difforme, elle était hideuse, mais elle ne voulait pas se cacher. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que sa mère, mais elle avait le pouvoir de parler avec les esprits, elle pouvait implorer les dieux lorsqu'un malheur s'abattait sur le village. Tout le monde avait peur de ses pouvoirs et la respectait pour ceux-ci, mais la regardait de haut et méprisait sa ténacité à la vie.   
  
"Lorsque trente jours s'écoulèrent depuis l'attaque du monstre que les hommes n'avaient pas réussi à trouver dans la brousse, l'épouvante revint. Sous la forme hurlante et suppliante d'Ayoka. Xhosa se réveilla avec les cris de ses enfants qui se faisaient dévorés et déchiquetés par la bête qui était revenue dans le corps de sa fille. Elle essaya d'entrer en communication avec l'esprit du monstre et Ayoka-loup l'entendit. La comprit. Et s'arrêta. Xhosa et Bomani venaient de perdre quatre enfants. Ayoka-loup resta tout le durant de la nuit dans son coin et regarda les parents des morts la veiller. Le lendemain, sous les yeux horrifiés de plusieurs villageois et de sa famille, Ayoka-loup redevint Ayoka-femme.   
  
"La décision était claire pour Xhosa. Sa fille était possédée au point de non retour. Elle ne pourrait sauver l'âme de sa fille que par immolation. Ayoka n'eut aucune chance. Ses frères et son père l'attachèrent. Les villageois avaient monté un autel. Xhosa allait procéder à l'exécution. Ayoka avait beau supplié, mais personne ne l'entendait. Xhosa devait à tout prix sauver l'âme de sa fille. Après plus de sept nuits de préparation, l'heure était venue de brûler le corps torturé d'Ayoka. Bomani coucha sa fille ligotée sur l'autel. Elle n'était plus avec eux, elle avait ouvert son esprit pour supplier les dieux de la sauver. Lorsque les flammes la touchèrent, elle hurla. Sa peine. Sa vengeance. La trahison qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Elle hurla mort au monstre qui l'avait mordu. À ceux qui l'avaient trahi. À ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos.   
  
"C'est en hurlant la mort à tous qu'elle sentit un autre appel. C'était celui de Kasim, un ami de son frère Kosey. Il semblait souffrir pour elle, il semblait lui tendre la main. Elle la prit et dans un hurlement de douleur atroce, ce n'était plus les flammes, elle se retrouva écrouler sur le sol rouge de leur village. Elle entendit les cris, ses cris, qui demandaient de l'aide. Qui niait être Ayoka. Qui hurlait à Kosey de l'aider. "Kasim ! Kasim ! Est mon nom !" Les cris se turent sur cette phrase. Ayoka comprit que les dieux l'avaient sauvé. De la plus étrange des façon, soit, mais elle était en vie. Sa vengeance pouvait être assouvie...  
- ...  
- L..." s'étrangla Dominic qui ne voulait plus rien entendre.   
  
Lulou se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle regarda Remus, toujours les yeux emplis de souffrance et de folie. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et éclata de rire. Balthazar pâlit, il avait envie de courir, loin de ces rires démentiels. Severus et Sirius regardaient Vulcan qui ne semblait pas réagir au récit de son supérieur. Amielle et Serena avaient l'air malade. Érick faisait une grimace et essayait de se faire petit. Remus avait un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir qu'il pouvait mettre de l'huile sur le feu.   
  
"Je ne sais pas, Lulou. Il paraît que vous mentez comme vous respirez...  
- Remus ! s'écria Dominic, blême.  
- C'est ça que tu lui as dit, chéri ? T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas lui arracher les yeux et la langue. C'est vrai, mais je vous laisse deviner si mon histoire est vrai ou non.  
- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez tout cet âge.  
- Si vous voulez, dit-elle, en haussant des épaules... Vous avez dit non, Remus. Parfait. Pas d'antidote et vous pouvez tous partir sans problème.  
- M... Mais, fit Harry.  
- Toi, quel était l'enjeu ? hurla Voldemort, hystérique.  
- Faire parti de son armée, dit doucement Remus.  
- Et tu refuses ? Vous allez tous me payer...  
- La ferme, Voldemort, fit Amielle. Tu restes avec nous.  
- Quoi ? C'est mon corps, il... il vient avec nous.  
- Désolée, Harry, dit Lulou en riant.  
- C'est vrai, je croyais que vous vouliez vous débarrasser de ce mage, dit Érick, doucement.  
- Je m'en fous ! C'est mon corps, il vient avec nous.  
- Lulou, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
- Remus, vous êtes dans mon Refuge, je peux faire tout ce que je veux.  
- Lulou, je t'en prie !  
- Philipe, Philipe, Philipe ! J'voudrais te garder pour te torturer, mais non. Tout le monde peut partir sauf, Voldemort. Bonne chance, Remus, Harry !  
- Je ne veux pas rester dans ce corps ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça !  
- Harry Potter, j'ai le droit et je le fais. Dégagez avant que je ne lance mes loups à vos trousses.  
- Lulou, je vous en supplie...  
- Y en a marre !"   
  
Tout le monde sursauta au hurlement de Vulcan qui se leva en renversant sa chaise. Il frappa de ses mains le bureau à côtés du bras de Remus. Remus bondit hors de son siège et grogna dans le fond de sa gorge. Vulcan plissa des yeux et grogna quand il vit Arman se lever. Arman arrêta tout mouvement et attendit la suite. Vulcan voulait quelque chose, il s'ulcérait facilement, mais il pouvait garder sa tête tout aussi facilement. Il ne voyait pas la raison de sa colère, à ce moment précis. Severus, Sirius et Charlie étaient debout aussi. Ils n'avaient pas de baguette, mais ils n'allaient pas rester assis si Remus se faisait attaquer par le colosse. Lulou haussa un sourcil et sourit en coin. La pierre allait peut-être se briser. Dominic ne souriait pas, pendant que tout le monde observait l'altercation, il retira son bandeau lentement pour ne pas se faire mal et il ouvrit les yeux.   
  
"Y en a marre, mon vieux !  
- Que me voulez-vous ? Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, Vulcan.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai un moyen de tout régler à l'avantage de presque tout le monde.  
- Continue, mon vieux, fit Lulou intéressée.  
- Si j'avais un gant, je te giflerais...  
- Un duel, murmura Remus, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Qui eut cru que tu connaissais ce rite, Vulcan, ria Lulou qui commençait à s'amuser. Quels sont les enjeux ?  
- Tu lui donnes l'antidote, Voldemort repart avec eux sain et sauf, s'il arrive à me... Rebienvenue, Ronan. T'as fini de hurler à la mort et de bouder, dit Vulcan en haussant un sourcil à l'entrer de son meilleur ami.  
- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Il lance un défi à Remus, dit Serena.  
- S'il le bat, il a l'antidote et toute sa meute peut partir saine et sauve. Et je dis bien, **toute** sa meute, dit Lulou sans regarder son ami.  
- Lu... commença Arman.  
- Ta gueule, Arman, fit-elle, sans émotion. Et si Remus perd ?  
- Je le mange et les autres peuvent partir avec l'antidote.  
- Pardon ! s'écria Harry. Remus, refusez !  
- Je t'interdis d'accepter, Remus, hurla Sirius, en le prenant par le bras.  
- Vulcan, non ! S'il perd, tu le manges et sa meute peut partir, minus Voldemort. Pas d'antidote. Je sais que tu essaies de le prendre dans ta toile, mais non. Pas d'antidote.  
- C'est toi la boss, beauté, dit-il. T'acceptes ?  
- Remus, tu ose dire oui...  
- Calme-toi, Sirius.  
- Remus ! Vulcan, t'as pas le droit. Il ne s'est pas assez bien entraîné.  
- Silence, Arman, dit Serena. Enfin, un combat qui risque de faire saigner du monde. Ceux d'hier n'étaient pas assez sanglants.  
- Ouais, alors Remmie, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Amielle, en boudant, elle l'aimait bien. Tu te jettes dans la gueule du grand méchant loup ?  
- Oui.  
- Remus !"   
  
Lulou sourit largement. _Entertainment, at last !_ Elle n'en avait pas eu assez, ces derniers jours. Elle se tourna vers Érick qui était enfin intéressé par ce qui se déroulait dans la salle de classe. Amielle et Serena commencèrent les paris. Ronan ricanait méchamment, il savait que cela ferait un grand bruit. Tous les loups allaient venir voir Remus, qui semblait être le favori de plusieurs, se battre. Sirius était atterré, son ami allait se faire tuer par ce monstre ! Severus montra des dents. Il attrapa Remus par les épaules et lui flanqua un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Remus recula de plusieurs pas en s'écrasant presque sur le bureau du professeur, il avait les yeux écarquillés.   
  
"Whoa ! fit Amielle.  
- Euh, Severus ? s'exclama Sirius.  
- Si tu voulais te faire tuer, tu n'avais qu'à nous le dire en premier lieu. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps avec ces imbéciles à venir te chercher ! s'écria acidement Severus en secouant sa main.  
- Ah ! Ha ! éclata Érick.  
- _Et il veut nous faire croire qu'il ne ressent rien pour le type ? Connard !_ fit Sirius, en levant les yeux dans les airs.  
- Sev... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais ce que je fais, fit Remus en bougeant sa mâchoire de gauche à droite.  
- Non, tu ne sais pas... Lulou, je lance un défi à Vulcan.  
- Quoi ? Arman, dégage !  
- Tu vas devoir affronter Remus, qui a un désavantage, il n'est pas un combattant aguerri, et moi, qui le suis.  
- Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer, siffla Ronan. Je vais te bastonner, mon salaud. Je fais équipe avec toi, Vul.  
- Si c'est comme ça, je ne laisserai pas mon meilleur ami se faire tuer de la sorte, je rentre dans la danse.  
- Sirius...  
- Remus... fit l'exconvict sur le même ton.  
- Tous des cons, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Severus en se jetant sur son siège.  
- Mmm ! Érick, ça risque d'être amusant ! D'accord. Voilà ce que je dis : Remus et Vulcan, chacun d'entre vous choisirez quatre personnes pour faire partie de votre équipe. Ce sera un vrai massacre, mais tant pis. Les sorciers auront droit à leur baguette. Soyez prêts dans deux heures, parfait ?  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Vulcan, bougon.  
- Hum ! Mais les consignes sont clairs, si mon équipe perd, c'est moi qui serai "mang", pas les autres.  
- Compris.  
- Parfait ! fit Lulou, en riant. Dominic, tu viens, je vais te trouver une bonne place dans les gradins de l'aréna, putain de Dieu, que viens-tu de me faire, mon salaud ?  
- Wow, dans un seul souffle, s'écria Serena.  
- Rien du tout. Tout suit son court, chérie. Je ne fais que retirer mon bandeau. Je n'arrive pas à voir avec.  
- D... Oh ! Merde ! Je croyais baiser le destin et tu jouais dans mon dos ?  
- Jamais ! Jamais, je te ferais cela, je te l'ai dit que nos routes se sépareraient, mais tu n'as pas voulu le croire. Je vois très flou, tellement flou que les couleurs se mélangent... Aide-moi ! Merci ! Je te souhaite toutes les chances, Remus. Serena, Amielle, 100 sur l'équipe de Remus, en moins d'une heure.  
- Les sibylles n'ont pas droit de jouer, bouda Amielle, en ouvrant la porte.  
- Je ne le suis plus.  
- Tant pis, tu l'étais, il y a trente minutes, donc, nahn ! fit en riant Serena.  
- Ils sont tous malades ! s'écria Severus après le départ des loups.  
- Seigneur ! Je... Je veux avoir confiance en ton équipe, mais...  
- C'est compréhensible, monsieur Potter. Cela fait seulement trois jours que Remus sait se transformer et...  
- Quoi ? fit Sirius. Tu allais nous dire ça quand, Rem ?  
- Quand tout le monde se serait tu et calmé. Qui veut faire partie de l'équipe et qui veut saigner ? demanda-t-il fâché.  
- Hé ! Prend pas ce ton avec nous, si 'avait pas été de votre ami, ce serait toi et moi versus Vulcan et Ronan.  
- Et vous auriez perdu, mon vieux. Remus, je ne bouge pas, je fais parti de ton équipe et on va les avoir, je te le jure.  
- Moi, j'ai plutôt peur que ce soit eux qui nous aient.  
- Severus ?  
- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais vous laisser y aller sans qu'un maître de la magie soit dans la balance ? Je ne suis pas loup-garou, mais je connais des sorts intéressants. Elle nous a donné deux heures, j'aimerais votre aide Voldemort, c'est dans votre intérêt, de toute façon. Celle de Potter, de Pettigrew et de Charlie.  
- Que voulez-vous faire ? demanda Joaquin, en se levant finalement.  
- Des potions qui pourraient nous donner un avantage, mais qui ne seront pas mortels, ne me regardez pas comme ça, jeune homme, persiffla Severus sous le regard sombre d'Arman.  
- Wow ! On part à la guerre, fit Charlie.  
- Toi, aussi ?  
- Remus, je ne permettrai pas Harry d'y aller. Et Balthazar est mal en point. Qui d'autre aurais-tu voulu ? Peter ? Voldemort, je te rappelle qu'il n'a presque pas de pouvoir.  
- Okay ! Suivez-moi, je vous amène dans la salle de potion, dit Arman. Je vais vous laisser une dizaine de minutes, je dois aller voir qui sera les membres de l'équipe adverse et leur faire part du nôtre. Nous pourrons discuter stratégie après.  
- Charlie a raison, gémit Harry. L'on s'en va en guerre. _Seigneur ! Qu'ai-je fait ?_"   
  
Harry sentait la culpabilité qui commençait à le ronger. Si jamais ils perdaient, Remus se ferait manger et ce serait de sa faute. Tout avait débuté à cause de lui qui croyait pouvoir vaincre Voldemort avec une simple formule, tandis que le mage noir n'était pas à proximité. Il sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Il les frotta, il ne voulait que personne ne les remarque. Il n'allait pas déranger les adultes et Severus Snape avait besoin de lui pour préparer des potions qui pourraient leur permettre de gagner ou d'avoir un grand avantage sur les loups. Deux heures. Harry se demandait quelle potion efficace le maître pourrait faire en cent vingt minutes. Il sursauta quand Engel lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement. Il la regarda et lui sourit, elle essayait de lui remonter le moral. _"Je crois que je vais les apprécier, ces trois-là,"_ pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil sur Balthazar qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Il devait être sous le choc.   
  
Faux. Il pensait à toute allure. Il essayait de voir s'il pourrait fabriquer une potion explosive sans que Snape ne le remarque. Si jamais tout tournait mal pour les combattants, il n'aurait qu'à user de sa potion pour faire exploser certaines parties de la bâtisse. Mais aurait-il le temps de fabriquer une grenade magique ? Est-ce qu'elle serait assez puissante ? Et est-ce que ces loups auraient les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la bombe qu'il avait en tête ? Il se traitait de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir fuit quand ils avaient été surpris par les loups, il y a trois jours. Il aurait pu revenir avec du renfort et extirper Harry et les autres. Non, maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé avec la mort qui planait au-dessus de la tête de Remus Lupin qui se sacrifiait pour aider Voldemort et Harry. _"Dans quelle merde est-ce que je m'enfonce ? Lulou n'a jamais été saine d'esprit, je viens d'avoir ma preuve... Dire que j'avais cru qu'elle ne m'en voudrait plus... Quel con !"_   
  
Severus était nerveux. Son cerveau était presque en overload d'information qu'il faisait remonter à la surface de sa mémoire. Il calculait le temps que cela lui prendrait pour faire un anti-lycanthrope et un charme protecteur pour Remus et Arman. Il était un maître en potion, mais il savait parfaitement que l'on ne pouvait pas pousser le temps de concoction d'une potion. Il pouvait contourner quelques instructions, mais cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour lui et les autres. Il n'était pas maître en potomancie pour rien, il allait faire tout en son pouvoir pour fabriquer au moins quatre repousse lycanthrope et deux masques pour protéger les membres de son équipe. Il allait être sec et exécrable envers Charlie, Harry, Voldemort et Pettigrew, mais il devait le faire pour les pousser à faire vite et exactement ce qu'il allait devoir leur ordonner. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait vu comment Ronan se battait, il ne voulait pas le voir se transfomer en loup pour qu'il puisse lui arracher les jambes. Il allait devoir assigné Balthazar à la révision de sort anti-loup. Le type était un espion et semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait pris Harry Potter sous sa tutelle. Le compte-à-rebours était enclenché et, malgré les sourires rassurants de Remus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de vômir par nervosité et peur.   
  
Albus n'avait jamais vu autant de monde courir à gauche et à droite avec tant d'empressement sur le visage. Il vit Fukayna Ebonee donner des ordres rapidement après les autres à ses hommes. La jeune égyptienne marchait vite et son visage sévère ne laissait présager rien de bon au premier qu'elle verrait traîner des pieds. Le directeur était debout à côté de Fudge et Ingrid, qui parlait dans un téléphone cellulaire, et regardait l'organisation magique du Canada.   
  
"Non ! Je ne veux pas attendre trois heures, je ne veux même pas attendre trois minutes. Tu me débloques le passage magique à l'ambassade où j'y vais quand même et mets toute la responsabilité du groupe terroriste sur tes épaules et ceux du ministre américain. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?... Bien, c'est... Oui, oui, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Mes hommes sont prêts, les mènailleurs sont prêts, c'est toi que j'attends... Non, tout de suite, on part tout de suite... Attends, dix secondes. Fukayna, tes hommes sont prêts ?  
- Ouais, ils n'attendent que mon signal pour boucler leur cape de voyage.  
- Okay, dans dix secondes, chère ! Tu as entendu ce que la chef des régulations des créatures magiques du Canada a dit ?... Oui, ministre des aurores aussi, donc beaucoup de pouvoir pour te botter les fesses et... MERCI ! hurla-t-elle, en coupant la ligne. Bien, on part, Ebonn.  
- Ebonee ! Combien de fois faut que j'vous l'dise ? Bouclez vos capes, messieurs, dames, nous partons.  
- Une seconde madame, dit Albus tout bas à la sorcière potelée.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous êtes certaines que les moldus n'ont pas pris vos messages ?  
- Certaines. Mettez votre cape, Dumbledore, ils sont déjà partis."   
  
Et c'était vrai, dès qu'ils avaient revêtu et bouclé leur lourde cape, les cinquante hommes et femmes avaient disparu. Des portoloins. Albus plaça la sienne sur ses épaules, la boucla et sentit le tirement à son nombril et -pop !- il disparu de la base des aurores du Canada.   
  
Dans le jet, Cornélius et lui avaient eu l'histoire presque complète de la mission d'Ingrid, ministre des affaires étranges du gouvernement de la magie du Canada.   
  


Flash   
  


Albus s'émerveillait du pouvoir technologique des Moldus en se rasseyant. Il était allé jeté un coup d'oeil à la cabine des pilotes. Les deux hommes avaient tourné la tête vers lui et lui avaient souri en montrant leur baguette magique. Des sorciers qui savaient comment fonctionnaient les machines moldus. Pourquoi il n'y en avait pas en Angleterre ? _"Tout simplement parce que les sorciers de mon pays regardent les moldus de haut,"_ soupira tristement Albus devant cette perte technologique, intellectuelle et sociale.   
  
Ingrid était encore à son cellulaire. Elle parlait vivement dans une langue qui lui était familière, le français. Elle essayait de convaincre des hommes importants du Québec de préparer leurs aurores. Le puissant sorcier se demandait comment ce petit objet pouvait transmettre ses paroles aux autres sans magie. Il se tourna dans la direction belliqueuse de Cornélius qui le regardait mal. Cet homme détestait être dans le noir, mais pouvait très facilement joué à l'autruche avec certains problèmes. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et entreprit de mettre une certaine lumière sur l'aventure du Survivant des sorciers anglais.   
  
Cornélius ne semblait pas pouvoir le croire. Harry Potter avait usé de la magie noire pour avoir en sa possession une autre formule maléfique pour pouvoir tenter d'éliminer Voldemort. Résultat, il se retrouvait dans le corps d'un gamin de 10 ans s'appellant Denis Colderre, qui était un moldu. Ce petit moldu n'avait pas perdu la tête en se réveillant dans le corps d'un adolescent à l'infirmerie entouré d'étranges personnages tout droit sorti d'un livre de conte de fée. Il avait été pris d'une crise d'hystérie et s'était révélé que plusieurs jours plus tard. Au moment de l'accident de potion de Lucius qui lui donnait un cours à ce moment.   
  
Le ministre Fudge ferma les yeux en gobant facilement le tissu de mensonge. Ingrid qui avait fini de préparer ses affaires avait entendu les dernières paroles d'Albus. Elle ne montra rien sur son visage, Élizabeth Clutch lui avait envoyé des missives, elle était au courant de presque tout, maintenant elle s'en rendait compte. On lui cachait quelque chose et elle détestait cela. Elle allait devoir forcé la main de son espion. Elle toussota en prenant la parole.   
  
"Vous vouliez savoir comment nous sommes venus à connaître l'existence de loups-garous pouvant se transformer sans l'effet de la pleine lune ? Et aussi connaître l'origine des plaques ? Pour les plaques, nous n'en savons toujours rien. Il y a des chercheurs qui tentent de le découvrir. Pour les inscriptions... Un sorcier angolais semble dire que c'était un conte pour faire peur aux enfants. Dans plusieurs pays des côtes ouest et sud-ouest de l'Afrique circulent la légende de la femme maudite par les esprits, ce n'est qu'une histoire que tout le monde se répète. L'on dit que c'était une sorcière qui avait demandé vengeance pour sa mort. Un homme aurait répondu à son appel et aurait tué, certains disent dévorés, plusieurs familles et détruits plusieurs villages. Les descriptions ressemblent à ceux d'un démon ou d'un lycanthrope. Pourtant, tous les sorciers en Afrique s'entendent pour dire que c'était des histoires. Aucune trace de cette femme et de cet homme ont pu être retrouvé dans l'histoire des africains.  
- Et ces plaques ?  
- Ce n'est que la réécriture de cette légende ou mythe. Comme le Bonhomme Sept Heures des américains ou les loups-garous des moldus. Pourtant sur ces plaques, il y avait aussi la transcription de la transformation d'un félin-garou. C'était un mâle qui se transformait en un tigre. Ce qui avait d'extraordinaire, c'était la lucidité des écritures. L'homme semblait se souvenir de toutes ses sensations, ses faits et gestes lorsqu'il était dans la peau du félin. Il décrivait, toujours selon Mombo Sala, l'angolais en question, ses transformations sans pleine lune. Cela remonte à plus de quinze ans de cela. Nous avont poursuivi les recherches, mais nos gouvernements ne semblent pas très intéressés par ce phénomène. D'où la lenteur des fonds pour payer les chercheurs.  
- C'est pour cela que vous voulez capturer ces loups-garous ? Pour prouver les bien fondés de ces recherches pour que vous puissiez aller à la source et aider les autres lycanthropes perdus ?  
- Vous êtes un utopiste, Albus. Nous voulons pouvoir être prêt à une éventuelle attaque de ces monstres et éradiquer cette menace, si possible.  
- Pardon ?  
- Nous savons qu'il existe plusieurs centaines de petits groupuscules armées jusqu'au dents prêts à attaquer les mondes sorciers à la moindre indiquation de leur haut-chef. Cela provient d'Oeil de Lynx, une amérindienne des Territoires du Nord-Ouest, l'espionne qui fut tuée. Elle avait réussi à nous dévoiler l'endroit où se trouvait la première base, dans l'est du Canada, mais lorsque Balthazar y est allé faire des recherches, il n'y avait plus rien. Leur chef avait déménagé sa base-mère.  
- Donc, vous allez tuer ces loups-garous avec des soupçons et non des preuves ?  
- Preuves ? Nous allons pouvoir en trouver lorsque nous attaquerons dans quelques heures la base d'Arizona.  
- Mais comment peuvent-ils se cacher aussi bien ? demanda Cornélius.  
- Nous pensons qu'ils agissent avec des entreprises légales. Peut-être leurs bases sont cachées derrière une ensigne conforme et protégée par la loi. Bradley Thompson m'a donné un indice. Un propriétaire loup-garou aurait un club de nuit en plein milieu de Phoenix, la ville la mieux connue d'Arizona.  
- Comment seront-ils traités ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?  
- Lorsque vous arriverez à arrêter les activités de cette base, qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ?  
- Nous allons les passer sous veritaserum pour connaître les endroits des autres bases. Ils sont répertoriés de part le monde, semblerait-il. Nous les emprisonnerons dans les grandes prisons des pays où on les retrouvera. Donc, s'il y en a en Europe, on les fera voir les détraqueurs. S'il leur faut la menace d'un baiser pour les convaincre, tant pis. Nous n'allons pas prendre des gants avec ces créatures immondes.  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous, j'aimerais coopérer à votre organisation, madame.  
- J'ne crois pas, monsieur. Vous avez vos propres problèmes à voir. Si jamais nous apprenons que Voldemort aurait mis pieds dans notre Amérique et qu'il aurait tué des moldus et des sorciers Américains, sudistes ou nordiques, les trois Amériques vous poursuivront pour négligence, monsieur Fudge.  
- Pardon !  
- Je ne peux en dire plus, maintenant. Alors veuillez bien reconsidérer les dires de monsieur Potter quant au retour probable de votre lord Voldemort, dit-elle, les yeux glacials.  
- Vous êtes dures et solides, c'est bon pour diriger un pays... marmonna Albus.  
- Je ne dirige pas un pays, je m'occupe des mystères et des recherches dans mon pays, je m'occupe des aurores dans la province de la Colombie-Britannique, je ne m'occupe pas d'un pays. Mais j'essaie de le protéger du mieux que je peux. Serait-ce tout ?  
- Non, fit Albus sans retrouver son sourire. Cette chose, ces souvent les moldus qui les utilisent. Je me demandais si les moldus n'avaient pas un moyen de se connecter à votre cellule.  
- Cellulaire. Oui, ils en ont. Cette machine fonctionne avec des satellites, donc tous mes messages sont enregistrés dans un centre quelconque aux États-Unis ou en Russie. Mais les sorciers ont leurs propres satellites, invisible, sur la Lune, elles sont très puissantes. Elles ont été envoyées par des sorciers Russes, Chinois et Americains, il y a trois-quatre ans. C'est pour cela que toutes les ondes dirigées vers les cellulaires sorciers ne sont pas traçables parce que les moldus ne se rendent pas comptes de leurs existences. Un vaisseau Russe ira envoyer un autre satellite dans l'espace, il aura pour mission de remplir les mêmes fonctions que Hubble, mais pour les sorciers intéressés à autre chose que leur nombril, qui ont les diplômes et l'intelligence pour supporter cet intérêt.  
- Je ne savais pas...  
- Il faut vivre avec son temps, messieurs. La vieille Europe ne va tout de même pas rester en arrière des avancées technologiques et magiques de notre monde, dit-elle, sans passion.  
- C'est un peu dur, bouda Cornélius.  
- Si vous le dîtes, autre chose ?  
- Je crois que c'était tout," soupira Albus, les yeux plissés.   
  
L'avion allait se poser de toute façon. Il regardait par le hublot et vit les côtes de Terre-Neuve. Il ne comprenait pas le fossé qui séparait le monde de la magie d'Angleterre et celui des Amériques. Il pensait aux loups-garous qui étaient toujours vu comme des êtres immondes peu importe l'endroit où il pouvait tendre l'oreille. Il n'allait pas aimer l'attaque. Il se jura de faire quelque chose s'il voyait que cela allait trop loin. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver ces loups, qui eût cru qu'il en existait autant. Pas lui, en tout cas.   
  


Fin   
  


Albus regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des arbres. Il n'y avait aucune bâtisse à l'horizon. Il entendit Fukayna Ebonee ordonnée à un de ses hommes de se transformer et de faire un tour. L'homme se transforma en aigle et s'envola. Il tourna un moment dans les airs avant de prendre une direction et de la suivre.   
  
Ingrid s'approcha d'Albus et lui dit que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant de repartir en marche. Ils n'allaient pas laisser la chance à leurs ennemis de pouvoir les voir. Ils allaient utiliser vigilence et prudence, lenteur et calme, s'ils devaient réussir leur mission. Fudge qui était toujours dans sa bulle depuis qu'Ingrid lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la menace d'une poursuite judiciaire cligna des yeux en voyant un faucon se diriger vers lui. Il se tassa sur le côté et vit les hommes d'Ebonee sortirent leur baguette, c'était peut-être un loup-garou qui avait le talent d'animagi.   
  
"Ne tirez pas, hurla Albus. C'est le faucon de mon cousin.  
- BoltLightning ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve ton maître ? demanda Ingrid à l'oiseau qui se posa sur le bras tendu du directeur.  
- Il a un message accroché à sa patte, murmura Albus en le retirant. C'est de Marius et de Luchaviel Malfoy.  
- Qui ?  
- Le grand frère et le jumeau de Lucius Malfoy, que disent-ils, Albus ?  
- Que... Luchaviel Malfoy est mort."   
  
McGonagall était assise à son bureau en train d'écouter attentivement ce que ses trois élèves lui racontaient. La première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit fut qu'elle allait vertement injurier, à l'abri d'oreilles innocentes, Albus pour l'avoir mise en plan de ce qui se passait dans son école. _"Ce n'est pas mon école, mais c'est tout comme ! Je sue et travaille sans cesse pour le bon fonctionnement de cet établissement et c'est comme cela que ce vieux croûton me remercie ? Calme-toi, Minerva ! Ce ne sera pas bon pour les enfants de me voir tomber dans l'hystérie totale."_ Elle poussa la lettre de Bradley Thompson qu'elle avait lu pour permettre à la panique de bien s'installer dans son estomac.   
  
"Donc, si je comprends bien. Monsieur Potter aurait fait une potion d'échange de corps avec Voldemort. Et maintenant, il se retrouve coincer en Amérique avec ce tueur d'enfant, Peter Pettigrew qui n'est pas mort, Sirius Black, Élizabeth Clutch qui est en fait **un** cousin de monsieur Malfoy du nom de Gauvain Raphael Figg-Malfoy qui était le gardien de Harry, Balthazar. Charlie Weasley qui va peut-être perdre la tête et Severus Snape qui n'a pas dû aimer se faire ordonner pour cette mission. Lucius a été attaqué par des poulets, qui vraisemblablement sont des chocobos japonais, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils faisaient sur les terres anglaises. Et Remus a été enlevé par des loups-garous ? Autre chose ?  
- Non, madame, c'est à peu près tout, dit Hermione, apeurée en regardant Ron.  
- Parfait ! Je dois faire envoyer cette lettre à Albus, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez ?  
- Nous croyions que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour les aider.  
- Monsieur Longbottom, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Tout le monde est en Amérique et...  
- Harry est là-bas, madame. Il est en danger !  
- Monsieur Weasley ! Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi. Je ne peux rien faire d'où je suis. J'aurais voulu transplaner en Amérique, mais je ne sais pas où ce trouve Phoenix. Alors comment puis-je vous aider avec l'urgence que cela requiert ? Je ne peux qu'envoyer cette lettre à Albus au ministère de la magie pour que lui puisse faire quelque chose, puisqu'il est déjà sur place pour chercher cette ville.  
- Mais madame !  
- Ce n'est pas avec des "mais madame" que nous allons pouvoir leur être utile à quelque chose," fit-elle en fermant les yeux.   
  
Les trois adolescents n'avaient plus d'argument. Ils devaient le lui donner, elle avait raison. Elle ne pouvait qu'envoyer la lettre à Albus et attendre.   
  
Ils étaient montés á son bureau avant leur cours de potion. Dès que Minerva avait fini de lire la lettre, elle monta dans la tour du directeur et força magiquement la porte de la chambre d'Albus. Ils virent les trois lits, mais pas de trace de Voldemort ni d'Harry. Hermione avait presque paniqué, elle chercha partout. Ron la prit par les bras et lui dit que peu importe où ils se trouvaient, ils n'allaient rien laisser de dangereux leur arrivé. Et il était certain qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, ce n'était pas le meilleur des duos, mais tant qu'il y avait le problème d'échange, ils allaient s'aider. Minerva les avait ramenés à son bureau et leur avait demandé de tout lui raconté, du début jusqu'à la fin. Tout ce qu'il savait. À eux trois, ils entreprirent de la mettre au parfum.   
  
Cela pris deux cours de leur après-midi. Ils parlèrent, se contredirent, se disputèrent quelque fois, mais réussirent à faire comprendre à la vieille dame l'ampleur de ce qui se produisait entre les murs d'Hogwarts et outre-mer. Elle ne dit rien pendant qu'ils parlaient, mais ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était fâchée et qu'elle se retenait.   
  
La porte du bureau de l'enseignante de transfiguration s'ouvrit sur un lourd silence qui s'éternissait. Poppy s'approcha d'eux et leur dit que Lucius Malfoy était réveillé, perdu, brouillé, mais bien là. Ils se levèrent tous et la suivirent.   
  
Blaise se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se disait vouloir changer de tête, mais là cela devenait une urgence. Il se regardait dans un miroir, pendant que Pansy racontait le plus lentement possible et le plus clairement qu'elle pouvait ce qui s'était passé après l'accident de l'homme. Le beau blond ne voulait pas s'en faire. Il avait déjà eu sa crise de nerf lorsqu'il était monté, cherché son ami pour leur deuxième cours de l'après-midi. Quand il tomba sur la lettre de Luchaviel, il s'était tu et n'avait rien dit à personne sur la disparition de Draco. Il allait attendre que d'autre s'en rende compte, mais tant que personne n'était au courant, il n'allait rien dire.   
  
"Noir !  
- Euh ! Je l'ai déjà dit, Blaise. La chambre de Lupin était sombre et j'ai allumé les bougies, whoopie !  
- Non, mes cheveux. J'vais les teindre noir, cet été ou ce noël.  
- Euh, pourquoi ? T'es magnifique comme ça, gay, mais superbe ! Oh ! Tu crois que tu fais trop homo, c'est pour ça ?  
- Non, je veux juste une nouvelle tête. Tu sais que j'ai déjà essayé d'être roux ?  
- Pas pour vrai ! s'écria-t-elle, mains sur ses lèvres.  
- Ouais ! Le père était si en colère que j'ai été puni sévèrement et il m'a reteint les cheveux, j'devais avoir neuf ans, j'sais pas. C'était pré-Hogwarts et...  
- Je suis désolé de déranger cette passionnante conversation, mais pourriez-vous revenir à une situation qui me trouble ? Et celle qui dérange cher monsieur Potter ?  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, monsieur ? demanda Blaise en retournant à son siège.  
- Où est mon fils ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas allez le chercher lorsque je me suis réveillé, il y a plus de trente minutes, je crois ?  
- Cela fait plus d'une heure, monsieur, dit Pansy.  
- ...  
- Hum !... Pour Draco, il est quelque part dans ce monde.  
- Pardon !  
- Ne paniquez pas ! C'est votre frère qui lui a envoyé cette lettre, tenez.  
- Blaise ! Je hais lorsque tu ne me mets pas au courant des choses. Je croyais vous l'avoir dit.  
- Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'entende te dire que Draco avait disparu.  
- Monsieur Draco Malfoy a disparu ?  
- Minerva, enchanté de vous revoir, dit distraitement Lucius qui lisait la lettre.  
- Je veux des explications et vite fait, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux plus de surprise, je ne veux plus de cachotteries, je ne veux plus rien de mystérieux, m'entendez-vous ?"   
  
Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir le visage rouge de colère du professeur. Depuis la disparition d'Albus, elle avait demandé à leur maîtresse en potion quelque chose de calmant. Cela ne fonctionait pas toujours.   
  
Blaise fit une grimace, encore ce sentiment de malaise, mais pour une différente raison. Lucius tendit la lettre de son frère à la maîtresse d'école. Elle le lit et leva les yeux dans les airs, avant de les braquer dans la direction du père qui avait les sourcils froncés.   
  
Lucius était inquiet pour son fils. La lettre avait l'air sérieuse, mais de quel droit son frère envoyait son fils, qui aurait tout fait pour lui, dans un lieu inconnu et peut-être dangereux. Il allait devoir le confronter plus tard. Il avait mal à la tête et mal au coeur. Il voulait savoir s'il devait retrouver son poste ou si Poppy le confinait encore au lit pour un certain temps. Il se redressa et demanda la suite de cette histoire.   
  
Pansy continua son récit et réussit à finir avant que Poppy ne les jette dehors. Elle leur avait laissé deux heures pour discuter avec son patient, mais il était temps pour lui de se reposer. Elle allait lui donner une potion pour dormir sans rêve. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces. Minerva renvoya les élèves dans leur maison, elle allait parler à leur professeur pour leur abscence et elle devait envoyer la lettre rapidement à Albus. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment tout de même. Elle serait peut-être trop tard. Elle connaissait Albus, il n'allait pas rester là-bas à ne rien faire. Si la lettre qu'il avait reçue lui indiquait les États-Unis, il serait allé au ministère pour leur indiquer la route et aurait accompagner les personnes qu'il aurait jugés bon d'avoir mis au courant. Elle poussa un soupir et referma la porte de bois de l'infirmerie. Elle regarda les enfants s'éloigner un instant, avant de se rendre à la salle des professeurs.   
  
Lucius qui était couché, en attendant le sommeil, se sentait mal. Cela ressemblait à de l'angoisse. Était-ce son fils qui rencontrait un quelconque danger ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au sort pourtant. Le sort de l'amulette qu'il avait autour du cou. Amulette qui lui tordait les boyaux lorsque son fils encourrait un danger effroyable. Non, cette sensation ressemblait à un vide. Un vide qu'il avait ressenti toute son enfance. Il fronça des sourcils. _"Tout ça avant que je ne lise pour la première fois l'écriture de Luchaviel, à huit ans..."_ Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, sans savoir à quel point il était près du but.   
  
"Vous êtes obligés d'être en sous-vêtements ?  
- Quoi, monsieur Severus ? Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plaît ? demanda Billie en riant.  
- Pff !  
- Ce sont les seuls morceaux qui resteront intacts sur nous, dit Remus en souriant. Pourquoi se vêtir plus si on sait que l'on va détruire les autres vêtements ?  
- Où est Vulcan ? demanda Arman qui se réchauffait plus loin.  
- Il discute avec Ronan, dit Serena. Je veux pas vous aider, mais je vous averti : vous devriez l'éliminer en premier si vous ne voulez pas voir disparaître certains membres de votre anatomie.  
- Tu as raison, aide-nous pas. Nous sommes bien préparés, dit Arman.  
- Un autre avertissement, lorsque j'ai goûté au sang, je suis difficile à arrêter, okay ! leur dit Amielle en se faisant craquer les jointures.  
- Tu n'as pas encore réglé ce problème ? s'écria Arman.  
- Hé ! C'est plus dur que je le croyais, le psy est pourri.  
- Non ! C'est toi qui ne va pas le voir assez souvent. Va falloir changer ça, pourquoi tu penses que personne ne veut te lancer de défi ?  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, Séré. Bon, Arman vous a expliqué les règles ?  
- Oui, ce qui est très étrange, dit Sirius, mauvais. Ne tuez pas. C'est tout.  
- C'est la seule règle qui doit être retenue, dit Lulou en entrant dans la salle d'attente. Wow ! Remus vous êtes superbe, j'adore les hommes avec des cicatrices sur le corps, ça fait plus mâle, viril !  
- Euh ! fit l'homme en rougissant profondément.  
- Elle ne plaisante pas," dit Érick, avec une grimace.   
  
Engel, Joann, Joaquin et Harry coururent aux côtés de Sirius, Remus et Severus. Le blond leur sourit et leur dit que tout irait bien. Joann ne semblait pas convaincu et Harry ne faisait que secouer sa tête de honte. Son aventure avait déboulé dans une direction dangereuse, voir mortelle. Finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester dans le corps de Voldemort si cela pouvait empêcher Remus de se battre et de se faire tuer par Vulcan.   
  
"Harry, calme-toi. Nous sommes bien préparés, je ne mourrai pas.  
- C'est toi qui le dit, mon vieux, dit Vulcan en entrant. On est prêt ?  
- Du sang doit couler, marmonna Ronan.  
- Calma, les gars ! dit Lulou. J'ai des règles à spécifier. Pas de mort, donc. Le premier sorcier qui fait le sort de la mort se verra torturer et manger, compris Snape ?  
- Indubitablement.  
- Trou du cul ! dit-elle, en souriant. Les loups, on se calme ! Amielle, essaie de te retenir. Si l'homme est au sol sans connaissance, tu laisses nos hommes le ramasser pour les soins. Pas trop de coup de griffes, okay ! Nous avons très peu de maginfirmières et je ne veux pas qu'on les épuise. Donc, des coups de pattes, rétractez vos griffes. Pas trop de sang, il y a des femmes dans la salle et des enfants, montrez que vous savez assommer quelqu'un sans que ce soit par manque de sang.  
- Encore de ces règles stupides, grogna Serena.  
- Oui, le premier qui arrache un membre aux plus faibles de l'équipe adverse se verra vertement puni, compris Ronan ?  
- ...  
- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, mon vieux. Pas de membres arrachés, contente-toi de remporter la partie et tu pourras t'amuser avec Remus. Alors, est-ce que tu m'as comprise ?  
- ...Ouais... grogna-t-il.  
- Donc, je vous ai donné mes règles. Ce n'est pas la peine d'user de votre forme lupine pour excuser un manquement aux règles. Seule Amielle a cette excuse et j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de me la balancer au visage, ma belle.  
- Okay ! soupira la colosse, en se levant.  
- Pour ceux qui ont peur d'une injustice, il y a des loups, cinq, qui resteront à la porte de la salle. Ils surveilleront leurs congénères et repêcheront les inconscients. N'oubliez pas, ce sont les derniers membres de la même équipe qui resteront conscients qui la désigneront vainqueure. Amusez-vous, bien !"   
  
Elle leur fit signe de la tête et leur tourna le dos, sortant de la salle d'attente. Balthazar et Harry saluèrent leurs amis et leurs souhaitèrent toutes les chances. Les enfants de Romulus Lupin serrèrent Arman et Remus dans leurs bras. Ils suivirent Érick qui leur montrait le chemin du mini-stade. Ils montèrent les gradins pour rejoindre Voldemort, Peter et Dominic. Il était vingt-et-une heure, le combat allait très bientôt commencer. Harry était raidement assis sur son siège, il était nerveux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait que les petites bombes qu'ils avaient préparés seraient efficaces et assez pour désorienter les loups-garous un certain temps.   
  
Lorsque le combat commença, Lulou leva les yeux dans les airs et se pencha dans la direction de Joaquin qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Il lui demanda si les infirmières avaient assez de bandeaux, de gazes et d'antiseptiques. Elle comprit son allusion quand il fit signe des yeux dans la direction de sa soeur qui s'était mise debout pour hurler contre un mauvais coup de Ronan. Lulou se leva, sourire aux lèvres, et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras. Elle l'envoya à l'infirmerie chercher une sacoche de premiers soins pour aider les sorcières qui n'avaient que leurs baguettes pour soigner les blessés. Elle maugréa un peu et haussa des épaules. Elle redescendit les gradins pour sortir du stade.   
  
Draco tapait du pied. Cela faisait près de trente minutes qu'il attendait. En sortant de la cuisine, il avait vu l'heure, il était passé vingt-et-une heure vingt. Il était à l'entrée de l'énorme bâtisse, appuyé sur les lourdes portes, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le sac moldu dans son dos. Il répétait dans sa tête les paroles de la formule qu'il avait réussi à se rappeler. Le hall d'entrée était sombre, il avait cru entendre des bruits de course en-dessous de lui, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait peur, son coeur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Il allait rendre son oncle fier de lui en restant sur place et en exécutant ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire.   
  
_"Le cri douloureux du fakir, le chant langoureux du dresseur..."_ continua-t-il inlassablement. Il bâilla d'ennui et faillit s'étouffer en entendant des bruits de pas se dirigenant dans sa direction. Une femme menue la peau caramel et les yeux en amandes traversa une porte qu'il avait vu en sortant de la petite cuisine. Elle s'étira et son visage se fendit en un large sourire de satisfaction. Elle était partie se chercher quelque chose à manger, cela lui creusait l'appétit tout ce sang. Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la cuisine quand elle s'arrêta soudainement et se mit à renifler l'air. Elle se tourna vers lui, son petit nez se retroussa de colère. Elle fit de grands pas, ses bijoux faisant des cliquetis sur sa poitrine, à sa taille et dans ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta devant un Draco pâle et tremblant.   
  
"Hé ! Comment t'as fait pour entrer ?  
- ...  
- Yô ! J'veux pas me répéter, dit-elle sèchement en l'attrapant par le cou.  
- ...G... _Non, ne la regarde pas !_  
- Qui est-tu et comment t'as fait pour entrer dans le Refuge ?  
- ...  
- Seigneur ! Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ?  
- Le cri douloureux du fakir,  
Le chant langoureux du dresseur.  
- P... Pardon ?  
- Le sifflement du naja cracheur,  
Suivant le rythme, danseur.  
- La... la ferme, vieux !  
- Au son de la voix de la chanteuse  
T'offrant une mortelle bise ;  
Beauté venimeuse, brûlante amoureuse  
Explose sur le son des _Refugees_."   
  
Lauryn le lâcha et posa sur lui un regard vide. Draco mit la main sur sa gorge, furieux. Son oncle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il grogna et retira le sac de son dos. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit le thermos contenant le liquide inodore. Il le déboucha et le tendit à la femme. Elle le prit et, avec l'avidité de l'assoiffé, elle versa vivement la tête par l'arrière et avala sans trop respirer le contenu du contenant métallique. Un liquide noirâtre glissa aux commissures de ses lèvres, le long de sa gorge brune pour disparaître dans le creu de ses seins galbés et serrés dans son corsage. Elle se remit droite et cligna des yeux qui avaient tourné aux verts au lieu de ses bruns noisettes.   
  
"Tenez, le bureau principal."   
  
Elle prit la boule et se mit à marmonner des paroles d'un ton monocorde, regardant droit devant elle. Draco ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, mais vit l'effet. Le liquide du cristal devint bleu et le papier se mit à tourbillonner. Elle lui tourna le dos et monta les escaliers très lentement tel un zombie. Draco fronça des sourcils et haussa des épaules. Il allait retourner dans la cuisine parce qu'il avait encore faim, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit des pas descendant les escaliers. Pourquoi la femme revenait sur ses pas ? Ce n'était pas elle, une mignonne petite noiraude descendait les escaliers. Elle poussa un petit cri en échappant une sacoche rouge. Elle grogna, essaya de bien tenir les autres effets de soin et descendit en courant les escaliers. Elle se pencha et, malgré les charges dans ses bras, tenta comiquement de ramasser la sacoche. Draco ne prit pas la peine de trop y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le pied de l'énorme escalier et l'aida. Elle sursauta et le regarda. Elle lui sourit et le remercia quand il ramassa la sacoche.   
  
"Je peux t'aider, tu peux mettre ses bandelettes dans mon sac.  
- Merci. Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, ici, dit-elle en mettant les bandelettes, les papiers gazes dans le sac du blond.  
- On peut dire ça. Tu amènes ça où ?  
- Aux infirmières à la salle d'attente. Bleeh ! C'est Lulou qui me l'a demandée quand elle a vu que personne ne l'écoutait et se faisait saigner.  
- Q... _Une amie qu'on a en commun, hein ? Depuis quand ?..._  
- Ce sera surtout pour mon oncle, tout le monde semble vouloir l'éliminer en premier de la partie. J'aurais cru Arman, mais... Pfff ! Dire qu'elle nous avait dit que rien de grave ne lui arriverait. J'la crois plus pour ça... Vulcan a l'air d'être un vrai sauvage. Elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher les effets de premiers soins pour les infirmières qui n'ont que leurs baguettes, soupira-t-elle. Je sais surtout que c'est l'idée de mes frères qui ne voulaient pas que je vois mon oncle se faire massacrer, dit-elle hautainement.  
- Oh !  
- Suis-moi, j'ai besoin d'eau. Ils me prennent pour une imbécile ! J'ai vu les tuyaux et les lavabos en-bas, mais bon. J'avais pas si envie que ça de voir comment Vulcan et Ronan allaient s'en prendre à mon oncle, dit-elle en courant dans la cuisine.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ton oncle se bat ?  
- Hein ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est vrai que Lulou n'a pas ébruiter l'affaire. Tout le monde croit que mon oncle était là pour rester tandis qu'il est ici pour aider Harry Potter et Vol... Voldemar ?  
- Voldemort ! Harry Potter est ici ? Mais... Qui est ton oncle ?  
- Remus Joann Lupin.  
- Quoi ? Tu es la nièce de Lupin, il avait un frère ou une soeur ?  
- Un frère jumeau, il... il est mort, il y a sept ans... Avec ma mère et un de mes grands frères.  
- Oh ! Je suis désolé de l'entendre... Hum ! Je compatis... vraiment... mon père a failli... un accident..." dit-il mal à l'aise.   
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille semblait le transpercer. Il avait toujours détesté les yeux dorés de son professeur de Défense, c'était comme s'ils essayaient de jauger son âme. Il pouvait toujours y voir une lueur de bonté qu'il trouvait exécrable et utopiquement idiot provenant d'une créature pareille. La fille sourit tristement et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle prit un pichet en métal et le remplit. Elle referma le couvercle et se tourna pour partir. Draco lui prit le pichet des mains et la suivit.   
  
"Tu sais pourquoi Lauryn avait l'air bizarre ?  
- J'comprends pas.  
- Oui, je l'ai passée en descendant. Elle ne m'a pas saluée et elle avait mis des verres de contacts, des yeux verts. J'savais pas qu'elle en avait... Ça lui fait bien, en tout cas.  
- Wow ! C'est grand, fit Draco en arrivant dans la salle principale du sous-sol.  
- Oui, c'est pas aussi grand que celui de la Colombie-Britannique, mais c'est cool. On y r'trouve beaucoup de monde. C'est par là, fit-elle en lui montrant une porte tout au fond de la salle.  
- Je suis Dracon Malfoy. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Enchantée ! Engel Lucé Lupin. J'ai deux grands frères, des jumeaux. Joaquin et Joann.  
- Mon père a un frère jumeau aussi.  
- Vraiment ? On devrait faire une rencontre... Est-ce qu'ils ont un langage secret ? Mes frères semblent pouvoir discuter sans parler, j'trouve ça étrange, mais c'est leur lien. J'trouve ça dommage d'être mise à l'écart, mais je ne suis pas leur umelle.  
- Mon père n'a pas de lien avec son frère. Ils ont été séparés à la naissance, ils avaient quatorze ans lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Leur lien fraternel n'était pas trop bien vu par mes grands-parents, paraît.  
- C'est chiant, ça ! C'est quoi ce genre de famille ingrate et imbécile qui empêche leurs enfants d'être frères ?  
- Euh ! Hum !... _Elle y va fort,_ bouda, fâché et gêné, Draco qui ouvrit la bouche pour la blessée...  
- Va falloir que tu m'aides pour la porte, dit-elle, ne se rendant pas compte de l'humeur du blond. C'est seulement les adultes qui semblent pouvoir l'ouvrir avec aisance.  
- Mmm ! soupira-t-il, calmé. Pour empêcher les gosses d'entrer, j'suppose... Qu'est-ce que... ? C'est des hurlements de loups, ça ?  
- T'es étrange, toi ?" fit-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.   
  
Les murs vibraient, des cris sourds, des cris de rage se faisaient entendre. Le sol tremblaient. Il semblait qu'il y avait un public qui appréciait le spectacle avec de hauts cris d'encouragement. L'air était lourd et chaud. Draco passa la langue sur ses lèvres en tendant la main devant lui.   
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Engel laissa derrière elle le garçon. Ce n'était pas éclairé, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait l'intérrupteur, mais connaissait son chemin. Après avoir traversé la porte, il y avait deux tunnels. Dès que la porte revint sur ses gonds, le garçon qui ralentissait à chaque pas qu'il prenait en tremblant déboucha dans l'autre tunnel. Celui qu'utlisait les loups pour se rendre à l'arène, au bout se trouvait la salle d'attente. Engel se retourna et fronça des sourcils. Elle haussa des épaules, il serait en sécurité de l'autre côté. Elle courut toujours dans la direction nord, elle voulait parler à Lulou de l'étranger, elle frappa à la porte pour qu'on puisse l'ouvrir.   
  
"T'en as pris du temps. T'es partie depuis plus de trente minutes !  
- Je traînais, c'est ça que voulaient Lulou et mes frères, de toute façon, cria-t-elle, par-dessus, les hurlements. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?  
- Tu as manqué le k.o. du prisonnier et les bombes du mage noir...  
- Bay, c'est Sirius Black et Severus Snape. Vraiment ? Les bombes ont marché ?  
- C'était un très bon truc du sorcier, cela leur a donné l'avantage sur Ronan qui semble très allergique. Billie avait l'air de perdre son souffle pendant un certain temps, mais elle s'est repris, de même que Ronan qui est presque devenu fou par ce coup de... Snape.  
- Combien en a-t-il lancé ?  
- Deux.  
- _Ouais ! Il lui en reste quatre, ils vont gagner, ha ! Ha !_ J'dois partir, mais avant... Est-ce qu'un garçon a débouché proche de l'arène ?  
- Comment ? s'écria vivement le gardien.  
- Je l'ai rencontré à l'entrée et je l'ai amené ici, mais il a pris la mauvaise direction.  
- Oh ! Il ne sera pas bête pour tomber en plein milieu de cette masse de sang, de crocs et de griffes, il restera dans la salle d'attente et d'urgence.  
- Okay ! Tu as raison."   
  
Engel laissa Bay en arrière. Elle n'avait rien dans ses mains. Elle haussa des épaules, le blond déboucherait sur les infirmières à qui il pourrait remettre la trousse de premiers soin et les bandelettes.   
  
Lulou qui regardait le combat avec ennui s'étira et fit craquer son cou. Elle se leva en voyant la petite Lupin se diriger vers eux. Elle lui sourit, mais fronça des sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dans ses mains. Elle haussa un sourcil, elle devait être allée voir les infirmières avant d'être venue les rejoindre. Elle regarda sa montre et se demanda comment la fille avait fait pour prendre si peu de temps. Elle demanda aux autres de la suivre, c'était trop bruyant pour qu'elle puisse parler à l'enfant. Ils montèrent un corridor parmi les estrades et aboutirent dans une grande salle, une fenêtre leur montrant ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène.   
  
Érick passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et sourit. L'équipe de Vulcan avait de la misère. Il avait cru que ce serait vite fait avec les personnes qu'avait choisis le colosse, mais Severus et Arman avaient plus de trucs, qu'il le croyait, dans leurs manches. Il ne leva pas un sourcil quand la fille de 13 ans entra dans la salle. Il se servit dans le pop-corn de Dominic qui grogna.   
  
"Je ne vois rien, tu pourrais me dire comment Remus va ?  
- En échange du pop-corn ?  
- Tu as fini le tien, ton problème. J'te donne rien du tout -nah !  
- Les enfants, soyez sages et partagez, dit fortement Lulou à la blague.  
- Oui, maman !  
- Remus se porte très bien, il a mis k.o. Ronan, avec l'aide d'Arman et de la bombe de Severus.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ouais, 'faut dire que le pauvre fou se démenait sur le mage noir. La bombe ne lui a pas plu, on dirait.  
- Ouch ! Pas le bon choix, j'sais que notre Remus a des vus sur cet homme.  
- Oh, ouais ? Merde.. Arman.  
- Il s'en remet. Comment se porte Severus après son altercation avec Ronan ?  
- Il se tient toujours debout, mais j'crois pas pour longtemps... YEAH ! hurla-t-il, en se levant.  
- Quoi ? sursauta le non-voyant.  
- Non, mauvais coup. Amielle a failli arraché la tête de Charlie, merde !  
- Mon dieu, Érick !  
- Quoi ! C'est du sport, il doit bien y avoir des blessés.  
- Pas des morts.  
- Tout dépend de l'équipe qui l'emportera.  
- Pff !"   
  
Lulou leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui regardait avec grande inquiétude le déroulement des combats. Elle lui laissa un moment pour encourager, inutilement, son oncle avec l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle devait se l'avouer, le désespoir nourrissait les combattants. Arman, Severus et Remus faisaient un trio dangereux. Charlie réussissait à tenir debout grâce à Severus qui n'avait pas seulement une baguette, mais ses petites fioles qui n'avaient pas été appréciées par la première rangée de loups-garous. Ils avaient tous reculé lorsque l'odeur de poudre d'argent leur avait frôlé les narines. Lulou avait éclaté de rire devant la vague nouveau genre.   
  
Harry se cachait le visage de ses mains et regardait le combat entre les fentes de ses doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Arman et Remus faisaient pour rester debout, ils avaient été griffés et mordus si souvent. Vulcan et Ronan n'avaient pas fait de quartier. Ils s'étaient déchaînés sur Arman, Remus et Severus avant que les deux premiers arrivent à éliminer Ronan. Il avait l'estomac noué et une boule qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge depuis le début du match sanglant. Il cligna des yeux quand il vit une tête blonde passée rapidement dans son champ de vision. Il fronça des sourcils et se redressa et s'approcha de la vitre. C'était une toute petite tête, d'où il pouvait voir, il avala de travers en voyant le visage en-dessous des cheveux blonds approcher l'arène.   
  
Draco Malfoy avait envie de vomir. Il avait été horriblement surpris en voyant Sirius couché sur un lit entouré de femmes qui le soignaient. Il n'avait pas émis de bruit. Pourtant, il était certain que les femmes l'avaient entendu, mais elle l'avait laissé passer parce qu'elles étaient occupées à soigner et guérir les blessures qui semblaient profondes. Il suivait les traces de sang quand il se tassa en voyant des hommes traînés un autre qui avait des blessures aussi nombreuses que Sirius. Il les avait regardés passer incrédule. Il se demandait ce qui se passait. L'homme était presque nu, il n'avait qu'un caleçon sur lui. Il continua sa route sans se faire arrêter et arriva à l'entrée d'une arène où des loups se battaient.   
  
D'énormes loups-garous se battaient. Quand il vit Severus Snape et Charlie Weasley au milieu d'eux, il eut le réflexe de s'approcher pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose. Il fut aveuglé un moment par les lumières de l'énorme place, aussi grande que la salle qu'il avait quitté avec la nièce de Lupin. Il n'avait pu bien voir, mais il pouvait entendre. Une grosse foule de personne hurlait la victoire des monstres dont les crocs claquaient dans la chair de l'autre. Il hurla quelque chose à l'adresse de ses professeurs, mais ils semblaient trop occuper à rester en vie pour l'entendre. Il retourna précipitemment dans la salle où reposaient les deux hommes. Il cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, qu'il pourrait utiliser pour attaquer ou blesser les énormes monstres. _"Je n'aurais pas dû suivre les instructions de mon oncle. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, je... Cette chaise ? Je ne suis pas un baguarreur, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Elle suffira... Merde, c'est aussi pire que la chasse en Asie, juste le contraire. Les hommes qui servent au plaisir des loups-garous. Loups-garous ? Ooh ! J'y penserai plus tard...!"_ pensait avec terreur Draco. Il prit la chaise, jeta son sac et sa cape à terre. Il n'était pas gros, ni très grand, certainement pas fort, il ne ferait pas le poids contre ces créatures, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'allait pas rester en arrière à regarder ses professeurs se faire manger sans rien faire.   
  
Sans trop penser, sinon il était certain de reculer, il prit un souffle et courut dans l'arène. Il s'arrêta un instant et vit une énorme bête qui se dirigeait vers Charlie qui lui tournait le dos. Le pauvre homme était à genou au sol essayant de reprendre son souffle, étourdi. Il courut dans sa direction en hurlant. Plusieurs loups se levèrent de leur position assise et lui hurlèrent d'arrêter, que c'était dangereux. Certain essayait de sauter dans l'arène sans toucher aux murs et barreaux. Ils étaient magiquement électrifiés pour que personne ne puisse sauter hors ou dans le ring.   
  
Lulou se retourna au cri de Harry qui sortit en trombe. Elle lâcha un juron et courut après Peter qui était vert de panique. Elle était plus rapide qu'eux. Elle sauta sur les épaules de ses hommes et femmes qui l'auraient empêchée d'avancer tant ils étaient nombreux à essayer de se rapprocher de l'arène. Elle retira sa chemise, la déchira et entoura les morceaux autour de ses larges mains, tout en continuant de sauter sur les épaules, les têtes et les mains qui se tendaient. Elle poussa un puissant grognement, ceux qui l'entendirent se tassèrent de son chemin. Elle atterrit au sol et continua sa descente. Elle faillit trébucher sur des jambes qui n'étaient pas assez rapide, mais se ressaisit à temps pour poursuivre. Elle écarquilla ses yeux en voyant le dragon attaquer un de ses hommes.   
  
Draco réussit à fracasser sa chaise sur le dos d'une louve qui allait fraper de sa patte un Charlie titubant et légèrement perdu. Des hurlements se firent entendre dans les estrades. Charlie reprit rapidement conscience lorsque Amielle se tourna vivement, la rage à la gueule, vers le petit homme qui reculait rapidement, le visage aussi blanc qu'un drap. Charlie poussa un cri et attrapa le jeune homme, en lui sautant dessus. Il le cacha sous son poids, en s'écrasant au sol, et hurla à Amielle de se ressaisir. Elle le frappait, elle se fichait du môme qui était caché sous lui. Elle allait l'avoir quand elle se retransformerait. Elle devait permettre à son équipe de gagner, elle allait éliminer Charlie de la course.   
  
"Lulou ! T'es folle !" hurla Billie qui redevint femme.   
  
Elle s'était retransformée en femme pour arrêter son amie quand elle entendit le grésillement des murs et les hauts cris des loups de l'autre côté. Elle se tourna pour voir Lulou s'écraser au sol et se redresser péniblement, le corps et, surtout, ses mains fumant. Elle accourut à son boss qui la repoussa et qui, dans un cri de rage et de douleur, fit un bond dans les airs, les jambes en avant. Elle réussit à frapper de ses pieds la tête d'Amielle qui se redressa et lui hurla après. Elle allait la frapper quand Arman-loup et Vulcan-loup la frappèrent de leurs pattes pour la sonner.   
  
Billie s'approcha de son amie-louve au sol et lui hurla de se calmer. Lulou se tourna vers Charlie qui avait perdu connaissance et saignait abondamment. Elle le repoussa pour voir un Draco tremblant, hurlant et pleurant. Elle grogna dans le fond de sa gorge et perdit connaissance à son tour.   
  
"Vulcan, on prend une pause, hurla Remus.  
- Je suis d'accord, fit le grand homme, en se redressant et prenant Amielle par le bras.  
- Seigneur ! murmura Severus qui était soutenu par Arman. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre, ici ?  
- On le saura quand il cessera de hurler et de trembler, dit Remus en s'agenouillant devant lui. Draco, Draco, c'est moi. Remus Lupin, cesse de hurler, mon garçon. Tu vas bien," dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.   
  
Harry, qui était arrivé à la barrière de sécurité, se jeta à genoux pour pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu peur pour Draco et pourquoi il se souciait de l'autre garçon, mais, maintenant, il en avait plus qu'assez. Assez, de mêler les autres dans ses gaffes. Assez, que d'autres se mettent en danger pour réparer ses bêtises. Assez, qu'il fasse des conneries. Il commençait à en avoir assez. 


	16. 14

**Chapitre 14  
...Nous avons un gagnant et... des perdants !**   
  
**"Mon cher Albus,  
je débute par vous dire que si vous lisez ce message, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Marius vous le dira plus loin, je m'excuse grand frère, mais il faut que je leur écrive quelque chose. Revenons à vous, messieurs, mesdames. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir réussi à placer le faucon de mon jeune cousin au bon endroit. J'avais peur de m'être trompé, vous savez que la voyance est une science inexacte. Est-ce réellement une science ? Je dirais que non, mais je ne vais pas entrer dans cette danse du cogito.   
  
Comment allez-vous, mon vieux ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché après Fumseck, il a aidé nos deux amis à ma demande. Ne vous sentez pas floué, je sais me servir des effets de Gauvain. Ne montez pas sur vos gros chevaux, madame Toothlock, il ne savait rien. Il n'est jamais au courant de ce que je fais, de toute manière. Personne ne l'est. Bon, trève de causerie ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait envoyer ce mot par Bolti ? Tout simplement pour que vous laissiez aller les choses, Albus. Ne vous mêlez pas de trop près de ce que vont faire les aurores américains et canadiens à ces loups. Vous n'êtes pas Dieu, vous ne pourrez empêcher ce qui va arriver. Concentrez-vous sur mon neveu, Draco, sur Harry Potter et sa victime non-voulue. Ils seront très touchés par ce qui va se produire. Regardez vos montres messieurs dans, à peu près, trois heures, une explosion surviendra. Dépêchez-vous, vous devrez sauver la vie d'enfants, d'hommes et femmes sans défense, la plupart d'entre eux le seront. Ne levez pas votre nez sur ce que je viens d'écrire, madame. Il n'y aura qu'une trentaine de ces loups-garous qui seront dangereux et moins d'une quinzaine qui vous donneront du trouble.   
  
Ce n'était que des avertissements. À vous de choisir une voie ou l'autre. N'oubliez pas que les yeux du monde seront rivés sur cette affaire. Je le sais, j'ai averti une amie à moi, il y a quelques jours. Elle sera sur place dans quelques heures. N'essayez pas de fuir ses questions, elle arrivera à ses fins. Bonne chance, messieurs. Vous en aurez de besoin. Albus, n'oubliez pas les enfants. Pensez surtout à eux, merci ! Passez de très bons mois !   
  
Mes salutations et mes respects, Luchaviel Phillipe Malfoy   
  
Monsieur Dumbledore, je viendrai chercher mon jeune frère pour lui annoncer au sein de sa famille la triste nouvelle qui s'abat sur les Malfoy. J'ai envoyé BoltLightning à l'endroit que Luchaviel m'indiqua. J'ai lu la lettre et c'est avec un rictus de dérision que je vous écris ces mots. Il y a cinq jours, si les calculs de mon frère sont bon, je retrouvai le corps sans vie de Luchaviel Malfoy dans son lit. Il était très malade à son retour d'Hogwarts, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire. Que tout s'arrangerait pour lui et notre famille. Je me demande bien pourquoi je l'ai cru ? Il délira quelques paroles sur l'avenir, me demandant de faire attention à Juan. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous écris cela, mais c'est toujours à sa demande. Des lettres qu'il me demandait d'envoyer aux quatre vents sans les ouvrir reposaient sur sa table de chevet, j'ai fait selon ses volontés. Cette dernière lettre de feu mon frère fut la dernière que j'envoyai avant mon départ de Pologne. Comme je sais que mon neveu sera entre vos mains, je vous demande de ne pas lui révéler la tragédie qui nous arrive. Son père le fera après que je lui ai parlé. Passez une bonne journée, monsieur.   
  
Marius J. Malfoy"**  
- Seigneur ! fit Ingrid, en fronçant des sourcils. Ils ont des gamins avec eux. Merde ! LES GARS ! aboya-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers dame Ebonee.  
- Albus qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?  
- Nous poursuivons notre route après le retour de l'animagi. Nous devrons voir à ce que ces hommes ne fassent pas de mal à ces enfants. Nous ne dirons rien à Draco Malfoy pour son oncle, bien entendu.  
- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à cela. L'explosion.  
- Il vaudrait mieux que nous trouvions cette base avant cette explosion si ce que nous a écrit Luchaviel est vrai, soupira Albus.  
- Vous ne le croyez pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, lui-même a dit qu'il n'était pas certain de sa "science". L'ésotérisme est un art très subjective. Que veut dire explosion pour un voyant ? Cela peut différer d'une personne à l'autre.  
- Pourtant, cela semblait être explosion comme dans bombe-explosion.  
- Oui. Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous en saurons plus lorsque nous serons arriver là-bas. Il commence à se faire tard et cet oiseau n'est pas encore revenu.  
- Un problème, vous croyez ?  
- J'espère que non. Nous ne pourrons plus garantir la sécurité de ces loups si l'un des aurores de Toothlock venait à mourir.  
- Vengeance, hein ? maugréa Cornélius qui commençait à détester ce pays et, surtout, cette femme.  
- Exactement. Elle ne se soucie guère de ce qui pourrait arriver à ces hommes, s'ils sont loups-garous... Loup-**ga**rou !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je viens de trouver l'anagramme du nom de Lulou. Depuis le début qu'elle s'amuse à nos dépens. Lulou G. Rou. Si nous lui demandions à quoi tient le G. de son nom...  
- Elle nous dirait... Ga... ? C'est presque ridicule, Albus.  
- Je sais, Cornélius. Je ne crois pas que cette femme ait toute sa tête. Pourquoi aurait-elle changé de corps ? Elle se dit amie de Draco Malfoy, comment le garçon l'aurait reconnue ?  
- Peut-être le sait-il ?  
- Mmm ! Il faudra le lui demander. Que de mystère ! soupira-t-il. C'est une ursupatrice d'identité, qui nous dit que Lulou Groulx, c'est bien elle ?  
- Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait échangé de corps avec cette petite, il y a douze ans ?  
- Cela se pourrait.  
- Cela expliquerait les quatre cadavres, donc.  
- Oui, elle aurait tué la vraie Lulou qui était dans son ancien corps et toute sa famille. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle aurait commis ce crime.  
- Si tout ceci est vrai, il y aura beaucoup de charges contre elle, dit Cornélius, en haussant des épaules. Maintenant, je vais avoir les Malfoy sur le dos. Luchaviel est mort et il a envoyé une amie ici. Pourquoi faire ?  
- Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement, je ne vois trop... Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est de savoir de quoi est mort cet homme.  
- Il a toujours eacute;teacute; de faible constitution.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. D'après Lucius, il devait toujours être interné dans un hôpital moldu ou sorcier lorsqu'il voyageait ou revenait de voyage.  
- Je ne savais pas. De quoi souffrait-il ?  
- Personne ne le sait. Les Malfoy n'ont jamais trouvé de médecins ou médisorciers qui voulaient leur dire ce qu'avait le malade. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pris des moyens pas catholiques pour le savoir, mais aucun succès.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Il me semblait plein de vie, fit Albus en caressant la tête de Bolt qui avait poussé un cri aigu.  
- Vous savez comme tout le monde que cette famille est timbrée.  
- Voyons, Cornélius.  
- Non, en réalité. Ils ont tous des masques hautain et snob au visage. Qui nous dit que Luchaviel n'était pas un aussi bon acteur ? Qui nous dit que ce sont réellement des acteurs ? marmonna-t-il, silencieusement.  
- Cela se pourrait, il me semblait en parfaite forme lorsqu'il est venu nous avertir de l'enlèvement de Remus.  
- Ou de sa mort.  
- Ne tournons pas autour de cette question, nous savons que Remus est en vie. Espérons seulement arriver à temps pour le sortir des griffes de cette femme," grogna le vieil homme.   
  
Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait voir la fin de cette sordide aventure ? Comment allait réagir Draco Malfoy à l'annonce de la mort de son oncle favori ? Comment allait-il pouvoir rester de marbre si les hommes d'Ingrid allaient trop loin ? Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il réagirait très violemmet si les droits des loups étaient bafoués au nom d'une protection de la nation. Il trouvait déjà ce concept très hypocrite. Il n'allait rien dire, il allait voir et agir. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda Fukayna redonner ses ordres à ses hommes. Ils iraient molo, aucun sort de la mort ne serait utérer sous peine de licenciement. Il secoua la tête et regarda le faucon qui attendait ses ordres. Il lui remit la lettre à la patte et lui dit de l'envoyer à Minerva, seulement elle. Il leva le bras dans les airs et l'animal prit son envol.   
  
Il le regarda s'éloigner un moment. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, à côté de Corénlius Fudge. Ils attendaient depuis plusieurs heures le retour de l'aigle des aurores. Ils observèrent les aurores préparer leurs filets d'argent, leurs menottes d'argent et leurs fouets en argent. C'étaient de vrais chasseurs de loups-garous. Albus était atterré par la vue de ces objets qui feraient souffrir les loups. S'il objectait, ils diraient que cela ne les tuerait pas, juste les mâter. Et ils auraient raison. Il poussa un autre soupir et resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. Le soleil continuait inexorablement sa descente, la lumière au travers du feuillage de la forêt s'amusait à rouler et descendre vers le sol.   
  
Un cri les fit lever la tête au ciel. L'animagi tourna dans un cri rauque au dessus d'eux avant de repartir dans une direction. La bonne, semblerait-il par l'activité des aurores. L'oiseau ne semblait pas épuiser, ce qui voulait dire que ce ne devait pas être loin. Il avait dû se perdre à quelques reprises en cherchant la base et pour revenir au point de départ. Les hommes et femmes se remirent debout, sortirent leur baguette et se mirent en marche. Ingrid se mit aux côtés des anglais et leur sourit. Elle était très contente d'elle. Elle regarda sa montre et fronça des sourcils, il était vingt-et-une heure et demie. Elle était sûre que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'ils ne découvrent le terrier de ces monstres. Elle allait enfin donner une raison à son gouvernement de supporter les recherches des historiens, archéologues et paléontologues sur les sites mystérieux des Antilles. Elle n'allait pas laisser ces monstres essayer de détruire son monde. "Ils n'avaient qu'à se tenir à distance des forêts et ne pas se laisser mordre..." pensa-t-elle méchamment, sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Albus la regarda et sut que cela se passerait très mal, il avait un poid lourd dans son ventre. Il voulait croire qu'il pourrait empêcher une catastrophe, mais il était pessimiste.   
  
Minerva était à la volière. Elle venait d'envoyer la lettre de monsieur Thompson à Albus. Elle était dans les nuages. Elle était appuyée sur une fenêtre regardant la lune faire son ascension. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui bouleversait la grande école en ce moment. Elle se demandait comment tout pourrait revenir à l'ordre normal et si les jeunes qui étaient mêlés à l'aventure s'en remettraient. _"C'est quand même avec Voldemort que Harry a fait l'échange. Dire que ces deux ennemis jurés se retrouvent ensemble... Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si Voldemort retrouvait son corps et ses pouvoirs dans la même pièce que Harry sans les autres adultes pour le protéger. Notre Survivant... Des temps sombres s'abattraient sur l'Angleterre, le monde des sorciers tomberait dans le désespoir,"_ pensa sombrement la vieille femme. Elle poussa un soupir, passa une main ridée sur son chignon et se tourna pour laisser les hiboux tranquille quand un calèche mener par deux chevaux ailés attira son regard.   
  
Elle fronça des sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir à Hogwarts ? Elle s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre et plissa des yeux. Lorsque le calèche noir tourna sur lui-même, en préparation d'un atterrissage, elle put voir les armoiries des Malfoy : une croix enfoncée dans une pierre, une fleur blanche saignant au centre. Elle haussa un sourcil et se transforma en chat. Le minou gris courut à toute vitesse, descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie. Elle repris forme humaine et entra. Elle s'assit au chevet de Lucius et attendit.   
  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un grand homme à la chevelure blanche passa la porte. Son visage était durement fermé, ses yeux froid parcoururent la pièce pour tomber sur la vieille dame qui se leva. Poppy sortit doucement de son bureau, fâchée.   
  
"C'est quoi ça ? Je vous ai dit que mon patient avait besoin de repos.  
- Qu'il aura tout le loisir d'avoir au manoir Malfoy, dit l'homme froidement.  
- Marius Malfoy, enchantée. Je suis la directrice-adjointe d'Hogwarts. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Rien du tout, dit-il en la jaugeant, calmement. Votre directeur est au courant de ma venue. Je repars avec mon frère.  
- Quel est le motif ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir de cette façon... Ces jours-ci ! Qui me dit que vous êtes réellement son frère, dit Poppy.  
- S'il vous plaît ! soupira ironiquement Marius. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Nous avons de la mortalité et mon frère a besoin d'être au milieu de sa famille.  
- Oh ! Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur, dit Minerva en fronçant des sourcils. Si je puis me permettre...  
- Son jumeau... _Branqu_ !"   
  
Marius avait sa baguette tendue vers son frère qui s'éleva dans les airs, le drap le recouvrant toujours. Il se tassa pour laisser passer le corps endormie par la porte. Il traversa le couloir, descendit les étages, sous les regards éberlués de certains élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. Sans se soucier d'ouvrir les portes, elles s'ouvrirent d'elles-même, il traversa la cour jusqu'à son calèche. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire corbeau en descendit. Elle avait en main un lourd manteau de fourrure qu'elle déposa par-dessus son grand frère. Elle avait le nez rouge, les joues pâles et les yeux bouffis. Dès que Lucius fut bien installé dans le calèche, les deux Malfoy montèrent. En un seul hennissement, les chevaux partirent en courant dans la direction du lac, arrivés au bord, ils étaient déjà dans les airs. Emportant les Malfoy vers leur manoir d'Angleterre.   
  
Minerva s'était assise sur le lit et secouait la tête. Elle se demandait ce qui leur tomberait dessus ensuite. Elle se frotta le front, se leva, salua Poppy d'un sourire fatigué et sortit de l'infirmerie pour retourner à son bureau. Les prochains jours allaient être très longs. En marchant, elle vit le professeur de Défense rentrer dans son bureau. Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant son large sourire de satisfaction. L'homme revenait d'une petite course improvisée. Il se déshabilla avec un soupir, il prit un caleçon propre, l'enfila et se faufila entre les draps de son lit. Il était un peu tôt, selon son horloge biologique, pour aller se coucher, mais il avait besoin de repos. Il en aurait surtout de besoin pour le lendemain et faire face à McGonagall. Si les marasques, comme ils s'appelaient, avaient raison, il y aura explosion. Sous toutes ses formes.   
  
Danteus Vicomte marcha doucement le long d'un couloir. Il avait vu le carosse des Malfoy atterir devant les portes d'Hogwarts. Avec un petit sourire, il cogna à une porte. Il entendit des pas précipités et des petits cris vite étouffés. Il leva les yeux dans les airs et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. Personne n'allait lui en donner de toute façon. Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkynson et Ron Weasley se retrouvaient ensemble dans cette salle de cours inutilisée, après le couvre-feu. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione rougir, comme s'il les avait surpris à une partouze. _"Pff ! Comme s'ils pouvaient savoir ce que cela voulait dire... Ces enfants ont souvent l'air d'être plus innocents que des premières années,"_ pensa-t-il avec ennui. Il était venu leur dire quelque chose d'important pour eux, mais d'inutile pour lui. Il pencha la tête et attrapa le regard inquisiteur de Blaise. Le dhampire sourit en pensant qu'il devait se demander comment le professeur avait pu savoir où les trouver.   
  
"Bon, finissons-en ! Je suis ici pour vous dire que madame McGonagall veut vous dire un mot dans son bureau et que Malfoy vous attend devant les grandes portes.  
- Draco est revenu ?" fit Blaise en sortant.   
  
Les autres le suivirent en remerciant du message le professeur qui haussa des épaules. _"Ces jeunes ! Je n'ai jamais dit quel Malfoy."_ Il éclata de rire en sortant de la salle de cours pour retourner à son bureau.   
  
Tout ce que les adolescents purent faire, c'étaient de regarder Marius refermer la porte du calèche. Blaise fronça des sourcils. Avec colère, il reprit les marches et courut au bureau de la directrice-adjointe.   
  
Lucius se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru rêver qu'un mangemort l'enlevait d'Hogwarts. Il faillit pousser un cri en voyant un visage blanc s'approcher du sien. Il reconnut finalement le visage. C'était celui du bébé de sa famille, Rosanna. Il haussa un sourcil et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Son grand frère était assis raidement, il regardait pas la fenêtre de l'énorme calèche. Ils étaient toujours dans les airs. Il mourrait de chaleur. La cabine était bien chauffée et on lui mettait une couverture de fourrure. Ils étaient fous. Il poussa un soupir et ne perdit pas de temps.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ? Je vais bien. Je peux reprendre mes fonctions à l'école. Faîtes demi-tour.  
- Non, dit Marius, froidement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rosie, qui t'a fait pleuré ? Si c'est ce Egon...  
- Non, c'est pire qu'une rupture avec Egon... Enfin, presque... Non, pire...  
- Tu déparles, chérie... Allez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ?... Non ! Draco !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton fils, il va bien... Pour un certain temps...  
- Arrêtez d'être aussi énigmatique ! Je hais cela. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas un gamin qu'il faille ménager, compris !  
- D'accord, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Ton frère est mort.  
- ...  
- Marius, tu pouvais pas le lui dire d'une autre façon ? s'écria Rosanna en se remettant à pleurer.  
- Qu... Qu... Com...  
- Je suis désolé, petit frère. Il est mort, il y a quatre jours dans son lit. Il était très malade à son retour d'Hogwarts. Pourtant, il m'a dit qu'il irait mieux, mais il m'a menti. Je l'ai laissé seul à ma villa de Pologne et quand je reviens de travail, il est mort ! Il... Le salaud... Il m'a laissé plein de lettres disant que je devais les envoyer, que je devais venir te chercher seulement aujourd'hui, que je devais le dire à ma famille à mon arrivée en Angleterre... Sale... bégaya-t-il, les yeux fermés. Le sale égoïste !  
- ..."   
  
Lucius n'avait rien à dire à cela. Il s'était recouché et avait ramené la couverture de fourrure sur lui, il tremblait. Il était sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il se rendait compte de la raison du vide qu'il avait en lui. Il ferma les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler.   
  
Draco regardait dans le vide. Plusieurs personnes bougeaient autour de lui. Il s'en foutait. Il ne se souciait de rien, à présent. En fait, tant qu'il serait dans cette bâtisse infernale. Il était tout retourné par ce que lui avait dit Harry. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire, mais il n'allait pas nier ce que ses yeux avaient vu, il y a un vingtaine de minutes. Et les autres supportaient l'histoire farfelue du Gryffondor. Sa meilleure amie lui avait caché quelque chose de cruciale. Elle n'était plus "elle", mais "il". Et ce "il" pouvait se transformer quand "il" le voulait. Draco était dégoûté et en colère. Mais il ne disait rien, il n'allait pas parler à cette horrible créature. Jamais plus. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait ici. Ils trouvaient tous qu'il semblait mal prendre les informations pour le déranger dans ses sombres pensées.   
  
Lulou était mal en point. Elle était brûlée au troisième degré aux mains. Et les morceaux de son chandail étaient restés coller à sa chaire et son sang. Elle n'était pas allée voir les maginfirmières qui étaient occupées avec Sirius, Ronan et Charlie. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Non, son coeur se déchirait parce que Draco refusait de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, c'était pour entendre les derniers cris de négation de Draco à ce que lui disait Harry Potter. Le sale gosse venait de tout lui raconter. Et maintenant, Draco ne voulait pas la laisser approcher pour lui permettre de donner sa version de l'histoire. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue pas, elle serait allée arracher la tête de ce sale morveux. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler à sa place ? Elle tournait en rond, la colère montant dans sa gorge. Dire que l'odeur de la satisfaction suentait du corps de Voldemort, elle était courroucée, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour se venger.   
  
Voldemort souriait à pleine dent, il voyait qu'elle était déboussolée par le refus et la colère du petit blond. Il était content de la souffrance d'autrui. Il était assis à une chaise et la regardait tourner en rond dans la pièce. Il ne réagit pas lorsque la femme attrapa violemment par le cou Vulcan qui était dans un peignoir, de même que tous les autres loups qui avaient participé aux combats. Il était resté debout au centre de la pièce à la regarder aussi. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient tous reprendre le combat. Sa réponse vint rapidement.   
  
"Va chercher Lupin ! Finissez votre combat !  
- Vu !... À mort ?  
- À mort !  
- Qu... fit Peter qui était le seul de l'équipe d'Angleterre avec Voldemort à se trouver dans la pièce. Vous n'avez pas...  
- La ferme, le pourceau ! hurla-t-elle. Vulcan va juste se battre avec Remus, il va finir son combat et ce sera un combat à mort. Je me fous de ce que vous allez dire. À cause de vous, je viens de perdre la seule partie innocente de moi-même.  
- À cause de nous ? À cause de nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est de ta faute. On ne t'a pas forcée la main à ce que je sache... On ne t'a pas demandée de changer de corps, ni de commander une organisation criminelle, dit Voldemort, sèchement. Nous n'avons rien fait, juste te demander une antidote. Si tu nous l'avais donnée, nous n'aurions jamais été mêlés à votre foutu histoire. Mais tu n'es qu'une pauvre imbécile... Aaaarrgh !  
- Lâchez-le !" hurla Peter hystérique.   
  
De son appui sur le mur, il fonça vers elle, lui attrapa le bras musclé de sa main métallique et, avec force, la repoussa loin de son maître. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, elle secoua ses mains, un instant. Avec une grimace de surprise, elle se redressa et de son autre main, elle gifla l'homme l'envoyant s'écraser contre la porte de la salle où se retrouvait Vulcan et les autres. Peter brisa la porte sous son poids et ne se releva pas, tout étourdi, il ne savait pas se battre physiquement. Les occupants de la pièce levèrent des yeux surpris par l'arrivée bizarre et douloureuse du traître. Lulou s'avança vers le petit homme, l'attrapa par le cou, l'approcha d'elle et lui assena un coup de poing, un deuxième et un troisième... Remus était le premier à ses côtés, dans un grognement hargneux. Il encercla la taille de la femme et la souleva du sol. L'éloignant de Peter et l'envoyant s'écraser au pied de Voldemort qui se tenait toujours la gorge où on pouvait voir des traces rouges en forme de doigts, sur le seuil de la porte sortit de ses gonds. Remus n'aimait pas Peter, il ne l'aimait plus, mais c'était pas une raison pour le voir se faire battre par son ennemie.   
  
Vulcan grogna dans le fond de sa gorge et s'approcha de Remus, mais Arman qui se plaça entre lui et son alpha l'arrêta net. Vulcan grinça des dents et allait le gifler quand Dominic demanda le calme.   
  
"On se calme ! On se calme. Lulou qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je n'ai fait qu'insulter l'intelligence de cette salope qu'elle me saute au cou, hurla Voldemort, enragé.  
- Et ce fou, dit Lulou en regardant la main métallique de Peter, m'a attaqué par la suite... Cette main est fantastique, mais fallait que je lui donne une leçon.  
- Lulou, on se calme. Arman, recule. Vulcan, toi aussi. Vulcan, que voulais-tu dire à Remus avant que Peter ne traverse la porte tel Superman ?  
- Finir le combat.  
- Quoi ? fit Draco, en se redressant. Il n'est pas question que vous continuez cette folie. Je veux rentrer à Hogwarts, tout de suite. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici et si cette... Lulou ne veut pas donner l'antidote, tant pis.  
- Tu allais dire "cette chose" ? "Cette créature" ? demanda Lulou, peinée. Et voilà, une énième fois...  
- N... Non...  
- Cela ne change rien, dit-elle sèchement et froidement. Ils vont combattre et ce sera un combat à mort. Le premier d'entre vous qui essaiera d'aider Remus sera manger sur le champ par mes hommes. Toi aussi, Drake.  
- Lulou ? s'écria Arman.  
- Vous aussi, Arman, Dominic. J'ai parlé ! dit-elle catégoriquement, en s'éloignant. Vous avez dix minutes, Remus et Vulcan.  
- LULOU ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT. REVIENS ICI ! s'égosilla Draco.  
- Elle a parlé, vieux, dit Vulcan. Amène-toi, Lupin.  
- Vul...  
- J'te parle pas, Arman. C'est entre lui et moi, c'est tout. Amenez-vous.  
- Remus ne partez pas, s'écria Draco.  
- Sois il vient, sois vous faîtes partis de notre deuxième souper de ce soir, dit sans émotion Vulcan. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- C'est dur, vieux, soupira Amielle en reniflant. J'votais pour votre équipe, tu sais. Même si je me suis donnée à fond dans cette bataille. Bonne chance vieux. Si tu gagnes n'oublies pas tes bouches oreilles, 'kay, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et s'éloignant, reniflant toujours.  
- Même chose ici, dit Serena en fronçant des sourcils. Bottes les fesses du gros lard, il mériterait de se faire battre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Quoi de mieux que par toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant d'embrasser Remus sur l'autre joue, tristement.  
- ...  
- Monsieur Lupin !  
- Mon oncle ! dit Joaquin en tremblant.  
- ..._Ils vont l'appeler encore longtemps ?_ pensa Vulcan en levant les yeux dans les airs.  
- ..._Et voilà, c'est la fin... Voldemort a raison, tout est de ma faute !_  
- J'y vais. Vous pouvez venir regarder, mais... J'essaierai de faire vite... Nous sommes tous fatigués, hein !  
- Remus... T'as pas le droit... murmura Harry, oubliant son vouvoiement.  
- Aie confiance, Harry, dit Engel. Vous aussi, Draco, Jo. Il va gagner.  
- ..."   
  
Remus lui sourit et s'éloigna. Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise, il ne voulait pas aller dans le stade voir la défaite hideuse de l'homme. Mais Engel et Joaquin avait raison, Remus avait besoin d'encouragement. Le jeune blond sursauta quand il entendit son professeur de potion mal en point lâcher un juron et courir -boiter, c'était plus ça- après Remus.   
  
"Lupin ! Attendez, une minute !  
- Pas la peine de le retarder, mon vieux ! Son heure est venue" fit Vulcan ne le perdant pas de vue.   
  
Severus fit une grimace, il hésita dix secondes. Remus haussa un sourcil et, avec un mince sourire, ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se tramait chez lui, mais Severus l'arrêta. Malgré la douleur de son geste, il avait eu l'épaule gauche déboitée et le bras droit était dans une écharpe, Severus attrapa le visage de Remus de sa main droite et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.   
  
Harry, Gauvain, Peter et Draco hoquetèrent de surprise. Le premier se dit qu'il se devait de raconter cela à Charlie et Sirius à leur réveil. Ils allaient trop se marrer, ils auraient quelque chose pour embêter Remus par la suite. Voldemort fit un bruit dégoûté dans le fond de sa gorge irritée. Vulcan leva les yeux dans les airs en leur tournant le dos pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. _"Pff ! Faut être désespéré... Ce qui prouve qu'il sait que je vais gagner, le mage noir est intelligent. Ha !"_ pensa-t-il moqueusement, en leur donnant une minute ou deux avant de tirer Remus de là. Dominic avait un large sourire fendant son visage, il ne voyait presque rien, mais l'air était chargé de phéromone et d'électricité. L'aura de Remus avait passé au rouge vif, les deux corps n'étaient pas sans réaction. Arman ne fit que détourner les yeux, d'un air triste, les épaules basses. Engel et Joaquin froncèrent des sourcils un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules, de crier des vivas, de miauler et de japper ! Joann souriait, tout simplement.   
  
Remus avait été surpris pendant une centième de seconde avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer ce baiser. Un baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans. Ces années qu'il avait passées à rougir chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du serpentard. Des années qu'il avait adorées parce qu'ils faisaient souvent équipe, tous les deux. Pour les travaux scolaires, c'était sûr, mais il avait eu une vive imagination. Il leva les bras et entoura le corps mince et ferme de son compagnon. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue chaude et douce de Severus. Ce que ce dernier fit avec une légère hésitation. C'était l'extase et s'il ne prenait pas garde, il ne pourrait aller combattre dans dix minutes à cause d'un petit(j'pouvais pas résister- Remus : "j'crois pas, non!" o) problème... _"Technique... Manquerait plus que ça !"_ Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Severus et, avec déchirement et un petit gémissement, il le repoussa fermement. Il lui offrit un large sourire. Le bonheur se lisait dans ses yeux dorés. Finalement, cette affreuse aventure allait servir à quelque chose.   
  
Sans rien dire, il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna à nouveau. Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant son professeur se tourner vers eux et lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, fâché et irrité. Harry crut l'entendre marmonner : "Mais quel con..." Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant la main gauche du professeur spasmer. Il souffrait atrocement de son geste. _"Est-ce que je peux dire qu'il a été romantique ? Il n'a pas l'air amoureux... Il a plutôt l'air fâché..."_ pensa Harry surpris par le visage coincé dans une grimace mauvaise du professeur. Il avait les pommettes rouges et jetaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de lui pour parler de cette audace.   
  
Dominic toussota pour la forme et avec un sourire tendit la main devant lui. Arman la lui prit et le dirigea vers la sortie. Ils retourneraient dans le stade. Ils devaient être là pour encourager Remus et voir sa victoire. Joann avait un large sourire sur son visage, il était maintenant, plus que jamais, confiant de la victoire de son oncle. Il se disait qu'avec la promesse que laissait sous-entendre ce baiser, Remus n'allait pas perdre, il allait se battre d'arrache-pied pour revenir en chercher d'autres. Engel et Joaquin avaient la même idée et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire et de soupirer d'aise. Draco était désemparé, mais ne le montrait pas. C'était un Malfoy, fallait s'en dire. Il aimait toujours Lulou et son coeur s'était tordu quand il avait vu ses yeux à son lapsus. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se forcer á la comprendre. Car ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'avait aucune explication. Comment pouvait-elle mettre toutes ces vies en danger ? Et la sienne par dessus le marché ? Elle devait réellement se sentir trahie par lui, mais il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Il avala sa salive en suivant les autres.   
  
Ils retournèrent tous à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés avant l'arrivée en catastrophe de Draco Malfoy. Lulou, Érick, Amielle, Serena, Ronan, Charlie et Sirius étaient déjà présent. Sirius avait très mauvaise mine, il était très fâché aussi. Il était attaché à son siège. Il avait essayé d'arracher la tête de Lulou lorsque Amielle lui avait dit pour le combat à mort. Charlie avait un bandeau autour de la tête, son bras gauche dans une écharpe et Amielle était à côté de lui en train de l'aider à boire. Elle se sentait réellement désolée pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Charlie appréciait l'attention, mais commençait à se lasser des excuses répétées de la jolie femme. Ronan avait une mine sombre, la peau cireuse, mais son regard brûlait la passion. Il était extrêmement content. Vulcan allait faire de la pâté du salaud qui lui avait enlevé son frère de **sa** famille. Il ne leva pas la tête à l'entrée des autres. Draco se dirigea rapidement vers Lulou qui ne cilla pas. Il n'était pas présent à ses yeux.   
  
"Lulou, je t'en prie. Il est encore temps de reconsidérer ce match.  
- ...  
- Lulou !  
- Tu me caches la vue, Dragon. Va t'asseoir.  
- Lulou...  
- Ayoka, dit-elle sans passion. Ça commence, va t'asseoir... Euh ! Tiens... ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Lupin ? demanda Érick en sirotant son soda.  
- Il tremblotte comme une feuille, dit Amielle, tristement. Il se rend compte de son adversaire.  
- Le pauvre, murmura Serena.  
- Quelqu'un a vu Lauryn ? demanda le chinois subitement.  
- Non, Lulou. Whoa ! Mais est-ce qu'il pleure ? dit Érick d'un ton ennuyé.  
- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Engel en s'approchant de la vitre. _N'aies pas peur mon oncle, tout ira bien... Oui, c'est ça, regarde-nous. On t'encourage, regarde mon sourire !_ Tu vas y arriver ! hurla-t-elle.  
- Calme tes vagissements, ma vieille ! Il ne t'entend pas.  
- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle, blessée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma soeur, Ricky ? tonna Joaquin, en colère. Elle n'est pas un animal. S'il doit y avoir une bête ici, ce serait toi.  
- On montre son vrai visage Lupin ?  
- Non, mais insulte pour insulte, connard !  
- Laisse tomber, Jo. On est tous tendu...  
- P... D'accord ! Éloigne-toi d'eux.  
- Oui."   
  
Lulou écouta la rancoeur et la tristesse dans les voix des deux enfants. Elle ne montra pas qu'elle désapprouvait les paroles d'Érick. Il le savait, mais n'allait pas s'excuser pour autant. Ils étaient tous tendus, c'était vrai. Pourtant, c'était pas pour ça qu'Érick avait été méchant avec la petite. Il était jaloux et fâché. Remus arrivait pour un certain temps et réussissait à tout chambouler sur son passage. Lulou soupira, ennuyée par le comportement jaloux d'Érick, elle était toutefois plus intéressée par la réaction nerveuse de Remus.   
  
Il était au centre du ring et regardait son poing fermé. Il semblait perdu, ailleurs et le bonheur qu'il avait vécu, il y avait seulement quelques minutes, s'était évanoui dans les airs. Comme de la vapeur. Il tremblait et il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il n'était sous aucun choc, il était seulement bouleversé par ce qu'impliquait cette petite fiole. Sa large main la recouvrait parfaitement. Vulcan le regardait sauvagement. Lee allait sonner le moment du combat et le connard n'était pas prêt. Il roula ses massives épaules, ce serait vite fait. L'humeur sombre de Remus allait être sa perte.   
  
La foule se tut, elle était en attente, elle retenait son souffle. Dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre. Tous étaient hors de leur siège à crier après leur favori. Plusieurs personnes étaient restées assises, toutefois, ils ne voulaient pas voir leur préféré, Remus, perdre et se faire tuer.   
  
Vulcan se transforma avec un bond en arrière, il grogna dans le fond de sa gorge, mais s'arrêta net. Remus ne s'était pas transformé. Il regardait toujours sa main, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues. _"Pas encore ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi !"_ pensa vivement Vulcan-loup en lui fonçant dessus. Sans détacher ses yeux de sa main, Remus se tassa sur le côté de deux pas. Vulcan-loup atterrit derrière lui, il se tourna rapidement, ouvrit toute grande la gueule et lui fonça à nouveau dessus. Remus tourna sur lui-même et enfonça son poing dans la gueule de Vulcan. Dans un cri de douleur, il se transforma en loup-garou.   
  
Vulcan-loup émit un beuglement qui fit bondir Ronan hors de son siège. Vulcan se tapait la tête de ses pattes et sur le sol. Il semblait essayer de cracher quelque chose. Ronan poussa un hurlement de douleur et de pure folie en se jetant contre la vitre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Arman lui cria d'arrêter. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes devant la souffrance inexpliquable de son ami. Il se leva et attrapa Ronan alors qu'il fonçait pour la cinquième fois contre la vitre fendillée. Il le força sur sa chaise et Lulou l'y attacha dessus de sa baguette tendue, sans perdre de vu le combat intérieur de Vulcan.   
  
Remus-loup était debout sur ses pattes arrière et s'avançait lentement, mais sûrment, vers Vulcan-loup qui gémissait au sol. Des larmes épaisses roulaient dans la forrurure noire du monstre. Il souffrait le martyr. D'un seul coup de patte arrière, Remus l'envoya s'écraser à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le blond retomba sur ses pattes d'avant et fonça en courant vers lui, canines sorties. Il attrapa son cou de ses dents aiguisés et le tira vers les barrières.   
  
Lulou se leva à cet instant. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Vulcan ne se défendait même pas. Qu'avait-il ? Le silence s'était abattu dans le stade, seul les grognements douloureux de Vulcan et ceux forcené de Remus fendaient l'air lourd. Personne ne comprenait ce qui arrivait à l'un des leurs, pourquoi il ne réagissait pas, pourquoi il restait à souffrir sur le sol sans rien faire. Mais Draco, Harry, Joann, Joaquin, Engel, Sirius, que l'on avait détaché, Charlie, Peter et Voldemort étaient tous debout et se réjouissaient du spectacle. Harry et Voldemort allaient retrouver leur corps. Joann, Joaquin et Engel ne perdraient pas le dernier membre de leur famille vivant. Sirius allait garder son meilleur ami et l'emmerder affectueusement sur le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son ennemi. Peter était tout simplement soulagé de voir que son ancien meilleur ami n'allait pas mourir. Charlie voyait enfin la fin de cette histoire monstrueuse. Personne ne pensait que Remus devrait tuer Vulcan pour remporter le match. Severus était resté assis, lui. Il n'avait pas levé la tête depuis qu'Érick avait fait sa réflexion sur les larmes de Remus. Il regardait ses mains songeusement. Il était loin, ses lèvres serrés fermement montraient sa nervosité et le dégoût de soi. Balthazar était content pour Remus, mais il s'interrogeait sur cette presque victoire facile. Il observait la réaction de Severus en fronçant des sourcils au début. Un flash lui traversa l'esprit, il regardait le sombre homme avec compassion, ensuite. Parce qu'il comprenait, maintenant.   
  
Remus lâcha sa victime et l'attrapa de ses pattes avant. Cette fois-ci, Vulcan se débattit. Faiblement, mais il bougeait. Toujours en crachant et larmoyant, il réussit à échapper aux griffes de Remus. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, dans un grognement et reniflement, il cracha un mucus rougeâtre et cristallin au sol. Cette bave collante et dégoûtante glissait entre ses canines et avait tâché sa mâchoire inférieure et son large museau. Il sembla tousser un moment avant de s'élancer faiblement contre Remus. Remus se jeta sur le côté, en lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre. Il s'écroula au sol, fit un boulée et se redressa pour voir, à temps, Vulcan se remettre faiblement sur ses pieds. Le grand loup chercha un moment où se trouvait son adversaire. Il semblait étourdi et perdu. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus-loup qui était debout près de la barrière qui séparait le ring du mur électrifié, il courut. Bras levés, dents sortis, griffes dehors, les yeux injectés de sang jetant des éclairs de rage et de douleur, il attrapa son adversaire par les épaules en un bond. Remus, suivant son mouvement, se laissa choir sur le dos, mais de ses jambes poussa par dessus lui le lourd corps de Vulcan.   
  
Avec de haut hurlements, tout le monde regarda Vulcan restant collé à la barrière se faire griller. Il tressautait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à hurler. Remus avec un cri de rage l'attrapa par les bras, il était tête en bas, et le tira. Il ressentit le choc électrique dans ses os aussi et ce ne fut que pour plus de quelques secondes. Vulcan était à terre sans connaissance, le corps brûlant. Remus avait gagné. Un troisième silence s'abattit sur le stade. Comme dans un match de la Rome antique, la foule se tourna vers la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvaient Lulou et Érick. Érick regarda Lulou qui fit un mouvement discret du doigt. Érick se leva et lentement montra sa main. Main fermée, le pouce vers le bas. Un murmure parcourut l'immense salle. Personne ne se sentait à l'aise.   
  
Remus se retransforma. Il regarda la forme prostrée et fumante de Vulcan. Il avait mal aux mains et son corps tremblait encore sous l'effet des chocs électriques. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en sortant du ring. Il retournait dans le hall d'attente voir les infirmières. Il se foutait carrément de ce qu'avait fait Érick. Il se foutait de tout finalement. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Son coeur souffrait toujours le martyr.   
  
"Intègre, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dominic, en souriant largement.  
- Dodo, tu as gagné. Comme toujours.  
- Lulou, j'aurais voulu perdre à cette partie.  
- Menteur ! Cela aurait signifié la mort de ton alpha... Allez le rejoindre, il ne semble pas de très bonne humeur.  
- Tu lui en veux ? demanda sarcastiquement Dominique en se redressant.  
- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mon vieux. Je n'ai pas été assez forte. Il semblait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, ce vieux shnock, dit-elle en souriant. Allons voir comment se porte Vulcan.  
- Et la mise à mort ? demanda Érick, Lulou ne lui répondit pas.  
- Érick, tu es trop cruel des fois, dit Serena.  
- Allez, on y va les autres sont déjà partis rejoindre leur pote," remarqua Amielle.   
  
Remus était assis sur un tabouret et une infirmière lui bandait les mains. Il lui sourit tristement. Elle était bavarde la vieille dame. Ses cheveux crêpus étaient longs et mis en des nattes très serrés sur sa tête. Elle souriait tristement pendant qu'elle prenait soin des mains de son patient, tout en lui parlant.   
  
"Mon vieux, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais bravo. Je te tire mon chapeau, dit la noire, fortement parfumée. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Que le gros Vulcan se fait battre aussi facilement. Les filles, vous arrivez à le soigner ?  
- Ouais ! Occupe-toi de ton homme, tu t'es assez épuisée avec les trois premiers.  
- 'Kay ! Tu sais quand notre patronne va venir se faire soigner ?  
- Pff ! Aussi tête en l'air, va falloir le lui rappeler. Sinon, Érick le fera, lui dit un blond qui passait sa baguette autour de la tête de Vulcan.  
- Donc, je disais que je ne comprenais pas ce que tu avais pu faire. Il est difficile à battre. Ces derniers temps, le nombre de ses défis avait diminué depuis la mort d'un jeune imbécile impudent. Alors qu'as-tu fait ? Tu lui as arracher la langue ou quoi ?  
- J'ai eu un coup de pouce d'un... ami.  
- Oh ! Coup de pouce, tu dis ?... Seigneur, tu n'as pas osé lui faire avaler cette poudre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- ...  
- Seigneur ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'éloignant de lui. Les gars, faîtes un contre poison.  
- Poison ?  
- De l'argent. Faîtes vite, dit-elle en allant chercher de l'eau. Lavez son corps et sa gorge. On s'occupera des brûlures plus tard.  
- Okay, Teryce.  
- ..._C'était lui ou moi..._ pensa maussadement Remus en finissant le bandage à sa main droite. Mmm ?"   
  
Il leva la tête doucement, Sirius et Harry étaient les premiers arrivés à ses côtés. Il sourit tendrement en voyant son meilleur ami, malgré ses blessures, sauté de joie pour lui. Toujours aussi gamin. Avec surprise, il enserra ses bras fatigués et tremblants autour d'un Harry qui lui avait sauté dessus, des larmes refoulés dans les yeux. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille que tout allait bien. Que tout irait bien, à partir de maintenant. Les enfants de son frère étaient les suivant à être près de lui. Engel lui enserra le cou de derrière et plut des baiser sur sa joue. Elle était si heureuse que son oncle soit en vie. Remus éclata de rire lorsque Joann, sans faire exprès, le chatouilla en s'assoyant à côté de lui et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Arman et Dominic furent les suivant. Ils restaient à distance, laissant les enfants se laisser rassurés par Remus. Arman alla voir comment son frère se sentait. Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il fut repoussé un peu par la petite noire. Il haussa des épaules et se tourna vers Remus pour voir son sourire disparaître, soudainement.   
  
Severus vit son humeur changé et pensa tout de suite que c'était de sa faute. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un grognement. "Il ne peut pas être si en colère que ça !" pensa faiblement Severus qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer et, peut-être, demander pardon.   
  
"C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit Arman. Teryce, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vulcan a besoin de soin...  
- Ce n'est pas le moment. Vous êtes trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est. Ça va faire boom ! DEHORS !!  
- Quoi ? Mais de quoi...  
- CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT, ON SORT TOUT LE MONDE !" hurla Remus qui venait de se rappeler ce qu'était ce sifflement aigu et tremblant.   
  
Le sol se souleva un instant, sous les regards ahuris des gens se trouvant dans la salle d'attente. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. C'était une explosion. Les enfants poussèrent des cris et tout le monde se précipita dehors. Le sol tremblait toujours et les loups entendaient des marches au-dessus d'eux s'écrouler. Des portes, des objets de valeurs s'écraser au sol. Teryce, Arman et Remus soutenaient le corps de Vulcan qui reprenait tout doucement connaissance. Ronan arriva, le regard fou à leur côté. Il n'avait pas écouté Lulou qui lui avait ordonné de sortir de la bâtisse. Il n'allait pas laisser son frère en arrière. Il prit la place de Remus qui prit sa nièce dans ses bras et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put sans perdre du regard ceux qui lui étaient cher à son coeur.   
  
Sans crier gare, les portes menant ailleurs s'écroulèrent sur elles-mêmes. Une chance, tous étaient sortis du stade. Sinon, ils auraient été coincés. Il n'y avait maintenant qu'une seule sortie. Ceux qui avaient été chanceux et qui avaient pris les portes et fenêtres menant ailleurs, étaient en sûreté. Ils allaient se cacher dans un autre Refuge en attendant l'appel de Lulou et Érick ou que les nouvelles apparaissent dans les journaux locaux.   
  
En remontant à la surface, Remus vit l'énorme escalier s'effondrer sur lui-même. Blessant plusieurs personnes avec des morceaux de bois et de marbre. Ils essayèrent de s'entraider, mais la panique était partout. Des enfants se faisaient écraser, mais leurs parents et amis les redressaient. Remus attrapa par le bras, une femme qui avait été vivement bousculé par un homme. Elle boita à ses côtés, avec un sourire douloureux pour le remercier de son aide. Engel avait son visage caché contre le cou de Remus, elle essayait de garder son calme pour ne pas déranger son oncle. Lulou, Érick, Amielle et Serena étaient à la porte et poussaient tout le monde dehors. Il y avait déja plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui se retrouvaient dans la cour. C'étaient des élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés en classe, d'autres qui dormaient et qui avaient été réveillés par Lauryn et une explosion. Ils n'attendaient plus que les personnes qui s'étaient retrouvés dans le stade et dans les cuisines.   
  
Albus sursauta en entendant l'explosion. Ingrid, Belzébob et Fukayna se regardèrent et décidèrent de courir cette fois. Ceux qui avaient leur balai se jetèrent dessus et s'envolèrent rapidement. Les animagi se transformèrent pour aller plus vite que leurs jambes humaines ne pourraient. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Albus et Cornélius débouchèrent sur un parc protéger par des barrières immenses. Le groupe se divisa en deux pour chercher l'entrer. Les japement d'un animagi les avertit de l'endroit où les barrières étaient ouverte. Un louve, c'était Lauryn, était celle qui lui avait ouvert une des barrières. Elle se tassa sur le côté et les regarda, ses yeux vides et toujours verts, entrer dans l'enceinte du Refuge. Une aurore s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui passa les menottes d'argent tout en lui dictant ses droits. Lauryn ne répondit pas, elle ne faisait que regarder par dessus l'épaules de la femme. Albus qui traversa après les aurores la regarda, un malaise au ventre. Il se demandait pourquoi son regard était aussi vide. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui parla. Elle ne répondit pas.   
  
Les aurores foncèrent sur le terrain. Ils virent plusieurs loups qui se tenaient entre eux. Des enfants qui pleuraient, des hommes et des femmes qui tremblaient, mais tous de regarder le Refuge en flamme et qui commençait à s'écrouler sur lui-même. Teryce fut la première à remarquer l'arrivée des aurores, elle lâcha un profond juron. Elle se fouta de leur cri et se tourna vers la bâtisse. Elle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas écroulée déjà. Elle fronça des sourcils en regardant Lulou, Remus, Sirius et Severus se mettre à chercher quelqu'un.   
  
Les aurores n'apprécièrent pas cette ignorance, ils hurlèrents tous en même temps aux loups de lever les mains et de ce préparer pour les menottes. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient sortis les filets et les fouets qu'ils faisaient claquer pour la forme. Les cris apeurés des loups qui se tournaient vers eux fut assourdi par un autre cri. Plus fort, un cri de désespoir et de peine sans fond. C'était celui de Lulou qui se rendait compte de l'endroit où se trouvait son dragon.   
  
"DRAGON !!  
- HARRY ! hurla Voldemort qui voyait son corps partir en fumée.  
- LULOU, N'Y... NON !"   
  
Sans tenir compte des cris d'Érick, Lulou retourna dans le Refuge en flamme et croulant. Elle travers l'entrée en flamme, les bras levé sur sa tête pour protéger son visage. Remus voulu lui courir après, mais Albus l'arrêta. Il voulait plus d'information et il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui tarraudait les côtes.   
  
Draco et Harry avaient été vivement bousculer par les adultes loups qui avaient été pris de panique. Ils avaient essayé par tous les moyens de protéger leur faible corps qui s'étaient écroulés sur le sol de la Grande Salle du sous-sol. Lorsque le grondement du sol avait faibli, ils s'étaient redressés pour courir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la sortie. Ils avaient paniqué lorsqu'ils avaient vu que les flammes s'étaient emparées de l'entrée et que le plafond ne manquerait de s'écrouler. Draco avait pris le bras de Harry pour lui montrer une autre sortie. Il entra dans la petite cuisine par où il était entré. Lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, cela ne marcha pas. Elle était coincée. La magie qui la permettait de s'ouvrir sur un autre lieu avait été détruite. Harry sortit sa baguette, mais la formule ne fonctionna pas pour cette porte.   
  
Sans désespéré, ils avaient couru dans l'aile des salles de cours. Ils auraient bien voulu passer par les escaliers et monter en hauteur, mais ils étaient en morceaux. Ils entrèrent dans une des classes les plus proche. Ils allaient essayer de sortir par une fenêtre. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de cours pour voir que les fenêtres étaient toutes sombres. Il n'y avait plus d'image de l'extérieur. Draco prit une chaise et se mit à frapper une des fenêtres. Rien à faire. Ses bras lui faisaient mal et les chaises tombaient en morceaux, tout en recevant des échardes douloureuses. Il faiblissait de toute façon avec la fumée qui montait. Ils décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas, ils toussaient. Comme si l'explosion était parti de cette aile du Refuge. _"Oh, non ! Qu'est-ce que mon oncle a fait ? Cette Lauryn a monté les escaliers et a déposé la bombe dans le bureau principal..."_   
  
Harry se tourna vers le bout du hall pour voir un grand homme retirer son chandail qui avait brûlé.   
  
"LULOU !  
- J'arrive les enfants, dit-elle en courant vers eux. Venez, va falloir tenter une sortie par la porte d'entrée.  
- Okay ! Lulou... fit Draco, en tremblant.  
- Plus tard, Dragon... Le plafond n'est pas stable, mais... On va y arriver, les gars. J'vous laisserai pas tomber.  
- Vous connaisez un sort pour le maintenir, j'ai ma baguette !  
- Non, désolée. Avec toutes ces années et je ne peux pas faire un sort pour sauver ma peau. Allez... Finalement, donne-la moi. _RORIS_ !"   
  
Ils se retrouvaient au pied de l'escalier qui s'était effondré. Le sort qu'elle tenta ne marcha pas vraiment, un mince filet d'eau sortit de la baguette et gicla au sol. Elle grogna et leva les yeux au plafond. Elle allait devoir s'user comme bouclier pour protéger les enfants. Les enfants en question ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de les prendre dans ses bras robustes. Draco et Harry mirent leur main sur la sienne. Ils hurlèrent à tous trois le sort. Un tuyau d'eau en sortit. Lulou soupira. L'eau traversait le feu à l'entrée des portes qui étaient à moitié fondues et qui risquaient aussi de s'écrouler. Elle ne l'éteignait pas, mais ce serait suffisant pour pouvoir sortir sans trop de problèmes et de brûlures.   
  
"Va falloir courir, les enfants. J'entends les étages gronder. Ils vont s'écrouler. COUREZ !"   
  
La baguette de Harry toujours tendue devant elle, les enfants courut à l'extérieur. Ils furent repousser par la force de l'eau, juste à temps, car le grondement des étages s'écroulant les uns sur les autres se fit entendre. Le souffle de l'effondrement les repoussa encore plus loin, les écrasant au sol à plusieurs mètres du Refuge. Draco se redressa, secoua la tête. Il se l'était cogné et des tambours vibraient entre ses deux oreilles à la place de son cerveau. Il se mit à genou, la tête sur le gazon et prit un respir, doucement pour ne pas vomir. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il était sûr de s'être brisé quelque chose, il se tourna vers un Harry qui était assis et regardait l'énorme porte grise qui était à deux pas d'eux. Il leva un peu les yeux pour regarder l'entrée, ses pupilles se dilatèrent en se rendant compte d'une chose. Sa baguette était brisée en deux derrière la porte qui se trouvait au sol, à cinq pas du Refuge effondré. C'était tout, seule sa baguette de la plume de Fumseck se trouvait au sol.   
  
"Oh, non ! NON ! hurla Draco, en courant vers l'entrée.  
- Mal... dit Harry en tremblant.  
- Elle... Vite, à l'aide ! Elle est coincée en dessous...  
- Mal... Malfoy ! continua Harry, les yeux nageant dans des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler.  
- Ronan, Amielle, professeurs, on peut soulever les décombres avec magie et force... La sortir...  
- DRACO ! hurla Harry qui était entouré des autres loups qui faisaient fi des aurores et de ses amis.  
- F... faîtes quelque chose...  
- ...  
- ...j'vous... j'vous en... su...pplie..."   
  
Draco s'écroula au sol et éclata en sanglot. Il frappait le sol de ses poings, il poussait des hurlements de douleur se souvenant que ses dernières paroles à sa meilleure amie furent des paroles d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Amielle se laissa tomber contre son amie Serena, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Serena passa vivement sa main devant le visage pâle de sa meilleure amie, elle lui faisait peur. Vulcan était toujours soutenu par Ronan, ils ne réagissaient pas. Ils semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées et leurs conversations silencieuses. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Érick était à genoux au sol. C'était trop monstrueux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à Lulou qu'il l'aimait.   
  
Dominic avait des larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues, il souriait tristement. Une pierre du destin venait d'être détruite. Lulou n'avait pas réussi à l'éroder un peu pour changer sa voie. Arman regardait Draco qui pleurait inconsolable, il se tourna vers Remus qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. Il faisait noir et froid et il était toujours en caleçon. Comme pour Vulcan qui tremblait de froid. Sirius s'approchait doucement de son fileul, il était sous sa forme chien dès qu'il avait entendu les premiers cris. Il espérait que personne ne l'ait vu. Gauvain était pâle. Son bras lui faisait mal, mais son coeur se brisait à nouveau. Cette fois-ci aucun pardon, il ne pourrait pas la voir, ni savoir si ce qu'elle lui a dit était vrai. Le silence, à jamais. Charlie leva la main et la déposa sur l'épaule de Gauvain, il essayait de compatir à sa douleur, mais n'y arrivait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de montrer sa sympathie. Albus était tout retourné, Cornélius lui demandait tout bas ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire à Draco Malfoy. _"C'est trop horrible ce qui arrive,"_ pensa le vieil homme en regardant Harry qui essayait de consoler Draco. Ce geste lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Severus ne fit que lever ses yeux au ciel en entendant les têtes de ministère s'activer et les aurores arrêter les loups qui semblaient perdus.   
  
"Désolée, de vous interrompre, mais vous êtes presque tous en état d'arrestation, dit Ingrid sans émotion face à leur chagrin.  
- Quoi ? murmura faiblement Vulcan qui avait le bras autour du cou de Ronan.  
- Par le gouvernement de la magie américaine et canadienne, vous devez nous suivre sans résister, loups ! dit Belzébob Lodge qui était le ministre des aurores américains.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! ria Ronan.  
- Pardon...  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! riait toujours Ronan, mais Vulcan, Amielle, Serena, Billie l'avaient suivi  
- Taisez-vous ! Levez les mains dans les airs que l'on vous passe les menottes d'argent.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
- Menottes d'argent ? J'crois que j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui," siffla douloureusement Vulcan.   
  
Ronan lâcha Vulcan qui s'écrasa au sol, violement, mais sans émettre le moindre son. Le sang glissant aux commissures de ses lèvres montrait qu'il s'était mordu pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Ronan se tourna vivement vers Arman qui s'était approché d'eux pour les consoler et lui flanqua un coup de pied l'envoyant s'écrouler dans les bras de Remus. Dans un cri, il fit un bond dans la direction du Refuge écroulée sous sa forme loup. Vulcan, Érick, Billie, Serena, Amielle, Luis, Manoela, Bleidd et Mulan suivirent son geste à nouveau. Plusieurs aurores se mirent en avant baguette tendue. Les loups-garous grognaient dans le fond de leur gorge. La folie se mêlant à une satisfaction morbide dans leurs regards de différentes couleurs. Sans se consulter, ils firent un bond dans les airs pour attaquer les aurores. Plusieurs hurlements se firent entendre. Celui d'Arman qui leur disait d'arrêter. Celui d'Albus qui se tournait vers les aurores. Celui de Harry qui ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Celui de Dominic essayant de retenir Arman. Celui de Draco qui pleurait toujours Lulou. Celui des habitants du Refuge qui savaient ce qui allait se passer...   
  
"NON ! ATTENDEZ ! hurla Albus, en comprenant leur geste.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurlèrent la dizaine d'aurores, d'une même voix..  
- ...  
- Mon dieu ! s'effondra Arman qui venait de comprendre leur geste finalement.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? hurla Harry dans la direction des chefs.  
- Ils nous menaçaient, dit sèchement Ingrid. Nos hommes ont bien fait leur travail.  
- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles. Ils y avaient d'autres sorts pour les arrêter. Vous leur avez donner ce qu'ils voulaient.  
- Qui êtes-vous et de quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Remus Lupin, madame. C'étaient les têtes de cette organisation. Ils n'ont pas voulu se rendre vivants entre vos mains pour révéler des informations importantes sur ce que faisait Lulou qui est morte d'ailleurs. Et je les comprends parfaitement... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'écria-t-il lorsque plusieurs aurores l'entourèrent.  
- Mettez cette cape sur vos épaules et ne résistez pas, dit un aurore.  
- Lâchez, monsieur Lupin immédiatement.  
- Désolée, Albus. Vous êtes en Amérique et cet homme a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce que tramait cette femme. Nous l'arrêtons.  
- QUOI ? hurla Harry qui retenait Sirius-chien de sauter à la gorge d'Ingrid.  
- Vous êtes tous suspects, de toute manière. Nous allons vous poser des questions à la base la plus proche. Préparez-vous messieurs, dames.  
- Monsieur, non...  
- Laisse Harry ! Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, ici. Dominic y a bien veillé, pas vrai ?  
- Parfaitement ! dit Dominic péniblement. Vous pourriez dessérer ces menottes, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.  
- ...  
- Il pourrait me répondre. Arman, lève-toi. Il faut qu'on les suive. T'inquiète, ils n'ont presque rien contre nous.  
- ...  
- NOOOOOOOOON !  
- Vol...  
- Denis ! dit vivement Albus, enterrant Harry.  
- L'an... Cette salope a gagné finalement. Elle doit mourir de rire où qu'elle soit...  
- ...  
- Harry !"   
  
Harry s'était écroulé sur le dos. Il regardait le ciel illuminé par les étoiles, la magie éclairante des aurores et les flammes rongenat les reste du Refuge d'Arizona. Il ne parlait pas, ne pleurait pas. Les aurores arrêtaient les adultes et menaçaient les enfants. Tous les loups-garous de la place étaient menottés ou attachés. Quelques aurores s'occupaient des cadavres des loups qui avaient préféré mourir que de révéler quoi que ce soit de vitale de leur entreprise. Arman était loin, il ne parlait pas non plus. Dominic avait pris le bras de Remus pour se diriger et ce dernier tenait fermement Arman par le bras. L'adolescent semblait vouloir mourir aussi. Il n'allait pas lui permettre cette échapatoire à la souffrance.   
  
Draco avait Engel qui lui enserrait les épaules de ses bras. Le laissant pleurer contre son cou. Elle avait envie de hurler aussi, mais elle savait que son oncle allait s'en tirer encore, il ne savait rien. Elle et ses frères ne savaient rien non plus. Severus était amorphe, il avait Peter-rat dans sa poche qui était tendu. Charlie et Gauvain étaient en train de raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient à Albus et Cornélius. Gauvain tremblait, fiévreux, Charlie avait son bras valide autour de sa taille et Albus lui tendit sa cape. Cornélius ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait les deux jeunes gens. Ils se trompaient, se mêlaient. Ils étaient sous le choc. Albus et lui allaient attendre qu'ils se remettent de cette journée pour les questionner. Ils allaient aussi jouer à l'avocat de certains diables. Il fallait aider Remus, Dominic et Arman. Il ne fallait pas oublier les enfants, les femmes et les hommes qui habitaient le Refuge seulement pour ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il était, un Refuge pour désespérés. Donc, il leur fallait beaucoup d'information.   
  
Voldemort était assis à côté de Harry et Sirius-chien. Ils ne se disaient pas un mot. Aucune insulte. Aucun secret révélé. C'était fini, ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur corps respectif. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ? 


	17. epilogue

**Épilogue  
Réveille-toi, Draco Malfoy !**   
  
**VOUS ÊTES CORDIALEMENT INVITÉ À L'ENTERREMENT DE FEU LUCHAVIEL PHILLIPE MALFOY  
Lundi 09 octobre 1995   
  
J'ai de petites difficultés à montrer des regrets pour des gestes que je n'ai pas fait. Ceux qui me connaissent vous le diront. Pourtant, au moment ou j'écris ces mots, c'est avec amertume et dérision de ma personne que je regrette de ne pas avoir suivi les derniers souhaits d'un défunt ami. Cet ami, vous l'aurez deviné, Luchaviel Malfoy. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé une édition spéciale. Pas parce que sa mort est extraordinaire et passe par dessus celle d'autres infortunés. Non, parce que j'ai promis à certaines personnes la vérité. Surtout à une personne, Harry James Potter.   
  
Luchaviel m'avait demandé par écrit de me rendre aux États-Unis, en Arizona, pour le scoop de l'année. Comme j'étais à froid avec lui, je ne pris pas compte de ses paroles et m'imiscai dans des lettres de menace de mort suite à mon article sur Voldemort. Quel était ce fameux scoop ? L'arrestation d'un dangereux réseau de terroristes loups-garous par les aurores du Canada, des États-Unis, avec l'aide de Remus J. Lupin. Je vais par contre commencer par le début. Harry Potter vint à moi, accompagné d'un jeune moldu, Denis Colderre.   
  
Harry, au début de son année, cru pouvoir éliminé son alter-ego mauvais, Voldemort. Après cet été effroyable, il en avait plus que marre que le Ministère ne veuille pas le croire et il voulait en finir. Vaillament, il réussit à trouver une formule qui lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre, deux coups : changer sa vie, sa popularité et tuer Voldemort. Ce n'était pas la bonne. Il se retrouva malencontreusement dans le corps du moldu de 10 ans...**   
  
"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait écrit... sourit Hermione.  
- Mouais ! fit Harry, en lisant. J'suis plutôt content et soulagé qu'elle ne mentionne pas Voldie.  
- De plus, elle va peut-etre aider monsieur Lupin," dit Neville.   
  
Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Il semblerait que le Daily Prophet soit populaire, aujourd'hui. Tous les élèves et le personnel d'Hogwarts avaient un exemplaire du journal et le lisaient. Certains levaient la tete et regardaient Harry, qui était toujours dans le corps de Voldemort, avec pitié, colère et exaspération. Depuis le retour des personnes manquantes, il y avait eu de gros bouleversement. Draco Malfoy n'était pas à sa table, il n'était pas à l'école, il s'était enfermé au manoir Malfoy. Remus Lupin n'était pas revenu prendre son poste. Il était dans la prison d'Azkaban. Charlie, non plus, n'était pas revenu prendre son poste. Il était un témoin dans l'affaire, donc il était resté là-bas, pour porter son aide à son collègue. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus travailler dans cette école, pas après ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voulait la paix. Severus était là. Il ne lisait pas le journal, il était plus pâle et il était celui qui avait Snuffles à ses pieds, maintenant. Harry savait que les deux hommes s'étaient parlés et étaient venu à une conclusion et à une trêve au sujet de Remus.   
  
C'était vendredi dernier que Albus avait finalement tout raconté à l'assemblée Hogwarts. Il avait été occupé au ministcre à être l'avocat de Remus, avant de voir quatre avocats en noir et blanc prendre sa place. Il n'avait pas compris d'où ils étaient apparus et ils n'avaient pas offert d'explication. Ils étaient tout de suite entrés en poste.   
  
Albus n'avait pas enlevé de point à aucune maison, cette journée-là. Il n'en avait pas donné non plus, il avait juste ramené Harry à l'horaire normale de l'école. Les serpentards avaient essayé de se moquer de lui, mais Severus les avait avertis. Le premier qui ferait une remarque désobligeante se verrait enlevé cent points et il aurait une semaine de retenue. Ses élèves le prirent au sérieux. Surtout que tout le monde avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur depuis son retour.   
  
Donc, depuis le retour d'Harry et de Denis, Hogwarts essayait de montrer une façade normale. Ce qui n'allait pas. Tout le monde trouvait étrange de voir, Denis et Harry durant leur cours. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et ce Denis avait un rat et un énorme serpent qui le suivaient partout. Personne n'osait s'approcher du corps d'Harry et personne ne savait pourquoi, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'aise en la présence du "moldu".   
  
Voldemort n'appréciait pas son retour en cette école, toujours dans le corps d'Harry. Albus lui avait demandé d'attendre la fin du procès avant de repartir. Il lui avait rappelé aussi qu'il n'était plus le même maître en magie qu'avant. Le mage noir avait fait une crise de nerf. Il ne parlait à personne, n'insultait personne et ne regardait personne. Il restait dans son coin et suivait Harry. Peut-être que subconsciemment, il le suivait pour trouver le moment importun pour le tuer.   
  
**...Remus Joann Lupin offrit sa vie et son sang pour aider les deux enfants en détresse. Il réussit à vaincre son adversaire pour voir la détentrice de l'antidote se faire tuer bêtement.   
  
Bien entendu, je ne me porte garante pour personne, mais j'espère que le tribunal sorcier prendra en compte l'aide des loups-garous : Dominic Maelechlainn, Arman delaMeurtrière et, surtout, Remus J. Lupin. Allons-nous les laisser les emprisonner aux mains de détraqueurs quand tout ce qu'ils ont tenté de faire était de sauver notre Survivant du corps d'un moldu ? Je serai de ceux qui pourront assister à l'audience, dans deux mois. Je vous ferai part de son déroulement. En attendant, mettons nos préjugés espcèistes de côté et essayons de montrer notre soutien à ces trois malencontreux héros.   
  
Hellena Stevens**   
  
**PROCÈS : Y AVAIT-IL RÉELLEMENT JUSTICE ? OU CELA ÉTAIT CONVÉNIENT DE LES ENFERMER ?  
Lundi 18 décembre 1995   
  
Beaucoup d'horreurs se sont produits entre les murs sombres d'Azkaban. Mais je vais commencer par le verdict pour les trois loups qui, je trouve, nous sont importants. Remus Joann Lupin a été trouvé innocent et victime de la situation en Arizona. Il a été relâché, il y a deux semaines, comme vous le savez. Pourtant, Dominic Maelechlainn et Arman delaMeurtrière ont été condamnés à trois ans de prison pour participation à cette organisme criminelle. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas des figures actives du réseau allégea leur peine de 10 ans d'emprisonnement que voulait la Couronne.   
  
Par manque de protection, madame Lauryn a été tuée par certains de ses semblables. Il paraîtrait qu'elle fut la traîtresse qui détruisit le Refuge et réussit à les faire tous arrêter. Les innocents ont été acquittés et dédommagés par les ministère américains, canadiens et anglais. Ils n'étaient que de simples réfugiés qui cherchaient asile et aide. Ce que le Refuge leur donnait. Par manque d'information, rien ne put être retenu contre les professionnels de cet établissement. Les têtes de l'organisation ont été tués, donc aucune information sur les autres Refuges ne put être donnée, ni trouvé dans les décombres du Refuge...**   
  
"Rassieds-toi, Lucius. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose, murmura Rosanna.  
- On comprend parfaitement, mon vieux, sourit Gauvain.  
- Gauvain, tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester pour la nuit. Cela ferait un si grand bien à Draco.  
- Désolé, cousin. J'ai promis au vieux Albus de passer chez lui, voir la famille et tout. J'irai lui dire aurevoir avant de partir, c'est sûr.  
- Merci.  
- Il n'est pas... Comment supporte-t-il tout ça ? demanda Favry en exhalant la fumée de son cigare dans les airs. Cela fait deux mois qu'il s'enferme dans le manoir.  
- ...Très mal. Je lui ai dis que de se retrouver au milieu de ses amis aiderait, mais il ne veut pas bouger de sa chambre.  
- On devrait le forcer, non. Il doit bien avoir une potion pour les coeurs brisés !  
- Marius, grogna Rosanna. Non, on le laisse tranquille. Il s'en tirera, c'est un Malfoy.  
- Non, un Malfoy ne se serait pas effondré, dit Gauvain, en haussant des épaules. Il est tout simplement Draco Malfoy.  
- ...Cela ne sert à rien d'en parler, maintenant... J'veux dire merci à... Merci, grand frère, d'être venu me jeter en bas de mon lit, ce matin.  
- Tu étais dégoûtant !"   
  
C'était la veille de noël, les Malfoy étaient réunis au manoir de Lucius. Marius, Rosanna, Favry et Gauvain étaient présents. Leurs familles respectives avaient préféré les laisser seuls à boire au nom de Luchaviel. Elles savaient qu'ils avaient tous besoin de se retrouver seuls pour pouvoir pleurer librement entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. De toute façon, seule Rosanna pleurait, les quatre hommes semblaient impassibles. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ce matin, la nouvelle elfe de maison leur avait dit que le maître ne voulait pas sortir du lit. Lucius avait été dans sa chambre depuis son départ d'Hogwarts. De même que pour Draco. Ils ne s'étaient pas souvent vus. Lorsque Lucius devenait lucide, il se traînait dans la chambre de son fils et essayait de l'y en sortir. Rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme restait dans son lit, sur le côté, donnant son dos à son père et broyait du noir.   
  
Marius qui avait été dégoûté par l'apparence maladive, mal soigné de son jeune frère l'avait jeté en bas de son lit. Il lui avait crié d'aller se laver, de se couper les cheveux, de se brosser les dents, sinon c'était eux qui allaient le faire. Rosanna et Gauvain s'étaient récriés. Ils n'allaient pas devenir les infirmières du plus vieux. Lucius les avait jeté un regard vide de tout sentiment. Il avait essayé de remonter dans son lit, mais Marius, enragé, l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait traîné dans sa grande salle d'eau. Son grand frère, sa petite soeur et ses deux cousins l'avaient nettoyé, en le giflant plusieurs fois pour le réveiller et le sortir de sa torpeur. Marius avait failli le noyer dans son bain, les autres savaient qu'il avait fait exprès de lui plonger la tete sous l'eau, malgré ses excuses.   
  
Dans un cri de rage, Lucius s'était redressé et leur avait hurlé aprs. Il avait pleuré ses déboires amoureux, sa vie de famille écartelée, la mort de son frère, le désespoir de son fils. Il les avait mouillés et frappés. Tout ce qu'avait finalement espéré Marius : le voir réagir. Il s'était calmé en deux heures. Les cinq Malfoy s'étaient changés et préparés pour une réception. La coleur noire était au rendez-vous. Personne n'était d'humeur à feter noël. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au boudoir et avaient discuté. De nombreux silences douloureux entrecoupant leur conversation forcée.   
  
Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle à manger et discutaient du rétablissement de Draco. Marius voulait refaire la même chose, mais son frère le lui interdisait.   
  
"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est jeune et a vécu deux mortalités : sa meilleure amie et son oncle préféré. Non, je vais le laisser tranquille encore un mois, mais s'il ne veut pas redoubler son année, il va falloir qu'il se relève. Il pourra prendre des cours d'été, pour rattraper les autres, mais... Oui, Mymi ?  
- Vous avez des visiteurs, Malfoy, monsieur.  
- Vraiment ? Lucius, je ne savais pas que tu avais invité d'autre personne ?  
- Non, ça doit etre Narcissa ou Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory.  
- Si c'est ta soi-disante femme, je vais aller la jeter dehors...  
- Marius, je suis un adulte et c'est ma femme. Nous avons des problèmes. Nous allons les régler entre nous. Et je suis pour quelque chose dans cette séparation, dit-il en continuant dans le hall d'entrée.  
- D'accord, mais je ne vais pas rester en arrière sans rien dire, s'écria Rosanna. Voldemort, je te ferais remarquer...  
- ...Je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler, soupira le blond en ouvrant la porte. Bonsoir... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ?"   
  
Harry Potter ne voulait pas etre là, mais la lettre de Lucius avait semblé urgente. Il sourit nerveusement en regardant ses trois amis. Ron, Hermione et Neville avaient tous été surpris par la lettre, eux autres aussi. Ils l'avaient tous été lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'énorme carosse devant Hogwarts, ceux qui étaient dedans et ceux qui allaient monter avec eux. Charlie et Remus étaient dans le carosse. Ils n'avaient pas haussé un sourcil en voyant ceux qui montaient. Severus Snape s'était assis le plus loin de Remus possible. Sirius s'était retransformé et collé à son ami. Albus avait fait de la place à Hermione. Voldemort avait le visage mauvais en demandant à son rat de se retransformer. Personne ne pourrait les voir de l'extérieur. Son serpent s'était entouré autour de son corps. Blaise et Pansy les avaient tous regardé bizarrement. Ils avaient eu les versions de presque chaque personne se trouvant assis sur les deux longs sièges. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé à bord, les cinq chevaux partirent et s'envolèrent dans les airs.   
  
Ce qui avait été plus étrange, c'était de voir qu'un moldu avec quatre sorciers les attendaient devant la grille du manoir Malfoy. Le moldu s'était présenté et leur avait souri en passant la grille qui leur avait été ouverte par une elfe de maison. Harry avait froncé des sourcils en la voyant. Il lui avait demandé si son propriétaire la traitait bien. Elle lui avait souri et affirmé du bon traitement de Lucius Malfoy. Harry était sceptique, mais n'avait rien ajouté de plus. C'était comme cela qu'ils se retrouvaient tous devant cinq Malfoy surpris par leur venue.   
  
"Monsieur Malfoy, vous nous avez tous envoyé ces mots, nous demandant de venir cette journée, expliqua Harry.  
- Sachez bien que nous étions surpris, nous aussi... Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez l'être, par contre ? dit Hermione.  
- Est-ce que c'est Draco qui nous a écrit ?  
- Non, Longbottom. On aurait reconnu son écriture, dit Blaise, en le regardant étrangement.  
- Oh, vrai !  
- Personne ne vous a écrit. Désolé, de ce contre-temps, mais vous allez devoir retourner sur vos pas, dit sèchement Marius.  
- Marius ! grogna la jolie jeune femme. Ne l'écoutez pas, entrez.  
- Euh ! fit Lucius. C'est chez moi...  
- Tasse-toi, grand frère, répondit Rosanna. Entrez et montrez-moi ces lettres.  
- Merci, madame, dit Remus, en lui tendant la lettre.  
- Étrange ! Pas vraiment, fit-elle en pleurant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? soupira Gauvain.  
- Luce, c'est de Lucha...  
- ...  
- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis Albert Franklin et je suis le notaire de monsieur Luchaviel Phillipe Malfoy. Je suis ici pour vous faire part de son testament. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que ces quatre hommes puissent aller dans votre grand salon et tout préparer.  
- C... Le ciel me tombe sur la tête, gémit Lucius, en leur tournant le dos.  
- Lucy... Tu veux pas savoir quelles sont les derniers souhaits de Lucha ?  
- Bien sur que oui, Rosie... soupira-t-il. C'est par ce couloir, vous tournez...  
- Pas la peine, monsieur. Merci, mais votre défunt frère m'a donné une carte détaillé de l'endroit. Allez-y messieurs. Je crois qu'il manque une personne. Cela ne saurait tarder, par contre.  
- Monsieur, pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là ? demanda Sirius.  
- Monsieur Black, je ne puis le dire, maintenant. Mais, monsieur Malfoy a donné des instructions claires. Vous avez tous reçu ces lettres parce qu'il voulait que vous soyez là pour que je puisse vous remettre votre héritage.  
- Héritage ? Mais je ne le connaissais même pas ! s'écria Remus.  
- Telles sont les volontés de mon client, messieurs, dames. Je reviens, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'explosent ma génératrice. Une certaine Hellena Stevens arrivera, elle ne sera pas seule. Juste la faire entrer, s'il vous plaît.  
- Une journaliste ? Vous voulez rire, dit Favry, impassiblement.  
- Elle vient en tant que femme, monsieur."   
  
Sur ces mots, le notaire courut dans la direction du salon. Lucius semblait dans les nuages, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas reposer en paix. _"À quoi joues-tu, Luchaviel ? Ne veux-tu pas nous laisser en paix ? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est de ta faute, tu aurais du nous dire comment te soigner... Oh ! Qui essaie-je de tromper ? Je vais chercher Draco..."_ Il s'éloigna d'un pas ferme et monta les escaliers doucement.   
  
Marius n'haussa pas un sourcil en voyant son frère les laisser en plan. Il ouvrit la porte lorsqu'un toquement se fit entendre.   
  
"Bonsoir madame Stev... Oh ! Mais qui est-ce ?  
- Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu une lettre de Luchaviel. C'est une plaisaterie d'un très mauvais goût.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Qui est-ce ?  
- Ce n'est pas de votre affaire... dit-elle en serrant sa fille sur son coeur.  
- Vraiment ? fit Gauvain, en s'approchant. Elle est jolie...  
- Comment t'appelles-tu, ma jolie ? demanda Rosanna.  
- Lucill, dit la petite de quatre ans.  
- Luciella, soupira Hellena en passant sa main de libre sur ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
- Luchaviel a écrit un testament et nous sommes presque tous ses testamentaires, expliqua Favry en éteignant son cigare de ses doigts.  
- Oh ! grimaça Harry. Salut, Hellena. J'voulais vous remercier de ne pas avoir mis le vrai nom de Denis...  
- Mouais ! gromela Voldemort.  
- Ce n'est rien. Seulement, tout le monde veut rencontrer les parents de Denis... dit-elle en haussant des épaules. Je leur ai dis qu'ils étaient morts et que tu vivais dans un orphelinat.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit m'associer avec un orphelinat à chaque fois, hein ! grogna Voldemort en s'éloignant. Seigneur ! Un monstre !"   
  
Voldemort venait de voir Draco qui suivait avec grande réticence son père. Lucius le tenait fermement le bras et l'avait traîné en bas de son lit, dans les escaliers et sur les planchers. Il ne se souciait pas de quoi avait l'air son fils ni de quoi il avait l'air en le traînant comme un bébé. Peut-être que de voir des étrangers dans le manoir allait rendre la fierté et l'orgueil à son fils. Ce fut ce qui se passa. Draco poussa un hurlement en voyant tous ces gens. Ron reçut un violent coup de coude au ventre d'Hermione lorsqu'il éclata de rire. Blaise et Pansy accoururent aux côtés de leur meilleur ami. Pansy le regardait avec tant de peine dans les yeux, mais le reste de son visage ne réagissait pas.   
  
"Père, vous me le paierez !  
- Bien entendu, va te changer.  
- Je vous hais ! siffla Draco en courant dans les escaliers.  
- Ça lui passera, dit Lucius, en jouant dans ses cheveux.  
- Pff ! sourit Gauvain. Il va falloir lui dire à quoi tu ressemblais quand on est venu pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur.  
- Hum !  
- Oh ! Sois pas fâché, c'est pour son bien et son estime, ria Rosanna qui pleurait toujours.  
- Messieurs, dames, veuillez entrer. Combien de temps allons-nous attendre après votre fils, monsieur.  
- Une heure.  
- Ça lui prend une heure pour se préparer ? demanda Ron, perplexe.  
- Non, dit Blaise. Ça lui prend deux heures pour être sur son trente-six, mais une heure pour avoir l'air convenable.  
- Et la magie, là-dedans ?  
- Avec la magie, Potter, dit Pansy, avec un sourire triste. Tu croyais que cela prenait peu de temps pour mettre ce gel ?  
- Euh, oui !  
- Votre conversation est d'une platitude, grogna Voldemort. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'asseoir à côté de Potter ?"   
  
Maître Franklin ne répondit pas et attendit qu'ils soient tous assis. Leurs noms étaient écrits sur les sicges de plastiques qu'il avait amenées. Hermione sourit en voyant une télé géante déposée sur une table. Il y avait un VCR sur le dessus et une énorme génératrice à côté du tout. Elle secoua la tete, Luchaviel allait leur parler. Elle se demandait comment les sorciers allaient réagir. Gauvain se raidit sur son sicge en comprenant lui aussi ce qui allait se passer. Harry se tourna vers Hermione avec de grands yeux. Lui aussi était curieux de la réaction des sorciers.   
  
Cela ne prit pas vingt minutes, Draco était de retour les cheveux mouillés, propre, l'air toujours hagard et fâché, mais reluisant de propreté et de beauté. Il s'assit, les lèvres boudeuses, sur la première rangée ou se retrouvaient les Malfoy. Remus était sur la dernière rangée, Sirius et Severus sur sa gauche et deux sièges vides sur sa droite. Il ne réagit pas et soupira en voyant la grosse boîte. Il savait ce que c'était, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi le maître en avait de besoin pour lire le testament de Luchaviel.   
  
Le jeune homme se leva, il avait une pile d'enveloppe brune dans ses mains. Il s'approcha de la rangée de Remus et lui tendit son enveloppe. Il fit de même avec tout le monde en leur demandant de ne pas les ouvrir tout de suite. Seuls Peter, Harry et Voldemort ne reçurent rien. Voldemort fronça des sourcils et se renfrognit un peu. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.   
  
"Bon. Vous avez tous reçu des enveloppes contenant une partie de la fortune de monsieur Luchaviel Malfoy.  
- Pardon ? s'écria Ron.  
- Oui, monsieur Malfoy a séparé sa fortune de différente façon. Il a laissé un milliard de gallions à diviser entre vous et le reste pour des organismes différents et des femmes qu'il aurait très bien connues.  
- Quoi ? s'écria Hellena en jetant l'enveloppe au sol. Il me prend pour une prostituée. C'est l'insulte la plus perverse qu'il pouvait me faire. Je m'en vais.  
- Non, madame, s'écria l'homme en ramassant l'enveloppe. Ce n'est pas seulement pour vous, mais pour sa fille aussi.  
- Com... s'écria Lucius estomaqué.  
- Comment l'a-t-il su ? demanda Hellena en retirant le capuchon sur la tete de sa fille.  
- Whoa ! fit Harry en voyant les cheveux blonds blancs de la famille Malfoy entourant le visage rond caramel de la petite fille.  
- Il a fait ses recherches. Vous aviez disparu de la surface de l'Angleterre pendant plus d'un an. Vous mettiez bas votre jolie fille. Restez un moment, je n'ai pas fini avec les volontés de mon client.  
- ...  
- Bon, continua le noiraud, en souriant devant Hellena qui serrait sa fille plus fort contre elle. Vous avez tous reçu un partie de sa fortune et une lettre. Euh ! Une seconde, voici monsieur Potter. C'est une petite missive que je devais vous remettre, ne la lisez pas maintenant. Bien entendu, le montant de votre héritage varie selon les besoins de chacun. Ne rougissez pas de honte monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Malfoy vous aimait bien, tout comme pour mademoiselle Granger. C'est seulement pour ça qu'il vous a mis en tant qu'héritier sur sa liste.  
- ...  
- Pour la suite, je crains que ce ne soit de désagréables surprises pour certains d'entre vous. Mais ce ne sera que pour un instant. Je vais partir la cassette. Je demanderais aux Malfoy de ne pas sauter au plafond. Et monsieur Draco, ne soyez pas surpris, elle ne se rappelait plus de cette alliance. Ils vous l'expliqueront.  
- De quoi vous parlez à la fin ?  
- De ceci, cela va bientôt commencer, dit l'homme en prenant un siège et se mettant devant la télé sur le côté.  
- Mais...  
- Lucha ? s'écria Lucius en se mettant debout.  
- _Rassieds-toi, vieux ! Je suis bel et bien mort, ce n'est qu'un enregistrement que mon cher ami vous fait passer. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas donné de crise cardiaque. Salut Hell ! Luciella est superbe, pas vrai petite ?_ demanda l'image de Luchaviel en se tournant précisément vers ou était assises Hellena et sa fille.  
- Mama, c'est le monsieur qui m'a parlé à la garderie... chuchota la fillette à l'oreille de sa mère.  
- Oh, Luc ! soupira Hellena en serrant encore plus fort sa fille.  
- _Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas fini... Oui, tu peux entrer, le caméscope est en marche !_ dit-il à quelqu'un qui semblait derrière eux, presque personne ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.  
- ...  
- _Draco, je te l'avais dis. Nous avons une amie commune._  
- _Hello, Dragon !_ dit Lulou, dans sa forme féminine, en s'assoyant à côté de Luchaviel.  
- C'est pas vrai ! dit Draco, les yeux nageant dans une rivière de larmes.  
- _Réveille-toi, Draco Malfoy !_" dirent les deux morts en le regardant.   
  


**_ FIN _**   
(la série continue dans _"Mystère à Hogwarts"_


End file.
